Nothing But Animals
by Daughter Of The Revolution
Summary: All they were trying to do was get to the Safe Place before Ven's first heat, not get attacked by Dominants on the way . . . Things never go as the twins, Roxas and Ven, planned does it? AkuRoku TerVen RikuxSora and others. Omegaverse! MPREG
1. Think About It

**Daughter Of The Revolution: Alright here's my first fanfic so be nice peoples. 'Cause if you do then faster updates ;) Tell me what you think 'cause if no one likes it well I don't think there's a point in updating and I've written a lot to this fic, so like I said . . . the more awesome comments the more quickly I'll update ;D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Seriously guys . . . you should settle down," Riku nodded, knowing that was the answer for his friends standing before him right now.<p>

"What? And miss the fun of being single? I don't think so Mr. _Taken_," the redhead, named Axel, snickered at his comment, loving the look the silver-haired male was giving him.

Riku let out a sigh, continually bouncing the young pup in his arms, his aquamarine eyes quickly darting to the other male he had been addressing when he had said "guys". At first the brunette said nothing, and kept his eyes away from the silver-head's gaze, often glancing at the pup in his arms or the others running around with their other parent—the silver-head's mate.

"Well?" Riku persisted; he at least wanted a reasonable answer out of the brunette. "What about you Terra?"

"I . . ." the brunette tried to speak, but a sudden squeal from one of the younger pups caught him off guard and his attention was solely on the squeals as Riku's mate tackled the little one and began to tickle it to death, soon getting attacked by the little one's brother and sisters though, bringing their "mama" down in a fury of giggles and squeals.

"Damn Riku, are you even sure it was such a good idea for _you_ to settle down?" Axel asked, his emerald eyes also gazing down at Riku's mate who was currently rolling around with four young pups as if he was a young pup himself. "You do know we Dominants don't have to right? It's not our job to take care of the pups. The Submissives do all that."

"I know, but . . ." Riku let out a small fond smile as he turned to his giggling mate who had now captured all their pups in a tight embrace and began licking each and every protesting face.

"Daddy, daddy stop!" the young pups squeaked out, giggling up a storm, soon their big round eyes cast to their other parent who was nestling their youngest sibling to sleep in his arms. "Papa, papa! Get daddy to stop!"

Riku let out a small chuckle before rolling his shoulders and sighing. He turned back to his two friends and held out the sleeping pup in his arms.

"Here, could you hold her for a sec?" he asked, waiting for one of them to take up his young pup.

"Don't look at me man," Axel replied, holding up his hands, signaling he wanted nothing to do with pups.

Riku frowned at Axel's gesture before turning soft eyes upon Terra who looked quite unsure of what to do around the pup held out before him.

"Please?" Riku asked, hoping to get at least one of his old friends to like pups.

"Hhh, alright," Terra nodded before taking the slumbering pup in his arms and cradling her close before he and Axel watched Riku come up to his mate and pups and tackle the brunette, soon he began squealing like a pup leaving Riku to only giggle at his mate's actions.

"I don't even know if Riku's mate's certified to be bearing pups—he still looks and acts like a pup to me," Axel muttered toward Terra who only chuckled and nodded his head, agreeing with is redheaded friend.

"Alright you guys, your meal isn't finished yet. You'd better go," Riku said, shooing his pups back to their meals to finish them—it seemed that's what started the whole "chase" between them and their "mama".

"Thanks Riku," Riku's mate, Sora, smiled as Riku pulled him to his feet and smiled fondly at him. "They seem to listen to you more than me."

"Maybe," Riku suddenly let out a purr, his arms coming to wrap around his mate's waist. "It's because I'm the Dominant parent and there's a lot of Dominant pups."

"Uh! That's not true!" Sora's cheeks puffed out as he crossed his arms with a grump. "Both litters have more girls than boys."

"Sora, you do realize that even girls can be Dominant right?" Riku asked, looking down at his mate sadly, shaking his head.

"Oh—I forgot," Sora answered dumbly with a shrug, leaving Riku to let go of him and face-palm himself.

"See what you chose to live with?" Axel spoke up, chuckling at his friend's choice in life.

"Oh, Axel, Terra, didn't see you guys there." Sora looked their way and gave each a wide smile. "Did you see the pups? They've gotten big haven't they?"

"They have," Terra replied with a nod. "I can also see you've had another litter."

"Yeah," Sora replied, his cheeks tinted a light dusty pink as he scratched the back of his brown spiky head.

"Tsk, tsk, someone's been busy," Axel jokingly replied, placing his fists on his hips, looking in Riku's direction who was returning back to where they stood after getting his pups to sit down and eat their meals. "Just how many litters are you two lovebirds planning on having?"

"Well . . ." Sora's face was turning a brighter shade of red now, his words all caught up in his throat.

"As many as we want," Riku replied, placing a comforting hand on his mate's shoulder. "It's not so bad when you get used to it."

"That's what I figured," Axel let out a sigh, slumping forward. "We're not going to be the 'Triumphant Trio' anymore are we?"

"'Fraid not," Riku replied, coming up to take the pup out of Terra's hands, muttering a "thanks" for holding her.

"Well," Axel straightened and elbowed Terra in the side with a small chuckle. "It looks like it's just going to be you and me now Terra—the 'Dynamic Duo'."

"Don't act so disappointed Axel," Riku replied, turning to Sora to give their youngest daughter to him so he could place her in her nest. "We all knew our 'Triumphant Trio' couldn't last forever; that one of us would eventually find a mate sooner or later."

"Uh, no, we didn't," Axel replied, tapping his foot as he crossed his arms. "I told you that pups only need the Submissive to take care of them, not the Dominant."

"I know, but . . . pups who are raised by _both_ parents turn out better," Riku nodded, turning to watch as his mate sat down with the rest of the pups who willfully ate their meal.

"What? Come one Riku," Axel snickered before shaking his head. "Look at us three, we were raised by our Submissives, and we turned out great."

"I don't know if you'd call us great," Riku replied, crossing his arms and lowering his eyes. "All we did was prowl around not giving a damn about anyone. I didn't know what I wanted in life. That is, until I met Sora."

"Yeah, yeah, we heard it already about your little love escapade with the Submissive," Axel replied, waving it off.

"I'm serious though," Riku said turning towards the stubborn one of their group. "I was raised thinking that Dominants just knock-up a Submissive and then leave, hell our sires did it. But after meeting Sora I began to see things in a different light—I fell in love with him, with our pups. I didn't get any feeling of abandoning them. The only feeling I felt was that I wanted to stay and watch them grow, have more litters with Sora, grow old together—and teach our pups the same."

"Jeez . . . what the hell kind of bug did you eat to make you act this way?" Axel muttered, slumping forward again, looking hurt that the friend he knew just isn't coming back anytime soon.

Riku sighed out again and narrowed his eyes at the redhead. Once his eyes turned to the quiet brunette he smiled softly again and nodded.

"You understand me, right Terra?" Riku asked, hoping that at least _one_ friend would understand.

Axel turned his gaze towards the male on his right and narrowed his eyes. He saw what Riku was trying to do and so shook his head and pushed at Terra's shoulder a bit to get him out of eye-lock with Riku before something horrible happened.

"Oh no you don't," Axel replied, trying to cling on to the only other friend he could—the one that wasn't into "families". "You're not going to drag Terra into this. He's all I got left since you decided to leave!"

"What are you talking about Axel?" Riku scowled, wishing the redhead wasn't so thickskulled all the time. "You're the one being so stubborn! You think I've changed because I found a mate and created a family with him, but that's not true. I haven't changed at all. I'm still me, but—complete."

"Yeah, well we're not like you Riku," Axel replied. "We don't feel any 'attachment' to anyone or anything, but our brotherhood. I thought you felt the same."

"I still am Axel, that's what I'm trying to tell you," Riku pushed on.

"Are not," Axel muttered, crossing his arms, and sticking his nose a little higher in the air. "You won't come back to us—you won't leave your _family_ for us."

"Maybe if you guys started families of your own then you'd understand!" Riku pushed, clenching his hands into fists, the redhead had always been like this for as long as he had known him—nothing's changed.

"Axel," Terra suddenly spoke up, placing his hand on Axel's shoulder to stop him from continuing this argument that was getting them nowhere. "Let Riku alone. Can't you see he's happy? Nothing's going to change his mind alright."

"Hhh, whatever then," Axel replied, shaking his head and turning around to wave Riku off.

"You know Axel, Riku," Terra smiled apologetically with a shrug at the silver-haired Dominant who only sighed and shook his head sadly.

"Yeah . . . that's the reason why I'm trying to make him see to this 'family' thing. I know it'd change him—for the better," Riku nodded, looking at the understanding Terra who smiled softly at him.

"Maybe," Terra replied. "But it's like Axel said earlier—Dominants don't often stick around with any one Submissive. It's just the way things are. You of all people know that Riku."

"I know," Riku sighed out, running a hand through his hair before rubbing the back of his tense neck. "But still—I mated myself to Sora and he to me. There are those that stay, and I'm going to be one of them."

"That's good for you," Terra said, the smile on his lips truly happy for his friend but the reality was in his eyes, explaining to Riku that most of the time, what he is doing, isn't done. "It's a shame we're not reared up like this huh?"

"Yeah," Riku replied. "Imagine how we would have turned out like?"

"You mean how _Axel_ would have turned out like," Terra replied, both Dominants letting out laughs knowing that the redhead was the rebel of the group and having actually turned out—well—_nice_, would have been odd to say the least.

"We're not animals Terra," Riku suddenly deepened his tone, his gaze drifting to the ground. "So why should we act like them? That was my main reason that got me to stay with Sora after I had pupped him. Maybe you and Axel should think about that the next time you go out prowling for more Submissives."

Terra let out an inward sigh, his shoulders slumping a little before he patted the silverhead on the shoulder in a silent act of approval.

"I'm happy for you Riku, really, and I wish you and your mate well, but I can't leave Axel now. Someone's got to keep an eye on him," Terra replied with a serious nod.

"I know," Riku nodded, glancing over Terra's shoulder to see the redhead leaning against a tree with his back turned to them, obviously waiting for Terra to be done with Riku so they could leave. "Just promise me to take care—the both of you, and to think about what I've said. I know you Terra, you were always the better tempered out of all of us."

"What are you talking about Riku?" Terra gave out a chuckle. "I thought you were the better of us."

Riku smiled at the sweet comment but blinked and pressed on.

"You never prowled after the Submissives like me and Axel," Riku replied. "You could have, I know you could have, but you have a chance to enter into a relationship with someone you might very much like—with no baggage attached."

Terra smiled sweetly at Riku before his smile turned into a frown after hearing Axel turn and call to him, asking if he "was coming yet?". Riku and Terra sighed at the same time, earning an equal chuckle from the other before Terra motioned how he had to go. Riku nodded in understanding before wishing him a fond farewell.

"You two have fun now, you hear?" Riku called back.

"Unlike you Riku, we're single. Of course we'll have our fun," Axel replied with a wink before he turned around and headed off, Terra trailing behind, glancing back at Riku with a knowing shrug before waving goodbye and following after the redhead.

"Good luck you guys," Riku whispered, hoping they too could find their soulmates like he had found his.

"Riku!" Sora's call suddenly reached the silver-head's ears. "All three of the girls are Submissive, they're not Dominant!"

"Hhh, why can't he see that the reason why the pups don't listen to him is because he acts like a pup himself?" Riku groaned, rubbing his face—the guys were right—maybe Sora shouldn't have had pups since he too was just like a pup.

* * *

><p>"Ven? Ven where'd you go?"<p>

You'd think looking for your twin was easy, especially if you were identical, but that wasn't the case for this twin as he searched around his and his brother's nesting place in search for his younger twin. Roxas, the older of the two, had to look out for his younger brother since the day their parents had died all those years ago—yes, they were pups who had been raised by both parents, unlike most.

"Ven seriously," Roxas groaned, straightening and placing his fists on his hips. "You're acting like a pup!"

"But I am a pup," came a small, but audible reply, giving Roxas way to his brother's hiding spot which was by some thick bushes.

"There you are," Roxas smiled, seeing his timid brother huddled to himself in the thick bushes. "Now why the heck are you hiding like this—especially from your own brother? That hurts you know."

"I . . . I don't want to leave the nest," Ven replied, continuing to stay where he sat, biting on his thumb nail and looking away from his twin's gaze.

"Well you don't want to be stuck here come heat. Mom and dad's scent has long since faded from this nest. Those Dominants will be swarming all over this place looking for you," Roxas replied, leaning back with a sigh and looking around at their old nesting ground they had lived in for so long—even after their parents had passed on.

"T-This will be my first time," Ven replied, twiddling his fingers together nervously. "I don't know what to expect."

"That's why you have me," Roxas replied with a big smile as he bent down and picked Ven up by the hand out of the bushes and back towards their nests. "Now it's only natural to be nervous your first time in heat. I sure as hell was."

"Yeah, but Roxas you've been going through your heat for years—a lot longer than me," Ven said, glancing down timidly from his lack of experience.

"You think I liked starting early though?" Roxas replied with a slight whisper, one that Ven caught.

"Oh I—I didn't mean it Roxas," Ven replied, reaching out slightly to touch his twin, he of all people knew how scared Roxas had been at starting his heat at the young age of 12.

"No, it's okay," Roxas replied, turning to his brother with a smile that only an older sibling could pull off to encourage their younger into easiness. "I'll be sure to not let what happened to me happen to you, okay? Hell I'll even fight off those damned Dominants if I have to before we reach the Safe Place."

"Right," Ven nodded and smiled back at his brother warmly, making Roxas come up to him and place his arm around his shoulder and guide him back to their nests so they could pack for their trip ahead.

"You know . . . 16 is a perfect age to start heat," Roxas replied, making small talk with his brother always calmed the both of them down whenever they realized something dangerous was heading their way.

"Yeah, but we just turned 16 only a week ago," Ven replied, helping his brother pack up what belongings they needed for the trip to the Safe Place.

"Yeah, so you have nothing to worry about alright," Roxas said, fitting his belongings in his sack before slinging it over his shoulder, Ven following in suite. "I swear, ever since I started my heat early you've always been worried you would too."

"You were worrying along with me," Ven bit back, placing his fists on his hips and narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"Oh, guess you're right," Roxas chuckled, sticking his tongue out before looking at their nests. "Got everything you need?"

"Yeah, you?" Ven asked.

"Of course," Roxas replied. "Alright now all we have to do is fill up on water at the creek and then we can head out."

As the two walked down the creek Ven decided to lighten both their moods with questions about the Safe Place.

"So what's it like there?" Ven asked. "Is it just you or is it a refuge for other Submissives who don't want to have Dominants come around them?"

"They're others as well," Roxas replied, looking at his curious brother. "Most of them though are going through their first heat. Like I said before—first heat is always the scariest. So they go to the Safe Place until they're ready for the Dominants."

Ven nodded in understanding before clasping his hands on his canteen, he and his brother kneeling next to the creek now and filling up on water. He glanced at his brother who seemed focused on filling up his canteen. This question in Ven's head had always been there since Roxas' first heat, but he was unsure of when he should ask his brother—he guessed now was a good enough time as any, since he was soon to be going through heat and all.

"So . . ." Ven began to speak up, willing his teeth away from biting into his bottom lip so he could speak more clearly to his brother. "When . . . do you think _you'll_ be ready for a Dominant?"

Ven mentally flinched as he watched his brother stiffen, halting to put his cap on his canteen. After flinching to himself Ven was now mentally kicking himself for trying to ask such a question. He should know Roxas was still hurt by what had happened to him during his first heat—he supposed he'd never get over it.

Ven dared his eyes look into his brother's face. He thought he'd be getting glared at like before, but Roxas was only staring off into the distance, as if recalling a memory. He probably was.

Ven then watched his brother's moves suddenly quicken. A quick shrug was seen as Roxas stood up and capped his canteen before placing it at his side. Still, his gaze never met his brother's; it only continued to stare out into the creek's waters.

"I don't suppose I should ever be ready for one," Roxas replied, surprising Ven with the easiness in his voice about such a subject that had been so sensitive to him in the past.

"Why not?" Ven asked, slowly capping his own canteen, his blue eyes still transfixed on his brother's form.

"It'd be a waste," Roxas replied with a sigh, fixing his pack around his shoulder better. "Since I might not be able to have any pups."

"Oh," Ven replied, casting his eyes down, understanding. "Do . . . do you think I'll be able to have pups?"

"What?" Roxas said, looking down at his brother with slightly wider eyes. "Of course, what made you think that?"

"I-I don't know," Ven admitted with a shrug. "I—I was thinking that since . . ."

"That you're like me?" Roxas groaned, letting out an annoyed sigh. "Ventus how many times do I have to tell you twins aren't ALWAYS alike? Did you enter into heat early like you thought?"

"No," Ven replied honestly.

"Then you'll be able to have pups," Roxas replied with a curt nod as he helped his brother to standing. "Still why on earth would you want pups? The mating process isn't pretty."

"You only say that 'cause most Dominants leave afterwards," Ven chuckled slightly as he and brother headed off towards the trail marked out by Roxas himself toward the Safe Place.

"And it's true! They do," Roxas nodded surely. "Mom and dad were different from the others Ven. Don't expect everyone else to be like them when they're not."

"Is that what you thought your first heat?" Ven asked.

"Yeah," Roxas muttered lowly. "But that idea quickly got slung from my brain. I just learned the hard way."

There was now a silence between the twins as they continued on the marked trail. The uncomfortable silence didn't last too long as Roxas suddenly snickered and jabbed Ven in the ribs with his elbow.

"So . . . still thinking about having pups?"

Ven blushed and turned away from his smirking brother's gaze. Crossing his arms he stuck his nose in the air.

"M-Maybe," came Ven's reply.

"Nah, you're too young," Roxas chuckled, ruffling his twin's golden locks as he protested him to stop.

"Maybe I am," Ven smiled softly back at Roxas knowing he was. "What age do you think's a good age to start having pups?"

"For you?" Roxas asked, suddenly glancing upward in thought, his fingers drumming his chin as well. "I saaaaaaay . . . 35."

"WHAT? !" Ven choked, coming to a halt with wide eyes. "You're kidding!"

"For my baby brother, no, I think it's a perfect age," Roxas nodded. "And I want a Dominant as old as you too."

"Stop calling me your baby brother!" Ven protested, raising his fists. "I'm only an hour behind you!"

"That's still 'baby' as far as I'm concerned," Roxas chuckled, continuing on, not even bothering with arguing back with his brother.


	2. To The Safe Place

**Daughter Of The Revolution: Okay here's the next chapter up, so I can give you more to chew on for this story :) Review please so I can update faster! :D**

* * *

><p>It had been four years since their parents had died in that flashflood that had claimed other parents as well. Roxas and Ven had managed to survive by climbing to the top of a tree and waiting it out as the flood slowly dried away. They couldn't swim and had always been deathly afraid of water—the flood that took their parents away only made it worse.<p>

The twins had been 12 years old when it had happened and a month after the deaths of their parents Roxas had went into his first heat prematurely. That year had been the hardest any pup had to go through, but Roxas, being the older of the two, had to be strong and lead what was left of his family on through their hard life. It was hard at first, but it got better once the next year rolled in.

The neighboring Submissives around had been so generous to give parts of food to the two and even teach them to hunt, since a pup wasn't taught until they were 13—the twins being shy of only a year before their sire was to teach them. They were loved by other pups and Submissives and so helped right back on their feet fast.

Their parents would be so proud of their pups if they could see them now, acting like full-grown adults. Now adults to them were those who had started their heats. During the time heat begins for a pup is around the ages of 15 to 16, in that time they are considered "adults".

Roxas had been considered an adult since the age of 12, even though his heat was premature, so now that his younger twin brother is coming to the age of "adults" he was ever the more protective of him and happy as well. It was common to be nervous and excited at the same time, after all, many a pup wishes to become an adult as quickly as possible, but sometimes . . . it sneaks up on you too quick.

"Alright, here we are," Roxas said with a smile as he and his brother got out of the woods and onto the dirt road, now in the clearing of the forest.

"What is this?" Ven asked, looking at the well-used dirt road.

"Well, all we gotta do is head east," Roxas replied with a point in said direction.

"That's it?" Ven asked curiously. "No more 'take a left at that large tree to your right'?"

"Nope," Roxas nodded. "I told you before, the Safe Place is used by others as well. So we'll probably be joining up with a few as we head there."

"Really," Ven nodded, liking the idea of talking to other Submissives who are, no doubt, going through the same thing he is.

"It'll be nice, won't it?" Roxas smiled at his younger brother, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Getting to talk to other Submissives on our way."

"Y-Yeah," Ven nodded with a slight brush.

"Well let's go then," Roxas motioned, the two soon starting up the road.

"So . . . how long will it take, now that we're on the road, to get there?" Ven asked, looking curiously at his brother.

"I'd say . . . about 3 days tops," Roxas nodded.

"3 days?" Ven groaned. "But we've already walked ALL day through the woods to even get to this road."

"I told you it's a Safe Place for numerous other Submissives," Roxas turned to his brother, trying to make him get the point. "Submissives from all over will be starting their first heat and so traveling to it. We're just among many Ven."

"Okay," Ven said, glancing down with a sigh—couldn't they at least take a break?

"Tired?" Roxas asked and then sighed. "Right, I forgot you're not used to these kinds of journeys. Okay, we'll take a quick rest."

Roxas chuckled at the sight of his twin's wide and thankful smile, his eyes suddenly getting more spark to them.

* * *

><p>"You know . . . it's just not the same without Riku," Axel let out a sigh, leaning against a tree trunk and flinging a stick passed him. "Seriously, we separate to prowl on those heated Submissives for only a little while, later coming back together to find out Riku actually pupped a Submissive. You know, if he hadn't gotten so careless this wouldn't have happened."<p>

"You think so?" Terra asked, crouched down low to the ground and relieving his boredom by picking out blades of grass. "You think Riku only stayed for the pups?"

"Hell I don't know," Axel growled in frustration, taking a swift hand through his red locks before pushing himself to a standing position. "I thought I knew the kid, but I guess I was wrong."

"Makes you wonder if you'd ever do the same thing," Terra replied with a small roll of the shoulders, letting his thoughts slip out of his mouth.

"I'm not that careless, nor was I ever!" Axel snapped at the brunette Dominant who was exactly the same age as he.

"You do realize Dominants are supposed to pup a heated Submissive right?" Terra looked at Axel with a raised brow and a small smirk in the corner of his lips. "Not enjoy them and then leave them barren like some asshole."

"Then I guess us three were nothing but a bunch of assholes," Axel chuckled, crossing his arms with a shrug, not feeling a shred of guilt about it.

"Who's this '_we_'?" Terra muttered to himself, but of course Axel's excellent hearing caught onto it.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked, narrowing his eyes at the brunette who tired to act as if he didn't say anything. "Hold up . . . you mean to tell me for all the times we three went out prowling for heated Submissives, you did . . . nothing? !"

Once again Terra said nothing, keeping his sole attention on the dwindling blades of grass before him.

"Well don't just give me the silent treatment!" Axel growled, a guy thinks he knows his two best friends huh.

"I don't have to say anything to you Axel," Terra replied, his voice calm and even, unlike the redhead's who was soon raising his tone.

"What the hell do you do if not fuck a heated Submissive? !" Axel asked, not understanding what this guy does with his time during heat. "Are you even affected by their pheromones? !"

"Of course I am!" Terra replied, turning towards Axel, his eyes narrowed slightly—it was Axel's way of saying he wasn't a "man" and he knew it. "But . . . I just . . . don't feel like mating with any of them."

"Why?" Axel asked, now intrigued as to why the Dominant brunette had neglected all those delectable heated Submissives in the past. "Afraid of pupping them?"

"It's not that either," Terra replied. "I have my own reasons alright."

"Wait . . . don't tell me you're actually thinking about Riku's _soulmate_ thing right?" Axel asked, hoping that wasn't the case, but Terra didn't deny it or approve of it so what could he say? "Seriously what has happened to my friends . . ."

"Nothing Axel," Terra replied, letting out a sigh and laying down on his back, staring up through the trees leaves into the bright blue sky ahead. "We've always been like this . . . maybe you were too busy prowling after _heated Submissives_ to notice."

"Ohho, don't you put this back on me Terra," Axel pointed at him warily. "Jeez, you didn't used to be this—outspoken—since Riku left. I knew this would happen."

"Stop your groaning like you're sorry for Riku will you," Terra moaned with a roll of his eyes. "Be happy for him because he's happy."

"Alright then, why can't Riku be happy for us as we prowl after heated Submissives like we've always done—it makes us happy right?—or is it just me now?"

"Does it really?" Terra asked, raising a brow up at Axel as he stood over him with his arms crossed. "Or is that just something for you to do?"

"When did you become such an ass?" Axel chuckled, looking down at Terra who chuckled with him—they could never stay mad for long which was why Terra knew Axel could never hold anything against Riku for leaving them to start a family, a good one.

"So what now?" Terra asked, his sapphires meeting Axel's emeralds. "You still want to prowl after heated Submissives even with Riku gone?"

"At least Riku _participated_ with me, you virgin," Axel muttered, jabbing Terra in the side with the toe of his boot, the brunette rolling over with a groan. "Yeah . . . that's what we Dominants do right?"

"So . . . same spot as usual?" Terra asked, leaning up on his elbows and watching Axel pace around in a circle as if in thought. "Or are we going to scout them out?"

"Actually . . ." Axel's grin curled into that of a Cheshire's and Terra was wondering what that redhead had schemed this time. "There's this place right . . . a haven for scared Submissives going through their first heat."

"Let me guess . . . you're wanting to make that haven hell aren't you?" Terra asked, sitting up Indian style.

"Oh how you read my mind Terra," Axel chuckled, still looking down at his friend with devilish eyes.

"You could get into serious trouble—you know that right?" Terra asked, knowing Axel wouldn't pay any heed to warning, but he warned him—just in case he'd have to say "I told you so" and usually . . . he did.

"Who cares," Axel chuckled. "Just think of all those virgins bunched together in one heated mess—I'm drooling just thinking about it."

"You're sex-crazed, you know that," Terra replied, shaking his head with a chuckle.

"And you're not, that's your problem," Axel 'tsked', wagging his index finger at the brunette. "Even you wouldn't be able to resist all those Submissives in one place."

"Who says I'll go with you?" Terra asked with a yawn, casually looking up at Axel, not afraid of the redhead.

"You'll come—you and Riku always did," Axel replied,

"Yeah, to save your sorry ass," Terra smirked.

"See, told ya," Axel chuckled.

"So, oh _wise and noble leader_, do you know where this haven, this _safe place_ is?" Terra asked, getting up and wiping dirt off of his hands and pants.

"About a day's travel from here," Axel replied, flicking his head towards east.

"Hhh, what you're willing to do for heated Submissives," Terra groaned, scratching the side of his head.

"And what you're willing to do for a friend," Axel chuckled, poking Terra in the chest before heading off. "I knew you wouldn't leave me."

"Aren't you the lucky one," Terra sighed, rolling his eyes, having no choice but to follow the hotheaded redhead into, more or likely, getting in the most trouble of their lives.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey are you guys heading to the Safe Place too?"<p>

"Huh" Roxas and Ven looked up to see a group of Submissives before them all looking at the twins as they took a break on the side of the road.

"Yes, we are," Roxas smiled with a nod.

"Alright, we got more to join our happy little company," grinned the blonde with a fist-pump. "Name's Demyx, what are your guys' names?"

"I'm Roxas and this is my twin brother Ventus," Roxas introduced the both of them. "Hey, haven't I seen you at the Safe Place before?"

"Yeah, and I've seen you too!" Demyx gasped, with wide eyes. "Fancy meeting on the road huh?"

"So I take it this isn't your first heat then?" Roxas asked, standing up and placing his hands on his hips.

"Ditto I guess," Demyx smiled. "But actually it's my third. My first I decided against going to the Safe Place, but then things happened with a few Dominants and scared the shit outta me. Nothing happened, thank goodness, so now I'm making sure I head over to the Safe Place to calm down. You?"

"Well," Roxas let out a sigh, scratching the side of his face, not liking all the staring people looking his way, but he was put up on the spot and wouldn't back down . . . too much. "I had my first heat when I was only 12."

Just mentioning his age he got a lot of sorry hisses from the other Submissives, no doubt each of them about Ven's age—the ripe time of going into heat.

"Yeah and let's just say it's somewhat like yours Demyx. Dominants were involved that scared the shit out of me, but I didn't know about the Safe Place until afterwards. I've been going ever since. Now it's my baby brother's turn and I'm here to make sure mine isn't relived through him."

"I see," Demyx nodded.

"That's really sweet," a female brunette Submissive spoke up, clasping her hands together as her big green eyes gazed at the boys before her.

"Yeah, man, that's a real brother," a blonde male Submissive spoke up with a nod. "The name's Hayner by the way and this is Olette, and Pence by her right."

"And this here is Zexion," Demyx introduced. "Me and him have been buds since we were this big. This is his second time."

"I can talk for myself thank you very much," the silver-bluish-haired boy spoke up, pushing passed the jabber. "Would you two mind if we joined you in your break for a short while? I know you were probably about ready to head out, but we are in dire need of a rest."

"Been walking all day?" Ven asked, knowing the feeling.

"You have noooo idea," Demyx groaned, slumping forward dramatically.

"Alright then, I don't see anything wrong with a little company," Roxas nodded, scooting over on the log he had been sitting on and patted next to him, signaling them to sit.

* * *

><p>"Axel, Terra, is that you guys?"<p>

"Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord! What a pleasure seeing you guys out here," Axel chuckled looking at the three they had just ran in to.

"Where's that Riku dude?" Xigbar asked, his golden eyes scanning for the other of the infamous trio.

"Believe it or not he settled down," Axel said, laughing at it like it was a joke, but the look in his eyes told everyone he was serious.

"My, who would have expected that?" Luxord said, looking at his two friends who only shrugged.

"Certainly not me," Xigbar replied, shaking his head. "Shame, the youth is wasted on the young. He had so much more days of prowling ahead of him."

"Tell me about it," Axel groaned with a roll of his eyes. "First we find out that and then _I_ find out Terra here hasn't been doing his job like he should have."

Terra sighed outward and looked at Axel, shaking his head. Axel was always a loud mouth, but so were they're friends—no doubt this 'horrible' news would travel fast.

"You don't say," Xigbar chuckled, eyeing Terra. "Well we just can't have that now can we fellas?"

"Nope," Xaldin chuckled, Luxord only shaking his head.

"We'll fix that for ya Terra," Xigbar chuckled, Terra only rolling his eyes.

"Please do," Axel muttered, looking at his nails. "It's not the same if he doesn't participate with me like Riku did. So . . . you guys heading to where I think you're heading?"

"Probably not," Luxord answered.

"Oh?" Axel shifted his emeralds to the blonde.

"You're heading to the Safe Place aren't you?" Luxord asked.

"Yep," Axel chuckled, looking idiotically proud.

"It is called the _Safe_ Place for a reason you know," Luxord said. "It is forbidden for Dominants to enter."

"Then why the hell are you guys going there?" Axel asked with a scoff.

"See, there's where the trick is," Xigbar chuckled. "There's a road that leads to the Safe Place that many, many, many a heated Submissive will be traveling. They like to travel in groups because of . . . _predators_," at that Xigbar flashed his pearly fangs and winked at the two younger Dominants, Terra unmoved, but Axel smirking along with the older Dominant. "So, since the Safe Place is forbidden for us we figure we'll take a group traveling there. Easy picking."

"Well . . . that doesn't sound so bad," Axel purred at the thought, at least it'd save his ass from getting in trouble from entering the Safe Place.

"Wanna tag along with us?" Xigbar asked, pointing to their group. "It'd make us look more like a _pack_ of _wolves_ than a group of dogs."

"Whadya say Terra?" Axel asked, turning to look at the unmoving brunette.

"I don't care," Terra sighed. "Whatever you want."

"_Now_ you decide not to speak your mind?" Axel grumbled before smirking and turning back to the others. "You have yourselves a pack for the hunt."

"Perfect," Xigbar purred, licking his lips—the more the merrier.

* * *

><p>"It's getting dark guys," Demyx muttered, looking at the slowly sinking sun.<p>

"That's obvious," Zexion replied, shutting his book he had been reading, no use reading in the dark.

"You guys going to camp for the night or continue going?" Roxas asked.

"I vote we keep going!" Demyx suddenly raised his hand.

"What's got you all jittery?" Hayner asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Have you guys NOT heard? !" Demyx asked, his eyes suddenly getting extremely wide as if he was telling everyone a horrible ghost story.

"Heard what? !" Olette gasped, suddenly clinging onto Pence's shirt.

"Sure the place we're heading to is safe from Dominants, but recently I've heard of groups of Submissives vanishing mysteriously from this very road as they headed there. They say the Dominants are starting to prowl after them than wait for them to pop up, and now . . . they know just where to find us!"

"Eeeehhh! I don't want to get prowled after! This is my first time!" Olette squealed along with Pence.

"It makes sense," Zexion nodded. "This road isn't the Safe Place after all."

"Stop scaring everyone Zexion!" Demyx whimpered.

"You started it idiot!" Zexion groaned, seeing his best friend shaking from, no doubt, the scare he gave the others—including himself.

"So that's why you want to keep going?" Roxas asked.

"Uh-huh," Demyx nodded, sniffing.

"But . . . wouldn't that still put us in danger?" Roxas asked.

"So—we're doomed either way?" Demyx whimpered.

"Not if you don't stop worrying, I swear," Zexion groaned, rolling his eyes. "Listen here, the only reason why those groups have been getting targeted is because the Dominants could smell them."

"You mean—they were in heat when traveling?" Hayner asked, raising a brow, he knew there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Precisely," Zexion pointed out. "Now we all are not in heat so we have nothing to fear."

"Still . . . I vote we keep on moving!" Demyx persisted, raising his hand.

"What do you say Ven?" Roxas turned to his twin who had been silently listening to everything, relief washing over his features like everyone else's. "Are you tired?"

"Not really," Ven replied, shaking his head.

"Everyone else?" Roxas asked, all nodded. "Alright, we keep going."

So they walked on into the night. The Safe Place now but 2 days ahead of them. Roxas never did like traveling there by himself in his earlier years. He had always been alone, with no groups, but now he was glad that he was with others.

Still, they couldn't call themselves safe until they reached the Safe Place. It's true what Zexion had said, those getting caught by Dominants had been in heat when traveling, never a safe thing to be in on journeys. In fact they all shouldn't be entering their heat until next month, so it set everyone's minds at ease.

"C-Can we take a break?"

Not 3 hours later everyone turns to see Ven lagging behind, worn out.

"It's always hard the first time you travel to the Safe Place," Zexion nodded, signaling for everyone to take a short break. "We'll rest for 10 minutes."

"You doing okay Ven?" Roxas chuckled, coming up to his panting twin who found a nice soft patch of grass and planted himself there.

"I'm sorry I'm slowing you all down," he said, catching his breath—or at least trying to.

"Don't be like that Ven," Roxas said, placing a hand on his twin's shoulder. "You're just new, like everyone else. We have to start somewhere."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ven smiled a soft smile up at his brother before inhaling deeply. "Boy I don't know if I'm out of shape or what. I can't seem to catch . . . my breath."

Roxas looked down at his brother as he panted there and then grew concerned for him. Instantly his hand flew to Ven's forehead and a heated flesh quickly met his own normally warmed hand.

"Shit!"

"Roxas?" Ven looked up at his brother questionable, seeing panic lace his features like nothing before.

"Shit!" Roxas hissed again, trying to keep it down, his eyes darting everyone else—they hadn't noticed yet, but they will.

Roxas quickly knelt down beside his brother and took his hand in his, himself inhaling a steady breath to keep him eased.

"Alright Ven, please, please, please, don't freak out. You've just gone into heat."

"WHAT? !" Ven nearly squealed, but Roxas was quick to cover his mouth.

"SSHH!" Roxas hissed back. "The others don't know yet, but they will. Shit, we gotta keep moving before we become one of those groups that mysteriously disappear."

Roxas quickly got up and turned to everyone, putting on a smile he clapped his hands and said—

"Alright guys, that's a good enough break, let's get going shall we?"

"Good enough? What" Demyx protested. "I _just_ managed to sit down. It hasn't even been 5 minutes yet."

"We need to go alright," Roxas muttered, his eyes darting to Zexion who was looking at him suspiciously.

Roxas knew he'd understand and so he had to tell him without letting the others know. So Roxas guided Zexion's eyes towards Ven whose eyes were wide with panic as he desperately tried to control his breathing, or heat now. Roxas watched the bookworm's eyes widen only slightly before he nodded and turned to the others.

"I agree with Roxas, let's get moving shall we? The faster we make it to the Safe Place the better," Zexion spoke. "Demyx, you wouldn't want any Dominants suddenly pouncing on you while you sat there do you?"

"Hell no!" he protested, getting up as quickly as anyone had seen. "Let's book it!"

"Come on Ven, let's go," Roxas was by his brother's side in seconds, helping him up.

As soon as Roxas had touched him he felt Ven's trembles, he was scared.

"What'll I do Roxas?" Ven asked, his voice cracking.

Roxas turned to see Ven's eyes watering and his face turning white—he was so scared now, knowing what could happen to him, to them, should a group of Dominants come.

"Shh, shh, Ven it's okay, I'm here," Roxas said petting his brother's head, trying to comfort him. "I told you I won't let anything happen to you."

"But you're a _Submissive_ Roxas—and they're _Dominants_!" Ven cried, covering his face with his hands as if he had doomed everyone to a certain death.

"Submissives can fight too Ven," Roxas nodded surely, he'd protect his brother, no matter what. "I swore to you I'd protect you and I'll do just that. Let's just pray nothing happens to us on our way to the Safe Place."

"But the Safe Place is two days away," Ven whimpered.

"I know," Roxas muttered, glancing down, he didn't know what would happen. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Daughter Of The Revolution<span>: Just to let you guys know this rating will go up come two, three chapters from now. So yeah . . . just tellin' ya :/ REVIEW! !**


	3. Predators

"Do you think we'll run into any heated Submissives anytime soon?" Axel asked, looking at the others as they walked along the trees, closer to where the road to the Safe Place is.

"It's highly unlikely," Luxord replied. "Submissives usually travel to the Safe Place a month before their heat."

"Then why are we going after them?" Axel asked with a scowl, crossing his arms. "You're not expecting us to attack a group of Submissives not yet in heat."

"And what's wrong with that?" Xaldin turned and asked him.

"Unwilling ones are disgusting and feral," Axel stuck his nose in the air. "I can't believe you guys."

"So then you're _not_ going to join us?" Xaldin asked. "Fine, more to ourselves."

"Animals," Axel growled, looking back at Terra who had the "I told you so" look in his eyes, shaking his head.

"Wait," Xigbar suddenly stopped the entire pack and stayed there for a moment. He sniffed the air before licking his lips. "Does that answer your question Axel?"

Axel sniffed the air and a sudden sweet heated smell exploded in his nostrils. That was definitely the smell of a heated Submissive. Looks like someone started early.

Xigbar turned to look at the redhead who grinned so devilishly the moonlight was shining off his fangs. He even nearly got into a crouched position, ready to hunt down that heated Submissive.

"Well?" Axel purred to the others. "What are we waiting for?"

Xigbar and the others smirked and followed Axel's lead. Terra only shook his head, but stopped for a moment to smell the air. It was there, that delicious smell that could turn him into a complete animal if he wasn't careful. This one was strong too, probably a first timer. He'd have to keep clear then.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" Olette gasped, covering her mouth. "I thought I felt something different!"<p>

Everyone was now staring at a trembling Ven; Roxas close by his side to defend him.

"Why didn't you tell us you were so close to entering your first heat?" Demyx asked, concern and fear lace all over his features now.

"I . . . I . . ." was all that Ven could muster up.

"We didn't know he'd start this soon," Roxas defended. "I'm really sorry guys. You . . . you can leave us if you want. We don't want to put you in danger."

"What? !" Demyx gasped, his eyes wide. "We're not leaving you guys! The more the better a chance we got at getting to the Safe Place before any Dominants happen upon us."

"It's 2 days away Demyx," Roxas explained. "There's no way we'll go for that long without getting attacked by a Dominant, and I'm not handing over my brother just for the safety of this group either."

"No, no, don't do that," Pence replied, shaking his head. "What Demyx said. We need to stick together, okay?"

"Can anyone possibly fight a Dominant then?" Zexion asked, looking at everyone. "Or are you all timid Submissives."

"I—" Ven started, but Roxas cut him off. "Ven don't, you can't possibly fight when you're in heat. I can."

"Alright," Zexion nodded. "I suppose I can as well—but damn it if it's a strong Dominant that comes prowling after us. I'm of no use then."

"Well I'll help," Demyx sighed. "Though, like what Zexion said. I can't fight a super strong Dominant."

"Same here," Hayner spoke up.

"Well three's better than none," Zexion nodded. "We'd better get going then. We got 6 hours before sunrise. We'll take a break in the morning since it's safer in the light."

"Right."

Everyone nodded and Roxas took Ven's hand in his own and squeezed it comfortingly. Roxas smiled at his brother, in his eyes he sent out a message saying "don't worry, we'll make it through this alright, I promise". Ven nodded and so continued walking on the best he could, but in his heat he was having a hard time keeping up.

"Wait guys, Ven's not doing too good," Roxas called to everyone, making them stop and turn around.

"Aw, sweetie are you alright?" Olette asked, coming up to Ven and placing a hand on his forehead. "Oh you're burning up. This must be you first heat. My Submissive said it's always the worst. I'm sorry."

"Tch, just wait until you get there, Olette," Hayner replied.

"You too idiot," She grumbled before looking back at Ven. "Here, take some of my water."

"Thanks," Ven nodded before taking three big gulps, but still, he wasn't satisfied.

Ven hurt all over, just any simple touch made his skin so sensitive it was ridiculous. It was almost like a fever, but one of a different kind. It was hard to explain so only one word came into his mind—heat. This is how it felt.

"Alright everyone, we really need to be moving. We've got 5 hours before sunrise," Zexion came up, looking Ven over. "Do you think you can go on Ven?"

"I'd really like to lay down," Ven replied, touching the hand of his brother's on his shoulder.

"Sorry, but now's not the time to do such a thing, you understand," Zexion nodded, Ven also nodding back.

"Alright, up we go," Roxas said, helping lift his brother up as they continued again.

For about 30 minutes it was nothing but the sound of feet against the dirt road, but Ven couldn't stop shaking, couldn't stop his fear. He grasped onto his brother's sleeve tightly before Roxas turned his attention to him.

"Ven? You okay?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas tell me," Ven whispered, it was so low Roxas had to lean in closer. "Tell what to do . . . just in case."

Roxas didn't like the sound of that. He knew where Ven was getting at and so didn't reply to his question.

"Nothing's going to hap—"

"Please!" Ven's grip was tighter on Roxas' sleeve, pinching skin the process. "I need to know . . . just in case . . . anything happens."

"I'll protect yo—"

"Tell me!" Ven's tone rose, but only in a louder whisper.

Roxas didn't want the others to worry and so sighed. He looked at his worried brother before glancing off somewhere else.

"If something happens to you, then . . . just let them take you. They'll hurt you if you fight back."

Roxas was a little glad to feel his brother's grip loosen, and even his trembles lighten up, but his heart sunk as Ven leant his head down on his shoulder and continued to hold him. Roxas bit his lip and wrapped his arms around his younger twin, hoping to bring him as close to him as possible and let him know that he was there.

"Guys stop! STOP!" they heard the others in lead say and looking up Roxas noticed Demyx backing everyone up into a small circle in the middle of the road.

Looking ahead Roxas watched Zexion stand his ground and look on as a small group of Dominants exited the trees from the left. They came before them and stood there.

"Go away Dominants!" Zexion said, taking a protective pose. "We're heading to the Safe Place!"

"We can see that," chuckled the one in lead, a Dominant with light pink hair. "But you're not there yet."

"Shit!" Demyx cursed. "He looks strong!"

Ven pushed himself more into his brother and trembled more than he ever had. Roxas grasped him tightly and growled at the Dominants before them.

"We can smell the heated Submissive here," the leader spoke. "Now be good Submissives and hand them over before we take you all."

"Go away!" Hayner called to them.

"Do you Submissives actually think you can fight us?" the pink-haired Dominant chuckled. "Don't make me laugh."

"They might not be able to, but we can!"

The Submissives quickly shot to the right to see another group of Dominants come out of the forest, there were five of them this time, not three. There was suddenly a horrible growling nose coming from the group before them—quickly followed by the other group.

"Guys what'll we do? !" Demyx asked, looking at everyone. "They're too many!"

"Wait," Zexion whispered. "The Dominants look about ready to fight over us. When they attack each other we'll make a run for it alright?"

"A-Alright," Olette nodded with Pence.

"You sure this'll work?" Roxas asked.

"It's all we got, I'm sorry," Zexion said and then turned to the trembling Ven. "Ven, I'm sorry we couldn't protect you thoroughly."

"It's alright," Ven pulled out a weak smile. "Let's just hope your plan works."

"Get ready," Zexion whispered to the others, all watching as the two groups of Dominants growled at each other, baring their fangs and claws, ready to attack.

Then, in a flash, they attacked. Just as Zexion said they had attacked each other first, but just as the Submissives started to run for it they hadn't expected them to break up so easily and attack them.

"Shit!" Roxas gasped, backing him and his brother up as the Dominants went after them.

"RUN!" Demyx shouted, he and Zexion trying to get the others to run as fast as they could while dodging the Dominants.

Roxas gasped once he watched one Dominant tackle Demyx to the ground, the blonde crying out for the Dominant to get off him. Roxas turned towards Zexion, but just as he had a Dominant snuck up on them and tackled Roxas off his brother.

"Oh, you're a cutie aren't you," the Dominant purred, his emerald green eyes boring into Roxas' as he struggled to get him off him. "But you're not the one in heat."

The redhead's eyes suddenly glanced up at Ven who was frozen where he stood. Watching in horror as his brother was jumped by a Dominant. With a smirk the redhead held his arm out to him and said—

"Just come here Submissive and I'll make that terrible heat go away."

"You won't TOUCH HIM! !" Roxas cried out, managing to kick the Dominant off him and get up to push Ven into the woods, hoping the both of them make a run for it.

"No you don't!" that redhead returned and grabbed Roxas' wrist twirling him around before frowning. "Damn it, wrong one."

"Run Ven, RUN!" Roxas cried out, trying his best to keep the redheaded Dominant from his brother as Ven's legs sudden turned on and he ran as fast and as far as he could.

"Hey, hey! Get back here!" the Dominant redhead called out, about ready to let go of Roxas and chase after the heated Submissive, but instead got grabbed by Roxas and the little shit bit him good on the arm. "OW! God damnit! You little bastard!"

That bite wasn't all Roxas gave him. He gave him a good kick in the goods before booking it into the woods right after his brother, praying to any god that'd hear him that he could find him before any other Dominant.

"Ven! VEN!" Roxas called out, looking desperately for him.

The night had just gone from bad to worse in a matter of hours.

* * *

><p>Ven gasped and wheezed, coming to a horrible halt as he collapsed on the forest floor. He had never ran so fast in his life and he hadn't known how long he had been running either, nor was he aware of his surroundings. All he knew was that he suddenly had gotten himself into a darker part of the forest—a part that made him feel less safe than he was with the hungry Dominants.<p>

"R-Roxas . . . where are you?" Ven squeaked, looking around like a frightened bunny rabbit.

He shook now, unable to control himself. What was he going to do now?

"What's this . . . a heated Submissive—this early?"

Ven's head quickly snapped to the source of the voice and he froze seeing a strong Dominant standing on top of a dark tree, staring down at him like a hawk would a sparrow. This Dominant had pitch-black hair and gold eyes that didn't look too pleasantly down on him.

Ven whimpered and flinched back as he watched the Dominant jump down and stalk closer to him. Ven tried to back away, but all the distance his trembling legs managed was a few inches, not nearly enough to keep the Dominant away.

"I go out for a night hunt and look what I find," the Dominant smirked, baring his fangs as he brought up a clawed hand to caress Ven's cheek.

Ven gasped and closed his eyes tightly, afraid of the Dominant. The Dominant noticed this and so retracted his hand away from the other's skin slightly before purring and rubbing it anyways.

"Don't be afraid of me Submissive, I'm not here to hurt you."

Ven willed himself to open his eyes and look at the Dominant. Still, he trembled and watched the Dominant smirk as if he liked the way he trembled. Ven didn't like him touching him, in heat or not, but the Dominant was sending off a pheromone that made Ven want to lean more into him—but he quickly willed himself away.

"What's this?" the Dominant muttered. "Are you unaffected by my pheromones? Or are you just too scared to let go?"

In a bout of courage Ven managed to smack the Dominant's hand away, the Dominant showing a surprised look on his face as he stood there and watched the heated Submissive stagger away from him as if trying to get away, his eyes never leaving his.

"What're you going to do now? Run?" the Dominant chuckled, the laugh immediately going in Ven's list of dislikes, it creeped him out. "Is this your first heat or something? Do you need me to tell you how things are done?"

Ven trembled even more as the Dominant started at him again, walking closer to him almost casually.

"Listen Submissive, here's how things go," the Dominant was walking faster and Ven was freezing even more. "During your heat you're supposed to let a Dominant overpower you. In other words stop trying to run, that can make the Dominant very aggravated you see, especially when he's aroused as hell. So are you going to do your job or what Submissive, or do I have to get violent?"

Ven noticed the hard glare in the Dominant's eyes and his cowered before him. Whimpering as the Dominant came to tower over him Ven had no choice but to submit. He had remembered what his brother said and so, with tears in his eyes he knelt down, submitting to the Dominant.

"Good boy," the Dominant whispered, bending down to him to tilt his chin upwards so his lips could ghost over his heated skin. "Now turn around."

Ven knew he had no other choice but to obey and so, just as he had readied to do as the Dominant told him he jumped at the sound of another voice.

"Vanitas! What the hell are you doing?"

Ven looked up at the Dominant overshadowing him and watched him smirk before straightening and turning to their left to look at another Dominant.

"Terra . . . what does it _look_ like I'm doing?" the Dominant, known as Vanitas, said, placing his hands behind his back and smirking at the taller brunette who stood a few yards away, closing in the distance to feet.

Terra looked at the cowering Submissive and knew that he was the one who had been in heat when his friends had attacked the group. Not knowing why, but he had followed the Submissive into the woods and now he was about to be taken by a Dominant.

"What . . . were you chasing this one?" Vanitas asked, looking down at Ven who looked between the two in confusion and fear. "I thought you're not into chasing after Submissives."

"I . . . I was just making sure he was all right," Terra replied, glancing at Ven and then at Vanitas.

"Hm, how sweet of you," Vanitas answered with pure sarcasm before his features became dangerous, baring his fangs. "Now if you don't mind you can get lost. This Submissive is mine."

Terra didn't say anything. In fact he was about to turn and leave, like he usually did, but one look into the blonde's eyes, and that silent message of "help me" was too much for him. Clenching his fists he growled and turned back to Vanitas again, making sure he came out as threatening as he could.

"No!"

"What did you say?" Vanitas asked, stepping away from Ven and taking a step closer to Terra.

"I said no," Terra replied, standing there tall—something Vanitas wasn't used to. "I'll be taking that Submissive."

"Ha! Are you serious? !" Vanitas began to laugh that odd laugh of his again before looking at Terra and smirking. "What's gotten into you? You _NOW_ suddenly start acting like a Dominant? What's the matter? This Submissive too pretty to pass up? I wouldn't blame you—he looks ravishable."

"Get away from him!" Terra growled, something he hardly does—he's usually always a good-tempered Dominant, but now . . . Vanitas wasn't too sure of what to think.

Vanitas frowned, his features showing he was not at all pleased with what was happening.

"You want to fight me Terra? Then fight me!" Vanitas growled, crouching down and hissing.

Terra took another look at the young Submissive before getting into his stance as well and then . . . charging.

* * *

><p>"Ven! Ven where are you!" Roxas called out, looking around for any sign of him.<p>

He had been searching for who knows how long and he was tired as hell, but he couldn't give up. Ven could get hurt by those Dominants, hell they could probably smell him from a mile away!

"VE—!" he started, but was cut off by something ramming into his side and knocking him off his feet.

"There you are you pesky little Submissive!" a growl was heard above him and Roxas' inner self wanted nothing more than to whimper and submit to this fiend, but he couldn't—his brother was on the line and he swore he'd protect him during his first heat.

"Get off me!" Roxas growled, hitting at the Dominant above him.

"You hit some valuable goods, Submissive," the Dominant above him hissed, continuing to straddle the blonde Submissive. "What were to happen if I couldn't use them anymore, huh? It'd make many a Submissive sad you know."

"Go fuck yourself you damn Dominant!" Roxas growled, opening his eyes to bore dangerously into the emeralds above him.

"This is why I HATE Submissives out of heat—such foul creatures," the redhead shook his head sadly.

"You're the foul creatures! Attacking Submissives who weren't even in heat!" Roxas spat, still kicking his legs and flailing his arms.

"Ah, ah," the redhead replied, taking a hold of Roxas' arms to stop them from hitting anything else important. "Not me Submissive. I was only after the one in heat, that's all. You want to get mad, get mad at the others."

Roxas only hissed at the redhead before the redhead smirked and leant down, making sure to press all his body weight onto the smaller and younger Submissive. He loved the sounds of Roxas' uncomfortable groans as the air was being pressed out of him.

"Now," the redheaded Dominant continued his smirk as he pretty much laid on top of Roxas, both of his elbows on either side of Roxas' face, the redhead's own face coming dangerously close to Roxas'. "Are you going to tell me where that heated Submissive is? If you do I'll get off of you and let you breathe."

"If I knew where he was I wouldn't be looking for him now would I?" Roxas growled dangerously up at the redhead, any closer and he'd bite off his nose, he swore it!

"Why do you hate me?" the Dominant asked, feigning a hurt look. "I'm just doing my job."

"You wanna know the reason?" Roxas smiled sarcastically before scowling. "I hate Dominants like you, if not all of you, that only go after Submissives to knock 'em up and leave them! That and I hate redheads!"

"That hurts, right here," the Dominant replied, placing a hand over his heart. "Or at least it would if I had a heart. And whoever said I'd knock-up that Submissive? I don't roll that way."

"Then you're even more of a pig than I thought!" Roxas growled, managing to lift the Dominant off of him, of course it helping that the redhead decided to get away from the Submissive in that time.

"You're a feisty one Submissive. Too bad you aren't in your heat. It'd be delicious to fuck you, but now's not the time. Gotta find that sweet-smelling heated Submissive." Axel smirked with a wink before turning to dart off.

"Wait," Roxas got up and managed to stop the Dominant before he went off in search for his brother. "You mean you can't smell him right now?"

"Not really," Axel replied honestly with a shrug and sigh. "No thanks to you I lost him."

"Damn that means he's really far away," Roxas cursed before turning back to the redhead. "He's my brother, my twin actually. This is his first time in heat."

"Really? Sweet, then he's gonna be delicious to take," the redhead smirked.

"No!" Roxas shouted before he continued. "Please . . . he's all I have left after our parents died and I promised I'd protect him. I know you Dominants don't care but please help me find him. I need to know he's safe."

"You're right kid—I don't care," the redhead said, looking at his claws as he extracted them and then subtracted them. "Unless there's something in it for me."

Roxas bit his lip and clenched his fists. Closing his eyes tightly he cast his face down. He knew it was true; Dominants usually don't give a fuck about Submissives unless it had to do with fucking. It was for his brother though—all for Ventus.

"I know . . . that I'm not in heat yet, but you can have me if you help me find my brother," Roxas replied.

The redhead gave out a sigh and looked the Submissive up and down before glancing away and crossing his arms.

"I'm all for a willing fuck but I like 'em in heat," the Dominant replied.

"Fine! You can have me in heat then!" Roxas was about to get down on his knees and beg if he'd have to. "I'll do anything! Just . . . help me find my brother."

Roxas fell to his knees and covered his face. He had offered everything he had to the redheaded Dominant. What else was he to do? Especially if he didn't agree.

Roxas heard a sigh and glanced up, watching the Dominant straighten before walking over him and looking down at him.

"When's your heat?" he asked, sounding a tad bit annoyed, but nonetheless it made Roxas smile.

"A month from now," Roxas replied, rubbing his eyes from any stray tears as he stood up before the Dominant.

"That far away? Huh, alright, but I better get a good lay for what I'm doing," the Dominant pointed at Roxas. "Your brother still sounds delectable and you . . . not so much."

Roxas was slightly offended, but he had to make sure this Dominant was satisfied and so had to make sure he made his wait good. He had no choice but to play along. Roxas suddenly brought a smirk to his lips and leant close to the Dominant and purred saying—

"Just wait 'til my heat rolls around and I'll show you 'delectable'."

Roxas was pleased with himself when he saw that visible shutter from the Dominant, no doubt from arousal—huh, he didn't know he had it in him to be sexy. Roxas also had to keep the snicker inside him as he watched the Dominant clear his throat.

"Uh-hem, let's—let's go find your brother then shall we?" just as the Dominant started off Roxas grabbed his arm and smiled up at him timidly.

"Thanks . . . I really appreciate this—and it's Roxas."

The redhead nodded before sighing and saying—

"Axel—got it memorized?"

* * *

><p>Ven jolted back against the tree he was backed up against as he watched the two Dominants fight and it got pretty violent. He'd never seen anything like this before and he couldn't control his trembles. It was the scariest thing he's ever seen . . . had . . . had this been what Roxas felt like during his first heat?<p>

"Roxas," Ven whimpered, rubbing his face into his knees as he brought them up to chest.

Ven jumped again as he heard a particularly loud growl followed by a pained yelp. He looked and found the brunette had pinned the other Dominant to the ground, his fangs buried into the back of the raven's neck.

"Yield!" Terra growled, biting down harder into Vanitas' neck, his claws keeping the smaller Dominant pinned down.

"Never!" Vanitas spat out, even though he had been bested by the brunette he refused to give up.

Terra bit down hard and Vanitas cried out in pain. Ven's eyes grew so wide, thinking the brunette was going to bite the other's neck right off.

"Damn it Vanitas, yield!" Terra shouted, one more bite and it could seriously damage Vanitas, he didn't want that but he'd do it if he didn't desist.

Vanitas growled and managed to turn his head and look at Ven sitting there against a tree, his hands over his mouth, eyes wide with tears falling down. Vanitas growled, biting his lip before shouting—

"Fine! You want the damn Submissive? You can have him!"

Terra would have let go of Vanitas in a flash after having given up, but he knew Vanitas, he was a trickster and so _slowly_ let him go before getting off him and wiping the blood off his face. He watched carefully as Vanitas got up on wobbling legs before turning towards Terra with an evil look, another glance at the heated Submissive and then he turned and left them.

Terra sighed out; glad he didn't try anything else. He usually did. It was then he turned to look at the trembling Submissive in heat. He watched the poor blonde freeze before he slowly began to move into a submitting form.

All that replayed in Ven's mind was what Roxas told to him "Just let them take you". So Ven was going to do just that. He had just seen two strong Dominants fight it out for him and it scared him like nothing else. He didn't want to get hurt by either of them if he didn't become a good Submissive and submit and let them take him.

Terra watched the young heated Submissive turn to him and get into a submissive position, as expected any Submissive do when Dominants fought over to have you. Terra's throat clenched, watching the poor boy shake hurt him to the core.

"Hey, you don't have to do that," Terra replied, coming up to him and touching him gently on the shoulder.

He felt the Submissive flinch away from him before looking up at him in confusion and terror.

"A-Am I doing something wrong?" Ven asked, his voice even trembling with fear. "You-You won, you can have me now. That's what you want, right Dominant?"

"It's not like that," Terra replied, helping the boy to a standing position. "I'm not like the others alright? I won't hurt you."

"Y-You mean you're not effected?" Ven asked, shaking under the Dominant's touched.

"I am, just like any other Dominant, but I haven't come here to hurt you. I know you're scared because it's your first heat, but don't worry, I'll help you," Terra replied.

"He-Help me how?" Ven asked, biting his bottom lip.

"Anyway you want," Terra replied, just seeing this little Submissive sent him into a large protective mode—a mode he wasn't sure if he liked or disliked.

"I . . . I want to find my brother," Ven gasped, suddenly letting his tears and fears go on this strong tall Dominant. "Please, you have to help me find him!"

"Is he in heat?" Terra asked.

"No," Ven sniffed. "Then . . . you can't find him?"

"No, no, I'll help you, but it may take a while right?" Terra tried to calm the poor boy down. "But first . . . let's find you a place to lay down. You don't look so good."

"Al-Alright," Ven nodded, willing his body to let this strange Dominant lead him towards a safer place. "Um . . . I . . . uh . . ."

"What is it?" Terra asked.

"I'm Ventus, you can call me Ven I guess," Ven said, looking up at the Dominant.

Terra smiled down gently at the blonde before nodding and rubbing his back soothingly.

"I'm Terra."


	4. No Scent

**Daughter Of The Revolution: Alright, this may be the last chapter for a while. Why? Because I'd like more reviews, and by the looks of hits this story is getting it's pretty popular. So you guys wouldn't mind reviewing some ;) Now I have about 13 chapters already prewritten and ready to go so yeah . . . just tellin' ya ;D Enjoy, this story is now rated M ;3**

* * *

><p>Roxas groaned as the morning sun began to rise. That means they had been looking ALL night for his brother and still found nothing. Where could he be?<p>

Suddenly, the worst scenarios began to play in Roxas' mind. He could have been taken by a band of Dominants and banged by all, or a large burly Dominant could have taken him into a cave to have his way with him and then leave him for dead. Oh the possibilities were endless!

"We need to keep searching!" Roxas cried out, hopping over a fallen log, passing Axel.

"What? You're kidding right?" Axel puffed. "We haven't taken a break since we introduced ourselves to each other. Jeez, what are you running on? !"

"My brother is out there! In his first heat!" Roxas turned to Axel with narrowed eyes. "I wouldn't expect a Dominant like you to understand, but just think about it—what if there were 10 of you around him right now! ?"

"Shit, we better find him soon," Axel muttered, quickly getting up and walking ahead of Roxas who quickly followed him.

* * *

><p>"Is that enough water for you or would you like me to make another trip to get some more?" Terra asked, looking down at the heated Submissive who continued to drink canteen after canteen of water—no matter how many times he traveled to the small stream nearby.<p>

Terra watched fondly as the little blonde's cheeks turned a pinker shade before letting him have his canteen back.

"T-That's good enough, thank-you," Ven nodded, folding his hands in his lap.

"Alright," Terra sighed, placing his canteen back into his pack. "Anything else I can do for you?"

Ven flinched as Terra reached his arm out to touch his head, as soon as his hand came into contact with his fevered skin it settled him—much like Roxas' touch, but different. Ven let out a pleased sigh as he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Terra noticed this and so let go of the boy before standing up to glance away from him.

"Well I'm telling you this now—you'll be in heat for about 10 days," Terra replied, clearing his throat.

"10 days?" Ven whined. "I can't stand being like this for more than a few minutes. What am I to do?"

"Sorry," Terra replied with an apologetic smile and shrug. "You're stuck like this, unless you . . . mate."

"Oh . . ." Ven looked away, his face getting much too warm for his liking.

Ven's thoughts quickly went away as the sound of his hungry stomach fell into the air, though his face did heat even more than before.

"Hungry?" Terra asked, smiling down at the cute little blonde who tried to hide it, failing horribly. "Alright, I'll go hunt for something."

"W-Wait!" Ven gasped, suddenly grasping onto Terra's wrist. "I know how long hunting can take, please—don't leave me for that long!"

"Hhh, this will make it harder, but I guess you can tag along if you want to," Terra replied, scratching the side of his face.

"Thank-you! Thank-you so much!" Ven nearly jumped on the Dominant as he flung his arms around the brunette's neck and constricted him of air.

"Heh, heh, alright, now I can't breathe with you like that," Terra chuckled, but Ven wasn't moving—at all.

Terra stiffened as he felt Ven's face suddenly rub into his neck—no doubt he was sensing his pheromones and reacting to them. Terra wanted nothing more than to do the same thing, but he knew if he even rubbed his face into Ven's neck he wouldn't be able to stop. He'd lick him, then bite him, then kiss him, and he . . . he just couldn't.

"Okay," Terra said, chuckling uneasy as he pushed a dazed Ven away from him. "Well you—you better keep up okay? Heated or not we're going out hunting and I don't want you lagging behind."

Ven shook his head, Terra watching him shake his daze off before blushing and nodding.

"Alright then, let's go," Terra said, shooting his head into a direction before turning and running off, Ven close behind.

* * *

><p>"That's it! I don't care if there are five billion me's around your brother! We're taking a BREAK!" Axel said, coming to sit on a fallen log and catch his breath, Roxas coming up to him not looking too pleased.<p>

"Come on!" Roxas groaned, looking up at the position of the sun. "It's already leaving passed noon!"

"Yeah, precisely and I. Haven't. Had. A. Break. Since. Morning!" Axel replied, pointing to his chest. "I haven't even picked up a decent scent of a heated Submissive."

"Is there something wrong with your nose then?" Roxas growled, looking at the redhead in annoyance.

"Nope, it was perfectly fine last I checked," Axel said, looking as equally annoyed back at Roxas. "You know what . . . I'm starting to think this deal was a bad idea. In heat or not, you're horrible."

"Yeah, well same here," Roxas muttered, still looking around for any clue to where his brother was—it was a big forest and one could easily get lost so quickly.

"Hhh, don't you ever give it a break?" Axel asked, still trying to catch his breath.

"You wouldn't understand, you probably never had a sibling to care for day and night," Roxas said, still looking high and low for any clue.

"You're right, I didn't. I was an only child and I sure as hell am glad, if I ever worried like you I think I'd kill myself," Axel groaned with a roll of his eyes.

Roxas scowled in the Dominant's direction, but other than that, continued his way. Axel noticed the Submissive getting farther and father out of sight and so stood up and stalked towards him.

"Hey, hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Well, since you're not doing your job and helping me find my brother, I'll just have to do it myself!" Roxas snapped back.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try," Axel chuckled. "Without this Dominant nose equipped to sniff out only heated Submissives you'd never get anywhere."

"Watch me!" Roxas bit back, turning to leave once more.

"I never told you this 'cause I didn't want to scare you, but we can't sniff out heated Submissive if they're mating with someone," Axel called out to the retreating Submissive who quickly froze.

Roxas' eyes widened. He had figured something like this could happen, but he didn't want to think of it. He just . . . he just wanted to find his brother.

"So he could be really close to us, maybe less than a mile away, but I wouldn't be able to tell . . . if he was mating to someone," Axel admitted. "The Dominant's scent would usually overcome the heated Submissive's smell so no other Dominants wander near. I'm sorry, but it's true."

"We'll find my brother," Roxas inhaled, trying to calm himself. "Just . . . help me find him."

"Alright," Axel nodded, hating to see that defeated look in the Submissive's eyes, but it was there—no matter how he tried to deny it.

Sure they'll eventually find his brother, but Axel wasn't too sure if Roxas would like it when they found him. Usually a first heat is always strongest. He's bound to have attracted numerous Dominants and is no doubt mating with one right now. He knew and so did Roxas.

But Roxas didn't want to believe it.

* * *

><p>"Alright, there it is, you see it Ven?" Terra whispered, both boys hiding on the top branch of a tree, watching as a young buck came wandering towards the small stream where Terra had gotten their water.<p>

"Yeah," Ven nodded, besides the heat he was excited about hunting with this Dominant, his sire was supposed to have taught him so since he had died before he could, they had to have friends help them, still . . . they were all Submissive, their neighbors, so hunting with this Dominant was more than exciting for him.

"Now you're going to stay here and watch how a Dominant gets their meals," Terra whispered next to Ven's ear, making him shudder and blush in hopes Terra hadn't seen it—he had of course.

Ven then watched as Terra crawled away from him and onto a branch right above the unsuspecting buck. He then watched in amazement as Terra jumped down and quickly pounced upon the deer, quickly snapping its neck for a quick, easy death. He then looked up at Ven in the trees and smiled, giving him a thumbs-up.

Ven blushed but smiled back down at him.

"Dinner's served Ven," Terra said, holding up their prized catch. "Come on, you can help cook this guy."

Ven nodded before getting down and following Terra back to their makeshift camping ground. There he helped him start a fire and skin the deer. Then he sat next to it with drooling eyes as it cooked, waiting for it to be done.

"You know if you stare at it it's going to take longer to cook," Terra replied with a chuckle watching the young Submissive act so childish. "How old are you anyway Ven?"

The blonde turned to the brunette at the sound of his name and then blushed, nearly burying his face in his knees again.

"16"

"Yeah, I guess that's a ripe age to be in your first heat," Terra nodded, it's what he expected.

"You?" Ven asked, looking back at the brunette who lounged some feet away from him in the shade of a tall oak tree.

"26," Terra replied with a smile.

Ven smiled before burying his face back into his knees. He blushed remembering Roxas' comment about wanting him to mate with someone his age—this guy was 10 years older than him, but right now . . . he really didn't care. He was strangely drawn to this male and he often wondered if that was just his heat talking to him, which was killing him by the way.

"Hey, maybe you should get away from the flames," Terra suggested, looking concerned for the blonde. "You're already hot enough as it is."

"Oh, okay," Ven said, scooting back, but only a little.

"Ven," Terra warned.

"Hhh, okay!" Ven groaned and went towards a tree to sit against and stare at their cooking meal.

Crossing his arms Ven only grumped there, he then looked towards Terra who only smirked at him, pulling at numerous blades of grass. Ven felt his face heat up just by looking at the handsome brunette's face. He had to look away less he be drawn in more to him—more than he already was.

_Is it wrong that I want to be closer to his body?_ Ven asked himself. _Is it the heat that is affecting me like this? If so . . . then . . . why isn't Terra acting like I am? Am . . . am I not good enough for him?_

Terra watched Ven's face fall into a sad frown and wondered what was wrong with him. For a split second his body almost wanted to dart over there and hold him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Never before had Terra felt so drawn to any Submissive—he hadn't been around many Submissives in their first heat—that could be it, it could be.

_Compared to me he's so young_, Terra thought, glancing at Ven again who still kept that frown on his face. _What's wrong with him? Oh, it must be his brother . . . he's awfully worried about him. Hm, they must be really close—I don't even worry that much over mine. Hhh, I know it's selfish, but is it wrong that I want to spend a little more time with him before I give him back to his brother? Hhh._

Inhaling Terra turned towards their meal before getting up.

"Well, looks like our meal's done," he said, smiling back at Ven who only looked up at him, no smile at all on his face.

Terra came up to it and gave a good portion to Ven.

"Here, eat up, you'll need it. That heat's going to stick with you for a whooooole week, and then some. I've heard it's not pretty if not taken care of," Terra chuckled, placing a large chunk of meat beside Ven.

"Then take care of it!" Ven grumbled, surprising himself and Terra.

Terra froze for a little while before chuckling and ruffling Ven's blonde locks before sitting next to him and eating his portion. He watched Ven grumble to himself before taking up the meat given to him and began eating it.

After a few bites he watched Ven's eyes drift back to the dying fire.

"I'm serious though . . . I don't want to be like this for a whole week, _and then some_. I don't," Ven said, subconsciously shaking his head, his eyes off afar into the dying embers.

"You'll get through it," Terra nodded. "Eat up, it's good to keep up your strength."

"And you!" Ven turned towards Terra looking at him accusingly. "You're not even affected by my heat!"

Terra's eyes were wide, he hadn't expected the shy timid Submissive to suddenly lash out at him—was this him or the heat? He wasn't too sure. But it still surprised him nonetheless.

"Do I not smell good enough for you or anything? Jeez the other Dominants looked like they were about ready to eat me up! What about you, huh? !"

Terra blinked multiple times before he could comprehend what exactly was going on and why the little one was so upset. When he had time to catch his thoughts he sighed and once again rubbed the blonde's locks.

"You want me to say 'I want to eat' you so you can feel better?" this time it was Ven who was caught off-guard, blinking rapidly before glancing up with beautiful blues at the Dominant.

"Fine," Terra nodded. "That heat of yours is driving me crazy. I could eat you were you sit."

Terra smiled as he watched Ven blush hysterically before turning his head away and then back and then away again. He was so cute when flustered.

Once again Ven had surprised the both of them and leaned up towards Terra, pecking him on the lips lightly before sitting back down like before and continuing his meal. Ven was too focused on eating to even see Terra's dusted pint cheeks, or his fingers coming up to his lips to touch where Ven had. Ven had peeked a shy look back towards the Dominant only to see his face being drawn closer to his by some unseen force neither cared about.

Their lips touched again in another short peck, but it was quickly followed by another, and then another before Terra's left hand came to rest gently on Ven's cheek, holding him there for longer kisses. Neither had really noticed how far Terra leaned over to where Ven's back touched the ground, nor how tight Ven's legs were, wrapped around Terra's waist.

The kisses and nips applied to Ven's neck sparked a fire in his gut, a fire far worse than his heat. In fact, everything Terra was doing helped his heat. Each kiss, each lick, cooled his heated skin, but it also brought on a new heat, a heat that pooled inside him where it bubbled up, ever so close to bursting out of him.

"Ah," Ven moaned out, feeling Terra's gentle hand come under his shirt was heavenly, just as heavenly as the sharp teeth digging into the skin of his neck right now. "Uh!" Ven moaned out again, this time louder as he bucked his hips upon feeling Terra's fingers skim past his nipples, soon beginning to rub there to where they hardened.

He wanted him; Ven wanted Terra so bad right now. He didn't care if it was the heat or if Terra, like the other Dominants, would just mate and leave him. He just wanted him inside him right now.

"T-Terra," Ven moaned out, eyes closing tightly from all the pleasure he was giving him even if it was just a little. "Please . . . please take this heat away from me."

Ven opened his eyes to see Terra kissing a trail down his chest; he had stopped when he asked this of him. Ven tried to see anything in Terra's eyes, but they seemed to be glazed over by something, something that blocked his thoughts from Ven.

Ven let out a pleased moan upon feeling Terra continue, his kisses trailing to his right ribs where Terra sunk his teeth into one, making Ven groan and moan at the same time. Could he even be more aroused than he already was now? Once again Ven bucked his hips and he knew for sure Terra had to _feel_ him, feel how aroused he was.

Ven watched in a daze as the Dominant lifted himself on strong arms and pushed himself up his body so his face came close to his and lips met again. Both eyes closed, both tongues meeting. It had distracted Ven long enough for Terra to pull his pants, and everything with it, down off his legs.

"Uh," Ven moaned, letting his head lean to the other side to let the Dominant have as much access to his neck as he wanted.

It had felt so right as Terra bit down on his vocals, feeling his tongue swirl all over it as he swallowed felt amazing. Why hadn't he and Terra started this earlier? ! It would have saved him a half-day of going through this stupid heat.

Ven's hands slowly trailed up Terra's thick arms until they were wrapped around his shoulders. He wanted him closer and he just couldn't seem to get him close enough.

"Terra, ah!" Ven groaned, leaning his head back, feeling something enter him wasn't too unpleasant.

That something was joined by another something though and it wasn't long before Ven's body burned him. He felt he'd die if Terra didn't join him in this unquenching flame. Ven let out a whining moan as the heat of his body licked at him dangerously. He could feel those something's inside him, his body desperately trying to get more of them in, but it wasn't enough, never enough.

Ven opened his eyes and panted up at Terra who was looking down at him with dark blue orbs that were so hard to read. He looked worried almost, but Ven smiled softly before leaning up and kissing him deep, making sure the Dominant closed his eyes and enjoyed this just as much as Ven was.

Ven then took one of Terra's arms and placed it over his shoulder as he turned around and pressed his back towards the Dominant, assuming submissive form. Ven closed his eyes, pressing his back into a well-toned chest and feeling a thick arousal pressing against his thigh only made him moan, his body wanting just that.

Ven gasped as he felt Terra shift above him before he moved both arms over his shoulders, as if to brace himself. Ven glanced at those arms for but a moment before closing his eyes and feeling Terra enter him.

It hurt, only for a little while, but after that was over Ven could feel his body wanting nothing more than 'more, more, more'. So the wants of his body eventually made it out of his mouth.

"More," Ven shakily whispered, his right hand trembling as it came up and grasped onto Terra's bicep.

He felt Terra rub his face into the crook of his neck and nod before pulling out, only leaving the tip of himself in before slowly pushing back in to bury all of himself inside the young heated Submissive. It went on like this for a while, slow thrusts that drove Ven crazy, especially as Terra's manhood brushed against something so sweet inside him it nearly made Ven's holdings give out, leaving him in a heap on the ground.

Each time that bundle of nerves was rubbed up against Ven would shiver violently. This shiver wouldn't stop until he came; until he came so hard he nearly collapsed, but no, still . . . his body wanted more.

"More!" Ven breathed out once more, his body slick with sweat and tremors from his previous orgasm.

Again Terra continued his slow pace until Ven came again, it was also on his second time coming that he had felt Terra release his seed inside him, Ven's body greedily taking it all, hoping to take this seed and plant it somewhere inside him. That's what his body wanted and it was going to make sure it got it.

"More!" Ven cried out, his body speaking for anything and everything about him.

Terra was the same way though, his body wouldn't let anything else come to mind but on this Submissive beneath him, and in taking him until he was milked dry of everything he had. The slow thrusts soon became faster and harder, his body hardened at the cries of the young Submissive and the heat filled his senses making his mind think of nothing but mating and relieving that heat from that poor little Submissive.

Terra groaned out as he came for the 5th time, his arms wrapped tightly around the Submissive who continually demanded more from his mating partner, only to have said partner continually oblige to his terms. It wasn't enough; it was never enough for either of them.

The sweat drenching their bodies helped the friction as their intimate moves became more heated, the touches more sensual, the bites deeper, the grip tighter. Everything. It wasn't either of their faults though . . . for letting this happen, they were only answering to the want of their bodies and they both enjoyed it.

Their mating continued on well into the night, ending only because of the exhaustion on both of them. Each collapsing in a heap on the ground, holding each other close—even too tired to disconnect their bodies, and so there they laid, not to sleep, but rest. They were still wide awake and felt they would be for a while, but their bodies were tired and so they'd rest until they've recovered some strength to continue . . . to continue this ongoing dance they both felt they'd never be able to finish even if it took them their entire lives.

Laying his head against the cool grass Ven gasped out, staring into nothing in particular. After he had regained somewhat of his strength, the only strength he had gained back was to speak—and it was to only speak one word . . .

"More."

Of course whenever he demanded it his partner would give it and Ven closed his eyes, letting out a moan upon feeling his partner begin to move again, granting his need.

Both their needs.


	5. The World's Gone To Hell

**Daughter of The Revolution: Well, sorry if you think things are going a little fast, I try not to do that, but it happens. That and I know plenty of you are waiting for some good ole AkuRoku ;D but as you can tell . . . their relationship in here will take longer than most to develop because of their attitudes towards the other, and their kinds. That and some other things as well, which you'll find out later D**

**And one reason why Ven and Terra took so quickly to each other is just 'cause I love them and I see them like that :) I guess they're kinda like Riku and Sora in this story. Axel's just the stuborn hothead who'll take some time before he comes around 'kays? 'Kay :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"You know what, you're lucky I'm here or you'd probably starve to death," Axel replied, tossing away the bone he had just stripped of all meat and leaning back where he sat.<p>

"I can hunt perfectly fine," Roxas muttered, he really wasn't in the mood to argue and Axel knew that—for once Axel didn't like that . . . a not-arguing Roxas.

"I'm sure, but not now," Axel replied. "Look at you—you're a depressed mess."

Roxas said nothing though—he barely even ate the rabbits Axel had caught and so-generously shared with the Submissive. Axel didn't like the way the poor Submissive was acting, not saying he cared or anything, but seriously . . . the guy needed to lighten up.

"Hhh, we'll find your brother, don't worry," Axel replied, sitting up and looking at the blonde who stared down blankly at his rabbit.

"I haven't seen my brother for five days, why wouldn't I worry? !" Roxas asked, still not looking at the Dominant.

Axel then noticed something drip onto the rabbit in Roxas' hands, it was tears. Of course, like he said, he didn't care, but the Submissive didn't need to go all out and cry when he didn't need to. He was sure this is a regular happening—you know, heated Submissive disappears for about a week, mating with some Dominant before returning home to his overly worried siblings.

Nothing out of the norm really.

Axel was about to tell him just this when Roxas spoke up himself—not really talking to anyone in particular, just voicing his thoughts.

"I had promised to protect him during his first heat and now look at me . . . I couldn't even do that!"

"Look Roxas, I can understand if you're upset over this if you were a Dominant and Dominants do that, for pride you know, but you're not. You're a Submissive, so just accept this. Plus he's probably become an adult already, be happy for him," Axel replied, trying to calm the blonde down.

"How can I be happy if he was mated against his will? !" Roxas nearly shouted, turning to face the redhead with red tear-filled eyes, streams running down his cheeks.

"Well what if he wasn't?" Axel asked, once again leaning back where he sat, his arms crossing behind his head. "Did you ever think about that?"

"Sure Axel, sure," Roxas growled looking back. "All you Dominants are the same—wanting one thing and one thing only. You don't care about us."

"Seriously Roxas, what the hell is your problem? !" Axel growled. "I've been around a lot of Submissives, but never one as Dominant-acting as you! The hell's wrong with you? !"

"Oh, concerned for little ole me?" Roxas looked at Axel with all the sarcasm one possibly could when refering to the word, so much that Axel actually ground his teeth at it, this he doesn't do often. "I'm so flattered."

"Hhh, you know what—I don't want to know," Axel mumbled to himself, turning his back to the Submissive, he just didn't want to deal with him anymore.

Roxas was more of a pain to be with than Riku . . . ah, Riku . . . Axel often wondered how he was doing as of late. No doubt getting some from his attractive mate—heh, he's probably got another litter on the way, knowing him. He's a stud and he knows it, of course Axel can be as well, he just didn't want to.

"Hhh, Riku better be enjoying the mated life," Axel mumbled to himself, laying down to rest up a bit even if the sun was high. "Wonder what he's doing right now . . . probably cleaning those snot-nosed pups, heh—or Terra, wait! Where the hell is Terra? Ugh, I don't know anymore. The world's going to hell, what can I say?"

So Axel closed his eyes for a quick nap—before Roxas decides to get out of the quiet-depressed state and into the _loud_-depressed state.

* * *

><p>Terra pulled out with a groan, rolling off of the young Submissive to attempt to stand up. Ven, though, just laid there in the grass, panting and about giggled as he watched his partner try to put feeling back into his legs, well, enough feeling to stand up again.<p>

"You know . . . I don't get why you keep pulling out," Ven spoke up, a little irritation laced in his features as he puffed his cheeks up and pouted. "When you're just going to enter back in."

"Well," Terra let out a chuckle as he pushed off the tree he leant against and stretched his legs slightly before bending down to pick up his tossed garments. "For starters, who else is going to get the meal we really need right now? I don't think I can keep this up with this much of an empty stomach."

Ven tried hard not to giggle as Terra hissed when he stood upright again. The poor Dominant was sore, not doubt. Ven was sore as well, of course not in the same places Terra was, but still, he was sore, but not complaining or anything.

"I think I can," Ven grinned mischievously before wiggling his hips provocatively towards his partner.

Terra closed his eyes and quickly turned away before the wants of his body outweighed the reason he had managed to pull out of his brain—and that reason was that they needed to eat. The both of them, especially if they were going to continue this up for about five more days. Ven gave off a pout; it hadn't worked like it had the other four times Terra tried heading off to get food.

Ven was starving, that was for sure—but starving for another's body and food, he was pretty sure were different things. It seemed like it had been five days of straight heated mating. Ven can't really remember taking a break if only to rest for a little while before going at it again. He guessed that was the way his heat effected both partners.

"You don't really need to go with me hunting this time Ven," Terra replied with a nod, fixing his clothing before turning to head out. "Your heated scent is covered by mine, you should be fine. I'll be back in a few."

"Hurry," Ven gave out a whine, earning a smile from Terra as he turned and headed off.

Ven, himself, couldn't help but smile. There was just something about Terra that made him smile—and not just the size of his manhood. Sure Terra was incredibly handsome and strong, and his voice was the sexiest thing on earth, especially when it was husky from long hours of mating, uh, to die for.

But those are only a few reasons why Ven smiled. Terra was easy to talk to and protective. He smiled a lot, and that was very attractive to a small timid Submissive like Ven, though it was a little easier to be more open around him so quickly. It was hard to explain, but it was true, Ven almost felt more open with Terra than with his own twin, Roxas. Well, in certain ways, he guessed he was.

Still . . . what would happen after his heat was gone? Would Terra leave like most Dominants do? Roxas had warned Ven about this, but it never sunk in until now. The sole reason was because he had thought that he'd just find a Dominate to pup him and that's it—no attachments at all, but Terra . . . he can definitely say he was attached to.

He didn't want Terra to go like the other Dominants, but then again—if Ven thought about it, Terra wasn't like other Dominants. He was different somehow; Ven just knew it in his soul. Maybe he wouldn't leave, maybe . . . just maybe, he could have a relationship with Terra like his father did his and Roxas' mother.

Just maybe . . .

Ven closed his eyes for but a moment, his gaze wandering off towards the numerous fluffy white clouds, but when he opened them again the clouds were gone, now they were replaced with twinkling stars and a night blanket blue sky ahead.

Blinking in confusion the smell of smoke soon filled his nostrils, that and the smell of dinner. He hadn't realized how hungry he'd been until he managed to sit up and feel the emptiness of his stomach.

"Finally awake I see."

Ven turned to see Terra sitting by a dying fire, chewing on a piece of meat. That smirk on his features looking so damn sexy right now. Ven hadn't even noticed the drool rolling down his chin. He really had been hungry.

"You got something, right there," Terra motioned to his own chin to gesture to Ven's.

"Oh," Ven blushed before quickly rubbing it away.

He just sat there as he watched Terra get up and give him a piece of meat, it had been a rabbit—or so Ven had thought. Terra sat down next to him, continuing to chew on his own piece.

Ven about sunk his teeth into the delectable piece of meat before Terra happened to lean over to him and whisper in his ear—

"You have about 2 minutes to eat that before I jump you."

Ven froze slightly and shivered as he felt a hot, thick, and wet tongue drag itself across the shell of his ear, almost turning him into a puddle of goop right there. For a second Ven wondered if he should believe Terra, but one glance from Ven and one smirk from Terra was all it took to convince Ven.

Ven had never eaten so fast in his life, but he managed to get down most of the meat. Terra hadn't been kidding when he said he had only 2 minutes to finish it.

* * *

><p>"Kill. Me. Now."<p>

Axel groaned as he was shaken awake by one very, very, VERY annoying Submissive by the name of Roxas—you know, blonde hair, blue eyes, a little short—yeah, that's the kid.

"What now?" Axel groaned rubbing his eyes as Roxas complained about him sleeping too late and when Axel had looked up he only noticed the sky JUST turning dawn—can't he even sleep a good night's sleep, at least once? ! "Ah hell no, hell NO! I've had it! That's it!"

Roxas jumped back as the redheaded Dominant jumped up, holding his hands up. Roxas warily watched as the redhead huffed and puffed and growled, looking back at him. He watched as he raised his index finger and pointed at him as if accusing him of some heinous crime.

"You!" he growled. "I've had enough of!"

"I beg your pardon!" Roxas scoffed, his face turning into a scowl once again.

"Go ahead, beg 'cause I'm not gonna give you anything else!" Axel nearly shouted. "I put up with you for the past 10 days and I can't take it! Frankly I don't even know why I put up with you for one—oh that's right our stupid little deal. Well you know what? I hope it's worth it 'cause your brother's about half a mile due south. There ya go, I'm leaving."

"W-What?" Roxas was officially baffled especially after what the redhead had suddenly done. "W-Wait! You're telling me you smelt Ven? !"

"Well, what was remaining of his heat escapade," Axel called back, every now and then turning back around. "Don't expect the best, but don't expect the worst either. I'll see you in about a month blondie."

At that the redhead waved Roxas off and disappeared. Roxas hadn't even had time to think about what the Dominant had just said before he turned south and ran as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>"So . . . how are you feeling now?" Terra asked, stomping out the fire and turning to Ven who was inspecting himself.<p>

"Good . . . I guess," Ven replied, still gazing at his skin—it was like his heat had never happened at all. "I'm glad that's over. Thanks, bye the way—for helping me."

Terra smiled softly at Ven who in turn smiled back. With a nod Terra blushed a little—he supposed it was his job to help out Submissives in times of heat, but . . . he had just never really done his 'job' until now, and getting a thanks for it was a little—awkward, especially after being around Axel and Riku for the longest time who always bolted it after they were done with a Submissive.

"You know . . . you're pretty cute when you blush like that," Ven said, catching Terra out of his thoughts to only look at a scarlet-face Submissive.

"You are too," Terra chuckled, coming up to pinch Ven on the cheek.

Of course Ven swatted his hand away, which only caused Terra to tackle the blonde, which caused the two to roll around and playfully wrestle for a little while like a bunch of pups, and then came the make-out session. This had always surprised Ven, even after their heated week and a half they were still all over each other—maybe they could have a relationship like his parents. Ven would just have to ask if Terra could stay first.

"What. The. Hell? !"

Terra and Ven froze, both turning towards the source of those words to see Roxas standing wide-eyed in front of their little camping grounds.

"Roxas!" Ven smiled, all too happy to see his brother again, but that smile quickly faded as he watched his horrified brother march up to the two and pretty much drag Ven out from under Terra.

"The hell do you think you're doing to my brother you animal!" Roxas hissed at the brunette who was just as dumbfounded as Ven right now. "Ven you don't know how worried I had been! I've been looking for you day and night and then when I find you you're being attacked by that Dominant!"

"No, no, Roxas you don't understand. Terra, he's—" Ven tried to start a conversation with his brother, but Roxas was too angered to even think about what his brother had to say.

"The one who had kept you in your heat, I figured!" Roxas growled at the Dominant who had now stood up and stared at the twins in confusion, not really knowing what to say. "All those fucking Dominants want from a Submissive is a good lay. They're all the same! Come on Ven, let's get you home!"

"But Roxas!" Ven cried, his brother was a lot stronger than he thought; even he couldn't break free from him.

Ven turned back to see Terra still standing there, confusion glazed over every thought, every move in his body. Ven pleaded with him silently to help but Terra didn't know what to do. If he helped Ven then the brother would attack, if he didn't then Ven would be heartbroken. He couldn't think—he just didn't know what to do.

That was the last thing Ven had seen—a confused as hell Terra. It wasn't until later that he blamed himself for not stopping Roxas when he should have. At first he blamed Roxas for taking him away from the Dominant, and then the Dominant for not doing anything, but really—they were all too confused to do anything.

Confusion was never good, for anyone.

* * *

><p>"Come on Ven, eat up," Roxas came up to their nest and gave Ven a bowl full of berries. "They're blackberries, your favorite."<p>

"I'm not hungry," Ven muttered, turning his face from Roxas.

"Stop being like this Ven," Roxas sighed, sitting next to him.

"Why? !" Ven snapped, turning on his twin in lightning speed. "I told you that Dominant did nothing but help me! Where were you huh? Lost with another!"

Roxas narrowed his eyes and slammed the bowl of berries down on their nest before saying—

"I had been looking for you day and night like I had said. Why the hell didn't you try and escape from that jerk? !"

"His name was Terra and he wasn't a jerk!" Ven bit back. "I liked him, I really did, and I think . . . he liked me."

There was a small fond smile on Ven's lips that made Roxas roll his eyes.

"Oh come on Ven!' Roxas scoffed. "What are you thinking? That Dominant didn't give a damn about you! He did about your heat though. Not everyone is as lucky as mom and dad. We're not going to get relationships like that!"

"Says YOU!" Ven jumped to his feet, staring down at his older brother with narrowed eyes, he was SICK of Roxas telling him of what will and won't happen. "Maybe it's YOU who won't get lucky and find a mate like mom and dad, but just when I thought I had found mine you take me away from him! I think you just want me to be a miserable lonely wretch just because you were left after a Dominant got a hold of you on your first heat!"

Ven had said it, he had said all his thoughts that had bottled up for the passed two weeks since he and Roxas had returned home. He didn't care if Roxas cried or got angry, he really didn't. But the look on Roxas' face wasn't that of sadness, or anger, but of surprise—he hadn't known his brother to be so outspoken.

Roxas blinked a few times before glancing down at the bowl of berries. He looked back up to Ven, his eyes still narrowed in spite. Roxas blinked once more before taking the bowl of berries and placing it next to where Ven stood. After that he stood up and turned to leave.

"You—really should eat something Ven, it's not healthy."

And then he was gone.

Ven was proud of himself for standing up to his twin like that, but the image of Roxas' face kept flooding into his brain, especially the image of his face when he was 12 years old and Ven had found him after a Dominant had gotten a hold of him. What had he done? ! He hadn't meant to say things like that, never.

"I'm so sorry Roxas, I'm just so angry and sad—all at the same time," Ven covered his face with his hands and cried, for everything that has happened.

* * *

><p>"There you are, where the hell have you been Terra?" Axel asked, leaning back in his own nest, watching the brunette Dominant finally come marching home. "I thought you might have been with a Submissive, but then you vanished for two weeks afterwards."<p>

"I was with Riku," Terra said, the tone of his voice was that of an annoyed dog.

"Why were you with him?" Axel asked.

"Sometimes his company's better than yours," Terra snipped in, sitting down in his nest and refusing to talk.

"Hhh, the world's gone to hell what can I say?" Axel replied, shaking his head and mentally counting down the days when that little blondie will enter heat and give him the lay he deserves.


	6. Counting Down

**Daughter Of The Revolution: Okay so I won't be able to update for a while so I'll give you this chapter :) Enjoy and more reviews please :D**

* * *

><p>Riku let out a sigh as he sat there and watched his five little pups run around, chasing each other, giggling and smiling away like young pups should. He smiled fondly watching as Sora came over to him with a drink in his hands.<p>

"Here," Sora said, handing his mate the drink.

"Thanks," Riku smiled at his mate and watched as he came to sit next to him, watching their five little ones wrestle with each other, of course their two boys beating the three girls by quite a bit.

"What's been bugging you lately Riku?" Sora asked, looking curiously at the silver-haired Dominant. "Was it Terra's stay?"

"Yeah," Riku sighed, glancing down at his drink, just swishing it around in its cup.

"What was wrong with him?" Sora asked with a blink. "He didn't look so go when he came over and asked to nest with us for a while."

"That's because he wasn't doing good at all Sora," Riku replied, still keeping his aquamarine eyes on the drink in hand.

"I had heard he went out with Axel, prowling after heated Submissives," Sora said with a nod. "Though it was a little early to do so. Is that what's got him all worked up?"

"Something like that," Riku nodded before looking at his mate. "Sora . . . you know I love you right, you've changed my life for the better."

Sora blushed, but smiled and nodded anyways.

"You've given me all the love I needed since my sire left my mother when I was born. You've even given me two beautiful litters of pups. Something I couldn't ask for any more than your affection," Riku continued.

"I know," Sora smiled, leaning over to lay his head on his love's shoulder, cuddling up close to him.

"Well . . . you also know that I had been with other Submissives before you," Riku began.

"Yeah, you told me that when you decided to stay with me after I was pupped," Sora nodded on his shoulder.

"Yeah, me and Axel were real jerks to Submissives back then. Just taking them, but not pupping them like Dominants usually do. Terra though . . . he never did any of those things with us," Riku said, letting out a sigh.

"Really?" Sora asked, picking up his head and looking at his Dominant. "Why? He's an attractive Dominant just like you and Axel—of course you're the hottest, but still. Any Submissive would love to be taken by him, even if he leaves them or not."

"I don't know why he did it," Riku let out a sigh, shaking his head. "It could be because he actually knew both his parents."

"Really?" Sora asked. "Just like me?"

"Eh, sort of," Riku said, scratching the side of his face. "His case is a little different than yours, and frankly I'm surprised Axel hadn't noticed sooner."

"I could have sworn you said all three of your sires left your mothers," Sora replied.

"Yeah, but it seemed like Terra's sire always returned to his Submissive when he went into heat," Riku said. "So Terra and his brothers would always see their sire every now and then."

"So is that the reason why he stays clear of Submissives then?" Sora asked.

"I guess," Riku sighed. "He's got some sort of a complex about them. That and I think he was waiting to find a Submissive like I did, one that he really liked."

"Oh," Sora nodded. "Wait! Are you telling me he found someone when he came over here looking all down? !"

"He did," Riku nodded.

"But . . . he left them?" Sora added.

"Yeah," Riku said, glancing down, placing his unused drink down. "It seems that a family member had come and taken the Submissive away in a bout of rage. Terra didn't know what to do and so let the Submissive get taken."

"Aw, that's sad, really," Sora said, glancing down in sadness. "Why won't he go back and find the Submissive?"

"I suppose he could," Riku nodded in thought. "But he was heartbroken Sora. I know it's hard to believe we Dominants can be such a thing as heartbroken, since we're referred to as 'heartless', but he was. I know you saw him Sora."

"I did, I just didn't know why he was so down. Man . . . now I want to help him," Sora said, sitting upright.

"If there's anyone that will help Terra it'll be me," Riku smiled, poking his mate on his cute button nose. "You, my dear Submissive, have to stay here with the pups—plus, can't have you traveling too far." Riku placed his hand over his mate's stomach and smiled softly. "You're expecting another litter."

"S-So," Sora grumbled, crossing his arms with a large blush. "It's your fault I'm so _immobile_!"

"Heh, maybe it is," Riku purred in his mate's ear before squeezing him tightly around the waist.

"A-And I've got the whole five months of carrying ahead of me, I can still travel," Sora continued to protest and squirm in his mate's grasp.

"Five months sneak up on you quicker than you think Sora, you know that," Riku sighed before letting go of his mate and standing up. "Don't worry about me and take care of the pups. I'll be back when Terra has his own mate safe and sound in his arms."

"That's one friend down, Riku," Sora giggled from where he sat on the ground. "What about Axel? How are you going to get him to find _his_ soulmate?"

"I really don't know," Riku sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know any Submissive that'll be compatible with that blockhead—either they'd have to be a Submissive among Submissives, or they'd have to be just as stubborn as Axel."

"I really think this Submissive you're talking about is imaginary," Sora sighed out honestly.

"Yeah . . . me too," Riku sighed, shaking his head and slumping forward.

* * *

><p>Roxas sat there gazing at the marked tree before him. There were 27 marks on the tree, counting down the days to his heat. He had been staring at those marks for a while now, just <em>now<em> realizing his deal with the stupid redheaded Dominant.

"Shit," Roxas cursed, staring heatedly at those marks, willing them to disappear. "I really don't want to do this."

"Roxas," came the voice of his younger brother.

Roxas turned and watched his brother come out of the bushes, a gift in his hands—usually he did this when he had upset Roxas, and looks like he's come for an apology.

"You have some time?" Ven asked, looking at the ground before quickly glancing at his brother.

"Hhh, sure," Roxas said, patting the log next to his.

Ven happily came over to sit by him if only stay silent for a good amount of time. Roxas groaned, wishing Ven would just get it over with.

"Have you come to say something?" Roxas asked, his eyes never leaving those multiplying marks.

"Y-Yeah, I've come to say I'm sorry," Ven replied, biting his lip. "You know, for snapping at you like that."

"That was days ago Ven," Roxas said. "I know you didn't mean to say things like that, but I'm pretty sure you meant to get mad at me."

"Hhh, I wish you could understand how I'm feeling, but—"

"I do understand Ven," Roxas said, looking at him with a soft, sad smile. "I know what you're feeling. Every Submissive alive has been dreaming of a soulmate that would stay with them since the very first Dominant decided to actually stay with a Submissive instead of leaving them. It's like a fairytale come true to us."

Ven's soft smile lessoned the more his brother talked. He felt sorry for him. He knew Roxas had always wanted what their parents had, but he never got it—his premature first heat had ruined it for him. Ven, though, he was different and he was pretty sure Roxas knew it.

"The truth is . . . I'm sorry," Roxas said, bowing his head. "I was just so upset when I lost you after promising I'd protect you. Then—seeing you with a Dominant sent me into a rage I've never really felt before. I took you away from a potential mate and I'm sorry."

Ven bowed his head and looked at his feet before saying—

"I-It's okay. I honestly wasn't sure he would stay with me. I hadn't even gotten around to asking him."

"I'm sorry," Roxas whispered, then looked at his brother with sad eyes. "I'm sorry I ruined things for you. I didn't want you to turn out like me after my first heat, but now look . . . I helped that along now didn't I?"

"Roxas, it's okay," Ven said, scooting closer to his twin where he could wrap his arms around him and hold him close. "I know you didn't mean it and what's passed is past. I don't even know if I'll see Terra again."

"I wish you could, to make up for my stupid mistake," Roxas smiled, rubbing his watering eyes.

"Well, he . . . he might have moved on already, I don't know. He is a Dominant after all," Ven said with a roll of his shoulders, still leaning in to his brother.

"Don't say that Ven," Roxas patted his twin's back. "Just 'cause my first Dominant might have, doesn't mean yours was like him."

"I'm just saying," Ven let out a sigh, his eyes looking at different places on the ground. "You never know, right?"

"Still—I need to make this up to you," Roxas said with a soft smile, patting his brother's soft spikes. "Something to get your mind off of what I did."

"I already have something to keep my mind off it," Ven smiled, a small blush on his face.

"What—?" Roxas asked curiously, but halted as his brother pressed closer to him and on Roxas' left side he felt the odd flutter in Ven's abdomen.

Roxas' eyes widened before glancing down at his twin's stomach. His blue eyes then meeting Ven's sheepishly blushing face as he smiled and nodded lightly.

"I'm with pup."

* * *

><p>"Riku? Well, what a surprise to see you back home," Axel snickered as he stepped aside and let Riku enter back towards their nests where Terra had been laying and not moving. "Finally decided to leave Sora and those pups?"<p>

"As if," Riku scoffed. "I wouldn't be able to trust Sora to raise those guys for more than a few days."

"Yeah, I guess I see your point," Axel nodded in understanding—after all, Sora was still just like a pup himself.

"Where's Terra?" Riku asked.

"Over there," Axel groaned in dislike, pointing in the direction Terra resided. "He hasn't moved a muscle since he got back—fix 'im will ya? Having a zombie for a friend isn't fun at all."

At that Axel turned and walked off somewhere else. Riku saw Terra's form and sighed. He straightened and walked over to the brunette.

"Hey, Terra," Riku called, trying to get the brunette's attention.

Terra turned his head to face him, but that was all. Maybe a small slip of his fingers to sadly substitute a wave, but that was all. Riku sighed and sat down next to Terra's nest.

"How are you feeling?" Riku asked. "You know you could have stayed longer, right?"

"I know," Terra sighed out, glancing somewhere else than the form of his friend. "But I didn't want to intrude on you, and your mate and pups."

"I came here to help Terra," Riku said.

"So, uh, what happened to him and all?" Axel suddenly popped up to stand next to Riku. "He hasn't been talking since he got back."

Riku let out a frustrated sigh and turned to gaze up to the tall redhead.

"Terra actually found a mate some weeks ago," Riku replied.

Riku watched what he said slowly sink into the redhead. His emeralds suddenly shining more as his eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're kidding! Terra? The Dominant who doesn't even do ANYTHING with Submissives, found a so-called mate? !" Axel asked, his face still laced with shock and disbelief.

"It's not that hard to believe, Axel," Riku snipped. "Especially since it's Terra."

"Alright then—where's this so-called mate huh?" Axel asked, crossing his arms and smirking.

Riku was quiet for a while before turning his head to Terra. They watched Terra huff out an aggravated sigh before throwing an arm over his face, saying—

"I let him get away, alright!"

"How'd you manage that?" Axel asked, scratching his cheek with his claw.

"Axel!" Riku snapped at the redhead to get him to leave it alone.

"What? I'm just curious, sheesh," Axel grumbled, crossing his arms and glancing away from the two.

"I asked Sora to watch the pups so I could come over and help you find him—that is . . . if you still want to get him back," Riku replied.

"Of course I do Riku!" Terra said, throwing his arm off his face and looking at the silverhead with serious deep blue eyes.

"Good." Riku smiled with a nod before standing up.

"Wait, wait, what are you guys doing?" Axel asked, waving his hands before the two.

"We're going to look for his soulmate Axel," Riku replied with a slight raise of his chin. "You're welcome to join if you want—you never know. You may find yours on the way."

"No thanks, I'm good. Might as well get used to being by _myself_ since you guys seem to want to leave me all the time," Axel mumbled to himself.

"You don't have to be by yourself Axel, you realize that right?" Riku said, looking at the redhead who only rolled his shoulders.

"Sorry fellas, I have a date with a feisty little Submissive who'll be entering into heat soon," Axel smirked, counting down the days he'd be with him.

"You actually made a date . . . with a Submissive . . . to rut?" Riku asked, not believing what all Axel does for a good lay.

"It was his idea, and plus I deserve it with all I had to put up with," Axel muttered, pursing his lips.

"Whatever, I don't want to know," Riku sighed, shaking his head before turning towards Terra. "You ready to go find your mate?"

"Yeah, but first can we stop by my Submissive's place," Terra asked. "I haven't seen him in a while and I'd like to tell him about everything."

"Sure," Riku nodded. "We'll stop by his place too."

* * *

><p>"R-R-Really? !" Roxas' eyes were so big Ven had to keep from bursting out in hysterical laughter just at the look on his brother's face.<p>

"Yeah," Ven nodded as he took Roxas' hand and placed it over his stomach. "Here, feel for yourself."

Ven watched softly as his brother's amazed eyes scanned over his belly, focusing on his hand that touched it. His smile widened upon feeling the movement inside him and Roxas nearly jump up in the air.

"I felt it, I felt it!" Roxas smiled, teeth all a show for his brother. "Do you think you're having multiples, how far along are you? !"

The onslaught of questions Ven expected, but he didn't want to get as hyper as his brother. He had already freaked out at the creek after a bath when he had just found out—of course freaked out in a good way. Ven took Roxas' excitedly shaking hands in his and held them there.

"Think about it Roxas—three weeks ago, me, with that handsome Dominant named Terra. I'm pretty sure that's when I conceived."

"You're right!" Roxas gasped. "And I . . . took you away from their sire."

Roxas' mood fell downwards and Ven sighed.

"Roxas don't be like that, please. You didn't know," Ven tried to cheer his brother up—though deep down inside he was still sore about that as well, he sure as hell didn't want to raise these pups by himself! Especially with 'Uncle' Roxas around—ugh, talk about a possible bad influence.

"Well then," Roxas shrugged. "Do you think you're having multiples? If you can feel them this early I'm sure they are."

"You think so?" Ven asked, looking down at his belly. "I do feel a lot of movement so who knows? Maybe there are multiples."

"I'm so happy for you Ven," Roxas smiled. "Though I'm a little upset with you being pupped your first heat. You could have at least waited until you were 20."

"Hhh, Roxas, me going into heat is just my body's way of telling me that it's ready to carry pups," Ven explained. "The neighboring Submissives told us this."

"Tchyeah, and I was at 12 years of age?" Roxas rose his brow, making Ven blush a little.

"Oh . . . well . . . I, um."

"Anyways, how old was that Terra anyways?" Roxas asked, surprised he actually remembered the Dominant's name—kind of like a certain other Dominant that he'd have to pay due to quite soon.

"He—He was 2-26," Ven muttered, blushing up a storm and shifting uneasily, knowing what was coming.

"You're kidding!" Roxas gasped, his face slowly turning into a scowl. "All those damn Dominants are nothing but cradle robbers!"

"Hhh, really Roxas?" Ven sighed, leaning his cheek on his fist.

"I'm serious Ven!" Roxas pointed out. "Haven't you noticed lately all the older Dominants going after younger Submissives? It's horrible! Why I bet he's after one younger than you right no—"

"I highly doubt that Roxas!" Ven spoke up, cutting his brother off.

"Really, how do you know Mr. _Know-It-All_?" Roxas asked, leaning back a little and crossing his arms.

"Be-Because," Ven said, twiddling his fingers together in that nervous habit of his. "He was different from the other Dominants."

"How so?" Roxas asked, raising an unbelieving brow.

"I . . . I think I may have been his first." Ven's face was now as bright as a blood moon as he attempted to hide it from his brother's line of vision.

Roxas looked at Ven with disbelief written all over his features.

"Are you sure? If I remember correctly that Dominant was a looker. Dominants like that are able to get Submissives all the time, in heat or not."

"I'm sure," Ven nodded.

"Hhh, whatever you say Ven," Roxas sighed, not knowing whether to believe him and find out otherwise or to not believe him and get on his twin's bad side.

Both options weren't good if you thought about it.

* * *

><p>"That's him, that's him, that's him! Dad! Get him for what he did to me!" Vanitas whined pointing at the offender as he walked up to their nests with that silver-haired friend of his.<p>

"Shut up Vanitas," his Submissive/mama spoke as he whacked his youngest on the back of his head. "That's your brother."

"Exactly!" Vanitas groaned, rubbing the back of his head where his dad had hit and of course his bandaged neck where his older brother had bit him some weeks ago.

"Terra, I haven't seen you in a while." Terra's dad smiled at him as he watched his middle pup come walking back to the home he'd always be welcome in. "How have you been?"

"Good, dad," Terra smiled fondly at the Submissive who bore him, and did his best to ignore the angry hisses coming from his younger brother.

"Hello Mr. Eraqus, how are you doing these days?" Riku looked at the raven-haired Submissive sitting next to his youngest pup.

"I'm doing well Riku, thank you for asking. I've heard from Terra that you have actually settled down with a mate and have been blessed with litters of pups."

"I have," Riku replied with a nod, his cheeks tinted a light shade of pink.

"How nice," Eraqus said with a smile and nod. "You don't find many Dominants staying with a certain Submissive these days."

"But what about father?" Vanitas spoke up, looking up as his dad with blinking gold eyes.

"Hush Vanitas, it's not the same," Eraqus said, lightly padding the back of his youngest pup's head again, the Dominant only groaning and complaining about a Submissive touching him. "Oh, Terra?"

"Yes dad?" Terra looked at his dad, standing still and waiting for him to speak like a good pup.

"I've been meaning to ask you why you did this to Vanitas?" Eraqus asked, pointing to Vanitas' bandaged neck. "As you can see it's still healing. You bit him deep and I want to know why."

"Ha, ha, you're in trouble~" Vanitas teased, sticking his tongue out at Terra.

Terra only glared at his younger brother with the look of "Just how old are you anyways?" Terra then glanced down and stood before his Submissive, who bore him into this world, in silence.

"I . . ." Terra spoke up, but didn't know how to word it exactly.

"It's alright Terra, you can tell me anything remember," Eraqus easily eased his middle pup into speaking up.

Terra glanced at his Submissive before glancing away again. He didn't know all too well how to explain this.

"Oh, _now_ you're not talkative," Vanitas grumbled, crossing his arms, the 19-year-old annoyed as any that Terra decided to keep his tongue. "If you must know dad, Terra attacked me for a heated Submissive."

"Did he now?" Eraqus looked at his youngest pup before trailing back to the older of the two with him now. "I thought you weren't into chasing Submissives Terra. Why the sudden change?"

"I . . . I liked him," Terra admitted, finally meeting his dad's eyes.

"Oh, did you now?" Eraqus rose his eyebrows before nodding.

"Yes," Terra nodded surely. "And I wanted him to become my life-mate."

Terra watched as his dad smiled warmly at him, ignoring the gagging sounds his younger brother was making. Eraqus nodded before frowning slightly.

"Then . . . where is he?" he asked, looking around to find no other Submissive here but himself.

"Yes genius, where is he?" Vanitas spoke up.

"Vanitas!" Eraqus snapped at the youngest pup.

"His sibling came and took him," Terra replied, glancing down in shame.

"Then why haven't you gone after him?" Eraqus asked, watching Terra raise his head, his eyes wider this time.

"That's what we're planning on doing, right, Terra?" Riku placed his hand on Terra's shoulder and gave him a comforting smile.

"Why? It's such a waste," Vanitas muttered from where he sat, next to his Submissive. "You're a Dominant right? We're not obliged to find some stupid _soulmate_."

"That is enough out of you," Eraqus said, taking his arm and wrapping it around the head of his youngest pup, his hand coming to cover his mouth, pulling him next to his side while the pup struggled to be free.

Eraqus smiled fondly at his middle pup before nodding.

"I hope you find him Terra, I do," Eraqus replied, his eyes soft on his middle pup. "You were always different than your brothers, I knew it. It seems you've inherited more characteristics from me than you father."

"Hhh, father," Terra mumbled, not really liking to bring him into the conversation. "Do you . . . want me to tell him?"

"I wouldn't," Eraqus said, shaking his head. "Besides, this little troublemaker," at that he tightened his constricting grip around his youngest pup who still continued to struggle in his grasp. "Will probably end up telling him sooner or later."

Terra sighed and nodded in agreement before turning to Riku with a smile.

"Shall we go out hunting then, Riku?" Terra smiled at Riku who smiled back.

As the two left Terra bid farewell to his dad and Riku did as well, saying he was glad to see him again. As soon as the two were gone Eraqus let go of his youngest pup who was gasping and wheezing.

"Jeez old man! I thought you were going to choke me to death!" Vanitas wheezed, trying to breathe.

"Nonsense," Eraqus said. "Then you'd be the first Dominant killed by a Submissive and I'm sure you'd not like that too much, would you?"

"Uh! Y-You're full of yourself!" Vanitas grumped before crossing his arms and turning away from his Submissive.

Eraqus chuckled before thinking back about Terra and hoping him luck that he find his soulmate and become a fine Dominant—one so unlike the others.

"I suppose you're going to tell your father aren't you?" Eraqus said, eyeing his youngest who had just finished fixing the bandages on his neck.

"Uh, _yeah_, who wouldn't?" Vanitas chuckled, baring his fangs at his dad. "This is different, even for Terra and I wanna see what father does."

"Hhh, I really wish you wouldn't," Eraqus groaned as he got up and tracked over towards the food stocks, pulling out a few things for dinner. "Terra's an adult so he doesn't need to have his parents interfere in his life unless he wants them to."

"Like I care," Vanitas scoffed, crossing his arms and looking away.

"You'll care if I don't fix you any meals," Eraqus warned, raising his brow at his youngest pup who quickly looked at him with wide eyes.

"Y-You wouldn't!" Vanitas gulped.

"I would and I will if you decide to blab your mouth," Eraqus said, continuing his preparations for dinner. "You are called an adult Vanitas, but you still live at home with your Submissive, and still don't know how to cook your own meals you catch. I guess if you don't like it you could go to your father's."

"Noooo," Vanitas whines. "That Dominant is too bossy and would never let me do what I want."

"Then keep your lips sealed," Eraqus said. "Do you think you could do that?"

"Sure, I guess," Vanitas said, scratching his cheek. "But what about Xemnas? You know he's bound to find out about Terra and he ALWAYS tells father—he's worse than me."

"Hhh, you both are," Eraqus groaned, putting all the contents for dinner in a large mixing bowl.

"Sometimes I think you like Terra more than me," Vanitas pouted, being the youngest in his family he tended to do that.

"Hush up Vanitas," Eraqus said, coming over to him and placing his dinner bowl down before him. "I love all three of you boys. Now eat up, you're going to help me clean those leftover dishes from this morning by the river."

"Awwww," Vanitas groaned . . . sometimes . . . he just didn't feel like a Dominant at all, especially when he was around his dad.


	7. The Payment

**Daughter Of The Revolution: I'm back, and thanx for waiting :) This story is just getting started so I hope you all stay tuned. There is a plot! ;D lol, well, tell me what you think and such and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So Roxas, is there anything I should know about being an expecting Submissive?" Ven asked excitedly, sitting down before his twin like some excited puppy.<p>

"Well . . . let me think about it . . ." Roxas paced back and forth for a little while before snapping his fingers. "I know! Did you know that where we're nesting is only for Submissives?"

"Huh?" Ven cocked his head, making him look younger than he really was.

"What I mean is that when you have litters, usually, Submissives are raised in one section and Dominants in another," Roxas replied.

"Oh," Ven said with a nod, now understanding.

"Yeah, as you can tell, the neighboring Submissives around here have nothing but Submissive pups," Roxas replied.

"Like our parents," Ven nodded.

"Yep," Roxas nodded. "And Submissives who birth Dominants are in another section—the Dominant section."

"Question," Ven said, raising his hand like a school pup.

"What?" Roxas asked, rolling his eyes at his twin's gestures.

"So . . . what happens when, say, a Submissives gives birth to a litter that has Dominants _and_ Submissives, what then?" Ven asked, letting his chin rest on his fists as he stared at his brother.

"Even then, you're taken to raise them in the Dominant section," Roxas pointed out.

"Another question!" Ven rose his arm yet again.

"Hhh, yes Ven, what is it?" Roxas asked, trying so hard not to roll his eyes this time.

"Is there a certain place I have to go to birth the pups?" he asked, a slight blush on his features.

"Actually, there is," Roxas nodded.

"Oh, like the Safe Place?" Ven asked.

"Yep," Roxas nodded. "But you won't need to head there until you're almost ready to birth them—but . . . in your case we'll head there earlier than usual, okay?"

"Okay," Ven blushed, looking down before he sat straight up and rose his hand again.

"Hhh, Ven, really?" Roxas asked, this time rolling his eyes, but motioning him to speak.

"Um . . . shouldn't you be entering heat soon?" Ven asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "Why aren't you headed to the Safe Place?"

_Crap! He found out!_ Roxas hissed inwardly, hiding his red face from his brother.

"W-Well," Roxas chuckled nervously. "I've decided to not go this time."

"But Dominants will come and—" Ven started.

"I—I know, but I just guess I'm ready now, you know, heh," Roxas chuckled nervously and knew his brother wasn't stupid, he could sense his uneasiness.

"But you can't have pups you said," Ven said, narrowing his eyes at his twin. "Why bother going—?"

"B-Because I want to," Roxas cut in, he honestly had no other excuse. "Some Dominants don't bother pupping Submissives so why shouldn't a Submissive who can't be pupped go out in their heat?"

"Well, I see your point, but are you sure Roxas?" Ven asked, looking concerned for his twin.

Roxas lightly bit his lip before pulling out a smile and nodding.

"Of course. I'm pretty tough. I'll be okay. Plus, since you've been pupped already, all those mean nasty Dominants will stay away from you," Roxas chuckled, coming to shove at Ven's shoulders. "Did you know that pupped Submissives send off this pheromone that's a big turn-off to aggressive Dominants?"

"Hhh, I don't really care about that Roxas, I care about you," Ven replied, looking up at his brother whom, he knew, was trying to hide his nervousness.

"Like I said, don't worry about me," Roxas chuckled a little louder than usual and patted Ven hard on the back.

"Hhh, alright, if you say so," Ven rolled his shoulders.

"Good, now go eat lunch, it's in your nest. I want you staying there for long periods of time during your carrying process," Roxas said, pushing Ven towards his nest.

"Whaaaaat? But that's not fair," Ven whined, but listened to his brother.

"You should have thought about that before you let that Dominant's dick inside you," Roxas chuckled with a smirk, receiving a hard glare from his brother as he made his way to his nest.

Roxas let out a sigh before returning to his marked tree. There he stared at the 31 scratches on it. It was time, come tonight he'd be in his heat, paying the devil himself his due. Joy.

"Great, I really don't want to do this," Roxas moaned. "I haven't even been with any Dominant—except that stupid asshole who got me on my first heat."

At the thought of that Dominant that had gotten him when he was 12, Roxas frowned, scrunching his face in so much dislike he couldn't bear it. But he had promised this Dominant a good lay for helping him find his brother and even if he did find his brother too late, a promise was a promise.

"I wonder if it's too late to back out now," Roxas wondered with feigned innocence.

Sure there was that devilish idea of just leaving the Dominant waiting for nothing and that idea of thinking the Dominant was too busy with other Submissives and forgot about him. How was he to know in the first place? No, he'd do this, but hopefully wouldn't get bothered by anyone—especially by that blasted redhead.

"Hhh, can't believe I'm doing this," Roxas groaned, slumping forward.

The things he does for his younger brother.

* * *

><p>"Axel, where are you going?" Riku asked, watching Axel ready himself for a night out.<p>

"Uh, where does it look like I'm going?" Axel asked, looking at Riku like he was the dumb one. "I'm going out prowling—especially after that one Submissive who promised me a good night—or week, if you think about it."

"Why won't you help us look for Terra's mate?" Riku asked, following the redhead as he pampered himself up, ready for those heated Submissives.

"One reason," Axel held up his index finger as he fastened his boots on his feet. "I don't care. It's not like I want to encourage you guys to leave me high and dry."

"Hhh, you're such a hothead, you know that!" Riku growled.

"Funny, that's what my Submissive mother said before she kicked me out of the nest," Axel thought about it for a moment before going on his way.

"Fine, can you at LEAST ask this Submissive if he knows another Submissive by the name of Ven? The Submissives all nest together so they might know him," Riku replied, crossing his arms and looking at Axel.

"I'll think about it," Axel replied with a devilish smirk and a wink before he was off. "Well I'm off, hope you and Terra have fun scouting around for his lost _soulmate_."

"Someday . . ." Riku shook his head. "You're going to be in the surprise of your life—I don't care what it is or how it happened, but it's going to leave you speechless!"

* * *

><p>"Alright Ven, I'm off," Roxas said with a sigh as he came up to his brother's nest, secretly hoping to tuck him into bed.<p>

"Did you come here to tuck me in daddy?" Ven joked, batting his eyelashes at Roxas like some newborn pup.

Roxas chuckled before bending down and doing just that.

"Maybe I was," Roxas replied, sticking his tongue out at his brother who only mirrored him. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess," Ven said, glancing down, he still didn't want his brother to leave like this, especially with such a lousy excuse.

"And the pups?" Roxas asked, his hand coming to gently rest over Ven's belly.

"They've been squirming a lot tonight," Ven said, placing his hand next to his brother's. "I think they know what's going to happen—must be Dominants."

Roxas and Ven giggled before Roxas patted his twin's locks before standing back up and turning to leave.

"Be careful!" Ven said, shooting up in his nest and gazing at his brother's retreating form.

"I will, you know me," Roxas smiled back at his brother before turning and heading off.

* * *

><p>As Roxas journeyed away from the nesting grounds of the Submissives, closer to the river that separated the Dominant and Submissive sections-The In Between section, he could feel his heat coming upon him and had this eerie want to just run around nude. Nope, that was pushed out of his mind. He was pretty sure this was where the Submissives, who were ready to be taken by Dominants, would wait. He saw some on his way, but he wanted to be in a more secluded place and so searched for a while to find one.<p>

Heading into some trees Roxas found a place to sit and wait, he was surrounded by bushes on each side so it was a perfect place to . . . uh . . . mate. Roxas sat there for perhaps an hour now and he began panting, he tried to keep his breathing under control knowing that they'd be able to hear him, if not smell him, near. It was during this wait that Roxas had remembered something, something _very_ important.

"Shit! I didn't even tell him where to meet!" Roxas pulled at his golden spikes in frustration before calming himself with deep breaths.

Great . . . now he could possibly get taken by some dumb Dominant that he didn't even know—not that Axel was any better—but he could have at least gone to the Safe Place! God, why did he have to be so stupid sometimes? ! What was he going to do now? He was certainly going to get jumped by a Dominant.

Well . . . at least there was one good thing about this . . . he couldn't be pupped. So take that any Dominant who'd dare try! Yeah, but still . . . being taken by a Dominant was not on Roxas' likes-list like some other—weirdoes. He had been afraid of the whole mating process since he was 12, having the worst experience any poor Submissive could.

Roxas was quickly pulled out of his thoughts upon feeling two slender arms wrap around him. He jumped and quickly turned his head. How could he have not seen, or heard, a Dominant coming? Now they had him!

"You know . . ." came a silky voice right next to his ear.

Roxas gulped knowing it'd be a little difficult to get this Dominant off him since he had been blindsided by his thoughts before managing to get away from its grasp.

"We never did set up a meeting place, now did we?" the Dominant continued.

Roxas blinked once, then twice before turning around in the Dominant's grasp to gaze into familiar green emerald pools. He watched the Dominant chuckle a bit by seeing the surprise on Roxas' face.

"Surprised I found ya Roxy?" Axel asked, patting the boy on the nose with his long index finger. "Yeah it could have gotten pretty nasty if another found ya. I'm honestly surprised you didn't just stand me up."

"Believe me, I thought about it," Roxas mumbled, watching the Dominant closely as he bent his head down and licked a long trail up Roxas' neck towards his jaw line, making Roxas' instincts automatically submit to this Dominant and lean his head back.

"Mmm, now I like the smell of that," Axel chuckled darkly before taking a bite in Roxas' neck. "You even taste good."

"Horny bastard, ah," Roxas moaned at the touches the Dominant gave him.

"Well, looks like I'm not," at that Axel took a firm grip on Roxas' goods and squeezed—hard. "Eh, the only one."

Roxas cried out almost wantonly, embarrassing the shit outta him. After that surprising sound Roxas quickly sucked his lips into his mouth and looked around, praying he was too secluded for anyone to have heard that.

"Don't be shy," Axel chuckled, patting Roxas' lips to come out of his mouth. "The night's—hell the week's going to be filled with those noises. You're not the only one."

Roxas' face only burned more and he wondered if it was the heat or not. Maybe it was that damn Axel—yeah, it had to be him.

"Hhh, can we just get this over with?" Roxas groaned, rolling his eyes, he'd rather get off this stupid redhead's lap and just let them rut on the ground.

"Jeez, so eager here," Axel 'tasked', shaking his head. "Have you even been with a Dominant before blondie?"

"O-Once before," Roxas said, bowing his head. "During my first heat."

"Really?" Axel grinned, grinding his hips into the small Submissive. "And here I thought the Submissives that went to the Safe Place were all virgins."

"That or just victims of horrible rapes," Roxas muttered, glancing away.

"Oh? You were I see," Axel's grin left his face and his grinding softened.

"I was 12 alright!" Roxas snapped. "What kind of damned Dominant takes a pup! ?"

"I dunno," Axel replied, scratching the side of his face in an uncaring motion. "A horny one. Look, it doesn't matter the age, it just matters on the heat. So are we gonna do this or are you still too _scarred_?"

"I'm not too scarred!" Roxas growled, making himself roll his own hips hard into Axel's making the Dominant's breath hitch slightly.

"You're full of surprises blondie, anything else I don't know?" Axel chuckled, continuing to grind his hips into the Submissive's.

"Plenty, but I don't have to tell you that," Roxas smirked, leaning forward to nip at the redhead's earlobe.

Roxas let out a groan as Axel suddenly grasped his locks and pulled him away from his ear to smash his lips onto his in a heated frenzy of a kiss. Roxas moaned as the Dominant's tongue invaded his own and explored every nook and cranny. Roxas could sense the pheromones Axel was sending out and they were so inviting that Roxas couldn't help but lean into them.

Roxas was surprised to say the least that Axel had continued with the kisses and licks and touches instead of getting straight on to it. He wasn't complaining or anything, but was it wrong that he wanted him right now?

"Axel, A-Axel stop," Roxas moaned, trying to speak the best he could as Axel's tongue made fine work of his, now, bare chest.

"What is it now moody?" Axel huffed, looking up at the panting Submissive who was weakly trying to push his shoulders back.

Roxas sat there on his lap for a while; not saying anything and Axel's motions to continue didn't seem to help. After feeling his face heat up to the 1,000th degree he finally closed his eyes and said it.

"I—I want you to take me now."

"Come again Submissive?" Axel smirked, his eyes glowing a dangerous predatory green as he leant back a little, looking at the flushed Submissive—Axel had heard it, but he wanted to hear it again.

Roxas growled in his throat and the look on his face was just too cute. Axel still waited though; to help him along he thrust his hips upwards, making the Submissive gasp. Roxas was now fumbling over his words and Axel actually took pity on him. He took the stuttering Submissive by the chin and brought him close to his face.

"It's alright, I heard you the first time anyways," Axel smirked and then closed his eyes to kiss him heatedly again.

Roxas desperately clung to the redhead, his smaller hands on each side of his slender face. Roxas had been so drawn out by the kisses he was receiving that he hadn't noticed the Dominant lifting his hips and undoing his pants. In fact he hadn't even noticed how they had moved to the ground, Axel leaning back to where Roxas was now straddling him.

He did, however, feel the Dominant's hand on his ass and the squeeze made him squeak and cut their line of kisses. Roxas looked down and noticed he was completely nude and strangely on top of the Dominant. Looking down, the confusion written all over his features only making Axel laugh.

"I'm not one to be bottom that much, but with a feisty Submissive like you, what can I say?" Axel said with a shrug. "I want you to ride me aaaaallll night long."

Roxas' face got even more red, if that was possible. He squeaked once more upon feeling the Dominant squeeze his behind again.

"Now remember, you promised to make it worth my wait—and I'm waiting," Axel motioned, wiggling his hips under Roxas'. "I might need a little lubrication though—so, if you don't mind . . ."

Axel trailed off for Roxas to get the hint and so, inhaling a calming breath Roxas lowered himself on the Dominant's body before he came to his pants. His shaking hands slowly undid them until he was looking at the Dominant's pride right before his eyes.

"And no biting there sweetheart," Axel added, winking down at the blonde at his hips. "I'm going to be using that to pleasure you aaaallll week long."

"You're full of yourself, you know that!" Roxas grumbled, bending his head down to lick at the rod.

"Aaahhhuuuh, but I have reason to be," Axel sighed out, closing his eyes and letting the blonde fully lubricate him.

Roxas couldn't believe he had just done that, but he did, and the Dominant wasn't complaining so hopefully he did a well enough job to make it somewhat enjoyable.

"Alright now, on you go," Axel said, patting his own hips to signal the Submissive get on, making the blonde grumble more as he did as commanded.

Roxas tried to steady his breathing, but he was scared. The last time he had been with a Dominant it had been when he was still just a pup himself. The Dominant had been much bigger and older than him, kind of like Axel, but not.

"Ah, that reminds me," Roxas groaned out as Axel's hands clamped onto his hips and gently guided him to sit down on his rod. "How old are you anyways, ah, Dominant?"

"2-26, why?" Axel asked, leaning his head up slightly and opening his eyes at the blonde.

"S-Shit . . . and here I was, getting on Ven for mating with a Dominant far older than him," Roxas chuckled uneasily.

"Yeah?" Axel asked, chuckling back as he brought Roxas' hips up and then slowly back down, making both hiss. "Your brother ended up being mated just like I thought, uh, ah, how old was he?"

"Same age as, jeez, you," Roxas hissed out.

Axel's eyes widened a little before gazing curiously at Roxas. He wasn't going to ask since they were kind of in the middle of something, but decided against it.

"Did your brother catch the Dominant's name?" Axel asked, wondering if it really was . . .

"T-Terra, his name was, ah, Terra," Roxas moaned, watching as Axel's hands let go of his hips to let himself continue on riding him himself.

"Shit! No fucking way!" Axel said, letting out a hard chuckle.

"What?" Roxas asked, finding it hard to keep his eyes open and stare down at the redhead whom he was currently riding.

"He's, heh, he's my best friend," Axel chuckled, closing his eyes and once again grasping Roxas' hips to make him go faster.

Roxas gasped at him saying that, but also the speed of their pace. If they kept this up he'd be finished quick.

"R-Really?" Roxas managed to get out of his dried throat.

"Fuck yeah," Axel replied, Roxas wondering if he was answering to his question or just enjoying himself. "Is your brother's name Ven?"

"It is," Roxas nodded before he couldn't take it any longer and closed his eyes for good; he never knew he could feel so good in his life.

So it continued like this, each meeting a new high with each other. Roxas was so close now he thought he might die if he couldn't release. His moans got louder and so did Axel's grunts. It wasn't long before Roxas threw his head back and released all over their chests.

At the feeling of Roxas' cum, Axel opened his bright emerald eyes and looked up at the panting Submissive before him. He had stopped his movements and so Axel grabbed onto his hips and continued on for him—it wasn't good if they both didn't finish.

"Got another question for ya, ah, blondie," Axel spoke up, surprised that Roxas actually managed to open his eyes. "Can you, uhhhuh, be pupped?"

"No—I can't carry," Roxas gasped, his head bowing and his hands coming to catch himself on Axel's chest.

"Oh, then you won't mind if I do this." At that Axel slammed Roxas' hips on him hard and released deep inside of him.

Roxas gasped, his eyes wide at the feeling. He looked down and watched as some of Axel's release seeped out of his entrance. He then looked to see Axel leaning his head back in the grass beneath him, a pleased sigh leaving his lips.

"Damn," Axel sighed opening his eyes lazily and gazing up at Roxas who was all flushed. "You don't know how annoying it is to pull out of a Submissive just so you can release into the cold air."

Roxas blushed and looked away, for some strange reason Axel releasing inside him made him become silent. The feeling was familiar and it had never been pleasant to remember it, but now that Axel did it . . . he didn't think the same. He actually, wanted him to do it again, and again, until he was full with his essence.

"Hey," Axel suddenly slapped his hand on Roxas' right hip, near his behind. "What's keepin' ya? You're supposed to ride me all night remember? Then in the morning we can take this in the traditional form."

Roxas sighed and lifted his legs to nearly slam back down on the tall Dominant's hips. He did as he was told because his body enjoyed it, and by the sounds the redhead was letting leave his sly lips, he did as well. Roxas was used to going to the Safe Place in his heat and dealing with the burning flame inside him with other Submissives.

Now that he was with a Dominant he remembered how horribly horny he could get. He wanted nothing but the Dominant inside him in every way. His body would always greedily take in every release the redhead let out; even knowing it couldn't carry a pup.

It came to the point where Roxas didn't care anymore who he was with or why. Or that this Dominant was going to leave him like before after his heat was gone. He just didn't care. All he cared about was being pleasured, and this redhead was so very good at it.

Roxas guessed this payment wasn't so bad. Not that much at all. This Dominant was good at pleasing his partners and Roxas could tell by the way he held himself, the way his touches were harder in certain places and softer in others. Maybe he wouldn't mind adding another 'payment' on, but of course he knew he wouldn't be thinking such things come the end of his 10 days in heat.


	8. Don't Leave

**Daughter Of The Revolution: Well here's the next chp, and thanx for the reviews :D luved reading them, but I got one who was asking what exactly everyone is, asking if they were more like dogs or cats, so I'm gonna say they're more like dogs, but sorta like cats as well (able to retract and extract their claws and such) they don't have tails or animal ears, but they always sport around sharp teeth. The Dominants have very sharp fangs while the Submissives teeth are more dull (I guess it's a way of telling who is a Submissive and who is a Dominant, if you go by appearances). And the Submissives go into heat like dogs (and cats? not sure if they do :P) but their heat lasts for 10 days (their body making sure it'll have enough time to be pupped), and they enter their heat at least 2 times a year (near the beginning and end) any more times, or less, then they're considered odd. That and there are more Submissives in their race than Dominants (just 'cause it's easier to have Submissives, and a while ago the Dominants used to kill each other in shows of pride and power, the rules have changed and so now the Dominants aren't allowed to fight that much, so their population is slowly rising :) ) So yeah, they are like that. Hope that helped :/**

* * *

><p>"Ven? Is that you?"<p>

"Oh, hello Ms. White. How are you doing this morning?" Ven looked at the raven-haired woman who blinked in surprise to see him.

"Well, I'm fine thank-you, but where's your twin brother Roxas?" she asked, she usually always saw the two of them together.

"Oh, h-he's out. As you know it's heat season again," Ven replied with a small blush on his cheeks as he scratched the side of his face.

"Oh that's right," the nice Submissive chuckled at how easily she forgets things in her old age. "Is he at the Safe Place then?"

"No ma'am," Ven answered with a shake of his head. "He actually went out with the other Submissives a couple of days ago."

"Oh, well why would he do something like that?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know," Ven replied with a roll of his shoulders and then mumbled to himself. "I really don't know."

It had been 7 days and Ven hadn't seen Roxas for a while. Sure he knew that the heat lasted for 10 days, but when Ven thought about it; Roxas was probably with a Dominant right now . . . mating. It was just weird to him, especially after thinking Roxas didn't want to do such a thing, nor did he need to if he couldn't be pupped.

"I wonder what had changed his mind," Ven muttered to himself while picking up the wet laundry clothes he had just finished cleaning by the creek, and turned to head back to their nests so he could hang them up to dry.

* * *

><p>"Axel . . . Axel . . . AXEL!" Roxas nearly shouted the last part, of course startling the redhead quite a bit.<p>

"What, what? !" Axel jumped out of his nap and looked around before looking down at a grumpy looking heated Submissive who sat next to him all nude with his arms crossed—looking ever delectable. "Oh . . . we ready for another go-around?"

Axel waggled his eyebrows down at the blonde as he leant down, coming to claim that heated skin with kisses and sucks, but to his annoyance the Submissive pushed him away quite firmly and discussed the problems at hand.

"No, _we_ are NOT doing that now, not until you go out and get us something to eat!" Roxas said firmly, scooting a reasonable distance from the Dominant and not moving an inch towards him—pheromones or anything.

"What? Don't tell me you're hungry," Axel whined, slumping his shoulders forward. "Well hungry for something else besides my body—which you've been lately," that last remark Axel smirked and loved the way the Submissive's face heated up—the more Roxas blushed the stronger the fire of his heat would lick at him and push him towards the Dominant to forget about his incredibly empty stomach. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, blondie."

"I haven't eaten for 7 days Axel," Roxas complained, holding a hand over his aching stomach, realizing how empty it had been once he stopped in his heated frenzy to take notice to it.

"So? A lot of times the couples don't eat for the whole 10 days of heat," Axel said, mater-of-factly.

"Get me something to eat!" Roxas, once again pushed, his tone rising to near shouts, something Axel didn't like at all.

"Keep it down, will ya?" Axel groaned, covering his ears. "I swear you're crankier than a pupped Submissive, you know that?"

Roxas only huffed as he watched his partner get up and find his discarded clothes to put back on.

"You know I could just leave your sorry ass for a Submissive who's not hungry," Axel chuckled towards Roxas as he situated his garments.

"Yeah right, what Submissive isn't hungry right now?" Roxas retorted.

"Fine, then one that doesn't complain so much," Axel motioned an unliked wave at him. "I usually don't do this for any Submissive."

"Do what?" Roxas asked, his big eyes looking up at his Dominant easier.

"Hunt for them—stay a whole week in heat with them," Axel muttered with a roll of his shoulders as he gazed afar off, possibly into his memories. "I mean yeah, I've done it to a few, but that's because they were _very_—good lays. But most of the time I take only a day with one Submissive and then the other with another."

"O-Oh," Roxas nodded, blushing softly as he glanced down to his twiddling fingers.

Axel chuckled before coming up to the blonde and ruffling his golden locks before sighing.

"Well, I'll be back with dinner then. Wait up will ya."

Roxas looked up with enough time to see that seductive smirk on Axel's face and that sexy wink as he turned and pushed through the bushes to disappear. Once he was gone Roxas fell down and sprawled out on the forest floor just to gaze up at the trees surrounding him, hardly leaving any light to come through the thick leaves of theirs.

"So . . . does that mean . . . I'm a good lay?" Roxas asked himself quietly. "Or is he just doing this for the deal. Eh, who knows with him?"

Roxas rolled over onto his side and sighed. Rubbing his arms he still noticed his heat the same as it was when it started. He's been going through it for 4 years now so he's guessed it hasn't changed at all. Though when he and Axel are actually mating it doesn't feel so bad.

"Great, now I wish he'd get back soon," Roxas muttered, rubbing his face into his folded arms. "I'm gonna want to go out every time I go into heat just to find a Dominant to make it pass easier—this is just great."

With another sigh Roxas got up and trotted over to his belongings to fish out his canteen. He hadn't managed to even get a drop of drink since they first started mating. No wonder Ven was pupped already, going at it like this would surely get you a full litter.

"Not for you though body," Roxas chuckled patting his belly as he looked down at his exposed body. "Nope . . . you just don't want to carry pups like everyone else do you?"

Roxas' gaze drifted off into memory, memory that made him sigh and shake his head. He didn't need to remember the bad past of his. Nope, right now what he needed was some food in his belly.

Roxas walked back towards a tree he had been leaning against earlier and so sat down and waited for his partner to return. Of course other thoughts were intruding his hopeful thoughts of a good catch coming back to him.

_What if he left me? That'd certainly be an asshole-ish thing to do to me, it's Axel right?_ Roxas chuckled a little to himself at the thought. _But then why stay for 7 days when there's 3 more left? It'd make no sense . . . ah, Axel makes no sense. Heh, listen to me . . . acting like I know that idiot so well._

"Oh . . . well now, almost didn't see you there."

Roxas' head quickly snapped to his left to see a stranger come trudging through the bushes and looking around before looking at him—it was a Dominant. As if on instinct Roxas quickly stood, pushing more into the tree he was leaning against.

"Sshh, don't be afraid little Submissive," the Dominant smiled before coming up to him—a little too close for Roxas' liking. "I'm not going to hurt you, heh, I swear all of you think we're dangerous vile creatures."

"Is there something wrong with that opinion?" Roxas snapped back warningly at the Dominant.

"Why no, not at all," the Dominant smirked, baring his fangs before taking another step closer to Roxas—as if he wasn't close enough as it was! "So I'm assuming you're with a partner. I couldn't exactly smell your heat when traveling through."

"Yes, yes I am!" Roxas spoke fast, he wanted this Dominant gone.

"Well—where is he?" the Dominant asked, gesturing around to an empty camping ground.

"H-He's out hunting for us!" Roxas defended.

"Really?" the Dominant looked at him like Roxas was an idiot or something. "The old 'I'll go out hunting to get us something to eat' only to never come back. Listen Submissive, Dominants do that when they're done with a Submissive, didn't you know that?"

Roxas swallowed hard. He had only been kidding when he thought about Axel leaving him, but now that Dominant told him this why did it sound so—convincing? Sure Dominants were nothing but dickheads who thought through their dicks, but was Axel THAT big of an asshole? He didn't seem like it before.

"Aww, reality finally sinking in?" the Dominant chuckled some before shaking his head. "You must be new to this, you certainly look young enough. Didn't your Submissive tell you about this when they were knocked up with you?"

Anger flashed into Roxas' eyes. That was his mother the Dominant was talking about. What the hell did he know about her? !

"My father didn't leave my mother you asshole!" Roxas snapped, hissing angrily at the Dominant.

"Oh, you're one of the rare cases then," the Dominant chuckled. "Well, it's a hard jolt into reality, but you'll get used to it."

Then, before Roxas knew it, the Dominant had closed in on him and slammed him up against the tree Roxas had backed himself into—_smart_.

"Ah! Get off me!" Roxas groaned, struggling to get this Dominant off him, despite the pheromones he was sending off, making Roxas want to quickly submit with no fight at all.

"You know, now that I'm up closer I can smell your heat," the Dominant crushing him purred and leaned down to lick at his face, Roxas only turning his face in disgust and dislike.

"Stop it!" Roxas growled, trying his best to sound threatening but failing at it.

"You may say that, but you don't mean it," the Dominant chuckled, pressing his hips closer, revealing his arousal to Roxas, making the Submissive gasp and squeak at the same time. "Your body has 3 more days left of heat, who else can take care of that if not a Dominant like me?"

"Stop it—please," Roxas cried softly, his voice dying out as his tears picked up—he didn't want this, he didn't want this—again.

"What's with the waterworks?" the Dominant chuckled, touching his wet cheeks with the tips of his fingers. "I'm only here to help."

"I don't want this," Roxas cried, closing his eyes and shaking his head, knowing that he's going to be taken by this jerk just 'cause his stupid partner decided to leave him.

"Yes you do," the Dominant continued with a smirk, shaking his head in approval though Roxas was shaking his head in _dis_approval.

Roxas gasped upon feeling the Dominant's tight grip on his hips as he quickly flipped him over, now crushing his chest and face into the tree's bark.

"S-Stop!" Roxas cried out. "I've already been taken—I thought you Dominants like virgins!"

"We usually do," the Dominant behind him nodded, letting one hand go to unfasten his pants. "But you're too gorgeous to pass by—virgin or not."

Roxas gasped again as the Dominant leaned closer to him, pushing his firm chest into his back, applying a small amount of pressure down to make the Submissive cower. The dominating growl from his throat automatically put Roxas on the defensive, his head shrinking to where his ears nearly touched his shoulders—he was not in the mood to get attacked by a Dominant, nor taken by a stranger either.

"Hey Roxas, you won't believe the luck I had. The moment I step out, this deer—what the FUCK? !"

Roxas wanted to snap his head as quickly around as the Dominant above him did, but couldn't. His eyes blurred by his tears and body still cringed from the dominating Dominant above him. The little sobs coming out of his lips were more than heard by his partner and only fueled his rage.

"So you didn't leave him like I had thought," the Dominant smirked as he let go of Roxas, letting him fall to the ground before turning towards the other Dominant, a redhead who had just dropped a young buck to his feet to let his hands clench into fists.

"What the hell were you doing with MY Submissive? !" Axel growled, the rage shown in his bright emerald gaze.

"You left him here, it's not my fault I thought he was abandoned." the Dominant crossed his arms and just stood there staring Axel down like he had a right to.

"Well I didn't so get the hell out of here before I beat the shit out of you for trying anything with my Submissive!" Axel growled, baring his fangs into a snarl, his claws out for a fight and everything.

The Dominant turned to look at a sobbing Roxas on the ground before turning back to Axel with a defiant look. He smirked before getting into a fighting stance.

"I usually don't do this, but that Submissive is gorgeous," the Dominant replied, licking his lips. "I challenge you for him."

Axel stood there for a moment, dumbfounded that the Dominant had even suggested a challenge, but as he looked at Roxas and then at the Dominant a couple of times he felt a fire inside him that wanted out—he wanted to burn this Dominant alive for what he did—trying that with Roxas and then daring to challenge him, HIM! For the Submissive.

"Oh hell no, you did NOT just challenge me you jackass!" Axel replied, shaking his head and pointing at him.

"I did, so what are you going to do about it?" the Dominant chuckled, too cockily for Axel's tastes.

"Burn you alive you piece of shit!" Axel growled, charging forward without any warning.

The two Dominants clashed and you'd think Axel had the lower hand, having not eaten or drunken anything for a while, but there was a fire inside him that wanted out. A fire of rage that threatened to burn this insignificant Dominant alive. He was appalled that the Dominant had dared challenge him when he had staked a claim on the Submissive first and that stupid Dominant knew it too!

At first he hadn't thought about the Dominant even trying to challenge him for Roxas, but Roxas was a very good-looking Submissive and Axel could see why any idiot would fight over him. Look at him now, he was doing that very thing; fighting over Roxas. But he couldn't tell if he was just upset about the Dominant challenging him, or what he tried to do with Roxas, a Submissive that was on his watch—or, that he felt this odd pang of possessiveness when around the young Submissive, heated or not.

It didn't matter at the moment, what did was beating the shit out of the ignorant Dominant he had now pinned to the ground and clawed at. His claws quickly finding flesh and bone. The Dominant howled out in pain, something Axel decided he liked the sound of very much.

He had landed a few good punches across his sorry face as well too and would have landed more if Roxas' pleas to stop hadn't broken through his blind rage and made him turn toward him. The poor kid had red eyes full of tears, his cheeks all wet with them, his body trembling like a leaf.

"I said stop!" Roxas cried out, shaking as the two fought—his dark memories popping up again. "Please! Stop fighting!"

Roxas covered his face and shook again, sobbing over his horrible luck and the repeat of history. Axel felt hurt when he heard Roxas cry like that and watched him shake like so. So he got up off the Dominant and pulled him up, glaring heatedly at him.

"Now get the fuck out of here before I go against that Submissive's wishes!"

The Dominant made quick work to get away from them as fast as he could, having completely underestimated the redheaded Dominant's strength, he didn't want to be there any longer than he needed.

"Roxas," Axel's concerned voice spoke out as he rushed toward the Submissive's side and tried wrapping his arms around him.

"N-No! Stop!" Roxas cried out, suddenly jolting away from the touch.

"Roxas, it's me, Axel," Axel spoke, concern for him written all over his face.

Roxas stopped shaking for a second to look up at Axel, his eyes all puffed out from the ongoing tears, but he could still see the redhead—even if it was only the color of his fiery mane that stood out. With a shaky inhale Roxas threw himself at the Dominant and wept all over his shirt.

"It's okay Roxas, that jerk isn't coming back," Axel replied softly, though the hint of a growl was heard because he made a mental note to kill that bastard if he ever saw him again.

"He—He said you l-left me," Roxas cried. "That—That Dominants use the excuse of going out h-hunting to leave the Submissives!"

"Hhh, what a bastard," Axel muttered, checking that 'kill that jerk later' list twice. "Yeah, I know, a lot of Dominants do use that excuse, but I never had. Shit if I want to leave you I'll just leave without a word and did I?"

"N-No," Roxas sniffed, liking the way Axel was petting his hair and rubbing his back soothingly.

"That's right, I said I was coming back," Axel nodded with a smile. "This Dominant here doesn't lie, got it memorized?"

Roxas rubbed at his eyes gently, sniffing out the rest of his sobs as he nodded his head 'yes'. Axel smiled softly at the blonde before leaning down to kiss him softly on the forehead and then down more to lick away his tears. Roxas only had time for a quick gasp as Axel leaned further down and captured his lips in a kiss and then another.

He felt Axel's hands come to the sides of his face and hold him there as he lovingly kissed him—something Roxas didn't think he had in him. It wasn't long before Roxas sighed into the kiss and let his hands lay atop the Dominant's bony shoulders as the Dominant pushed him back to lay down.

Axel continued to kiss and lick him; all the while his hands were rubbing his thighs gently, slowly letting one hook his hip. It wasn't long before Axel brought out his teeth and began to nip at Roxas' low lip, making the Submissive gasp, giving way to Axel's hot tongue. That tongue coaxing Roxas' own quivering one to come back with it in it's own cavern and right when Roxas had Axel gently bit down on it to keep it in place so he could suck all he liked on the muscle.

Roxas' eyes fluttered open for a minute before fluttering closed, enjoying the feeling. He moaned and bucked his hips into the Dominant. Axel groaned before letting his hand slip from Roxas' thigh and quickly come to take care of his clothed arousal that desperately needed release. Once it was free Axel groaned again as he rubbed against Roxas'.

Roxas raised his hips; aligning the appendage to the place he wanted it to go. Axel's lips left Roxas' to come down and bite his neck, a litter harder than the time before this time, thus entering at the same time. Roxas threw his head back and moaned, bucking his hips up more to get the rest of the Dominant inside him.

"Ah!" Roxas moaned, biting on his bottom lip as Axel's manhood brushed against that magical spot inside him he's come to love to abuse.

The heat in body coming quickly back, making his body want more, more, more. So Roxas bucked his hips faster, but gasped upon feeling Axel's hands grip his hips tight, making them slow down. Roxas managed to open his eyes and look up at his partner, confusion laced in his blue eyes.

"Slow down Roxas," Axel purred into his ear, making Roxas shiver and moan. "I want to make sure you remember who your mating partner is."

Roxas moaned again as Axel thrust in deeper this time. The process so much slower than the other times they had mated that it drove Roxas crazy—but he liked it. He had never had it like this before and he instantly fell in love with the slow, deep rhythm that Axel was making.

His twin had talked about mating like this with that Dominant of his, but Roxas hadn't really believed a Dominant could be this gentle, dare he say, this caring. It was magnificent with the way Axel made love to him—if Roxas could say such a thing, but yeah, he liked the way the redhead was doing things and he couldn't help but moan out his likes.

Axel let out a groan and came down to nibble at Roxas' jaw, which made the boy moan again. There was just something about this Submissive that left him wanting more and more, and he wasn't sure if it was the heat either. He knew this Submissive hadn't been with many Dominants—hence why he was always traveling to the Safe Place and so Axel had been a little leery about taking up the deal with the Submissive.

Sure the blonde was hot beyond all reason, and even hotter come his heat, but to be honest Axel had just come to him to show up and perhaps mate with him a day. But the kid was good, inexperienced or not, and Axel loved every part about him. No, he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

Axel was planning on staying ALL 10 days of the Submissive's heat, _riding_ out the storm as you could say. But with 3 more days left of sweet passionate sex Axel wasn't too sure if he was happy. That was just too short if you asked him. This blonde was intoxicating and he couldn't get enough of him.

Everything about him was so familiar in a creepy sort of way—almost like de javu. That feeling you get when you suddenly remember having an odd dream about that particular happening. He didn't know why he was thinking such things, but he couldn't shake the feel of how familiar the boy felt in his arms—especially the way they mated; joined; became one.

Ugh, if he ever told Riku, no doubt the silverhead would be like "Axel, you probably found your _soulmate_!" Yeah, he wasn't going to tell him anything when he was done with Roxas. That's probably what he said to convince Terra about Roxas' brother, eh, who knows?

"A-Axel," Roxas moaned, raising his hands to cup Axel's face and pull him out of his thoughts.

Axel's green eyes looked down at Roxas who had the cutest flush across his features. He watched the Submissive smile softly up at him before leaning up and capturing his lips with his own. Axel, himself, couldn't help but smile as he kissed back and thrust a little harder inside the blonde.

"Ah!" Roxas gasped, breaking the kiss from the feel of Axel's arousal hitting his prostate dead on.

"So are you, uh, okay Roxas?" Axel asked, his eyes scanning every feature of the Submissive under him. "That Dominant didn't do anything right?"

"Ah, ah!" Roxas gasped, throwing his head back before panting. "No—you came just in time—thank-you."

"For what?" Axel asked, closing his eyes a little as the blonde under him constricted around him for a moment.

"For not letting a stranger, ah, take me, mm," Roxas tried his best to smile up at the Dominant, but it was a little hard when his body felt so good right now.

"Heh, well what about," Axel let out a groan before inhaling and catching his breath. "Me? Technically I'm a stranger to you."

"Yeah," Roxas chuckled before his face churned in pleasure, his eyes no longer being able to stay open to gaze at the handsome Dominant above him. "But sometimes . . . you feel too familiar to be normal."

_Heh, he's got the same feeling_, Axel mused inwardly.

"Whatever you say blondie," Axel chuckled, hiding his own feelings as he came to his climax along with the Submissive under him.

The two now lay there panting, still joined, just gazing at the other. About 5, maybe 10 minutes had passed before Roxas looked to his right and noticed the kill.

"So . . . we gonna eat now?" he asked, smiling up at Axel.

"I don't know," Axel chuckled, rubbing circles on Roxas' chest with his finger playfully. "Can I trust you to not attract another Dominant while I turn around and prepare it?"

Axel couldn't help but laugh at the face Roxas made. Roxas then hit him in the shoulder before Axel nodded, giving him another lingering kiss before pulling out and getting up to prepare their dinner.

"Do you like it medium or well-done?"

Roxas chuckled as he laid there, watching his partner pick the kill up and show him, almost like a child showing their awesome present they got from their parent. He could be so childish sometimes, but Roxas didn't mind.

"Well-done," Roxas nodded.


	9. No News Or Good News

"So you're expecting another litter soon, huh Riku?" Terra looked at the silverhead who sat near him with his arms crossed, both waiting out the heat period at their nests, waiting for Axel to get back.

"Yeah," Riku smiled, nodding towards Terra.

"Maybe you should stay away from Sora, I don't know if you two are ready for another litter. You can already barely handle the two you have now," Terra chuckled.

"You're just saying that 'cause you're jealous," Riku played, laughing as Terra's cheeks flushed a little.

"Is he having multiples again?" Terra asked.

"He says there's a lot of movement, like the others, so yeah . . . he probably will be," Riku nodded.

"Hoping for some more boys?" Terra asked, a small smirk on his lips.

"Maybe," Riku said with a shrug. "It doesn't matter. It would be nice to even them out though. 2 boys and 3 girls. Those girls are going to eventually know there's more of them than their brothers and gang up on them."

"But I thought the girls were Submissive," Terra asked.

"They are," Riku nodded. "But only the oldest is a Dominant, unlike his younger brother who was born in the last litter."

"Oh," Terra nodded.

"Wishing you had a family?" Riku asked, a soft smile on his lips as he looked at Terra.

"Maybe," Terra answered honestly. "Though, I wouldn't know where to start."

"I thought the same thing Terra," Riku nodded towards his brunette friend. "But it's not that hard—especially when you love your mate and are willing to help him raise those pups."

Terra smiled softly at Riku and Riku could see the longing for just that in his eyes. Riku had always known Terra was softer than him and Axel, even though he was Dominant he was very submissive in a way, instead of aggressive. Riku should think he'd make a wonderful mate for that Submissive they were looking for if ever they found him.

Still—talking about families was even hard around Terra since his was a little different than Riku and Axel's. Riku, and Axel's mothers had been the normal case; Submissives knocked up by Dominants and left to take care of their little ones, though Riku had been born into a litter, unlike Axel who had been an only pup—very rare for their kind.

Terra, on the other hand, had actually known both his parents. Though he, as well, was by himself when birthed, like his other two brothers. Still, even though Terra knew both his parents he still wasn't on good terms with his Dominant, his father.

Riku had met Terra's father before and hadn't really liked him, though he didn't want to upset Terra and tell him that—later, of course he found out Terra thought the same. Axel had the same opinion as the both of them—the guy just creeped them out.

Terra's father was a good 20+ years older than his Submissive, his dad. From what Terra had told about his father was that he had known his dad since he was a newborn pup and became extremely possessive over him, and that when he came of age (went into heat), at the age of 15, he mated and pupped him with Terra's older brother, Xemnas.

Then, he left him to take care of the pup by himself. It was such an odd case; Riku didn't know what to think of it. The oddest thing about it was that he'd return to them whenever Terra's dad went into heat, and mate and pup him again, this time with Terra.

This continued happening until Vanitas was born and their dad couldn't go into heat anymore. Riku thought Vanitas may have caused something when he was born—issues like that sometimes happen to Submissives. Whatever the reason, Terra became very attached to his dad, more so than his brothers, who seemed to lean more towards their father.

Terra said that their father would come around every now and then, of course both his brothers seeming to like him more so than their dad who had pretty much raised them all by himself. It was because of this fact Terra hadn't liked his father too much, and Riku and Axel felt the same.

Riku guessed that Terra's brothers liked their father more because they were the more aggressive Dominants, more so than Terra—though Terra had surprised him with fighting his younger brother, Vanitas, for that Submissive he was so fond of. Riku guessed Terra could be quite aggressive when he wanted to be—why not that often? Riku didn't know.

"It's been 10 days already, when is Axel getting back?" Terra asked, he wanted to know if his friend had actually listened to Riku and asked the Submissive he had a 'date' with if he knew about Ven.

"You know him—taking his dear old sweet time," Riku replied with a nod.

Terra let out a long hard sigh and Riku couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The brunette had been really depressed since he had abandoned that Submissive. He hoped he could help him find him soon. He had to leave to check on Sora and the pups not too long from now.

"Don't worry Terra, we'll find your Submissive. You'll see," Riku pulled out that optimistic smile of his, but Terra only sighed again.

"I hope you're right," he muttered, looking at the ground and not meeting anything's gaze—something he's been doing lately.

* * *

><p>It was a little awkward with how quiet it was—after the heat and all. The two were already ready to leave, but they just stood there . . . waiting for something they weren't sure on.<p>

"So . . ." Axel started, scratching the back of his head oddly. "You feeling any better?"

"Yeah," Roxas nodded, a faint blush on his cheeks, his eyes refusing to meet the redhead's. "Thanks again, for everything."

"No problem," Axel smiled that proud smile of his again—after all, he was Dominant just doing his job . . . and that job was to relieve a Submissive of their heat. "We should do this again sometime. You weren't too bad Roxy."

Roxas blushed more and tried to hide his face, but Axel saw it, it didn't matter. Roxas had then remembered something he'd been meaning to ask the redhead since the beginning and so turned to him.

"Um, Axel?"

"Yeah?" the redhead's green gaze meet Roxas' blue and held it there for a little while before Roxas remembered his question.

"You're friend, Terra," Roxas began. "Can you . . . tell him about me, well, I mean, about my brother, Ven?"

"Uuhh," Axel really didn't know what to say, sure Riku had asked him to ask and lo and behold his Submissive date was the twin brother of the Submissive that stole Terra's heart.

"Because, well . . ." Roxas scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out how to word it. "He really meant a lot to my brother, and he liked him—a lot. I didn't mean to take him away from him so I'm trying to find him again. You see, me and my brother—we were raised by both parents and I want Ven to have that same kind of relationship."

"I'm sure you do," Axel muttered, his words barely heard as he gazed at the ground, crossing his arms.

"So could you tell him about Ven?" Roxas asked, his face lighter this time, that smile of his was to die for. "We can meet here alright? Tomorrow."

Axel let out an uneasy sigh as he lifted his gaze to Roxas who nodded with a smile before turning with a wave, leaving him. Axel glanced down again before pushing off the tree he was leaning against. He didn't know what to do, not really.

Sure he was annoyed of zombie Terra, but if he told him what he found out he'd leave him . . . just like Riku. And Axel just didn't want to be alone.

* * *

><p>"Roxas!" Ven squealed, nearly jumping on his twin as he returned to their nest. "I was so worried about you!"<p>

"Careful now," Roxas muttered, pushing his brother off him and placing a hand gently over his belly. "You're with pup, so take it easy with no jerky moves alright? Remember that."

"Yeah, yeah," Ven nodded as he crossed his arms. "So what happened? Were you alright out there with all those Dominants?"

"Yeah . . . I was actually," Roxas smiled fondly, remembering that redheaded Dominant who wasn't so bad once you got a little closer to him.

"Do did you have one mate, or more than one? 'Cause I was told you can have more than one during those 10 days," Ven said with a nod, unaware of his brother's red face.

"N-No!" Roxas replied. "I-It was just one!"

"Was he good looking?" Ven asked, closing the safe distance between his brother and him, Roxas suddenly feeling overwhelmed. "Was he tall, how old was he?"

"H-Hold on alright!" Roxas stuttered, holding up his hands, his face all red. "First of all, yes, he's actually the most sexy Dominant I've ever seen."

"Ooohhh," Ven teased, sticking his tongue out and winking at his brother. "Looks like someone's got a crush."

"Sh-Shut up!" Roxas hissed.

"I will if you start answering my other questions," Ven said, motioning for Roxas to continue.

"Well," Roxas cleared his throat as he thought back on Ven's questions. "Yes, he was tall, maybe three heads taller than me."

"Wow, almost as tall as Terra," Ven smiled, his eyes glancing back into those fond memories of that Dominant.

"Oh!" Roxas snapped his fingers and gazed at Ven wide-eyed. "Speaking of Terra. The Dominant I was with is actually his best friend."

"Are you SERIOUS? !" Ven asked, his eyes wide, one hand flying to his belly to calm his happy pups, the other to his mouth to keep his tone down.

"Yeah," Roxas said, smiling and nodding at once. "I told you I'd make it up to you."

"Oh thank-you Roxas!" Ven nearly squealed like a girl—which he may not be far from, as he scurried up to his twin to squeeze the life out of him.

"Easy Ven, I can't breathe," Roxas chuckled, managing to get out of his brother's boa constrictor move. "But yeah, I told him to tell Terra about you and meet back at the same place tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Ven had to calm himself; the thought of seeing Terra again got him all riled up. "I-I can't believe this is happening. I'm so excited and happy. Really Roxas, you don't know how happy I am."

"I'm glad," Roxas smiled softly at his brother before patting his locks. "I want you to be just as happy as mom and dad were."

* * *

><p>"There he is," Terra spoke up, him and Riku turning to see a strange looking Axel trod towards their nests.<p>

"Axel? Are you alright?" Riku asked, standing up to see the mood on Axel more clearly—something was bothering him.

Axel looked up to see the two staring at him. His gaze then met Terra's for a moment before darting away. He felt . . . ashamed for some reason.

"How'd your _date_ go?" Riku smirked at the redhead, knowing talking about Submissives would get him out of any down mood.

"Huh? Oh it was fine," Axel said, making his way over to his nest to sit in it.

Riku and Terra exchanged odd curious glances before shrugging. Who knew with Axel right? Riku sighed and turned back to a strangely quiet Axel.

"Did you ask them if they knew Ven?" Riku asked, waiting for Axel to respond.

Axel didn't meet anyone's gazes, just twiddled with a stray strand of his hair. He tried to ignore them the best he could, but their stares got too much. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he rolled onto his stomach in his nest.

"No . . . he didn't."

Axel wasn't one for lying, but he had good reasons! If he told them it was in fact Ven's twin brother he was with then Terra would want to go see him to see Ven to become soulmates to have billions of litters and to live happily ever after . . . away from him.

"Oh," Riku sighed, looking at Terra who looked down, disappointed. "Don't worry Terra, we'll find him. We will."

Axel took a glance their way and watched Riku come up to Terra and pat the idiot on the back. He didn't know why, but with all of them there at once, in their nests they once shared together—Axel wasn't happy. It could be because everyone had changed. Riku getting mated to Sora, a nice kid, but still . . . he took Riku away from them, and then Terra finding a soulmate and wanting to get mated to him for eternity. It just wasn't Axel's cup of tea.

What was wrong with the way they were? When they were all together? Being themselves? What happened to them? . . . that's what Axel wanted to know. It just wasn't the same anymore; all three of them could barely have a good conversation anymore.

They used to be so close.

Terra was all Axel had left right now. He wasn't bound to anyone like Riku—not officially anyways. Call him selfish but he didn't want to let Terra go. Roxas' brother couldn't have him, he was his best friend, like Riku was . . . _was_.

They're so distant now, since Riku's always off with his mate and pups. Axel just knew Terra would turn out like that if he told him about Ven, he just knew it. Axel did not want to be the one left alone; even if he was an only pup he still felt the need to be around others, especially his friends.

That feeling of not wanting to let go he felt with Roxas as well, but that really wasn't anything. He only felt that way because of the circumstances happening around him, that's all. At least—that's what Axel told himself.

"So," Axel started up, not liking the mood between the three of them. "Anything new with you three?"

"Not really," Riku replied, seeing that Terra wasn't in the mood to talk and so spoke for himself. "You heard about Sora expecting another litter right?"

"Yeah," Axel nodded. "Your 3rd litter huh? You two just can't keep your hands off each other."

"Yeah," Riku chuckled. "What about you though? Did you enjoy your date or did you find other Submissives?"

"Actually, I stayed with him through the whole heat," Axel replied, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back.

"Really? That's rare," Riku chided.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Axel replied with a roll of his shoulders.

"So what are you going to do now?" Riku asked. "Now that the Submissives aren't in heat anymore?"

"Have you been away from us _that_ long?" Axel asked, raising his brows at Riku. "The same thing we usually do—kick back and enjoy ourselves before the next heat wave."

"Hhh, can't you find something else better to do?" Riku asked, shaking his head as if he was scolding a child for acting—childish.

"Hey, you used to do the same thing mister," Axel glared at the silverhead. "I'm not the one changing here so don't act so surprised."

Riku sighed again and sat down next to the ever-quiet Terra. He'd been trying, for who knows who long, to get Axel to listen to him, but Axel was a good number of years older than him—six—so he'd never listen.

There was a strange silence between the three—something that had been happening a lot around them ever since Riku had mated himself to Sora. Like Axel had said earlier, things just weren't the same.

There was a rustle to the right of them and all quickly turned to see a tall Dominant come walking into their nesting grounds casually. Usually all three would be up in a jiff, but this Dominant had a right to be so casual around them—he was, after all, one of their's older brother.

"Xemnas," Axel drawled out. "To what do we owe the honor?"

The 32-year-old gazed uncaringly at the redhead before his golden gaze found his younger brother, sitting next to the silverette. Their gazes met in a silent greeting before Xemnas opened his mouth and spoke out with a slightly annoyed sigh.

"I only came here to tell my brother that our father wishes to speak with him."

Axel and Riku noticed Terra stiffen at the mention of his father. Not a very likable guy, but both knew Terra was a very obedient pup to both his parents, even if he liked one more than the other.

"Why does he need to speak to me Xemnas?" Terra asked, his gaze falling elsewhere, he wasn't too fond of his older brother either it seemed.

"Do you question your own father?" Xemnas asked, his eyes narrowing at his younger brother—this was probably the reason Terra didn't get too along with him . . . it seemed he was more on the father's side than him.

"He hasn't associated with me in 2 years," Terra replied, lifting his gaze towards his brother.

"It doesn't matter," Xemnas replied, his eyes narrowing at his questioning brother he wasn't too fond of either. "When you are called upon, you will come. Do you understand Terra?"

Axel and Riku stared at Terra for a moment and watched as he nodded, closing his eyes to sigh before opening them towards his brother.

"I understand. I'll go," Terra agreed.

"Come then," Xemnas said, holding out his arm to gesture him to come next to him.

Terra glanced at his two friends who gave him wary glares before Terra got up and came beside his brother who placed a hand on his back and led him away, making sure he didn't get any ideas and stayed close. Of course Terra was always a good kid so it baffled Axel and Riku to no end why Xemnas had to be so controlling of him when he always did as he was told.

"When do you think he'll be back?" Axel asked, looking at Riku who looked worried for Terra.

"I don't know," Riku replied with a shrug.

Axel sighed before looking up at the sky ahead of him. What a day—things happened he didn't want, but oh well. That's life. Still . . . the lying he did didn't sit well in his gut . . . plus, Roxas thinks they'll be meeting back up tomorrow.

Axel rolled over onto his side, away from Riku's gaze. He didn't like how that guy could read you sometimes.

Axel never did agree to meet Roxas anyways, so . . . oh well.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the place?" Ven asked, looking around, he was quite nervous, but excited.<p>

"Yeah," Roxas nodded. "I told him to tell Terra and meet us here."

"W-What if it's another Terra?" Ven asked, suddenly, all the possibilities of what 'could go wrong' started playing in Ven's nervous mind.

"Hhh, Ven, I'm pretty sure it's your Terra," Roxas sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"H-How do you know?" Ven asked, playing with his fingers.

"Axel had asked if your name was Ven alright," Roxas said. "So apparently Terra had been talking about you."

"So . . . Axel huh?" Ven smirked at Roxas who had earlier refused to give out any names.

Roxas blushed before impatiently tapping his foot.

"Where is he?" Roxas asked himself, looking around. "Oh, he'd better not forgot."

So they waited there for a while. The sun started to set and Ven looked over at Roxas who had the nastiest look on his face. He was angry, that he could tell and maybe it was because he had trusted a Dominant—something he had told him never to do in the past.

"That damn bastard," Roxas growled before standing up and pulling Ven up with him. "Come on, we're heading home."

"W-What? Why?" Ven asked, slightly hurt that they couldn't wait a little longer for Terra.

"Because obviously I trusted that asshole too much, that's why," Roxas growled, taking Ven by the wrist tightly and leading them back home. "Stupid me."

* * *

><p>Axel sighed out, watching the twins leave. That ashamed feeling was still there even though he saved Terra from leaving him. Still, they had looked so expectant and he let them down . . . Axel's not a Dominant to do such a thing, but . . . he did.<p>

"Sorry guys," Axel sighed out before turning and heading back home to make sure Riku didn't get worried and look for him.

* * *

><p>"Ha, there's the loser," Vanitas chuckled, watching his oldest brother bring in his other big brother, Terra.<p>

Eraqus huffed out at his youngest pup, hitting him against the back of his head again. Vanitas whined and looked up at his Submissive with a pout—something he had long since outgrown from his pup years.

Terra's eyes widened only a little, seeing _all _of his family together in one place before he cast his eyes to the ground. He didn't like looking at his father because whenever he did he was met with a glare he didn't like, not at all.

"Thank-you for bringing your brother here Xemnas," the older Dominant, Xehanort replied with a nod to his oldest.

"Always for you, father," Xemnas smiled, fancying up to their father just like he and Vanitas always did, Terra only scoffed at him as he watched the older move back towards their Submissive who stood by watching.

There was a small silence before Xehanort spoke, standing before his middle son with his arms behind his back as always, a strange smile on his face—one that Terra had never liked, even when he was a pup.

"Terra," Xehanort spoke, his voice slyly smooth that Terra never liked.

"Father," Terra answered, his eyes only glancing at him once before glancing down again.

"Tch, look at that. Can't even look father in the eyes," Vanitas snickered. "Maybe it's because he didn't inherit his eyes, dunno."

"Hush," Eraqus scolded, grabbing the youngest by the shoulders and pulling him to his side to keep him in line.

"You . . . wanted to see me?" Terra asked, he really wished he'd just say what was on his mind so he could be off with Riku searching for Ven.

"Yes I did," Xehanort replied, walking up to him and putting his hand on his shoulder, bringing him close. "I heard from a very reliable source that you finally took a Submissive. Is this true?"

Terra looked up, glancing at his youngest brother Vanitas, accusing him of being a snitch, but Vanitas only shook his head and pointed to Xemnas. Terra glared at him then, but Xemnas only smirked, undaunted by his little brother's hard glare.

"What does it matter what I do with my life?" Terra asked, not even bothering looking in his father's direction.

"Because I like to know these things," Xehanort smiled and patted his middle pup on the back. "Like when Xemnas became of age and decided to take Submissives, giving me many grandpups."

"Ones you don't care about," Terra bit, noticing the look his Submissive was giving him, warning him to not get too snappy with his father, after all, he was a very strong Dominant.

"Now, now Terra, don't be like that," Xehanort said, stepping away from him for a little. "I often visit those pups because they are my blood, as you are. I expect the same out of you as of Xemnas—to give me many grandpups. Vanitas will follow as well."

"Well I still don't care about other Submissives," Terra replied proudly, standing up straight and meeting his father in the eye. "There's only one that I'll be taking once I find him."

"I see," Xehanort said, smiling that same smile as his as he nodded. "Like me I see? Only taking a fancy to one?"

Terra caught the glance he made towards his dad. He watched his dad glance away from his father's the gaze. This only made Terra fume, having to clench his fists to keep himself in line.

"No," Terra replied, his voice almost shaking. "Not like you. I plan to be mated to him and stay by his side, always."

"Eh, gag me," Vanitas groaned to himself, once again his dad shaking his shoulders to get him to be quiet.

"I'm happy for you, I am, I'm just disappointed that you didn't find it in you to tell me this yourself," Xehanort said, feigning a hurt expression. "But nevertheless," he stood in front of Terra and took his hand. "I'll give you my blessing."

Terra only had enough time to furrow his brow in confusion before his father brought out his claws and sunk them deep into his arm.

"AH!" Terra gasped, his eyes going wide as he quickly shot away from the older Dominant, looking hurt.

Terra looked at his father, shock written all over his features as his Dominant just stood there and smirked. Terra then looked at his arm, the veins in it turning an eerie color of black making him gasp before quickly glancing at his Submissive who had his eyes closed, face turned down. Terra turned, quickly running off.

"What the hell's his problem?" Vanitas asked, raising a brow. "It's just father's blessing, heh."

"Maybe he'll feel more a part of the family after this," Xemnas said with a smirk, watching his baby brother dart off so quickly.


	10. Troubling Thoughts

**Daughter Of The Revolution: Oh my Goodness! :D 5 reviews! You guys rock ;D Now, if only I can get that number on every chapter . . . and maybe more XD Well hope you enjoy like the last chp :)**

* * *

><p>Quickly kneeling down by the riverside Terra thrust his arm into the water, not really knowing if it'd do anything, but he had to try something to relieve the intense pain. It didn't relieve it, if anything it felt like it made it worse, but Terra took that as a good sign and so forced his arm to stay under the waters as he hissed out in pain, trying to keep his howls to himself.<p>

Terra hadn't even noticed his tears falling from his eyes until they made ripples in the water his arm was covered in. The pain was unbearable, so much Terra had to bite into his bottom lip to keep in his cries of pain. Still, they were beginning to seep out; he could feel it every time he inhaled a shaky pained breath.

Terra hadn't even noticed the hurried footsteps coming towards him until he felt arms wrap around him and turn him around to pull him into a chest. At first Terra's instinct was to push the offender away, but his sight caught the gaze of his worried Submissive dad and so Terra collapsed in his grasp, his arm limp by his side, still aching with black veins.

And Terra cried, he cried into in his Submissive's chest bitterly. Eraqus doing nothing but holding his pup close and rocking him in his arms in a comforting motion. Xehanort had no right to do this to Terra, but Eraqus couldn't do a thing—after all, Xehanort was his Dominant.

"What . . . did he do to me dad?" Terra cried out in his parent's arms, just like some young pup who had scraped his knee against a sharp rock.

"Sshh, Terra, everything's going to alright, I'm here," Eraqus cooed his pup, stroking his strong back gently, hoping the pain the boy was feeling would soon fade.

Terra let out a pained gasp, making Eraqus look down at his limp right arm, the black veins were spreading, continuing to coil up his arm towards his shoulder and neck. Eraqus couldn't do anything for his pup 'cept wait out the pain with him.

It was all he could do, as the boy's parent.

* * *

><p>"Roxas? Roxas are you okay?"<p>

Ven peeked around a tree towards his twin who had been sitting in his nest, fuming for the longest time. Ven, cautiously, came up to his brother and wondered if he was in the mood for talking yet.

"How—How are you feeling Roxas?" Ven asked, coming up to his older twin brother.

"Still upset Ven," Roxas replied with a heavy sigh, looking at his brother with hard eyes.

"It's been a few days you know, it's okay to get over it," Ven tried by smiling sweetly, trying to make his brother feel better—he had only been trying after all.

"I love you Ventus, and when some dickhead decided to play with your feelings I get a little pissed alright," Roxas grumped, his eyes ever keeping narrowed.

"Yeah, but it wasn't just my feelings that were played with," Ven muttered to himself, glancing away from his brother.

"Did you say something?" Roxas asked, a little snappy towards Ven.

"No, not really," Ven lied, before looking concerned for Roxas whose features softened, like he was thinking of something sad. "Roxas . . . what is it?"

"It's just . . ." Roxas blinked with a sigh, his eyes only glinting as if water was glazing over them. "What's going to happen to you once you give birth to those pups?"

"What do you mean?" Ven asked, wondering why his twin had such a look like that on his face.

"You're so young alright," Roxas said, looking at Ven almost like he was hurt. "You're going to be a young dad to those pups and what's to happen if you birth Dominants?"

Ven shook his head, not understanding where his brother was getting at.

"You'll have to leave this section Ven," Roxas said, sitting up and leaning closer towards his brother with serious eyes. "You'll have to raise them in the Dominant's section—away from me, all alone."

"You mean you can't . . ." Ven swallowed, now realizing why Roxas had been so worried—he had a right to be.

"I can't go with you unless I too birth Dominants, but I can't carry pups remember Ven? You'll be all alone amongst those beasts, trying to raise those pups of yours," Roxas said, shaking his head and rubbing at his eyes. "If I can't find that Dominant of yours you'll be all alone, by yourself."

"Roxas," Ven whispered, he didn't like to see his brother tear up like this, but he couldn't help his own tears coming to glaze over his eyes.

"I've heard of young weak Submissives dying because they can't leave their pups to hunt, because they'd run off and they can't handle them," Roxas sniffed. "I don't want that to happen to you."

"But I'm stronger than you think Roxas," Ven pulled out a small smile as he knelt down to his brother and touched him gently.

"The Dominants will be everywhere!" Roxas said, his tone raising. "They could hurt you and your pups, they're like that. They don't care 'cause they're born without hearts."

Ven cast his eyes down, thinking of what his brother had just said. He was right, he had heard the same things and now he was scared. Scared of what was going to happen to him if he was left alone with his pups.

Ven's hand flew to his belly and felt the hardening flesh that had not yet began to protrude. He tightened his touch on it, as if trying to hold close to his pups that were already close enough to him as was. There was no way he could let them get hurt like that if they were indeed Dominants and Ven had this feeling in his gut that they were.

"Then what can we do?" Ven asked, his voice coming out strained from the hidden whines, Roxas quickly looking up at his brother who had tears beginning to fall down his eyes. "What can I do if I'm left alone with them? Roxas, I don't want that, but it looks like that's what's going to happen."

Roxas stood up and took his pregnant twin in his arms and held him close while Ven struggled to rub away his tears and hide his sobs in sniffs.

"I'll find him Ven, I promise," Roxas nodded. "I may have to be away from you for a while, while I search for him, but it'll be worth it if I can find him for you."

"Thank-you Roxas, but I can understand if you can't find him, really," Ven nodded, rubbing the tears away from his eyes.

"I'll find him," Roxas nodded, a silent promise leaving through his gaze towards his twin.

Ven smiled softly before wrapping his arms around his brother that he loved so much—that tried so much to make his life happy. Ven really couldn't ask for more.

* * *

><p>The worst seemed to be over as Eraqus laid his pup down to rest next to the river. Terra had finally managed to pass out from the pain and Eraqus was glad. At least he'd be at peace should it come back.<p>

Reaching over Eraqus dipped a piece of cloth in the river to take it over Terra's pained skin. He rubbed at his forehead and pushed his bangs aside to get the rest of his face soaked in the cool water of the river. He had watched as the black veins, that had wrapped themselves around his son's body, slowly disappeared, leaving Terra's own natural skin seen.

Still, Eraqus couldn't believe that the worst was over. He didn't really know what Xehanort had done to his pup. He hadn't done this to Xemnas when he came of age and began taking Submissives, and Eraqus was sure he wasn't going to do this to Vanitas when he finally managed to take his own Submissive—if he'd ever get out during the heat season.

Eraqus didn't know why Xehanort always seemed to pick on Terra the most out of their three pups. Hadn't that man been satisfied yet? He had mated him when he was far younger than most Submissives mating to Dominants, and on top of that he had pupped that Dominant three _Dominant_ sons. What else could he want?

"He's finally passed out I see."

Eraqus turned to see Xehanort standing just a little farther behind him, staring at them as Eraqus took care of their middle pup. Eraqus quickly turned away from him to continue tending to the unconscious Terra.

"No thanks to you," Eraqus muttered, not liking at all what Xehanort was doing to their best-behaved pup, the one most pure out of the three.

"Don't give me that tone Eraqus," Xehanort said, coming up to place his hands on the Submissive's shoulders, not even commenting on how they tensed when he had touched him. "I told you I just gave Terra my blessing."

"And what the hell kind of blessing causes your own son to pass out from pain? !" Eraqus snapped at his Dominant, turning around to growl at him, though Xehanort ignored the sudden outburst from his mate.

"One that will make him stronger," Xehanort replied with a smile as he maneuvered around Eraqus towards where he had laid Terra, Eraqus quickly tensing as he watched his mate close in on their unconscious pup. "He was too passive, his heart too weak. I just gave him a little push is all, with my blessing."

Eraqus clenched his fists as he watched Xehanort bend down to lightly touch his pup's face, almost immediately, as he touched him, the black veins seemed to show again, attracted to the Dominant's touch. Terra instantly began groaning in his sleep and Eraqus was about ready to move to try and get the Dominant to stop touching the poor boy.

"You know," Xehanort said, brushing his pup's cheek with the backs of his knuckles before lifting his hand away, the veins disappearing with his touch. "Terra had always been my favorite."

Eraqus narrowed his eyes at Xehanort. He didn't know what his mate was planning; it was always hard to tell with him. Still, he kept on his guard and watched closely as he straightened, ever keeping his eyes on the unconscious pup of his.

"He never took to me like his brothers. Maybe that's why," Xehanort replied with a roll of his shoulders. "No . . . it had to be his purity. Unlike Xemnas and Vanitas, Terra wasn't swayed by anything dark. He was strong in that aspect of his life."

"And what?" Eraqus asked, his tone rising, not even caring if he was shouting at a Dominant, a very, very strong one. "You want to taint him? Is that it! He's just some game to you to pass your time! You won't let any of my sons alone will you!"

"Come now Eraqus," Xehanort chuckled lightly before stepping closer to him and letting his touch come to his mate's face. "You're overacting—don't you think?"

"Please don't touch me," Eraqus said, turning his face away, not wanting to look at the Dominant.

"I have a right to," Xehanort said with a frown. "You are my mate and I can do as I please."

"You're consumed by darkness," Eraqus said, his gaze towards the ground. "You always were. That's why you took me, because I was not swayed. I remember Xehanort, I remember it all. You tried to corrupt me by planting your darkness inside me—your dark seed. Xemnas and Vanitas were born corrupt, just like you wanted, each taking a part of me that I'll never get back, but not Terra. Terra was pure and I want him to remain that way!"

Xehanort chuckled, smirking as the Submissive said all this. It could be true or it could be false. Whichever it was, he was not denying it.

"You think you have me figured out don't you? My Submissive," Xehanort nearly whispered, once again touching his mate's face who, once again, turned away. "Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. But Terra's blood is mine, the same corrupt darkness you speak of flows in his veins."

"I don't want him to be like you," Eraqus whispered, feeling the Dominant's aura overpowering his, making him submit more.

"I'm sure," Xehanort replied before taking his hand and placing it on his Submissive's back, guiding him away. "Let's let him rest, shall we?"

Eraqus gasped, looking back to where he had left Terra. He couldn't leave him like that, but he knew what his Dominant wanted and struggling would be pointless and so he bowed his head and closed his eyes. Accepting it.

It was all he could do.

* * *

><p>"What do you think's taking so long?" Riku asked, looking at Axel who only lounged in his nest, drifting off into his imagination.<p>

"Dunno," Axel replied, keeping his green gaze upwards and into his mind. "You know how strange his family is though."

"That's why I'm so worried," Riku whispered, letting out a sigh before glancing upward at the sun.

It was high noon.

"I can tell you're worried. Why don't you look for him if you're so scared?" Axel asked, looking at Riku casually before glancing upward again.

"Yeah, it's been a couple of days since we've last seen him," Riku aid, nodding and standing up. "Maybe I'll do just that. You going to come help find our friend this time?"

"Got nothing else better to do, sure, why not," Axel shrugged before hopping to his feet and following the silverhead as they left their nests and journeyed out towards where Terra's family usually nested.

When they had come to ask Terra's dad if he knew where he had gone the two found that Eraqus was nowhere to be found. All that was there in the nests was Terra's little brother, Vanitas, and that guy was just as annoying as Terra's older brother, Xemnas. Axel and Riku didn't know if they should ask him anything.

"Hhh, might as well give it a try," Riku moaned, him and Axel turning to the dark-haired pup who quickly took notice to them, his golden gaze now upon them.

"Vanitas, have you seen Terra around?" Axel stepped forward to ask.

"Nope," Vanitas answered with a smirk. "Haven't seen him since he talked to father."

"Did anything happen?" Riku asked.

"Tch, no," Vanitas rolled his eyes. "All father did was give Terra his blessing, which Terra darted off after that."

"Blessing?" Riku 'mouthed' to Axel, both not really knowing if that word was a good word or a bad word in this family.

"Alright, then where's your dad?" Riku asked.

"Off with father somewhere," Vanitas said, motioning an uncaring wave. "I frankly don't want to know what they're up to."

"And Xemnas?" Axel asked.

"Off as well," Vanitas sighed. "Probably with his pups and Submissives. Who knows?"

"Great, what now?" Axel whispered to Riku who sighed.

"We'll just have to keep looking. I don't know about you, but I have this bad feeling right here in my gut, telling me that something happened to Terra," Riku whispered back.

"Same here," Axel nodded. "Well, it was a pain talkin' to ya Vanitas. See ya around."

"You too fuckers," Vanitas replied just as casually, waving them off.

Riku and Axel felt like they had pretty much searched the entire Dominant section, but that was impossible because the sections were huge, sometimes spanning out for miles until there's another clatter of Dominants here and there. This making the two believe Terra had just ran off without a word.

It was getting dark and Riku and Axel knew they'd have to give it a rest for a little while when the darkness came. It wasn't like they were sniffing out a heated Submissive or anything, nope, just another Dominant. A very dear close friend of theirs.

"I don't know about you Riku, but, if you want, you can go home while I continue searching for him," Axel said, turning towards the younger Dominant.

"No, he's my friend just as much as yours," Riku nodded. "I'm staying until we find him."

"Right," Axel nodded before the two continued.

They continued searching into the night, taking breaks every now and then. Dawn was quickly approaching and the two could see the sun rising. It was stressing them how they had spent so much time searching for Terra and yet they had not found a single clue as to where he was. Still, they continued on until they found something pointing to him.

"Hey, Riku, I'm thinking," Axel huffed behind Riku as they dragged their tired feet on, looking for their close friend, their brother Dominant. "Do you think he could have just ran off searching for that Submissive of his?"

"He knows he can't find him by himself," Riku replied, his aquamarine eyes keeping a keen lookout even though his body barely functioned from lack of rest. "He would have asked for our help first . . . unless he felt we weren't helping him like we should."

Axel let out a sigh, suddenly feeling that pang of guiltiness again. It hurt, what he had done, lying to his friends was something he never did, but he wasn't going to take back what he said. Not yet at least . . . he couldn't. Not if he didn't want to left alone.

"Axel!" Riku stopped in his tracks, alerting Axel as he pointed ahead of them.

"Terra!" Axel gasped, the two darting quickly over to the form lying on the ground, limp, next to the river.

"Terra!" Riku gasped, kneeling down as he and Axel helped sit the boy up.

"God what happened? !" Axel gasped, looking over his friend's form more worried than he had ever been.

"I—I can't tell," Riku said, shaking his head, trying to look for any injury, but finding none.

"Terra, Terra, wake up man. This isn't funny!" Axel said, slapping the brunette's cheeks in an attempt to wake him up, but he wouldn't. "He's not—?" Axel turned with a worried expression towards Riku who only shook his head.

"Feel," Riku replied, placing his hand over Terra's lips. "He's still breathing, just not waking up."

"Well why the hell not? !" Axel asked, a frustrated growl mixed in. "Who did this to him? !"

"I don't know alright!" Riku was just as frustrated as Axel, but tried to stay calm, for the both of them—something that wasn't working too well. "Terra, come on, wake up."

"Maybe we should get him to a doctor," Axel suggested.

"What doctor?" Riku asked. "Most of them are Submissive and we're not allowed in their section."

"Damnit!" Axel cursed, he didn't know what to do, neither of them did. "Then . . . then let's just get him back to the nests alright?"

"Okay," Riku nodded, what else could they do?

When the two had managed to make it back with Terra they placed him gently in his nest and paced around. In their minds still trying to figure out what had happened to him, though deep down inside both knew they'd never know if they couldn't wake the brunette up.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Axel asked with a groan, running his hands through his hair.

"I'll try and find a doctor alright," Riku said as he turned and darted off.

"Hurry!" Axel called back to him, Riku giving him a nod as he darted off to try and find someone.

Axel bowed his head and let out a sigh. For some strange reason he couldn't help but feel as if the events that unfolded were all his fault. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if he would have told Terra about Ven because he would have quickly left and missed Xemnas who told him to come to their little family meeting. Oh he didn't know, but he still felt this was all his fault.

"Hey," Axel looked up and turned towards Terra's form that remained completely still. "You hang in there alright?"

Axel tried to smile, to look on the brighter side of things, but so much crap has happened lately that he just couldn't. He sighed out and cast his eyes down in shame.

"It's not my fault is it?" Axel asked, glancing over at the unmoving Dominant. "Is it because I didn't tell you about Ven? If it is . . . I'm so sorry Terra. I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>"Damn it," Riku cursed, staring at the Submissive's section knowing there were plenty of doctors waiting to be taken to patients, he just knew it—a Dominant doctor was rare for them, it was sad, but true. "What the hell am I to do?"<p>

Suddenly an idea popped into Riku's mind and he knew exactly what to do. So, turning on his heel, he quickly ran back home. It took him a while but as he reached home he found his mate feeding their pups their breakfast.

"Sora!" Riku gasped, running up to the jumping Submissive who hadn't expected seeing his mate anytime soon.

"R-Riku, you're back—early?" Sora said, watching himself as their pups quickly darted between his legs to run into their papa's arms.

"Papa!" the pups squealed as they ran up and grasped Riku's legs.

"Children, not now, please," Riku said, trying to sound calm to his pups in his distressed state—a state Sora noticed.

"Alright guys, off papa now," Sora motioned them to let go, and reluctantly they did.

"Awww," they all pouted as they bowed their heads and got back to their breakfast at their table.

"Riku what's wrong?" Sora asked, looking worried for his mate.

"It's Terra," Riku said. "Something's wrong with him and we need a doctor, but we can't find any."

"I see," Sora nodded. "I'll head over to the Submissive section and find one alright, but you'll have to bring Terra to the In Between section."

"I will," Riku nodded. "I'll take the pups so you can find one faster alright?"

"Alright," Sora nodded, giving his mate a quick comforting kiss before turning to say goodbye to his pups and then darting off.

"Alright little ones, follow papa, we're going to see uncle Axel," Riku smiled, the litters suddenly swarming around him and cheering.

* * *

><p>Axel wasn't too excited about Riku's little ducklings following them towards the In Between section, but he didn't have time to complain as they took Terra there where the Submissives and Dominants were allowed to meet if they wanted to—this section was usually used for the heated season, but it could also be used year-'round.<p>

When they had found a suitable place to lay Terra down they waited. Riku had asked Axel to watch the pups while he darted off to see if Sora had found anyone. Yeah—Axel realized right then he hated pups. They'd never listen to a word you said . . . and pulling at his hair was another story!

"Alright, alright! That's enough out of you five!" Axel growled, getting the brats to stop messing with his hair as he stood up and towered over them, daring them try and pull a strand now—bunch of shorties, just like their Submissive.

"Uncal Axel, why is uncal Terrwa sweeping?" one of the little girls asked, pointing to the Dominant who hadn't moved an inch since they found him.

"I—I don't know," Axel let out a sigh.

"Did he huwrt himself?" the youngest boy asked.

"We don't know!" Axel sighed, sitting back down and placing his hands over his face in frustration.

"Axel!"

Axel and the pups turned to see Riku coming back with Sora, and a doctor. Axel finally smiled, glad that they had found someone. Quickly standing up he watched the three run up, Riku quickly telling the Submissive doctor what had happened when they found him.

"Do you think you can fix him Vexen?" Sora asked, looking down at Terra's still body.

"I will when I know what happened to him," Vexen muttered as he knelt down and examined him.

Everyone waited anxiously as the doctor examined him. Once he was done they all looked at him expectantly, waiting for his diagnosis.

"Well?" Riku pressed, his patience quickly wearing out.

"It's hard to tell what's wrong with him," the blonde Submissive replied with a sigh. "It seems like his body had shut itself down into a state, almost like hibernation."

"Hibernation?" Riku and Axel questioned at the same time.

"Look!" Sora asked, pointing back towards Terra.

Everyone quickly turned to see what they thought was a flash of black murky veins appear across Terra's skin before disappearing beneath muscle. Everyone blinked in confusion, but eyes did widen upon seeing Terra's eyes slowly open to reveal empty sapphires.

"Te—!" Axel and Riku started towards their friend but stopped upon seeing his eyes slowly shut again, as if they hadn't even opened to begin with.

"What the hell was that? !" Axel gasped, something had happened to Terra because that just wasn't natural!

"I don't know," Vexen said, fingering his chin. "But I'm going to find out."

And so Vexen returned to Terra, taking more samples and checkups. He was just as confused as the others, but this wasn't natural like they thought and so it intrigued Vexen. He was going to find out what happened to this poor Dominant if it took him his whole life.


	11. The Birthing Section

Roxas smiled as he watched Ven struggle to pick up a simple bucket of water. Sure he was supposed to be the polite one and help the poor pupped Submissive, but it was just so funny he couldn't help it.

"Errr, stop laughing at me and help Roxas!" Ven growled, his hormones making him even snappier than he is.

"Ha, ha, alright, alright. I'm comin'," Roxas chuckled, waving off the silliness of the situation as he came up to his twin and helped him pick up the bucket. "Better?"

"I don't see what amuses you, you jerk," Ven mumbled as he and Roxas brought the bucket of water back towards their nesting grounds. "I'm having a littler of pups and all you can do is make fun of me for being so full!"

"Well that's just it," Roxas giggled, taking the bucket and pouring it into their water supply jars. "Look at you. You're naturally small framed, like me, and you're having a litter—it's pretty clear now."

Roxas' blue gaze ran down to Ven's protruding belly, he was almost 4 months along, and it was VERY obvious he was pupped and expecting a little of 3 perhaps, heck it could be twins in there, only making him look full with many 'cause he's so small. It was still nice, to see his brother expecting. At least he could live out his dream and birth pups—unlike Roxas . . . the useless Submissive.

With a downward sigh Roxas shook the thoughts from his mind as he took the bucket from Ven and demanded he go lay down while he gather the rest of the water.

"What? But I only paled one bucket!" Ven complained.

"Yeah, well you're the pupped one here alright," Roxas chuckled, sticking his tongue out at his brother. "Plus look at you, I'm not even sure if you're ready to journey to the Birthing section in that state tomorrow."

"Well I'm not having them here!" Ven gasped, his eyes wide. "Not when all the nurses are at the Birthing place!"

"You'll be fine," Roxas chuckled, rubbing his brother's head before wandering back to pail the rest of the water they needed to restock for the night so they could have their nesting grounds ready to leave for a while.

* * *

><p>"How's Sora, Riku?" Axel asked with a sigh, watching the silverhead come walking up in the afternoon just like every day he came to visit.<p>

"Full," Riku chuckled lightly before he glanced back at Terra's still unconscious form. "Has he opened his eyes yet?"

"Of course," Axel scowled. "And then he closes them again! Just like always!"

"Hhh, when will this stop?" Riku sighed, coming to sit next to Axel.

"Shit I don't know," Axel growled, he had been like this since they found Terra like this a while ago. "But he can't sleep forever right?"

"He'd better not," Riku grumbled, looking back at Terra again. "I hardly recognize him anymore."

"I know . . ." Axel muttered, his sad emeralds coming to rest on Terra's form just like Riku's.

At first, they thought it was a trick of their eyes, but slowly, as the weeks passed with no signs of Terra waking up, they began to notice his skin darkening to a caramel color, like his brother Xemnas, and father. Just after that shock was over another change started happening, his hair became lighter and lighter to where it was staring to look almost the same as Riku's—but now . . . it was almost a pure white.

"Vexen still doesn't know what's causing it," Axel muttered, turning away from the sight he began to not be able to bear anymore. "He keeps on going on about curses, but you know me—I don't believe in that shit and everything."

"Hhh, what happened to us Axel?" Riku asked, a sad expression deep in his eyes as he gazed at Terra's form, his mind returning back to the days when they were all so young and innocent.

"Firstly, you got mated to Sora and became a father—secondly, Terra fell in love and then . . . this . . ." Axel motioned 'everything' with his hands before letting them fall back onto his knees as he slumped over in his seat, not moving too much.

Riku looked at Axel with frustration before he blinked and looked elsewhere.

"Don't you dare blame everything on me and Terra," Riku said.

"And why not?" Axel asked, looking at Riku. "You know this wouldn't have happened if you two stayed the way you were . . ." Axel's gaze fell again, his mood hadn't been too pleasant since everything happened and Riku had this feeling it was more than what had happened to Terra that pissed the redhead off.

"We were changing for the better Axel," Riku nodded, crossing his arms. "Maybe if you would have changed sooner, then this wouldn't have happened. I can do this just the same as you."

"Touché," Axel muttered darkly, not even bothering to laugh a little, he just hadn't been in the mood to laugh or smile lately—due to certain circumstances of course.

The two were about to sit in another awkward silence until they spotted someone walking up to them. Instantly the two stood, as if at attention, as the Submissive came forward.

"Hello boys," Eraqus smiled softly.

"Mr. Eraqus," Riku nearly stuttered, they hadn't seen him since this happened and had wondered what happened to him. "Where have you be—?"

"I'm sorry I didn't make it sooner," Eraqus said, shaking his head sadly. "I was kept away for a while, but now . . . may I see my son?"

Riku and Axel gave each other worried looks before sighing and stepping aside. They watched Terra's dad walk slowly up to him until he was by his side, kneeling down and taking his hand in his. They watched a stray tear roll down the old Submissive's face as if what had happened to Terra was entirely his fault.

"I'm so sorry Terra," Eraqus whispered into his pups' hand. "I should have done something to save you from this."

Eraqus had stayed there for a long time, holding onto Terra's hand and gently caressing his face, smiling gently at him like any loving parent would. Riku and Axel left him be for a while until they watched him stand back up and turn to leave.

"Um, Mr. Eraqus," Axel spoke up. "Do you know . . . what happened to Terra?"

"I do," Eraqus answered truthfully, knowing Riku and Axel were about to ask 'why' he beat them to it. "But . . . I don't know how to help him." Eraqus then turned to the two whose worried looks grew worse for their dear friend. "I'm sorry, but this is out of my hands. It all depends on Terra now."

Riku and Axel watched Eraqus bow his head as he turned and left them. They looked at each other, frustration still written in their features for not knowing how to help their friend. Axel let out a frustrated sigh, nearly pulling out his hair because he was so angry. Riku about joined him, but someone had to remain calm and who else if not him?

Riku glanced back at Terra and noticed his eyes were open; again they were that empty blue as before. He sighed as he watched those eyes close again for possibly more days, weeks, even months.

What did any of them do to deserve all this shit?

* * *

><p>"Nothing will happen this time, right?" Ven asked, a hint of a smile on his face as he looked at his brother as they walked along a road that would take them to the Birthing section.<p>

Roxas snickered before playfully shoving Ven. He sighed and shook his head.

"No, not this time. Like I told you before, pupped Submissives send out this pheromone that's a big turn-off to aggressive Dominants," Roxas said with a sure nod. "So they'd rather steer clear of you than attack you."

"Well that's good to know," Ven smiled with a nod, patting his enlarged belly before his smile seemed to fade.

Roxas watched the smile become less and less until it was resembling a frown and it looked as if Ven was making this happen just by rubbing his belly. Roxas watched Ven's hand reluctantly retreat from his protruding belly before falling back to his side. Roxas frowned, he knew why he was acting like this and so walked closer towards his twin and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, letting Ven lay his head on his shoulder.

"Don't you worry Ven—everything will be alright," Roxas assured his brother . . . and himself.

Luckily for the two they managed to make it to the Birthing section with no incident and it was nice, especially to Ven, being surrounded by all sorts of pupped Submissives just like himself. It was, in a way, like the Safe Place; you were surrounded by people just like you—but Roxas had never been here before so it was new to both twins.

"Wow, there's so many," Ven gasped, a smile on his features as he looked around at all the expecting Submissives.

Roxas could immediately tell he felt comfortable, and that was good. This way it'd make it easier for him to leave when he birthed Dominant pups. They would leave in groups so Ven wouldn't be alone.

Ven had been too busy gawking at everything and everyone to notice the sad smile Roxas was giving him. It was like the smile of a parent finally letting their pup go; knowing they'd be fine on their own.

"I'm gonna like it here, I can tell," Ven nodded with a big smile as he turned to Roxas who put on a larger smile when his brother turned to look at him.

"That's good Ven, I'm glad," Roxas nodded. "Um, how about we head over there and get you sitting in some shade?"

"Oh, alright," Ven nodded, this time happily placing a hand over his belly and letting his brother lead him over to a nice sitting place.

"So, what now?" Ven asked, looking at Roxas who seemed to know everything.

"Since there's so many," Roxas trailed off, looking at all the pupped Submissives—the Dominants really got busy last heat season didn't they? "Usually they have assigned counselors/nurses to certain groups."

"And you have that right," came a cheerful voice, making Ven and Roxas, and a few others around them, turn to see a beautiful blue-haired Dominant female, who held a board in her hands, looking like she was writing things down. "I'm Aqua and I'll be this group's counselor," at that she motioned around them at the gathering Submissives. "I just need to gather a few statistics before we can properly start. I know, I know, no one feels like giving out any information, but the Elders have requested a census about the pupped Submissives so I have no other choice. Sorry guys. Okay, uh, you first? What's your name?"

"Hm, me?" Ven pointed to himself and Aqua nodded as she came up to him with a smile and knelt before him.

"Name?" She asked, looking at him with a sweet smile.

"Ven."

"Age?" she continued.

"16," Ven replied, Roxas coming to stand right next to his brother with an encouraging hand on his shoulder.

"What heat were you in when you conceived?" Aqua asked, scribbling down more notes about Ven.

"My—My first," Ven replied, looking away with a blush.

"Aww, a first-timer, congrats," Aqua smiled softly, Ven only nodding a 'thank-you' back, blushing even more upon hearing the whispering Submissives around him talking about him.

So Aqua continued on with the questions like hair color, eye color, height; questions about one's self and looks.

"Okay, so here's the last question and it's optional, that means you don't have to answer it if you don't want to," Aqua said, looking at Ven softly like a sister would their little brother. "Now, do you remember the name of your mating partner?"

Ven looked up at Roxas who silently told him he didn't have to say anything he didn't want to. He then looked at Aqua and smiled, she was a nice girl and so he didn't mind telling her.

"Terra," Ven answered, the blush still on his features as he glanced away in embarrassment, thus not seeing how Aqua stiffened only slightly—Roxas had caught it though and watched the girl shake her head with an odd sigh before scribbling down on the last question.

"Alright," She said with a brighter smile towards Ven. "All done, you now?" at that she looked up at Roxas who stiffed and then shifted uneasily.

"Oh, uh, I'm not carrying, sorry. I'm just here to see that my brother's okay," Roxas nodded, only receiving an accepted smile and nod from Aqua who continued on.

They watched Aqua continue on asking the other Submissives the same questions. The twins had quickly started up a conversation between each other before they heard a familiar name given to Aqua and she continued to ask the last of her group.

"Name?"

"Demyx, and this is Zexion."

"I can speak—for myself, thank-you."

Roxas and Ven turned their heads towards some new Submissives just now entering their group, about two, two they recognized. Before they could even speak, the blonde had noticed them in a heartbeat and so quickly zoomed over to them with a large smile.

"Ah! Roxas! Ven! You guys are here!"

Roxas was soon caught up in a tight hug, well, as tight as a pupped Submissive could hold, what with that large belly of theirs and everything. Roxas chuckled before watching Zexion come up, looking the same as Demyx—pupped, and quite full.

"You guys are here too, that means the Dominants got you too!" Demyx gasped, totally ignoring Aqua's pleas to get him to answer the rest of the questions, so Zexion offered to answer his own while that idiot rambled on. "Man . . . that sucks."

"Actually, it's just Ven," Roxas said, patting Ven's shoulder who smiled kindly back at the hyper Submissive. "I can't carry pups."

"So . . . you couldn't save your brother then, from being taken?" Demyx slumped his shoulders sadly.

"No, no, it's nothing like that," Ven shook. "Actually—I met a really nice Dominant."

Demyx noticed that fond look in Ven's eyes and smirked.

"Ahhh, so you liked your Dominant then, was he cute?" Demyx asked, suddenly perking up, his moods changing oddly fast—but then again, he was carrying so maybe it was the hormones . . . or not, 'cause he was like this before even.

"Yeah, he was very handsome," Ven blushed. "What about you? Were you okay?"

"Me?" Demyx asked, pointing to himself. "Yeah, I'm fine, but I was scared at first. The Dominant had actually taken me before I was even in my heat."

Demyx looked down remorsefully and Ven felt for him. Dominants usually didn't do that, but there were a few others who did. Ven had gotten lucky, but he wasn't so sure about Demyx and Zexion now.

"You too Zexion?" Roxas asked, looking at Zexion who was just finishing up his questions with Aqua, the bookworm looking at him, giving him a firm nod. "I'm really sorry guys."

"Eh, it's okay I guess," Demyx replied with a shrug. "They had kept us until we actually did go into heat—hence why we're now sporting around pups."

"Are you guys even ready to be parents?" Roxas asked.

"Have no other choice, now do we?" Zexion replied, coming up to Roxas and Ven. "We had thought you had gotten away Ven."

"I kinda did, but another Dominant found me out before the Dominant I mated with came and fought for me," Ven said with a nod.

"The Dominants fought over you?" Demyx asked. "They did the same for us since they only caught us two—not enough of us to go around you know."

"Still, are you sure you guys are okay?" Roxas asked, concern for the both of them since they had never been with a Dominant before and after going through something like what they went through—well it could scar someone. "I went through something similar to you guys in my first heat and scarred pretty bad."

"At first I wasn't," Demyx said, shaking his head. "Before the heat, but afterwards my mating partner actually wasn't as bad as I thought. A little old maybe, but kinda nice."

"Zexion, what about you?" Ven asked, turning towards the silver-bluehead.

Zexion rolled his shoulders.

"I had been taken by a different group of Dominants than Demyx and didn't get to see him until after our heat, but they did fight over me. My mating partner . . . I really have nothing to say about him," Zexion replied, looking strangely indifferent.

"Sorry guys," Roxas said, looking down.

"It's my fault," Ven pouted. "It's because I went into heat too early that you guys were taken."

"You can't fight against nature," Zexion replied with a sigh, turning to make Demyx pay attention to Aqua who wasn't finished asking him questions.

"So did the others manage to make it to the Safe Place?" Roxas asked.

"I assume," Zexion nodded. "I didn't see them here among the other pupped Submissives, so at least they're fine."

"Do you . . . I mean . . . your pups?" Roxas tried to speak, but didn't know how to word things as he pointed towards Zexion's belly.

"They're fine," the boy said with a smile as he placed his hands on his belly. "I don't care for the Dominant who gave me them, but I'll love them."

"That's good," Roxas said with a smile. "Multiples?"

"More or likely," Zexion rolled his shoulders again. "I feel a lot of movement so . . . you, Ven?"

"Oh, I think so," Ven nodded, smiling down at his belly as if he was staring into the faces of his pups right now. "They like to go at it. I can feel it. Might be Dominants."

"You never know," Zexion said with a shrug.

"Alright, all done here," Aqua said with a nod. "You guys wait here while I give this to the staff and come back introducing you to the basics."

"So," Demyx chuckled. "I guess we'll be the three unwilling Submissives."

"What?" Ven asked. "I was willing."

"Not at first," Demyx replied. "Come on, like you thought you'd be here when we were traveling towards the Safe Place."

"True," Ven replied with a blush. "But I wouldn't change it for the world."

"That's good Ven," Zexion said with a small smile. "That's a good attitude to have if you want to raise those pups—especially by yourself."

Ven glanced down just thinking about raising them by himself. Especially if he was away from Roxas. Demyx frowned at the sight and looked at Roxas confused.

"His Dominant might have stayed with him," Roxas replied. "I kinda . . . screwed things up and . . . took him away from him."

"Oh," Demyx nodded, his mouth forming a perfect 'o'.

"What a shame," Zexion sighed. "The world would be a better place if the Dominants stayed with their pupped Submissives. I heard it's every Submissive's dream to have one of those special Dominants—those with hearts."

"Heh, I wonder where that saying had come from," Roxas chuckled. "Dominants having no hearts. Is it because they're nothing but sex-crazed animals or what?"

"You don't know?" Demyx asked, him and Zexion looking at the twins in surprise they hadn't known. "It's because Dominants are born dead; no pulse, no heartbeat."

"W-What?" Roxas asked, his face going slightly white, everyone taking notice to this.

"Since you were raised in the Submissive section I guess it's only reasonable for you not to know about Dominants," Zexion explained. "Me and Demyx were born in litters with Dominants so were raised in that section until we came of age."

"They're born . . . dead?" Ven asked, glancing up nervously at Roxas who looked as white as a sheet. "Then how—how?"

"They're like that for about 5 to 10 minutes," Zexion continued to explain. "Before they start to breathe. It's a way of knowing whether they're Dominant or Submissive at birth."

"We . . . didn't know that," Ven said, still looking up at his brother who was now slowly sitting down next to him, feeling lightheaded. "Roxas?"

"Hey, are you okay?" Demyx asked. "You don't look so good."

"Did something happen concerning Dominant pups?" Zexion asked, narrowing his eyes as he watched the young Submissive look around nervously before turning his white face away from everyone else.

Ven noticed Demyx and Zexion looking at him for answers, but Ven only bit his lips and held his tongue.

"Roxas?" Zexion continued to push, but was stopped as Aqua came back, a bright smile on her face.

"Alright guys," she said with a clap. "Again, my name's Aqua and I'll be your counselor. I'm here to help you go through your carrying stage."

"Um, question!" Demyx asked, raising his arm.

"Yes?" Aqua pointed to him to let him speak.

"No offense, but are you a nurse or do you have experience yourself?" Demyx asked.

"I actually have two girls of my own," Aqua smiled with a nod. "Yuffie, who's a Dominant like myself, and Xion, who's a Submissive. They're about 5 years old so I'm plenty certified to help you out. And yes I'm a nurse as well."

"Okay," Demyx shrugged with a nod.

"Now, there's some of you who are new to this," At that she looked at Ven and the other two, and then a few others. "And there are others who already birthed a few litters. Whatever it is you're still birthing new life into this world. Don't forget that. These pups will become your world when they come into this world."

Everyone smiled, except for Roxas who began to shake uncontrollably. Ven was worried for his brother and watched on in concern as he excused himself to leave and get a drink of water.

_Oh Roxas . . . we didn't know_, Ven muttered to himself inwardly, know exactly what was wrong with his brother.


	12. The Truth Comes Out

**Daughter Of The Revolution: You guys are AWESOME! 7 reviews :D Wow, thank you so much! See, I told you the more reviews I get the quicker I update. Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

><p>Sora patted his enlarged belly, every now and then drumming his fingers. He really didn't have to pay attention to the counselor now, not after he had already birthed 2 litters, now on his 3rd. He could officially say he was a pro now . . . just the tricky part was giving Riku more Dominants; they only had one so far—out of five pups.<p>

"You guys make your papa happy and be Dominants, please," Sora sighed, looking down at his belly and smiling upon feeling a few of his pups move inside him. "I think they heard me."

Sora giggled to himself and then wondered about his pups. Sure they were with Riku, but Riku was with Axel, who in turn was with a motionless Terra. Was that such a good atmosphere to put pups in? He wasn't so sure about that.

While Sora gathered up his thoughts, he hadn't noticed a certain Dominant walk up to him and tap him on the shoulder. Turning around he blinked before he smiled.

"Oh, Aqua right? You were my counselor last litter," Sora remembered with a nod.

"Yeah, and you're already on your 3rd," She chuckled, shaking her head and 'tsking'. "Your Dominant must be some stud."

"You can say that," Sora chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows for a laugh with the girl before her face grew serious and a little anxious.

"Sora, your mate's Riku right?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sora asked knowing that Aqua only knew Riku through Riku's friend, Terra, who had been a childhood friend of Aqua's.

"Right, right," Aqua nodded, looking down to gather up her thoughts. "I . . . have this young Submissive who's carrying and . . . he said his mating partner's name was Terra."

Sora's eyes almost bugged out by how wide they had gotten. Aqua was quick to speak again though.

"Now I don't know a lot of Terras, unless you do, but did Terra actually mate himself to a Submissive?" Aqua asked, her mouth still agape in question.

"He did," Sora nodded. "But, if he's here, then . . . dear lord he's carrying? !"

"Yeah," Aqua nodded as she took Sora's hand. "Come on, I'll show you him."

And so Aqua guided Sora back to her group she was in charge of and showed Sora from afar where the young Submissive sat. Sora looked him over and did notice how young he was, but he was a very bright and beautiful Submissive. If that was the Submissive that stole Terra's heart—no wonder why he fell so hard for him.

"So what do you think Sora?" Aqua asked, looking at the brunette. "What if that's him? What do we tell him about Terra?"

"I—I don't know," Sora said, looking down in thought. "Riku will be visiting soon with the pups and so I'll be able to talk to him then."

"Alright," Aqua nodded. "But . . . be careful, when mentioning Terra. He's a sweet kid and he seemed to have a glow of affection when he told me his partner's name."

Sora nodded. He understood, he understood completely how the boy felt.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" the five little pups squealed as they ran up towards their Submissive and wrapped all they could around his legs and hips.<p>

"How's my little ones been doing?" Sora chuckled; looking at all their smiling faces certainly brightens his day.

"Good," they all answered at once.

Sora looked up to see Riku. He was smiling at the sight, but it wasn't large like it used to be. Sora frowned before coming up to him closer and lowering his tone.

"Riku I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Riku asked.

"Well . . . I met Aqua today and . . ."

"Is she your counselor again?" Riku asked.

"No, no, not that. She's got another group and in her group is a certain Submissive whom said, when asked the name of his partner, that his name was Terra," Sora said, looking closely at Riku whose eyes widened.

"Is his name Ven?" Riku asked.

"Aqua said it was," Sora nodded.

"Shit, he's here? That means . . ." Riku gasped.

"He's been pupped," Sora nodded. "What'll we do? Do we tell him about Terra?"

"I . . . don't think that's such a good idea," Riku replied.

"But he might think he's alone," Sora whined. "We can't let him believe Terra abandoned him."

"I know, I know," Riku nodded. "But . . . we can't tell him he may not wake up either. Either way—he's alone."

"Please Riku," Sora begged. "We need to at least tell him."

"You're right Sora—you're right," Riku nodded, smiling softly at his mate. "But I don't know what will happen."

"Either do I, but at least he'll know," Sora smiled. "At least he'll know that Terra wanted to be with him."

Riku smiled as he pulled his mate close and just held him there for a moment.

* * *

><p>"Ven," Aqua came up to the Submissive who was sitting in the shade with his brother and two fellow pupped Submissives. "This is Sora and his mate Riku. They'd like to speak to you."<p>

"Okay," Ven said, standing up to greet them properly.

"Hi Ven," Sora, another fellow pupped Submissive, replied with a bright smile and wave. "I'm Sora."

"Hello," Ven nodded, then turned to his mate, a very handsome Dominant—the lucky devil.

"And I'm Riku," the silverhead replied.

"Hi," Ven nodded towards him as well and noticed his uneasy shifts.

"Ven," the silvertte sighed out. "I'm a very close friend of Terra's."

Right as Riku spoke of Terra's name Ven's eyes widened and mouth dropped. He hadn't even noticed Roxas' own face turn at the mention of the Dominant's name.

"Terra?" Ven whispered through shocked quivering lips.

Sora nodded and looked at Riku who nodded as well and Ven could see by the expression on Riku's face something was wrong and so the worry seeped into him and he quickly wanted to know what was wrong.

"Terra . . . where is he?" Ven asked, looking worried back and forth at the two who wore hard expressions on their faces.

"Maybe . . . you should see for yourself," Riku replied with a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Terra!" came a soft gasp of a familiar voice that Axel recognized, but not exactly.<p>

Lifting his head from his arms he noticed a young blue-eyed-blonde Submissive come walking up, his eyes fixated on the unmoving form laying next to him. Axel looked at Terra before looking at the blonde and finding him to look exactly like . . .

"Roxas," Axel lightly gasped, seeing the twin standing next to Sora and Riku as they let his twin move closer by himself towards his once mate.

Roxas met Axel in the eyes once before looking away quickly towards his brother who stared in shock at what had become of his partner.

"W-What happened to him?" Ven gasped, turning towards Riku and Sora with tears in his eyes. "He—He doesn't even look like himself anymore."

Ven inhaled a shaky breath as he turned back to Terra, coming out to touch the tanned flesh of his forehead and then cheek.

"Terra," Ven cried, his tears falling down.

He finally got to see him, after nearly 4 months he finally got to see Terra again. But like this . . . it was hard. Ven wasn't even sure if this was the same Terra he had once met and fell in love with.

"Oh, was this a Submissive of his?" Vexen came up and looked at the sobbing Ven, seeing easily he was full with pup.

"Yeah," Riku nodded.

"Huh, I didn't know he had been mating," Vexen replied while continuing on with looking Terra over. "Hhh, just as I thought—nothing's changed. He's still opening his eyes only to close them isn't he?"

"Yeah," Axel nodded, letting his head rest in his arms—he didn't like the atmosphere now—there were too many people.

"His Submissive had told us he knew what happened to Terra, but that he couldn't help. He said only Terra could help himself," Riku replied, coming to stand next to Ven who had been sobbing by Terra's side.

"That's not fair," Ven sniffed, looking blurry-eyed at Terra. "You need to let others help you Terra. Terra."

Ven took the Dominant's hand in his own and held it close to his heart that beat only for him and their pups. Ven closed his eyes and continued to let his tears fall, not seeing how Terra's eyes once again opened to reveal empty sapphires.

Ven noticed the light gasps and so opened his eyes to see Terra's eyes open, staring blankly into the nothingness before him.

"Terra," Ven gasped, tightening his grip onto the hand in his grasp.

Everyone leaned in and gasped even louder as they watched Terra's head slowly turn in Ven's direction. It was the most movement he had ever done in so long everyone couldn't believe it. Was Ven's presence really that strong to wake Terra up from whatever sickness consumed him?

Terra moved even more as they watched the hand Ven held twitch and soon come up to touch the side of Ven's face affectionately. Then, Ven watched a small gleam return to Terra's lifeless eyes and a smile pull at his lips.

"Ven."

Ven gasped and grasp Terra's hand tighter, but his heart sank, as did everyone else's, as they watched Terra's eyes close again, that soft smile still on his lips though as his body went limp—again.

"Damn it!" Axel cursed, kicking angrily at the ground. "Why the hell won't he wake up? !"

"Terra," Ven cried, bowing his head and staying there.

Roxas came up to Ven's side and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder before glaring darkly at the redhead.

"You!" He spat. "Why they hell didn't you tell us about him earlier? !"

"Axel?" Riku took notice of how familiar Ven's twin brother was with the redhead. "What's he talking about?"

"Tch, you didn't even tell them you jackass!" Roxas spat, his anger fuming, especially because he was having to watch his brother cry his eyes out for someone he loved.

"Axel?" Riku asked once more.

"What do you want? !" Axel snapped, his frustration and anger showing through his tone and bright eyes. "You want to know, Riku? Fine! Ven's twin brother, Roxas right there, was that Submissive 'date' I had. When I was with him I found out about his brother and I told him about Terra. But . . . I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want you to leave."

"That's why?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, your friend's a real dick, you know that!" Roxas hissed, a scowl planted on his face every time he looked at the redhead.

"Axel," Riku complained. "If you would have told us sooner this might have not happened!"

"I know that alright!" Axel growled out. "It's all my fault . . . I know."

Everyone watched in utter surprise as the redhead actually took the blame like a grown adult. They watched as his anger dwindled away into regret, his shoulders slumping and eyes falling down in shame.

"But I knew Terra would leave me just like you Riku . . . I didn't want to be alone," Axel admitted—what he had kept hidden inside was finally coming out and it hurt, it hurt so bad admitting it. "What else could I do but lie to keep him around? Now . . . he won't even wake up and it's all my fault."

"It wasn't entirely your fault," Sora said, trying to keep the redhead from beating himself up.

"It's has to be," Axel cried, his voice cracking as the truth came out. "Because I'm such a dick to everyone I know and care about. I wish I could tell Terra myself that I'm sorry, but I can't when he can't even hear me."

"Well," Roxas scoffed. "At least you have the guts to admit it's your fault. I'll give you that."

Axel looked at the blonde before sighing and averting his gaze. He didn't leave though, no, he stood there, even when everyone stared at him with disappointed/sad/angry, whatever they were, stares. He was going to take it like the adult he was—even if it hurt.

"So . . . what now?" Ven asked, rubbing his eyes and looking at everyone else. "Well?"

"We don't . . . know," Riku said, letting out a down sigh.

"Keep hope, it's the best we can do," Sora nodded. "Did you see what he did around Ven? Maybe, just maybe that means he'll wake up soon."

"Yeah," Ven said, a soft smiling playing on his lips and he squeezed Terra's hand again, strangely feeling as if Terra was squeezing back—even if it was in spirit.

* * *

><p>"Roxas?" Ven looked at his brother who was currently sitting under a shady tree, staring into the blue eyes, wrapped in his own thoughts. "Roxas are you okay?"<p>

Roxas still didn't say anything. Ven huffed out a breath of hot air and marched over to him, sitting next to him.

"Roxas what's the matter with you?" Ven pushed, taking a hand on Roxas' shoulder. "Are you still upset?"

"Of course," Roxas muttered. "Why wouldn't I be? That Dominant was nothing but a lying asshole, just like the rest."

"You know . . . I'm getting sick of you thinking you know what ALL the Dominants are like!" Ven growled, flailing his arms dangerously. "When you've only been with one in your lifetime!"

"Well—two now," Roxas muttered, leaning back against the tree he was sitting under.

"Two?" Ven blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, that Axel," Roxas muttered.

"So he was _that_ Axel?" Ven asked, his eyes wide. "That you . . . were with?"

"Yeah," Roxas said, letting out a sigh as he rolled his eyes. "We met when the Dominants attacked us on the way to the Safe Place. Don't you remember?"

"Not really," Ven admitted, blushing. "I was so scared that I just ran for it—forgetting all faces—except Terra's."

"Aren't you the lucky one," Roxas mumbled.

"How?" Ven asked.

"What?"

"How did you end up becoming partners?" Ven asked. "Since you hate him so much."

"I . . . owed him," Roxas said, looking down. "He helped me find you since he could sniff you out—in exchange I offered him my time in heat."

"You did that?" Ven asked, his eyes softening towards his twin. "For me?"

"It was all I had," Roxas said, looking at his brother with a roll of his shoulders. "And you were all I had . . . so I had no other choice."

"You didn't have to," Ven said, placing a soft hand on Roxas' arm. "I was with Terra."

"But I didn't know that," Roxas said, shaking his head. "I thought that some asshole had gotten a hold of you. I was desperate to find you—to keep my promise."

"I'm sorry that things turned out the way it did," Ven said, glancing down sadly.

"Don't be," Roxas said with a smile, taking hold of both his twin's hands. "You're going to be a parent—something you've always wanted. Be happy."

"What about you?" Ven asked, looking at him with wary eyes. "You always wanted the same thing . . . and . . ."

"We didn't know," Roxas said with a nod, tightening the grip he had on his twin's hands. "But I should have . . . I should have asked someone so they could have told . . ."

Ven gasped lightly, seeing the tears well up in Roxas' eyes. Ven hadn't expected the past to come up so quickly and bite at Roxas this hard. He didn't know he'd take it this hard, but then again . . . if he was in Roxas' place . . . making a mistake like that, then he would be feeling the same. Definitely.

"Oh, oh Roxas," Ven muttered, tears leaking out of his eyes as he took hold of his brother and held him close, trying to comfort him in any way he could.

"It's not fair Ven!" Roxas cried into his twin's shoulder, grabbing a hold of his outer jacket tightly. "Why hadn't anyone told me! ?"

"You heard what Zexion and Demyx said," Ven nodded. "We were raised around other Submissives. How were they supposed to have known?"

"Damn it Ven, there were Submissives there born into the Dominant section!" Roxas cried, looking at his brother with anger, but his sadness quickly overwhelmed that emotion. "They could have told me . . . about Dominant births, instead of let me go through life thinking _my_ pup had died at birth!"

Ven bit his lip. How was he supposed to help his brother cope with what had happened when he was only 12? He and Roxas were both young when it happened. How were they supposed to know anything about heats or pups? They were raised around Submissives mostly born around nothing but Submissives so they had no clue about the difference between Dominants and them—other than Dominants were the ones to pup them, and they were the ones to carry the pups.

"We—We were so young, how were we supposed to know?" Ven asked, pulling out a weak smile. "Roxas, it's in the past now. We can't change anything."

"I know that," Roxas barely whispered. "But I'm going to have to live with it Ven. I'm going to have to live with abandoning my pup for dead because I had thought he was just that . . . dead."

* * *

><p>"You're mad at me . . . aren't you?"<p>

"I never said that," Riku spoke up. "Upset maybe, but not angry."

"Well why the hell not?" Axel asked, fuming at himself and at everything that's been happening so far. "I'd be."

"I know you would be," Riku replied, letting out a sigh. "You're bad at that, always holding grudges for the longest time. You've been like that ever since we were little so why not now right?"

Axel didn't say anything. He only continued to keep his gaze down. Not even bothering to look at Riku, nor Terra's unmoving form.

"You could have told me sooner you know," Riku said. "I would have understood."

"Tch, sure," Axel scoffed. "You'll probably say I was acting like a Dominant normally does when they don't find their _soulmate_ and lean solely on their friends for company."

"Maybe," Riku replied with a roll of his shoulders. "You still think a mate wouldn't do you any good?"

"I don't know, and I don't care," Axel replied, letting out a sigh. "I'll keep saying that until I die—happy?"

"Always so stubborn, like some pup," Riku sighed out, shaking his head.

"So what if I am," Axel replied. "It's got me along in life fine—it's just when the two of you changed did things start getting fucked up."

Riku didn't say anything at that. He didn't need to. He only turned his gaze upon Terra's form and sighed sadly—Terra hardly looked like Terra anymore. He resembled his brother, Xemnas, quite a bit. The only difference really was that Terra's hair took on a lighter color—almost pure white . . . like his father.

Riku froze a little, watching Terra open his eyes. At first he thought it was only the same happening that usually happens, but Terra's eyes fluttered open instead of just opening like a mindless drone.

Axel took notice of Riku's frozen state and turned to look at Terra who was looking around, his eyes were actually moving around instead of staring blankly into nothing. There was a gleam in them as well—even though they took on a golden hue instead of his natural sapphire color.

Riku and Axel said nothing as they came closer to their friend. They watched as his body began to shift, to move. It was like he was actually awake. Maybe, just maybe, this time—he'd stay awake.

"Terra?" Axel asked, looking on as their friend recognized the name and turned his eyes up towards Axel's face.

"Axel?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes slightly before turning towards his other friend. "Riku?"

"H-He's awake Axel!" Riku smiled so large he almost cried. "Terra, Terra we've been so worried. What—What happened? Are you alright now?"

"I was . . . sleeping?" Terra asked, raising his hand to his head as if recalling events. "For—how long?"

Axel and Riku exchanged hard glances before Axel bit his lip and inhaled. He'd tell him.

"Almost four months."

"What? !" Terra gasped, his eyes widening, even his golden irises flashing a brighter shade.

Terra had then tried to sit up, but Riku and Axel quickly pushed him back down.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy there," Axel said. "You just came out of a deep slumber and we don't want you to hurt yourself."

"He's awake? !"

Riku and Axel turned to watch Vexen scurry up and quickly check on the Dominant.

"How'd this happen?" he asked, baffled.

"He just—woke up," Riku answered with an unsure shrug.

"Strange," Vexen muttered. "How are you feeling Terra?"

"I don't . . . know," Terra said, looking a little frustrated, almost like he couldn't remember something he should. "I can't remember what happened, or why."

"Well that can't help me solve what happened to him," Vexen replied with a sigh, placing his fists on his hips.

Terra watched the three converse before looking around and noticing the area where they were at was different. He then noticed his doctor that had been looking over him was a Submissive so he concluded he had been taken to the In Between section. He then lifted his arms, feeling that odd numbing sensation—like how you had slept too long on one limb and knew you needed to get feeling back.

He looked at his hands and the moment he had his eyes widened and he began to panic. Against his friends, and the doctor's, wishes, he sat up and nearly shouted. Axel and Riku had to keep him from falling out of his bed while Terra shook.

"What . . . what happened to me? !" Terra gasped, looking at his tan arms, the shade of skin reminding him of his brother and father.

His hands fell on his head and felt his hair. Panic sunk in again and he quickly pulled at his strands to put them in his line of vision. When he noticed how LIGHT his hair color had turned he shook his head and panicked more.

"No!" He gasped, shaking. "No, this can't be happening!"

"Calm down Terra, please," Riku pleaded as Axel and Vexen attempted to hold him down. "Don't strain yourself."

"What happened to me? !" Terra gasped, grasping his friends' arms and pleaded with them through his gaze to tell him.

"We don't . . . know," Axel replied. "We just, found you like this by the river."

"The river?" Terra asked, glancing away and scanning his memories, trying to remember.

Riku and Axel watched silently as their friend's eyes widened again, his mouth dropping slightly as he turned to look at them with a hurt expression.

"It was—my father," Terra replied, his brow scrunched up from the memory. "He did something to me. I don't know what. He said he was giving me his blessing but I didn't . . . oh god what did he do to me? !"

Terra hunched over and placed his hands over his face, crying to himself. Axel and Riku turned to Vexen who only shook his head. They then turned to look back at their distraught friend and so sighed, each coming to sit gently next to him.

"Don't worry Terra," Riku replied, touching his friend's back softly. "We'll help you through this."

"Yeah," Axel nodded before turning away and sighing. "Hey Terra . . ."

"What?" Terra asked, looking at his friend, his eyes still the same—hurt.

"There's something . . ." Axel took an uneasy glance at Riku who watched him closely. "That I need to tell you."


	13. Reunited

**Daughter Of The Revolution: Well, here's another update. Was kinda hoping for one more review so I could hit 40, but oh well. You guys are still awesome! :D **

**Also, some of you guys may be like "Well, Terra doesn't seem so different besides his appearance" but just wait. There actually is something wrong with him and it'll show once a trigger has been pulled and said trigger is the appearance of someone ;D You can probably guess who, but yeah . . . just sayin' :)**

* * *

><p>"I can't let him see me like this."<p>

Terra glanced down in shame, as if what had happened to him was his fault. Axel and Riku stood next to him and tried to deny his stupid shame.

"And why not?" Riku asked. "You've been wanting to see Ven for a long time, and now you can't? Terra, Ven's having your pups! Don't you let him think he's going to have to raise them alone."

Terra looked at Riku and then at Axel before glancing back to where Ven was, speaking with his twin and two other friends. Closing his eyes tightly Terra didn't know what to do. He really didn't want Ven to see him like this—he just didn't.

"You need to go man," Axel sighed out. "To clear my own conscience."

Riku and Axel watched Terra form a soft smile. He was watching Ven rub his large belly and laugh a little. That smile on his face that Terra had loved.

There was Ven—the Submissive he had fallen for. Now full with his pups, Terra thought he'd be the proudest Dominant in the world, and he was, but he was also the most scared. Memories of what had happened to him back four months returned to him and about his father speaking about grandpups. Terra didn't know why his father cared for them, but now . . . he wished he hadn't pupped Ven, to save those little ones from having a grandfather like Xehanort.

"What am I going to do?" Terra whispered, his golden eyes still on Ven.

"Become his mate," Riku replied with a soft smile. "Like me and Sora."

"But . . . what about you Axel?" Terra asked, looking at the redhead.

"It's fine," Axel nodded. "I've long since accepted you two were going to eventually leave me. In fact, I even swore that if you managed to wake up I'd let you go—without a fight."

Terra and Riku frowned at their friend. How were they going to help him now when they had their own families to think of? Axel, alone, spelled trouble. They all knew it wasn't good for him to be alone, but . . . what else could they do?

"Go on already," Axel said, pushing at Terra's back. "I want to see that shocked expression on his cute little face."

Terra looked uneasy about it at first before he shook his head and started towards the group. It was a little surprising that no one had took notice to him until he was pretty much standing behind Ven and the others.

"Ven," he spoke, making the young Submissive immediately jump and turn around towards him with wide eyes.

Ven froze, seeing that familiar face, looking at him, speaking to him. He just didn't know what to do for a split second. Just as Terra smiled down at him Ven pulled out the largest, happiest smile in the world before jumping to his feet and running into the Dominant's arms.

"Terra!" he gasped, feeling the tears come to his eyes as he realized this was real—that Terra was actually here.

"Dude . . . that's his Dominant?" Demyx asked, pointing to the handsome stud holding the smaller blonde. "Damn he's hot!"

Roxas smiled as he watched Terra pat Ven's head comfortingly and even allowed the younger Submissive to pull him down to give him a long awaited kiss. It was nice, that Ven finally had his mate with him. Now he wouldn't be alone in raising those pups.

Looking afar off, Roxas noticed Riku and Axel standing on a hill watching all this. He could see Riku's smile, but Axel—he was a different story. At first Roxas had caught a smile on the redhead's lips, but it faded sadly. Soon, he wasn't smiling at all.

Roxas blinked in confusion and watched the redhead turn and leave. Riku, who had been standing next to him only turned, as if asking him why he was leaving. Roxas couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could tell it wasn't happy goodbyes as Riku turned back to look at them, frustration written all over his features before he too trotted off, presumably after the redhead.

Roxas didn't know why, but he suddenly felt a hurt in his chest—somewhere close to where his heart resided. It's not like he cared what was up with the redhead or anything, but . . . it was like he was feeling what he was. The feeling of losing someone close—and not doing anything to stop them as they leave.

"So . . . you were pupped," Terra said, placing his hand on Ven's belly, the boy only blushing.

"Y-Yeah, no thanks to you," Ven stuttered, pushing at Terra a little, but only hugging him closer.

"I'm glad," Terra said truthfully with a smile and nod. "I couldn't pick any other Submissive to do what you've done for me. I love you Ven."

"And I love you Terra," Ven nodded with a smile as he leaned up on his tiptoes again to give him another kiss.

"Love birds, love birds," Demyx chuckled.

"Friends of yours?" Terra asked, looking at the two new faces.

"Yeah," Ven nodded, turning to them. "They were traveling with us when . . . when the Dominants attacked us on the road to the Safe Place."

"Oh . . ." Terra suddenly looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry guys—they were my friends. I should have stopped them."

"What's passed is past," Zexion replied with a nod. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Hey, I gotta question," Demyx said. "Ven, when you described Terra I thought you said he had the creamiest skin, the softest brunette hair, and the most deepest sapphires for eyes you've ever seen."

Ven's face was officially red now. Roxas only smiled while Terra chuckled.

"I guess I did leave a big enough impression on you like you did me," Terra said, patting Ven on the back with a chuckle. "That's really sweet Ven."

"S-Sure," Ven muttered with a nod.

"It's a long story guys," Terra let out a sigh, looking down at his tanned arms. "I don't know what happened really, but I did used to look just like Ven described me as."

"Oh—well if you want to know my opinion, you're still hot either way," Demyx said, winking at the Dominant.

"Thanks," Terra nodded, a slight blush on his features. "But . . . I just hope Ven can deal with me right now, especially with the way I look."

"Of course," Ven smiled, looking up fondly at the taller Dominant. "I'll love you even if you're purple."

"Let's not jinx me there Ven," Terra chuckled, ruffling his hair and then bringing him in close.

"Terra!"

"Aqua?" Terra turned to the Dominant female as she ran up to them and caught her breath. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm in charge of this group," Aqua replied, placing her fists on her hips with a smile. "I'm a nurse and counselor remember? But what happened? When did you wake up?"

"A while ago," Terra nodded. "I was unsure if I should come to Ven—like this." at that Terra motioned to all of himself.

"I told you I'd love you either way," Ven said, looking up at Terra, gasping onto his shirt tightly.

"Awww, that's so sweet," Aqua giggled, clasping her hands together. "Who would have thought Terra would be a Dominant to settle down with a Submissive. You're lucky Ven."

"I know," Ven nodded, with a blush.

"I don't know," Terra smiled, wrapping his arm around Ven's waist the best he could. "I feel like I'm the lucky one here."

"Awww," the other Submissives made, this time Terra seemed to blush a deeper shade of red.

"I'm really glad you're doing this Terra," Aqua nodded. "I've already interviewed a lot of scared Submissives full with pup. Ven's really young and he needs that Dominant who pupped him to help raise that litter."

"I plan on staying by his side," Terra nodded, taking Ven's hand in his own and squeezing it. "That is—if you'll mate to me Ven."

Ven smiled with all his teeth and nodded, placing both his hands on the one Terra was holding his with. He closed his eyes and leaned into Terra, the Dominant wrapping his other arm around the boy's shoulders.

_Well . . . they have their happy ending_, Roxas smiled at the thought, nodding to himself, glad someone as good as Terra will look after his twin—he was a good choice.

"Well, normally Dominants are only allowed to visit here, but if you can stand all the unattractive pheromones these 'mothers' are sending out then you can stay," Aqua said, looking at Terra who nodded, understanding.

"I want to stay with Ven, if that's alright with you," Terra answered. "Plus . . . I don't think Ven smells so bad."

Ven huffed before hitting Terra on the shoulder, the older male laughing but wrapping him again in his arms.

"Alright," Aqua nodded before clapping her hands. "Alright group aqua, we'll be getting to the rest of the birthing training. So come along."

* * *

><p>"Are you leaving now Axel?" Riku asked, catching up to the redhead.<p>

"I have no reason to stay," Axel replied, looking at his best friend. "Tell Terra I wish him well with the blonde."

"Wait Axel," Riku called to him. "Please don't leave. We don't want you to be all alone."

"Sure," Axel chuckled, shaking his head as he continued on without another word.

"Hhh, Axel," Riku sighed sadly, watching his friend walk off had been depressing as the silverette slumped his shoulders in defeat.

How could they help Axel now when it looked like he had all but given up on the things he loved the most?

* * *

><p>It was weird in a way. Terra that is. No one knew what exactly happened to him, but the only thing that seemed to change on him was his skin, eye, and hair color. Other than that he was perfectly fine.<p>

He still acted the way he used to when Ven had been with him, and as far as Ven could tell, he was the same old Terra. It was nice having him around though, he was always such a big help with Ven as Aqua instructed them on the birthing process and what a Submissive should do when in labor.

Roxas was certainly sure he'd be able to leave Ven during the birthing of the pups because he and Terra had it covered. Of course he wasn't going to do such a thing, but still . . . he could. Roxas, though, wanted to be with Ven for as long as he could.

Still, the time was coming—any day now, that Ven would give birth. Everyone knew it as well. Ven had conceived a month before the other Submissives even went into heat . . . so he'd be the first to go.

"So how are you feeling now Ven?" Terra asked.

"Hhh, for the 6th time Terra, I'm fine," Ven replied, slightly annoyed with how concerned Terra was—but of course it was understandable, it was their first litter after all.

"Do you need me to get you anything else?" Terra asked, sitting down next to where Ven laid, propped against a tree in a comfortable manner, a jar of water near them just in case he was thirsty, and a bowl of berries mashed with animal gizzards if he was hungry—he had been craving that as of late for some strange reason.

"I'm pretty sure I've got all I need," Ven said, looking up at his mate with a smile before sighing out.

"What? What is it?" Terra asked, a little too jumpy for Ven's liking.

"It's nothing," Ven about whined—he was used to Roxas being so protective and jumpy around him, but Terra was worse, at first it was cute, but now . . . Ven could officially say he's outgrown it. "I just . . . I haven't been able to take a proper bath in weeks 'cause Aqua insisted I lay down for forever! I want to be clean . . ."

Ven whined and pouted. He knew Terra would be against it, but he couldn't help voicing his thoughts. It helped relieve his stress, if but a little.

"Ven, you know what Aqua said," Terra said, as if repeating it to a forgetful child.

"I know," Ven sighed out. "I just thought I'd try—alright."

Ven then turned over onto his side, facing away from a concerned Terra. Ven heard Terra shift around where he sat for a while before sighing out. He then felt him take him up in his arms, surprising Ven some as the blonde turned his head to look at his mate.

"Well—a bath couldn't hurt, right?" Terra smiled sheepishly before picking his mate up bridle style, making the Submissive blush quite a bit. "Just . . . don't tell Aqua. She'll end up kicking me out before I can see you give birth to our pups."

"Thanks, Terra," Ven smiled before nuzzling his face into his Dominant's neck as he took him towards the river without anyone noticing them too much.

When they had gotten to a quiet spot near the river, Terra looked around for any counselors. After finding the coast clear Terra set Ven down, ankle-deep, into the water. Giving him a quick kiss he said—

"Wait here while I go find some wash."

Ven nodded and watched his mate trot off. After he was gone Ven looked around, blushing slightly as he took hold of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Usually the Submissives all bathed together and he just wasn't used to that—he was used to bathing with Roxas, but not other people so he was still a tad bit shy about getting nude in front of anyone.

The pants were next, and of course, the most difficult. Ven rolled his eyes and felt around for the zipper since he couldn't see it. He had gotten so round it was ridiculous. He couldn't even see his own feet—anything below the belly.

"Sometimes I wonder if they're still there," Ven chuckled to himself as he pulled down his pants and waded towards the deeper parts of the river, only a little, not too far 'cause he couldn't swim.

Since Terra still wasn't back Ven decided he'd wet himself and so he splashed the cool water on his skin, shivering from the coolness of it before applying more water. He cupped a handful of water and readied to apply it to his greasy locks, but he already felt the cool water falling down his head.

Turning around quickly, pretty fast for a pupped Submissive, he saw Terra standing behind him, smiling and holding up the wash.

"Care if I wash you?" Terra asked, his golden eyes shining innocently at his mate.

"Sure," Ven chirped, turning around and letting Terra pour the wash on him and begin to rub suds all over him.

Ven looked down and swayed his arms around the water collecting at his waist as he waited for Terra to finish with his hair and back. He shivered again as Terra poured water over his head to wash out the suds in his hair and then on his back.

"Alright, turn around," Terra said, and Ven obeyed, meeting Terra's warm hands as they rubbed suds all over his neck and chest.

"My, you're good at this," Ven chuckled with a playful smirk. "Should I think I'm not the only Submissive you've given a bath to?" Ven waggled his eyebrows at the older Dominant who only chuckled, his golden eyes still focused on cleaning Ven's sweaty skin.

"Actually I used to bathe my little brother when dad was busy in the kitchen," Terra answered.

"Oh, I didn't know you had siblings," Ven said, blinking up at the ivory-haired Dominant.

"I do," Terra nodded, meeting Ven's gaze for a moment with a sweet smile before lowering them back, washing off the suds on Ven's neck and chest. "Two actually—I'm the middle pup."

"Huh," Ven nodded. "What're their names and ages?"

"First is Xemnas, he's 32 at the moment, and then there's Vanitas, he's 19. You, uh . . . actually met Vanitas before," Terra mumbled, finishing rinsing off Ven's chest and neck.

"I did?" Ven asked, blinking up at Terra in confusion.

"He was . . . the Dominant that I fought with, to have you," Terra replied, a light blush on his cheeks as he scratched his cheek.

"Really? !" Ven gasped, his eyes wide. "But . . . you two didn't resemble each other . . . that much."

"Well, that's because he looks like father—his structure anyways. The color of his hair is from dad and all," Terra replied with a shrug. "Now, let's wash the pups shall we?"

Ven giggled as he watched Terra soothingly rub on his overly stretched belly. It felt really nice and Ven couldn't help but sigh—a moan slipping out in between.

"That feels good," Ven moaned.

"Should I stop?" Terra chuckled, halting his hand motions teasingly.

"Better not," Ven warned with a growl.

"Alright," Terra chuckled, continuing his motions before he rinsed that down as well. "Well, your top part is clean. I suspect you can get the rest—unless you can't reach and want me to get there?"

Ven raised a brow to Terra and then blushed.

"Well?" Terra asked, leaning in closer and placing his hand on Ven's bare hip, slowly going downwards.

Ven's face only reddened more. He could feel Terra press up against him, his bare chest reminding him of old fantasies and realities, but he frowned slightly at the feel of cloth from his waist down—Terra hadn't even gotten completely nude when coming into the river with him.

Terra noticed the look and so pulled Ven's chin up and chuckled.

"What's with that look?"

Ven bit his lip and looked away before smirking mischievously and before Terra could even ask him what was on his mind, the young blonde Submissive quickly hooked his arms around the Dominant's neck and kissed him passionately. Terra's eyes widened and for a moment he tried to push away. Since when had Ven become so straightforward?

"Ven—Ven!" Terra managed to say between kisses, finally being able to push the boy back some. "What are you do—?"

Ven's lips attached to his too soon again though. Terra groaned, feeling the younger's tongue dart inside his mouth and tease his own tongue until it played with it. Ven smiled to himself upon feeling Terra's pushing hands turn into pulling. He didn't know what suddenly came over him, but recently—he's been wanting to get in Terra's pants . . . and he wasn't even in heat either.

"Terra," Ven sighed out as the Dominant bent his neck and licked it sensually, casually scraping his teeth across his pale soft skin.

"Ven," Terra moaned out, his hands automatically flying to Ven's thighs and wrapping them around his hips.

"I—I thought Dominants were turned off by, ah, my pheromones," Ven moaned, bucking his hips against Terra's, his arousal already too hard to stand.

"Not to me I guess," Terra replied between butterfly kisses he trailed down Ven's neck towards his collarbone where he sucked prominently.

Ven closed his eyes tightly, moaning as Terra sucked on his neck. His hands quickly digging into Terra's tanned back as he held him close.

"T-Terra I know that, ah mmm, that I'm close, but please, please I want you," Ven moaned out, bucking harder into Terra's hips and gasping upon feeling his mate's arousal through his pants.

"My thoughts exactly Ven," Terra groaned, quickly balancing Ven more securely on his hips as he let go of the Submissive to reach down and release his arousal from its confinements.

Ven moaned louder upon feeling the Dominant enter him, leaning over to bite down on the Dominant's neck to hush himself. Terra hissed, but moaned once he was fully sheathed. He quickly took a hold of Ven's face and brought him up to kiss him full and passionately.

Terra began to thrust inside his Submissive, but Ven noticed a difference between these thrusts and the ones before when they had first mated. They were harder, not to where they hurt, no, no, Ven actually enjoyed them, but Terra seemed more aggressive this time—well—when it came to mating. Any other thing Terra was still Terra.

"Ahha," Ven moaned, throwing his head back as Terra struck that magical spot inside him on the third thrust, and he struck it hard.

Terra's hand came up to cover the blonde's mouth. He did NOT want to be caught by any of the counselors or nurses. They'd definitely get on him if they found out what he was doing with a _pupped_ Submissive.

"Hush Ven," Terra groaned, thrusting back into Ven's tight heat was driving him crazy, but the river's water helped him with the lubrication so he was easily sliding in and out of the boy. "We don't want to get caught now do we?"

Ven nodded a 'no' and quickly closed his eyes, another moan muffled by Terra's hand. Terra let out a sigh before releasing Ven's mouth to trap it with his own, giving him a harder thrust than the rest. If Ven wanted to moan then he could moan into his mouth, nothing wrong with that.

The cool river's water felt heavenly against the couple's heated flesh as they mated. It was strange really, the both of them acted like they were in heat with the way they were going at it, but they weren't and Ven nearly melted away because of it.

"T-Terra, I can't . . . I'm about to, ah!" Ven panted out, his head falling back again as Terra came down to bite at his neck.

Ven gasped, feeling Terra's hands tighten on his hips and pull them down harder against his own. Both groaned at the contact and closeness, especially when Terra buried himself deep within Ven. It was too much for Ven to take and so he threw his head back, mouth opening to cry out.

Terra was quick though; he took hold of the back of Ven's head and smashed it down with his own, his lips capturing Ven's to silence him. Ven cried out in his partner's lips, his eyes squeezed shut as he came into the cooling waters. Terra moaned as well as he released deep inside Ven, but the strange thing was . . . Ven really hadn't felt Terra's seed fill him like last time, no, this time he felt something rush out of him—such an odd feeling.

Terra gasped, he felt it too. He looked into Ven's eyes who looked back at his. Ven's brow furrowed before he gasped out through his pants.

"Was that my water?" he asked, confusion laced all over his features, leaving room only for Terra's eyes to widen.


	14. Letting Go

**Daughter Of The Revolution: Quick update, quick update! :D Just 'cause you guys still rock my socks off ;D With all the reviews and hits, I'm a very happy authoress XD Thanx and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion pushed their way passed the crowd of Submissives only to find Ven laying on the ground, crying out in pain. Terra to his right and Aqua between his legs.<p>

"Ven!" Roxas gasped, instantly darting to his side and looking warily at Terra and Aqua. "What happened?"

"His water broke when I was bathing him in the river," Terra replied, his wet bangs flinging back as he took hold of his mate's hand who squeezed it for all it was worth.

"I'm sure," Aqua grumbled, eyeing him with narrowed eyes before turning her attention back to Ven. "Alright everyone, give him some room! We have pups on the way!"

The Submissives did just as Aqua commanded, but Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion stayed near, praying that Ven do good his first time around.

"How long is it going to take?" Roxas asked.

"There should be a pup on its way out right now," Aqua said, watching closely for any signs. "Alright, I see it. You're going to have to push now Ven, come on. The pup can't do this by theirself."

"Al-Alright," Ven nodded and pushed for everything he had, baring his teeth, his face red from strain.

"Alright, here we go," Aqua nodded as she bent down a little before taking up a towel by her side and wrapping the first pup in it, quickly cutting off the umbilical cord. "It's a boy," she said with a smile, holding the bloody pup up to show the others around it quickly before she brought it back close, placing two fingers on the babe's throat and nodding. "And a Dominant."

She looked around and then decided to hand the pup over to Roxas who hadn't been expecting her to do so.

"Here, take him and tell me when he starts breathing alright?" she asked, quickly returning to wait for the other pups to make their way into the world.

Roxas looked down at the still pup and gulped. It was so very strange—how Dominants were born. He wasn't breathing nor was he moving. It's just like what the others said—they're born dead and it made Roxas shiver . . . only making him remember his horrible mistake.

Roxas shook that thought out of his mind. This was Ven's day and so he'd focus on his twin. He looked at Ven who was being gently patted on by Aqua, Terra, who was next to him only smiled proudly, looking at the pup in Roxas' arms. No doubt he was proud, Ven had just birthed him a firstborn son, a _Dominant_ son, what more could a father want if not that?

"Get ready Ven, I see the next one," Aqua nodded before rubbing her hands again in lotion and waiting. "Alright now! Push!"

Ven did as instructed and pushed the second life into the world. Ven took to biting his lips hard enough to where he bled. Roxas wanted to be next to him and wipe it away, but nodded as he watched Terra do just that, whispering how good he was doing and that he was almost there.

"Another boy," Aqua nodded, wrapping the pup up in a blanket and pressing her fingers against his neck just like she had done his brother. "He's a Dominant, here," at that she plopped him down into Demyx's hands who looked just as surprised as Roxas had when the pup was placed in his arms.

"A-Aqua, he's breathing," Roxas said, watching the pup stir and begin to use his lungs for the first time, crying out loudly.

"He's a loud one, good," Aqua nodded, before deeming it okay to get up and turn the pup on his belly in Roxas' arms. "Now pat his back like so, so he can cry up the fluid alright?"

"O-Okay," Roxas nodded.

"You do the same when his brother starts, alright Demyx?" Aqua said, pointing to the blonde who only quickly nodded and kept a close eye on the unmoving pup in his arms, waiting for him to start breathing.

"You're doing great Ven," Aqua smiled softly as she came to sit back between the Submissive's legs who was panting up a storm, sweat drenching his features.

"T-Thanks," Ven managed, closing his eyes for a little to try and catch his breath in his break for the next pup.

"How do you feel Terra?" Aqua asked, looking at the proud father who was busy staring at his pups in the other Submissives' arms and then back down at his mate. "Ven just bore you two Dominant sons."

Terra looked at her with a smile and nodded.

"I've never been more proud of Ven than I am now," Terra said, bending down to rub his forehead against Ven's.

Ven smiled back up at his mate before his face scrunched up in pain. Aqua took that as a sign to get ready and so kept an eye out for the next child.

"Looks like there's three so far," Aqua replied. "Come on Ven, you've got number 3 on the way. Push."

Ven weakly nodded and pushed. Everyone watched as Ven handled this like a pro . . . if they had ever seen a pro Submissive, but Ven didn't cry or stop pushing. He kept answering to Aqua's demands as the both of them struggled to get all of the pups out into the world.

"Terra, you stud, it's another boy," Aqua giggled, holding up the child like the other two to show his sex. "Ah! And another Dominant."

Aqua turned her eyes on the other Submissive close enough to her and so handed the pup to Zexion.

"Here you go Zexion," Aqua said, quickly handing him the pup and returning to Ven. "I assume you know what to do," she said, glancing at Roxas who was now cradling the calmed pup in his arms down, and Demyx who was patting the pup in his arms' back like Roxas had been instructed to do, the little one crying loudly.

"I do," Zexion replied with a nod, holding the pup close, looking down at it like a new fascination.

"Is . . . Is that all?" Ven asked, opening up his blurry eyes, his body trembling.

"Let me see," Aqua said, kneeling between his legs again and trying to pull out the placenta, but it wouldn't budge, usually meaning there was still more. "Nope, hold on for a little longer sweetie."

Ven nodded weakly, everyone could see his strength was fading and so they prayed this pup coming would be his last.

"Poor thing," Aqua said, shaking her head with concerned eyes. "You're so young and tiny, twins would have done you good, not 3+ pups."

She then narrowed her eyes at Terra who rolled his shoulders innocently.

"Don't look at me like that Aqua!" Terra pointed, it certainly wasn't his fault Ven had so many—well, he wasn't the _only_ one to blame, Ven was just as much to blame as him.

Besides, Terra wouldn't tell anyone this, maybe Ven later once he's settled down, but he couldn't shake how attractive Ven looked, being so full with his litter. It was a turn-on that Terra wanted to see again and again.

Aqua only rolled her eyes and shook her head. She caught sight of the other pup and so ordered for Ven to push, he did but he was having a hard time with the last one. He was tired and couldn't last much longer so Aqua had to make sure to grab the pup as soon as she could and pull it out herself.

Once the pup was out, its crying instantly met the air, signaling that the pup was alive and thus, a Submissive.

"It's a girl!" Aqua squealed, holding up the smaller pup, wrapping her in a light pink blanket and taking her up herself. "Well that's them all Ven, Your placenta came out nice and good. Let me go take these pups and place them in a nest. I'll be back to clean you up."

"B-But I want to see them," Ven replied, trying to lift himself up but failing at it, he was too weak.

"You need some rest first," Aqua nodded. "Don't worry, they're not going anywhere."

Ven nodded before laying his head down and letting out a pleased sigh, especially after Terra kissed his forehead lovingly.

"Thank-you Ven, they're beautiful," Terra smiled down at his mate who only smiled weakly up at him before falling victim to a wearied slumber.

Aqua returned like she said she would and cleaned up Ven, continually complaining about Terra making Ven birth the pups sooner. The others chuckled at how the Dominant fumbled around excuses, but Roxas smiled—he was happy that Ven was finally a parent.

Now he could leave him. He knew Ven would be fine with Terra and that they'd take good care of their litter. It was sad, of course, letting his twin brother go, but he had to sooner or later.

Now was just the time.

* * *

><p>Sora leaned back, glad that whole ordeal was over. He forgot how horrible he felt every time he gave birth, but he was used to the feeling and now was watching as his mate showed their five pups to their new siblings.<p>

"Are they Dominants like me papa?" their oldest, the only Dominant, asked, looking up at his father, whom he so much resembled, with a big smile.

"Those two boys are, see," Riku replied, pointing at the two boys. "But their sister is Submissive like your other sisters."

"We have anotha sistar!" the three girls squealed.

"Hhh, four girls and four boys, thanks Sora. You just evened them out," Riku teased, coming up to gently caress his mate's face, showing how proud he was with his smile.

"Sure thing," Sora chuckled. "Just need to even out the Dominants and Submissives."

"Are you implying you want more?" Riku asked slyly, poking his resting mate on the nose.

"Not right now," Sora groaned with a small chuckle. "But later . . . definitely."

"I love you, you know," Riku smiled, bending down to give his Submissive a soft kiss before they noticed a counselor come up. "Aqua? What's up?"

"Just thought I'd tell you Terra and Ven just had their first litter as well," She said with a smile.

"Really?" Sora asked, his face all smiles even after he had just given birth to his 3rd litter.

"Yep," Aqua nodded with a proud smile. "Three Dominant boys and a Submissive girl. You should see how proud the two look."

"Well, I think I'll pay a visit to them after I make sure Sora gets his rest," Riku said, looking down fondly at his mate.

"What?" Sora groaned. "But I want to see them too."

"You just had your 3rd litter mister," Aqua spoke before Riku, placing her fists on her hips. "You stay in bed."

"Hhh, yes ma'am," Sora groaned, but giggled when Aqua smiled.

* * *

><p>It had been less than a day before Ven woke from his sleep and demanded to see his pups he had just birthed into the world. Aqua brought them to the proud parents and just stood there, watching the two coo over their lovely pups.<p>

"Oh, look at him," Ven replied, pointing to the oldest pup that slumbered in his arms. "He looks just like you Terra."

"Heh, you mean what I used to look like," Terra chuckled, but Ven was right—he did look a lot like him. "Well look at this one, he's go your hair," at that Terra pointed to the second oldest pup, small tufts of light strands sticking off his head. "Oh, and so does our little girl."

Ven looked down at the girl and noticed it was true. She did resemble Ven quite a bit. Ven only smiled before turning and giving Terra a loving kiss. It meant to last for only a moment, but of course the two held on a little longer just to stay close for a little while.

"Uh-hem."

The two pulled away to see Riku, smiling down at where the two lay, looking at their pups.

"Riku," Terra smiled. "Glad to see you here. I heard your mate just gave birth as well."

"Yeah," Riku nodded. "To three, 2 boys, who are Dominants, and 1 Submissive girl."

"Congrats," Terra smiled.

"You too man," Riku nodded, looking down at the pups Ven was somehow managing to hold all in his arms. "Wow, they look a lot like the two of you. I'm glad."

"Thanks," Ven said, looking down at his pups with such fondness he thought he'd die of cuteness, he loved them all so much—even more so, if that was possible, than when he carried them.

"Where's Axel?" Terra asked.

"You know him," Riku sighed with a flap of his arms. "Families aren't his _thing_."

"Yeah . . . figured as much," Terra replied, letting out a sigh.

"Well," Aqua sighed, deciding to cut in and speak to the two new parents for a little while. "Since Ven's recovering so well I'm going to say you two can officially leave the Birthing section tomorrow and return to the Dominant section since there are Dominants in the litter."

Ven glanced up at Aqua before remembering his brother and so looked for him. He found him silently leaning against a tree, looking at his brother enjoying his pups.

"Roxas," Ven whispered.

Roxas smiled softly before coming up to his brother who had looked down at one of his pups, his middle son, who had just woken up and started to fuss. Ven bounced the little one softly, hoping he wouldn't wake up his siblings or they'd start as well. Roxas knelt down beside him and fondly ran his fingers through his twin's hair.

"It's okay Ven. I'll be fine," Roxas replied. "I know the neighbors. If I need anything I'll ask them. You just . . . you just promise me to raise those pups with all the love you can."

"I—I will," Ven nodded, bowing his head as tears came to his eyes. "I love you Roxas."

"And I love you too Ventus," Roxas smiled, swallowing back a sob as his own tears began to seep out.

The two embraced each other in a tight hug and stayed like that for the longest time. Ven was already sobbing on his brother, but Roxas held his back, remaining strong for the both of them. After they let go Roxas kissed his brother on the cheek, who in turn, did the same.

"Be good to my brother Terra," Roxas said softly, looking at Terra who nodded and said he would.

Roxas nodded before getting up and bidding Zexion and Demyx, and everyone around, a fond farewell. Then, he turned and left and Ven cried again.

"Yeah," Aqua sighed out, watching as Terra attempted to calm his mate, the pups after all sensing their 'mother's' sadness and so crying just as he cried. "This is one of the hardest parts in being a Submissive and Dominant . . . the separation."

* * *

><p>Roxas returned home and felt horribly empty. He looked around at the place he and his brother were raised in, smiling fondly as he imagined the two of them running through and around their nests in a playful game of tag. Then, their mother would come out and tell them to be careful while she made them their lunch, and then their father would laugh, watching his two sons play—it would always bring a smile to his face.<p>

Coming up to Ven's nest Roxas sat down in it and frowned. He didn't cry or smile, just frowned and he stayed like that for a while. Deep down inside Roxas had hoped Ven would birth nothing but Submissives, but even he knew there was at least one Dominant resting inside his twin.

Roxas would have never thought that Ven would be off so quickly after just becoming an adult, but he was with a good Dominant and he knew he would take care of his brother and nephews and niece. They'd probably have more litters knowing how much Ven loved children. Roxas was really happy for his brother, he was, but . . . he couldn't help but feel jealous, of course the good kind of jealous.

Roxas wanted what his brother just got—a family. He supposed he blew that chance when his body decided to act up and start a premature heat on him. That and how he had mistakenly thought his pup he had birthed at the young age of 12 was dead, when he was probably a Dominant.

Roxas seemed to always be the one to make mistakes, really big ones as well. He was so glad that the mistake he made with taking Ven away from Terra was fixed. He wouldn't know what to do if Ven had to live in the Dominant's section by himself with so many pups.

A sad smile suddenly appeared on Roxas' face and this time, he cried. He cried like he had wanted to when he held his brother in his arms for the last time. He was going to miss him so bad it hurt—Ven was like the other half of his soul so it was so hard . . . separating like that. Especially after everything the two's been through.

The death of their parents . . . Roxas' premature heat . . . Roxas' carrying . . . Roxas thinking he lost his pup . . . Ven's first heat . . . taking Ven away from a good mate . . . Ven's carrying . . . searching for Ven's mate . . . and then finding him and helping Ven through the birthing of his first litter.

So many things they had been through together and now they had to separate. Oh well, Roxas knew they couldn't rely on the other forever. They were considered adults now and so had to do things on their own. Still . . . being the one left alone hurt the most.

That is why Roxas cried.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Daughter Of The Revolution<span>: Awww poor Roxas, but it had to happen :( Anyways, I need help guys. Believe it or not, but I need help naming Ven and Terra's pups. They can either be characters from other Final Fantasy games (Or Disney, doesn't matter since it's Kingdom Hearts) or just names made up. I'm on 20+ chps and still haven't named them, it's sad, I know, but really, I could use some help if you guys are willing to offer :)**


	15. Going On

**Daughter Of The Revoultion: O.O seriously did I ever tell you guys how you ROCK! Wow! 10 reviews! :D I should have you readers participate more XD So yeah, for thanx here's another update ;D I'm still thinking about the pups' names, just telling you. Now there are more pups in here so if you want to come up with more names please go ahead, I still need help ;D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Roxas stopped upon seeing a Submissive struggling to pick up a pail of water with two young pups in his arms. Roxas smiled and came up to him to help him out.<p>

"Here, let me help you," Roxas said with a smile as he took the pail from the young Submissive.

"Thank-you," He said with a small smile.

"Z-Zexion?" Roxas gasped, his eyes wide, he hadn't really been expecting on seeing him, here of all places.

"Roxas," Zexion nodded, holding his two pups, both girls, tightly against his chest.

"So you . . . had your pups?" Roxas asked—had a month really flown by that fast?

"Yes," Zexion said, looking down at his girls who were quiet, but squirming around. "They were both Submissive so I was sent back here."

"Oh, What about Demyx?" Roxas asked. "He was due the same time as you, right?"

"Yes," Zexion nodded. "But he gave birth to two Dominant boys. He's currently in the Dominant section."

"I . . . see," Roxas bowed his head before sighing and looking back at Zexion. "Well, he'll be able to find Ven and Terra and I'm sure they'll help him out."

"Quite sure," Zexion nodded, before looking down at the pail in Roxas' hand.

"I-If you want, you could live with me," Roxas said, a soft shy smile his lips. "U-Unless you're doing fine on your own."

"It's hard," Zexion spoke out, his tone heavy with weariness and a slight bitterness. "It's hard to raise these two—even though they're so well behaved."

"Then come with me," Roxas smiled, taking up Zexion's hand in his own. "It's no trouble at all, and plus—I've been lonely without Ven. What do you say?"

"Thank-you Roxas," Zexion said, a relieved smile lacing his lips as he nodded and let Roxas guide him back to his nesting ground.

"Now I have an extra nest that used to be Ven's. He's not using it so feel free, and if you want to make cradling nests for the girls, we can do that as well," Roxas said, turning back to Zexion who looked almost like a statue as he looked around. "What's wrong?"

"I hate this separation," Zexion replied, his tone still dark, his eyes showing his hidden bitterness. "It's not fair that we Submissives have to take all this—the heat, the pups, the separation—all of it."

Roxas really felt sorry for Zexion now. The poor Submissive was forcefully pupped and is now having to raise them all by himself. Roxas knew Zexion wasn't the only unfortunate Submissive thinking such thoughts. He thought the same after his first heat and he had been forcefully pupped like Zexion—it really wasn't fair for the poor Submissives.

Roxas saw it as like this because there were so many Submissives and just not enough Dominants. Roxas knew it would be easier for a Dominant and Submissive to raise their pups together instead of the Dominants just getting them in heat, pupping them, and then leaving them. It wasn't fair at all and the world would be easier this way—but like before . . . there just wasn't enough Dominants to go around for the Submissives, so it had to remain this way he supposed.

"Take is easy on the girls, Zexion," Roxas said, watching Zexion nearly squeeze his girls in his grasp due to his inward hate, Roxas quickly coming up to take them out of his hands. "They did nothing wrong. Here, you can lay down while I fix up some cradling nests for them."

"Alright," Zexion sighed out a heavy breath. "Thank-you again, Roxas."

"Sure," Roxas nodded with a smile before leaving with the girls to find a place suitable to fix up their cradling nests.

* * *

><p>Terra leaned over and kissed his mate's bare shoulder before wrapping his arms around his chest to bring him close to his side. Ven let out a sigh and rubbed his face against his mate's arms wrapped around him before opening his eyes and looking ahead of them—their four pups' cradling nests not too far from where their parents nest lay.<p>

"Do you think we were quiet enough for them?" Terra chuckled lightly, his golden gaze falling on their pups' sleeping forms.

"They're not awake, now are they?" Ven replied, letting out a sigh, but no giggle was heard like usual.

"What's wrong Ven?" Terra asked, leaning over his mate to look him in the eyes.

"I miss my brother," Ven replied, glancing elsewhere.

"Damn, I'm guessing sex won't get your mind away from him," Terra sighed out, playfully of course.

"I'm serious Terra," Ven bit back, Terra only nodded and laid back down, pulling Ven against his chest and sighing.

"I know Ven, I know. It's hard . . . letting someone go. I'm sure he misses you just as much," Terra replied, staring up into the skies above them.

"It's just . . . he's the one alone," Ven replied, reminding Terra of a certain friend who was just that—alone. "I wish I could see him."

"You will someday," Terra nodded. "When the pups can crawl, we'll take them to the In Between section. Maybe your brother will be waiting there."

"Yeah," Ven smiled at the thought. "We should do that."

"Now get some rest before the pups wake up and make sure you don't get any," Terra replied, letting out a sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Uh! What?" Ven gasped, leaning up on his elbows to look at his mate closely. "_You're _the one not letting me get to sleep!"

* * *

><p>Axel let out a sigh as he folded his arms behind his head. It hasn't been the same since he returned home. Too quiet, even when he had zombie Terra here.<p>

"I miss the guys," Axel muttered with a long drawn out sigh, leaning his head back. "That and I'm bored beyond hell."

It's not like there wasn't anything for Axel to do, no. The Submissives only went into heat twice a year, near the beginning and then the end. It's like he didn't want to chase after the Submissives, actually he hadn't been in the mood for them as of late. It was strange for someone like him, but it was true.

"Hhh, the fun's just not there without Riku and Terra," Axel mumbled, inhaling a deep breath and then exhaling.

He's had nothing to do for a while now. Even though he had been born an only pup he just didn't function well without his friends. It could be because him and Terra were born very close to each other and had been friends since they were newborn pups.

Then Riku wormed his way into their close-knit friendship and then their trio was created. They were brothers, as far as the word could call them, but still. They did everything together—Terra apparently sneaking out on some things, but most of the time they shared in everything.

Now Axel was left alone.

"This sucks," Axel scowled, because since his friends were gone he didn't feel like doing much of anything.

Sure he could always pay them visits because each were still in the Dominant section, raising pups with their, now, mates, but Axel wasn't good with kids—not at all. They just annoyed him too much, maybe it was because they weren't his own . . . ah, he didn't know. Plus, that couldn't be the reason 'cause he had never wanted pups to begin with.

Sure Axel may have joked around when he was little that he'd have an army of pups to outnumber the army of pups from his friends, but they were just joking around. Nothing to it.

"Hhh, it's a sad day for the redheaded Dominant Axel, now isn't it?" He said to no one really—probably himself since he was the only one around. "Ah well." Axel sat up and decided to go out, where? He didn't care, as long as it was out.

So that is exactly what he did. He walked around greeting some neighbors and scowling at some pups. It was his usual routine and all, except his usual routine was always tease Terra and play-fight with Riku today. It's kinda hard to do that when they're not around though.

Right now, Axel was walking passed a few Submissives who had just birthed litters, of course they had older litters with them as well and sheesh—sometimes he wondered why certain Submissives weren't Dominants, especially with the way they acted. Those kind of Submissives he wasn't too fond of 'cause it was Dominants like him that were growled at as they passed by—reminding him of a certain short blue-eyed-blonde Submissive, eh, that kid always popped back into his mind.

"Whoa!" Axel gasped, feeling a small pup run into him at full speed, almost knocking the little one on his butt, but he somehow managed to stay on his feet.

"Oh, sorry mister!" the little pup looked up with shining green eyes and smiled brightly.

Alright—Axel was officially creeped out. This pup that looked about 5 years of age looked exactly like a mini-me version of himself. The kid had fiery red hair, like his, but it was too short to come down his shoulders like his own, and his eyes, they were the same emeralds like his own. The only difference was that he wasn't sporting Axel's birthmarks he had under each eye.

Just why hadn't he seen this kid around earlier? Huh, must live in a different part of the section than him.

"Lea! I told you to watch where you were going!" someone called out, making both redheads turn to see a young man with raven hair and bright blue eyes, holding onto a little blonde pup in his arms.

"Sorry daddy!" the little redhead called as he ran up to his daddy, no doubt his Submissive.

"Come on, papa's waiting at the nest for us," the raven smiled fondly at his pup, taking his hand on the back of the little one's head and gently leading him with him as they left.

Axel let out a sigh, slumping his shoulders. His day could NOT get any more weirder.

* * *

><p>"How do you like them?" Roxas asked, showing Zexion the cradling nests he had made for the girls.<p>

"They're good, thanks Roxas," Zexion smiled honestly as he nodded towards the blonde. "You're good you know."

"At what?" Roxas asked, taking up the girls and placing them in them.

"Taking care of pups," Zexion said. "It's a shame you can't have any."

"I know," Roxas smiled sadly for a second before patting the girls into a slumber. "But hey, it just means I can help you out more."

"I don't mean to intrude," Zexion said, holding up his hands.

"You're not, trust me," Roxas replied. "Like I said, I've been lonely since Ven left so having someone around is my kind of cup of tea."

"Alright then, but I'm not sure if you want these girls around once they hit their tweens, I've read girls can get horrible during that time," Zexion said, crossing his arms.

"Really?" Roxas chuckled. "Where did you read that?"

"In many a book," Zexion replied with a nod.

"Oh, do you still have them all at your nest?" Roxas asked.

"Yes," Zexion nodded. "If you even call it a nest."

"Well, I can stay here and watch the girls while you get your belongings. How does that sound?" Roxas asked.

"It sounds nice, thanks again," Zexion nodded as he turned and left.

"Just don't abandon me with these pups!" Roxas called out teasingly. "I mean I don't mind raising them and all, but . . ."

"I'm not the kind of stupid Submissive who'd leave their own pups!" Zexion scowled, looking at Roxas with narrowed, serious eyes.

"Okay," Roxas chuckled, sitting next to the twins' cradling nests and waiting for Zexion to return with his books—he'd never have expected the Submissive to have so MANY books though.

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey, hey!" Demyx warned, swatting both his boys on the head. "I said no biting!"<p>

"Just how are they so active when they're only a month old?" Ven asked, looking amazed at the two fighting pups in Demyx's arms.

"You got me," Demyx replied with a shrug. "Maybe they get it from their sire, I dunno."

"If you want, you can put them down in our pups' playpen," Ven offered where his pups were, where most of them were either silently playing or slumbering.

"Sure, thanks," Demyx smiled as he placed his twins down—the two still continued to fight with the other though. "Hhh—they're driving me crazy."

"Well then you're lucky you have us," Terra chuckled. "No offense, but I can't see you getting far with those two."

Demyx only crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out. Ven chuckled before sighing out. His thoughts continuing to flow back to his brother.

"Thinking about Roxas?" Demyx asked, coming to sit next to the blonde.

"Yeah," Ven sighed.

"Same here—I think about Roxas and Zexion. I hope they're okay," Demyx cast his eyes down, sad that his close friend had just Submissives and so had to leave by himself back to the section.

"Who knows, maybe Roxas is helping him as we speak," Ven smiled with a nod.

"You think?" Demyx asked with a smile. "I sure hope so. 'Cause Zexion hadn't gotten too nice of a Dominant that took him. He was pretty angry after his heat—believe me, it wasn't a pretty sight."

"Oh," Ven cast his eyes down and bit his bottom lip, remembering the night they had been attacked—it almost seemed like a distant memory when in truth it had only been a couple months ago.

"Hey, I know that look," Demyx pointed accusingly. "Don't you dare start blaming yourself. No one could have stopped that, remember. Plus, I have two beautiful pups from there—same with Zexion, and look at you—you found Mr. Right. I know you're happy."

"I am, but . . . I just wish you guys and Roxas were as lucky as me," Ven admitted.

"Ah, that's life," Demyx sighed with a wave. "Can't change it so oh well."

"Yeah . . . it's a shame," Ven sighed. "Who makes up the rules anyways?"

"Well that'd be the Elders," Terra spoke up.

"Who're they?" Ven asked.

"Sorry Terra, you'd have to forgive Ven, him and his brother were very sheltered in their early years so they don't know too much," Demyx teased, only frustrating Ven to where he ground his teeth, releasing a light growl from the back of his throat.

"I understand completely," Terra chuckled, watching his mate turn on him with a look of shock. "Well Ven, the Elders are higher-up Dominants whose families have been in power for generations. Those Dominants actually pick only one Submissive to mate to, but they don't have to stay with them to raise the pups—usually coming around every now and then and when the next generation is ready to take their seats they take a favored pup and place them in their position."

"Yeah," Demyx nodded, as if remembering all of that just now. "Hey, isn't your father one?"

"Hhh, yeah," Terra groaned.

"Really? I didn't know that," Ven said. "In fact I don't know a lot about your family."

"Oooohhhh, keeping secrets from your mate spells disaster," Demyx chuckled, sticking his tongue out at the couple.

"Anyways—I'll tell you about my family later Ven—those Elders are descended from the original Dominants of our race who made up the rules. Those rules being that Dominants need not to stay with a Submissive, only pup them, and that the Submissives can take care of the pups on their own without help from their sire," Terra continued.

"That, and not too long ago they made up the rule where a Submissive, who had a Dominant litter would have to raise them in the Dominant's section, or if they had a Submissive litter, they'd have to raise them in the Submissive section," Demyx stated as if he was reciting it from what he had learned in schooling.

"So you're saying . . . that the Elders, if they wanted to, have the right to change the law where a Dominant has to stay with the Submissive they pup?" Ven asked.

"Yes, I believe they can do that," Terra nodded.

"Then what's stopping them?" Ven asked.

"It's sort of complicated," Terra sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Very," Demyx replied with a roll of his eyes.

"How?" Ven asked.

"Each one has to vote 'yea' or 'nay' on it," Terra replied. "And since they're all Dominants they don't really care—for the Submissive side."

"That's not fair," Ven muttered, crossing his arms.

"Nope, it isn't," Demyx nodded.

"The reason why the law's been like this for a long time is because there are so many Submissives," Terra replied with a nod. "Dominants aren't born as often so if a Dominant were to mate itself to a Submissive then there would be plenty of Submissives without a Dominant. So I guess, if you think about it, the Elders are looking on the Submissive side as well."

"Still," Ven moaned. "It's not fair."

"Like I said, that's life," Demyx sighed before turning to see his twins fast asleep. "Yes! They finally wore themselves out!"

Ven giggled at the way Demyx looked at his pups—like a pup himself. Him and Terra wondering if it was such a good idea to pup Demyx, whichever idiot did it.

"What's with those weird looks?" Demyx asked, looking at them.

"You're a pup," both said at the same time, shaking their head in synch and then chuckling afterwards as Demyx pulled out his pout.


	16. Of The Past

**Daughter Of The Revoultion: Okay some of you have been asking for a while about Roxas concerning carrying pups. Such as "what happened?" and "why can't he carry?" or "can he carry again?", well this chapter will hopefully answer that . . . or will it? ;D Maybe I'll leave a few things out . . . maybe ;P**

* * *

><p>"Wow."<p>

"What is it Roxas?" Zexion asked, turning to look where Roxas sat in the creek as they bathed the little ones.

"Oh, it just . . . the girls," Roxas said, looking at the little pup in his arms who continued to grow. "They look a lot like you. And here I thought the pups always look like their sire."

"Humph, just because they're Dominants does not mean they have the dominant gene," Zexion said with a flick of his bangs before returning to washing the daughter in his arms.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Roxas giggled, looking at Zexion who smiled and chuckled back.

It had been 4 months since Zexion and his girls started living with Roxas and he has to say—he's seen a lot of change in the Submissive. He smiles more, talks more, and laughs more. It was good that he did—it meant he was getting over what happened to him all those months ago when he had been forcefully pupped.

Roxas admitted the 'waking up in the middle of the night just to feed the girls' was a pain, but he didn't feel so lonely anymore. Sure Zexion and his pups were not substitutes for his brother, but he was a friend. A friend Roxas would gladly let live with him forever if that's what it took.

The two had been nothing but acquaintances when Roxas offered Zexion a home to raise his pups in. Now, the two had become very close. They weren't shy about anything in their conversations and when they had something on their mind they sure as anything said it to the other. Sure in the beginning there were a couple fights, but that was because Roxas was sick of Zexion's mood.

So a word was flung here and there and then Zexion retorted, saying Roxas didn't know what it was like to having been forcefully mated, and then Roxas, not having been outdone, let what happened to him 4 years ago slip and then had to end up explaining he also ended up being pupped and abandoned the pup because he thought it had been stillborn.

So the secrets came out on both ends. Zexion ended up letting his secret crush he had on his best friend, Demyx, out not too long ago. It had happened when they were talking about how cute the girls were becoming and then Zexion said one thing that he didn't mean to let out and then Roxas pushed him to explain further since he had pushed him to explain further about his happening when he was 12. Eventually, even though Zexion didn't want to, he ended up explaining how he had thought Demyx was a Dominant for the longest time—himself embarrassed about not having figured out he was a Submissive sooner, like everyone else—and how he had developed a cute little crush on him that still seemed to stay, even to this day.

So yeah . . . nothing really was hidden anymore between the two. They got all the dirty laundry behind them and could now easily speak to each other about pasts, presents, and futures. It was good, for the both of them. Since they had been so scarred in the past and all. Roxas couldn't even bring up certain subjects with his twin because it was too painful—but Zexion was a different story, the two had gone through something similar so it was easier for the other to talk to the other.

It lightened both loads and so now they could focus on raising the girls together. It was pretty fun, helping raise another's pups. Roxas had to admit it and when he did Zexion only laughed and wondered what it'd be like if he had his own pups. Roxas explaining to Zexion how he had always imagined having a family and that was his dream come true, but he had also explained how horrible his birth had went, explaining how he was so young and how it felt like he had almost been torn in two, afterwards Roxas had felt like something had been torn inside of him and that it was a sign he would never bear a pup again.

Still, having Zexion around and his pups were more than enough for Roxas. The two took turns feeding them when they woke up in the middle of the night. Zexion had read up on pups and their favorite diets so they could feed them properly and so they ended up finding the oddest mixes for the girls. Zexion of course had laughed his butt off one time when he had woken up in the middle of the night to check and see if Roxas had the girls when, lo and behold, he had found the blonde eating the gunk along with the pups.

Roxas didn't like to bring it up because it was embarrassing, letting Zexion catch him eating puppy food. He didn't know why but he liked the taste of it—though Zexion hated the goop, thus making fun of how Roxas had to most horrible taste buds in the world. Of course this joke even stretching out further as, when Zexion had fixed dinner some other times, he ended up serving Roxas just what he served his pups.

Roxas' face would get all red and he'd stutter out how annoyed he was and such, refusing to eat the puppy food and demanding Zexion fix him a real dinner—of course Roxas secretly ate it later on without telling Zexion, but the bookworm had a feeling he knew Roxas had done just that.

So now, as they sat there in the creek, washing the girls, Roxas couldn't help but smile and Zexion caught that.

"What's that for?" Zexion asked, knowing, but he still wanted to ask.

"I'm just glad," Roxas replied with a nod. "That you and the girls are living here with me. I was horribly lonely before. So much so that I didn't know what to do with myself."

"It's a shame you can't have a family of your own," Zexion let out a sigh. "You'd make a great 'mother'."

"You think so?" Roxas asked, a soft smile on his lips. "Even after stupidly abandoning my own pup for dead?"

"Even that," Zexion said with a sure nod. "You were young, you didn't know better at that age like I did."

Roxas only huffed out before splashing at the other Submissive, causing him to chuckle.

"But what exactly happened?" Zexion asked. "You never really went into any detail when you told me about your heat and pup."

"Well," Roxas sighed out, glancing up in thought before rolling his shoulders. "I suppose I can tell you more. I don't like thinking back on it, but you already know and can easily sympathize so it doesn't matter."

Zexion halted in rubbing the suds off his daughter to listen close to what Roxas had to say. He was curious as to what had happened to the boy and if it'd make sense for a pup so young to do what he did. Zexion had been a smart pup when younger, having to read all those books did that to him, so even around the age of 12, if he had ever went into a premature heat and became pupped he'd easily know what to do. Roxas and his brother were complete clueless idiots so it'd make sense they didn't know what to do at such a young age.

**FLASHBACK**

"ROXAS!" Ven cried out, rushing up to where his twin lay, almost mangled, on the ground. "Dear God, what happened? !"

"Ven," Roxas whined out, groaning as his brother propped his head up in his lap. "Ven it hurts."

"Where, where? !" Ven asked, his eyes blinded by tears that fell on his brother's dirtied face as he looked down at his torn clothes and claw marks that laced his body in horrible wounds.

"Everywhere," Roxas cried out, whimpering at the slightest movement from his brother. "They . . . they attacked me Ven. I didn't know what to do."

"Who attacked you?" Ven asked, his voice cracking, praying to God his brother was alright.

"D-Dominants," Roxas managed to get out before coughing from his dry throat. "I—I cried out, but no one would help."

"But I couldn't hear you," Ven sniffed, rubbing the snot running down his nostrils.

"Too far," Roxas groaned, closing his eyes tightly and hissing, he was pretty sure his leg was broken, and his left shoulder out of socket.

"B-But this is the Submissive side," Ven sniffed with a nod. "The—The Dominants aren't allowed here."

"I know," Roxas whined out, he had thought the same thing before he was suddenly bombarded with an array of Dominants, all seeking to take him. "Ven . . . Ven."

"I'm here," Ven inhaled a shaky breath as he took his brother's weak hand in his own.

"I went into heat . . . that's why they were here," Roxas wheezed out through cracked lips.

"Heat?" Ven's eyes grew larger as he shook his head in disbelief. "But we're 12!"

"I . . . hate this year," Roxas cried, even though he had shed a lot of tears when he had been taken he could still cry. "First mom and dad . . . and now this. I hate this!"

Roxas closed his eyes and cried out bitterly, Ven could do nothing but lean down and rock his twin in his arms, crying with him.

"How long had you been in your heat?" Ven asked. "It's 10 day, right?"

Roxas nodded painfully before hissing. There was something wrong with his neck as well.

"You didn't know about it. I didn't want you to worry, but when I went out to find berries the other day I was . . . attacked. I thought it was over, that stupid heat. It was the last . . . day. I thought I was safe! Dominants aren't allowed here!"

Roxas cried out again and, once again, Ven rocked him back and forth comfortingly, but he felt his brother stop a little, inhaling good breaths before biting his bottom lip and staring up into the trees above them.

"Was there . . . a lot?" Ven asked, wondering if he should ask such a thing right now, but he had to know—now!

"At first," Roxas inhaled a shaky breath. "There were 5. They came one right after the other. They kept fighting . . . over me."

Ven nodded, he had heard from some other Submissives around them, that Dominants—if they REALLY wanted a Submissive that bad—that they'd fight over them, sometimes to the death, but that was rare nowadays.

"What happened . . . next?" Ven asked, slightly leaning in forward, closer to his brother, swallowing hard as he blinked.

Taking another deep inhale Roxas closed his eyes, his face scrunching up in pain.

"The last one, he beat them all. He came in right when the others had worn themselves out. After—After that he took me, forced himself on me. He growled at me, bit me, and it hurt. I was so scared . . . so scared!"

Roxas about started to cry again and Ven was about to hold him closer like before when he watched Roxas pick up his good arm and motion towards his dirtied golden locks.

"He—He had red hair. That's all I could see."

Ven gasped, watching Roxas shake again, his hand grabbing painfully onto his dirtied golden spikes as he whined like a puppy. Ven couldn't blame him, what he explained must have been terrifying. Ven was even shaking, crying as Roxas cried.

The two stayed there for a good hour, just shaking and crying, before Ven managed to help Roxas back to their nests, which was a good mile away—scouting for berries had always taken them so far from home. That day Ven had spent tending to Roxas' wounds and licking him in comfort. Roxas had managed to cry himself to sleep, but even when he slept he screamed from the nightmares in his head.

His dreams, from that day out, made him relive what horrible things had happened to him on that fated day and Ven hated lying next to his brother and hearing him cry and scream. Roxas didn't sleep well because of that—many a time refusing to do so just so he didn't have to relive all those horrible things.

Two weeks had passed of constant nightmares and weariness when Roxas became ill. Ven didn't know what to do now that Roxas was ill. He tried feeding him anything he could, but Roxas would always regurgitate it. So he was constantly throwing up and then was sporting a bad fever, which Roxas needed plenty of water and rest—the water he could take, but the rest he couldn't; always waking up screaming from the nightmares in his head.

So Ven just didn't know what to do. His twin was sick, weary, and later he found out, pupped. Both were so scared they didn't know what to do. They were only pups themselves after all, not yet into their teens.

"What are we going to do?" Ven asked, shaking as he and his brother sat down next to each other, staring off into nothing. "I don't know what to do with pups. Roxas, we're still pups ourselves."

Ven turned to look at his brother who had an almost dead look in his gaze. Ven opened his mouth to ask if he was okay, but Roxas spoke first.

"I hate this."

Ven blinked before furrowing his brows in sorrow. His bottom lip poked out in a sad pout as he watched tears fall down his brother's eyes again.

"I HATE THIS! !" Roxas cried out, throwing his head into his hands and weeping bitterly.

"Roxas," Ven whined, coming to wrap his arms around his poor older twin.

Even though the two didn't know a thing about having or raising pups, they tried their best to make their nests ready for the litter. Roxas was still bitter about being forcefully pupped, that Ven could tell, but Ven and Roxas both swore they'd care for the litter and make sure—that if they were Dominant, they wouldn't do what that selfish Dominant had done to Roxas, or if they were Submissive, that they wouldn't go through what Roxas had to go through.

It just so happened that one of their neighbors had noticed the change in their nests and found Roxas with pup. She showed her sorrow for the pup and then told him that it was forbidden to bear pups in the Submissive section, that they had to go to the Birthing Section. She had also told Roxas about the Safe Place, and expressed how sorry she was that she didn't know and hadn't told them sooner.

So Ven and Roxas had spent a long night staring at the cradling nests they had made for Roxas' upcoming litter, and frowned at the thought of having to leave to birth them somewhere else. They supposed it was a good thing though, since they had no idea about birthing and the nurses at the Birthing section did. So, without knowing when a pup is born, they packed up and headed to the Birthing section.

Roxas had been 5 months along. That is the duration of a carrying for them, but they didn't know. The Submissive who had told them about the Safe Place and Birthing section had never asked how far along Roxas was. She had went too fast and didn't say any details really.

So when the twins had been resting on their journey to the Birthing place Roxas got up and left his twin's side because of pains. He tried to walk it off, but they only got worse. He made sure to get as far away from Ven as he possibly could so he couldn't hear his moans and groans of pain, that soon turned into cries.

Roxas remembered it all too clear too. He had hung onto a tree, leaning against it because he felt faint, knowing his knees were weak and that he'd crash to the ground if he didn't hold onto something. Then, his pants became soaked in a strange liquid that smelt horrible to Roxas. He had managed to take them off somehow and it seemed, just as he had, he felt something tear at him.

Roxas had never hurt so bad in his life, not even after being taken by that Dominant. This was far worse and he felt like he was going to die if that pressure near his hips wouldn't go away. Without knowing what to do he let his instincts kick in and so he pushed, his nails digging into the bark of the tree as he cried out through clenched teeth.

He didn't know how long he had been at this but he could still remember every single pain. What hurt the most was feeling something come out of him, tearing up his insides. It felt horrible—a pain Roxas was NOT willing to relive again. Then, there was a soft 'thud', sounding like a small branch had hit the ground.

The pain slowly went away, but Roxas could feel himself bleeding between his legs and he felt lightheaded. He could barely hold the tree because his head spun so much, but somehow he managed. His eyes fell everywhere once his nervousness sunk in, thinking that he would die because something felt wrong inside him.

Once his eyes fell to the ground they stopped. There, at his feet, was a pup, and it wasn't moving. Roxas didn't even have enough right-mindedness in him to gasp as he stared down at a single pup laying at his feet, motionless.

Scanning it closely with his eyes Roxas noticed the umbilical cord had snapped upon the pup coming out, but that really didn't matter to him at the moment. Not even the oddity of the pup being alone in its birth (usually they were born in litters; multiples). No . . . what mattered the most . . .

Was that the pup—he wasn't breathing.

The pup wasn't breathing, or crying. He wasn't moving, or making any sound. The pup, he—he was dead.

Roxas still couldn't gasp, his shaking hands flying to his mouth, his sight almost going black from the sight. His back was now against the tree as he stared down at the dead pup. The pup that he had carried for 5 months and promised to take care of.

How could he take care of a dead pup? How? Roxas didn't know what to do and so—once again, he cried. No he didn't make a sound, just like his pup, but the tears fell bitterly.

Roxas' mind had nearly shut down upon seeing this—upon realizing all the shit that's happened to him in this horrible year. He hated it, he hated it all! So turning, Roxas mindlessly went back to his brother, walking as if damned to hell.

When he had managed to eventually reach him he found his brother still slumbering, so he wondered how long he had been gone. The sun was rising, so now Ven was stirring and once he noticed Roxas not by his side he made to get up and look for him, but upon turning he saw Roxas, standing there looking blankly at him, his legs still coated with blood and fluid.

"Roxas!" Ven gasped, immediately getting up and running to his brother who stood as still as a statue. "Roxas what happened? !"

Reality sunk in and Ven quickly lowered his voice, trying to keep it from shaking so bad.

"Where's your litter Roxas?"

Roxas' lips barely moved and so Ven barely caught what he had just said.

"What?" Ven gasped, his eyes blinking back tears, just seeing his brother like this hurt him so deep.

"Dead," Roxas muttered . . . Ven slowly watched as life returned to Roxas' eyes, his face scrunching up, his teeth bared in bitterness as his hands came over his face. "He's dead!"

Ven gasped, covering his mouth before he threw his arms around his brother like he had done previous times before. They were right though. The two had went through hell that year and now they wondered if it could get any worse. It hadn't so they both assumed that was the worst happenings anyone could go through and it all fell upon Roxas.

If Ventus could, he'd switch places with Roxas in a heartbeat, but he couldn't and so he'd hold him close and cry with him. It was no longer necessary to head to the Birthing section and so the two left, making their way back to their nests where they removed the cradling nests and all objects created just for litter. They wanted to forget, but how could they?

So they remembered in silence. It wasn't until later that Roxas had told Ven what exactly happened, besides the pup had died. He told him how he felt as if his insides had been torn up and so he felt he could no longer carry pups. Ven sorrowed over this because he knew Roxas, just like himself, had wanted nothing more than scores of litters running around their nests, giggling, laughing, smiling. It was always a Submissive's dream and now Roxas could no longer dream it.

So Roxas swore Ven would not go through what he had, that he'd protect him and always be by his side when he needed him. Roxas had become hard after this and much more protective over his younger brother. He had gone around to their neighbors asking anything he could about heats, carrying pups, and Dominants, anything he could to prepare his brother for it—unlike himself.

**END FLASHBACK**

"I'd hate to go through something like that—all in one year. Horrible," Zexion muttered, looking down at his smiling daughter—the one in his arms always smiled the most.

"It's in the past now. I can't do anything about it. I've come to realize that by now," Roxas nodded, smiling sadly as he shrugged his shoulders and took the girl in his arms out of the creek to dry her off. "Here we go sweetie. Let's get you all dried up now."

Zexion followed his lead and soon they both placed the girls in their cradling nests. Once the two were sound asleep Roxas and Zexion headed to make themselves something to eat and perhaps speak some more.

"So the past never comes back to bite you deeply?" Zexion asked, going to sit down with a bowl full of berries in his hand to munch on.

"Before it did—especially when you guys told me what Dominants were born like," Roxas replied. "But now that I know, I've accepted I was too young and naïve to have known the difference, so . . . it really wasn't anyone's fault I suppose."

"Still . . . you feel you should have known," Zexion replied, he was so good at mind reading.

"Yeah," Roxas nodded.

"Do you think that pup you accidentally abandoned died?" Zexion asked.

"Newborn pups can't care for themselves," Roxas sighed out. "And I had him on the way to the Birthing section, in the middle of the woods. No one would have found him."

"What do you remember most about the child?" Zexion asked.

Roxas chuckled for a moment as he thought back about it. Zexion eyed him curiously before Roxas looked at him and raised his hand to motion to his hair.

"He had . . . bright red hair."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Daughter Of The Revolution<span>: Okay so I'm just gonna let you lovely readers figure the simple things out, or I could add some more twists, dunno . . . duuunnnooo ;P**


	17. Missing You

"So spit it out Terra, what's your family like?" Ven asked, placing his fists on his hips and eying his mate.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" Terra groaned, he hated to bring up his family, only because he wasn't too fond of most of them.

"You've been holding off on me for more than a week," Ven replied, crossing his arms and raising his brow at the Dominant. "If you don't tell me you're not getting anymore from me!" At that Ven threw his head up in the air with a 'hmph!'

Terra sighed before leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. He looked at Ven who remained defiant and it was then Terra knew he couldn't possibly get anywhere if Ven continued to act like this. With a roll of his eyes Terra motioned for Ven to come closer and the young blonde did.

As soon as the Submissive was in reaching range Terra took a hold of him and pulled him in his lap. Ven gave out a small squeal before acting as if he had something in his throat he needed to clear. Terra patted the boy's thigh before sighing out with a roll of his shoulders.

"Well—where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning," Ven said with a smile, that cute little smile that he'd always use to get his mate to do things for him.

"Well . . . I was born on a Thursday—in the heat of summer, like most pups."

"Terra," Ven groaned. "Not THAT far, just about your brothers and your parents."

"Well," Terra sighed out, scratching the side of his face. "As you know, my sire is one of the Elders."

"Elders—does that mean they're all a bunch of old people?" Ven asked, pure curiosity written in his features.

"Eh, no," Terra said. "There are a couple 'old' people as you can say, but once they die off younger generations are placed in their stead so it all depends on what generation they're on."

"Oh, I think I get it," Ven nodded. "What about your Submissive?"

"My dad?" Terra asked, Ven only nodding.

"You have a dad? So you're like our pups then," Ven replied.

"Yeah," Terra nodded. "Well dad—he's the nicest parent I could ever have and I'm very grateful to have a parent like him. I may not get along with my brothers or father, but dad . . . we were always close."

"That's nice," Ven replied, leaning against Terra with a small kind smile.

"I would love for you to meet him, but I'd rather not get too involved with my family," Terra explained. "My dad might be an angel, but my father and brothers are devils."

"Why?" Ven asked.

"It's just the way they are," Terra replied with a sigh and roll of his shoulders.

"So . . . I heard earlier that these Elders choose only one mate, but they don't have to stay with them. Is that what your parents are like?" Ven asked.

"Yep," Terra replied with a sigh. "But the thing is . . . that even my Submissive is an Elder."

"Really?" Ven asked, eyes widening slightly. "But I thought they were made up of nothing but Dominants."

"They usually are," Terra spoke again with a nod. "But, my dad's line had died early and he was the only male successor. It sometimes happens Ven, but not often."

"Is that why your sire mated to your Submissive?" Ven asked. "'Cause they were both Elders?"

"I'd like to think that, but I can't," Terra sighed, letting his chin rest in the palm of his hand.

"Why?" Ven asked.

"My father is a good number of years older than my dad," Terra continued, letting out a sigh.

"Like you and me?" Ven asked, the two being only 10 years apart.

"_More_," Terra said. "That and he was drawn in by my dad's light."

"His light?"

"Yeah," Terra sighed again. "His kindness, good nature, easiness. I don' t know what happened, but my father's line has long-since been corrupted by dark thoughts of greed and hate and so, like the old saying, "darkness is attracted to the light" so was my father attracted to my dad. I'm pretty sure my Submissive didn't even want to be mated to my sire."

"O-Oh," Ven replied, casting his gaze down, knowing that that happened to too many a Submissive. "It happens I guess—especially to _us_."

"Ven," Terra sighed, knowing the boy was talking about his kind—the weaker of their race.

"So," Ven pulled out a nervous smile. "I take it that your father took your dad the moment he went into heat."

"He did," Terra nodded with a sigh. "My Submissive was only 15, and my Dominant 32. My older brother, Xemnas, was born out of their first mating, but like you heard before—they can leave and make the Submissives raise the pups themselves, and that is exactly what my father did."

Ven continued to listen to his mate, and nodded, understanding everything he was being told. Ven also kept close attention to the emotions Terra was emitting when speaking about his family. It was a little hard to tell, but Ven was sure he was picking up a lot of mixed emotions. Terra was right . . . he wasn't in good standings with his father and brothers, only because he wasn't fond of them.

"After that, my father would show up every now and then to see how my dad was fairing, what with raising a pup by himself at such a young age and everything," Terra continued. "He'd, of course, be sure to be around when my Submissive went into heat, but my dad hadn't done too well when he birthed Xemnas and so for 6 years he hadn't carried another pup. I guess he needed a while to heal or something, but apparently he healed enough to have me."

"Was he okay when he had you?" Ven asked, concern for Terra's dad was nice, but it was all in the past.

"He actually said I was the easiest," Terra said. "He said the only thing hard about it was having to leave Xemnas with father while he journeyed to the Birthing section to bear me."

"How come you and your brothers weren't a part of litters?" Ven asked. "It's rare to have single pups, but even more rare to continue to have them."

"I know," Terra said. "But I can't explain why, it just happened that way, though, it could be due to the rough carrying he had with my brothers."

"Yeah, I guess so," Ven replied, glancing down.

"Well," Terra sighed, glancing up a little in thought. "This continued throughout my childhood. Every now and then we'd see our sire. He'd come around to check on us and how we were fairing, tch, like he couldn't trust our Submissive to raise us properly."

Ven noticed the look of aggravation on Terra's face, but he didn't say anything. He knew when to keep silent and let Terra steam himself.

"That's how we knew our father—he'd come by every now and then to check on us," Terra said. "Xemnas seemed to take to him only because he was a strong Dominant, and an Elder. Xemnas just wants his seat among the other Elders. That's probably why he fancies him the most. Not that I care though."

"Can you see your brother as an Elder?" Ven asked.

"Hhh, maybe," Terra muttered. "He was always more aggressive than me or Vanitas—Vanitas coming in _close_ second. That and he's always wanted to rule something. Still, if he ever became an Elder I don't know what hell he'd loose. Really, I don't."

"How come you're not close to your brothers?" Ven asked. "Is it just because they're closer to your sire?"

"That and they're aggressive and very rude to Submissives, even other Dominants," Terra said. "They're especially rude to dad—Vanitas not as much as Xemnas, but that's just because he's the youngest and he's still clinging to dad. He'll get there, I know it."

"Funny, and here I thought all Dominants were aggressive," Ven chuckled slightly.

"Well, now you know the difference," Terra replied with a small sly smirk as he patted Ven's thigh before continuing. "Well, I was seven years old when dad birthed Vanitas, and I'll tell you . . . being left with father for about a month was the worst month of my life. Xemnas was doing nothing but fawning over him for his affection, but his eyes were always on me and I couldn't stand it."

"What'd you do?" Ven asked.

"I actually ran away," Terra replied. "I somehow managed to find the Birthing section and run right into my dad's arms. He wasn't too happy to find out what I did, but he wasn't making me return alone either, so I was with dad when he birthed Vanitas, and I could tell it'd be his last pup because the nurses, and even himself, had said that it was his hardest pregnancy and he'd either never heal or it'd take him a _very_ long time before he gave birth again.

It was after that, when we returned home that I saw how cruel my father was. He only took one glance at his youngest pup before leaving us again. If I hadn't had friends like Axel and Riku around I don't know what I would have done. I love my family and I'd die for them—but I can tell they wouldn't do the same for me."

"That's sad," Ven muttered, casting his gaze down. "Really."

"I wasn't blessed with a wonderful brother like you," Terra replied with a soft smile as he caressed his mate's cheek.

"But you were, with a wonderful dad," Ven pulled out a sweet smile that made Terra smile sweetly back and nod.

"Yeah, you're right," Terra said.

"How are they doing today?" Ven asked. "Are they well?"

Terra glanced down with sigh.

"The last time I saw them was when my father did _this_ to me." At 'this' Terra motioned to his body, Ven got what he meant.

"Oh," Ven replied with a quiet whisper.

There was then a strange silence and Ven was about to say something to get rid of it, but quickly caught sound of a pup starting up, soon, making a brother join, and then another, before all three boys got their sister going.

"Those three," Ven groaned, getting up out of his mate's lap before stomping over to their cradling nests and looking down at them. "Can't you boys leave your sister, Naminé, in peace?"

Terra chuckled before getting up and coming next to his Submissive.

"Need any help?"

"Yeah, could you take one?" Ven chuckled as he turned to Terra with two of their boys in his arms, handing one, the youngest, to Terra while he picked up the other brother so their daughter could go back to sleep without having her brothers crying in her ear.

"Are they hungry? Do you think they need changed?" Terra asked, looking at the pup in his arms, up and down.

"Nah, they probably just want attention," Ven chuckled. "You know them."

Terra smiled as he watched Ven go towards a chair to sit down and bounce the two growing boys on his legs, each on one knee. Terra himself was raising the one in his arms up and let their noses touch to rub gently, his son only squealing, wanting more.

"I think you're right Ven," Terra chuckled, turning to look at Ven who looked a little down. "Ven?"

"I'd like them to see Roxas, Terra," Ven admitted, looking up at his dark-skinned mate. "I know you said we could take them to see him when they could crawl, but they're close. They're five months, not quite a perfect crawl yet, but close."

"I'm sorry I'm making you wait," Terra said. "But it's not just for the pups, it's also for your brother. Give him some time to get used to living without you. He knows we'll see each other again, so just—wait."

"Alright, if you say so," Ven nodded, but his face still retained that downed look.

"Hhh, what is it now Ven?" Terra asked, that look on his mate just wasn't attractive at all and he wanted it gone.

"I . . . I'd like for them to see your Submissive as well," Ven said, smiling softly at Terra who looked a little surprised. "I know you don't want them around your brothers or father, but your dad seems like a nice guy—like he'd enjoy seeing his grandpups."

"He would," Terra nodded with a smile, remembering what his dad had been like when he had gotten to see some of Xemnas' pups. "We'd have to do it when father isn't around."

"Well, by what you said, that's quite often," Ven replied.

"True," Terra nodded. "But Vanitas is still living with dad."

"What? Really?" Ven asked. "He's, what—20?"

"19," Terra corrected. "He's the youngest and so still trying to cling to his 'mother's' affection, if you get what I mean."

"I do," Ven chuckled. "I was the youngest, and if I remember correctly, I was closest to our mother, mine and Roxas'."

"So," Terra sighed, coming to sit next to Ven, placing the pup in his arms on his knee and bouncing him. "As long as you don't mind him meeting the pups then we can go."

"I don't mind as long as he doesn't touch them," Ven groaned. "I'm still leery about that Dominant."

"Well, I can understand why," Terra chuckled.

* * *

><p>"You should go to the In Between section more often."<p>

"Why?" Roxas asked, looking back at Zexion who was holding both his girls in his lap and reading them a story.

"So you can see your brother," Zexion replied, looking at Roxas with a look of 'duh'. "He might be looking for you there."

"You think?" Roxas asked, finishing the laundry he was folding.

"It's the only way you'll be able to see him," Zexion replied, turning a page in the book, and letting his girls see the pictures—yes—he even had picture books. "Since he's in the Dominant section, and you the Submissive."

"Well, I'll go if you go," Roxas winked. "Maybe you'll see Demyx sometime."

Roxas giggled at the small blush on Zexion's cheeks before he watched him stand up, placing the book down.

"I'm just saying you should go more often so you can see him," Zexion said. "You don't know if you could miss each other on certain days or not. If you met each other then you could set up meeting dates later on."

"I get you, I get you," Roxas nodded, placing his fists on his hips. "I do want to see Ven again. I'm sure Terra's taken good care of him and the pups . . . and the pups . . . I bet you they've grown."

"I'm sure," Zexion nodded. "So how about it? I can stay here with the girls while you search for your brother. When you finally manage to meet him we'll both go, alright."

"Sounds like an idea to me, okay," Roxas smiled. "Thanks for suggesting it."

"Sure," Zexion nodded.

* * *

><p>"Alright this isn't working," Roxas sighed out.<p>

He was there, in the In Between section, but so far he's had no such luck. That and there was hardly anyone here to ask about Ven. Quite a few were Submissives, there were some Dominants here and there, but not many.

This would probably take a while until he even caught sight of Ven, but it'd be worth it if ever he found him. He couldn't wait to see his brother again, and he hoped he felt the same. Roxas was pretty sure Ven was preoccupied with his new family, he knew he would be if he had one—but could he be so much that he forgot about his own twin brother?

Nah, not Ventus. He just wasn't like this, and Roxas would know. He was his twin after all.

"Hhh, Ven where are you?" Roxas groaned, looking around. "At least someone show up that I know . . ."

Roxas' eyes widened a little as it caught sight of—red.

"Axel?"

The redhead stopped in his tracks and turned, his green eyes widening as well as he came up closer to the Submissive.

"Roxas?" he questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same, but I'm looking for my brother," Roxas said.

"Well I was just taking a long walk around," Axel replied with a roll of his shoulders. "You know—nothing really else to do, now that Terra and Riku are off with their families."

"Oh," Roxas nodded, glancing down a little.

"You do realize that Ven's been with Terra and their pups for months right?" Axel asked. "I think they won't start traveling here until they can crawl."

"Really?" Roxas asked, slight disappointment showing up in his features. "Oh . . . well. C-Could you tell them I'd like to see them sometime?"

"Yeah sure, got nothing else to do," Axel sighed.

"You will tell them this time, right?" Roxas asked, eyes narrowing at the tall Dominant.

"Yeah, yeah, I will, sheesh," Axel sighed, scratching the back of his head. "You'll never forgive me for that will you?"

"I will," Roxas replied with a roll of his shoulders. "Someday."

"Thanks," Axel sighed.

"No problem," Roxas chuckled. "Well—I guess I'll get back then."

"What's the rush?" Axel teased. "You're all alone like me."

"Actually, Zexion is living with me, with his girls," Roxas nodded. "So I'm not as alone as you think."

"Well, good for you then," Axel replied. "Me? I got nothing to come home to but an empty nest."

"Then why don't you settle down like your friends?" Roxas asked.

"I told you before," Axel chuckled out, his tone annoyed though. "We Dominants don't need to. I'm not the odd one here. That's Terra and Riku's department."

"I'm just saying," Roxas shrugged. "You seem lonely."

"Seem?" Axel asked, raising a brow.

"Alright, I can _tell_ you're lonely," Roxas replied. "I was before Zexion came into my nests."

"Like I said, good for you, but Riku and Terra were all I had and I don't plan on starting any families any time soon," Axel said.

"Couldn't hurt you could it?" Roxas asked.

"Never cared much for them," Axel shrugged. "Why don't you, huh?"

"Hhh, I can't have pups remember?" Roxas groaned, crossing his arms. "Sure, I'd love to, but can't."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that," Axel chuckled lightly before scratching the side of his face. "Well, I guess I'll head over to Terra's then and deliver your message. Don't get attacked by any Dominants on your way back, you hear?"

"And why would I?" Roxas asked, narrowing his eyes at the redhead. "I'm not even in heat."

"So," Axel shrugged. "There are Dominants that don't care and so attack the nice-looking ones, and yeah, you're one of them."

At that Axel winked and turned to walk off. Roxas hadn't even noticed his face was beet-red until he felt the atmosphere suddenly heat, and it wasn't even that hot outside. Rubbing his cheeks Roxas shook his head.

"What's wrong with you Roxas?" the Submissive talked to himself, shaking his head as he walked back towards the Submissive section. "That stupid Dominant is just playing around—though—I have been given the same compliments by others as well . . ."

Then why act so funny around Axel? Sure the redhead was sexy beyond all reasons and Roxas wouldn't mind baring his puppies only to create more good-looking Axels roaming about, but Roxas was sure he wasn't the only Submissive to think so. That Axel has probably been with hundreds of others who thought the same. It was just silliness.

So Roxas made his way back home to help Zexion out with the girls and hopefully come back to hear news from Axel.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Daughter Of The Revolution<span>: Okay, sorry for nothing happening right yet, just getting some information out and such, and hey! Roxas and Axel meet again, don't worry. They'll eventually get together, but they might have to go through some things that'll, uh-hem, force them to get together ;D**

**That and the chapter after the next you guys will really love . . . at least I think :/ don't really know what goes through your brains. But I'll just say things start to move again so please be patient with me, and hey, the more hits and reviews the quicker I update. That's all I'm saying :)**

**P.S. And yes, I've only managed to pick a name for one pup, it's sad but I'm still trying to decide on everyone else so for now . . . they're just eldest, middle, youngest, etc ;P**


	18. Showing Off The Pups

"Oh my . . . goodness!"

Eraqus gasped as he watched his middle pup come walking in to his nesting ground with his mate and their new litter.

"Hi dad," Terra smiled light as he watched his Submissive's gaze fall upon the two little ones in his arms and the two little ones in his mate's.

Ven smiled fondly as he watched the proud grandparent come up to them, one hand on his heart and another outstretched as if to touch the pups so what he was seeing was not a hallucination. Once his fingers touched a pup in Ven's arms, then his other came to touch a pup in Terra's.

"Oh . . . Terra . . . they're beautiful," Eraqus said, his eyes beaming at his son with pride and happiness.

"You had pups? !"

Everyone turned to see Vanitas standing there, a few feet away, just staring wide-eyed at the scene before him. His jaw hung and his golden eyes shined even brighter at what he was seeing. Apparently the younger didn't think his older brother hadn't had it in him to pup someone.

"Yes, now get over here and come see your nephews and niece," Eraqus commanded, the youngest quickly obeying 'mama'.

"Eh, they're all hideous," Vanitas groaned, crossing his arms and pursing his lips.

"Hush up now," Eraqus muttered, ever keeping his gaze on the young pups before them. "How old are they?"

"Five months," Ven answered.

"Five months," Eraqus mouthed with a nod, his smile widening as he watched his cute little grandpups open their eyes and stare at him. "May I?" he turned his eyes to Terra, asking to hold the eldest in his arms.

"Oh, sure," Terra nodded, shifting the pups in his arms so that Eraqus could easily grab the oldest and he could hold the other, the youngest son, close to his chest.

"My oh my," Eraqus chuckled lightly as he placed the elder of the litter on his hip and held him close. "This takes me back to the days when you were so little."

"Hhh, here we go again," Vanitas moaned with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm glad all three of you have grown, but I still miss the young defenseless pups I used to carry in my arms. I loved those days," Eraqus nodded. "Especially with all of your clinging to me—me, your Submissive, even though you were Dominants."

"Yeah," Terra smiled fondly, remembering when he was much younger, especially how he used to depend on his Submissive—they all used to.

"Are they Dominants?" Eraqus asked, looking at Terra.

"The boys are," Terra nodded. "But our daughter," Terra turned with a soft smile to the little blonde who was gently laying her head against Ven's chest. "Is a Submissive."

"How precious," Eraqus looked at the girl and then at Ven who was blushing slightly. "You must be the Submissive who stole my son's heart."

Ven's blush deepened at that comment, but nodded either way.

"I'm glad you found him Terra," Eraqus nodded. "And I'm glad you're awake. I'm still so sorry for what happened to you."

"I can't change the past dad, so might as well not dwell on it," Terra shrugged with a sigh.

"You're right," Eraqus nodded, looking back at the pup in his arms who only stared at him with dark eyes—this one really did look like Terra. "We're supposed to be focusing on you and your siblings, aren't we little one?"

"Brats, all of them," Vanitas muttered.

"Jealous you don't have any?" Terra teased, only making his younger brother growl at him.

"No fighting here boys," Eraqus warned, his tone deep and both his Dominant sons listening.

Eraqus bounced the little one in his arms for a little while before he walked closer to Ven, who still sported a cute blush.

"Might I ask how old you are little one?" Eraqus asked. "You look far too young to be bearing pups."

"I'm 16, Mr. Eraqus," Ven nodded.

"Come now, don't be so formal," Eraqus patted Ven's shoulder. "We're family. You can call me dad just like my sons."

"Al-Alright," Ven nodded with a deeper blush.

"16 though?" Eraqus mused. "I assume this had been your first heat?"

"It was," Ven nodded.

"No wonder why you two fought over him like you did," Eraqus said, looking at his two sons before him. "The first heat tends to do that. Your father had to fight off a few for me as well."

"I didn't need to know that," Vanitas muttered, glancing away uncaringly.

"Still," Eraqus sighed, looking at Ven with an almost sad smile. "So young and look at you . . . you're a mother now."

"I—I don't mind, really," Ven replied, managing to look at his In-Law in the eyes. "I've always wanted pups of my own. It was . . . my dream to finally bear some."

"Really?" Eraqus asked. "Well how nice. Then you'll make a fine parent to these little ones."

"Thanks," Ven nodded.

"Planning on any more anytime soon?" Eraqus asked, turning to walk over to the table and sit down, rubbing the little one in his arm's back.

Ven once again turned a pretty shade of red while Terra sported a faint pink tint to his cheeks, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"W-We're not sure," Terra muttered. "Maybe . . . I guess."

"Probably," Ven muttered, knowing he would probably birth again since Terra seems to not be able to stay away from him . . . and vice-versa.

"Would you mind if I'm there the next time you birth?" Eraqus asked, looking at Ven. "My oldest, Xemnas, actually has three Submissives, but he won't allow me to see their births."

"Of course," Ven smiled kindly with a nod. "You're their grandparent after all."

"Thank-you," Eraqus nodded, looking back at the pup in his arms and bouncing him a little higher. "My they're cute. You two are a good pair . . . making such adorable puppies."

Terra and Ven chuckled lightly, blushing and looking at each other before smiling fondly. Vanitas just continued to groan where he sat, watching as his Submissive and brother and his mate make small talk—mostly about the pups and birthing.

"Hhh, alright, I'm officially bored. Let me see one of the squirts," he said, motioning for either Terra or Ven to hand one over.

Ven looked at Terra with unease. He had stated before that he didn't want Vanitas to touch any of them, but Terra only shrugged and nodded for him to hand one over. Ven sighed unhappily, but complied to his mate's wishes.

"Just don't drop her," Ven said, handing over his only daughter to her dark-haired uncle.

"Huh, she's light," Vanitas mumbled, bouncing her in his lap for a little bit before turning her to look at him, her large light blue eyes gazing up at him in wonder. "Jeez, she looks just like your mate, Terra—but a girl."

"We've already established that, Vanitas," Terra mumbled with a sigh, watching his little brother hold his youngest pup wasn't too easing.

"Be sure to watch her head Vanitas," Eraqus replied, pointing for the Dominant to hold the young Submissive pup closer.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," He groaned, doing just as his dad told him.

"So how are things on your end dad?" Terra asked.

"Just fine," Eraqus nodded, kissing the little pup in his arms on his big round cheek. "Your brother returned to his family and your father—well I'm not sure where he goes these days."

"What's new," Terra sighed out, slumping his shoulders in dislike.

"What about you?" Eraqus asked, his dark eyes brightening as they focused in on the new couple.

"Good," Terra nodded. "Me and Ven have just settled in to our nests and everything's been going too great."

"I'm glad," Eraqus replied with a smile. "You two are a new couple, and such a rarity that it's good things are coming in better. Especially with such a large litter, the normal for litters are usually three—four and up is a little large. How ever did you manage to carry them full-term Ven? You're so small."

"I don't know," Ven replied, blushing again. "But I'm glad I did. I'd be scared if they were born prematurely."

"I understand," Eraqus nodded. "Everything went well, right?"

"It did," Ven nodded. "Aqua was my nurse."

"Oh? Aqua? What a nice girl," Eraqus nodded. "Her and her family used to be neighbors and she and Terra were childhood friends as they grew up."

"I know," Ven nodded. "Terra told me all about her."

"Then I'm glad she was the one helping deliver your pups," Eraqus replied with a soft smile.

"Me too," Ven nodded. "She helped out a lot."

"He'll be healing faster thanks to her," Terra spoke up. "So he could possibly carry again come his next heat—n-not that I'm wanting him to or anything."

Ven giggled a bit as Terra stumbled over his words. He thought it was cute, and he knew the reason why. Terra had always been so close to his Submissive and so wanted so much to impress him. The thing was, Ven could tell Terra already had his dad's heart.

"Relax Terra," Eraqus chuckled. "I don't mind if you pup your mate again come his next heat. I don't think it's such a good idea, but whatever you two decide is fine."

Ven watched Terra smile and nod, casting his gaze down.

"Come here you two," Eraqus motioned for them to come. "Come, sit next to me."

Terra and Ven did and they talked, about anything and everything. Ven was glad he was getting to know more about his mate's family, but of course he always kept a close eye on Vanitas who was sitting some feet away, examining his niece like she was some odd device.

"You don't plan on showing them to your father do you?" Eraqus asked, a frown lacing his lips.

"No, I don't," Terra nodded. "He doesn't need to be in my children's lives."

"He doesn't," Eraqus smiled. "But he's sure to try. He often visits your brother's pups, that I know."

"I know," Terra nodded. "But that's also because Xemnas bids him come and see them—showing off his pups like they're some trophy."

"I know you're not too fond of your brother, but try and speak nicely of him," Eraqus bid. "I don't want you boys at war with each other when I'm gone."

"But you're not," Terra smiled. "So, right now, we can be."

"Hhh, you don't understand," Eraqus groaned lightly. "It seems like I'm the only one from keeping you boys from tearing each other apart. If I were to pass away your father wouldn't lift a hand to stop you from fighting—in fact, I fear he'd encourage it."

"That's father, and you know it," Terra muttered with a roll of his shoulders.

"Still," Eraqus sighed. "Please Terra—my boy, my good-tempered son—don't conform to your father's wishes. Take the higher road."

"I'm trying dad," Terra sighed out. "But . . . it's hard."

"Then forget about your past with your ill brothers and father, and reflect solely on your lovely mate and pups," Eraqus nodded. "It'll be the only thing to calm you if ever I come to be no longer around."

Terra sighed. He hated it when his dad spoke like this. Speaking as if he'd die next week, but he nodded, turning to see Ven sitting quietly, looking down at the pup in his arms and patting his small head. Ven turned to look at him and smiled, that smile making Terra smile back just as fondly.

"I will," Terra promised. "But stop speaking as if you'll die tomorrow."

"You never know," Eraqus shrugged. "And I want to make sure my boys, whom I so-lovingly bore into this world, won't degrade my name and kill each other. You know how horrible that is for a parent?"

"I understand," Terra nodded with a sigh.

"Good," Eraqus nodded with a smile before placing the pup in his arms back into his father's to grab his brother. "Now let me see the others. Everyone gets a turn sitting in grandpa's lap."

* * *

><p>"Any luck?" Zexion asked, watching Roxas walk back to their nests just as Zexion sat the girls down to eat their lunch.<p>

"Sorta," Roxas sighed out, scratching the back of his head. "I ran into Axel and he said he'd tell Ven and Terra about me trying to see them. I'll return tomorrow to see if he did."

"Can you really trust that Dominant?" Zexion asked, his eyes narrowing as he placed two small bowls of mush, for his two pups, in front of them. "I recall you telling me last time what happened when you trusted him to tell his friends a message."

"I know, I know," Roxas sighed as he came and sat next to Zexion. "But I think he's changed—especially with what happened to Terra."

"Oh, you can tell?" Zexion asked, his tone teasing.

"Maybe," Roxas admitted with a shrug. "Really though . . . I think he'll tell."

"Why?" Zexion asked.

"He's lonely—just like I was, and . . . still am a little, because I miss my brother. Unlike me he's got no one to be around. Both his best friends are off starting families of their own and so he's got nothing else to do but roam and pop in on them every now and then," Roxas answered.

"I see," Zexion nodded.

"Yeah," Roxas sighed out before an awkward silence filled the place.

"So what do you think of him?" Zexion asked. "His name was Axel right?"

"I don't think much . . . about him," Roxas replied, crossing his arms, a blush coating his cheeks.

"Really?" Zexion chuckled. "He's a very handsome Dominant. Probably polluting many a Submissive's dreams still, especially the ones he's been with."

"You're probably right," Roxas nodded. "And I can admit that he's handsome."

"Yes, but do you like him?" Zexion asked, pushing for Roxas to tell.

"I can't," Roxas replied. "You know that."

"Yes you can," Zexion nodded. "The hard part is just accepting that you can't be together."

"I _might_ like him—alright," Roxas groaned, letting his cheek rest on his fist.

"Ooohhh, what's this—Roxas' got a heart and falling for a certain red-haired Dominant?" Zexion teased, loving the way the boy lit up like a blood moon. "And here I thought one of your phobia's was red hair."

"I-I never said that!" Roxas shot back, his face still red. "But . . . he's different."

"Oh, tell me more lover-boy," Zexion chuckled as he leaned his head down on his folded arms that rested on the table.

"Well," Roxas sighed out, looking at Zexion uneasily before glancing away and then back again. "I never told you this and . . . since we can share things, I thought you might know . . . since you brought him up and all."

"I'm listening," Zexion smiled, waiting for his nestmate to continue.

"Back when we lost Ven I asked for his help to find him—you know, since Dominants can smell Submissives in heat and all," Roxas rolled his shoulders, continuing. "And-And so the only way to get him to agree was to make a deal with him."

"A deal?" Zexion asked, lifting his head in confusion. "Dominants make deals with Submissives?"

"Apparently," Roxas chuckled. "It was a deal to . . . to . . . to . . ."

"Fuck?" Zexion asked, raising a brow.

"Not around the girls!" Roxas hissed out a whisper, his face more red than Zexion's ever seen it before.

"They're 4 months Roxas," Zexion retorted. "They don't understand a word I'm saying right now."

"Whatever," Roxas muttered.

"Go on," Zexion spoke up.

"Well anyways, yeah, we made _that_ deal," Roxas replied. "And I admit I didn't want to do it, but he did help me find Ven so I held up my end."

"Oh, was he good?" Zexion asked, giggling slightly as he watched Roxas nod.

"Yeah," Roxas nodded. "I may not have had much experience with other Dominants, but I'm pretty sure he was ranked up there with the other well-experienced Dominants."

"Wow, so is that why you like him?" Zexion asked. "He's a good lay?"

"No!" Roxas bit. "Something else okay . . . maybe it's the way he acts."

"Arrogant? Like some pompous brat?" Zexion asked.

"No! Not that," Roxas sighed, trying to think back on what was so appealing about the Dominant, he hadn't seen him for a good sum of months. "There was this time . . . when he left to get us something to eat and . . . another Dominant had found me."

"Odd," Zexion commented.

"That's because it was an accident," Roxas explained. "He was actually just walking through."

"I see," Zexion nodded.

"Well he almost took me—the Dominant that is, but Axel came back just in time and . . . I've never seen him so angry in my life," Roxas chuckled slightly, remembering how pissed Axel had got once he saw the Dominant about to take him—it must have been some territorial thing with Dominants or something.

"Really?" Zexion nodded.

"Yeah, and then they fought. Axel nearly killed him, but he didn't. He let him go," Roxas nodded. "After that he held me in his arms and, dare I say, comforted me."

"That seems like something a mate should do," Zexion nodded. "Not a prowling Dominant."

"That's why I still remember it to this day," Roxas smiled fondly at the memory.

"What happened after that?" Zexion asked, knowing he was getting to the good part.

"After that—we made love," Roxas said, his eyes soft as he gazed at the bookworm.

"Made . . . love?" Zexion asked. "Can Dominants even do that?"

"I was just as confused," Roxas nodded, agreeing with Zexion's question. "But Ven had told me his mate had done the same with him. I didn't want to believe there was such a Dominant; partly because I was jealous he found the rare ones, but Axel . . . he made me feel actually loved. I know it's crazy, but he did. In that moment, I was actually cared about by a Dominant."

"Wow, after hearing all that I'm surprised you two aren't soulmates yet," Zexion pointed out.

"Come on Zexion," Roxas chuckled. "Stop kidding around. It was just a one time thing, that's all."

"You never know," Zexion rolled his shoulders. "You two do keep running into each other. Maybe it's destiny's way of letting you know you two belong."

"Sure," Roxas sighed out before his stomach growled out, churning for the only thing that would make it feel better—food. "I'm hungry Zexion, anything you fixed to eat?"

"For us adults, no," Zexion shook his head as he stood up. "But you're welcome to have some puppy food if you like."

"You jerk," Roxas chuckled, smacking Zexion on the side, both giggling afterwards.

* * *

><p>"Oh, there you guys are."<p>

"Axel?" Terra turned his head to watch one of his best friends come walking up to his parent's nest. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to your nest, but didn't see you guys there. Then I realized you were probably visiting your dad's, so I shot right over," Axel explained.

"Heh, know me that well huh?" Terra chuckled.

"To a certain extent, yes," Axel nodded. "But I only came by to tell you about Roxas."

"My brother?" Ven immediately shot up from his seat, holding his daughter close in his hands—Vanitas had another pup currently occupying his lap, just like Eraqus. "Is he well?"

"Yeah, yeah, he's fine, but I met him in the In Between section and he was looking for you," Axel continued to explain. "I can tell he misses you and wants to see you."

"Can we Terra?" Ven asked, looking up at his mate who stood at his side. "Please, I want to see my brother again."

Terra looked down at his mate and looked deep into his pleading eyes. How was he supposed to say no when he looked at him like that? Terra sighed out, wishing the pups were a bit older, but knew he couldn't deny Ven his brother for long.

"Please, please, please Terra!" Ven pleaded, pulling at his mate's free arm of any pup. "I'll do anything to convince you to let me go see him. I'll let you bed me tonight!"

"Ven!" Terra groaned, face-palming himself, his face now quite warm. "I was going to agree anyways, you didn't need to say that!"

"Oohh, you got yourself a compromising mate there, don't ya Terra?" Axel chuckled, winking at Terra.

Terra only sighed out a heavy sigh before calming himself and willing his blush away.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" Ven squealed, squeezing his mate for all he's worth.

"Watch the pups will you?" Terra groaned again, not helping but smiling as Ven pulled away and started going on about how much he's missed Roxas and what they're going to talk about and such.

"So am I just going or are we all going?" Ven asked, motioning towards the pups in hand.

"_All_ of us, alright?" Terra replied. "I want your brother to get to know your children as well."

"Thanks again," Ven smiled, jumping up to kiss his mate on the cheek sweetly.

"Thank-you Axel, by the way, for telling us," Terra replied, looking at Axel.

"Sure thing," Axel said. "I really got nothing else to do with my time—so why not run errands, huh?"

Terra sighed, knowing that Axel really did need to find himself a mate. It'd help him, really, it would.

"You guys can just tell me when you want to see him and I'll tell him," Axel said.

"Thanks," Ven nodded and looked up at his mate who smiled in return.

"Hey . . . can one of you take this guy already?" Vanitas spoke up, walking up to the parents while holding out the pup awkwardly. "I think he's made a mess in his diaper or something."

"Oh Vanitas," Eraqus sighed while he took the pup in his arms and his youngest pup by the arm. "Come with me. It'll do you good to teach you how to change a diaper."

"Awwww!" Vanitas groaned, making everyone chuckle at how the Dominant of 19 years was still pushed around by his Submissive mother.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Daughter Of The Revolution<span>: Lol, sorry, I just love making fun of Van here, even if he is OOC but don't worry I still remember what he's like . . . I think O.o lol ;P and yes, he's still an Agressive Dominant, just hasn't shown it yet . . . at least not with 'mama' Eraqus around ;3**

**So stay tuned, the next chapter you guys are going to enjoy. I garentee it ;D**


	19. Hello

Zexion patted his youngest daughter's head while watching the older of the girls sleep. Both were in his arms, the older leaning against his chest, while the younger sitting more on his knees. He smiled as the younger smiled at him, she could always lighten his days and for that—he was glad he had her.

He turned his head to look at Roxas who sat next to him, patiently waiting to see his brother again whom he hadn't seen in over 5 months. He could understand how hard it was to not see your siblings, he himself had been born of a litter with two Dominants in it and so when he came of age had to retreat to the Submissive section and not see them anymore. It was the way of life so he couldn't complain—right?

"They'll be here, don't worry Roxas," Zexion smiled at the boy who smiled nervously back.

"I'm sorry," Roxas replied. "I just . . . want to see my brother again."

"I understand completely," Zexion nodded before he watched Roxas' eyes focus in and as he turned he watched his brother come into sight, with his mate, and pups to boot.

"Ventus!" Roxas gasped, getting up immediately as he ran over to him and gave him the best hug he could—what with the two pups in Ven's arms and all.

"Roxas!" Ven cried—literally, he cried, he had missed his brother so much that he just bawled on him as they held each other as close as they could be.

When they pulled away they hugged each other again, both rubbing their eyes from the tears that blinded them.

"I missed you, a lot Roxas," Ven nodded, sniffing in fresh air to even his breathing.

"I did too," Roxas nodded. "I do have Zexion though, to keep me company."

"Oh, hi Zexion," Ven smiled at the Submissive who waved. "Oh, we brought along someone you might want to see."

Zexion's eyes widened a bit as he watched Demyx come out with his pups, of course the pups were fighting each other and he was trying to get them to stop, not even paying attention to the people around him.

"Dem!" Terra snapped the Submissive's attention to him who then turned it to Zexion.

"ZEXY!" Demyx gasped, his smile widening to nothing but gums and teeth as he raced over to where the other Submissive had been sitting and hugged him the best he could. "I haven't seen you in FOREVER!"

"Calm down, I know," Zexion smiled, he was really glad to see his close friend again. "How is everything? Are you doing well all by yourself?"

"I wanted to ask you the same thing," Demyx said, concern written all over his features.

"I am," Zexion nodded. "I wouldn't have been had Roxas not found me and offered me a home with him and my girls."

"That's good, thank you so much Roxas," Demyx said, turning to where Roxas stood who only smiled and nodded back. "I might have been the same had Terra and Ven not found me."

"Then thank you two as well," Zexion replied, looking at the couple who nodded back to him.

"Wow Ven—your pups have gotten so big!" Roxas smiled, looking at the four who were held in pairs in their parents' arms.

"I know," Ven smiled, looking at the two boys in his arms. "The boys look like they're taking after their father. They're getting big, but the girl looks like she's taking after me. She's still quite small."

"Well, mom did say we were small when little," Roxas said, looking at the young girl in Terra's arms. "So . . . has your mate been treating you good or do I have to turn this rooster into a hen for you?"

"No, no," Ven chuckled; glad his brother was still the same. "We're doing good. Our family is doing good."

"That's good," Roxas nodded. "I'm glad. Mom and dad would be so happy for you, really."

"I know," Ven smiled. "But . . . what about you?"

"I have Zexion and his twin girls," Roxas smiled, motioning towards the Submissive who was currently caught up in conversation with Demyx.

"That's not what I mean," Ven shook his head before letting his features down a bit. "You've always wanted what mom and dad had. How are you?"

"I've accepted it," Roxas muttered with a shrug. "It's all I can do. Plus—what mate would want a Submissive who can't carry pups?"

"Stop doing that to yourself Roxas," Ven sighed. "Stop putting yourself down. Have you ever thought that you _may_ be able to carry pups? I know you were torn inside, but it can heal. My mate, Terra, told me his Submissive went through the same thing and that it took him years to heal."

"I don't know," Roxas sighed. "It's not safe if that's the case."

Ven gave off a frustrated sigh before easing out his breathing.

"Think what you want Roxas," Ven replied, shaking his head. "But on another note—how did you make room for Zexion and his pups?"

"Well," Roxas smiled, patting his brother on the back and telling him everything.

They had all stayed there talking for the whole day. They even came prepared once the puppies grew fussy and wanted to eat or needed naps. They talked the day away but were glad to see each other again. It was good, for them all.

"I want to see each other again," Ven nodded, but looked at his mate for permission.

Terra nodded, motioning him to continue to set up a date for them to do so.

"Okay, how does two weeks from now sound?" Roxas asked.

"I'd say it sounds like forever, but it does take a while to get to the In Between section from where we live, so sure," Ven nodded, leaning over and kissing his brother on the cheek. "I'll be waiting."

"Me too," Roxas nodded, kissing his brother on the forehead before bidding him farewell and waving everyone off as they turned and made their way back to the Dominant section.

Roxas turned and watched Zexion smile fondly, watching his close friend leave with the others.

"So how was it?" Roxas asked, smiling as he walked up to Zexion who sighed out a pleased sigh. "Seeing Demyx again?"

"I loved it, thank-you for taking me along," Zexion nodded.

"Whether he was going to show up or not I would have still brought you," Roxas said, making Zexion smile even more. "You still coming with me come two weeks?"

"Sure," Zexion replied. "Night has fallen, do you want to camp here or go home?"

"Well . . . like Ven, our nest isn't too close to this section so why not camp?" Roxas asked. "We brought the supplies just in case."

"All because _I_ suggested it," Zexion added in snidely, but chuckled as Roxas playfully shoved at him.

"Sure," Roxas chuckled. "You are always prepared for everything aren't you?"

"And you aren't, that's your problem," Zexion nodded.

"Whatever, help me find a good place to settle in for the night."

So the two found a suitable place to nest and placed the pups down to sleep first. After they were asleep Zexion and Roxas made a fire and ate their dinner. They talked for a little while before the night wore on them and they both retreated to a makeshift nest, that they'd be sharing, and went to sleep.

It hadn't been that long, maybe an hour before Roxas became uneasy and woke up. He then noticed someone standing near him.

"Axel? What are you doing here?" Roxas asked, his shifting causing Zexion to stir as well.

The redheaded Dominant shrugged, his hands in his pockets as he stood there.

"Dunno, just a midnight stroll I guess," he replied.

"What is it?" Zexion asked, sitting up in the nest like Roxas only to see Axel. "A Dominant? What do you want?"

"Can't a guy take a stroll without being questioned?" Axel asked with a chuckle.

"You don't look like you're _strolling_ to me," Zexion replied, crossing his arms.

"Enough Zexion," Roxas motioned for the Submissive to ease it up as he stood up and came near Axel. "Can I join you? In your stroll?"

"Sure, why not," Axel sighed, looking rather indifferent as Roxas began walking next to him.

Roxas, though, had seen Axel wanted company, but he just wasn't one to voice his needs like that. So, even though he'd rather get to sleep like Zexion, he offered to keep the redhead company. Roxas glanced back at Zexion's fading form that was now alert, he motioned him to wait for him until he got back and all Zexion did was nod.

So the stroll was silent for a while until Roxas decided to speak up. Really, there was something bugging Axel and Roxas could see it.

"So . . . why weren't you here earlier?" Roxas asked. "Our little get-together was nice. You would have liked it."

"Are you kidding?" Axel finally spoke up. "All there was, was hug that pup there, or this pup here. Nothing but kisses and hugs and 'awww's from you all."

"Sheesh, were you there?" Roxas asked.

"Was I right?" Axel asked, flashing his bright emeralds towards Roxas, a playful smile actually on his lips.

"More or less," Roxas chuckled.

"Told ya so," Axel replied, letting another long silence stretch between the two.

"So how's life been . . . without Terra and Riku?" Roxas asked.

"Boring as all hell," Axel replied out flatly.

"I see," Roxas nodded. "Don't you have any other friends to hang out with, well ones that don't have families?"

"I wouldn't exactly call them friends," Axel muttered.

"Oh, I see," Roxas nodded.

"What about you, huh?" Axel asked, bumping the small blonde with his shoulder. "Without your brother around?"

"Lonely, I admit that," Roxas nodded. "I'm still not that used to being without him, but Zexion has helped out so much that we've become close."

"Yeah, and I'm sure you enjoy his pups as well," Axel replied.

"I do actually," Roxas said, taking a chance to stop and look at Axel in the face. "You know us Submissives—raising the pups and all. That's our job right?"

"Sure," Axel muttered, not really meeting Roxas' gaze, which confused the crap out of the blonde.

"Axel?" Roxas asked, taking an uneasy step closer to the tall Dominant. "What's wrong? I can tell you're not much for talking, but we're in the same boat here. What's the matter?"

"If we're in the same boat then you know what's wrong," Axel sighed out, looking down at the Submissive with weary eyes. "Even us Dominants get lonely alright. I've honestly got nothing to do without my friends."

"Not even prowling after Submissives?" Roxas asked.

"Not even that," Axel sighed.

"Well, you can't just disappear from existence because you have nothing to do," Roxas said.

"Sometimes—I wish I can," Axel chuckled, glancing away.

"Don't say that," Roxas sighed out. "It's depressing seeing you like this."

"Oh—you care?" Axel asked, looking at Roxas who fluttered his eyes before glancing away.

"I care about everyone, alright," Roxas said.

"Since when do you care about Dominants?" Axel asked, leaning in more slightly, if only to tease the Submissive.

"Well, only Dominants I know," Roxas said, trying to look at Axel without blushing.

"You mean like me, Terra, and Riku," Axel said, straightening his stature.

"Yeah," Roxas nodded. "Hey, if you're lonely so much, why don't you nest with Terra or Riku?"

"I don't want to intrude," Axel replied before crinkling his nose. "Plus I don't think I'd be able to stand all those pups."

Roxas chuckled before shaking his head.

"You really need to learn how to deal with pups. You were a pup yourself once too you know," Roxas said.

"So," Axel said. "I was an only pup, what can I say? Hell, even my mother said I was a pain in the ass, heh, can't blame her I guess."

"Still," Roxas spoke up. "You have to do something."

"And staying around snot-nosed pups will help?" Axel chuckled. "No thank-you, I'd rather live alone if that was my only option, which it is now if you think about. With Riku, or Terra? Riku's got 8 pups running around, while Terra's got 4. Waaaay too many on _both_ ends if you ask me."

"You're such a pig, you know that," Roxas scowled, though it wasn't as heavy as his earlier scowls. "All you ever think about is yourse—!"

Roxas suddenly froze. A sharp pain shot right up his spine and he froze. His eyes widened at the feel and his back slightly arched forward.

Axel had caught notice and so cocked his head at him in confusion. His brow furrowed as he watched Roxas' arm slowly grasp out to touch his arm, his fingers suddenly tightening their hold on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Roxas?" Axel asked cautiously as he watched the Submissive's eyes suddenly close, his face paling. "What's wrong?"

It was weird, as Axel watched the kid, he opened his mouth as if to whine out a scream, but nothing came out. Axel came to hold onto the Submissive as Roxas' knees gave out. Axel quickly brought him to the ground as gently as he could, letting Roxas sit on his knees.

"Roxas?" worry was laced in Axel's every letter he let out of his mouth, and as Roxas' face drained of all color, so did his own.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Roxas let out a cry, and it was loud with agony. Axel jumped and about let him go to search for help, but he couldn't just leave Roxas like this, no.

"What the hell's wrong Roxas?" Axel was beginning to panic and Roxas could tell so he quickly pushed him aside and set his arms on the ground before him, his fingertips digging deeply into the dew-wet earth beneath him.

"Get Zexion!" Roxas nearly cried out, even though it was through clenched teeth.

"That Submissive with you?" Axel asked, making sure he was the right one he was talking about.

"Zexion!" Roxas cried out, his throat scratched from it as he nodded, making sure he at least got some kind of a 'yes' through to the redheaded Dominant since his brain didn't want to say it.

And then Axel was gone. Roxas hadn't seen the Dominant run off so fast in his life before. But he still prayed he'd get to Zexion in time.

No, the Submissive was no doctor but Roxas was sure as hell the Submissive read enough books to be one. The pain he was feeling felt like nothing he'd ever felt before. He felt like he was going to die and he didn't know why. Fear starting sinking in, thinking he had contracted some kind of a disease unbeknownst to him and now it was finally taking the life of him.

Still—if this were his finally moments alive at least he had gotten to see his brother and his family. With that, he could die happy, with a smile on his face. The only problem was dying with a smile on his face. This pain caused his face to contort into such a way where he was certain he would NOT die with a smile on his face.

Whimpering out, Roxas tried crawling to a nearby tree. Easier said than done, he was in so much pain he couldn't even manage that. Nope, not at all, and the tree was less than three feet away from him too.

"Aha!" Roxas cried out, burying his forehead into the dirt beneath him, he wanted to die so bad right now—at least he wouldn't be in pain anymore.

The pain caused his body to lock, thus not allowing him to fall over and lay wholly on the ground. He feared, though, if he had the pain would only intensify so there he was . . . groveling on the ground, crying from the pain wracking his body.

Roxas didn't know how long he had been there, on the ground, but it felt like an eternity. It was just long enough for him to think about this pain, and where it was coming from. It almost felt like it was from his lungs—but his lungs were only in pain because his chest constricted from the pain of his insides. So that was ruled out, then he thought of his organs—any one of them might be it.

Once he finished managing to name them off in his head and actually locate them in his body to _feel_ if they were the cause of the origin of the pain, he actually had enough time to realize what kind of a pain it was. Suddenly he was flashed with multiple memories and now the pain was _familiar_ to some extent.

Roxas swallowed hard, his face becoming even more pale, if that was possible. He managed to lean up more, pushing his hands against the ground as he leant back on his knees. This only lasted for a little while though as another wave of pain shot through him and he hunched over again.

It was as he hunched over again when he heard people come running up to him, who he assumed were Axel and Zexion. He could barely turn his head, but he did and all he managed to see was their feet standing next to him, and then Zexion as he knelt quickly by his side, worry and fear lacing his features as he touched his shoulder.

"He just collapsed like this," Axel continued to explain. "I don't know what happened."

"I'm sure you don't," Zexion snapped in, apparently the Submissive had blamed the Dominant for what he had told him had happened, his tone easily showed it. "Roxas? Roxas are you okay? What's wrong?"

The blonde wanted to tell him, he did, but he knew the words wouldn't come out right if he even tried to speak. So he bit his bottom lip hard before baring his teeth in pain. He managed to move his hand, hoping Zexion would see him trying to motion him closer. Luckily for him, he did.

"What is it Roxas?" Zexion asked, leaning in close, keeping a close eye on Roxas' motioning hand just in case he wanted him closer.

Zexion was now pretty much cheek to cheek with Roxas, feeling the boy tremble from the onslaught of pain his body was receiving.

"What is it?" Zexion asked once more, listening closely for any word from Roxas' trembling lips.

"P . . . P," was all Roxas managed to get out at the moment, his terrified eyes darting to Zexion and then Axel who stood beside them, pacing back and forth, raking his lengthy fingers through his fiery red hair as his emeralds kept a close eye on them.

"What?" Zexion asked again. "Tell me what pain you're feeling."

"Pup," Roxas managed out a single word, though it was barely heard, Zexion caught it. "Pups," Roxas gasped, closing his eyes as he whined out another cry.

Zexion's eyes widened before he backed up slowly. How was he supposed to deal with what Roxas was meaning? Plus, how was that even possible? !

"AH!" Roxas cried out, hitting his forehead against the ground again, successfully snapping Zexion out of his panicking thoughts as he quickly jumped back to his side.

"Do you know what's wrong with him? !" Axel asked, taking a step forward.

"Just back away!" Zexion demanded, waving Axel off as he took off his jacket and then went to lay Roxas down on it.

Axel did as told, backing away some feet and watching on in worry about what was wrong. He watched in confusion as Zexion took Roxas' jacket off before coming to his pants, taking off his belt, and then taking off his pants. He was about to step forward and ask what was happening, but decided against it knowing this Submissive was smart and so hoped to God he knew what he was doing.

It was strange really—how scared Axel was, especially over a Submissive. He hadn't been this scared in his life since Terra wouldn't wake up from his long slumber. Now his nerves came back out and he was shaking. By Roxas' cries it sounded like he was dying, what would happen if he did?

"I'm no nurse, but I've read enough to know how things go," Zexion nodded as he settled Roxas on his back. "After this is over you're going to have to explain to me how the hell this is happening!"

Roxas couldn't nod, he couldn't chuckle, nothing. All he could do was let his pain-filled tears fall as he cried out, wanting to just fade away and die. Was the pain this bad? He couldn't go back into his memories right now so he'd have to wait to reflect on things.

Zexion quickly took Roxas' jacket and decided he'd use that for a holding when the time came, and so he quickly got into position and nodded. Making sure Roxas saw him, he watched Roxas weakly nod back and start. There were no words really between them, just a few grunts and nods. They had so often spoken without words, this was no exception.

A million things were going on in Axel's mind as he watched what was happening right before him. His mind had been so caught up into how Roxas could possibly die that he hadn't even noticed what Zexion was currently holding until he placed it down next to him. Axel knew whatever it was he had placed down next to him hadn't been there before and so he quickly came over and looked at what it was.

"A pup? !" Axel gasped, his eyes were wide as he took a step back until he leant forward and looked down at Zexion kneeling between Roxas' bloody, soaked legs, his hands lathered in fluid, and then the child not moving where it had been set.

"Get away!" Zexion nearly shouted, turning to push at Axel's legs in a poor attempt to get him away.

Axel was only pushed back two steps but he didn't move afterwards. He watched Zexion in pure shock as he turned around and continued with whatever he was doing to Roxas, who began crying out in pain again. He was in such a state that his eyes kept darting from the motionless pup wrapped poorly in a jacket, to Roxas who was crying out with such a volume Axel was sure he'd alert others near to come and see what was happening to him.

Axel gasped, feeling a little weak in the knees as he watched Zexion, almost too quietly, turn and plop something else down on the ruffled jacket, next to the motionless pup. Axel's green eyes managed to focus in and send to his brain the image of another pup if only to let it 'click' in a minute later.

"Roxas . . . pups . . ." Axel shook his head, taking another step backwards before the cries of a pup stopped him.

It was the cries of the first one Zexion put down. He watched the silver-head halt his cleaning of Roxas, who had nearly passed out, and turn towards the pup to quickly rub and pat its back. Axel just didn't know what to do—first he thought Roxas was going to die from some unknown pain, and then Zexion was pushing him away, and then there was a pup, and then another, and then . . .

"What the hell is going on? !" Axel nearly cried out, grabbing at his locks and looking at Zexion who paid him only a small glare before another cry broke through the first babe's.

He watched the Submissive look down at the other pup and quickly apply the same treatment as he had the other. Axel growled, he hated getting the silent treatment and so he marched back over to them, ignoring Zexion's cries to "back away".

"What the HELL just happened here? !" Axel growled, baring his fangs at the Submissive, Zexion, in an attempt to get him to back down and tell this Dominant.

Just as Axel growled the two pups started up, both loud and it hurt Axel's ears. So much that he had to back away, but not too far. Axel watched Roxas' eyes open and then widen as he turned his head towards the cries.

"Roxas," Axel whispered, fear sinking in deep after his thoughts ran from Roxas to the pups—Roxas just had a litter!

Coming back closer again, Axel watched Roxas hiss as he sat up and took one pup, holding it close as it squirmed and cried its head off, Zexion had the other, still wrapped in a soiled jacket.

"Roxas, what happened? !" Axel asked, he demanded to know, but Roxas' eyes weren't on him at all, no—just the crying pup in his arms and occasionally the other in Zexion's who had began to quiet down a bit. "Whose pups are those?"

"Pups," Roxas barely whispered. "Pups."

Finally it began to sink in and tears began to fall anew from Roxas' red eyes. Axel watched the Submissive begin to cry and automatically a rage filled the redhead. Had someone gotten to the blonde that he wasn't aware of? Had someone taken Roxas out of heat season? No, that couldn't be true because pups were only born to male Submissives in heat, so why . . . would this . . . be?

Well, Roxas had always been an odd case so something must have happened. It takes 5 months for a litter to be carried, but where was Roxas 5 months ago? And with what Dominant? That is what Axel wanted to know. He wanted to know so bad that he growled loudly at no one telling him anything and immediately the two Submissives shrunk.

"H-He'll kill them!" Roxas cried out in a hushed whisper, shrinking next to Zexion who held him close, also giving him the other pup to hold close to his chest so they could protect him from this angry Dominant before them. "Please Zexion, help!"

Zexion nodded before getting up quickly. Even though it was against both their wishes, Zexion took a hold of Roxas and got him to his feet. The boy cried out a little, but held his pups close, so close that Zexion feared he might suffocate them.

Axel hadn't even noticed the two Submissives leave until his rage receded a little. He looked to see they had left nothing but the soiled jacket and the mess on the ground. Glancing around he darted towards where their camp had been. He knew they had to stop by there because that Submissive, Zexion, had left his own pups there for a little while when they ran to find Roxas.

Axel burst out of the bush towards their camp and when he made it there he noticed their belongings still there, but not the pups. Just how long had he been spouting in his rage? Surely not that long, right? Oh he didn't know, but he had to find them. He had to know.

He had to know what happened to Roxas.


	20. Worry

The Submissives had managed to avoid the Dominant by taking the pups and hiding in a densely covered set of bushes until he left. Once Zexion had made sure he was gone they quickly gathered their belongings and headed home, back to the Submissive side where they'd be safe from any other Dominant.

So there they were now. Back at their nesting ground. Zexion had already placed his pups in their playpen while he looked at Roxas with crossed arms, watching him closely as Roxas clung tightly to the two newborn pups in his arms.

"Alright now, explain," Zexion demanded.

"I can't," Roxas said, looking down.

"What do you mean you can't?" Zexion asked.

"I just CAN'T!" Roxas said, his tone rising, but both his pups were still quiet.

"Why?" Zexion asked. "I thought you said you couldn't carry."

"I couldn't," Roxas said, tears pricking at his eyes as he inhaled a shaky breath. "I _know_ I couldn't . . . but . . . what happened?"

"I want to know the same thing," Zexion said, leaning in closer, his hand touching Roxas' knee in a comforting manor. "I don't understand Roxas. Who else were you with?"

"No one!" Roxas cried, looking at Zexion with painfully tearing eyes. "I wasn't with anyone."

"But the pups," Zexion motioned to the two pups in Roxas' arms who were content with just listening to their mama's heartbeat. "They're large enough to be considered a full-term carry."

"I know," Roxas whispered, biting his bottom trembling lip. "I just . . . don't know what happened."

"Think Roxas," Zexion pushed. "Do you remember anything from 5 months ago that may have happened? Maybe you forgot—?"

"I don't forget, Zexion," Roxas spoke, his tone deep so he could try and get his point across to the other Submissive. "I was with my brother 5 months ago, helping him through his carrying process."

"But this is just unheard of," Zexion replied, shaking his head. "Pups are to be carried 5 months, maybe 4 if they're premature. You're sure you weren't with a Dominant?"

"Zexion!" Roxas about snapped at the bookworm, he knew he was smarter than this so why wasn't he using the rest of his brain? "You know that male Submissives can't carry unless in heat, but females can carry throughout the year—not having to wait for their heat. I couldn't carry if I wasn't in heat—and I wasn't in heat five months ago!"

Zexion looked down, scanning his thoughts before glancing at the pups who made small chirps against their Submissive's chest. He eyed them for a long time before he looked back at Roxas who continued to stare at him.

"Was Axel the only Dominant you were with, besides your first heat?" Zexion asked.

"Yes," Roxas nodded surely.

"Then," Zexion's eyes slowly fell back down to the pups in Roxas' arms, his hand slowly coming out to touch them. "Are they . . . his?"

"Who else's?" Roxas asked with a hard chuckle, before a frown fell upon him and his lips trembled. "Zexion what am I going to do?" Tears once again began to fill Roxas' eyes to the point where they were about to overflow. "What am I going to do? !"

Roxas leaned forward, almost curling in on himself as he cried. Zexion was quickly by his side, rubbing his back soothingly and whispering encouraging words in his ear. It was the least he could do for the Submissive who had helped him out when he needed it the most.

"It's going to be alright Roxas," Zexion nodded. "You'll see."

A smile soon came on Zexion's features as he leaned in a little closer, patting a pup's head who leant into the touch before Zexion said—

"At least you can have pups. Did you feel anything tear inside?"

"No, not really," Roxas replied, shaking his head as he rubbed his red eyes.

"So you managed to carry them for 9 months, how odd, how odd indeed," Zexion replied, his eyes gazing at the two pups who still laid there, almost motionless, against their Submissive.

"I know," Roxas chuckled lightly, rubbing his nose from the snot he let run down like his tears.

"Why were you so frightened when you birthed them?" Zexion asked, his tone light and soft as he spoke to Roxas. "Why you were so frightened that Axel would kill them? He is their sire, right?"

"Yeah," Roxas nodded, chuckling inwardly as he rubbed his pups' head, seeing the little light patches of red hair only proved who they belonged to—red hair was a rarity around there. "But Axel . . . he doesn't like . . . pups."

"I suppose that's the way a Dominant should be," Zexion replied, rolling his shoulders. "You believe to the point he'll kill them?"

"I don't know," Roxas admitted. "But he was in a rage and he scared me. I had to get away or else he could have hurt them—I know it."

"Whatever you say Roxas," Zexion nodded before leaning back with a sigh, his gaze returning to the pups. "They're Dominants Roxas."

He watched Roxas' gentle pets he was giving the pups halt. He wondered if Roxas had forgotten how they didn't cry when they were birthed. Surely not.

Roxas didn't say anything though. He didn't need to really, as his eyes fell heavily down and his petting all but came to a stop.

"The law states—"

"I know what the law says," Roxas quipped in, his eyes keeping on his pups as if they'd vanish from him all too soon. "But I can't leave . . . not now. I won't, I won't go."

"You won't be able to hide them for long Roxas," Zexion said. "Perhaps to the age of 3, but not after that. They are Dominants, they will show that by that time, if not sooner."

"I can't," Roxas shook his head. "I'm not leaving you and the girls."

"You're worried about us?" Zexion asked, blinking slightly. "Worry about yourself will you! I can raise the girls fine here, I have you to thank, but the other Submissives will notify the authorities if you don't hide those boys thoroughly."

"Then help me hide them!" Roxas pleaded.

"Roxas, it's best if you go to the Dominant section, plus, you'll be with your brother," Zexion nodded, trying to give the blonde a reason to go since him getting in trouble didn't seem to do the trick.

"I can't go Zexion!" Roxas once again pleaded. "Axel will be there, what if he sees them and hurts them!"

"You don't know he will," Zexion replied. "You're a new parent and this feeling of others hurting your pups is expected. If you keep your head leveled it'll go away."

"He will, I know it!" Roxas pleaded. "He doesn't like pups and said he's never wanted any of his own. He's been careful in his prowling you see, making sure not to pup a Submissive."

Zexion had to agree with Roxas' reasoning there, but Dominants usually stand clear of pups like they do pupped Submissives. It's not like a Dominant would actually kill a pup just because they didn't want them around. No, Dominants would usually just leave the pup with the Submissive who birthed them and not think twice about coming back. Zexion wasn't too sure if Roxas should be worrying over that when he should really be worrying over where he should stay in the Dominant section.

"Please," Roxas tried once more. "Let me stay . . . until I calm down."

"Hhh, alright," Zexion nodded. "But that better not take years."

* * *

><p>"Is there something wrong with Ven, Terra?" Eraqus asked, looking at his son who stood by his right, looking concerned for the blonde as well.<p>

"We went to see his brother today, but he didn't show," Terra replied, looking down at his dark-haired Submissive.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Eraqus replied, glancing at his son-in-law who held a downed atmosphere. "I'm sure he's got good reasons for not showing."

"I know," Terra nodded. "But Ven told me Roxas hardly ever breaks a promise. He had promised to meet him again today, and when he didn't show . . . I don't really know what's going on with him."

"Don't fret," Eraqus gave off a smile as he bounced the young girl pup on his thigh, the blonde squealing in happiness from the attention she was getting from her grandpa. "It's probably nothing those two can't handle."

"You're right," Terra nodded, keeping his eyes on his mate who almost jumped out of his seat as the pup in his arms, the youngest son, started up, crying for food.

* * *

><p>Riku returned to his nesting grounds, looking slightly more aggravated than normal. Sora noticed this as the silverette practically marched back in, fist clenched, and teeth grinding slightly.<p>

"Riku, what's wrong?" Sora asked, turning from hand-feeding their newest litter who were currently capable of sitting up.

"I've been over four times already, and each time Axel isn't at his nest," Riku groaned, sighing out as he came to stand next to the shorter brunette who was now wiping the three little pups' faces from their lunch.

"Why do you think that is?" Sora asked. "It's a little too early to be going out prowling right?"

"Yeah," Riku nodded. "So he's either avoiding me, or he's just not there."

"Well, where else could he be?" Sora asked.

"I honestly have no idea," Riku let out a sigh as he shook his head. "I thought I knew the guy, but if I did then why can't I find him?"

"You don't think he's gotten himself into trouble do you?" Sora asked.

"Hhh, he'd better not have," Riku growled slightly, aggravation written all over his features. "Whatever it is I'll continue to go over as much as I can to find him and talk to him."

"Good," Sora nodded before turning back to his three little pups. "Now . . . wanna help change them Riku? I think they need it."

"Think?" Riku added with a raised brow as he came to stand next to his Submissive. "I _think_ you _know_ they need it."

The two chuckled as they took the three and went to bathe them.

* * *

><p>"You know I'm against you trying to keep them in this section for as long as you can, right?" Zexion replied, crossing his arms as he looked at Roxas cleaning his two pups, playfully splashing them as they squealed.<p>

Roxas halted in his giggles and splashes and turned to see a solemn-looking Zexion standing by the bank of the creek, with his arms crossed. Roxas didn't say anything, nor did Zexion as they stared at each other, both with growing frowns. That is . . . before Zexion's lips upturned into a warm smile.

"But I'm really glad you had them. I've never seen you so happy before," Zexion nodded, rolling up his pants and walking into creek's shallow waters, the only waters Roxas would venture in since he couldn't swim, and coming up to where Roxas sat down on a moss-covered flat stone, his two boys on his lap.

Roxas quickly smiled as Zexion came up beside him and casually took up one of the pups. Roxas didn't mind Zexion picking one up when he wanted to because he had done the same with his daughters. Their pups were so used to the other they probably thought that each were their parents, and the other litter, their siblings. Good—that's the way Roxas wanted it.

"You're getting so big Peter," Zexion smiled fondly at the little redheaded pup in his arms who stared up at him with dark eyes. "You're going to catch up to your older brother Reno, if you're not careful."

"Well, Reno's still a bit bigger than him though," Roxas replied with a nod. "But they're twins, so they'll be battling it out over height and weight until they're well into their 20's more or likely."

"Did you and Ven?" Zexion asked, looking down at the blonde.

"Yeah," Roxas nodded. "I think we still are."

At that Roxas giggled before he sighed out, his eyes on his pups fondly, but once his gaze met Zexion's he saw the look in his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"You need to go see your brother," Zexion stated plainly.

"Ven?" Roxas asked. "I thought about that as well, but . . . what if Axel's in the In Between section?"

"You don't know," Zexion said.

"I—I can't though, not yet," Roxas replied, tightening his grip he had on the oldest pup in his arms.

"It's been a month, Roxas," Zexion sighed out. "I'm sure he's worried about you. You would be too if something like this happened to him instead of you, and he suddenly decided to not tell you anything."

Zexion could see it in Roxas' eyes, he knew he was right and that Roxas knew it as well. The two were close and so with this much lack of contact from either one—someone was going to be worried.

"Fine," Zexion sighed out. "How about _I_ go to the In Between and look for Ven? I'm sure he'll be around, still waiting for you to show up."

"You'd do that?" Roxas asked, his blue eyes brightening as he looked up at his friend.

"Since you're not doing anything, I guess I have no choice," Zexion muttered, trudging out of the water towards the towels Roxas had hung on a branch, taking one to dry off the youngest pup. "Plus, I'm sure if I happen to run into Axel he won't bother me. Since I technically don't know what happened either."

At that Zexion gave Roxas a short wink and grin, making the blonde chuckle before getting out of the creek and drying off the pup in his arms like Zexion had done.

"I can tell your brother that you're fine and . . . if you want me to speak about the pups, I can," Zexion replied, looking at the little ones of Roxas'.

"No," Roxas quickly spoke up. "Please, let me tell him—when I'm ready. Just tell him I'm fine and that I'm sorry I missed our meeting."

"Alright," Zexion nodded as he wrapped the youngest pup up and carried him back to the nests. "You won't mind watching all four of the pups will you? While I'm gone?"

"No, not at all," Roxas shook his head.

"Because I could take the girls with me if that's what you want," Zexion replied with a roll of the shoulders.

"No, I said I don't mind," Roxas replied. "Plus, if you did take the girls then it'll probably take longer for you to get to the In Between section."

"Probably?" Zexion chuckled as he placed the pup in his arms into his cradling nest. "You mean it _will_. You remember how long it took last time once we all traveled there"

"Yeah," Roxas chuckled. "They wanted to stop every 30 minutes it seemed, just to feed."

"Yes, and now imagine journeying with ALL of us now," Zexion added, motioning towards all four pups whose cradling nests were aligned with each others.

"Yep, I can imagine," Roxas sighed out, shaking his head as he followed Zexion and placed the pup in his arms next to his brother.

"Still," Zexion drummed his chin. "I've been thinking about this for a while and it still baffles me to no end."

"What is it?" Roxas asked, taking a seat next to the cradling nests, making sure his pups got to sleep just like the girls.

"How did you not know you were carrying?" Zexion asked, his eyes narrowing as he crossed his arms. "It's said Dominant pups move around more than Submissives, and I believe it, my girls hardly moved, even though there were two. That and you didn't even show."

"I know," Roxas nodded, his eyes drifting off a little as well. "It was . . . strange. I know, but my first pup I showed, and he was only one."

"We'll never know will we?" Zexion asked, a sigh out his lips and small upturn on them.

"I guess not," Roxas replied, flapping his arms at his sides. "I've always been an odd case so . . . sorry that my existence just happens to throw everything in the books away."

"It's fine," Zexion replied. "Just a little hard to comprehend and understand, but you're fine the way you are. Just . . . whenever you go out with a Dominant again, tell me so we can make sure you're not carrying."

"Hey, whoever said I would go out with another Dominant?" Roxas replied, narrowing his eyes with a snicker.

"Oh, you're not?" Zexion asked.

"Tch, no," Roxas bit as he crossed his arms. "I want to stay with my pups, and none of those jerks."

"You do realize it's easier to be with a Dominant through your heat, right?" Zexion asked, raising his visible brow.

"Y-Yeah," Roxas replied, a small blush on his features. "But I don't want that. Like you said, I could end up carrying unknowingly again, and I don't want more pups—not now at least."

"So you still want more pups?" Zexion asked, a tad bit surprised he'd say this.

"M-Maybe," Roxas replied with a roll of his shoulders. "It's always been my dream to have as many litters as I could. Me and my brother, Ven, always competed with how many pups we'd have. Heh, we wanted to out due each other so much when the time came when we could be pupped."

"So do you plan on giving them siblings any time soon?" Zexion asked.

"No," Roxas shook his head. "Not until they're much older."

"So then off to the Safe Place for us," Zexion nodded. "I do hope you know you'll have to take the pups to another Submissive. Just like Dominants and pups aren't allowed in the Birthing section, they're not allowed in the Safe Place. Solely because Submissives in heat can't really focus on taking care of a child."

"I understand," Roxas nodded. "Our second heat wave should be coming up soon anyways. Ms. White, I'm sure, would be happy to watch them. She's an older Submissive but had seven pups of her own—all grown up now."

"What'll happen if she should find out about your _Dominant_ sons?" Zexion asked, eyeing Roxas warily.

Roxas looked down in thought for a moment and then turned his gaze back towards Zexion.

"Like you said . . . no one should know for a while, right?"

"You never know," Zexion warned. "If you're an odd case then no doubt your pups could be as well."

"I know," Roxas nodded, looking down. "But we have to have faith alright. I don't want to leave you—not yet."

"Alright Roxas," Zexion replied with a sigh and shake of his head. "I'm with you, just because you're my friend. But I'll continue to remind you these warnings should you ever forget about them."

"Thank-you Zexion," Roxas replied, smiling up at the Submissive who only smiled softly back with a nod.

* * *

><p>Terra couldn't deny Ven going to the In Between whenever they could to wait for Roxas to show. It had been a month since he had last seen him, and Ven couldn't sleep at nights because he was so worried. If Ven was uneasy so were the pups, and then in turn—Terra.<p>

Still, Roxas hadn't shown and Terra was beginning to doubt he ever would. He wasn't too sure if anything had happened to him, but he was certainly thinking it. He knew Ven and Roxas were close and so for them to not contact each other . . . it was just unheard of.

"Ven," Terra let out a sigh, looking up at the setting sun. They had been there all day, and still no signs. "We should head back to the nest. It's going to get dark soon."

"Not yet, please—just wait for a little longer Terra," Ven pleaded, his eyes cast downward in a shallow hope that he'd see his brother.

"Ve—" Terra began but his attention fell on an upcoming Submissive who would, no doubt, know what's happened to Roxas. "Zexion?"

Ven's head quickly shot up and gazed hopefully at the Submissive, his eyes still scanning around as if expecting Roxas to pop out of a bush and say "ha, ha, here I am!", but that didn't happen.

"Terra, Ven," Zexion nodded in turn to each, but his gaze kept Ven's.

"How—How's Roxas?" Ven asked, the two pups in his arms squirming a little as their mama tightened his grip on them.

"He's fine," Zexion answered with a nod, noticing Ven sigh out in relief and untense his muscles was a good sign, so Zexion supposed.

"So, is there any reason why Roxas hadn't shown up when he should have?" Terra asked. "We were concerned for him."

"I'm sure," Zexion replied. "But yes there is a reason. It's for Roxas to tell you though."

"He's not sick is he? !" Ven suddenly shot up, concern deathly on his face.

"No, I assure you he has no disease or handicap, so don't worry," Zexion replied. "It's just a personal matter of his."

"Then . . . I can't see him?" Ven asked, casting his eyes down again.

"Not now I'm afraid," Zexion replied, shaking his head.

"Alright," Ven bowed his head with a sigh. "Then can you come by every now and then to tell me how he's doing? Or when he wants to talk?"

"Sure," Zexion nodded with a soft smile.

"Thank you so much," Ven replied, a thankful smile on his lips as he nodded and then turned to his mate who nodded and so turned to leave.

"Thank-you Zexion," Terra nodded. "We'll see you every two weeks alright?"

"That sounds good to me," Zexion said, waving as he watched them leave. "Hhh, now to get Roxas to tell them about his pups."


	21. I Will If You Will

"Hello Ms. White," Roxas and Zexion came up to the older Submissive as she sat in her nest just knitting away, her rosy red lips upturned upon seeing the two and she immediately stood.

"Oh, Roxas, Zexion. I haven't seen you two in a while. How are you doing?" she asked, motioning them to a comfortable place to sit, since they had brought pups and all.

"We're good," Roxas nodded as he placed his twins next to Zexion's twins in a makeshift play nest.

"What's this? Two more pups? Ones so young," Ms. White noted as she looked down at the two smaller boys who couldn't even crawl yet, unlike the girls.

"Yeah," Roxas nodded, bowing his head, hoping the Submissive wouldn't ask, but he knew she would.

"Whose are they?" she asked, looking at Zexion and then at Roxas. "Surely not yours Zexion. You've already had a litter."

"Well . . ." Zexion let out a sigh, looking at Roxas, silently asking him if they should make up an excuse about the two.

"They're mine, Ms. White," Roxas said, looking at her and then glancing away.

The older Submissive's eyes widened in surprise and all she could do was gaze at Zexion and then at Roxas, only continuing this.

"You can't be serious," she said.

"He is," Zexion nodded. "I was there when they were birthed."

"_You_ helped birth them?" She asked, pointing to the other Submissive. "Oh my, I hope they are alright."

"They are," Zexion nodded; slightly perturbed that she didn't think he knew what to do in a birthing situation.

"But they're so young," She said, leaning closer to them. "They can't be more than 2 months old."

"They're actually almost 3 months old now," Roxas said, looking fondly down at his boys before looking up at a questioning Ms. White. "I don't know how it happened, but I was able to carry and somehow carried them for 9 months instead of 5."

"But I saw you through those months," she said. "You didn't seem to be puppped to me."

"I know," Roxas nodded. "I didn't think it either, but . . . they're my little miracles and I wouldn't take back their births for the world."

Ms. White smiled sweetly at them before she motioned a question if she could pick them up. Roxas nodded and so the old Submissive knelt down and picked up the younger of the two and held him close. She smiled as she patted his back, the good boy not making a fuss as someone besides his known parents, Roxas and Zexion, held him.

"Oh, the darling's precious," she smiled as she softly pat his back, setting his small head against her neck. "Brings me back to my days of bearing pups—hah, seems like such a long time ago."

"I'm sure you were a good mother," Roxas smiled with a nod.

"I hope so," she chuckled a bit, her eyes drifting off into memory of her own pups no doubt.

"Well, we believe so, which is why we are here," Zexion replied.

"Ha, ha, I knew something was going on when you two came over, showing off your pups," she chuckled lightly before turning to them fully and nodding. "Of course I'll watch them while you two head to the Safe Place. Uh, I assume I'm right in where you're headed?"

"Yes," Roxas nodded.

"Alright then, you can head over to your nest and get the puppies' belongings now. You two need to head over there just in case anything were to happen," she informed.

"We understand," the two bowed and did as told.

They returned with everything their young pups would need and bid Ms. White a fond farewell before turning and heading off to the Safe Place as their second heat of the year rolled in.

"Roxas, I must prepare you, but what if your brother is there, at the Safe Place?" Zexion asked, turning to Roxas.

Roxas stopped for a little while in thought and so Zexion waited for him. He watched Roxas sigh out as he continued walking.

"He'll want to know why you haven't showed yourself to him in well over two months," Zexion replied.

"He might be there, he might not," Roxas simply replied.

"Surely you don't suspect your brother to stay with his mate to be pupped again," Zexion replied, eyeing Roxas warily.

"He might, I don't know," Roxas replied. "I can't see the future."

"Still, what if we see him there?" Zexion asked.

"It's a big place, I can easily hide from him," Roxas continued.

"What if he is there? !" Zexion continued to push; he wanted Roxas to figure out what he was going to do.

"Then . . . I'll just tell him I suppose," Roxas said with a roll of his shoulders.

"He'll want to see your pups," Zexion replied.

"I know, but I'm not ready to show him," Roxas admitted, casting his gaze down. "They both look a lot like Axel, and Ven might just notice—well, if he doesn't then I'm sure his mate, Terra, will and I don't want him to see."

"They're your family. You need to stop being afraid of them and their opinions," Zexion replied.

"I know," Roxas sighed out, stepping over a fallen log. "But . . . I'm just nervous alright. I've never really actually had a pup to call my own—now I have two and . . . they were just born into my complicated life is all."

"I'm here to help, you know that right?" Zexion added with a smile.

"I know, and I thank you," Roxas replied, looking at Zexion with a smile. "But hey, I'll bet Demyx will be there. Why don't you confess your feelings to him when we see him huh?"

Roxas elbowed the silver-head in the ribs, chuckling as he watched him blush and fumble around with his words. He watched on in amusement as the Submissive crossed his arms and 'hmphed'.

"W-Well, I will if you tell Ven about your pups!" Zexion replied, turning his head and sticking his nose in the air.

"Awwww," Roxas groaned out before both began to share a laugh together.

* * *

><p>"I can watch them for you if you want," Terra told his mate, both knowing the second heat wave of the Submissives was coming up, and Ven, having his early, especially needed to head out early.<p>

"What was that?" Ven asked, turning to his mate.

Terra chuckled a little before sighing. "Did you even hear a word I said?"

"Sorry," Ven replied as he bowed his head with a blush. "I was just thinking . . ."

"Was it about your brother Roxas?" Terra asked.

"Yeah," Ven nodded. "I'm pretty sure him and Zexion will be at the Safe Place this time."

"Then you should go," Terra pushed. "So you can see and talk to him. That's what you want right?"

"I do, I really do, but . . . I know Roxas. If he wants to tell me something, he will. Sure it's in his own time that can sometimes take forever, but I've always honored his keeping things from me and I don't think I'll stop now," Ven said with a nod.

"Then . . . you're not going?" Terra asked. "I told you I could watch the pups while you're away."

"I know, and thank you for it," Ven smiled sweetly at his mate before sighing. "But I don't want to intrude on Roxas so I'll stay. Sora is staying with his mate right?"

During Ven being mated to Terra and them living in the Dominant section, they weren't too far from where Riku and Sora were so they often visited and Ven and Sora got along like nothing on earth. It could be because the two seemed to have their heat around the same time, thus having pups around the same age—so yeah, they had a lot in common and talked about many a thing, especially about Ven's brother, Roxas.

"He usually does," Terra nodded. "In fact, I don't think he's ever gone to the Safe Place since he's been mated to Riku. Huh, surprised they haven't had more litters."

"I'll be like him then," Ven nodded. "I'll stay."

"You will?" Terra asked. "But then . . . do you . . . want . . .?"

"Not if you don't," Ven replied with a soft smile as he shook his head, looking up at his confused mate. "I mean . . . that can happen, right?"

"O-Of course," Terra nodded, a light blush on his cheeks. "It just depends on my part."

"Alright," Ven blushed himself. "Just remember—I won't mind if you change your mind."

Terra nodded, his face becoming much warmer as Ven giggled and kissed him on the cheek before walking off to where their pups were, currently eating their mushy dinner.

"That means we're going to need to find sitters for these guys."

* * *

><p>"Thanks again Aqua," Demyx replied, waving at the Dominant as she waved him off, both his pups in her arms, her own waving at him near her legs. "I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't find a sitter for those guys."<p>

"Don't worry about it," Aqua called back, smiling as she watched the dirty blonde leave. "I'll whip them into shape before you get back."

"Just as long as you can get them to stop fighting then I'll love your forever," Demyx called out one last time before he turned and headed off to find the road that led to the Safe Place.

He had only been walking for maybe an hour or so before he ran into someone he recognized. Sure he wasn't completely friendly with him, but he was to his friends so he didn't mind about going up to him and saying 'hi'.

"Axel? How's things been, huh?" Demyx asked, coming up to the Dominant who had been leaning against a tree, eyes deep in his own thoughts.

Demyx frowned slightly once the redhead didn't speak. He did noticed his eyes turn to look at him, if only for a moment. Sighing out Demyx scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I'm heading off to the Safe Place now, and _please_, don't attack my group this time. I'd like to make it there in one piece, heh, I'm not ready for another litter. I can hardly stand my own boys."

Axel still didn't say anything and it was annoying the Submissive beyond all reason.

"So it's near the heat season," Demyx said, rocking back and forth on his heels. "I'm sure you and the other Dominants are happy it's here."

Still nothing.

"Not too talkative this time?" Demyx asked. "Strange. Oh! Is it because you're alone this time in your prowling?"

Demyx wondered if he should have said that. The Dominant only growled deep in his throat, not as a warning, but from that of annoyance. So that subject was a tab bit sensitive to the Dominant then.

"Sorry," Demyx said, scratching the side of his face. "You going out with Roxas again? Zexion had told me some months back that you . . . two . . ."

Demyx had to learn how to hold his tongue as he watched the redhead's hard green glare pierce at him. It was an annoyed one, but there was a silent rage in there that Demyx didn't want to know about.

"Did . . . something happen between you and Roxas?" Demyx asked curiously, of course forgetting how he needed to hold his tongue.

Demyx gave out an 'EEP!' as he watched the Dominant growl a little louder, slam his fist against the tree he leant against and get up to walk off. Demyx, for the life of him, couldn't understand why the redhead was acting like that. So he had no choice but to shrug it off and continue his way.

And that is exactly what he did.

* * *

><p>"Well, we're here," Zexion said, he and Roxas stopping before the large mountain.<p>

"Hollow Mountain," Roxas sighed out. "It's funny how the Elders turned it into a Safe Place for us Submissives."

"Thank god," Zexion rolled his eyes. "Can you imagine all of the pupped Submissives if they hadn't?" he asked as they too entered with the various other groups of Submissives traveling there.

"Where should we set up?" Roxas asked, looking around.

"I say to the east side," Zexion said, pointing to the spot he and Demyx had usually taken in the past.

"I picked there too," Roxas nodded before they headed there and set up their blankets and belongings, ready for a long stay, if need be.

"You know I didn't see Ven anywhere when he entered," Zexion replied, finishing taking out everything he needed from his pack.

"Yeah," Roxas nodded.

"It's a shame," Zexion continued. "I wanted the two of you to settle out your differences."

"Hhh, you want everything over with so quickly, don't you Zexion?" Roxas asked, shaking his head.

"And what's wrong with that?" Zexion asked, placing his fists on his hips.

"I'll just tell him on my own time, alright," Roxas said. "Because, I, in a way, knew Ven would stay. He's got a mate to help him through his heat with."

"Still," Zexion muttered. "You two need to settle things soon."

"He's what? . . . on his heat right now, right?" Roxas asked, turning to Zexion.

"Trying to change subjects are we?" Zexion sighed before nodding. "He should be. Last time he was."

"Then . . . do you suppose he's wanting another litter?" Roxas asked.

"After already having one?" Zexion asked, looking at Roxas in disbelief. "I should think not. I don't know any sane Submissive who'd want such a thing."

"You don't know my brother then," Roxas chuckled, making Zexion do the same.

"Maybe," Zexion laughed as Roxas did.

* * *

><p>"Is this place good enough for you?" Terra asked, looking at his mate who just sat quietly on a fallen log after the both of them had just found a quiet place to settle in, in the In Between section so they could . . . ride out Ven's heat. "Ven, are you okay?"<p>

"Wha—?" Ven looked up at his mate and then blushed a bit as he bowed his head again. "Yeah . . . it—it looks fine."

"You don't sound so enthusiastic," Terra stated.

"I'm sorry," Ven replied.

"What are you apologizing for?" Terra asked, coming to sit next to his mate and rub his back affectionately.

"I'm just thinking about the pups . . ." Ven replied.

"They're with Aqua, sure she'll have her hands full with Demyx's and hers as well, but she's a good mother and her pups are mature enough to help out if she needs it."

"And my brother," Ven continued.

"Roxas?" Terra asked, his shoulders slumping. "Ven, I asked if you wanted to go to the Safe Place to see him."

"I know," Ven replied, looking up at his mate. "I know Terra, but I still worry. I know he'll eventually come around, but I'm still concerned."

"Well, whatever it is I'm sure the two of you will work it out once it's out in the open," Terra nodded, a fond smile playing on his lips and he tilted his mate's chin up to kiss him tenderly.

Ven kissed back, thus making Terra smile more and apply a bit more pressure before they separated. Once they had Ven came in to kiss his mate again, surprising Terra a little, but that surprise was soon cut off once a heated smell erupted into Terra's nostrils, threatening to take over every sense he controlled.

"Ven . . . Ven you're in heat," Terra managed to say through kisses, trying tp push the blonde back a little.

"I know," Ven nodded, wrapping his arms around his mate's thick neck, bringing him closer, needing to be so much more closer.

The Dominant let out a groan as his young mate crawled up in his lap and began to roll his hips down into him. It was just so surprising how little it took to get Terra fully erect. Huh, it must be the heat then—or Ven was just incredibly sexy when it came to their sex-life.

Ven let out a gasp of air as they separated and moaned upon feeling his mate lean forward and place Ven against the ground, crushing his hips into his. Letting out a small whine Ven began to claw at his mate's clothes, if he was hot then his mate must be too as well, right?

"Hold on Ven," Terra chuckled a little, but sucked in a breath as Ven bucked his hips into Terra's, his erection hitting his own.

"Hurry," Ven whined.

"You're so demanding in heat—almost forgot," Terra chuckled before kissing his love's brow and leaning back to take off his shirt.

"You've got a problem with that?" Ven asked, fluttering his eyes at his stripping mate who was now working on his belt and pants.

"Actually, no," Terra grinned down at Ven—that damn sexy grin of his that made Ven melt into nothing every time he saw it . . . and he saw it quite often.

Ven moaned as Terra knelt back down and began applying kisses to Ven's chest and belly. Ven let his fingers dive into Terra's ivory locks, for a second missing those deep brown locks of his his fingers first dived in, but he promised he'd love Terra either way, whatever he looked like and this was no exception.

"Terra," Ven sighed out with moans in between. "Terra I'm so hot, please, undress me."

"Sshh, be patient love," Terra whispered as he continued his ministrations before Ven was practically screaming him do this, and so Terra had no other choice but to comply to his mate's demands.

Once Ven's shirt was off his bare arms quickly wrapped themselves around Terra's caramel neck, so tightly that he couldn't he balance himself properly and so nearly squished the boy under him.

"Easy there Ven," Terra chuckled a little, luckily catching himself with his hands that had, once upon a time, been working on Ven's belt and pants. "I can't undress you if you cling to me like this."

"Then-Then let me," Ven wheezed out, like he had just ran 50 miles, or something.

"No, let me," Terra said, managing to pry Ven's arms off his neck and hold them above his head, while his other hands ran down to Ven's pants.

Ven let out another whine upon feeling Terra's hand enter his pants once the Dominant managed to get through his belt and zipper. Terra grinned down at his Submissive, loving the total defenseless look on his face as he mewled under him. His hand continued to rub his Submissive's length for but a moment before he let go and took off the rest of the blonde's offending clothing.

Once the pants were off Ven's legs, as if on autopilot or something, they attached themselves to his hips; smaller thighs on thicker thighs, and skinny calves on the backs Terra's own calves.

"Someone's eager," Terra chuckled, groaning upon feeling his arousal brush against Ven's, the smaller moaning as well. "It's almost as if, ah, you don't get enough at home, ah."

"Maybe, mmm, I don't," Ven moaned out through closed eyes before opening them to glare devilishly at his mate above him who looked a little flabbergasted at that statement, what with his mouth slightly open in disbelief and all.

"Oh you did NOT just say that Ven," Terra growled, applying more body pressure on the smaller Submissive, causing the blonde to groan from the added weight, but that smile of his was still there and a chuckle soon escaped those sinning lips.

"I did and I'm not, uhhhah, taking it back!" Ven bit out, this kid could be quite the bad boy when he wanted to be.

"Damn, does your brother know you're like this?" Terra asked, not believing how dark the boy got, especially when it came to his heat and sex.

"Probably not," Ven said, bringing his arms up to the back of Terra's head so his fingers could rake through his ivory locks. "Now are you going to punish me big boy, or not?"

"Oh, so you're in the mood for _that_ are you?" Terra chuckled before leaning his head down and licking a trail from the back of Ven's ear down to his nipple before biting at it roughly, making the boy jump.

"Ah! Careful," Ven groaned. "You've got sharp teeth!"

"Oh, so now you're complaining, and wanting me to be gentle?" Terra asked, raising a brow as he looked at his mate who huffed.

"Just shut up!" Ven growled before bringing his head up to smash his lips into his mate's.

The two managed to have a tongue battle before Ven _assumingly_ gave up, letting Terra win, but of course that had all been fake, especially when Ven bit down on Terra's tongue, quite hard, and just as Terra wanted to retract it to nurse it back in his own saliva, Ven held it there, not letting it go.

"Ven!" Terra groaned, wanting for the Submissive to let go, but that smirk on his features only pushed Terra onward.

So he wanted to get it did he? Alright.

Terra let out a growl and found a way to get his tongue back, by biting at Ven's lips, his teeth of course were much more sharp so Ven quickly let go. Terra tasted the metallic taste of blood, but it wasn't too bad. It's not like Ven hadn't done this to him before. As it was stated before, the two were quite active in bed—even when Ven wasn't in heat.

Terra growled, making Ven shiver with just how Dominating it was. He moaned upon feeling Terra's claws dig into his hips and he pulled them further up so he could get into position with where his manhood wanted to go. Terra pushed in without a warning or preparation, he and Ven had done this before and sure it hurt Ven for quite a while afterwards, but when Ven acted like this—he couldn't help himself.

Ven gave out a whine, closing his eyes tightly once he felt his mate enter him. He knew he'd probably never be able to walk again, especially after his heat, but he sometimes wanted it rough like this—especially when it was so rare to get from Terra. Terra had only taken him dry 2 times before, no, not the last time he was in heat, but afterwards, when they were mated together.

The first time, Ven hadn't been able to walk for at least three days and the look on Terra's face hurt to see. Sure Ven didn't like not being able to move like that for so long, but it wasn't bad. Terra was good, and how he took him was good so you can imagine how long it took for Ven to get Terra to take him like that again.

Ven had to act like he is now to get Terra to 'punish' him, as you can say. Of course after that Ven couldn't walk for a week, so you can imagine how hard it'd be for him to get Terra to take him like that _again_. So he'd have to say he was a little surprised Terra took him like this on his first day in heat. Not that he was complaining or anything.

"T-Terra, ah!" Ven moaned, feeling his mate pull out to where only his tip remained buried then thrust back in hard, hitting his prostrate dead on, first time.

"You doing okay Ven?" Terra asked, still able to ask him such questions in the middle of things like this was beyond Ven.

"Yeah," Ven gasped, his sight going white as Terra struck it again. "Just—Just shut up already!"

"Alright," Terra smirked as one of his hands reached down and took hold of Ven's arousal and quickly came to abuse it.

Ven shook his head back and forth, whining out how quickly he'd come and how unfair it was for Terra to do this, that he knew he'd come faster if he touched him. Terra let out another growl before bending down and biting Ven on his shoulder, just then, Ven came—as expected of course.

"AH!" Ven cried out, feeling his orgasm wash through him, but he continued to pant and was still incredibly hard.

"We're not done yet—hope you know," Terra teased, his fingers coming to lightly touch at Ven's arousal if only to tease him.

Ven grumbled and glared at his mate before he felt that same build in his gut continue. Ven coming did not stop Terra in his deep, rough thrusts. No, he continued on until he began to feel that same build.

"Aha!" Ven cried out, closing his eyes tightly as Terra's hips snapped back into his, rough enough to hear that arousing slap of skin on skin that made Ven even more hard, almost unbearable.

Terra leant down again and kissed his lover. He kissed him until he felt the boy release again, and this time, as he tightened around him, Terra couldn't help but let go himself. So, hissing out, Terra pulled out and released into the night air, just like he had promised Ven.

After panting for a bit he looked at Ven who was just coming down from cloud 9. Terra quickly came back to the blonde and kissed him deep. It was fun to not give Ven any time to retain his senses, though Ven would complain later on, Terra still thought it was fun.

As he kissed him deeply, he listened to Ven's moans as he inhaled a deep breath through his nostrils, his eyes closing so sensually. Terra grinned into the kiss as he took hold of the Submissive's arm and turned him over, quickly entering him again, rough and hard.

"Ehah!" Ven nearly cried out, his lips breaking away from Terra's as the Dominant took him again, not even giving him time to recover from his previous orgasm.

Not that he was complaining.

* * *

><p>"Zexy! Roxy!"<p>

The two Submissives turned, if only in time to see a flash of dirty blonde before they were both on their backs with an uncontrollable bundle of energy, one would think was an overgrown puppy, on them.

"Demyx!" Roxas groaned, turning to Zexion who only sighed, as if this was casual—which, to him, it probably was.

"Oops, sorry guys," he apologized as he got off them and helped them up. "So how are you guys? I've missed you SO much."

"I'm sure," Zexion muttered, wipping off the dirt he got on his clothes no thanks to his secret crush.

"Really though, how come I've only been seeing Zexion, Roxas?" Demyx asked, looking at Roxas with questionable eyes.

"Because . . . I don't feel like seeing my brother right now," Roxas answered, truthfully of course.

"Why not?" Demyx asked, kneeling down and taking out his belongings to set up next to theirs—oh great, he's staying near them.

"It's personal," Roxas sighed out. "Don't worry, we'll eventually talk. I kinda thought he might show up here."

"Psh, not with that hunk of a Dominant keeping him company in his heat," Demyx waved. "I'm not surprised."

Roxas only chuckled a little before they watched Demyx finish taking out his belongings and setting it besides theirs.

"So, how are the girls doing?" he asked, sitting down next to them.

"Good," Zexion nodded, glancing at Roxas, sending out a silent message of 'they now have some little brothers'. "What about your boys? Are they still fighting?"

"Yeah," Demyx groaned, plopping his cheek on his fist that rested on his knee. "I really don't know what to do with those two. I swear they don't get it from me. They're going to be aggressive Dominants before I know it."

"Then you'd better start putting your foot down before it's too late," Zexion replied, pulling out his canteen and taking a drink.

"That's not fair," Demyx pouted. "I bet your girls are angels."

"They are, as a matter of fact," Zexion nodded.

"That's just 'cause they're Submissive," Demyx grumbled, crossing his arms in dislike.

"Or that me and Roxas are good parents," Zexion replied.

"No fair," Demyx whined. "I need to get another parent for my puppies then."

"Maybe you should," Zexion continued, capping his canteen before packing it away.

"Oh!" Demyx's head popped up as if an idea suddenly struck him—that or he just remembered something. "I just remembered. Guess who I ran to on my way here?"

"Who?" Roxas asked.

"Come on, guess," Demyx whined. "He's tall, Dominant, green eyes, purple marks right under them, red hair . . . come on, I'm practically giving you all the hints!"

"Axel?" Roxas asked, looking questionably at Demyx.

"Yeah," Demyx said with a smile and quick nod. "Though, he looked rather upset and snappy. You guys know what's wrong with him?"

Zexion and Roxas exchanged glances before Roxas' gaze fell, and Demyx noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking concerned for Roxas.

"Nothing Demyx," Roxas pulled out a quick smile. "Just . . . nothing."

Roxas took a quick glance back at Zexion who was narrowing his eyes at Roxas. He wanted him to get this matter with over soon and if he had at least told Demyx then he'd blab his mouth of to Ven. Still—Zexion would respect Roxas' wishes since all he's done for him.

"Alright then," Demyx sighed before digging into his pack. "Hey, you guys have any snacks? I think my pups got into my pack and ate all the goodies."

"Sure," Roxas chuckled, giving Demyx some, who gladly took them.

Roxas smiled before leaning over to Zexion and whispering—

"Say, why don't you tell little Dem Dem here about your long drawn out crush?"

"I could," Zexion whispered back, before smirking. "But I promised I would if you told Ven about the pups—but—oh look, Ven's not here now is he?"

"Jerk," Roxas mumbled before Zexion playfully pushed at him.

And so the three waited out their heats together at the Safe Place.


	22. Happy Birthday

"Look who's back?" Roxas giggled as he watched all their pups perk their tiny heads up and smile widely as they watched Zexion come walking back into their nests after having just visited the In Between section, thus speaking with Ven.

"Diddy!" the two girls squealed, hunching over from their sitting positions to get into a crawl to meet their Submissive, though they were much slower than Zexion who easily came up to them and scooped them into his arms.

"Diddy?" Zexion questioned, looking at Roxas who only shrugged.

"It's the best they can do," Roxas replied, trusting his boys to stay seated up as he stood up and walked over to Zexion. "At least yours can talk a little, all mine can manages is squeals and chirps."

"True," Zexion shrugged before kissing both his girls on their tiny lips before coming over to Roxas' pups and doing the same. "Okay now boys, let go," Zexion chuckled a little as he pried his locks out of their tiny hands that instantly came out to touch him as he bent down towards them.

"They missed you so much," Roxas chuckled. "That they want you to stay near them."

"I'm sure," Zexion chuckled before standing up straight again and bouncing his growing girls.

"So . . . what is going on in Ven's life?" Roxas asked with a clap of his hands.

"He's doing good," Zexion nodded, patting his girls' heads fondly. "You should see his pups, they're getting big."

"I'll bet," Roxas sighed out, longing in his tone as he came to sit at their table, Zexion soon joining him.

"You suppose you're ready yet?" Zexion asked. "Ven would really like to see you. I honestly can't see why he's so understanding. I wouldn't be if my siblings were acting like you."

"That's Ven for you," Roxas nodded, his gaze turning towards where his pups sat, looking in their direction, beginning to fuss since they weren't so near.

The oldest started as he reached out to them, the younger soon following in suite. Roxas rolled his eyes and about ready got up and came to them when Zexion held up his hand, signaling for him to stop.

"Allow me," He said. "I think they're wanting me."

"You're probably right," Roxas nodded, knowing his boys saw Zexion as their other parent just like Zexion's girls saw Roxas as their other parent.

Zexion sat his girls down who crawled up Roxas' legs, and then he trotted over to the crying boys. He quickly picked each up and gave them both a big wet lick, both giggling. Zexion smiled and nuzzled into them. He knew he was getting attached to them and that it wasn't good—especially when they were Dominants who'd, more or likely, get taken to the Dominant section once the others found out. Still, they were his boys, just like his daughters were his girls, and he couldn't imagine life without them now.

Curse Roxas for convincing him to let them stay. Now what was he going to do with himself?

"Look at you two," Zexion smiled, tickling each in their round bellies. "You're getting so big, am I to think you're going to outgrow your big sisters?"

"Oh no, imagine that," Roxas giggled, patting the two girls by his feet's heads.

"Tsk, tsk, coming on 7 months and you two are huge, whatever is mama feeding you?" Zexion chuckled as he came up to Roxas; sitting next to him just as the younger of the two leant over, wanting in Roxas' arms.

"Alright," Roxas sighed as he took up his pup and held him close, but soon he quickly grew lonely from his twin and so leaned towards Zexion to be in his arms. "Make up your mind, will you!"

"You know twins," Zexion sighed. "Remember when the girls were like that?"

"Yep," Roxas nodded. "Now look at them . . . they're already a big whopping 11 months. Can you believe it?"

"You know . . . that means Ven's pups are turning a year old," Zexion replied.

"Yeah," Roxas sighed out.

"Now's as good as any time to go to him," Zexion said. "Don't you think?"

Roxas was silent for a moment before he gazed at their pups and then at Zexion. Roxas let out a frustrated sigh before standing up and saying—

"You know what—maybe I will."

"Really?" Zexion asked, keeping his eyes on the two boys in his lap. "Sure you won't change your mind?"

"No, I wont," Roxas nodded, surely this time.

"Gee, what if Axel's there?" Zexion asked, his voice strangely monotone, especially after trying for so long to get Roxas to go see his family.

"Screw him, this is about my brother and his pups," Roxas nodded, and here Zexion wondered if the blonde knew what he was saying.

"You sure?" Zexion asked, narrowing his eyes at Roxas, scanning for any motion of uneasiness.

"Yeah, I think I am,' Roxas nodded with a small smile as he placed his hand on his chest.

"Well . . . it's about damn time," Zexion nodded with a relieved smile at the blonde Submissive.

"Zexion!" Roxas hissed, shooting his index finger towards his lips. "Not around the pups!"

Zexion only rolled his eyes and smiled.

* * *

><p>"You sure you want to have their birthday in the In Between section?" Terra asked, watching as his mate packed away their pups clothing, readying for a trip to the In Between section.<p>

"Of course," Ven nodded, looking back at his mate who lounged in their nest. "Maybe Roxas will come, you never know."

"We haven't seen him in 7 months," Terra stated.

"I know," Ven said. "But still . . . you never know."

"Hhh, whatever you say," Terra shook his head but smiled, he was glad Ven still hoped—it was a good thing.

"Oh, Terra, I was wondering," Ven turned to his Dominant whose attention was now on him. "Do you think your dad would like to come?"

Terra smiled before he sat up and then came walking over to Ven who only looked up at him, waiting for his answer.

"Ven—my dad _loves_ puppies, of course he'll come," Terra replied a chuckle in his tone.

"Figured as much," Ven said, sticking his tongue out. "But . . . eh, what about Vanitas?"

"That brat can stay home, he's old enough," Terra muttered.

"If you say so," Ven replied, going back to the task at hand with a roll of his shoulders. "I just don't think parties are his thing."

"They're not," Terra replied, almost plainly. "You should have seen _his_ birthday parties."

"Ewh, that bad huh?" Ven asked.

"Yeah . . . you can say that," Terra said, biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing, or crying, whatever as he thought about a 3 year old Vanitas on his birthday and how their dad had slaved away cooking him that delicious cake that Vanitas happened to toss right in Terra's direction and then bite at Xemnas who tried to scold him before their dad could.

"Hold on!" Ven gasped, his eyes wide as he turned back to Terra. "Sora's puppies are the same age as ours, in fact, they were born on the same day weren't they?"

"Yeah," Terra nodded.

"Perfect!" Ven jumped to his feet. "We can have their birthday parties together!"

"Yep, 'cause I'm sure Sora will love the idea," Terra sighed, just thinking about 12 puppies all around made him dizzy, not to mention the others they'd invite.

Oh this will be fun, but of course that statement was meant with all the sarcasm in the world.

* * *

><p>You know that feeling you get when you're so sure you want to do something and just when you're about to do it—you chicken out? Of course you have no other choice but to do it since you've come so far, but still!<p>

That is exactly how Roxas felt right now.

He had left the pups with Zexion just because he wasn't ready to show them because he was still concerned about seeing Axel around. So now here he was . . . in the In Between section, waiting to show himself to his brother and everyone else. They were right in front of him, sitting their puppies down and readying their birthday cakes and presents.

Ven just had invite everyone didn't he?

_Damn it, even Axel showed up!_ Roxas inwardly groaned, he didn't know what to do now.

Inhaling deeply Roxas tried his best to calm himself, but every time he glanced at Axel he became incredibly scared—whether if it was for himself, or the pups Axel had unknowingly sired, he didn't know. Now that Roxas thought about it . . . seeing Axel was far worse in his book than confronting Ven.

_Calm yourself Roxas_, _calm yourself_, He tried to say. _Look at Axel, he's distant from everyone 'cause of all those pups. He won't dare approach you with everyone there. So you're fine, you're fine—Oh crap! What if he approaches you? !_

Roxas just remained there, having his little panic attack. He hadn't even noticed a young male pup find him and look him over before cocking his head and turning back.

"Daddy, there's someone here who looks like uncal Vwen!" the little boy said, successfully getting Roxas out of his panicking thoughts.

Before Roxas could blink, Sora was standing right in front of him with wide eyes. Soon he smiled his biggest smiled and latched his arm with his as he drug him out to everyone's seeing eyes—even Axel's.

_Noho_, Roxas inwardly groaned. _Don't let Axel see me_.

Too late, one glance and Roxas could see Axel's green gaze intently on his form. Roxas quickly looked away and tried to focus on his brother and his pups, it was the best he could do to keep his mind away from the fears of Axel and what he might say or do.

"ROXAS! !" Ven cried out, his arms out so far as he ran Roxas down and tackled him to the ground, kissing his cheeks and cuddling him.

"Hey, he made it!" Demyx smiled as he watched the two identical twins embrace each other as if they were one being.

"I knew you'd come, I just knew it!" Ven sniffed as his tears fell before he held his brother close again.

"Ven, Ven I can't breathe!" Roxas gasped out before Ven managed to let him go and sit up, thus allowing Roxas to do the same.

As Ven wiped his tears away Roxas noticed Axel gazing at him just like everyone else, but as Ven spoke up, bombarding Roxas with all these questions, Roxas watched the redheaded Dominant silently turn and leave. It confused Roxas, but he wasn't going to lie . . . he felt sweet relief when that Dominant left that he couldn't explain and he was glad he left.

"So, where have you been huh?" Ven asked, rubbing at his eyes that seemed to want to continue to leak.

"Home," Roxas answered as the two got up and came to the table to sit down. "Sorry if I worried you."

"You'd better be," Ven mumbled. "I've still got loads of questions, but not now. We're about to let the pups have their cakes."

"Alright," Roxas nodded and watched as all 7 pups, Terra and Ven's, and, Riku and Sora's, were given their cakes for turning a big 1 year old.

Roxas smiled as everyone's pups ran around together, the younger ones just getting more messed into their cake. Quite a few people were there. There was Terra's Submissive, Eraqus was his name? Then of course there was Demyx and his two pups, and then Aqua who came with her two daughters, and Axel had been there as well, but . . . now he's no where to be found and it was sad how everyone, especially Terra and Riku, expected him to do such a thing.

"So," Ven came and gave Roxas a piece of a leftover cake as he sat down next to him. "What's been happening on your end?"

"A lot of things honestly," Roxas nodded, poking at his cake.

"Can I hear them?" Ven asked.

"I . . ." Roxas froze and looked at his brother who still held understanding in his eyes and it hurt Roxas to keep things from him. "Alright . . . Ven, please don't tell anyone until I show them."

"Them?" Ven asked, blinking his confusion.

"I had pups, Ven," Roxas replied.

There was a silence then and Roxas turned to see his brother's wide eyes, and his jaw loosened.

"W-When? !" Ven gasped, a little too loud.

"Quiet Ven," Roxas hushed him.

"Sorry," Ven apologized. "But when? And how? !"

"7 months ago," Roxas nodded and watched as his brother quickly began calculating what was happening 7 months ago. "But . . . you weren't in heat the—wait, 7 months minus 5 . . . yeah! You weren't in heat. How the hell did you conceive?"

"I just did," Roxas replied. "But I had carried them for 9 months instead of 5," Roxas replied.

"That long?" Ven asked, his eyes widening even more. "How is that possible? !"

"I don't know, but it happened," Roxas nodded.

"How many did you have? And, oh god, are they okay! There was no way you knew, and you didn't even look pupped!" Ven pointed, scanning his brother up and down.

"They're fine," Roxas nodded. "Zexion helped, all those books he read actually came in handy. But I had two, two boys."

"More boys?" Ven asked with a smile as he leaned a little closer towards his brother more fondly. "Can't have girls can you?"

"Guess not," Roxas chuckled.

"Wait," Ven straightened before his face paled a little before he placed a tight grip on Roxas' arm. "Axel—they're Axel's aren't they? !"

"Yeah," Roxas said, casting his eyes down. "Please Ven, if there's anything I want you to do it'd be to not tell him."

"Why?" Ven asked, concern for his brother written all over his features.

"Because he was there when they were born," Roxas said.

"He-He was?" Ven asked.

"Yes," Roxas nodded. "And he was so angry that I thought he might have killed them."

"He was . . . angry at the pups?" Ven asked.

"I don't know really. That's what I'm thinking," Roxas sighed out. "So please . . . don't tell him, or anyone else until I'm ready to show them."

"But . . . now that I have nephews I want to see them," Ven pouted. "Come on Roxas, at least tell me what they look like."

"Alright," Roxas sighed out, a small smile on his lips as he leaned even closer to his brother. "It's sad, but they don't really resemble me that much."

"They look like Axel?" Ven asked.

"Yeah," Roxas nodded. "Both have red hair, like him, but the oldest—he's got my eyes, and strange birth marks . . . sorta like Axel's, but different."

"Really?" Ven smiled. "What about the younger?"

"He's got dark eyes, a brown color," Roxas said.

"Weird, mom and dad both had blue eyes, like us," Ven said. "Maybe it's from Axel's side."

"Maybe," Roxas replied with a shrug. "But . . . thank you so much for understanding."

"I'm your twin, of course," Ven smiled. "But don't scare me like that again. I thought you were seriously hurt, and then you tell me you've had puppies. I would have liked to have been informed of this miracle sooner, thank you very much."

"Sorry," Roxas apologized.

"I'll forgive you once I see those boys," Ven smiled at Roxas as he crossed his arms.

"Then I guess I'll have to show them soon if I want your forgiveness huh?" Roxas chuckled, playfully slapping his twin on the arm.

"Whenever you're ready—really," Ven nodded.

"Thanks," Roxas nodded before turning and watching everyone converse with each other, and the pups run around giggling. "Well—I'd better get back to Zexion. Even though his girls are well-behaved, I'm not too sure about my boys. He is watching four pups so I'll be off."

"Wait, Roxas," Ven came up and caught his brother by the wrist. "One more thing I forgot to ask. Your pups—what are they? Submissive or Dominant? They're Submissive right? Since you're still in that section."

Ven noticed how his brother froze and so he slowly let go.

"Roxas? What is it?"

Roxas turned to look at his brother before shaking his head. Even though he didn't say anything Ven knew what was wrong.

"Roxas," Ven said, trying to chase after him, but Roxas was faster and so easily escaped. "Roxas!"

Ventus cursed and clenched his fists. Why did his brother always have to complicate things? He had birthed Dominants didn't he? Did he know how much trouble he could get in if the authorities caught those pups in the Submissive section? !

"Ven? Is everything alright?" Terra asked, coming up to his Submissive who stood by himself looking a little down.

"Not really," Ven sighed out. "I just wish Roxas didn't have to leave so early."

"Will he be back?" Terra asked.

"I don't know," Ven sighed out. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>"Roxas!"<p>

Roxas froze where he stood and gulped, hard. He hadn't even been jogging away from Ven and the others for 20 minutes when he happens to hear someone call his name—that someone being a certain person he happened to know . . . a little better than he should have.

Roxas slowly and uneasily turned around to see the tall Dominant standing only a few feet from him, his stance stern and eyes narrowed. Roxas' mouth was open as if to say something, but he didn't have anything to say and so he turned, ready to leave again.

"Don't you _dare_ leave!" A dominating growl came that made Roxas freeze where he stood, but he still didn't look at the Dominant.

Roxas could still sense Axel's rage and he gulped. What was he to do if he found out? Well, hopefully not much because his boys were safe and sound in the Submissive section with Zexion who would hide them just in time if Axel ever dared go after them.

"Where the hell have you been?" the growl in his tone was still there and Roxas was afraid to even turn and look at him, he had never seen Axel this mad since that one time he had almost been taken by another Dominant.

"I . . . I've been sick," Roxas lied, knowing it was stupid to do to an angry Dominant, but it just—came out.

"Liar," Axel replied, his growls were lessoning, that was good—right? "You told me you couldn't carry yet I was there when you birthed a litter."

Roxas began to break out in a cold sweat and soon his eyes were darting around, looking for a way to break away and run for it. It was all he could do. He couldn't have Axel follow him all the way back, even if he couldn't go to the Submissive section.

"Whose pups were those?" Axel's tone pushed for Roxas to answer—actually it was more than a push, it was a demand.

Roxas inhaled sharply. Axel didn't know they were his? So was his anger towards the Dominant he thought sired the pups or towards the pups themselves? Roxas didn't want to stay to find out, he didn't.

"Tell me!" Axel demanded, the redhead needed to know, he needed it—anything to quell this rage inside him that just ate away at him, doing nothing but driving him insane since he had witnessed Roxas birth someone else's litter.

"I . . ." Roxas slowly began to turn towards the redhead, in his eyes there was a fear and Axel saw it. "I can't tell you."

"What?" Axel asked, just seeing Roxas shaking like this brought out an emotion in him that quickly stuffed out his rage, letting it only return once it was done flooding Axel's being.

At that Roxas turned and ran as fast as he could away from the Dominant. Axel stood there in shock before he shook it off and kicked himself for acting like he did—or should he say for _not_ acting. He should have gone after the Submissive when he had a chance and now, look, Roxas had evaded him again.

"Damn it Roxas, what happened to you?" Axel whispered, glancing down sadly before he felt that rage seep back into him.

That rage inside him was fueled by the unknown questions and the thoughts of a Dominant taking Roxas because he couldn't defend himself—like that one time someone had almost taken him. Then Roxas having to birth that bastard's pups was even worse. A constant reminder of what had happened to the poor blonde.

Axel was sure Roxas still had those pups with him. He wouldn't get rid of them, even if they were conceived from something like that. He knew Roxas would do that, just . . . because. But he still had to know; he had to GET Roxas to tell him what happened because he couldn't stand it anymore.

He couldn't stand not knowing!


	23. I Don't Know Why

**Daughter Of The Revolution: Hmmm, I wonder, can I get over 100 reviews? That'd really make my day peoples! ^-^ anyways, enjoy the chapter. I know many of you have been patiently waiting for a little Axel/Roxas 'reunion' ;D**

* * *

><p>"Roxas, when are you going to show them like you promised?" Zexion asked.<p>

"I don't know anymore," Roxas replied, holding his twins close as his gaze drifted off into his fearful thoughts. "I'm scared though Zexion, Axel was there and he was still so angry."

"Yeah, but you said it yourself, you don't know whether he was angry at the pups or at another Dominant," Zexion replied with a sigh. "It's been a week since the birthday party and you're still like this."

"I can't risk my pups," Roxas replied. "Just to hope and think Axel is mad at a Dominant instead of them."

"I got it," Zexion snapped his fingers. "Why don't you come with me next week to the In Between section to see Ven and Terra. Sure, Axel might appear, but Terra will be there to keep him in line. I'm sure of it."

"I don't like watching Dominants fight," Roxas shook his head. "I hate it, it always scares me."

"I know," Zexion replied darkly, making Roxas look at him. "I know what it's like—to see it, but at least you'll know."

"I can't let them fight because of this," Roxas said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry Zexion."

"You're ridiculous, you know that Roxas!" Zexion growled out, slamming his fist against the table Roxas sat at, startling the boys in his arms some.

"Zex?"

"Don't you 'Zex' me!" Zexion pointed, the angered frustration all over his dark features. "You're taking those pups through the harder part of this storm and you know it! Stop riding the fence and find out already! Now, come next week I'm going to head over to the In Between and tell everyone about those pups of yours. You can stay here and waste their life away if you want, but at least the truth will be known."

At that Zexion left towards where he had laid his girls down. Roxas only sat there and continued to hold his pups close, even as they cried. Zexion had a right to get made, but he was just so afraid of what could and might happen.

* * *

><p>"So how is my brother doing?" Ven asked, looking at Zexion who sat down before him as they lounged in the shade. "It's been two weeks since the party and I'd like to know—if he's alright."<p>

"He ran into Axel before he came home," Zexion said.

"Axel?" Ven asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Zexion said with a sigh. "It's just he was shaken up is all."

"Did anything bad happen?" Ven asked, leaning in closer.

"No," Zexion replied sternly. "Which is why I scold him so much. He needs to get over his fear and show you the pups—show everyone the pups."

"I'm sorry, but did you just say pups?" Terra asked, coming up and catching that part of their conversation. "As in Roxas—having _pups_?"

Ven eyed Zexion with concern before Zexion shook his head with a sigh and turned to the others.

"That is right, Roxas birthed twin pups 7 months ago."

"Wait—what? !" Demyx suddenly stopped in his playing with his pups to turn and look at Zexion.

"They're Dominant—aren't they?" Ven asked, casting his gaze down.

"Both are, yes," Zexion nodded.

"When did this happen?" Terra asked and then looked at Ven. "I thought you told me your brother couldn't carry."

"I thought he couldn't," Ven replied with a roll of his shoulders. "But now that I think about it, he reminds me of how you said your dad birthed your older brother. Roxas . . . he had actually had a pup before."

"He had? !" Demyx gasped, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Yeah," Ven nodded. "When we were 12. Roxas was actually pupped from the Dominant that took him on his last day in heat. I wasn't there when he birthed the pup, but he told me how he felt himself tear, inside. He was hurt afterwards and bled for a while until he eventually healed and stopped bleeding, but still—even after that, Roxas hurt inside. I guess we were just too naïve to understand that one could heal—even from a rough birth."

"Wait, what happened to his first pup?" Demyx asked, his eyes soft towards Ven.

"Roxas thought the pup was dead because it wasn't breathing, so he left it," Ven replied, bowing his head.

Zexion looked around to see Terra and Demyx's face shocked, but there was a sorrow there as well—for poor Roxas. Well, Roxas wasn't _poor_ anymore. No, he needed to right his wrongs and make sure his pups he had right now didn't get hurt because of him.

"You said they're Dominants," Terra spoke up.

"I did," Zexion nodded.

"Then why isn't he here? Raising them?" Terra asked.

"Because of their sire—Axel," Zexion replied, once again he watched Demyx's and Terra's face contort into shocked ones.

"Wait, Axel's . . . a father? !" Terra asked, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yes," Zexion nodded. "Roxas had told Axel—while they were mating—that he couldn't carry, so this might be how the pups were conceived."

"Damn," Terra sighed out, scratching the side of his head. "Does Axel even know?"

"Probably not," Zexion scoffed, crossing his arms at the thought of Roxas being too _afraid_ to find out what Axel is really angry at. "He was there when they were birthed and Roxas and I saw how angry he was, but we're not too sure why."

"Well I do know that Axel never wanted pups," Terra replied. "But I can't see him getting angry over something like that. He can just leave the Submissive."

"I know," Zexion said. "But Roxas fears he'll try and kill them."

"What?" Terra asked. "No, not Axel."

"Hhh, if only you could convince Roxas of this," Zexion muttered.

"So, what?" Demyx spoke up. "All we can do is wait for Roxas to come out with his pups?"

"Apparently," Zexion sighed.

"I wish he'd trust us," Ven sighed out. "I really want to see him, and those pups. I'm really happy for him. He thought he'd never be able to become a mother."

"He loves them very much, that's all I can say," Zexion said, a soft smile on his lips. "But I just wish he loved them enough to share them with their family."

"Yeah," Ven said, glancing down sadly.

"You know," Terra spoke up. "If Roxas is so scared of thinking Axel might attack his pups, you could tell him I'll be here. I've bested Axel a few times when we were younger. I'll be sure to make sure nothing happens, if he thinks it will."

Zexion smiled and nodded.

"I'll tell him that, but . . . like I said . . . it all depends on Roxas."

* * *

><p>Roxas lifted his head from the table, where he had been currently napping. The cries of his little ones had startled him awake. Even their sisters were awake and crying for attention. Roxas looked up at the sun and wondered if it was time to feed them. No, a little early so they must want attention, he had already changed them.<p>

Roxas yawned and stretched before rubbing his eyes and getting up to head over to their cradling nests. What he saw was enough to shoot the sleep right out of anyone's eyes.

"Axel!" Roxas gasped out, a coldness shooting through his body through and through as he watched the tall redheaded Dominant, who was NOT supposed to be in this section, bend down slightly to look closer at the weeping pups.

Axel hadn't even paid any mind to Roxas' gasp. No, his eyes were solely focused on the crying pups all placed in their cradling nests before him. His green gaze first landing on the two girls who he assumed to be the other Submissive, Zexion's. He could tell they were too big to have been born only some months before, heck they looked almost a year old. So his gaze quickly turned upon the other crying pups.

_No!_ Roxas inwardly gasped since his lips were frozen, hugged tight against his teeth, as he watched the Dominant look at his pups—the ones he had unknowingly sired.

Roxas' eyes widened as he watched Axel's emeralds shine a little brighter, his eyes only widening a bit as his head backed away slightly, as if in some sort of surprise. He couldn't believe it, he was standing right there in front of them and Roxas had no clue what he was going to do to them.

"They're mine."

It was barely a whisper, but Roxas caught it and his blood ran cold as he watched the redhead slowly reach out to touch their tear-stained faces.

"NO!" Roxas cried out, suddenly feeling his body function as he shot forward, between the Dominant and the pups, placing his body before his babes as a shield, if need be. "Don't hurt them!"

He watched Axel's face slowly morph into a shocked one, if only slightly. His emerald eyes seemed to be brighter and his jaw loosened if only for a little while before it clenched together quickly and Axel reached out to grab Roxas by the arm, tightly. Roxas gave out a small squeak, feeling the Dominant's tight grip on him hurt a little, but not that much.

Axel had dragged Roxas away from his crying pups and as he did Roxas cried, feeling the sting a parent would as their children cried out to them. Roxas tried to reach out to them, but Axel yanked him away fast and quickly set him before him, both hands on his arms, holding him there.

"Tell me!" the Dominant demanded with a hard shake, making sure the Submissive took his eyes away from the crying pups behind them. "Whose are those pups! ?"

"You're not . . . supposed to be here," Roxas cried, he felt his eyes starting to sting, his tears were either tears of fright or sadness—Roxas had no way of knowing right now.

"Does it look like I give a damn? !" Axel growled, his emeralds darkening by every second Roxas didn't give him a good enough answer. "Tell me Roxas!"

Roxas gave out a small whine, his head bowing. Now he had no way of getting out of this. So whatever happened . . . happened.

"Can't you tell?" Roxas inhaled a shaky breath, his shoulders already trembling with held in sobs.

He felt Axel's grip on his arms ease slowly and so Roxas continued.

"They're yours."

There was a silence now, and Roxas still kept his head bowed, his tears now flowing freely out of his eyes, but he couldn't wipe them away and so just stood there, in this Dominant's grip.

"But how—?" the Dominant began to speak up.

"I carried them for 9 months instead of 5," Roxas replied with a sniff as he bit his bottom lip.

"You told me you couldn—"

"I was wrong," Roxas replied, cutting the Dominant off again. "I'm sorry."

Once again Roxas felt Axel's grip loosen, he could even feel Axel's tense body lighten, if only a little.

"And all this time . . ." Roxas heard the redhead start to speak, even if it was slow, as if he was coming into understanding. "I thought . . . another Dominant had got you."

Roxas inhaled a shaky breath as he bravely tilted his head up to look at the Dominant's face, and it wasn't anything of anger, no, what Roxas saw—was a look of relief. Axel's eyes were softly gazing towards him and there was a soft upturn of his lips as well.

"Roxas, for 7 months I couldn't sleep right—just thinking that someone had gotten you and forced you to pup their ill-gotten offspring," at that Axel's face turned towards where the pups were slowly starting to calm their little heads down, seeing how no one was paying them any attention as is. "It was just like before, when that damn Dominant had tried to take you while you were under my watch. I wanted to kill whoever did this to you."

"But why?" Roxas cried, his blue eyes shining even more with all the water filling in them.

"I don't know . . . damn it all, I don't know why," Axel replied through pained lips as his brow furrowed in a frustrated confusion, his eyes even gazing off into unknown thoughts. "I can't even prowl anymore because of you."

"Me?" Roxas looked at Axel in confusion and really wished he'd let him go, he could feel Axel's grip now tightening.

"You've invaded my thoughts when I don't want you to," Axel continued, his gaze returning back to the blonde Submissive he held before him. "For the life of me I don't know why, but I'm afraid I'll go insane if this continues."

"Don't—Don't you dare blame me for your problems Axel," Roxas managed to say, even though his body still shook from the redhead's dominating aura he was sending off right now.

"But it is your fault!" Axel hissed through bared teeth, making Roxas jolt back a little, his gaze falling in a Submissive state. "Because of you I can't think of anything else . . . because of you I can't prowl, hell I tried to indulge myself in other Submissives just to get you out of my damned mind! But I couldn't—I couldn't do a thing!"

"Axel please . . ." Roxas whispered through trembling lips. "You need to leave."

But his pleas went unheard by the ranting Dominant who continued to tighten his grip on the boy and shake his head.

"Then you had pups and I had thought . . . I had thought . . ." Axel's head bowed slightly before he blinked and gazed at Roxas intently.

With another yelp Roxas was yanked forward again, until his back met the bark of a tree. Roxas inhaled through his teeth and gazed at the Dominant above him cautiously. Axel didn't look too stable and it scared Roxas. He was unsure of what exactly Axel could do. Sure he's seen him fight another Dominant and that was frightening enough as it was, but what about now? What would Axel do?

"I can't stand it anymore Roxas," Axel said, shaking his head, like there was no other choice—of what though? "I can't let you be with another Dominant."

"W-What?" Roxas was now fearing what Axel was trying to do—he couldn't tell at all what was going through his mind—he seemed half crazy right now . . . like a man trying to be rid of such a craziness.

"I want you to be mine," Axel said, his emeralds piercing through Roxas' sapphires.

Roxas blinked and furrowed his brow. Just what on earth was Axel saying?

"Did you hear me Roxas? !" Axel asked, giving the blonde another rough shake.

Roxas could only nod his head, not trusting anything that came out of his mouth. He watched Axel's body ease only slightly in relief, before it tensed again.

"I can't stand the thought of your being with anyone but me, I'm sorry, but I can't," Axel said, as if it was some sort of an apology.

"Ax—?" Roxas tried to speak out, but in that moment Axel bent down and attached his lips to the Submissive's.

Roxas let out a groan, the kiss was soft at first, nothing but a meeting of lips, but it quickly turned rougher, just as Axel's grips tightened on Roxas' arms, threatening to bruise him. Roxas' hands shot up to Axel's chest to try and pry him off of him. Now wasn't the time for them to be doing this—his pups needed his comfort right now.

"S-Stop," Roxas managed to get out, but it was all he could as Axel pressed himself more into the blonde, the Dominant's demanding grip traveling down from Roxas' arms to his thighs, making them wrap around his hips so he could press together against him better.

Roxas let out a gasp; he could already feel the Dominant's arousal pressing against him. So soon? It almost seemed like the Dominant had been deprived of anything intimate with the way he was acting right now. Though, Roxas believed Axel had said something along those lines of how he couldn't prowl anymore . . . because of him.

But what did he do to cloud this Dominant's mind like so?

"W-Wait!" Roxas gasped, feeling Axel's hands travel up to nearly rip open his shirt, leaving it to hang off his bare shoulders. "I—I'm not in heat. Why are you doing this? !"

"I don't care anymore," Axel replied with a groan as he let out a growl and brought his fangs down on Roxas' neck, quite hard . . . hard and deep enough to draw blood.

Roxas didn't cry out as Axel bit him like this. No, he hadn't been bitten like this before, and it hurt, but he was just in too much shock to voice out his pain, or worry, or fear. And here Roxas thought Axel would let up on his bite as well, but no, the Dominant held his fangs there—imbedded into the blonde's neck, near his shoulder, while his clawed hands came down to scrape at his thighs pressed tightly against his narrow hips, the fabric easily giving way to the Dominant's sharp weapons.

Roxas jumped, letting out another gasp as he felt the Dominant tear off his tan pants, leaving them nothing but tatters at his feet. Roxas also began to whimper, afraid of what was happening around him. Roxas hissed out upon feeling Axel slowly begin to remove his sharp teeth from his neck, and it wasn't long until he felt a warm slow kiss being placed against the underside of his jaw, that kiss being a bloody one, Roxas could feel the liquid dripping off those red lips and down his neck.

"Guha!" Roxas groaned out, quickly burying his face into the redhead's locks upon feeling the Dominant enter him slowly.

Roxas inhaled a shaky breath and even his arms shook as they wrapped themselves around Axel's neck, his fingers tangled into his fiery mane. He had a feeling that Axel must had noticed his body shaking because he quickly felt the Dominant's hands on his thighs, gently rubbing them, as if to coax them to stop their trembles. His trembles didn't stop as quickly as the Dominant had wanted though, the blonde continued to tremble for a while as he began thrusting into the boy, nothing rough like usual, but it was slower—almost like the time when Axel had wanted Roxas to remember who his mating partner was—as if this would definitely burn into his mind as long as he took it slow.

"Uh," Roxas groaned out slightly, feeling Axel brush against those wonderful nerves inside him—nerves that he didn't want the Dominant to touch, not right now.

Axel had caught that certain moan though and so angled himself to where he hit it dead on, sending in a harder thrust than the others. He felt Roxas clench around him as he hit his prostrate and he instantly felt the boy's grip around his neck and in his hair tighten, Roxas' face even burrowing itself more into Axel's shoulder, as if trying to muffle out his cries. Axel turned his gaze towards the blonde mess contrasting with his own hair. Bringing up a hand he softly petted the boy, only making him shift more and tighten his thighs around his hips.

Axel didn't know if the way Roxas was acting was signaling for him to stop or continue, but it didn't matter either way. He wasn't going to stop, not until the both of them were satisfied. So Axel said no word as he continued to mate with the Submissive, only rubbing his wet cheeks with the knuckles of his fingers until they finished.

Once again Roxas was beginning to whimper, Axel taking this as a sign that he was close and so he halted his caresses and trailed his hand down towards Roxas' arousal and smirked finding it fully hard and fully erect. He let his fingers lightly touch it to tease the boy and the whines he got from the blonde just aroused his very being that he couldn't help but shiver.

Axel closed his eyes tight as he groaned and sped up his thrusts. He was so close he could taste it now. The faster he got, the harder and deeper he thrust; also, the louder the Submissive cried out. Sure Roxas' cries were sounding more like whines and whimpers than his usual sexy moans and groans, but he just needed some time to get used to this—mating outside of heat.

Taking a firm grip of the boy's manhood he watched the blonde throw his head back, eyes wide and mouth open in a silent cry and in that silent cry he came, all over Axel's hand. Before the Submissive even came down from his high Axel groaned and thrust deep inside to let loose his own orgasm. Axel heard a low groan from the boy, no doubt feeling the hot release inside of him.

Now the Dominant felt the Submissive go slack in his arms. Easily shifting, Axel set Roxas down, on the ground, with him still connected to the blonde. Axel smiled down at the panting boy who had his eyes closed as if in concentration to control his breathing. It was such a cute face, but he wanted those beautiful eyes focused on him, so he made a quick thrust into the boy, making sure to have his eyes open and look at him—and they did.

There was a look in the blonde's eyes that Axel couldn't quite put a finger on right now, but it didn't matter. Axel only smiled as he bent down and came to the deep bite he made at the start of all this, he licked up the blood that began to clog up. Applying small pressure to it Axel reopened the scabbing wound, making Roxas inhale a gasp. Any little sound the Submissive made, Axel loved.

Axel moved his lips from suckling the wound back towards Roxas' jaw and gave the line butterfly kisses, each leaving a bloodstained mark. Once Axel was done with Roxas' neck he moved down to his exposed chest and shoulders. Giving a kiss to each shoulder Axel began slipping the last of Roxas' clothing off of him, his torn shirt. He strangely got no protests out of the blonde, but his arms were a bit stiff as he moved them out of their covering sleeves.

Once his arms were free and bare Axel came to kiss them all the way down to Roxas' knuckles. Still, the boy was silent and as Axel looked down at him he noticed the tears in his eyes and how his gaze was away from the redhead. With an almost silent sigh, Axel bent down, licking his lips clean of any blood, and kissed right under each of Roxas' watery eyes.

This brought the boy's attention quickly to the Dominant as he turned his head; just as he had, Axel came down to claim the blonde's lips with his own. Axel could feel only small responses from the boy as they kissed, but he understood, Roxas was probably confused, things weren't as clear to him as they were Axel . . . well, Axel still needed to think of a few things that clouded his mind as well, but now that he had Roxas . . . it should be easier to think now.

And so, once again Axel thrust back into the boy. Roxas gave out a groan as he felt his mating partner start up again, like they were a couple in heat. Roxas was still quite spent from their last act, it's not like his energy levels were reaching their peaks like they usually do in heat, but after a while of Axel thrusting into him like that—deep and firm thrusts—Roxas began to get aroused once more, quickly becoming erect and hard to where he couldn't stand it.

Axel noticed Roxas' contorting face and so let his hand come to his arousal and rub it. The boy hissed through his teeth, clenching his eyes even more tightly shut. Axel, himself, let out a groan as he let his forehead come down and rest on Roxas' shoulder. Even without his heat, Roxas' scent still filled Axel's senses to where it made him crazy.

Axel snapped his hips down faster and harder than last time, making Roxas want to just cry out, but he didn't want to. Not now, so he bit his lips and kept his cries inside the best he could. Still, this didn't stop Roxas' cries as he climaxed for the second time, Axel following close behind him.

When Roxas came down from another high it was then he realized his pups were crying. They must have thought their mama was in danger as he cried out like that, but he couldn't get to them yet, not when their sire was still nestled within him and lying on top of him, catching his breath. Roxas swallowed upon feeling Axel tighten his grasp around him once more, as if showing he was not letting him go—at all.


	24. You Should Leave

The twins only sat there, staring strangely at the new stranger in front of them, peering down at them with bright emerald colored eyes. Of course their eyes were easily swayed by their mother as he took up their big sisters, their turn in feeding.

"You can definitely tell they're mine," Axel said with a nod, keeping his gaze at the two pups sitting before him, the younger's gaze still on his mama, while the older quickly turned his gaze back towards him.

Roxas only eyed Axel closely, not too sure if he should trust the Dominant any closer to his pups—whether they were his or not. Still, Roxas had to feed the girls right now and so had to keep his eyes away from his pups to focus on Zexion's pups.

"Why do you suddenly care about the pups?" Roxas spoke up, his eyes keeping on the two girls he was currently feeding—bottles first and then their puppy mush second.

"Because they're mine and not some other asshole's," Axel replied, standing up straight and looking towards where Roxas sat, feeding the other Submissive's pups.

"I thought you hated pups—you never wanted any," Roxas reminded, he really wished Axel would just leave before someone found him in the wrong section.

"Yeah, I admit I said that," Axel nodded. "And it's true, I don't like them and never wanted any, but . . . now that I actually have pups . . . and from you no less, I can't exactly say I don't like them."

Roxas glanced over towards Axel to watch the Dominant kneel down to the pups again and touch their round cheeks, both still staring at the stranger, but not crying like good boys. Roxas brought his gaze back down to the girls who were finished with their bottles and so he sat them in their chairs and gave them their puppy mush, which they happily dug into. Letting out a hiss Roxas touched his bandaged neck and groaned, he didn't know how long that bite would take to heal, but it hurt—still.

"You'd better not think about marking them," Roxas warned with a small growl—Dominant or not, Roxas WILL attack Axel if he tried anything with those pups.

"They're just pups!" Axel bit back, glaring at Roxas. "I'd never hurt them."

"So, I'm technically a pup compared to you, and look what you did to me," Roxas muttered, but Axel caught every word of it.

Roxas scowled at the smirk Axel was giving him. He did his best to ignore him as he came up to his pups and picked up the oldest, Reno.

"You should really leave," Roxas said, not meeting his gaze. "If the authorities catch you, you'll get in big trouble."

"I know," Axel replied casually as he stretched out his arms and took the youngest, Peter, up in his arms.

Roxas froze, his eyes widening a bit, as he watched Axel hold the pup to his chest and look down at the pup who stared up at him with big brown eyes. Roxas admitted he was still leery with trusting Axel around the pups, if only because he doesn't know what to do around pups.

"So tell me Roxas," Axel replied, a fond smile shining down at the babe as Axel came up and patted his small fuzzy red head. "Are they Dominant or Submissive? And don't you dare lie to me."

Roxas looked down and bit his bottom lip before sighing.

"They're both Dominant."

"Two Dominant sons," Axel whispered, his eyes keeping on the pup in his arms who was intent on staring this stranger down to make sure he wouldn't threaten his mama.

"Yes, now can you give me him?" Roxas asked, after sitting the oldest in his chair at the table and then holding out his arms so that Axel would hand over the younger.

"No, he's my son," Axel said, turning away and holding him closer to his chest.

"Hhh, you're not supposed to care!" Roxas groaned, trying to reach for the child, but Axel quickly held the pup over Roxas' head and arms reach.

"Well I do now," Axel countered. "It's not my fault you kept them from me."

"Because you continually insisted you didn't like or want pups," Roxas said, his tone rising a little, getting frustrated that Axel wouldn't hand over his youngest pup.

"Maybe that's because I've never had any of my own?" Axel questioned, trying to get it through Roxas that he's been through a change—as a matter of fact, he might still be going through one. "I thought you said you were raised by both parents."

"I was," Roxas said.

"So now you're denying your pups their sire?" Axel asked. "What is that?"

"I am not!" Roxas nearly shouted. "Their sire didn't want them! Admit it! You had no intent on pupping me!"

"I admit it, I didn't," Axel replied with a nod and roll of his shoulders. "But after thinking they were someone else's I can't deny that I'm glad they're mine. Besides, if you're mine then they are as well."

"You jerk!" Roxas hissed, trying to jump up and take the pup out of Axel's arms, but once again Axel held the babe over Roxas' reach—nothing too carelessly, Axel still held a firm grip on him. "You only want me because you can't get a hard-on!"

"Maybe, maybe not," Axel replied, pulling the babe close to his chest again. "It doesn't matter. I've claimed you and so you and your pups are mine."

"That's not the same as being mated together you asshole!" Roxas hissed.

"Roxas, language," Axel teased as he came to cover the pup's ears in his arms. "But true, being mated to one another means no more prowling on my part and I'm not too sure if I want to give that up just yet. We'll see I guess, but for you, my short little Submissive," At that Axel took a hand and roughly pulled Roxas by his side. "You can't be going out in your heat with anyone else—but me."

"Selfish!" Roxas snapped, pulling away from the Dominant. "It's just the same as me going out with other Dominants! How do you think that'll make me feel when you can go out prowling, yet I can't!"

"Oh, is someone jealous of who I'm out with?" Axel asked, a devilish smirk on his features that made Roxas fume more—whether with embarrassment or anger, it was hard to tell, what with his face so red like that.

Roxas inhaled and Axel prepared himself with a string of curses, but that never came, the boy surprised him by darting forward and quickly grabbing his pup out of Axel's grasp. Impressed, but annoyed that Roxas took _his_ pup away from him.

"Now go away," Roxas grumbled as he placed his pup next to his brother to eat his food.

"I don't think you're getting the picture," Axel said, coming up to Roxas. "It took me two whole weeks to screw being caught by the authorities to come here and claim you as mine. I'm not leaving until you come with me."

"I can't leave Zexion!" Roxas spat, turning to look at the Dominant with hateful eyes.

"You can't or you won't?" Axel asked, his eyes narrowing at the Submissive.

"He won't."

Both turned to see the silver-haired Zexion standing in the entrance of his and Roxas' nesting ground. Axel's body tensed up, realizing another Submissive had seen him and could very well report him. Both were still and silent as they watched him come closer and place his pack on the table, kissing his girls heads and then Roxas' pups who squealed and smiled now that he was back.

His gaze quickly fell on the both of them, but more so Axel. A Dominant who was out of his section.

"You're not supposed to be here—Axel," Zexion replied, his tone stern and unmoved.

"I know that," Axel replied, a small growl of dislike in his tone that everyone caught. "But then again—neither is Roxas and _my_ pups."

"True," Zexion nodded. "But those Dominant pups were forced here by their Submissive parent, you, on the other hand, freely chose to ignore the separating sections between Dominants and Submissives and came here."

"Because I want Roxas and those pups with me!" Axel countered, pointing towards the blonde and his pups.

"Why?" Zexion asked. "Are you going to mate to him? Since when have you become a family Dominant?"

"No—I don't know alright!" Axel groaned. "But I can't—won't—have him with any other Dominant than myself."

"You sound like a soulmate," Zexion admitted with a small nod. "But what about yourself? Are you solely bound to Roxas as your Submissive or can you still go out prowling?"

"Maybe," Axel replied, crossing his arms. "It's still undecided."

"Between mates it should already be decided," Zexion replied with a hiss and narrowing of his visible eye. "It's not fair to us Submissives who have to wait in the nests and raise your snot-nosed offspring while you go off and freely fuck other Submissives then return home and expect a free fuck from us!"

Axel scowled and gave a snarl towards Zexion. He knew he didn't like this stupid Submissive—he was too wordy and Axel didn't like it.

"Now I'll talk to Roxas and ask him if he wants to have a life like that, but you'd better get you're ass out of here before I inform the authorities!" Zexion threatened, coming to stand before a speechless Roxas.

"Tch, fine, go ahead," Axel growled, looking at the silver-head with a great amount of dislike. "Tell them, but if you tell them about me then you'll have to tell them about those pups!" at that Axel pointed to the two redheaded puppies, happily eating their meal away. "Either way, Roxas and _my_ pups will have to come to my section, and I'll be waiting because they are MINE!"

Roxas and Zexion had never seen such a possessive Dominant before. Sure they had heard Dominants could get like this because they're simply that—Dominants, very prideful and such. But usually Dominants don't give a care about any Submissive or pup of theirs. So they could both agree Axel was acting very odd, especially since last they've seen him.

Once they made sure he was gone; out of eyesight and earshot, Zexion turned to Roxas and watched the blonde collapse in his chair, looking drained—emotionally and physically.

"Roxas? Roxas are you okay?" Zexion asked, coming up to him and petting his face. "What happened?"

"Axel," Roxas started, rubbing at his face. "He came over when you were gone . . . and he found out about the pups."

"Well—I didn't expect him to do something like this," Zexion admitted. "I'll give him guts, that's it. Anything else? Did he hurt you or the pups?"

"No, not really," Roxas said, shaking his head before he hissed from moving his neck too far to the right.

"What is this?" Zexion asked, looking at Roxas with concern as he looked at his bandaged neck that Roxas quickly touched.

"This?" Roxas asked, chuckling a little before shaking his head with a frown. "Is where he marked me as his."

"He bit you?" Zexion asked, eyeing the wound curiously.

"Yeah," Roxas nodded. "He bit me in the same place more than once, especially when he . . . took me."

"He took you?" Zexion asked, his eye going wide and jaw loosening.

"Yeah," Roxas nodded, his features looked a little hurt, but he was trying to be strong and not cry. "More than once . . ."

"Roxas I'm so sorry I didn't get back sooner," Zexion said, bending down and wrapping his arms around the poor blonde, just holding him close to comfort him.

"No," Roxas inhaled a shaky breath. "It's alright—I suppose this was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Sooner or later?" Zexion asked, shaking his head at Roxas. "That damn Dominant practically raped you and you say 'it was bound to happen sooner or later'? I don't think so Roxas!"

"Well . . ." Roxas let out a sigh, trying to push everything behind the best he could as he turned to look at his pups who had finished their meals and where now staring at him. "At least I know he won't hurt my pups."

"Yeah," Zexion muttered. "That was a little surprising there, I thought for sure he might have been angry at you being able to have them."

"No," Roxas sighed. "He was apparently mad at a nonexistent Dominant whom he blamed on pupping me. He's developed some sort of possessiveness over me that I was unaware of—now it's reached over to my pups."

"Oh Roxas, don't cry," Zexion replied, bending down and wiping them away from Roxas' eyes. "Things could be worse. If you ask me Axel's not as bad as some Dominant's I've known."

"Yeah, but . . . do you know what he's asking of me?" Roxas asked, looking up at his nestmate. "He wants me to give him my sole loyalty, but he won't give me his!"

"I kinda caught that," Zexion replied, letting out a sigh. "But Roxas, he was right. Those pups cannot stay here. You're going to need to go over to the Dominant section."

"But I'll have to be with him," Roxas whined, rubbing his face into his arms.

"I thought you used to have a crush on him," Zexion replied, a small smile on his features, trying to get Roxas to cheer up.

"I don't know," Roxas sniffed. "I don't know anymore. I can't even comprehend what's happening with me—my pups—their stupid sire!"

"I know you don't like it, but I suggest you live with Axel," Zexion replied, finally taking a seat next to Roxas and wrapping an arm around him. "Don't worry about me and the girls, we'll be fine—thanks to you. This place is great to raise them, just like how your parents raised you and Ven here. If I'm good at reading people I can tell Axel won't let any harm come to you or your pups by any other Dominant. He's pretty strong, right?"

"Yeah," Roxas nodded.

"Then you shouldn't fear," Zexion said. "Sure you might have to put up with Axel prowling after other Submissives, but what else do you have? Besides, your brother is in that section. You can easily spend as much time with him as you wish."

"Yeah, but . . . still," Roxas replied, looking at Zexion. "I don't—want to leave you."

"I know," Zexion nodded, but tried to smile at him the best he could. "I know. I love you and your pups like they were my own."

"And I, yours," Roxas gave off a smile towards Zexion's girls who looked at him with the cutest smiles.

"We'll visit as much as we can, alright?" Zexion said. "So be sure to be in the In Between section every chance you get."

"What if—what if Axel doesn't allow me?" Roxas asked, if that Dominant was possessive, who's to say he's not controlling?

"I don't think he will," Zexion replied. "As long as you pledge your loyalty to him I think he'll let you go off to see old Submissive friends."

"I hope you're right," Roxas let out a heavy sigh as he gazed down at his feet.

"So . . . does that mean you'll do it?" Zexion asked.

"It looks like I have no other choice," Roxas replied, shaking his head. "Is this your way of finally getting rid of me?" At that Roxas looked at Zexion with a small teasing smile which Zexion returned.

"Ha, ha, I wish," Zexion chuckled. "But if it was me, I'd have you move in with your brother."

"Yeah, but he's got his own family," Roxas sighed out.

"You'll be fine, trust me," Zexion replied, patting his back. "But . . ." his face suddenly grew very serious. "If I find out Axel misuses you or those pups in any way, don't hesitate to tell me? They don't call me a schemer for nothing. I'll scheme my way right into making sure that Dominant can't _prowl_ anymore."

"You're bad Zexion," Roxas chuckled.

"That's only because I love you," Zexion nodded.

"And I love you too," Roxas nodded, and he did—Zexion was just like another sibling of his, just like Ven.

"So when do you want to do this?" Zexion asked, standing up and taking up his pack to unpack.

"I—I don't really know," Roxas replied, looking down at his hands that fumbled together nervously.

"Well, whenever you're ready, I'll be here to help in any way I can," Zexion nodded.

"Can—Can you help me give the pups their bathes? I know you just got back, but—"

"What's wrong?" Zexion asked, turning to the blonde.

"Hhh, I can't walk too well right now," Roxas muttered, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Oh," Zexion groaned, his face scowling at the redhead's image in his mind. "Alright then, let's get started," he said as he rolled up his dark sleeves.

* * *

><p>"This is really odd," Terra muttered to Riku who sat by his right.<p>

"Really? When did you figure that out?" Riku asked his friend, sitting next to him, though he, as well, keeping his eyes closely on his other friend just like Terra did.

Both friends stared at their other best friend as he sat down, smiling and petting their young pups. Sure the two had been wanting for Axel to get to be nicer towards pups and all, but suddenly, when he comes back from whatever he's been doing, he suddenly wants to see their young pups. Now he's dotting over them like some new parent.

It just freaked the two out is all.

"Riku," Sora suddenly came up to his mate, though his eyes, like everyone else's there, were kept on Axel's strange behavior towards the pups. "What the hell's wrong with your friend?"

"I'd like to know the same thing love," Riku said, having to blink to keep from staring too long at the strange scene before them.

"I thought you wanted Axel like this, though," Sora said, managing to tear his eyes away from Axel and turn to his mate.

"Yeah, but . . . I thought it'd happen gradually," Riku replied with a roll of his shoulders. "Now look, he comes back one day and he wants to be around our young pups."

"Yeah, just the young ones," Sora nodded. "I think he's still trying to get used to the older ones," at that Sora looked at Axel swatting away his young girls as they came up, trying to braid his long hair.

"Hey," Terra spoke up, the idea suddenly popping up. "You don't . . . suppose he knows he's a father, right?"

"You think someone told him?" Riku asked, turning to his dark-skinned, light-haired, friend.

"Maybe," Terra replied with a shrug. "It's a possibility."

"True, but you'd think he'd want nothing to do with the pups Roxas birthed," Riku said, looking at Terra and Sora.

"Yeah," Sora nodded, drumming his fingers in thought. "Well, you two know Axel the most. Isn't he full of surprises like this? Maybe this is a good thing."

"I don't know," Riku said, letting out a hard groaning sigh as he fell back on the ground and just laid there in the soft cool grass. "Sometimes it's just so hard to tell with him, you know?"

"Yeah," Terra sighed out, looking at Axel, just shaking his head, wondering what has gotten into him now.

"Well, if you think about it—that's not such a bad sign . . . especially if he _doesn't_ know he's a father," Sora commented.

"True," Riku nodded.

"Maybe this is one step closer of getting him to be a mated Dominant," Terra replied.

"Yeah, it'd be nice, huh?" Riku said, smiling at Terra, who smiled back.

"You guys want him to get mated to Roxas?" Sora asked. "Wait . . . then that'd make Terra and him related."

"Sure would," Terra chuckled.

"Good luck buddy," Riku chuckled back, patting Terra on the back.

"Well . . . that's not what I'm worried about," Terra admitted.

"Then what are you worried about?" Riku asked.

"If Axel does, somehow, become mated to Roxas, then we'll both be mated to _identical_ twin brothers," Terra said.

"So?" Sora said, cocking his head to the side, not understand what was so wrong.

"I just don't want to wake up one morning to find Roxas in my nest and Ven in Axel's," Terra spoke his small fear.

Riku and Sora couldn't help but laugh at Terra's silly little fear, of course Terra just laughed with them.


	25. The Move

**Daughter Of The Revolution: Alright, happy Father's Day :D An update for you guys, yay! Well once again I'm running out of chaps to update so be patient and I'll write more for you awesome fans ;D Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"I'm starting to have second thoughts."<p>

Zexion halted in his packing to turn and look at Roxas who was sitting on a log, holding his two pups on each thigh, just staring down into his thoughts.

"You realize it's a little too late for that, right?" Zexion asked, coming up to the blonde to sit next to him, patting his back comfortingly.

"I know, but they're still there," Roxas replied with a nod, keeping his eyes gazing off into his thoughts. "I'm not too sure if I'm ready to leave anymore."

"Just think about it Roxas, you'll get to be with your brother. That should be something to look forward to," Zexion replied with a small smile and nod.

"Yeah but I'm going to have to live with Axel," Roxas said. "I can't believe it's actually come to this . . . why couldn't he have just abandoned me and my pups like the rest of the Dominants?"

"Maybe that's because he's just as odd as you," Zexion said.

"I don't want to be with him—like that," Roxas said, shaking his head. "I don't know if I'll be able to stand it."

"You've stood him before, so why not now?" Zexion asked.

"Because he's changed," Roxas sighed. "Whether in a good way or bad, I'm still unsure, but still . . . I don't know if I can do this."

"Well," Zexion sighed out. "At least your pups will be raised by both parents. Mine will never get a chance like that."

Roxas was silent as he looked at the remorseful look in Zexion's eyes before the silver-head stood up with a sigh and clapped his hands.

"Well, I'm about done packing up my things for the trip. You done on your end? Have all the pups' belongings and most of yours?" he asked, looking at the blonde Submissive.

"As much as I can carry," Roxas replied with a roll of his shoulders. "I'm going to miss you so much Zexion."

"We're not separated yet Roxas," Zexion said, slinging his pack on his back while he bent down and picked up his girls, putting them into their carriers attached to his torso.

"I know, but I just want you to remember," Roxas nodded solemnly.

"Then don't forget I will," Zexion said, a soft smile on his lips as he came and latched his arm with Roxas, both Submissives heading out to the In Between section—together.

Probably for the last time.

* * *

><p>"Zexion said Roxas was coming this time," Ven said, looking at Sora, and Demyx, who was sitting next to him, while the Dominants—Terra, and Riku—stood some feet away, speaking with another about other matters.<p>

"_And_ that's he's got a surprise," Demyx added, holding up his index finger with a nod.

"Do you think it's the pups?" Sora asked, a small squeal in his tone and smile on his lips.

"I can't think of any other surprise than that," Ven smiled back at the brunette with a nod.

"Then I can't wait," Sora said. "I bet they're going to be so cute!"

"Yeah," Demyx nodded. "Roxas is already cute enough as is, but Roxas + Axel? Whooo, I wonder what they'll look like."

"Look, here they come!" Ven said, looking towards the two Submissives as they came closer to the group.

All three Submissives jumped up and waited for them to get closer. They smiled upon seeing how the two Submissives had brought their pups with them—all _four_ of them.

"Oh! Are those my nephews? !" Ven squealed as he came up to a softly smiling Roxas who only nodded his head with a small blush.

"They are cute!" Demyx drawled, smiling at the two red-haired pups who only looked curiously at everyone staring at them.

"Awww, they're adorable," Sora cooed with the rest. "What're their names?"

"The oldest, here, is Reno, while the younger, right here, is Peter," Roxas said, shifting one and then the other as he showed them off.

"So cute," Ven smiled. "I'm glad you finally decided to show us. And you Zexion, your girls are growing."

"They are," Zexion nodded, turning his gaze to Demyx and then down at his feet where his two pups clung to his pant legs, attempting to stand up, but one was usually always pushing the other down—as if they were competing in some unknown contest. "Hhh, Demyx, are your pups always going to be fighting amongst each other?"

"Huh?" the dirty-blonde replied before looking down at his feet, watching his younger pup push the older down so he could stand before him. "You two! I thought I told you to stop that!"

Everyone watched the Submissive bend down and take up the two, making sure to set each on each of his sides so to separate them the best he could.

"What can I say? They're boys . . . and Dominants," he said with a sigh before looking at Roxas' pups who seemed well-behaved. "Just you wait Roxas, those pups may seem good for now, but once they hit a certain age I don't know."

"Sure, Demyx," Roxas chuckled lightly. "Maybe you just need to be a better parent to them."

"So everyone's been telling me," Demyx grumbled before he quickly smiled. "So what brings you guys here, and with your pups?"

"I just . . . felt like it was about time to show you my boys," Roxas nodded, lying through his teeth and one look at Zexion and he could tell the Submissive wanted him to tell them the truth.

"Well I'm glad," Ven nodded. "How about they come and see their cousins?"

"Alright," Roxas nodded as he came up to where Ven had placed his own pups down, they were currently happily playing with Sora's younger pups before they noticed the two newcomers.

The Submissives smiled as they watched their pups crowd around the newer ones, even Sora's two other litters came over to see the babes. Roxas had thought, for a moment, that his boys would feel overwhelmed with so many new faces crowding them, but they just looked at everyone with new fascination and remained silent.

"Awww, they're so well-behaved," Sora said, looking at Roxas proudly. "Good job in raising them so far, Roxas."

"Thanks," Roxas replied with a small blush, just glad his pups were getting along with everyone else's.

"Yep," Riku sighed out, his eyes on the new pups, but his words directed towards his best friend next to him. "They're Axel's."

"It's a little scary—how much they look like him," Terra replied with a nod. "Never thought I'd see the day Axel ever sired any pups of his own."

"I know," Riku agreed. "I'm surprised he's not here right now—to see them."

"Maybe he does know and has finally decided to not be a part of their lives," Terra replied with a roll of his shoulders.

"You sure?" Riku asked, looking at Terra quizzically. "Just a few days ago he was over at mine and Sora's nesting grounds—fawning, yes _fawning_, over our younger pups. He still hasn't gone back to normal—if you know what I mean."

"I get you," Terra nodded. "But do you want him to go back to _normal_? You know his normal, Riku, and don't tell me you forgot."

"I haven't," Riku said, shaking his head.

"I think we shouldn't judge Axel's attitude until we see how he reacts around his own pups," Terra said.

"Yeah, but when will that be?" Riku asked, looking at Terra. "I thought he'd be here, but he's not."

"I don't know," Terra sighed out. "He's become such an unpredictable friend now. I can't tell."

"Riku, Riku, Riku! Did you see the pups? You can definitely tell Axel sired them!" Sora came up to his mate and latched onto his arm tightly to tug at him some.

"Yes, I saw them," Riku smiled, looking down at this fawning mate who always seemed to have eyes for pups—he swore Sora would probably want another litter soon.

"They're so cute," Sora squealed. "Since they look a lot like Axel, do you think that's what he looked like as a pup? Or are they cute because of Roxas?"

"I—Don't know," Riku replied, he had never seen Axel as a pup—that was Terra's department.

"Where is that Dominant anyways?" Sora asked, looking around. "He needs to see his pups! I know he's come to like them. Why the hell else would he have come over almost everyday to see our new litter?"

"He's done the same with us," Terra muttered out a sigh. "He's especially fond of our boys—I don't think he knows what to do with a girl."

"Really?" Sora asked, looking up at the tall tanned Dominant. "He's like that with our pups too—only seeming to take to the boys, and not knowing what to do with the girls."

"Either that's just Axel being Axel because he grew up only around boys, or he actually knows his pups are male," Terra said. "What do you think Riku? I've got this strange feeling he might already know."

"He might," Riku admitted. "But damn it, why does he have to be so reclusive from us sometimes? ! We're his best friends. He can tell us things!"

"It's Axel, Riku—it's Axel," Terra sighed out, his golden gaze drifting back to the pups who were still staring at the new faces around them.

So everyone spent the day just talking and watching their pups. Roxas had still left out quite many a thing once Ven asked what got him to finally show his pups off to them, or what had been happening lately in his life. Zexion wasn't too happy that he was withholding information, but he understood that Roxas would eventually tell them when he was ready . . . that or he'd let them figure out themselves because, sooner or later, they'd see he was living with Axel.

"You ready yet Roxas?" Zexion asked, coming to sit next to the blonde. "It's getting late and the others are speaking about heading back to their nests."

"I don't know," Roxas sighed out. "I'm nervous—I've never done this before."

"It's alright, don't be afraid to go to your brother's alright?" Zexion said, patting the boy's back.

"Yeah," Roxas nodded. "Okay . . . but . . . I was wondering."

"What?" Zexion asked.

"Since I told Ven about the pups—wasn't our deal that you tell Demyx about your crush?" Roxas asked, pulling out a sly smirk towards his close friend.

Zexion immediately heated up, his face going completely red, contrasting against the rest of his pale skin, but Roxas had got him. Roxas knew Zexion remembered and that that WAS their deal.

"Y-Yeah," he said, clearing his throat nervously, turning away from the sly blonde.

"Go on," Roxas said, crossing his arms. "Demyx is over there, trying to control those crazy pups of his. Like you said, they might be getting ready to leave. Now's as good a time as any."

"D-Damn you Roxas," Zexion muttered out the groan as he quickly plopped the two pups in his arms on Roxas' lap.

Roxas giggled as he watched Zexion go over to Demyx and try and get his attention. He giggled again as he watched the shorter Submissive raise his tone to get the blonde's attention away from his wrestling pups. When it finally worked he watched Demyx quickly stand straight before the smaller Submissive and Zexion point him to a more secluded place to speak about things.

Roxas watched the two head off and couldn't help but smile. He couldn't shake the feeling that Demyx might feel the same. Maybe Zexion could find his happy ending—just like everyone else seemed to have been finding lately.

"Roxas?"

Roxas turned to see the form of his younger twin. Roxas smiled before standing up before him.

"Well . . . it's late and we need to head back to the nest now," Ven said, looking sad at how short a time he gets to spend with his brother. "I'll miss you."

"Me too," Roxas said, coming to hug the boy.

"I wish we could spend more time together," Ven said, nodding.

"I'd like that too," Roxas said, nodding himself. "You never know—maybe we will."

"Well, you could if you moved here," Ven said. "After all, your pups are Dominant and you should—but . . . I'm really glad for what you've done for Zexion."

"I'm really glad I've gotten the chance to know him," Roxas nodded. "He's been too good of a friend to me."

Ven noticed the distant look in his brother's eyes and looked at him curiously. He knew his brother was acting up, but why? He didn't know. Still, the way Roxas was acting probably wouldn't leave him alone until he's figured out what his brother's up to. Until then he'd let the matter go . . . seeing how Roxas was his own person and had his own matters.

"Good-bye, Roxas," Ven said, hugging his brother one last time before turning and heading back to where his mate and pups waited for him.

Roxas only waved them off and wished them a safe return. It wasn't long until everyone else decided to leave as well—soon, leaving only him and Zexion, and their pups.

"So . . . how'd it go?" Roxas asked, smiling as he watched Zexion pick up his girls again.

Roxas watched the silver-head freeze before a blush flushed over his cheeks and he quickly turned on his heel and walked off to what was going to be their campsite for the night.

"Hey!" Roxas whined, running over to pick up his boys before he followed after the Submissive. "Zexion!"

The other only laughed as he watched the blonde come running up to their campsite, placing his pups next to the girls. Roxas only pouted, huffing out his dislike as he crossed his arms.

"Jerk," he muttered.

"It went well, if that's what you want to know," Zexion said.

"Really? What'd he say?" Roxas asked, resting his chin on his fist.

"He . . . he said he's had the same crush on me as well," Zexion said, his face getting hotter as he tried to hide his features with his hair—but failed at it.

"Awww, that is so sweet," Roxas said. "I just knew Demyx had a thing for you."

"How?" Zexion asked.

"Dunno, guess I can read people better than you thought," Roxas chuckled, sticking his tongue out at the Submissive, who chuckled along with him.

"Hhh, it's getting pretty chilly," Zexion said, rubbing his arms, soon Roxas did the same.

"Here, let me get the blankets out for the pups," Roxas said, digging through his belongings to find the sheets and pull them out. "Here's the girls'."

"Thanks," Zexion nodded, taking the blanket and quickly bundling his girls up nice and tight, Roxas doing the same with his pups.

"There we go boys, warm?" Roxas smiled down at his two little ones who were quickly dosing off into slumber, getting a bit grumpy from their fighting the sandman.

"It's about time for them to go to sleep," Zexion nodded. "Hurry, put them down and let's start up a fire while there's still some light to do."

"'Kay," Roxas nodded as he placed his pups next to their 'sisters' and came to help Zexion with the fire.

The two managed together, just like they had before. Now it had been about three hours of sitting around their campfire and . . . waiting. It was getting late, but neither wanted to fall asleep. They knew someone was to be coming, and soon.

"I'm going to ask you again Roxas, you ready?" Zexion asked.

"And I'm going to tell you again Zexion, no," Roxas said, looking at the Submissive sitting before him. "I still have attachments to you and the girls."

"And I, you, but I'm not complaining, am I?" Zexion asked.

"That's because you rarely do," Roxas muttered.

"I've told you before," Zexion sighed. "You'll be fine, and so will me and the girls. You've given us a nice nesting ground. I thank you."

"And I thank you for keeping me company for as long as you could," Roxas nodded. "I suppose . . . this wouldn't be happening if I didn't have any pups."

"But you love your boys," Zexion said. "Don't wish anything else."

"You're right," Roxas nodded. "As usual."

Zexion smiled softly at the blonde before Roxas caught a look flash through the Submissive's eyes, the silver-head's features suddenly becoming hard as he gazed at something behind the blonde. Roxas questioned the Submissive through his eyes, but conclusion quickly came to him and so he slumped forward, where he sat—almost as if in a defeated position.

"Hello Submissives," came that too familiar voice as a form came behind Roxas and placed firm hands on his shoulders, Roxas was even too defeated to jump at the touch and Zexion sympathized with him.

"Axel," Zexion muttered, getting up and trudging to Roxas' belongings. "Come to collect I see."

"You two knew that the moment you stepped out of your section," Axel replied, his green gaze eyeing the other Submissive carefully, watching him shift around their belongings until they were all around Roxas' feet.

His gaze was even more on him as he watched the Submissive pick up his pups as if they were his own, which they weren't. He didn't say it, but Roxas, being as close as he was to the Dominant, could feel his uneasiness as he watched Zexion coo the little ones back into a slumber since he had woken them up by taking them in his arms.

"Here you go Roxas," Zexion said, easily handing over his pups. "Take care."

"I will, you too," Roxas said, looking at his friend with a sad, sad goodbye in his eyes.

"I will as well," Zexion nodded before his eyes turned hard upon the Dominant standing next to one of his closest friends. "And you—Dominant."

Axel looked down at the small Submissive with an almost uncaring look. It was cute that he was acting all protective and brave, but let's face it—he was a Submissive, and Axel was a Dominant. Big difference.

"Had better take care of Roxas and those pups," Zexion threatened, pointing at the tall redhead. "Because he's my mate and those pups are mine just as they are yours."

Axel only scoffed before waving at the Submissive as he turned around to leave.

"Whatever," Axel replied, undaunted, of course. "Come on Roxas."

Roxas' body froze hesitantly. He tried to follow after the Dominant, he did, but it was just so hard and frightening for him—because it was out of his control. Axel seemed to notice this and so stopped and turned, waiting for him. With one last look at his very close friend, Zexion, Roxas sighed out sadly before nodding and following after Axel with his all his belongings, his move now official in the Dominant section.

"Take care," Zexion whispered, turning around to rub at his stinging eyes.

* * *

><p>"Now this nesting ground used to be mine, Terra's, <em>and<em> Riku's so tell me if you want a bigger nest. I don't know if it'll do for the pups," Axel said, showing Roxas around his place.

"No," Roxas said, placing his belongings down and holding his pups more closely to his chest. "It's fine. But . . . we'll need cradling nests."

"Two or one?" Axel asked, his gaze falling on his pups in the Submissive's arms.

"Just one—for now," Roxas said. "The boys are quite close and so like sleeping together."

"Alright," Axel said, sighing out as he looked back towards his nest—wondering himself if it was good enough to raise pups in. "Oh, and don't expect me to be some pro around the pups. I'm still a new sire and so—" Axel turned back to look at Roxas and noticed he was shaking, either he was scared or he was cold, because it was a cold night. "Hey, what's wrong? You okay?"

Axel came up to the blonde and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, bringing him closer, but Roxas still shook. Taking the back of his hand to the boy's face Axel could tell the boy was cold.

"It's a cold night huh?" Axel chuckled a little before looking down at the pups in Roxas' arms. "Do you have enough blankets for them? They won't get cold will they?"

"They shouldn't, as long as I hold them close," Roxas replied, his tone low, but audible.

"Yeah, but who's going to hold you close?" Axel muttered before turning to grab a thick blanket out of his nest before wrapping it around himself and then his arms around Roxas' shoulders, pulling him close to his chest.

The Dominant felt he Submissive freeze from his gesture and decided to just ignore it. He could have made a teasing remark, but left the boy alone. Roxas could have easily stayed with the pups in the Submissive section for a good long while, instead, he decided to pack up and leave in the next two weeks. Roxas must have left everything, and it was probably just for his pups. Sure, Axel had demanded him come to him, but he knew the Submissive was doing this mostly for his pups because they were born Dominant and that he didn't want to get into anymore trouble than he already was.

It was the best move, but he was still scared of this new place. Those trembles his body racked weren't just trembles of coldness, but also of fear. Roxas was submitting not only himself, but also his pups and it probably scared the boy because he's never done such a thing before. But he didn't need to be afraid, Axel didn't want to hurt either of them—they were his after all.

"Feeling anymore warm?" Axel asked, he was really concerned for Roxas and the pups, but Roxas most of all since he seemed to be the only one shaking here.

Axel had managed to move the Submissive to lay down in his nest, letting him lay down beside him and blanket him with his warmth. Roxas still clung to those pups like they'd disappear any second though. Axel guessed it'd just take some time for Roxas to calm down. Like he said earlier, this was all new for him so he'd have to give him a little space.

"Don't worry Roxas, you can fall asleep," Axel said, letting out a sigh. "I won't do anything to you or our pups in your sleep."

Once again the Submissive froze, but it wasn't long after that that Axel felt the boy's body relax. Axel had actually managed to be the one left awake as Roxas drifted off into an uneasy sleep, but . . . uneasy or not, at least he slept. At least he had some of his trust—he just needed to work on the rest.


	26. Can't Believe It

"Ah . . . you . . . since when . . . where—? !" Riku was at a complete loss for words as his aquamarine gaze looked at everything before him.

Shaking his head Riku thought, for a second, that he should turn around and make a run for it, since this OBVIOUSLY was NOT his best friend, Axel's place.

"What's with that look on your face?" Axel asked, looking slightly annoyed at how Riku gawked just because there was a Submissive and pups in his nest.

"B-But when did you—? !" Riku shook his head again and had to rub his eyes to make sure he was actually seeing Axel attempt to set up a cradling nest.

"Damn it," Axel growled, wondering just how on earth cradling nests were set up in the first place. "How the hell does this thing go? !"

Riku actually had enough sense in him to outweigh his shock and trot over to help Axel out. He certainly didn't want Axel to have any second thoughts, especially now that he has Roxas and the pups in his nest.

"You're not doing it right, here, let me show you," Riku said, helping Axel build the single cradling nest.

"Hhh, this must be why Submissives only take care of pups, it's hell for Dominants just to try and figure it out," Axel groaned, crossing his arms and watching Riku work his magic like some pro—well of course he was! He's had three litters and probably will have more!

"That goes there, and this goes here," Riku showed the redhead. "You sure you don't want two cradling nests? There are two pups."

"Naw, Roxas said only one for now," Axel replied with a nod as he stood up and wiped his hands off of any dirt. "He said they're pretty close, so yeah."

"I see," Riku nodded. "Mine and Sora's second litter was like that too, there were only two so they had enough room to continually want to be squished next to each other."

Riku had to say he was a little surprised to see a small fond smile on Axel's lips as he spoke about his pups. Usually that Dominant wanted nothing, and he meant NOTHING, to do with pups, so this quick change was a lot to comprehend, especially for Riku.

"So, hey, since you're here, wanna help me set up Roxas and the pups' belongings?" Axel asked, moving over to all the cases that Roxas brought.

"Sure," Riku nodded, though he kept a close eye on where Roxas continually slept, with his pups close.

The two had silently done just that for about 30 minutes before they began hearing small chirps coming from the pups—they were about ready to wake up. Riku stopped and looked towards them, knowing what was about to happen. The pups were about to start crying and that crying was going to wake up their 'mama'.

Sure enough, it happened just like Riku predicted. Axel stopped as the babes began their cries of attention and Roxas' waking quickly followed.

"Mmmm," Roxas groaned, picking his head up and looking down at his pups still tightly wrapped in a blanket. "What is it sweethearts?"

Riku smiled at the sight and smiled even more as he turned to look at Axel staring at them in fascination. Sure he knew Axel had a long way to go, especially when it came to a family, but he never knew . . . Axel may just surprise them all and be a really good father to those pups. It's just being a good mate to Roxas that they were sure he needed to work on.

"I think they're hungry," Riku spoke up, causing Roxas to quickly snap his head in his direction.

"Riku?" He asked, the silverette only nodding. "When'd you—?"

"A while back," Riku said, nodding his head back towards the nest's entrance. "Would you like me to leave? I was just helping Axel unpack."

Roxas' blue gaze fell on the baggage he'd brought and then back to Riku and Axel.

"Oh," he said, his gaze falling down to his legs he was sitting on now. "No . . . I don't mind."

"Alright," Riku nodded. "Uh, do you need me to prepare anything for the pups? I think I'm qualified for anything that has to do with puppy food. I have 8 of my own anyways."

"Alright," Roxas said, a small blush on his features and he began unwrapping the pups so they could move around more freely.

"Come on Axel, let me show you how to make puppy food," Riku said, smiling at the redhead as he flicked his head towards the kitchen, to signal him to follow.

So, while the boys headed to the kitchen, Roxas only sat in the nest he had been sleeping in, trying to get his pups to calm down and wait for their meals.

"What brought this on Axel?" Riku asked, he had found two bottles in one of Roxas' packs and so started up the formula he pretty much knew by heart. "And I want the truth, not the sugarcoated one. I'm your best friend, so you can tell me."

"You wanna know?" Axel said, crossing his arms with a sigh. "I couldn't stand the thought of Roxas mating with another Dominant."

"Really?" Riku asked, looking at Axel quizzically.

"Yeah, go ahead, make fun, I don't care, but it's true," Axel said with a nod. "I was there when those pups were born and I was infuriated—thinking he had bore someone else's pups."

"Then, what were you like when you found out they were yours?" Riku asked.

"Relieved," Axel admitted, his facial features softening a bit. "Sure I never expected them to be mine in a million years, but it's true. I was relieved more than anything else that I don't remember what else I felt."

"So . . . are you getting mated to Roxas then?" Riku asked, keeping his gaze on the bottles, he didn't need to look at Axel.

"I'm not sure," Axel replied. "I do know he's mated himself to me."

"You realize it's supposed to work both ways, right?" Riku asked, looking at his tall, redheaded friend.

"Yeah, yeah," Axel sighed out. "But I told him, now I'm telling you, I don't know if I'm done prowling. We'll see come next heat wave now won't we?"

"So then you're planning on pupping other Submissives?" Riku asked, curious.

"Hell no!" Axel suddenly snapped, his eyes narrowing. "I'm not like that Riku."

"So then Roxas will be the only Submissive you'll pup?" Riku asked, watching Axel's struggle for the answer told him the Dominant still wasn't sure on everything—figures, he was always like this.

"I—I don't know, I guess," Axel sighed out heavily. "Will you stop it with the questions. They're making my head hurt."

"I'll bet," Riku sighed out after pouring the formulas in the bottles and shaking well before sticking them in a bucket of water to cool them a bit. "So . . ." Riku turned to Axel with his arms crossed. "You going to take care of Roxas and the pups?"

"Of course, what kind of Dominant would I be if I couldn't take care of my mate and pups," Axel said.

"So you'll hunt for them at all hours of the day, or night, put up with the pups constant crying, especially when their teeth come in, and Roxas' heats?" Riku asked.

"Got no other choice now do I?" Axel said with a shrug. "If I want to keep them close."

"So you're only keeping them close because you're afraid other Dominants will get them?" Riku asked. "Just to make clear."

"Yeah, something like that," Axel said. "Look, like I said before, stop asking me those questions. You're giving me a headache."

"Sorry," Riku muttered, turning around as he took up the lukewarm bottles—just the right temperature. "Just making sure you remember Roxas is a person too. He's not just Submissive to have around to fuck. He's got his own opinions and feelings."

"Why the sudden protectiveness of Roxas?" Axel asked, chuckling as he looked at Riku test out the temperature of the formula by squirting some on his wrists.

"Because I have Submissive pups, hell I have a Submissive son and if I was Roxas' parent—I'd make sure that whatever asshole Dominant took him better take care of him, both physically and emotionally."

At that Riku turned and left the kitchen, heading out to where Roxas was and handing him the bottles.

"Here you go Roxas," Riku said, nodding his 'your-welcome'.

"Thanks Riku, it's perfect," Roxas said, nodding his 'thank-you' as he brought the bottles up to his pups and let them feed.

"Well," Riku sighed out as he straightened. "Hate to cut the visit short and all, but I only came by to check on Axel and I found—_this_," at 'this' Riku motioned towards Roxas and his pups and all his belongings. "So I'd better be off and see how Sora and the pups are doing. I'll come by again. Don't worry."

"Alright, bye," Roxas smiled softly as the Dominant waved his goodbyes and left.

"Well damn, and he was supposed to help me unpack all your stuff," Axel chuckled lightly as he shook his head before turning his eyes on his feeding pups. "Look, Roxas," Axel began to scratch his head as he walked up closer to the blonde. "Do you want me to feed the guys while you unpack your belongings? 'Cause you could want one thing here or there. I don't want to mess things up."

"No," Roxas bit out quickly, tightening his grip on his pups as if he didn't want Axel to even touch them, and believe Axel when he says he caught that gesture as clear as day.

Axel narrowed his eyes at the Submissive and sneered. He didn't like the way Roxas was acting—like he was some feral animal that needed to be feared when he wasn't.

"I'm just trying to help you out Ro—"

"I don't want your help," Roxas bit out again, his eyes not even looking at the redhead, the sire of his pups.

"What the hell's your problem? !" Axel growled, slamming his fist into a nearby tree, hard enough to shake it and startling the little ones.

The two pups quickly detached their lips from the bottles their Submissive was feeding them and shot their heads up in cries. Roxas quickly put the bottles down next to him and began trying to settle the boys down.

"Now look what you did!" Roxas snapped at Axel, glaring at him with a anger that Axel didn't like to see. "Shh, shh, boys, it's alright."

Axel let out a frustrated growl before slumping. He didn't mean to make his sons cry, but Roxas was just being so difficult when all he was trying to do was help. It wasn't his fault—right?

"Hhh, you know what? You seem to not want me around right now, so I'll just leave and _you_ can unpack and take care of the pups since you're so used to doing that by _yourself_," Axel said, throwing up his arms in defeat before shaking his head and leaving.

Roxas just watched the Dominant leave before his form disappeared. Letting out a sigh, Roxas looked down and noticed how his pups still cried. He bounced them until they calmed and then gave them their bottles, they could hold them and sit there as he unpacked.

* * *

><p>"He hates me." Axel moaned, laying down, face-first on the ground.<p>

"Don't say that Axel," Terra spoke up. "You're just trying."

"Well . . . I'd hate you too, after all the things you did to me," Ven said, making his mate look at him with a look of disbelief. "If I was Roxas," Ven quickly added, only making his ivory-haired mate groan and roll his eyes.

"I had already said I was sorry last year!" Axel groaned, though his words were muffled the two could still hear him.

"Maybe it's something else you did then," Terra said with a roll of his shoulders. "Like, I dunno, force him to move in with you."

"Hey, I didn't force him," Axel said, leaning up on his elbows and pointing at his best friend with narrowed eyes. "He came here _freely_. He could have easily stayed in the Submissive section for a good more number of years, but he didn't."

"Yeah, but like you said, you claimed him, so maybe he thought he had no other choice," Terra said. "Just try and imagine what's going through his head alright?"

"I have Terra!" Axel groaned, rolling over onto his back and gazing up at the blue sky above him and then, turning his head, gazed at the four pups of Terra and Ven who were happily sitting down and playing in some mud. "I'm not stupid you know!"

"I know, but sometimes . . . you just don't think," Terra replied, rolling his shoulders.

"I did though, well—most of it," Axel said. "The rest of my thoughts will come, but right now I just want Roxas and the pups to feel at home."

"Then let it happen gradually," Terra said. "Take it easy on him and he'll eventually come around. But I think you're doing the right thing right now—giving him space."

"Yeah," Ven nodded. "He sometimes needs to be by himself. But I do wish I could go see him since he's not that far away anymore."

"Give him space Ven," Terra said, eyeing his small blue-eyed-blonde mate. "Even from you, especially from the ones he's most comfortable around. It's best we stay away while they work out their differences, especially if they're going to be nesting together."

"But why?" Ven asked, sitting up on his thighs.

"Because Roxas will want to seek comfort in his friends and family when he needs to deal with his problems with Axel," Terra said, looking at his Submissive.

"I see," Ven nodded, understanding. "Then, when will I get to see him?"

"When him and Axel are on good standings," Terra said with a nod, looking at Axel who sighed.

"Wow Terra, ever think about becoming a counselor?" Axel teased, though his tone was down and still annoyed. "It's going to take more than that to get Roxas out of his mood."

"Just wait Axel, he'll come around," Terra said.

"I sure hope so," Axel sighed out, closing his eyes to try and nap off his frustration.

* * *

><p>"Sora, you will not believe what I just saw over at Axel's!" Riku exclaimed, returning to his nesting ground only to stop, blink, and smile. "Oh, hey Kairi."<p>

"Hey Riku," She said, turning to the Dominant with a smile. "So what's this about your friend?"

Riku looked over at Sora who had a pup in his lap, another in Kairi's and the other youngest at their feet, chewing on something Riku wasn't too sure was safe for him.

"Oh, Kairi just came over for a visit an hour ago," Sora explained, pointing to the girl who Riku knew was an old Submissive friend of Sora's, they had grown up together.

"How's your pups?" Riku asked, seeing she hadn't brought them this time.

"They're fine," she waved off. "But seriously, what's with your friend Axel?"

"Oh, okay, but when I went to check in on him I found a Submissive sleeping in his nest," Riku said, a smile on his face.

"Is that really new?" Kairi asked. "The Dominant's handsome and can get any Submissive he practically wants."

"Yes, well this Submissive was holding two pups close to his chest," Riku said, placing his fists on his hips, and tilting his chin up a bit.

"Wait Roxas? !" Sora gasped, his eyes wide as he jumped up, knocking the little one at his feet off balance, seeing how he had been leaning on his daddy's legs and all. "Whoops, sorry sweetheart."

"Wait, what's going on?" Kairi asked, getting up herself. "How long have I been gone?"

"Well," Sora said, looking at his old friend, scratching the side of his face. "A lot of things have happened since you last came over last year."

"Like what?" Kairi asked, placing the pup in her arms down and straightening to cross her arms and look at the couple with waiting eyes.

"Do you want to explain this Sora, or me?" Riku asked, coming over to the table to sit down—this might take a while.

"I'll do it," Sora sighed as he motioned Kairi to sit back down. "Alright, last year I had my third litter."

"Uh-huh, I can tell," Kairi nodded, looking at the three younger pups than their five other siblings.

"Well, also Terra, you remember Terra? Well he found and pupped a mate," Sora continued.

"Awww, he did? I kind of figured he would eventually," Kairi nodded with a soft smile. "How many pups did they have?"

"Four," Sora smiled. "3 Dominant sons and a Submissive daughter."

"Precious," Kairi cooed as she motioned for Sora to continue.

"W-Well, it turns out that Terra's mate had a twin brother, and that twin brother became a mating partner of Axel that same year," Sora said, making sure Kairi followed as she nodded, signaling she was. "Turns out though, why he actually did that was for a deal they had when his twin, his name's Ven, went into heat earlier than normal and that his brother, his name's Roxas, had thought an aggressive Dominant was going to get him. So he made a deal with Axel . . ."

"Wait, wait, was it 'you sniff out my brother and I'll give you me'?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah," Sora nodded. "Roxas offered Axel his time in heat if he helped find his brother. Well, not to worry, because Ven was with Terra and so in no real danger, but they ended up finding them a little too late. Still, Axel helped find Ven so Roxas held up his end and so, come his heat, he let Axel have him."

"Okay," Kairi said with a nod, this was starting to get juicy.

"So they mated, and yada, yada, Axel actually stayed the whole heat with Roxas and when it was over they parted their ways," Sora said, waving his hand.

"Rare—from what I've heard from you," Kairi said, looking at Riku before turning her attention back to Sora.

"Anyways other things were happening as well, Ven was with Roxas because Roxas had thought Terra was an aggressive Dominant and so took him away before Terra could really know what happened. Terra later became a complete and utter depressed zombie. It was horrible, but anyways, Ven was already pupped and we didn't know it. How we find out was when I had went to the Birthing section to have my 3rd litter."

"Uh-huh," Kairi replied, somehow managing to keep up with the story.

"Well, also during that time Terra's dad did something to him that sent him into a coma of sorts," Sora continued.

"That Elder?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah," Sora nodded. "So it was even worse, especially for Riku and Axel, anyways, me and Riku found Ven and his brother and told them about Terra and so now everyone knew and things weren't on good terms with Axel and Roxas 'cause Roxas had asked Axel to tell Terra about his brother, Ven, but he didn't 'cause he didn't want to lose Terra."

"Ewh," Kairi hissed.

"Yeah," Sora chuckled lightly. "Well somehow, we still don't know how, Terra woke up and then, yay, him and Ven get back together. Roxas and Axel still aren't on good terms though. Well, after Ven had his pups he was sent to the Dominant section, with his mate, to raise them. Roxas, however, had to go back to the Submissive section."

"Awww, not the twins," Kairi commented.

"Yeah, it was pretty sad," Sora sighed. "But anyways we eventually came to see Roxas every now and then, but one time, when he was in the In Between section after visiting his brother, he ran into Axel, who was lonely beyond understanding. They both felt the same so they talked for a little while, but that was before Roxas fell over."

"What was wrong?" Kairi asked, her eyes widening.

Sora licked his dry lips and hoped he was getting everything correct. He had heard this entire story from Ven himself, who was told by Roxas—so it shouldn't be too far off from the truth.

"He went into labor," Sora replied, Kairi then giving off an 'oh'. "Now Ven told me that Roxas wasn't thought to be able to carry after a rough first pregnancy."

"Yeah, I've heard about those," Kairi nodded.

"Anyways he did, and the odd thing was, was that he had conceived when he mated with Axel," Sora said holding up his index finger. "Roxas had somehow managed to carry two fully-grown pups for 9 months."

"Huh, I've never heard of such a case," Kairi said, shaking her head.

"I know, right," Sora said with a nod. "So Roxas gave birth to Axel's pups and Axel thinks they're another Dominant's, knowing that things just didn't add up. So Axel became incredibly angry and Roxas thought it was at the pups, so he ran and hid back in the Submissive section. But the thing was . . . he birthed two male _Dominants_."

"Then why did he run back to the Submissive section?" Kairi asked. "It's against the law to raise a Dominant in the Submissive section."

"Because he was afraid of Axel," Sora continued. "So he stayed there for about 7 months, not even telling his brother if he was okay. Eventually though he came around and showed us the pups. Now, from what Riku's told us, he's nesting with Axel."

"Yeah," Riku nodded. "He didn't look too happy, but he brought a lot of his belongings over."

"So then . . . Axel now knows those pups are his?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah," Riku nodded. "When I spoke to him he told me he claimed Roxas because he couldn't stand the thought of him being with another Dominant."

"Strange," Kairi spoke up, leaning back in her seat. "I can't see Axel like that. To me, he's like the other Dominants; not giving a care, and leaving the pups with the Submissive."

"I thought the same thing," Riku said. "But he's certainly surprised us all. Now he's trying to get Roxas and the pups to feel at home. He wants them to, and he really wants to be a part of the pups' lives."

"So has be mated himself to Roxas?" Sora asked, a smile wide and hoping.

"No," Riku shook his head.

"What?" Sora looked like a confused puppy. "But you said—?"

"I know," Riku sighed out. "But Axel's still working on some things. He may still want to go out prowling so he's not fully mated to Roxas, though he's made sure Roxas is mated to him."

"Wait . . ." Kairi halted them as she looked at the two. "So you're saying Axel has a Submissive living with him . . . as a mate . . . just so no other Dominant takes him, but he's free to go out prowling while Roxas . . . can't?"

"Yeah," Riku sighed.

"That's hardly fair," Sora grumbled, crossing his arms.

"I know, but that's Axel for ya," Riku sighed, rolling his eyes. "Thinking about himself before others."

"That's controlling over the poor Submissive if you ask me," Kairi commented, crossing her arms as well.

"Wait, so will he pup other Submissives now?" Sora asked.

"He said he wasn't going to, but I'm not sure if he'll pup Roxas again either," Riku replied.

"I see," Sora nodded. "Axel really needs to get his priorities straight."

"You think?" Riku sighed. "Maybe Axel will come around though. He's never had to deal with a Submissive or pups at home. You never know. Maybe this is for the best—especially for him."

"Maybe," Kairi sighed. "Well, at least those pups will be raised by both parents."

"Yeah . . . before Axel's decided he's had enough and leaves, like the other Dominants," Sora muttered his opinion.

"You don't know what Axel'll do until he does it alright," Riku said, he didn't want to give up hope on his friend that he'll do the right thing.

"He better surprise us for the better then," Sora said with a nod.

* * *

><p>Roxas let out a sigh, he was finally finished unpacking. He just hoped Axel didn't mind him moving a few things around and such so both their belongings could fit in this nest. Roxas was actually a little surprised with the nest. Once he cleaned a few things it was bigger than it looked, enough room for the pups to run around and play when they got older and started walking.<p>

It was almost like the place he was raised in—that . . . Zexion owned now. He often wondered how he and the girls were doing, but knowing Zexion he knew they were doing fine. He was a good Submissive and very well organized.

Turning his gaze he looked to see his pups sound asleep against one another in their cradling nest that Axel had put up. It was really nice—how much he tried to help out, not that Roxas wanted it or anything. He frankly thought he'd just have to stay in the nest all the time and take care of the grounds and the pups, but Axel surprised him in wanting to help out as well.

Still, he was glad the redhead left and gave him some time alone. He needed it. It had been 5 days since Axel left Roxas and Roxas hoped he'd stay gone for more, maybe at least a week. He needed this time alone to clear his head and get settled in with the pups, but still . . . just what was Axel doing away right now?

Was he with other Submissives since his own was being so mean and snappy? That could certainly be it, but he did say it was hard to be around other Submissives because his mind was filled with him, or something like that. Was it now? Roxas sorta hoped it was, just to torment the stupid Dominant, especially for all he's made him do so far.

That and Roxas was getting this feeling where he couldn't stand the thought of Axel being with another Submissive, not that the stupid Dominant was rubbing off on him, only because it wasn't healthy for someone like Axel you know? To have that many lovers. So that's what Roxas told himself.

Roxas was brought out of his thoughts once he turned to see his pups' eyes opening and soon they were moving around, trying to sit up and look at the new place they were in that they were just getting used to. Of course it also killed Roxas to see his pups looking around for their other parent—Zexion, and even their sisters. They had grown up with them and now that they were suddenly gone in their lives . . . well . . . Roxas hoped his pups would eventually forgive him one day.

"Hey you two," Roxas smiled as he took off his dust jacket and came to kneel down to the two who only held out their hands to their daddy. "How's things going on your end? Settled in yet? No? . . . me neither."

He reached out and petted each of their fuzzy little red heads. Both were each so cute and just looking at them, Roxas wanted more. But then again, just thinking of more pups meant he'd have to mate with Axel to get them . . . because that bastard wouldn't let him be with another Dominant, but _no_, _he_ could be with other Submissives, tch, jerk.

With a sigh Roxas got up and wiped his hands. He looked around for something to do, but found none. He had unpacked, cleaned up the place, fed, changed, and played with his pups. He officially had nothing to do right now.

"Well this is great," Roxas groaned. "What am I going to do now? I suppose I could go out somewhere with the pups, but . . . Axel'll probably get on me, or something. Don't want any contact with that idiot right now so . . ."

With another sigh Roxas went over to sit down at the table and just lounge, dwelling in his thoughts. Well, that was until a voice brought him out of them.

"The place looks different."

"Hhh, back already?" Roxas groaned, not even bothering on turning around to that mangy mutt of a Dominant.

"What's this? A Submissive?"

Roxas froze, his eyes widening as he cautiously turned around and looked to see a tall, and much older, Dominant standing at the entrance of the nesting grounds, just looking around casually. He had no clue who this Dominant was, but as he looked at him he found out that he strangly resembled Terra quite a bit.

"Who are you? !" Roxas asked, jumping to his feet and coming to stand before his pups' cradling nest.

"A Dominant, that's all you need to know," the older Dominant smiled, almost sinisterly at Roxas, his golden eyes upon him, even as he stepped into the nesting ground and walked around—too casually for Roxas' tastes. "You look like my brother's mate you know. It's uncanny how much you resemble him. Tell me, are you related?"

"Are—Are you talking about Ven?" Roxas asked, still keeping his guards up, something about this older Dominant spelt danger—much danger.

"Ventus, yes, that's his name," the Dominant nodded, his silver locks framing his faces before he pushed one behind his ear. "What is your name?"

"You don't need to know," Roxas said, a bit snappy.

"So snappy," the older Dominant chuckled, his eyes soon falling on what the Submissive was trying to guard—two young pups, two young pups who awfully resembled their sire. "So has Axel finally taken a mate?"

"What?" Roxas asked, he didn't like the way the Dominant was looking at him, that smile just creeped him out.

"Those pups are definitely his," the Dominant said, motioning to the pups the Submissive was trying to guard.

"They—They are, so go away!" Roxas demanded. "Y-Yes, Axel's my mate, and I don't know when he'll be back."

"Oh, that's a shame," the Dominant feigned a pout. "Wouldn't want those poor little pups to be raised by a single parent. That can never be good."

"Why are you here?" Roxas asked. "Terra hasn't lived here in a while."

"I know that," the older said, tilting his chin up. "But I like to keep track of Terra and all his friends, just because I want to."

"You don't need to," Roxas said.

"I know that," the Dominant grinned, baring his sharp teeth, loving the way the Submissive easily became defensive with ever _supposedly_ threatening gesture he made.

"S-So be on your way," Roxas said, hating how defenseless he sounded—maybe he wanted Axel to come back right now, yeah, no 'maybe's he did want him to come back right now.

"I don't think I will," the Dominant said, ignoring the Submissive's warnings as he looked around the place again. "You must have just moved here. I haven't seen you before. Trying to make the place home I see."

Roxas didn't say anything this time, just kept his guards up and glared at the Dominant who only chuckled.

"Alright fine, don't speak," the tanned Dominant chuckled. "It's better that way."

Roxas turned his gaze off the Dominant for a bit to see his little pups clinging onto him, trying to get a good grip on his clothes to stand up and lean against him. Roxas placed a comforting hand on them before turning back to glare at the Dominant who hadn't moved an inch.

"Tell me, are you happy here? Really? In the Dominant section," The Dominant asked.

Roxas only looked down and bit his lip. He didn't want to speak to the Dominant, but he didn't have to. The look was already on his face.

"Leaving the Submissive section must have been hard on you. Shame," the Dominant sighed. "I know Axel and I'll bet you can't stand him, am I right?"

Roxas just continued to stare at the Dominant who looked about 30 or so.

"Thought as much," the Dominant chuckled. "Well, why don't you come with me? I have 3 other Submissives that will make you feel at home, if at home is what you wish to feel."

"What?" Roxas blinked. "No!"

"Hhhrmm, you are new here," the Dominant sighed sadly, shaking his head like Roxas had done something wrong that he was unaware of. "Listen, you do not deny anything I say because I am the eldest son of an Elder."

"An Elder?" Roxas whispered, he knew about them, but he never really met any of them—much less a relative of theirs, well . . . that'd make Terra one, wouldn't it?

"That's right Submissive," the older Dominant looked slightly annoyed now. "Ever since I was young I got what I wanted, that rule still applies now. You're a very beautiful Submissive and I've been looking for another one anyways."

"I—I can't be your Submissive!" Roxas defended, though he was afraid beyond all reason now, before this pup of a Elder—they who ruled their kind. "I-I've already been claimed."

"I can fix that," the older Dominant chuckled, licking his caramel lips and sharp fangs.

"W-What?" Roxas gasped, gulping hard as the Dominant started walking towards him—he had the worst luck with Dominants now didn't he?

"All I have to do," the Dominant said, now looking straight down at the shorter and younger blonde Submissive, his hand coming up to look at the healing mark on his neck. "Is kill your Dominant."

"No!" Roxas gasped, trying to back away, but if he did too far he'd end up tripping over his pups' cradling nest.

"Oh, and you care about your current mate?" the silver-haired Dominant asked.

"He—He's my pups' sire, of course I care!" Roxas bit back, knowing it was risky to snap at a Dominant, but he had no other choice, he was trapped in a corner and had to lash out.

"I see," the Dominant nodded, a smirk crossing his features as he brought his hand up from Roxas' neck to his cheek. "Then, if you bore my pups, would you care about me?"

"What? !" Roxas gasped only gasping again as the Dominant took a hold of his torso and quickly hefted him up over his shoulder like it was nothing. "N-No! Stop! My pups!" Roxas cried out as the Dominant turned to leave the nesting grounds, himself reaching out to his pups who quickly started up their cries from hearing the tone of their daddy.

"Either I kill them or leave them," the Dominant said, halting for Roxas to make the decision.

Roxas gasped and swallowed hard. He wouldn't . . . would he? Roxas began to shake, the sound of his pups cries and their defenseless forms broke him. He could feel the tears starting to fall and he couldn't do a thing about it. This was really happening.

"No!" Roxas cried, continuing to struggle against the Dominant who, once again, began walking off and out of the nesting ground, forcing the Submissive to leave behind everything; his belongings, his mate, even his defenseless pups.


	27. Trouble

**Daughter Of The Revolution: Woooooow, over 10,000 hits . . . you guys rock my freakin' socks off! ! ! XD New chapter, enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>"Alright Roxas, whether you like it or not, I'm back," Axel sighed, walking back into the nest with his hands in his pockets. "I thought about giving you a week to do whatever you want, but I wanted to see the pups so I came a little early."<p>

Axel stopped in his tracks and looked around. Roxas was nowhere to be found. So he looked around the nest more, but he wasn't there.

_He couldn't have left could he?_ Axel thought to himself, a slight panic swelling up in his chest as he darted towards the cradling nest to see if the pups were still there, if they were then Roxas was . . . if they weren't then Roxas . . .

"Damn it boys, be there, be there, be there," Axel pleaded as he ran up to the pups' nest and looked inside to see them—both of them, staring around before looking up at him with tear-stained cheeks.

The moment their eyes met their sire they began crying, and it wasn't the afraid crying they used to do, no, they were crying because their daddy was gone and they wanted him back, and strangely, Axel could tell.

"Oh, Shh, shh, boys don't cry," Axel said, reaching in the cradling nest to pick the both up and hold them close. "Don't worry, I'll find your daddy, just be quiet."

The pups surprisingly were cooed back to sleep in their sire's arms and Axel couldn't help but smile at the sight in his arms. Both boys were leaning against each other, their heads gently resting against his evenly rising chest. The sound of his heart lulling them to sleep.

"Damn it," Axel quietly hissed. "Where the hell'd you go Roxas?"

* * *

><p>Roxas gasped as he felt his side hit the ground, like someone just tipped him over like a barrel. Groaning he looked up and found three sets of worried eyes looking down at him, they were Submissives.<p>

"There's number four," a voice spoke up and Roxas immediately recognized the voice as that damn Dominant who took him away from his home and pups. "Now take care of him, he's a little drained."

At that the Dominant turned on his heel and left his Submissives. Roxas groaned again as he attempted to sit up, greatly thankful for the three sets of hands trying to help him up easily.

"Thank-you," Roxas nodded, turning to look at the other Submissives; two girls and a boy.

The two girls looked much older than him, probably by a good number of years, but the boy looked only a little years older than him, maybe 5.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked, he was pupped, not by much, but Roxas could tell it was from last heat.

"Y-Yeah," Roxas groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You must be new," one of the girls said, both were blondes so . . .

"Poor thing," the other girl said, shaking her head, she was also pupped, but Roxas couldn't tell how far along she was since women could become pupped any time, outside of heat or not—either way, she looked to have been pupped longer than the male.

"What?" Roxas asked. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know what Dominant took you?" the male asked.

"Not really," Roxas said, shaking his head. "All he said was that he was the eldest of an Elder."

"Xemnas," the blonde, who wasn't carrying, spoke up.

"What?" Roxas asked, looking at her.

"His name's Xemnas," the blonde, who _was_ carrying, said. "His father is Xehanort, he's one of the 8 Elders."

"So," Roxas snapped, feeling that familiar sting in his eyes. "Just because his father's an Elder, he thinks he can do anything he wants? !"

Roxas saw the looks on the other three's faces. They all only bowed their heads, the look in their eyes was sadness and now Roxas was sorry he blew up like that.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend any of you guys, but," Roxas sniffed, trying to hide his sobs as he rubbed his eyes. "I just . . . I had a mate, and pups."

"I'm sorry," the pupped one spoke up. "Even some of us did."

"W-What?" Roxas asked, looking wide-eyed at everyone.

The blonde, who wasn't pupped, sighed and looked at the other two.

"These two," she said, pointing to the other two who looked hurt about the subjects of mates and pups. "They had mates and pups, just like you."

"Well," the pupped blonde said with a sigh. "I had a mate, but not any pups yet."

"I had a mate," the boy said. "And a pup . . . but . . . Xemnas came, and . . ."

"You don't have to say anything, if you don't want to," Roxas said, holding up his hands.

"No, no," the pupped blonde said as she shook her head enough to where a smile fell on her lips, even though it was small. "It's alright. Since you're one of us now, it's alright."

Roxas didn't like how they referred to him as 'one of us' now, but he didn't say anything. He just listened.

"I was newly mated," the blonde said as she smiled softly at Roxas, her hand coming up to her protruding belly to gently rub it. "We didn't get a chance to start a family yet because Xemnas came and demanded he have me. My mate tried to fight him, but . . . he was killed. Now . . . this will be my 3rd litter with Xemnas."

The blonde pulled out another smile before it quickly vanished and Roxas turned to the other two. The blonde, who wasn't pupped, sighed and said—

"I was Xemnas' first Submissive. I never had any mates besides him, and I've just had my 3rd litter."

Then everyone turned to the boy who sighed and looked at them, timidly.

"I'm Xemnas' last Submissive, well . . . now you are, but before, I was lucky enough to be mated to a very nice Dominant and we even had a young Submissive son. My life was great, but when we were visiting some friends of hers, in the In Between section . . . Xemnas saw me and so took me, killed my mate, and left our pup to die alone—defenseless. This . . ." he motioned to his carrying body. "Is my second litter with Xemnas, my first I miscarried."

Roxas bit his lip and tried to calm himself. What they were saying was that he was going to become just like them, and he did NOT want that. Roxas also couldn't help notice how the ones who had mates said that their mate was killed by Xemnas, at least his wasn't, right?

"U-Uh, might I ask," Roxas swallowed hard, afraid of the truth. "Does—Does Xemnas always kill the mates, if we should have one?"

"Yes," the pupped blonde said, her eyes hard on him, but there was sorrow in them.

Roxas sucked in a pained breath as he bowed his head. The other came closer to him and patted his back as he let out his tears. He didn't mean to, not in front of them, but he couldn't help himself.

"He-He's going to kill my mate?" Roxas cried out, covering his face as the others gently rubbed him.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but he does that," the blonde, who wasn't pupped, said. "Because he wants to claim you _wholly_."

Roxas inhaled a shaky breath as he brought his hand up to his neck where Axel had claimed him. Even though he wasn't on good terms with Axel right now he didn't want the Dominant to die. No! Nothing like that.

"My mate . . . my pups," Roxas cried, hunching over to bawl again, the others still there for comfort.

"We're sorry, really," the pupped blonde said with a sigh.

"Don't be," Roxas sighed out, trying to control his breathing as he looked at everyone, trying to wipe away his tears to look at them. "It's none of our faults. I'm Roxas by the way."

"Aurora," the pupped blonde said with a smile.

"Ella," the blonde who wasn't pupped said.

"Reks," the pupped boy said with a small smile.

* * *

><p>"Riku!"<p>

Riku and Sora turned to find Axel running towards them with something in his arms. He dodged their pups as he came up to them and looked at them with the worst look he ever could.

"Axel, what happened?" Riku asked, suddenly Terra, who had came over for a short visit, noticed this and so turned to them.

"Are those the pups?" Sora asked, looking at the two little ones who were clinging desperately to their papa. "Roxas already trusting you enough to hold them?"

"No, it's not like that!" Axel said, shaking his head.

"Axel, what's wrong?" Terra asked, seeing the look on Axel's face.

"Roxas is MISSING!" Axel gasped out, looking panicked.

"What happened to him? !" Sora asked, his eyes wide.

"I don't know," Axel said, shaking his head. "Nothing was really out of place, but there's no way in hell Roxas would leave his pups!"

"Terra, do you think he's with Ven and the pups?" Riku asked, looking at Terra who looked just as confused as everyone else.

"I—I don't know," Terra said, shaking his head. "But why would he leave his pups?"

"That's the wrong thing here," Sora said.

"Well, please, just go check," Riku said.

"I will," Terra nodded as he turned and darted off as quick as he could.

"Is there anything else Axel, that we need to know?" Riku asked the panicked redhead who only shook his head.

"I—I can't think of anything else, I swear to God," Axel said, bowing his head.

Sora noticed how distressed Axel looked and so made to take the pups away from him. It'd be better if Axel wasn't holding anything important in this state.

"Here, let me take them," Sora said, reaching out to the pups, but the pups quickly clung tighter to their papa and started up their water-works again.

"I'm sorry Sora," Axel apologized. "They won't let go of me unless Roxas is here."

"I understand," Sora nodded. "Let's just . . . hope Roxas is with Ven and his pups."

"And if he's not?" Axel asked

"I don't know," Sora sighed. "The only thought I have is that he was taken by another Dominant."

"The hell why? !" Axel growled. "I'm his mate! I fucking claimed him!"

"We know, alright," Riku said, trying to calm the Dominant down before he hurt himself or his pups. "Just . . . take it easy. It was only a suggestion."

"I'll kill him!" Axel swore, shaking his head. "If another Dominant took Roxas, I'll kill him!"

* * *

><p>"Kids don't go too deep," Ven said, standing ankle-deep in the river, watching his young pups splash around in the water, some even managing to walk into the deeper parts.<p>

Ven noticed one particular pup, the oldest, going too deep into the waters. So he quickly walked over there, trying to go after him.

"No!" he said. "Squall! Get back here!"

But before he could grab him the pup fell into a drop-off and Ven could go no more because he couldn't swim. Ven gasped, pacing back and forth as he watched his young pup struggle to stay afloat, he didn't know how to swim either.

"N-No!" Ven gasped, looking around for anyone else that knew how to swim. "S-Someone help! Please! My pup! He can't swim!"

Ven was only a half a second from jumping in after his pup because he was his parent and he'd rather die with him than not try and help him at all, but someone came and quickly took up the pup and saved him from drowning.

"Oh my god, thank-you!" Ven cried, running up to the man who held out Squall to Ven so he could take him up and squeeze all the water he inhaled out of him. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," the man said, smiling down at the young mother who cried and held his pup close while his other three gathered around his legs, afraid for their brother. "You should really teach him how to swim. It'll save you worry, over him."

"I know," Ven nodded, inhaling a shaky breath, and wiping away his tears. "But I can't swim, so I can't teach them."

"Do you have a mate?" the older Dominant asked.

"Yes," Ven nodded.

"Then I'm sure they can teach them, that is—if they know how to swim," the tanned Dominant said with a nod.

"I—I think Terra does know how to swim," Ven sniffed with a nod.

"Good, then next time ask him to teach the pups," the Dominant said with a nod.

"Don't you think they're too young?" Ven asked, looking down at them.

"No, of course not," the Dominant said, a sly grin growing on his features and he came and took up Squall in Ven's grasp, lifting him up high to get a better look at him.

Ven looked at the Dominant curiously as he held his pup. Squall only looked down at the older Dominant holding him, the look in his eyes was uneasiness and soon he shifted to where he wanted his daddy to hold him again.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ven said, noticing the want in his pup as he reached out to be held by him again and away from the older Dominant. "He's usually not like this to strangers."

"Really?" the tanned Dominant asked, pulling the pup back towards his chest and peering down at him with a golden gaze the pup didn't like. "What is he usually like?"

"Reserved," Ven said, trying to reach up his hands and take up the pup, but the older Dominant seemed intent on keeping him in his arms only a little longer. "Sir, I better have him back before he starts crying."

"Well, might as well let him learn to remain calm around strangers, don't you say?" the older Dominant said, glancing at Ven for a little while before looking at the pup who's face was quickly scrunching into that of dislike.

"I—I guess," Ven said, feeling his three other pups crowd around his legs and look up at the stranger who had their oldest brother—even they didn't seem to fond of him.

"VEN!"

Ven turned to see his mate at the bank of the river, not too far from them, where he stood ankle-deep in the water. Ven was a little surprised with how high Terra's tone was, he had jumped when he heard it. But what surprised him even more was that Terra's usual calm features were turned into a hateful snarl—it wasn't at him was it? It wasn't because he wasn't watching their pup close enough and that, because of that, he almost drowned, right?

"Get the HELL away from that MAN!" Terra growled, baring his teeth as he marched into the water where the others stood and took a tight hold of Ven, pulling him behind him.

"T-Terra wha—?" Ven gasped once more as Terra pushed him back, he's never been this rough before and Ven was confused, but still, he took up the pups and trotted back towards the dry land, where he had the pups' towels.

"Give me my son, NOW!" Terra growled, his eyes glowing an even more gold as he gazed at the older Dominant who looked unmoved and undaunted, continually patting little Squall's back who started to cry, especially after hearing his papa shout like never before.

"Come now Terra, you've made my grandson cry," the Dominant said, keeping his gaze on the crying pup who was scared and confused, especially around the two older Dominants.

"GIVE me my SON!" Terra growled, bringing out his claws, ready to fight if need be.

Terra didn't like it; he didn't like it at ALL. Just seeing his father holding his son set a rage in him like nothing else. Especially with the way he smirked at him, his golden gaze on him like always and then he gazed at his son just like he had him when he was younger, he couldn't take it!

Terra struck, right near his father's head, but the old Dominant was fast and he quickly dodged it, jumping back, Squall still in hand.

"Give him BACK!" Terra cried out, roaring as he saw red and just attacked.

Ven gasped and quickly took all his pups close to him and pulled them against him, so they didn't have to see their father like this. It scared him and he was sure they'd become scared. His eldest, Squall, that the older Dominant had, was already crying, his face all red and his arms reaching out to his papa as he tried to get him back.

Sure Ven had seen Terra fight before. It was against his own brother, Vanitas, but still, he could tell Terra was going easy and it was softer hits, but this . . . it was as if Terra couldn't control his own body and he was destroying everything in his path just to strike the Dominant who had their son. It scared Ven, it did, beyond all reasons it scared him and maybe it was because Terra didn't seem Terra.

Instead of a passive Dominant, Terra seemed to turn, before Ven and their pups' eyes, into this angry, threatening, _aggressive_ Dominant. And all the other Dominant did was smirk and dodge his attacks; sometimes he blocked them with such a strength that it only infuriated Terra more.

"T-Terra stop," Ven whispered out through trembling lips, seeing how far Terra was losing himself, it was almost as if he could see the Dominant's dark aura radiating off of him, the more angry he got. "Terra stop!"

This time it was louder, but Ven felt it fell on deaf ears so he cried harder.

"TERRA—!"

"Shut up Ven!" Terra snapped, not even taking his eyes off of his father who stood some feet away from him, petting Squall in his arms' head in a comforting motion, though the boy only continued to cry. "You don't know this man, or what he can do!"

At that Terra struck again and Ven gasped. Biting his bottom lip Ven turned to his trembling pups hugged against him and he patted each of their heads. Holding them close Ven continued to watch Terra struggle to get their oldest pup out of the older Dominant's hand, but it seemed whatever he tried, it wasn't working.

"Damn it!" Terra cried out, he was growing more frustrated each second he couldn't get his child out of his father's grasp.

"You're too slow Terra," Xehanort 'tsk'ed. "You'll never get your pup like that."

Terra growled and watched his father run his bony fingers through his Squall's brown hair, the boy was still crying. He watched as his father picked up a brown lock of the boy's head and look at it before looking at Terra and smirking.

"He looks like what you used to look like . . . Terra," he said.

"DAMN YOU! !" Terra cried out, charging him again and this time, managing to clash against him, but Xehanort easily held him off.

"Now, now Terra," Xehanort spoke again. "Are you trying to attack me or get your pup back? You can't focus on both."

"What? !" Terra growled, his eyes flashing a dangerous shade of gold and black veins appeared, though Terra was unaware of them, Ven was not.

"Terra!" Ven cried out, seeing how Terra struggled the veins only worsened, he didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was—the older Dominant seemed pleased.

"Beautiful," Xehanort purred, seeing the black veins stretching across his middle pup was a lovely sight indeed, especially for him.

"Give me back my pup damn it!" Terra cried out, bringing up his leg to kick at the Dominant, but that was his downfall—literally.

Xehanort predicted the move and quickly swung Terra's footing out from under him, thus making Terra hit the shallow waters back-first with a loud splash. The wind was knocked out of the Dominant and shock was written all over his features as well as confusion. He was dazed, his high quickly falling as his rage dissipated with the rise of his confusion.

"Terra!" Ven cried out, standing up straight as he watched his mate fall and now just lie there in the shallow waters that only came up to his ears.

"Too rushed, don't you say—Terra?" Xehanort said, kneeling over his fallen son who only gasped, suddenly feeling a miserable weakness.

Xehanort sighed before he took the pup in his arms and placed him next to Terra, the pup automatically clinging onto his papa's chest and weeping on him. Before he left, the old Dominant knelt down towards his son and wiped his bangs off his face. He smiled, watching the black veins appear from his touch, causing the young Dominant much pain before his touch left.

"Keep to that rage Terra," Xehanort said as he turned and walked off. "You're nothing without it."

"T-Terra!" Ven cried out as he bid his pups stay on dry land as he jumped into the water and ran up to his mate.

Before Ven even reached him, he watched Terra quickly take up his crying pup and stand on his feet, holding the crying thing close. Ven came up and Terra quickly pushed Squall in his arms before he marched off passed him.

"Terra?" Ven asked, he knew his mate was angry over the loss, but what exactly happened.

Terra came ashore and looked down at his three pups that looked about ready to cry. He sighed before inhaling a hot breath. He turned around to Ven, his scowl still on his face.

"I don't want you EVER associating yourself with that man!" Terra pointed, his voice demanding and it made Ven submit more than ever before—almost reminding him of how aggressive Vanitas was.

"W-Why?" Ven dared asked.

"Because I said so!" Terra shouted, making Ven and the pups cringe at his tone.

Terra was still panting out his rage before Ven shut up and remained silent. Letting him air out. He watched Terra's harsh features slowly soften before his brows crashed against each other, his eyes closing tight and head bowing.

"Who was that Terra?" Ven asked, feeling he could speak now.

"My father," Terra muttered, his tone almost a whine as he looked away from Ven, feeling ashamed he had lost in front of his own family.

"Your . . . father," Ven lightly gasped, his eyes widening as he looked down at the calming oldest in his arms.

"He wishes you and the pups harm, I know it, so please . . . please don't go near him again," Terra now pretty much pleaded as he came up to them, his eyes pleading with Ven silently.

"Al-Alright," Ven nodded, still unsure of what to think of the way Terra acted towards his father.

Terra inhaled before bowing his head. Ven only looked on his mate with concern.

"Terra, what's the matter?" he asked, bringing his hand up to touch his cheek. "Why are you like this?"

"I just didn't expect to see hi—" Terra stopped himself from talking about his father by biting his bottom lip, he didn't need this, not now. "Ven . . . your brother's gone missing."

"Roxas? !" Ven gasped, his eyes going wide and his heart nearly stopping. "Why? How? What happened? !"

"We don't know Ven," Terra nodded. "We thought he was with you, but he left the pups. They're with Axel, just . . . no Roxas."

"My god!" Ven gasped, covering his mouth before shaking his head.

He wanted to cry, but he couldn't, not now. So many things happened that he just didn't know what to do. What could he do? What could he do?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Daughter Of The Revolution<span>: Okay so I've thought long and hard about it . . . and here are the results . . . most of them :/**

_**Terra and Ven's pups**_

**Oldest son: Squall**

**Middle son: Balthier**

**Youngest son: Irvine (maybe, still don't know 'cause that's two pups in the same family from VIII so . . . :/, for now it is though :) )**

**Daughter: Namine**

_**Axel and Roxas' pups**_

**Oldest: Reno**

**Youngest: Peter (yes, from Peter Pan 'cause I'm not that skilled in thinking up redheads from Final Fantasy XD)**

**And as for _Riku and Sora's_? . . . I'm still thinking X3 Hey! Give me a break! There are EIGHT pups in their family!**

**So yeah, just thought you guys might want to know :) Thanx for all the suggestions, I loved them!**


	28. How Things Are

"So Roxas' not with you?" Riku asked, watching as Terra, Ven, and their pups came over to his and Sora's nesting ground.

"No, he's not," Terra said, coming to sit down, looking very worn.

"What's the matter?" Riku asked, looking at Ven and then at Terra. "Terra, you don't look so good."

"He . . . had a run in with his father," Ven spoke out slowly, casting his eyes down.

"Your father? !" Riku gasped, looking at Terra with greater concern now. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just forget about me," Terra muttered. "Focus on getting Roxas back."

"I agree," Sora nodded, looking over to where Axel sat, his pups at his feet who was currently playing with Sora's youngest litter. "Axel's not looking so good himself."

"I'll bet," Riku groaned, nearing pulling out his hair. "I'd be too if something happened to my mate. God, where do we start to look? A Dominant more or likely took him, I know it."

"If we have to search the entire Dominant section then we will!" Terra said, his tone higher and demanding than normal that it startled the others.

"Hhh, Terra's right—it's all we got," Riku sighed.

"Then let's hurry," Ven said, nodding. "I want to find my brother."

* * *

><p>"So these are all your pups?" Roxas asked, smiling down at them all as they crowded around him, the newbie.<p>

"Yes," Ella said, nodding at the young Submissive as she and Reks worked in the kitchen to fix something for all their little mouths.

"So, who's are whose?" Roxas asked, looking at them.

"Let's see," Ella sighed, wiping her hands and looking at the numerous pups to locate here. "Those three older ones, right there, I had in my first litter. The two boys are Dominant while the girl is Submissive, and then I had those three in my second litter. The boy and girl are Submissive, except for the youngest girl right there, and then I hade those four my last litter. The oldest girl and boy are Dominants while the other two are Submissive."

"And those two are from my first little," Aurora said, pointing to them. "Both the boy and girl are Dominant. My second litter is right there, again, a boy and a girl, but they're both Submissive this time. Now I'm expecting my 3rd litter, so I wonder how many I'll get."

"So you had 10 pups Ella?" Roxas asked, looking at the blonde with wide eyes, impressed.

"Yes, I somehow managed it," she said with a chuckle as she and Reks brought out the pups' snacks. "Knowing our Dominant, he's going to want more out of all of us."

"Tell me about it," Aurora chuckled. "I still get this feeling he's trying to breed an army."

"It wouldn't surprise me a bit, but he's going to need a lot more Dominants for that," Ella nodded.

"Let's see, Ella had 5 Dominants and 5 Submissives, and Aurora had 2 Dominants and 2 Submissives," Roxas calculated, using his fingers. "So yeah, they're about even right now."

"Yep," Aurora sighed. "You know what that means—Xemnas will be pushing and pressuring us to bear him more Dominants. Him and his father are just the same."

"You've met his father?" Roxas asked, looking at the three.

"Well, our pups have," Ella said, rolling her shoulders. "He doesn't pay us any mind unless we're carrying. Thank God I didn't have to see him while I was last carrying. We might be due for another visit, so keep that in mind Roxas."

"I—I will," Roxas nodded, feeling a little nervous now—especially if he was going to be meeting an Elder, an _actual_ Elder, soon. "S-So, when will Xemnas, you know . . ."

"Take you?" Ella asked.

"I-It's not after he kills my mate is it?" Roxas asked.

"Well, usually when he took us our mate was with us and so quickly killed them off," Aurora spoke up. "Your case is different so I don't know."

"I'm going to say he won't wait," Ella said, making Roxas shiver. "He likes taking his Submissives all at once, so it'll probably be after Reks, here, has his litter because he's the last to carry."

"Well, that's a little whiles from now, so he might already have killed your mate by then," Reks said, glancing at Roxas and then glancing away.

Roxas bowed his head in sorrow. He really didn't want to be here anymore than he already had been. He was concerned about his pups, and about Axel. And he did NOT want to wait around and get taken by that stupid Dominant who dared take him away from his family.

"Has, any of you tried to escape?" Roxas asked, looking at them.

"Aurora did," Ella said, looking at the poor girl.

"Please, don't try," she said, not even looking Roxas in the eye. "He's a very aggressive Dominant and he'll hurt you if he catches you—and he will."

"I—I see," Roxas nodded, casting his eyes down as well. "Well, what else can I do? Wait until he kills my mate or for my mate to rescue me?"

"Would your mate do such a thing?" Ella asked.

"I don't know," Roxas shrugged. "He might . . . he's become extremely possessive over me lately."

"Is he an aggressive, or passive Dominant?" Reks asked.

"I don't know," Roxas sighed. "Aggressive maybe, but he does put up with a lot of things."

"He's stuck in between is he?" Aurora chuckled. "My mate was like that too."

"He's also got friends," Roxas nodded.

"Yes, but most Dominants wouldn't care about another Dominant's mate," Ella pointed out. "Especially if they got taken, they'd more or likely make fun of the Dominant who lost his or her mate."

"But I know his friends," Roxas nodded. "They're really caring—especially when it comes to family. And, believe it or not, they had been trying to get my mate to settle down for the longest time. They told me themselves. One of my mate's friends is Xemnas' brother, my brother's mate."

"Really?" Ella gasped. "You're already related to Xemnas?"

"Just an in-law," Roxas replied with a shrug. "Still, I can't see why Xemnas took me—it's like taking my brother, we're identical twins."

"Odd," Ella nodded. "Maybe he's jealous of his brother's mate, your twin. You are an attractive Submissive, if I do say so myself."

"I agree," Aurora smiled brightly, Reks also nodded, making poor Roxas blush.

"Oh you guys," he smiled slightly before it vanished and a frown made its way onto his face.

All three Submissives noticed the look and so quickly turned to see their Dominant come walking towards them, the pups quickly making way for him—they knew better than to crowd him.

"Welcome home father," the older pups said, bowing their heads as taught to them at an early age.

Xemnas inclined his head towards his many pups before looking at his Submissives, especially his newest addition. They all watched a sinister smirk cross his features before he came right up to Roxas, the blonde only shifted on his feet uneasily, his eyes never meeting the Dominant's.

"Getting along with the others well?" Xemnas asked, lifting Roxas' chin up. "Tell me his name," he demanded to his other Submissives.

"Roxas," Ella quickly answered, all three of them casting their eyes down in a submissive state, they all knew better than to deny him anything.

"_Roxas_," Xemnas purred, his hand coming up to caress his face. "Well Roxas, I'll let you know that I'd take you here and now if the other two weren't pupped. I'm sure they informed you I like to take _all_ my Submissives at the same time, and you're no exception. While we wait, I suppose I could look for your mate to see you free from him, but I'm a very busy man and don't have too much time for a hunt. I'll see what I can though. In the meantime, you better start to learn your place here. When I ask you a question you answer, when I tell you to perform a task, you perform it. Got it?"

Roxas didn't say anything at first and he quickly got warning and worried glances from the other Submissives. Xemnas growled in his throat before forcing Roxas to look up at him.

"Answer!" he demanded.

"Yes . . . my Dominant," Roxas bit out the words like they left a bitter taste in his mouth, and they did, but he had to say them—even though he didn't mean them at all.

"There's more like it," Xemnas grinned, baring his teeth as he bent down and gave his new Submissive a lingering kiss, Roxas of course quickly froze and took it the best he could before the Dominant pulled away, still smirking at him, and then turned to leave.

"I'll return again later," Xemnas said with a sigh as he waved dismissingly at his Submissives. "Take care of my pups."

"Yes our Dominant," all three said at once and watched him leave.

Once he was gone Roxas saw all three sigh out in relief. He sighed and looked at all of them in concern.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it . . . sooner or later," Ella said, rolling her shoulders.

"Reks just has," Aurora said. "And he's been here for about a year now, is that right Reks?"

"Yes," he said, nodding his head.

"Oh, and another thing," Ella spoke up, looking at Roxas. "Xemnas will probably pup you your next heat. He's done that to all of us after we came to be his Submissives, just saying."

_Damn it!_ Roxas cursed inwardly. _I do NOT want to carry that bastard's pups. God I swear I'll carry a hundred of Axel's if I can just get out of here!_

"We're really sorry about your predicament Roxas," Aurora apologized. "We are, we all wish we wouldn't have caught Xemnas' eye, but we did. It's what fate has beheld us. How—do you feel about pups, hm, Roxas?"

"I love pups," Roxas admitted with a nod. "But . . . it's the sires that get me."

"How many Dominants have you been with?" Ella asked.

"Two," Roxas said.

"Were they both male?" Aurora asked.

"Yes," Roxas nodded.

"How many pups?" Reks asked.

"Three," Roxas said.

"All the same sex?" Ella asked.

"Yeah," Roxas nodded, smiling at the memory of his boys. "All boys."

"Submissive or Dominant?" Aurora asked, all looking at Roxas with smiles, and it felt nice since they all shared a common interest, and that interest was puppies.

"Dominant," Roxas said.

"You've never had a Submissive before?" Aurora asked.

"No," Roxas said. "My first was a single pup and my second was twins."

"I see," Aurora smiled fondly. "Well, maybe you'll be in good standings with Xemnas. He wants more Dominants than Submissives and he wants to make sure they outnumber each other by a LOT."

"He seems like that type of Dominant," Roxas sighed, crossing his arms. "Only wanting Dominant pups. Jackass."

"Yep," Ella giggled. "He is, we've all agreed on that years ago."

"So, do you think he'll be getting more Submissives then?" Roxas asked.

"Don't know," Ella sighed, coming to sit down next to Aurora. "Me and Aurora, here, had been his only Submissives for a while, until he brought home Reks. We were slightly surprised Xemnas suddenly took interest in male Submissives, but you're only further proof, so we can't tell."

"Alright, I get it," Roxas nodded, before sighing out sadly. "Hhh, I miss my pups so much. I hope they're doing alright."

"If they're with your mate and his friends I'm sure they are," Ella nodded. "Now come on, we need to restock the water jars. Just because you're new doesn't mean you can slack off around here."

"You don't mind, do you?" Aurora asked, standing up to pick up a bucket.

"No, I don't," Roxas said, shaking his head as he picked up a bucket as well. "In fact . . . a little work will probably help me cope better. Thanks guys."

"You're very welcome Roxas," Aurora smiled, patting his head before they all walked off to get more water.

* * *

><p>Xemnas let out a sigh as he looked at the mountain before him. Gazing at the carved in stairs that seemed to lead all the way to the top didn't sit well with him, but he had no other choice but to climb them. After all, this is where his father spent most of his time, as an Elder.<p>

Xemnas himself wasn't an Elder so he couldn't be up that mountain during meetings, but he could after they were over, like the rest of the Elders' families. Xemnas would be in on those meetings one day. He was sure of it, after all, he was the eldest out of his brothers and surely his father favored the firstborn.

Reaching the top Xemnas noticed the meeting had just finished, the guards let him in, and the other Elders' families already were visiting.

"Come on, come on, say daddy, say daddy, Cloud," one of the Elders, a very young Dominant with raven locks falling past his shoulders towards the middle of his back, and bright illuminating blue eyes, was trying to get his young blue-eyed-blonde pup to speak—and the pup was already about 3 years old. "Hhh, why won't he speak to me?" the Elder suddenly brought on the expression of a kicked puppy—something he was good at.

"He speaks to me all the time daddy," the Elder's oldest pup said, a pup with fiery red hair and a blazing emerald gaze that reminded Xemnas so much of his brother's friend, Axel—whom's mate he had just taken.

"I know that," the raven-haired young Elder groaned. "But why not me? !"

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough Zack," another Elder standing next to the younger, holding the young blonde pup, said.

"I _am_ trying hard, Angeal," the Elder, named Zack, groaned slugging forward.

"There, that might be it," the older Elder, named Angeal, pointed out. "You act so much like a pup than our boy's parent that he might think you're nothing but an older sibling and so restrains himself from calling you 'daddy'."

"W-What? !" Zack gasped, his eyes wide. "You can't be serious!"

"Could be," Angeal chuckled.

"What? And he calls you 'Papa'? !" Zack grumbled. "Face it! He doesn't talk to you either!"

"Well, he does me, right Cloud?" the older pup said, looking at the blonde who only smiled softly before nodding. "I guess he just won't talk about you daddy and papa."

"Seems that way," Angeal sighed, looking down at his pup in his hands who only kept his eyes on his big green-eyed brother.

"What's your secret Lea?" Zack groaned, kneeling down before his eldest pup, looking at him with pleading eyes, begging him to tell.

"I don't know," the pup squeaked.

"Are you two still having trouble with that pup of yours?" another Elder came up, this one had long silver hair and cat-like green eyes. "What did I tell you? You two would make the worst parents."

"That's harsh, Sephiroth," Zack groaned, crossing his arms and turning his head away from him as if not to look at him.

"Harsh, but true," the tall Elder said with a sigh, keeping his eyes on the young pup.

"A-And stop staring at my pup like that!" Zack pointed. "You're freaking me out! You can't have him!"

"He's a Submissive," Sephiroth said. "There's nothing wrong with me staring at him, he's a beautiful pup."

"Yeah, I know," Zack nodded, coming to take his three-year-old out of his mate's arms and into his own as if to shield him from the older Dominant. "But you can't have him! You're way too old!"

"That didn't stop you and Angeal, now did it?" Sephiroth smirked, loving how Zack's jaw just dropped.

"That's not fair!" Zack whined, frankly—Xemnas wasn't the only one who questioned Zack's status as an Elder.

"Will you stop your whining?" another Elder, still seated on his represented chair of his family of Elders, this one had blue eyes like Zack and Angeal, but had red hair, much darker than Zack's eldest pup though. "I've had enough of it already."

"It's Zack, Genesis, you can't do anything about it," Angeal said, shrugging his shoulders with a sigh.

"Then why on God's good earth are you _mated_ to him?" Genesis asked, eyeing his best friend warily like he was some lunatic.

"Because he loves me," Zack chuckled, sticking his tongue out at the redhead who only rolled his eyes with a sigh.

Xemnas only shook his head, sighing at the scene before him as the four Elders rambled on and on. He knew they were good friends and all, all of them, but how on earth could his father deal with their rambling like that? He wondered.

Looking around Xemnas found his father speaking to two other Elders, who were close to around his own age—yes, that meant they were _true_ Elders. Yen Sid and Merlin seemed to get along with Xehanort somewhat, but it was only probably because they were all around the same age and had been Elders for a lot longer than most here.

"Father," Xemnas spoke, coming up to his father who had just finished speaking with the other two,

"Oh, Xemnas, my boy, what are you doing here?" Xehanort asked, eyeing his son with a smile.

"I've come to inform you I've taken another Submissive," Xemnas said, watching his father's smile grow more.

"Really? Now four? How many shall you have?" Xehanort asked, chuckling at his son.

"He's beautiful father," Xemnas said. "You should see him, he's very similar looking to Terra's mate if you think about it."

"Really," Xehanort nodded.

"Yes, in fact you could almost say they're twins," Xemnas smirked, he knew his father would get what he was hinting at, and judging by the way Xehanort smirked, he did.

"You've taken Ventus' twin brother," Xehanort answered.

"I have," Xemnas replied with a nod.

"What on earth possessed you to take a Submissive who looks just like your brother's mate?" Xehanort asked, curiously. "Am I to think you've become jealous?"

"No," Xemnas scoffed, he hated it when his father compared him to any of his brothers, it always perturbed him. "I care not about Terra or his mate, but I do have to say—Roxas is a beauty in his own way, but he had a mate when I took him to me."

"I presume you killed them, then?" Xehanort asked.

"No, not yet," Xemnas sighed. "It's Axel, Terra's friend."

"Oh?" Xehanort nodded, his golden irises brightening slightly as he began to walk around a bit with his eldest pup. "Whatever you do I don't want you to hurt Terra, he's certain to help his friend find his mate."

"I know," Xemnas nodded. "But that's why I came here," Xemnas' gaze then fell towards his dad who was still sitting on his seat as well, having a pleasant conversation with Merlin whose seat was next to his. "I can't tell dad because he'll tell Terra I have Roxas, and then he'll tell Axel. I'd rather have them run in circles for a little while. I'd very much like you to somehow get Terra to back down in helping Axel."

"I see," Xehanort said, glancing off into the blue skies around them as a gust of wind passed them on that high mountain. "Then I guess I'll be paying him and his family another visit."

"Will he listen though?" Xemnas asked, he wanted to make sure his brother was not in this search for Roxas—it'd be much easier if he wasn't.

"Yes, I believe he will," Xehanort replied, glancing at his mate who was continually smiling and laughing in his conversation with the Elder Merlin. "But I'm sure Eraqus won't like it, especially after what he's planned. You especially won't like it," at that he eyed his eldest who eyed him back questioningly. "But that won't matter, right? I'll get Terra out of your hair."

"Thank-you father," Xemnas bowed towards the older Dominant.

Xehanort only inclined his head back with a smirk. His gaze turned to the other 7 Elders there before he looked out and down the high mountain they had their meetings on. Things were becoming more interesting by the day and he was curious with how things will unfold.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Daughter Of The Revolution<span>: Yaaaays, I introduced the Elders XD Sorry if they're not as widely spread out in Disney or Final Fantasy, but I couldn't really think of anyone else :/ And you got to meet mysterious (or not-so-mysterious) Lea's family ;D Oh, and I know many of you (if you think about it) are like "wtf? ! Zack's a Dominant! What's he doing calling himself 'Daddy' and with a pup (Cloud)? Maybe he adopted it!" Actually, no, he birthed him likened to Submissives. How? Maybe he's a freak of nature . . . dunno . . . duuunnnooo ;) MORE TWISTS TO COME! ! ! XD**


	29. Having To Wait

**Daughter Of The Revolution: So sorry, but this is the last chapter that I wrote. I've been so busy that I haven't had time to write anything :( Sorry again. I'll try to get more chapters up for you guys, so hope you don't mind the wait.**

* * *

><p>It had been too long since Roxas had seen a familiar face—besides the ones he's gotten to know, no, what he meant was his brother, his pups, his friends, hell even his stupid mate, Axel! He had unknowingly lost track of time and when asking the other Submissives what day or month it was they only told him they weren't allowed to know . . . it was Xemnas' rule. Talk about controlling.<p>

Roxas still couldn't get rid of his concern about his pups, or even Zexion and his pups. No doubt the others had told him already. Oh he must be so mad at Axel, yeah, that'd be a sight. Roxas couldn't help but giggle a little before he noticed an odd look on Aurora's face.

Roxas gasped as he watched the poor girl drop her spoon, her hand quickly grabbing her belly, herself bending over in pain.

"Aurora!" Roxas gasped, quickly rushing to her side with the others. "What's wrong? !"

"She's gone into labor," Ella informed, quickly turning around to grab towels and other things.

Reks only nodded before he darted off, Roxas not knowing where he was going as he looked at Aurora with concern.

"W-Why didn't you go to the Birthing section? !" Roxas asked, watching as Ella returned and helped Roxas lay Aurora down.

"Because Xemnas forbids it," Ella sighed out like this was casual. "What are you looking at us like that for? This is the way we've always been with Xemnas."

"But, do you know how to—?"

"You learn fast," Ella said, chuckling a little with a sigh. "You have to."

Roxas looked up to see Reks returning, but Xemnas was quickly on his heels. Roxas eyed the Dominant evilly before looking at Reks who knelt down next to him.

"Why's he here?" Roxas asked the boy.

"Because he always insists on being at the birthing," Reks whispered back. "Please, no more questions. You can get in trouble."

"Alright, Reks could you get the warm water?" Ella asked, the boy only nodded and did as told while Roxas continued to, every now and then, glance up at Xemnas who seemed intent on only keeping his attention on the birth at hand. "Alright now Aurora, you know what to do."

"Yeah," She nodded. "Just . . . tell me when."

Roxas didn't like it at all, watching Aurora birth her next litter right here in the nest. It just wasn't right. Sure he had birthed his pups in the In Between section, but he didn't mean to. Now this Dominant, Xemnas, was forcing his Submissives to birth their fragile pups unprofessionally. What if there was something wrong with them? !

Well, they just had to trust there wasn't. There was already 14 pups born like this so Roxas assumed Ella and the others were good makeshift nurses. He just prayed he'd be rescued before he was forced to go through something like that.

"Good job Aurora," Ella nodded, patting her Submissive-mate's shoulder as she smiled and looked down at the three newborn pups in her arms.

"What are they?" Xemnas asked, demanding to know.

Ella sighed quietly before taking the oldest up and showing the sire.

"The oldest is a Dominant boy, my Dominant," Ella said, showing the sire his pups who only smiled proudly before she showed off the other two. "The other is a Submissive girl, and the youngest is also a Submissive girl."

They all watched a frown appear on the Dominant's features—the Submissive pups now outweighed the Dominants and all could tell he wasn't too pleased.

"Whatever," he said, waving the Submissives away, then his eyes were on Reks and he smiled a little too sweetly. "I care not, because Reks will bear Dominants, won't you?"

"Y-Yes, my Dominant," Reks nodded, his body shaking slightly and Roxas could tell he was scared, hell he would be as well, put on the spot like that—what if he failed him?

"Good, you did well Aurora," Xemnas said, gazing down at the tired mother. "You're not hurt are you?"

Roxas inwardly questioned why he was asking such things when before he was so upset with more Submissives being born than Dominant. When he looked at Aurora he could tell she knew what the Dominant really meant. He watched her shake her head.

"No, my Dominant," she replied obediently. "I should be able to have more litters."

So that is what it was. Roxas nodded, sighing inwardly. He really didn't want this guy to pup him—if he had to deal with what these Submissives were dealing with. He'd more or likely kill himself. He's surprised they hadn't yet.

"Good," Xemnas smiled with a nod before he turned. "Carry on."

"Well," Roxas sighed. "Does that always happen?" he turned to the other three who only nodded.

"More or less," Ella said. "Sorry Aurora, I know you were hoping for more Dominants."

"It's alright, they're all beautiful to me," Aurora cooed smiling down at her precious new pups.

"We know," Ella smiled softly with a nod.

"Hey, and it's not my fault I'm not birthing Dominants," Aurora giggled up at the other three around here. "It's that damn Dominant. Must be shooting Submissives."

"Sweetie, we ALL know it's his fault for the Submissives or Dominants he gets," Ella giggled with her, trying to get poor Reks to do the same, but he was just a little too scared. "Oh Reks, take it easy. You'll be fine, whether you have Dominants or Submissives."

"He won't get mad will he?" Reks asked, still shaking slightly. "All I've ever had was a Submissive."

"But that was with a Dominant woman," Ella said. "You've never birthed the pups yourself yet."

"I know," Reks said, bowing his head. "I miscarried last time. What if it happens again?"

"Don't think that," Aurora said, looking on in concern for her Submissive-mate. "You'll be fine."

"It's okay Reks, you can do this," Roxas said, touching his shoulder comfortingly. "Trust me, I know it's a little scary, but you can do this just as well as the girls."

"You think so?" Reks asked, looking at Roxas with a small smile.

"I do," Roxas nodded. "I've had three pups, don't worry, you can do it."

"I sure hope so," Reks said, sighing as he clasped his hands together nervously. "Xemnas really wants a litter from me, and if I miscarry again, he'll get mad and . . . when he tries to pup me again he hurts me. I can't stand it."

Roxas looked worried for the poor Submissive, his eyes trailing over to the girls who only nodded.

"Yeah, Xemnas is a real jerk sometimes," Ella said, placing a blanket over Aurora. "Especially when he doesn't get his way. We told you he can get violent. We've never had a miscarriage and now, since Reks has, we don't want to know what it's like if we do."

"Does he only keep you all for pups?" Roxas asked

"Mostly," Ella replied. "He rarely takes us just for pleasure, but he does sometimes."

"I see," Roxas nodded. "Hhh, maybe we should all just gang up on him and beat his ass."

"We're nothing but Submissives Roxas," Aurora sighed out. "Sorry, but since the day of our births, we were known to the world to never be able to do anything against Dominants."

Roxas only sighed out, looking down. It was true. Never has a Submissive ever beaten a Dominant—that's just the way things were with their race. He just didn't know how long he'd be able to stand being here, Reks was getting close to birthing his pups and he did NOT want to be taken by Xemnas, not at all, but what else could he do when he was stuck here like this?

* * *

><p>"Sora what am I going to do?" Ven asked, looking at his brunette friend. "My heat's coming up and we still haven't found my brother. How can I deal with that when I'm worried about him?"<p>

"What else can you do?" Sora asked. "Mine's the same time as yours, we can't do a thing."

"That'll be 10 days I have to take from looking for my brother," Ven sighed out, looking like a nervous wreck—they all were.

"I know," Sora replied, looking the same as Ven, he was just as concerned. "But what else can we do? I'm sorry Ven, but . . . maybe we need a small break, well . . . I don't know if this will be considered a break."

"I just can't deal with this," Ven sighed out. "It's been 2 months since we've seen Roxas. That's too long. I can't imagine what's happening to him now."

"I know Ven, you're not the only one that's afraid for Roxas," Sora said. "Just . . . try and relax a little, alright."

"I'll try, but . . . I don't know," Ven sighed out. "Terra's been moody lately and I'm just tempted to go to the Safe Place."

"Why won't you?" Sora asked.

"I don't know," Ven sighed. "Because I don't want to leave Terra alone. We all need to stick together through this—even in my damned heat."

"Well, it's the life of a Submissive," Sora chuckled. "We have to go through this shit."

"What about Roxas though?" Ven asked, his eyes gazing off into his horrible thoughts. "His heat is a month after mine. What if some damn Dominant tries to pup him? I know he can be pupped now, so what if—? !"

"Calm down Ven," Sora patted the boy's thigh to get him out of his thoughts. "Just calm down. Roxas is a smart kid, so don't worry about him. I'm sure he'll look out for himself come that time."

"You're right," Ven nodded. "I just want to see my brother again."

* * *

><p>Terra groaned inwardly, seeing Ven like that was such a big turn-off that it almost aggravated him enough to growl outwardly—almost. With a small sigh Terra came up to the young Submissive and knelt beside him. Ven didn't react at all though, he just sat there with his arms crossed, his fingers drumming on his arms like he was thinking, which he probably was.<p>

Terra shook off what thoughts he had of what Ven looked like as the heat of his mate erupted in his nostrils. Taking a large whiff helped calm his tension that he had been having lately, what with Roxas missing and then his father threatening his family and such. No, now that he smelt Ven's heat he could feel his muscles go lax and he bent his head to lick at Ven's neck all the way up to the back of his ear.

Ven, though, shifted against Terra and rose his arms as if he was trying to push him away—which he was. Ven groaned and pushed the Dominant away before resuming his position before. He could hear the unhappy growl from his Dominant, but he just couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment.

"What the hell's the matter with you this time? !" Terra all but growled out, his anger flaring again, now that his own mate was denying him.

"Me? What's with you?" Ven asked, his own temper getting him as well. "You've been so aggressive lately and I hate it!"

Terra only shook his head and growled low in his throat. He clenched his fists and felt his tension come back again. He didn't like being tense, especially around his mate and pups, but with the way Ven was acting now . . . Terra just couldn't help but let his temper get to him a little.

"You can't be like this forever Ven," Terra groaned, the growl in his tone was still heard, especially to Ven.

"I know," Ven whispered, suddenly feeling more submissive now as he let his shoulders slump, a sign for his Dominant to approach him, and Terra did.

"What's the matter?" Terra asked, his tone softer and concerned as his hands came up to rub his mate's shoulders.

"I miss my brother," Ven replied, sniffing a little.

Terra closed his eyes and sighed out his tension before kneeling down again, this time in front of his mate and softly caressing his face, making sure he looked at the concern he had for him.

"I know," Terra nodded. "We'll find him, alright? I'm sure he's fine. Remember that time when he searched for you?"

"Yeah," Ven nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"He knows you're looking," Terra nodded, coming in to kiss his mate's forehead, he could feel him ease up after he applied the kiss. "He knows we're trying."

"I hope so," Ven said, inhaling a shaky breath before lifting his hand to rub at Terra's hand on his face. "I . . ."

"What is it Ven?" Terra asked, looking softly at his Submissive who glanced around uneasily before looking up at him.

"I actually felt ready," he said, blushing slightly before glancing down. "For another litter."

"Another litter?" Terra asked, surprised Ven had been thinking of such things when all this was happening.

Ven nodded, still keeping his gaze down as if he was sad.

"But then Roxas went missing," Ven continued. "Now it's so hard to think about families and things."

"Well, don't be afraid to think about it now," Terra nodded, coming in to kiss Ven's cheeks and then his lips.

It was a good sign as Ven's hands came to lay on Terra's face, caressing him in their kisses as they grew more and more passionate; the heat getting to the both of them. Terra had actually wanted to take it slower, due to Ven's feelings right now, but his body seemed to just push away all those caring thoughts, and think about nothing but taking the boy—hard. He didn't know what was wrong with him lately, but it's what he's been wanting of his mate.

Ven was small and young and Terra knew he could hurt him if he wanted to, but he didn't want to hurt him—yet here he was, biting Ven until he bled, scraping him with his claws, and thrusting into him hard and fast. He was now beginning to fear his own body, seeing how it always seemed to betray his thoughts, but Ven wasn't crying out in pain beneath him. Ven was right though, he was growing more aggressive and he didn't know why.

"T-Terra," Ven whimpered, looking up at his mate with tears in his eyes.

_Shit!_ Terra inwardly gasped. _I'm hurting him!_

Terra halted almost all together after seeing Ven tear up like that. He watched the poor blonde raise his hands to rub at his eyes and chuckle a little.

"Sorry," he said, inhaling breaths to control himself.

"What? No, no, I was hurting you wasn't I?" Terra asked, helping Ven wipe away his tears. "I'm so sorry, you're right, I'm growing too aggressive. I'm sorry Ven."

Ven sighed a little before inhaling a big breath and smiling up at his overly concerned mate.

"Don't worry Terra," Ven said, rubbing his mate's biceps. "I don't break that easily and you wouldn't have hurt me that _much_ if you would have angled yourself a little to left."

"What?" Terra looked down at his mate who smiled and nodded, waiting for him to get it. "Oh . . . sorry," Terra blushed slightly before Ven pulled him down for a deep kiss, encouraging him to continue.

Terra did and this time did as Ven told him, though he made sure not to be too rough this time, but the cries Ven was sending out just made him lose control and once again he was taking his mate hard and rough, but of course he made sure to angle himself to left, just like Ven informed. It was because of this Ven came a good three times before tightening so much around his mate that he too came and this time . . . Terra didn't pull out.

He knew Ven said he didn't have time anymore to think about another litter and such, but Terra made sure Ven's body took his seed. If his mate's body wanted another litter then it would take it. Plus, maybe a new litter would help Ven's mind ease.

So for 10 days he continued to fill Ven's body with his essence, letting what may or may not come, come.

* * *

><p>Axel let out a frustrated sighgrowl as he sat alone in Riku and Sora's nesting ground, his pups in a makeshift cradling nest, snoozing their heads off. Their eight pups were gone, with a sitter, while they went off to ride out Sora's heat. No one was looking for Roxas, and it'd be at least 10 days before they could even start. Maybe even more! Considering how tired everyone was after the heat season.

Roxas had been missing for a good two months and now . . . now his search has come to a momentarily halt. Axel hated it; he hated not knowing what happened to his Submissive, that's right, _his_ Submissive. Roxas was no one else's, yet some damned Dominant came into _his_ nesting ground and took _his_ mate!

Isn't this why he wanted Roxas to come here? So he could watch him and make sure a Dominant _didn't_ get him? ! It was just so infuriating, especially on Axel's part—he felt almost useless because he should have been there for Roxas.

"Hhh, I take my eyes off him just once and this is what happens," Axel groaned, rubbing his face in frustration. "I was stupid, I shouldn't have left him alone. It's all my fault."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Axel's gaze turned towards the pups and their sleeping forms. It had taken a while to get those two to calm down and rest like that. It hadn't been easy, but eventually they managed to get them like this, though, Axel couldn't leave the room because his pups would strangely sense their parent leaving and so start up again.

Standing up, Axel came over to his pups and sat next to their cradling nest. Bringing his hand down to pat their little heads as they slumbered close to the other, both waiting for their daddy to come back and take them in his arms. His poor little boys.

No one would have thought Axel could show such care to pups, much less his own, but they had all been surprised with how caring Axel was towards the little guys. The two boys wouldn't cease their ear-splitting crying for what seemed like forever and all were surprised to see Axel continually by their side, trying to rock them to sleep. He was, after all, their last parent they had with them.

Even though they had settled down and slowly started coping with the loss of their daddy, they still didn't let their papa journey too far away from them without letting him know that they didn't want him to leave. So Axel had to stay close to them, and it only surprised everyone else more with how he stood being so close to the young pups like that. Everyone had always thought pups like that would drive the Dominant crazy, hell it already drove most of the others crazy as well—Dominant or Submissive.

Most supposed the reason was that they were immediate family, sire and pups, trying to cope together with the loss of a mate and mother. They were somehow confiding in the other for comfort over Roxas' loss and it was somewhat helping them. Still, they had to get Roxas back for all three of them to truly calm down.

"You boys up for a wait?" Axel asked, what he meant was putting a short hold on the search for their daddy. "No? Me neither."

Axel let out another sigh before glancing up into the night sky, staring at the stars and bright moon. It was a perfect night to go out prowling, perfect. Maybe some prowling would get Roxas off his mind and ease some tension that's been building up for the passed two months.

"No," Axel sighed out, looking back at his two pups, who shifted in their sleep against the other. "I can't do that . . . not to you two."

No, Axel couldn't abandon his pups just to ease up some tension he was sure even his boys had, though they were only babes. He was their father and so had responsibilities, and one of them was to stay by their side until their other parent was found. Axel let out of soft small smile as he softly caressed the boys' faces . . . at least he had the pups.

Axel was glad that the Dominant didn't take, or kill the pups when they took Roxas. He wouldn't know if he could have kept his cool in something like this if these little boys weren't with him. At least he had them from Roxas, if not Roxas at all.

They were all he had from the Submissive and he wasn't going to give them up for the world. No, they would all search together for Roxas. He wouldn't leave them behind because he wouldn't want to get left if someone that close to him had been taken.

"We're in this together guys," Axel sighed, his eyes drifting over their faces that slowly began to contort and wake. "Oh, you're awake?"

The two boys looked up at their sire and began to whimper. They were about to let out their full cries had he not picked them up and gave him the attention they needed right now.

"Don't cry, papa's here," Axel said, taking up the pups in his arms, despite the two getting big he managed to circle his lanky arms around the both of them. "What's the matter? You two were sleeping fine. Have a nightmare?"

The two only whimpered some more, laying their heads against their papa's collarbone, listening to the beat of his heart. Axel sighed and turned around.

"Maybe you want some snack?" Axel only shrugged before he headed towards the kitchen and placed the boys down so he could make some of their puppy mush. "I don't even know how the hell you boys like this, but whatever."

Once he was done he bent down and placed two small bowls of mush in front of the pups. They looked at him for a while and Axel wondered if they were even hungry at all.

"Well . . . go on," Axel motioned for the boys to eat and, surprisingly, they did.

Each plopped their tiny hands in the mush and brought the handful of the food to their mouth, making sure to get as messy as possible so their papa would have to spend more time with them and give them a bath. Axel let out a sigh; he knew what they were doing.

"You're killing me here," Axel sighed, shaking his head. "Papa needs his sleep too ya know . . . hhh, whatever."

After the pups were finished and nice and messy, Axel put the bowls away and took them up, heading down towards a small pond near Riku and Sora's nesting ground where they used to clean their dishes and pups. Axel quickly undressed them and sat them in the water. He softly splashed water over their baby-soft skin and made sure to clean them up nice. Once they were deemed clean Axel nodded and took them out to dry them.

He chuckled as he watched their little fuzzy red heads frizz up after a good rub from their towels. They were probably going to share the same fashion of his own hair—more or likely. It was nice, that his pups looked like him, but he couldn't help but want a pup that resembled Roxas and he could care less if it was Submissive or not.

"It'd be nice, huh?" Axel said, as if he was talking to himself, but his pups were listen. "To have a sibling that looks like daddy. You boys would like that, wouldn't you?"

He chuckled, watching both babes tilt their head to the side. They were so cute when they did that. Axel rubbed both their heads and quickly dressed them back in their nightclothes.

"Well, now it's back to sleep for you two," Axel said, taking them up and bringing them back to their cradling nest.

The boys didn't seem to want to go to sleep though; they just sat up in their cradling nest and stared at their papa. Axel sighed with a roll of his eyes before he took them up and came to a nest big enough for himself.

"Fine, you can sleep with me, but I can't promise you I'll fall asleep," he said as he laid on his side and placed his boys in front of him.

So Axel laid there and watched as his pups slowly fell asleep again. He smiled and placed their blankets over their tiny bodies before trying himself to get to sleep and somehow . . . it worked. He slept there, almost peacefully with his pups by his side.

If he had to wait to search for Roxas then he would. At least he didn't have to wait alone.


	30. Getting Nowhere

**Daughter Of The Revolution: AH! So, so, SO sorry for the long wait but I suddenly got incredibly busy with my life and my writing stopped DX Sorry all you loyal fans, please forgive me :,( Anyways, I wrote about 2 chapters and part of the 3rd. They're a little short, but I swear the good stuff's coming ;) I'll try being a good authoress and start writing more for you guys :) Again, sorry for the wait. Enjoy, and please excuse any errors that I have yet to corret :)**

**P.S. thank Silver Tears 11 for their check-up on me, they helped me make time for this fic :)**

* * *

><p>"How come it seems like Roxas has disappeared off the face of the earth?" Sora asked, looking at everyone's solemn face as they sat down in his and Riku's nesting ground. "We've searched just about the entire Dominant's section!"<p>

"I know," Riku sighed out, his eyes glancing over towards Axel who still held his pups close, his eyes off into scanning his own thoughts.

"You don't suppose he could have been taken farther than expected?" Terra asked.

"You mean out of this Dominant section and towards another?" Riku asked.

"It's a thought," Terra replied with a shrug. "I'm just trying to help."

"We know," Sora said with a nod. "It's just been so long since we've seen Roxas. I don't really know what'll happen to him if we don't find him before his heat."

"Which is coming up by the way," Axel added in with a growl, making everyone turn to the redheaded Dominant who had a snarl on his face like none other. "No one better touch him. I'll kill them if they do!"

They all knew it was true too. Even though Axel was known as uncaring most of the time, his close friends had seen a dangerous side of him that Roxas seemed to always bring out. Axel was true to his word though, and if Roxas was touched by another Dominant—everyone knew he might as well kill them.

Sora let out a frustrated sigh and bowed his head in his folded arms. He peeked a glance across his table and found everyone sitting at it wearing the same expression as him. Well, all except one.

"Terra, where's Ven?" Sora asked, blinking at the older Dominant who seemed to be caught off-guard by Sora's sudden change in subject.

"Oh, I think he said he was going to get some water for the pups, down by the pond," Terra motioned back behind them where the pond lay in a thicket of trees.

"Hhh, might as well help him to keep my mind at ease," Sora muttered as he got up and marched towards the pond where he noticed Ven was with his four little pups. "Hey Ven. Need any help?"

Sora smiled as he watched Roxas' twin turn to him, a hand over his mouth, and face extremely pale. Sora's grin quickly fell at the sight and so came to his side, making sure to shoo the pups around Ven away for a short while as he came to their mama's side.

"My god Ven, are you alright?" Sora asked, concern laced in his features as he watched Ven cough up more of his lunch he had only 30 minutes ago.

"I'm sorry," Ven managed to speak, trying to inhale much needed breaths. "I was pailing water, but . . . I guess my stomach didn't sit well with lunch earlier."

Ven managed a chuckle, but his hand quickly flew to his mouth to hold back any thing else that might try and escape. Sora quickly cupped handfuls of water and lightly splashed them on the nauseated Ven in hopes his body would settle down. Behind them they could hear Ven's pups calling out in concern and fear for their 'mama'.

"Hush, my little ones," Ven smiled and turned to his four little ones who were all standing behind him with big eyes full of concern for him. "I'm fine, just a little under the weather."

"Or," Sora stood up with a sigh, his fists subconsciously going to his hips. "Are you a little_ pupped_?"

"Pupped?" The look on Ven's face gave Sora the impression that Ven's mind was blank concerning the subject, like he hadn't put much, or any, thought into that idea.

Sora rolled his eyes and crouched down next to Ven again, looking him squarely in the eyes.

"Your last heat," Sora recalled it to be about a month ago. "Did Terra, you know, _fill_ you?"

That seemed to hit home to Ven as Sora watched the blonde's cheeks heat up with such a vibrant color that he tried to look away and hide it.

"I—I don't know," Ven muttered out, his fingers quickly coming together to nervously play. "You know how we heated Submissives get—everything's such a blur."

"Not all the time," Sora replied, being the more experienced Submissive, he would know. "I personally know. You can feel him fill you just as you feel it dripping down your—"

"Alright, he did!" Ven nearly shouted, his face gone completely red, but also slightly paler than normal. "You don't have to tell me the details. I know."

"Then . . . you are pupped, aren't you?" Sora asked, his eyes soft on the young Submissive who just seemed to be distant lately—even more so than when he found out his brother had gone missing.

Sora watched Ven raise his right hand and place it gently over his belly as if touching the very life that now resided inside him. Sora watched Ven slowly blink before a frown appeared on his face.

"What am I going to do, Sora?" Ven asked, his eyes turning towards the brunette. "If I'm pupped then I can't think about my brother anymore."

"That's not true," Sora said, placing an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "When I was pupped I thought a lot about Riku's friends, Axel and Terra. Especially when Terra went into that deep sleep. But remember, stress isn't good for pups."

"But I am stressed," Ven sighed out. "I had told Terra that I was ready for another litter, my last heat, but I _was_, not _am_. It was before I found out Roxas was missing when I thought about this. I had told Terra that and yet he still—"

"Don't blame your mate," Sora said, shaking the blonde slightly, to get his thoughts out of stress and anger. "He was probably hoping another litter would settle you down."

"You think?" Ven asked, his blue eyes shining up at the smiling brunette.

"Yeah," Sora nodded. "So . . . you wanna break the news or me?"

"Daddy," the four pups behind them all beamed up at their mother. "Whas wrong?"

Ven smiled gently down at all four and brought them close to his chest.

"Well," he said, giving each a big lick on the cheek. "You're going to get some new siblings."

* * *

><p>"Roxas, sweetheart, are you alright?" Aurora looked at the young Submissive who had been nervously biting his nails for a while now, neglecting to do his chores and everything.<p>

"What's wrong?" Reks looked at the older Submissive before turning his gaze towards where Roxas had been seated all day. "Is he alright?"

"I don't know," Aurora said as she shifted her pups in her arms before coming to walk up to him. "Roxas? Is something the matter?"

"Of course there is!" Roxas groaned out, shaking his head and looking off in sadness. "My heat's coming up."

"Yes, just like mine and Ella's," Aurora nodded.

"You don't get it!" Roxas snapped, looking at the mother before sighing out. "That damn Dominant is going to pup me!"

"Oh, is that what you're worried about?" Aurora asked with a slight giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" Roxas muttered, crossing his arms and glancing up a bit at the blonde.

"Silly, we told you he doesn't take anyone when they're pupped, nor does he take anyone by themselves," she said, holding up her index finger to signal a point.

"You mean . . .?" Roxas began to get the picture.

"That's right," Aurora nodded. "Reks is still with pup and so we're all safe come our heat."

"But-But he's a Dominant and he'll surely be drawn by our—" Roxas started.

"No," Aurora shook her head. "Even though he's rather uncaring and an ass he still holds what he says to the word. When he says he'll take all of us together, he means it. It's happened before you know, which is why we usually have pups around the same time."

"But you had your pups before Reks," Roxas pointed out.

"I know," Aurora said. "But that's because I hadn't known I carried for a while, so if we don't know, then Xemnas doesn't know—well, until we start showing and sending off offending pheromones."

"I think I get it," Roxas nodded. "But, we're still in the Dominant section. Won't other Dominants come around here and try to get us?"

"Nope," Ella came up, two toddler pups hanging off her shoulders. "It's strange, but Xemnas has made sure to set up a perimeter around our nesting grounds. Everyone around knows we're his Submissives and never try anything."

"He's that dominating huh?" Roxas sighed out, slightly depressed again.

"Yep," Aurora sighed out. "How can he not be, with a father like that?"

"Roxas, are you okay?" Reks asked, seeing the younger Submissive's depressed mood. "Aren't you happy you won't be pupped by him yet?"

"Yes, but . . ." Roxas let out a frustrated sigh. "Since no Dominant dares come near here then does that mean my own mate won't come here?"

"It's a possibility," Ella replied.

"We're sorry Roxas," Aurora said.

"Yeah," Roxas sighed out, wondering if Axel was even bothering to look for him at all . . . or if he's already found another Submissive to call mate.

* * *

><p>"You seriously pupped him in the middle of something like this?" Axel stood up, the happy surprise now didn't seem at all happy anymore—at least not to Axel.<p>

"I'm sorry Axel, I didn't mean for this to overlap Roxas' search," Terra said, standing his own ground against his best friend.

"Well it kind of does now," Axel growled out slightly, but Terra and even Riku caught it in his tone. "You can't be helping search for Roxas now that you and Ven are expecting."

"Where do you get that idea?" Terra asked, his brow knitting together at what Axel was so upset about. "We're still going to help, Axel. We never said otherwise. Roxas is family to us too you know!"

"Guys, stop fighting, you're scaring the pups!" Sora called out, looking down at his and Ven's little ones crowded around his legs,

"I knew this was a bad idea," Ven muttered, casting his eyes down.

"Don't you dare think that Ven!" Terra demanded, pointing at his mate who jumped slightly at his tone. "Those unborn pups are not in the way of anything! It's not their fault!"

"No, you're the one at fault, Terra," Axel muttered. "You just had to get careless and pup him."

"I didn't get careless!" Terra growled. "I did it _because_ I cared. It's not like you'd understand!"

"What'd you say asshole? !" Axel growled, turning to put his whiny pups down before turning back towards the dark-skinned Dominant.

"You damn well heard me!" Terra stood his own ground and for once, Riku was unsure of how something like this was going to turn out; Terra used to be such a passive Dominant and Axel—on the borderline of aggressive, if not sticking his foot on that side already.

"Guys," Riku spoke up, getting to his feet just in case there was a collision.

"You think you're the only one worried sick about Roxas. You think you're the only one searching you're ass off for him. You think it's just affecting you! Well it's not! It never has been!" Terra continued on in his angry ranting.

"Guys!" Riku gave off another warning and luckily the two paid him attention.

Riku watched the two look at him before turning to glare heatedly back at the other before someone backed down, and that someone was Terra.

"Come on Ven, get the pups. We're going home," Terra commanded, his tone just as aggressive as Axel's was before.

"Tch, giving up I see," Axel muttered, turning to take up his own pups and head back to his nesting ground. "Figures."

Terra growled threateningly at Axel and the ground was so strong and deep that all the Submissive, and even pups, cowered at it. Axel was even thrown off by it, but nonetheless perturbed by the display of dominance as if Terra could take him on. Axel only growled shortly back before heading off.

"Take care," Sora said, handing Ven all their belongings quickly, and glancing at Terra as he walked off into the lead like some arrogant Dominant, Sora added, "And be careful."

Ven said nothing; he only nodded and escorted his pups after their father and left Sora and Riku.

"What's gotten into those two?" Sora asked, feeling exhausted just by watching those two almost go at it.

"I don't know," Riku sighed, shaking his head. "They never used to fight like that before."

"Maybe this stress of searching for Roxas, only to get no results, it really getting to us—bad," Sora sighed out, running a hand through his hair and exhaling a breath he had been keeping in since he watched Axel and Terra go at it like that.

"Yeah, that might be it," Riku nodded. "But . . . I've known those two my whole life and what scares me the most is that Axel . . . well he's always been like that, so hotheaded and sometimes selfish, but not Terra. He's never, _never_, acted like this before. I'm started to grow concerned for Ven and their pups."

"He is more aggressive than I remember," Sora noticed with a nod. "Can a passive Dominant really turn aggressive like that?"

"I don't know," Riku said, taking a seat next to his mate and shaking his head. "I really don't know."

* * *

><p>"Is everything alright, Terra?" Ven dared to ask his still-fuming mate as he cautiously came up to him after having put their pups in their nests for a long needed nap. "Are we . . . are we not going to look for Roxas anymore because I'm pupped?"<p>

"No," Terra groaned out, a growl still in his tone, but Ven could tell that the Dominant was trying his hardest to restrain it. "No, we're not. Just . . . damn that selfish Axel! I'm going to go to get us some water."

Ven wanted to talk to him some more, but knew it was best Terra let himself walk off his anger. An anger Ven was so unfamiliar with and was so unsure of where it had come from. Ven watched as the ivory-head marched out, quickly snapping up a pail and heading off towards the closest source of water.

Terra had been kicking at trees, and barking out curses as he pailed the water. As a matter of fact, he had done so numerous times before he even began to start to calm down. When he eventually had Terra was on his 7th pail (he'd just pail in water and then pour it back out to settle whatever dispute he had him). Bowing his head Terra let out a long sigh before inhaling a good breath.

Looking up, his golden irises gazed at the blue skies above, well they began to turn pastel shades now since it was beginning to get late and it was then Terra realized how long he'd been out there just pailing and pouring water.

"Hhh, can't make Ven and the pups worry," Terra sighed out as he pailed his final pail of water and stood up, preparing to head back. "I better have a talk with Axel later too."

Terra headed back to his and Ven's nesting grounds before it got too dark, but he couldn't say he was too pleased with returning home. His eyes widened and the pail full of water he had carried all the way back had dropped to the ground, spilling all over his shoes and pants, but that was the least of his concerns right now.

"You've got a nice nesting ground here, Terra."

The older Dominant smiled, or smirked, take your pick, as he watched Terra's face quickly turn from shocked to incredibly furious.

"My, it doesn't take long to anger you, does it?" the older Dominant asked with a chuckle before patting Ven's trembling shoulders before him, making sure the Submissive saw every reaction on his mate's features.

"Why are you here? !" Terra growled out, bringing out his claws and bearing his fangs in defense of his mate who was standing right in front of the older Dominant, his own father, who had both hands on his shoulders.

"You're a smart boy, Terra," Xehanort smiled at his middle pup who dared look threatening to him, him, an Elder. "See if you can figure it out."

Terra shook his head in confusion and then looked at Ven's terrified face. The poor boy was shaking and begging him to help through his watering eyes.

"Don't you hurt him!" Terra pleaded, his anger dissipating with the situation and now his tone was more or less begging than anything else.

"He's pupped isn't he?" Xehanort looked down at the small blonde Submissive who continued to shake in his grasp, especially when the Elder took a long whiff of him that further made Ven's skin crawl—father-in-law, or not. "Yes, I can smell the pheromones emitting off him now."

"Father, please," Terra said, his hand coming out in a manner he's used with his father before, it was a very passive, almost submissive manner—the only manner Terra could use since he was no where near strong enough to beat his father in a fight.

"Now Terra," Xehanort sighed out, glancing elsewhere as if to show his ease before looking back towards his pup who was just about on his knees before him in show that he was not going to fight him in order to ensure the safety of his pupped mate. "You're probably wondering why I've come here, thinking that perhaps it's just to torture you and your family, nay, not I."

"Then why," Terra asked, his shoulders tense and teeth biting at his lips. "Why come to me again? !"

"Because I want something from you," Xehanort replied simply.

"What else can you take from me? !" Terra all but shouted as he bowed over in defeat, knowing when he was bested, especially when he had someone so precious to him.

"Oh, there is so much more that I can," Xehanort said with a smirk, letting his claws come out to scrape at Ven's shoulders to make sure his middle pup got the picture.

Terra gasped and watched his poor mate whimper at the marks on his shoulder now. It was nothing too deep, but it was threatening and Ven was in no condition to be threatened right now.

"But I'm sure you already know that," the Elder said as he brought one clawed hand up to Ven's chin, lightly skimming his dark claws over the tender skin that would soon look as if it were glowing from his carrying. "I have not come here to make threats, Terra, but sometimes you leave me no choice."

Terra only sat there quietly and listened. Inside he was begging to let loose and attack his father, but he couldn't risk Ven getting hurt, especially since he was pupped. There was more than one life at stake in this and Terra just couldn't risk it—not even if his inner self said to.

"Now that I have your attention," Xehanort smiled, tilting his chin up slightly just so he could show his status before everyone, looking down at them like they were so much more lower than him, and, in a sense, they were. "I think it's time that I take you with me to the Elder's mountain."

"Why?" Terra asked, his gaze falling in a submissive state to his parent, hoping his passive gestures were enough to make sure Xehanort didn't do anything to his family.

"Because I've chosen you, my boy, to become my successor," Xehanort replied, his fangs bared as he grinned down at his middle pup.

Terra's eyes widened as he looked up at his sire. His jaw loosened and opened his mouth slightly as he stared at his parent in disbelief. Him? His successor? Even when Xemnas was older than him? But why?

"Why?" Terra asked, shaking his head. "Xemnas is your eldest."

"I know he is," Xehanort nodded. "But every Elder picks a single pup out of their litters, not necessarily their eldest, just one."

"No . . . no, no, I can't," Terra shook his head, he didn't want to be an Elder, never in his life did he dream of being one as much as Xemnas, or even Vanitas did.

"Well you have no choice in the matter," Xehanort said, looking at Terra as if feeling some sort of strange pity for him. "Your Submissive, Eraqus, was planning on picking you to succeed him, but I'd have none of that. He can pick Xemnas or Vanitas, you? You're mine."

"Please father," Terra pleaded, shaking his head. "I don't want this. I'm not good enough, please choose someone else."

"I will have no one else, Terra," Xehanort said, a frown slowly appearing on his features as he peered down at Terra with a look of dislike from his pup's refusal.

Terra inhaled a large breath, his body ached, it ached to lash out and attack his sire, with or without Ven being kept as a body shield. But Terra couldn't let it get the best of him. No, he needed to think of his family and how best to protect them, and if the best way was giving into his father then so be it.

"If I accept then will you leave my family alone?" Terra asked, bowing his head and biting his lip so hard he could see the blood coming off of it and dripping down into the dirt below.

"Why I'll have no need to even come to this nesting ground because you'll be with me," Xehanort replied with a pleased smile.

"You mean . . . I have to leave . . .?" Terra trailed off and looked at Ven who was shaking his head, pleading silently with him to not accept, no matter what.

"You're starting to think by yourself, good boy," Xehanort said with a smile as he followed Terra's gaze to Ven who was shaking his head in refusal. "Besides, Dominants need not to be with a Submissive to raise the family. Isn't that right? Ventus?"

Ven let out a gasp, feeling Xehanort's hand come up and begin to stroke his tear-stained cheeks. Terra let out a growl, it was a small one, but Xehanort heard it. He was just a mate defending his property, he understood.

"So do you accept or not, Terra?" Xehanort asked, his features becoming serious as his grip tightened on Ven's shoulders, his claws digging in deep enough to make them bleed.

"Al-Alright," Terra submitted himself, keeping his head bowed and arms out in show to his sire that he had no intention of fighting him. "Please, let my mate go, he is precious to me."

"I'm sure," Xehanort said while he pushed Ven a little roughly to the side and walked up to his pup. "Get up."

Terra did as he was told, but he didn't look at his sire, he didn't want to. What he wanted to do was beat his face in, but he was nowhere near strong enough for that and it perturbed him to no end because he couldn't protect his family properly and now . . . because of his weakness, he'd have to leave them.

"Terra," Ven cried out, watching Xehanort place a hand on Terra's shoulder blade and lead him away from the nesting ground. "Terra, please don't do this."

Ven managed to reach out and grab a hold of his mate's wrist, the touch getting Terra to look Ven in his tearing eyes.

"Please," Ven cried out again, desperate to keep his mate there with him and their pups, they needed him.

There was hurt in Terra's gaze, especially when he forced Ven off of him and left with his father—left Ven pupped and alone with their pups. Ven could only sit there and cry. It was all he could do.

* * *

><p>"Easy Roxas," Ella motioned to the younger Submissive to ease it.<p>

"I know what I'm doing," Roxas nearly snapped at the kind female. "I've had this since I was 12 you know."

"I didn't mean anything in offense," she said, letting her back rest against the tree as she gazed at the poor young Submissive who looked almost like he was having a harder time then she and Aurora were.

"Hhh, no, I'm sorry," Roxas said, looking at the two blonde females who were going through this stage with him. "I didn't mean to get so snappy."

"We understand," Aurora spoke up, inhaling a deep breath and then picking up a cool wet cloth by her side to dab on her heated skin.

"I'm just so frustrated that I've been here for so long and I don't even know how my pups or mate are doing . . ." Roxas said, his gaze down, almost watery. "I don't want to be here."

Reks was sitting near the three Submissives who were panting out their heat that they'd have to endure for a whole of 10 days. He watched Roxas taking this heat extremely the hardest. He was pretty sure he knew why.

"You'll come to accept this," Aurora said, a sad tone in her words.

"But I don't want to," Roxas said, pulling his knees up to his chest and burying his face into them. "I want to go home."

Reks looked at his fellow Submissive mates who shared his sad look for the new Submissive of their Dominant. He seemed to want to take this change harder than them . . . and if so . . . he'd be hurt the most when he realized he can no longer return to the home he once knew . . . that this was now his home, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Daughter Of The Revolution:<span> okay, so like I said I've written and saved 2 chapters (this included) already. Now, should I update the next chapter quickly or would you guys wait since I have yet to finish and upload the 3rd? The choice is yours. Either way, you'll have to wait, but it won't seem so long if you hold out on the 2nd chapter.**

**I don't mind you guys wanting another one right away. You do deserve it, but I'd like to know your guys wants because I write to please you ^_^**


	31. What Could Go Wrong Has

Axel bit back a growl. The boys in his arms were already near crying by seeing their uncle pour out all his troubles to everyone, mostly through his tears. He couldn't believe that bad had gone to worse just like that. At first; Roxas' heat had come and gone, and who knows what kind of a condition he's in now (Axel prayed to whatever Higher Power there was that Roxas wasn't carrying any bastard's pups right now), then Ventus gets pupped, of course he blames Terra the most for this, but now . . . Terra's gone missing! Well, not really missing since his father took him, but that's as good as missing if you've even known Xehanort just a little!

That's one less person to help look for Roxas, but that's also another person needing to be found! Riku and Axel both knew that Terra's sire was a whack-job, but he's usually left Terra alone. They can't just abandon Terra like that, but they can't stop looking for Roxas either . . . especially if he's been pupped!

"Easy there Ven, you're making your pups cry," Sora said, looking on in pity as he watched Ven cry against him hard, and his pups at his feet crying on his lap.

"I—I'm sorry, I don't-don't mean to," Ven replied, rubbing his eyes to get them to stop watering, but it was to no avail. "What am I going to do? !"

Riku crashed his eyebrows together in a look of deep worry as he turned his aquamarine eyes towards Axel's emeralds. They knew each other for a long time and so, there, they silently spoke to one another through just eye contact.

'_What are we going to do about Terra, Axel?'_ Riku's eyes gazed into Axel's full of worry and a want to do something, quickly, just so the poor Submissives and pups wouldn't suffer.

'_How am I supposed to know?'_ Axel asked back. _'I have my own problems to worry about you know . . . like get the mother of my twins back!'_

'_Roxas is a high priority, I know, but we need to get Terra back before anything happens,'_ Riku responded. _'I know you know what Xehanort can do, it's not fun to think about, but he can easy fuck Terra up.'_

'_I know alright! Look at Ven! I can't stand to look at him because he's so heartbroken. No kid should ever have to go through that!'_ Axel kept a heavy sigh to himself, trying to not look too much at Ven, it hurt, seeing him cry like that, and those poor pups of his . . .

'_Another reason is because he looks so much like Roxas. You can't stand seeing him like this because this is the sight you believe Roxas to look like right now wherever he is,'_ Riku knew all too well the other good reason why Axel couldn't stand being near Ventus.

'_You know me all too well,'_ Axel replied.

'_Enough to communicate through eye contact, yes,' _Riku nodded his head before he sighed out softly and turned worried eyes towards his mate who was still attempting to calm Ven down who had been crying ever since he got there early in the morning, and it was now noon.

"Why would Terra's sire take him away from me and the pups?" Ven cried, his shoulders still shaking and eyes still blinded by tears. "Couldn't he tell we were happy?"

"The Dominant's a sick bastard, that's why," Sora let out an aggressive growl and sneer, he was ready to attack anything tanned and bald.

"Hhh, what do you think he's doing with Terra right now?" Riku asked, slumping his shoulders in slight defeat.

"Fucking him for all we know!" Axel let out a snarl, throwing one arm in the air carelessly, his other arm holding securely onto his twins sitting on each knee.

"Terra, please, he's his pup for God's sake," Riku said, rolling his eyes at his redheaded best friend.

"So!" Axel said. "That guys a fucking freak! I know he's attracted to Terra in some way, I've seen him look at him strangely before . . . more than once!"

"Do you mind! ?" Sora growled at Axel, holding Ven closer who just heard every word Axel said and began to weep even more for his mate who could be getting molested by his own sire . . . from what Axel assumes.

"I'm just saying I wouldn't put it passed him. You know it was him who turned Terra . . . into _that_," Axel sighed, remembering when he and Riku had found their best friend collapsed by the side of the river, and how he didn't wake up for months, months!

"How could it have come to this? !" Riku growled, baring his fangs. "First Roxas, now Terra. Can you believe our damn luck?"

"Heh, no shit," Axel sneered out before sighing and slumping his shoulders like Riku had.

There was a long silence of listening to nothing but Ven cry, and even his pups' whimper, Sora of course trying to coo them down. Sora and Riku turned when they heard Axel sigh out and then look down at his redheaded twins who gazed up at him with large eyes.

"Well . . . looks like things have gotten a bit more dangerous," Axel let out a small sad smile, patting both his boys on their head. "I'm going to have to find a sitter for you two."

"I can watch them," Sora said, turning his gaze to his mate who only nodded before standing up and walking over to Axel who knelt down and placed his own pups next to Sora's youngest who quickly came to their side to stare at them.

"I know you said you were a changed Dominant, but hell, you're still a Dominant," Axel said, turning to his silverhead friend. "You used to be just as bad as me. Think you can change back for a little bit, that is . . . until we find the bastards who did this to Roxas and Terra?"

"Hell yeah," Riku nodded, baring his fangs, but not in a nice manner.

"Then come on, I feel like sinking my claws into someone right now," Axel said, flicking his head behind them before they both nodded and turned to leave.

Sora watched the two take off in a mighty run, as if they were excellently skilled predators, which they very well were. With a shiver at the remembrance that those two were once very aggressive Dominants, Sora turned to Ven who was still buried into his side, sniffing.

"They'll get them back, Ven, just you wait," Sora said, smiling a reassuring smile and stroking his cheek.

* * *

><p>Reks bit into the thin piece of wood as another contraction rippled through him. Roxas was behind him, holding him up into a reclined sitting position, Ella between his legs while Aurora was next to them with towels in hand, anxiously awaiting a pup to be placed and cleaned in her arms.<p>

Of course Xemnas was also near . . . awaiting to see a few Dominants come out of Reks, alive this time.

Roxas couldn't help but sneer at him every time he saw him. He was just that much of an asshole. But still, Reks needed his attention right now and so he was going to have to ignore the pig in the room.

"You're doing good Reks," Aurora cheered.

Reks looked at her, but couldn't even manage a smile as another contraction ripped through his thin body. He threw his head back onto Roxas' shoulder and cried out. This was his first time giving birth—the other litter hadn't made it this far, so Reks was scared and Roxas knew it; he could feel him shaking.

"Alright, you can push now, Reks, come on," Ella nodded, seeing the head of the first pup.

Reks did as told and Roxas happened to glance up at Xemnas who actually leaned closer so he could get a look at the first child out of his third Submissive. Ella eventually grabbed it, but paid no mind to it as she gave it to Aurora who took it up and checked on it.

"It is a daughter," Aurora announced. "And a Dominant."

Roxas could see the pleased, smug-ass look on Xemnas' face. Like he was some almighty Dominant that could impregnate Submissives with nothing but Dominant seed, well that's only partly true. He needed another Dominant to make them more than his Submissive pups for right now . . . it was a 50-50, so there was nothing at all for a bastard like him to be proud of.

"There are two so far, Reks, come on, push," Ella urged and Reks managed only a small nod before pushing.

This pup was smaller than their sister and so came out easier. Just as the girl began crying the next pup was in Ella's hands, crying up a storm along with her.

"It's a son," Ella said, looking down at the crying babe. "And a Submissive."

Roxas could see Reks' face as he gazed at his pups. He looked absolutely horrified that he hadn't born Xemnas enough Dominants. It was just those two. Xemnas let out a growl that everyone heard and he could care less. He turned on his heel, looking about ready to leave, but he didn't. He stopped and shot his head in Roxas' direction.

_Great, what now?_ Roxas thought, watching the ivoryhead carefully.

"Roxas," Xemnas called.

There was only a 2 second pause because Roxas was still in that reluctant stage, but who could blame him if he had yet to be Dominated by his _new_ Dominant?

"Yes . . . my Dominant?" Roxas asked, biting his bottom lip to keep his fiery tongue.

"How many pups have you born?" Xemnas asked, his tone demanded he be answered at once.

"Three," Roxas replied, his eyes not bothering to meet the Dominant's scornful ones.

"Where they Dominant or Submissive?"

"Dominant."

"Male or Female?"

"Male."

"Well," Xemnas inhaled a short before turning. "You'd best have more of those to bear me."

And with that, he left.

Roxas looked at the other two who only closed their eyes to block everything out, both even shaking their head.

"Ignore him," Ella said, cleaning up Reks. "You did a good job."

"No I didn't!" Reks cried, placing both hands over his face. "Why did I carry so little pups, and couldn't I have at least born him a Dominant son? What's wrong with me? !"

"Nothing," Aurora said, touching his bare knee. "Stop beating yourself up. If anything he'll continue to get more Submissives, that'll teach him."

"Yes, Roxas, be sure to hold back on the Dominants, males especially, when you bear his pups," Ella said, chuckling as she looked at the small blonde who flinched at her words.

"I don't want to bear his pups!" Roxas snapped, and he meant what he said.

Ella frowned, shaking her head before continuing to clean and mend Reks.

"Say what you will Roxas, but you're stuck here with us," she said.

"Not if Axel finds me first," Roxas whispered, wishing with all his heart that Axel would just get there already and save him like a good mate would do . . . that is, if he's got the 'good mate' conception down.

* * *

><p>"So are you finally giving into your ancient age and retiring, old man?" Zack asked, cocking his head to the side in pure curiosity.<p>

"Zack!" Angeal barked, how could this Elder STILL act like a puppy? Even at an adult age as himself . . . wait . . . it was Zack Fair he was talking about . . . _Zack_ Fair . . . that explains itself. "I'm sorry Elder Xehanort, my mate' s not usually like this—too much."

"You don't have to make up excuses, Elder Angeal. I know very well it's all lies," Xehanort said with a sigh, looking at the youngest member of the Elders, and then to his mate.

The Elder's meeting was over and now they were conversing with each other for a little while before heading home. Eraqus hadn't shown up yet, and Xehanort wondered what was taking his mate so long, it wasn't like him to be late. Plus, he couldn't wait to show him his little _surprise_.

"So this is your son?" Zack asked, looking at the still, quiet Terra who kept his gaze down. "How many do you have?"

"Three," Xehanort replied.

"All with Elder Eraqus?" Zack asked.

"Of course," Xehanort said.

"Nice guy, I like him, are they all Dominant?"

"They are."

"Lucky," Zack drawled out, slumping forward in a slightly dramatic pose. "I only bore a Submissive."

"You love that pup," Angeal replied, looking at his mate with a raised brow.

"Well, yeah, but it would have been nice to give you a Dominant."

"I've told you before, I don't care," Angeal said with a roll of his shoulders.

"You two are mates?"

Zack turned and his eyes suddenly brightened up, even his smile broadened.

"Whoa! He speaks," Zack chuckled before wrapping an arm around his mate's waist. "Yep, we are, and these are our pups."

Terra turned his gaze curiously towards a young redheaded pup who was kneeling down playing with an even younger blonde pup. As the raven-haired young Elder motioned them forward the young green-eyed redhead picked up the younger and walked over to them.

"This . . . is Lea," Zack said, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Say hi to Elder Xehanort's son . . . ?"

"His name's Terra," Xehanort replied, that odd smirk of his always on his lips.

"Nice to meet you Terra," the young boy replied with a crooked smile . . . a smile so much like a very close friend of Terra's that it was uncanny.

Blinking back surprise Terra looked down at the shy little blonde Submissive pup in the redhead's arms.

"This, here, is Cloud," Zack replied, pointing to the younger of the two. "He's mine."

"So . . . you're a Submissive?" Terra asked, he could have sworn his Submissive was the only Elder Submissive.

"What? No, I'm a Dominant!" Zack looked slightly offended, but he waved it off, after all . . . no one's heard of a Dominant giving birth like some Submissive. "It was just . . . a freak of nature I guess. Went into heat a few years back, had Cloud, and then—nothing. Hasn't happened since."

"Then . . . Lea . . .?" Terra looked down at the redhead and suddenly, an old memory popped up—one that he never though he'd think of again.

"I found him when he was just _this big_," Zack motioned to the size of a newborn pup and began cooing and making baby sounds as if he was remembering the pup as a youngling.

"Daddy, stop it," Lea groaned, his face turning red, he was obviously embarrassed by his parent fawning over him like that.

"No, you were a cute baby. I don't know why any normal parent would leave you like that," Zack replied back, kneeling and wrapping his arms around the redhead and the blonde, both giggling in their 'mama's' grasp.

Terra only glanced down and lightly bit his bottom lip. Xehanort could see his odd behavior and knew the boy knew something, but he didn't care too much about what it could possibly be, so he let it go.

"So, are you going to be taking over after your father has retired?" Angeal asked, looking at Terra.

"Yes," Terra said, keeping his gaze down, looking almost in pain as he said that one simple three-lettered word.

Angeal sighed lightly before looking at Zack who also caught the tension in the young lad. Xehanort acted before any of them could ask Terra any more questions. He placed his hand on Terra's shoulder blade, making sure he spoke no more.

"I'm taking him here to train him into how we Elders handle things," Xehanort said; turning Terra, ready to meet the other Elders.

"Well, word of advice—it's a crap-load of work," Zack said. "I can't believe I got stuck with this after the old man died, but I did—only pup you know . . . oh well. At least I can be with Angeal, Sephiroth, Genesis and all you other old guys!"

"Will you stop referring to them as 'old'? !" Angeal hissed at his mate who only shrugged, as if gesturing to him that was him and he'd just had to live with it.

Now that those two Elders introduction was over, Xehanort was quick to point Terra to the other Elders. He'd have to know who was who when he took his Elder seat eventually. Might as well get a head start.

"Alright, now Terra, over there is Elder Yen Sid, and there's Elder Merlin. That seat right there belongs to your Submissive whom, unfortunately, isn't here at the moment. Shame . . . he'd be so proud."

Xehanort placed both his hands on his son's broad shoulders, smiling almost so wickedly that Terra could feel it even though he couldn't see it. As a matter of fact, he could feel it, and he wanted nothing more than to turn around and plant his fist into that man's face. Before, he would never wish such a thing; leave his sire alone and he'll leave him alone. That used to be his reasoning, but slowly, he felt more aggressive and those passive reasoning's had no more places amongst his thinking.

"This is Elder Sephiroth, and Elder Genesis," Xehanort brought Terra out of his thoughts, his eyes raising to meet a very tall Elder with the longest silver hair, and the other Elder was sitting in his house chair, reading a pink book titled "LOVELESS". He was a dark redhead who only paid him one glance before going back to his book.

"And who is this, Elder Xehanort?" Sephiroth asked, looking down at Terra who only averted his eyes. "Your son?"

"He is," Xehanort replied. "He is the one I've chosen to succeed me."

"What about the one I usually see around here?" Sephiroth asked. "I surely thought he'd be more ideal. I've never seen this one before."

"My eldest is a fool," Xehanort sighed. "Now Terra? I've always liked him. From the moment he was born I knew he'd one day succeed me."

Terra lightly bore his teeth, sucking in a small amount of air, trying to cool himself down. Sephiroth noticed him though, he could see how his body tensed the way his sire spoke of him. It was such reluctant gestures Sephiroth wondered if he really wanted to become an Elder. He didn't know Xehanort too much, but he never liked him . . . the man had a malicious aura about him—he could tell he was no good.

Genesis had been caught that almost-quiet inhale and looked up from his book to frown at Terra. Sephiroth glanced back at him before Genesis sighed, closing his book and getting up.

"I guess I'll be seeing this pup around then?" Genesis asked, stopping before Terra to look him over. "He's a handsome lad. Looks a lot like Elder Eraqus."

"He is quite handsome," Xehanort smiled, looking at Terra himself, remembering the time when he was his age; so young, so strong . . . so much stronger.

Genesis gave a small frown towards Xehanort before looking back at Terra. His reluctant gestures were small, but Genesis could see them as clear as day. He didn't want to be here. If anything Genesis would peg this boy as a sweet, passive Dominant. It almost looked like he was forced into coming here—no doubt by his father, whom Genesis wasn't all too fond of either.

"You look like you haven't slept in a while," Genesis said, turning completely to the boy. "Here." He handed him his book, which he had numerous copies of. "Read this, it'll set your mind at ease if you are having trouble at nights."

Terra blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected this Elder to suddenly be giving him things. Nonetheless he was glad he was friendly and so gratefully took the book.

"Thank-you, I'll be sure to read it," Terra said, inclining his head in thanks to the Elder.

Genesis repeated the gesture before motioning for Sephiroth to come with him as they left. Sephiroth sighed, but followed his friend on their way out—no doubt to catch up with Angeal and Zack.

"Making friends already, that's good," Xehanort came up and took the book out of an off-guard Terra's hands.

"Maybe he just knows a _slave_ when he sees one!" Terra snapped, quickly snatching the book back up in a small spout of courage, making sure his sire didn't take anything from him again—much less a gift someone had newly given him.

Xehanort just smiled—like always and Terra hated it. So all he could do was look away, but even that caused problems. In his line of sight he noticed someone he didn't want to see right now and knew right away that he'd cause trouble.

"Father," Xemnas came up, looking mighty surprised that Terra was with Xehanort as if he was showing him around—as if he was prepping him to be the next Elder of their family. "Why is Terra with you?"

"You said you wanted him out of the way and so I am keeping him by my side, out of the way," Xehanort replied, enjoying the confusion and slight anger on his eldest son's face.

"Are—are you preparing him to succeed you? !" Xemnas asked.

"That I am," Xehanort said.

"When I asked for him to stay out of the way I didn't mean this!" Xemnas spat. "I'm your eldest! The Elder seat is rightfully mine!"

"The Elders can choose whatever pup they wish," Xehanort stated. "And ever since Terra was born he has been my chosen."

"W-Why didn't you tell me? !" Xemnas asked.

"It was fun to watch you run around thinking you were king. You always assumed, here's a lesson to learn then."

"But—But—But it's Terra, _Terra_!" Xemnas tried to explain. "Submissive little Terra who wouldn't even dream about doing any of this. He hates you! I honored you most!"

"Times have changed, and so has Terra. For the better of course," Xehanort said. "Oh stop looking like that. Your Submissive still has a seat; perhaps he'll give it to you—or maybe Vanitas."

Xemnas let out a growl before glaring daggers at his younger brother. Terra could take it—not like he wasn't used to the death-glares before, from either brother.

"By the way," Xehanort grinned that toothy grin of his as he glanced at his oldest. "How's Roxas doing? Have you dominated him yet?"

"Roxas?" Terra looked in utter confusion as he glanced at his sire before his brother. "You have Roxas? !"

"Aren't we nosy," Xemnas sneered before deciding Terra wasn't going to be telling anyone since he was stuck with their father and the Elders. "Yes, I was the one who took Roxas. Not like Axel was planning on keeping the bitch anyways."

"You bastard!" Terra growled, black veins briefly appearing as he clenched his fists, bared his fangs, and took a strong step closer to his brother.

Xemnas stepped back if only in instinct before looking at his father who looked rather interested into what might happen should they fight. Xemnas wanted no fight at the moment because he needed to be moving along—to check up on his Submissives of course.

"If you've touched him I swear I'll—!" Terra began.

"Oh I haven't touched him—yet," Xemnas smirked. "My 3rd Submissive just had a litter, once he's healed I'll take all four of them, Roxas included. Though I would like to find Axel soon. I've been so busy I never really got a chance to search for him. It'd be easy to kill him as soon as possible so Roxas is free to call me his Dominant—without hesitation."

"I'll kill you!" Terra growled, this time bringing his claws out.

Xemnas only chuckled, almost edging his brother on, but decided to back off as he watched his father reach out and grab Terra by the shoulders.

"Terra, there's no need to fight right now. Look who's come," Xehanort turned his middle pup around to let him see a very familiar loved one approaching.

"Dad!" Terra gasped in horror. He didn't want him to see him like this, but Xehanort wasn't letting go and he couldn't run, so there was no where to go but stand and watch as his Submissive came up to him with wide eyes.

"Terra?" Eraqus questioned, seeing his pup cast his eyes down in shame was one thing, but seeing him standing next to Xehanort was another! "Xehanort, what have you done now? !"

"Oh, I'm just showing Terra around. He's going to need to know this place, in and out, if he is to one day succeed me," Xehanort said, still smiling that cocky smile of his.

"W-What? !" Eraqus blinked with a gasp before looking at his son with worry. "Terra, Terra are you alright? What's wrong? Is this what you really want?"

"Yes," Terra was taught to say.

"No, no this is wrong," Eraqus said. "He was supposed to succeed me, me! What have you done? !"

"Nothing," Xehanort said coolly. "Ask the boy. He'll tell you who he wants to succeed."

"Terra?" Eraqus asked, waiting for his son to reply.

Terra looked up at his dad and then his father before glancing back down and closing his eyes.

"I am to succeed my sire, Elder Xehanort. This is what I want," Terra spoke, his tone almost monotone with a slight heaviness in it.

"This isn't right. This isn't right!" Eraqus was in a rage now, his eyes gazing hatefully at his mate. "Why Terra? Why not Xemnas or Vanitas? ! Terra was my successor. Why do you always take what's mine from me? !"

"Because I love your reactions," Xehanort purred, bringing his clawed hand up and caressed his mate's face, which Eraqus quickly darted away from. "I told you Terra was special. He was always my favorite, from the moment he was born. So much like you . . . so innocent, so beautiful."

There was a long pause before Eraqus growled at Xehanort, no matter if he was his Dominant; Eraqus would continue to show his dislike of his mate. What's the worst he could do? Kill him? No, Xehanort wanted him alive for as long as he could so he could torture him, this was all torture. A fun, sick game of his!

Looking back at Terra, Eraqus caught Terra's eyes looking up briefly at him and in them there was so much helpless sadness. Eraqus right then and there wanted to take Terra in his arms and comfort him, maybe try to shield him from Xehanort's torments. If there was ever anyone that should take this it was him—not his pup, not his innocent pup.

Eraqus actually tried to hold Terra. His arms came out and he stepped forward, ready to take the boy in his arms, but like his instincts told him—his Dominant wouldn't let him anywhere near him. Xehanort grabbed him by the arm, his grasp firm and tight.

"Stay where you are Submissive. I'll deal with you later," Xehanort replied before letting go of Eraqus and turning to head off. "Come along Terra."

But Terra didn't heed his father's command, not at first by the way and Eraqus' heart went out to his reluctant son.

"Terra?" Xehanort called again, this time it was a warning.

Terra looked one last time at his Submissive before turning and following Xehanort as they left the Elder's mountain.

"Oh my poor boy," Eraqus bowed his head, praying for a miracle.


	32. Coming To Conclusions

"So you're telling me you haven't seen a short blonde Submissive around here that fits his description?" Axel asked, looking rather unconvinced by the cowering Dominant under his heel.

"No, I swear!" the dark-haired Dominant said, coughing as the tall redheaded Dominant applied pressure to the wound the silverheaded Dominant had made earlier.

"I think he's lying," Riku said, standing near Axel while glancing down to pick out the caked blood under his dark claws.

"I couldn't agree more," Axel said, baring his fangs as he looked back down maliciously at the whimpering dog under him. "Submissives are only in the Dominant section either by being mated to a Dominant, which is rare mind you, or they are taking care of Dominant pups. When you see them it's not so hard to forget. Now, I'll ask you again . . . have you seen someone in Roxas' description, maybe even heard of one like him? He recently went through heat, and I'm pretty sure it was carried out in this section."

"W-Well I know a friend of a friend who told my friend how he had sensed a heat of a few Submissives," the Dominant said, trying anything to get these two aggressive, strong Dominants to leave him alone—his friends had already been taken out by them and neither of the two looked phased at all!

"Where at?" Axel asked, leaning down again to apply pressure, making the Dominant groan.

"N-North!" he gasped.

As soon as he gave them a direction Axel let up off the dog. He sighed, turning to Riku who looked at him, waiting for a 'go'.

"We got nothing else to go on," Axel said. "We've been taking out Dominants left and right for information, most coming up with nothing."

"Well that's your fault," Riku said as the two started north. "You insisted they were all 'lying bastards' and decided to take them all out."

"Hey, if I remember correctly, you were right along with me, calling them 'lying bastards'," Axel snickered, shoving Riku in a playful manner.

"Can't let you do things alone, you know that," Riku said, a small smile on his lips. "I just haven't seen you this crazed since your nose first matured enough to smell a Submissive's heat."

"Wow, can't believe you remember that far back," Axel chuckled.

"It was only a couple years ago," Riku replied. "It took long enough for your senses to mature."

"Shut up," Axel groaned, rolling his eyes. "I always thought you were just young—being only 16 when your senses matured."

"That's the normal age, thank you very much," Riku snorted, sticking his nose in the air. "22 isn't exactly."

"Well, just be glad I eventually did, it was only you and me going out prowling," Axel said. "Terra only disappeared to his dad's place probably."

There was a long pause. A few sad sighs escaped both lips, remembering when they were younger and especially what it felt like to be a trio. It always seemed one would disappear and leave the other two by themselves. First, with Riku being mated to Sora, leaving Terra and Axel for a family life, and then Terra mated himself to Ven, leaving Axel to join Riku in the life of families. Then, now that Axel was about ready to join, Terra leaves! Maybe their friendship just wasn't meant to last.

After a while of just heading north, Riku let out an all but silent chuckle. Axel immediately caught it and turned to look at the silverette.

"What? What are you laughing at now?" Axel asked, looking at his best friend.

"Oh it's just . . . I was remembering that time when you came back, after your first smell of heat," Riku said, a chuckle on his lips.

"Yeah? And what was so funny about it?" Axel asked, walking closer to the silverhead, nudging him with his elbow.

"Well . . . the fact that you were a mess was hilarious," Riku chuckled. "Me and Terra couldn't stop laughing for weeks."

"Hey, it's not my fault that smell took me all the way to the Submissive section!" Axel bit back. "I couldn't believe it when I woke up one day to find myself in that 'forbidden' section. I quickly got the shit outta there before the authorities caught me."

"I'm surprised they didn't," Riku said. "You were slow as all get-out back then."

"Was not, you little liar!" Axel punched Riku in the arm with a small growl; it was all playful of course with only an underlying tone of a threat to not make fun of him again.

Riku hissed and rubbed his arm before laughing at the look on Axel's face. It wasn't long before Axel decided to laugh with him. It had seemed to have been so long since they shared a laugh together, and it felt really nice—just the two of them.

Of course, nothing could take the place of three best friends laughing it out.

"I miss Terra," Axel suddenly said, his mood dropping.

"I do too," Riku sighed out. "Don't worry, we'll find him _and_ Roxas. Got that?"

"Got it," Axel replied with a small smile before the two headed off in the direction pointed.

* * *

><p>"If I was allowed to go in the Dominant section I'd be sure to find Roxas in no time," Zexion swore, his eyes narrowing as he held one of Roxas' pups on a knee, the other next to his ankle, just leaning on his leg.<p>

"I'll bet you would," Sora nodded; sure the small Submissive said what he meant.

"How is Ven taking all this?" Zexion asked, looking around Sora towards Roxas' twin brother.

Zexion grew concerned for the boy. He was sitting near his pups, his face looking a little pale. He seemed to be under the weather for sure.

"Well," Sora sighed out. "He's just been recently pupped so he's pretty stressed out."

"He has? !" Demyx suddenly popped his head up from where it lay, next to his own pups, who were still wrestling with the other.

"Yeah," Sora nodded. "With his brother _and_ mate gone, you can imagine how he's feeling."

"Man," Demyx hissed out in sorry. "That sucks."

"So you told me that Riku and Axel are off to find them?" Zexion asked, shifting one of Roxas' pups to a knee, while placing the other on the ground. "By themselves?"

"Yeah," Sora said. "It's all we got."

"Can they do it?" Zexion asked, his gaze intently on the brunette who suddenly felt like he was being questioned by the authorities themselves.

"O-Of course!" Sora backed them up. "You might not know it, but those two used to be the best trackers around. They could hunt out a Submissive in heat miles away!"

"I know," Demyx chuckled. "TheSafe Placeis some ways away from either sections and Axel, Terra, and a few other of their—friends?—were able to find us."

"Riku used to be the same way," Sora stated. "I might have not really known that side of his too well since he quickly settled down with me after he had pupped me, but I can tell you I believe in the both of them. They will find them."

"Let's hope they do," Zexion replied, looking down at Roxas' twins who stared up at him with large eyes.

Zexion smiled and patted each of their heads before bending down and giving a kiss to each.

"These boys want their 'mama' back," Zexion said. "I can't imagine how they'll turn out if they have to be raised by just their sire."

"Oh you never know," Sora shrugged. "Axel's been getting better. You should see how close the boys and he are now. It's really cute."

Sora quickly caught his tongue as he noticed the glare Zexion was giving him. His hands came up to defend himself.

"N-Not that I'm saying I'd _like_ to see how they'd turn out if only Axel raised them! I want Roxas back just as anyone else, and Terra."

Sora let out a sigh, casting his eyes down.

"I just wish our families could be whole again. It so sad when we're separated, like this."

"It is," Zexion nodded. "But what else can us 'poor' Submissives do?"

Sora looked up at Zexion who only leaned back in his seat and placed the pup on his knee against his chest. The blue-haired Submissive only gazed up into the clouds in thought while Sora turned his attention back towards a much-needed-attending-to Ventus who was now being questioned by Demyx.

"You okay, Ven?" he asked, cocking his head to the side like a curious pup. "I hear you've been pupped again. Need any water?"

"No, but thank-you Demyx," Ven nodded with a weak smile at the dirty blonde.

"You know me and Zexion are here for you," Demyx replied.

"I know, but I don't think you guys can help so much with this . . . none of us can," Ven said.

"Why?" Demyx asked.

"Because now the Elders are involved. They're the ones that make up the rules, and Terra's sire is an Elder—he's also the one that took him," Ven bit his bottom lip to keep those tears from falling, but it was ever so hard.

"Well, even if he's an Elder, that doesn't mean he can suddenly make up a rule where a sire is allowed to keep a pup against their will, right?" Demyx asked.

"I don't know," Ven replied, shaking his head. "I don't know enough to be calm. I just don't know."

"Oh, don't cry, Ven. I didn't mean to make you cry," Demyx jumped up and placed an apologetic hand on Ven's knee.

"I'm sorry," Ven sniffed, rubbing his eyes. "It's not your fault, it's just . . . I'm so scared."

Demyx glanced back at Sora and Zexion. Sora only shook his head sadly before Demyx turned back to Ven who continued to cry. Acting quickly, Demyx came to sit next to him and pull him in a tight hug.

"You're not alone in this, Ven," Demyx whispered, petting the boy's head, trying to comfort him like the way his mama used to when he was little. "We're here."

"Thank-you guys so much," Ven inhaled a shaky breath as he buried his face in the young Submissive's shirt in hopes to dry up those tears.

* * *

><p><em>Damn it, damn it, damn it!<em>

Roxas was now panicking. Reks was well healed from his birthing and now Xemnas, their _Dominant_; saw it fit to take them, his dear Submissives. Roxas didn't want this, and he often wondered if the others felt the same as well. They seemed to see this as the norm, but it wasn't to Roxas and he believed he'd never get to that point of thought.

Roxas turned to see Ella and Aurora preparing themselves. They were cleaning their skin and brushing their hair. Roxas only shuttered as he watchedAuroraget Reks from holding his pups to get him to do the same. It just wasn't right to Roxas.

So he sat a little farther away from them, trying to hide himself, but he couldn't escape and he knew it. He looked to see Ella's eyes search for him and when she found him he jumped.

"Roxas, come here and let me prepare you," she said, holding up a brush and washcloth.

Roxas could only shake his head. This had to definitely be one of his worst nightmares, about equally compared to his first heat, which was just awful.

"No, I—I can't do this!" Roxas called back to her, his fingers clenching to his shirt as he watched Aurora take off her blouse, and Reks' folding their clothing so they could pick them up after everything was over.

"You have no choice sweetie,"Aurorasuddenly called, turning her eyes to him, as well as Reks who looked only a little passed Roxas' state; he's already accepted this.

"Yes, now come here so I can clean you," Ella said, getting up and walking over to Roxas.

Roxas couldn't move as Ella came to him and knelt before him. She smiled apologetically at him before taking off his shirt, meeting little resistance, and began cleaning his chest. She did this for a little while before she felt something wet fall on her wrist. She stopped in her wiping and looked up at Roxas to see the poor Submissive crying.

"Oh Roxas," she said, scooting closer to him and coming to sit next to him, taking him by her side. "I'm sorry you're scared. We all were at first, especially Reks, but you'll come to accept it."

"I don't want to, I don't want to!" Roxas cried out, shaking his head only to let more tears fall.

"Poor thing,"Aurorasighed out, watching how Roxas cried like that in front of Ella, so much like Reks had when he first was brought here.

Reks only gave Roxas a sympathetic look like the other Submissives, but he couldn't do much more than that. None of the other Submissive could ever be comforted in something like this. They just had to eventually come and accept it. It was the only way for them to get used to . . . _this_.

'I want Axel," Roxas inhaled a shaky breath as his hand came up to rub at his flowing eyes. "I want Axel!"

It nearly broke the other Submissives' hearts hearing Roxas call out to his mate like that. Though none knew if Xemnas even managed to kill him yet, it was still heartbreaking. Like they had noticed before, especially Ella and Aurora, Roxas was acting just like Reks on his first time with Xemnas; calling out to his mate and crying because he just couldn't come to accept this yet.

Ella looked back at Aurora who only shrugged her shoulders. The two couldn't do much, they never could. In fact, Roxas' crying eventually got Reks down, the poor Submissive cast his eyes down in sadness, remembering how very similar he was to Roxas.

"There, there you two,"Auroraspoke up, patting Reks gently on his bare back. "Xemnas doesn't like anyone in this sort of mood when he takes us, you know that."

"I know," Reks spoke up. "I'm sorry."

"It's perfectly alright, but we still need to get everyone ready."

At that,Auroraglanced over to Ella who still dealt with a sobbing Roxas. She nodded, thus signaling to the older blonde Submissive to continue. So she did.

Ella turned to Roxas and began scrubbing his skin. She was gentle with him, but the boy wouldn't stop crying, or even mumbling out the names of his loved ones.

"Reno, Peter . . . Ven!"

Roxas managed to tear his arm away from Ella to cover his face. He hated looking so weak and pathetic in front of someone, but he couldn't help himself. He didn't want this, what he wanted was to be back with his twin brother and his pups; God knows they were crying for him.

He even wanted Axel to hold him like he had done that one time when he saved him from being taken by another Dominant. Was that so much to ask for? Was it?

Where was Axel in the first place? It's been so long since he's seen him or his pups. Roxas thought Axel had told him that he wanted him to be with no other Dominant. He had sounded so passionate when he said such things, but now . . . where was he?

"Axel!" Roxas cried out again, as Ella pulled Roxas in her arms and just held him there.

Did that damn Dominant lie to him again? Shouldn't Roxas have expected this? If so, then why did he hurt so much? Why did it hurt so much to find himself being taken by another Dominant instead of Axel?

"Hhh, if it makes you feel any better," Ella started up, petting Roxas' soft golden locks. "Try and . . . think of Axel, alright?"

That was the problem though. He was thinking of Axel, and it hurt. It hurt so bad.

* * *

><p>"Well . . . I certainly wasn't expecting seeing you two any time soon."<p>

Terra turned to see his father staring at no other than his two best friends. His golden eyes widened. How had they found him? Surely they couldn't have asked his dad because even Eraqus didn't know where Xehanort spent his days when he was away from his Submissive and pups.

"Tell me, might I ask how you found my nest?" Xehanort asked, coming to sit down in a chair near his dining table, staring at both curiously, but unthreatened by their presence.

"Oh, it's not hard asking around to find out where a creepy bald Elder lives," Axel said with a short smirk before he frowned, his green gaze running over to where Terra sat, like a good boy, reading a book.

"Surely I expected you to be looking for Roxas first than Terra," Xehanort replied, leaning his cheek on the front of his gloved fist.

"We are, but we found out Terra was much closer and easier to find," Riku replied with a short growl, narrowing his eyes at the Elder who had always looked down on them.

Xehanort only smirked and rolled his shoulders in an uncaring motion and Axel and Riku automatically knew something must be up with the Elder. There was no way he'd be this at ease when he had went through so much trouble in taking Terra to him. Now that Riku and Axel where there, they would surely try and get Terra back right? Then why hadn't Xehanort looked threatened by their presence?

"Terra, Terra are you okay?" Axel asked as he and Riku cautiously maneuvered around Xehanort to get to Terra, though they could still feel the Elder's gaze dangerously on them.

"I am," Terra said, standing up immediately to greet his friends. "I'm glad to see you guys."

"We are too," Axel said, glancing back at Xehanort cautiously, not exactly knowing what the Elder could do if they made a move he didn't like, but so far he made no motion to stop them from coming to Terra so something was up, something was definitely up. "Riku, you be sure to make sure that bastard doesn't do anything."

"I will," Riku nodded quickly, his eyes keeping on the Elder as Axel spoke to Terra.

"How are Ven and the pups?" Terra asked, his eyes showing great concern.

"He's fine," Axel replied. "But are you? Why did you let Xehanort take you like that?"

Terra was about to answer, but held his tongue. There were more important matters Axel and Riku needed to worry about than him.

"That all doesn't matter, but what does is you finding Roxas," Terra spoke, his eyes glancing over to his sire to make sure he wouldn't make any move to silence him, but he didn't. He just sat there—listening.

"We don't know too much," Axel said, shaking his head with a frustrated sigh. "Since we found you first, as you can tell."

"He's with my brother Xemnas," Terra replied quickly, glancing back at his father, making sure he stayed seated and didn't interrupt him as he informed his friends.

"Your brother took him? !" Axel asked, his eyes wide with a slight confusion before they narrowed and a snarl escaped his lips. "That bastard!"

"Enough of that," Terra said, his gestures rushed. "You need to go get him before Xemnas hurts him, and I know he can."

"Where is he?" Axel asked.

Terra stole another cautious glance towards his sire who still continued to sit there. What was with him?

"The higher northern side of the Dominant section. It's a little far away, I know, but I know he never lets his Submissives leave and if he's made Roxas one then he'll be there, waiting for you," Terra said.

"Got it, then come on, let's go," Axel said, motioning for the ivory-head to come alone with him and Riku.

Terra bit his bottom lip and turned his gaze to his sire who only smiled knowingly at him. Terra screwed his eyes shut tightly before bowing his head.

"I—I can't."

"Why?" Axel asked, blinking in confusion. "Are you telling me you actually want to stay with that fucking bastard? !" at that Axel pointed towards where Xehanort sat, looking like ever the calm one.

Terra flinched at Axel's words, but he couldn't do anything else.

"I can't," he said again, his tone more strained than anything.

Axel looked back at Riku in concern and it was then Riku looked at Terra and then at Xehanort. He knew what was going on.

"He's threatened you, hasn't he?" Riku asked, looking at Terra, but flicking his head back in the direction of Xehanort.

Terra only shook his head, signaling he couldn't really speak about that now. He only looked down at the book in his hands, the one Elder Genesis had given him, and then, he suddenly remembered something very important that he had needed to tell Axel and Riku if they should ever find him.

"Axel!" Terra's tone was rushed again, but he made sure the two heard his need to be heard in it.

"What? What is it?" Axel asked, looking at Terra whose eyes seemed to widen.

"I need to know if you remember your first prowl."

"Why? What has that got to do with anything right now?" Axel asked, his tone also stressed as well.

"Just, please answer me," Terra said, looking at Axel with stern eyes.

"Well . . . ask Riku," Axel replied, scratching the back of his head. "He remembers as well. Won't let it go how I couldn't remember a thing about it."

"What about it, Terra?" Riku asked, stepping forward, standing next to Axel.

Terra's eyes searched for the right questions in his thoughts as the image of Elder Zack's little boy came to mind, and what his mate had told him about his twin brother so long ago.

"Do you remember anything, anything at all?" Terra asked, pushing it on Axel to try his hardest to remember.

"No, not really," Axel said.

"You've got to remember something!" Terra continued to push. "Even Riku remembers his first."

"True," Riku nodded. "Maybe it's because Axel was late in smelling the heat though?"

"No, no," Terra shook his head. "Come on Axel, you've got to remember something about the Submissive you first took."

"Why do you suddenly want to know?" Axel asked. "There's more important things than—"

"This IS important!" Terra nearly shouted, forgetting about his sire who was watching the three chat with interest.

"What's the matter, Terra?" Riku asked, he knew when something was tearing Terra apart inside, and something was, something that supposedly had to do with Axel's first prowl.

"I was taken to the Elder's mountain and there I met all the Elders. One Elder, he had a pup . . . damn it, he looked so much like you Axel."

"What?" Now Axel looked completely confused. "You saying I fucked an Elder? They're all Dominant!"

"I know that!" Terra growled out in frustration. "Just try to remember alright!"

"Fine, fine," Axel groaned, crossing his arms and searching his memories, but like before they were all pretty much a blur. "I still don't know."

"Just think about it," Terra pushed. "You said you remember being in the Submissive section right?"

"Yeah," Axel nodded. "But that's pretty much it."

"The Submissive you took, was it a he? Was he young?" Terra knew it; he just KNEW it was who he thought it was. The pieces all fit together and it'd make so much sense if it was, but it was also a scary thought, especially after all that's happened since he and Axel decided to track a group of Submissives on their way to the Safe Place.

"Yeah," Axel whispered, suddenly it was all coming back to him. "It was."

"Was he young? Maybe just a mere pup who started his heat early?" Terra continued to jog Axel's memories so everyone could know for sure.

Riku stood there, waiting for Axel to remember as well. Every now and then he'd glance at Terra. Just what was he trying to get at? Then, he suddenly realized what Terra was trying to do, or, more importantly, _who_ he was tying to point to.

"He . . . was small, and young," Axel nodded in remembrance.

"Were his eyes blue? And hair blonde?" Terra asked as his body became relaxed with the truth. Now he knew for sure.

"They were, why?" Axel asked, turning to Terra and looking at Terra nod slowly and smile softly at Axel, almost apologetically. "Wait . . . !"

"The Elder said he had found the pup abandoned as a newborn," Terra began, his tone now calm and understanding. "And Ven had told me a while back how his twin brother had been pupped during his first heat, at the young age of 12. He told me how he had actually birthed the pup before making it to the Birthing section and how he thought the pup dead because he knew nothing of Dominant births. So he left him to be found by another."

Riku's eyes seemed to be just as wide as he looked at Axel's. The redhead seemed completely shocked with the realization.

"Oh my god!"

* * *

><p>Roxas was now shaking as he sat there, completely nude and ready to be taken once the Dominant was finished with the others. He didn't know how long he had been here, but he was sure it had been long enough for Axel and the others to look for him and find him. So now, he supposed, Axel just didn't care anymore.<p>

Here he was, about ready to be taken by another Dominant, one that he so passionately despised. He didn't even know if he managed to kill Axel like he said he would. He supposed he would have told him if he did, so that meant Axel was still alive, right?

Maybe the others were still looking for him, they just haven't found him yet. He knew Ven would stop at nothing to find him, and probably his mate as well. He had assumed Axel would do the same after that odd 'confession' of his, but now, as Xemnas looked at him with a few pants leaving his tanned lips after he finished with Reks, Roxas wasn't so sure.

Roxas closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip to try and stop the shakes as the Dominant came to him and touched his wet cheek. He tried to be strong and not cry, but who was he kidding? He was still just a small, young, and defenseless Submissive.

In that he was jealous of his twin brother, Ventus. Because Ven had a loving mate who was the exact opposite of all of that. Where Ven was small, his mate was big, where Ven was young, his mate was older, where Ven was defenseless, his mate defended.

It must be nice. To have a mate like that. One who cared and would do anything for you, even die.

Roxas was completely jealous, even now, as the Dominant kissed him and touched him. Everything that Ven had, Roxas had always wanted. Now, when he might have had Axel he was so unsure about what the Dominant thought of him so Roxas would remain jealous until he found out what Axel really thought about him.

_"Think of Axel"_ Ella had told him earlier. Of course he'd think about Axel as this damn Dominant took him. Because Axel was the only Dominant he'd let handle him like this, only because he loved him.

Even when he wasn't there.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Daughter Of The Revolution<span>: Well, Roxas realized he's in love with Axel . . . buuuuut, that didn't seem to stop Xemnas from taking him, sorry! But it had to be done, and you'll find out why soon enough.**


	33. Giving Up

Riku looked on intently as he watched his best friend pace around, his lengthy fingers running continuously through his fiery locks. They had left Terra not too long ago, but still Axel was filled with so much shock and surprise he just couldn't keep to a straight path and so they had to take a small break, and just let him roam.

"Axel . . . Axel!" Riku had to say his name twice to get the tall one's attention. "We need to start up on the road again. I don't know how long Roxas will wait."

"Roxas," Axel muttered out, if only to mutter it to himself as his eyes scanned his memories from nearly 5 years ago when he had taken his first Submissive, who now, ironically, happened to be the Submissive with whom he was so infatuated with. "Roxas."

Again, Axel went to his pacing and Riku sighed out heavily, shaking his head. Huffing out he stood up straight. Riku about had it, he knew Xemnas, not too well, but well enough to know of the horrible things he'd might do to one such as Roxas.

"Axel, let's go," Riku pressed hardly, almost stomping his foot down.

"I can't think straight," Axel confessed, his shaky fingers coming up to his lips only to return to scratching his scalp in a nervous gesture. "I want to get Roxas back so bad, but I can't even keep on a straight path. It's ridiculous!"

Riku closed his eyes and shook his head. He wanted to get back to Sora and the pups, plus Ven and his pups. But he also wanted to rescue Roxas, and here he thought Axel had claimed the most-worried-over-Roxas'-disappearance.

"Look, I know you're surprised and all, but you can't stay like this. Roxas needs us as soon as possible. What if he's given up hope and thinks you abandoned him?"

"But I didn't!" Axel was quick to reply. "I just couldn't find him for so long and . . . he was that little Submissive from my first prowl." Once again, Axel's thoughts went back to that and it made Riku growl out in annoyance. "Heh, can you believe that?"

"Axel, please," Riku urged, but he was quick to notice Axel's face turn slightly pale as he took a step backwards as if catching himself from something horrible that he had thought about. "Axel?"

"Oh Riku," Axel's brows crashed together in a remorseful look as he shook his head. "I hurt him . . . I hurt him so bad."

"Sora did mention to me how Roxas was brutally taken on his first heat, that was you huh?" Roxas shook his head with a sigh. "You never were the gentle one."

"My God, I'm so sorry," Axel gasped, continually shaking his head apologetically.

"Don't tell me that, tell Roxas," Riku replied, pointing towards the designated path they needed to head on.

Axel's green gaze shot up to where Riku was pointing and it wasn't long before Riku saw the look of determination in his friend's eyes. He was going to get his Submissive back no matter if Xemnas stood in his way. Riku still couldn't help but smile because Axel, yes Axel, was no doubt acting like how a mate should when their spouse needed their help. He was coming to his aide with everything he's got and that was good, that meant Axel cared deeply for the Submissive, and Riku was pretty sure it wasn't just that odd obsession of his.

This was true.

"Then let's go," Axel said, his voice deep and determined as he pushed off a tree he had been leaning on and walking a straight way towards the path. "I've never liked Xemnas so it'll be a pleasure beating his ass."

Riku snickered, but shook his head. He couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>"I often wonder what your reasons were for sending your friends over to your brother's."<p>

Terra turned his gaze away from the book in his hands he had been reading, his only escape from his father's taunts it seemed, and turned to see his father sitting at the dinning table, eating. Terra furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and placed LOVELESS down gently in his lap. He sat up straight in his seat and continued to stare at his sire who made no motion to speak again.

"What do you mean?" Terra usually didn't like striking up conversations with his father, but if it was important, and it usually was in a sick way, then Terra had no choice but to talk to him.

"Tell me, Terra," Xehanort wiped his mouth and turned in his seat to stare at his middle pup, his successor. "How strong are your friends?"

"Strong enough," Terra replied back snidely, he never liked how his family always downgraded his friends, everyone did, except his dad.

"Really now?" Xehanort smiled that smile that Terra always hated seeing. It always sent shivers down his spine and he couldn't stand it. "Tell me, what of your big brother Xemnas?"

Terra remained silent as he pondered his brother's strength and then compared it to his friends'.

"You were always a good boy Terra," Xehanort replied, turning back in his seat and continuing his meal. "Never fighting with any of your brothers for anything—well, except Vanitas for that Submissive of yours, as I've heard, but I'm sure you've seen Xemnas fight others before. Now, compare those times when he was young and new to fighting to how seasoned he is now compared to your friends' skill."

Terra bit his bottom lip and scrunched his fists together. What was he thinking? Sending his friends to Xemnas? He knew his older brother and that Dominant was as aggressive as they could come and he was aged and experienced. Riku and Axel only happened to fight off a few Dominants before in their lifetime. They were strong, he knew this, but compared to Xemnas . . . now that his sire mentioned it . . . he wasn't so sure.

Why, why did Xehanort have to bring this up now? Why did he love torturing him? Why was he so sick in the head? ! These questions were ones long gone and figured to always remain unsolved, but they'd always pop their ugly heads back up when Xehanort happened to ask him such obvious questions. Usually dark questions that lead to dark results, much like this one.

Xemnas had killed before, oh he'd killed many a Dominant who's challenged him, or even looked at him wrong. He wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty with the blood of others, even though that sort of thing was looked down upon nowadays only because that sort of thing was the number 1 way for a Dominant to die, and with so few of them the Elders were quick to discourage the fighting so they could grow to the numbers they once were back in the ancient days. Terra knew though, that if it were up to Xemnas, he would gladly become the last remaining Dominant, he was that confident in his strength, thinking he could take out any other Dominant—of course he must not have been thinking about their father, he was one strong Dominant, and no doubt the other Elders.

Terra would never go up against his brother so now here he was, with the realization of sending his two best friends to a possible death and as he looked over towards his sire he could tell by the way he smirked that he wanted that consequence to hang over him, possibly for the rest of his life. Baring his teeth Terra shook his head and made way to get up and chase down his friends, but of course his sire would have none of that.

"Sit down, Terra," Xehanort replied, drinking before placing his cup down to continue digging into his sirloin. "Today we're going to be honing your fighting skills, which you clearly lack in, then, after that, maybe you can fight your brother—in vengeance for you friends maybe?"

Terra's golden eyes met his sire's who only looked ever the pleased one to see that angry look on his pup's face. Terra looked away and turned in his seat to where his back was to his father. He couldn't stand looking at him, but even with his back turned to him he could still feel his glare and it was no better than anything.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Stop it!" Demyx growled, coming up to his two wrestling boys and whacking them both on the heads.<p>

That didn't seem to stop them though.

"Alright, I see how it is," Demyx licked his lips and pulled up his sleeves before getting on his knees and throwing himself in the middle of the two 1-year-olds.

"Demyx, what are you doing? !" Zexion didn't look too pleased looking down at the dirty blonde who honestly looked like he was wrestling right along with his pups.

"I'm trying to stop them from fighting," Demyx admitting innocently, but Zexion looked ever disbelieving. "What? It's the honest truth! They're both aggressive and they're always fighting, even when they're asleep. They're driving me crazy!"

"_You_ crazy?" Zexion scoffed before coming up to the two fighting Dominant pups. He quickly took hold of each of their arms and pulled them up before putting one in a playpen and the other with the other pups who were sitting around the birthday boys—Reno and Peter.

"That should do it," Zexion nodded, pleased with his work, at least they weren't fighting anymore.

"Wow . . . maybe you should raise them," Demyx sighed out, bowing his head.

"Don't be like that," Zexion said, returning to preparing everything for the birthday party. "You're a fine parent."

"Not as good as you," Demyx muttered, lazily drawing a pattern in the dirt below.

"Maybe so," Zexion chuckled lightly before putting down a few bowls full of food on the table, waiting for Sora and Ven to finish with the food so he could place it all in bowls.

"Say," Demyx suddenly perked up and scooted closer to the silver-head. "Why don't you help me raise the boys and I'll help you raise the girls? You can move here with me and everything!"

"You're a moron, Demyx," Zexion replied, crossing his arms and keeping his gaze on the pups.

"What? Why?" Demyx now took on the look of a kicked puppy.

"Because the only way I can enter into the Dominant section is if I bear Dominant pups, or am mated to a Dominant," Zexion replied. "Which will never happen."

"Why not?" Demyx asked.

"Because I don't like Dominants, nor do I want to be mated to one," Zexion replied, sticking his nose in the air.

"Oh, well-well what if I, say, pup you with a Dominant?" Demyx asked, the question was high in tone as if Demyx himself was walking on eggshells, which he pretty much was.

Zexion turned to look at him with a narrowed eye. He placed both of his hands on his hips before watching his friend look at him innocently.

"You're a Submissive, Demyx," Zexion replied, this time crossing his arms. "And so am I—I highly doubt you'd produce any Dominants."

"Hey, that's not fair," Demyx replied. "I'm still a male, you never know. Wanna try next heat?"

"W-What? !" Zexion's face suddenly felt a little hotter and his eyes darted around quickly for Sora or Ven, making sure they were nowhere near earshot. "You-You can't just say things like that, Demyx!"

"Why not?" the boy actually looked confused and Zexion had to keep himself from face-palming.

"Be-Because!" Zexion blurted out, his cheeks were now a nice shade of red. "You go in heat too dummy!'

"I know," Demyx nodded. "But what would be _hotter_ than two Submissives in heat mating, huh?"

Zexion covered his face just because he didn't want anyone to see him like this. Did Demyx not notice how suggestive he sounded? Sure that would turn any Dominant on if you thought about it, but still! Demyx just didn't know what he was asking.

"Can we just talk about this later?" Zexion asked, letting out a cooling sigh before standing up.

"Okay," Demyx grumped, crossing his arms and looking like a pup about ready to throw a tantrum.

_Honestly, Demyx_, Zexion sighed inwardly as he smiled at his friend's antics_. Grow up will you? For God's sake you've got pups of your own, stop acting like one._

But then again, if one really thought about it . . . that just wouldn't be Demyx at all, so Zexion couldn't help but shrug it off. He'd get on him later, especially if he still acted like this when he was in his 70's.

"Did you set the table, Zex?" Sora came up, looking at the set table.

"I did," he nodded.

"Good," Sora clapped his hands and turned towards the pups. "Alright everyone, let's get seated and wishRenoand Peter a happy birthday." Sora then turned towards Ven who had finished up with the cake and placed it in the middle of the table. "Ven? You wanna get your nephews seated?"

"Yeah, sure," Ven replied, wiping his hands and then coming up to the pups, who were now a year old, and placing them in their designated seats.

So, as everyone sat down and sang 'Happy Birthday' to Roxas' twins, Sora and the others were quick to dish out the food.

"Can you believe those two are already a year old?" Sora asked with a smile as he turned his blue eyes to see the two redheads smearing their faces with cake. "I mean, sure they were about 7 months when we first learned about them, but still."

"Yeah," Ven nodded.

"What's wrong, Ven?" Sora asked, cocking his head to the side to stare at the blonde.

"Roxas has been missing for 5 months, and now . . . he's going to miss his pups' first birthday." Ven looked pretty much close to tears.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again: Riku and Axel will find him," Sora said with a sure nod as he came up and patted Ven on the shoulder. "Now perk up, it's your nephews' birthday, smile for them."

Ven looked at the two redheads who squealed when Zexion came over and began wiping their faces off. Sora was right; he should smile, if only for them. So he did.

* * *

><p>"Dude, Riku, Axel? Is that you guys?"<p>

Riku and Axel turned to see Xigbar, Luxord, and Xaldin. The three smiled and came up to them.

"What are you doing this far up north?" Xigbar asked. "We haven't seen you guys in forever it seems."

"Not since last year, if I remember correctly," Luxord pointed.

"Yeah, when Axel and Terra joined us in hunting an Early," Xaldin said.

"Did you guys manage to get the Submissive anyways?" Xigbar asked. "I was already preoccupied with one myself, so I was busy."

"Actually, Terra did," Axel replied.

"You're kidding!" Xaldin chuckled. "Well, good for him then."

"How are you doing, Riku?" Luxord turned to the silverette. "Finally leave that Submissive of yours you mated to?"

"No," Riku replied, crossing his arms. "I wouldn't have mated myself to him if I planned on doing that."

"Just thought I'd ask," Luxord replied with a shrug.

"So why are you two here anyways?" Xigbar asked.

"We're looking for his mate," Riku replied quickly, pointing an accusing finger towards Axel.

"Mate?" All three looked at Axel with wide eyes. Surely not Axel, _the_ Axel. If it was to be anyone who would remain true to be a good prowling Dominant it'd be Axel—for fuck's sake, he didn't even pup heated Submissives like they did.

Axel opened his mouth to say something against Riku, but suddenly realized how _un_-offended he felt by the phrase he referred to Roxas as. His tense shoulders quickly eased and Axel smiled, turning to look at the surprised three. Well . . . he doesn't like to lie, right?

"Yeah, my mate," Axel replied, straightening his posture in a show of pride, surprising Riku quite a bit.

"When the hell did this happen? !" Xigbar asked, his lone eye as wide as Riku or Axel had ever seen it.

"And why?" Xaldin asked.

"Because Riku was right," Axel said, nudging his best friend. "It only takes that one Submissive to find and change your life."

"Wait, if you're searching for you mate . . . then why are they gone?" Luxord asked, raising a brow.

"Ran away from him is what I think," Xigbar muttered.

"No, he was taken," Axel said.

"Really?" Luxord nodded. "And you let this happen?"

"It happened when I was away," Axel looked down in shame; he knew he should have been there for Roxas but he was just such a fool.

"You gonna kill the Dominant?" Xigbar asked.

"None of that matters right now, I just want him back," Axel said. "But, I swear, if he's hurt Roxas, I _will_ kill him."

"Well, I wouldn't want to be that Dominant," Xigbar chuckled. "You're insane when you get that aggressive."

"We didn't happen to prolong you two from him, now did we?" Luxord asked

"Well, let's just say we don't know what kind of a condition he's in," Riku replied.

"So, in other words he might not be doing so good," Xaldin said.

"Yeah." Riku nodded as he looked at the others before glancing at Axel and nodding.

"Then I guess we'll see you guys later," Luxord said.

"Yeah, you guys take care," Axel said with a nod as he and Riku turned to head off.

"You too, oh, and Axel . . ." Xigbar said before the two left.

"What?" Axel turned back to the others and watched as Xigbar held up his fist and smirked.

"Kick that Dominant's ass."

* * *

><p>"Roxas, could you hand me those towels over there?"Aurora pointed over to the hanging towels next to the children's clothing on the clothesline.<p>

"What?" Roxas asked, looking at her for a moment before noticing the direction her finger was pointing in. "Oh, sure."

Roxas then slugged over to the towels, picked up the basket near him and began taking them off clothesline. Aurora shook her head with a sigh before folding the clothing in her grasp. She bent over to place them in the basket at her feet but smiled, noticing some of her pups plopped in it.

"What are you two doing in the clothesbasket?" Aurora asked with a smile as she placed her fists on her hips.

"We're resting mama," the two answered with cute giggles.

"Well, mama's got work so go play with your brothers and sisters," she shooed the two away before chuckling and placing the clothes in the basket.

"Hey, Aurora, does Roxas seem off to you?" Ella came up toAuroraand stood next to her, staring at Roxas as he slowly put the towels in the basket.

"Maybe,"Aurora said before calling out to the blonde. "Roxas, don't forget to fold them before you place them in the basket. They'll wrinkle if you don't."

The blonde boy turned to her slowly before looking down at the crumbled towel in his hands. It wasn't long before he realized his fault and held it out to start to fold it.

"He has been off, I agree,"Aurora nodded. "Ever since Xemnas took us, but we warned him it'd happen. You don't suppose he let it go to his head do you?"

"I don't know," Ella sighed, shaking her head and placing her hands on her hips. "He should just be happy he wasn't taken on his heat yet. Can you imagine what he'd be like carrying Xemnas' pups?"

"Oh my, that might hurt him more," Aurora said, looking at her fellow Submissive. "Just think; if he was like this over Xemnas just taking him without the intent on pupping him, what will he be like when heat comes around and it's _all_ of our turn to carry again?"

"It's going to happen," Ella said, keeping her eyes on Roxas as the boy slowly bent over and placed one of the folded towels in the basket at his feet. "We're going to have to really prepare him then. It won't be good for him to be in this kind of a mood when he's carrying."

"I know, right?"Aurora agreed.

Ella gasped before Aurora could say anything else. Her eyes going wide was enough to make the other turn to find Roxas had fallen over.

"Roxas!"

Ella and Aurora quickly ran up to him, their dash also alerting Reks, who wasn't too far from where they were, sitting down and feeding his two young pups.

"Roxas!"Aurora cried out once more as the two knelt next to him and placed their hands on him.

The first thing that was noticed was the flushed features on Roxas' faces. His eyes were closed tightly and his lips were open to let out pants. Ella placed her knuckles on his forehead and noticed the change in temperature.

"He's burning up," Ella informed to the others.

"What's wrong?" Reks asked, holding his twins close.

"I don't know," Ella replied, shaking her head. "Aurora, help me get him to his nest."

"Right,"Aurora nodded as she took up Roxas' legs while Ella took him up by the shoulders, the two female Submissives bringing him to his nest.

Once he was laying down Ella proceeded in taking off his sweat-soaked clothes and then wrapping him in a freshly washed, warm quick to fetch a bucket of water while Reks provided a cloth.

They just didn't know what to do with him. He had never been sick like this before, but they weren't going to abandon him, not when he needed them the most. They'd figure out why he was so sick, they had to.


	34. Fight For My Heart

As Roxas lay in his nest unconscious to the world, his three fellow Submissives sat around him, all worried about his condition.

"Should I go get Xemnas?" Reks asked, looking at the older Submissives around him.

"No," Ella shook her head. "He wouldn't know what to do, just like any of us."

"You think, maybe, Roxas is ill because of him?"Aurora asked, looking towards Ella who kept her eyes on Roxas.

"I don't know," Ella replied, once again as she placed her hand on Roxas' burning forehead. "He had been fine before . . . before Xemnas took him, so I can't explain this."

"He's not pupped, right?" Reks asked, making sure.

"Reks, you know a male Submissive cannot carry unless they are pupped during the heat cycle," Ella replied. "Our heat cycle isn't here yet, and when Xemnas took us, neither of us where in heat, so Roxas isn't pupped."

"But why is he so sick?" Reks asked, concern for the young blonde Submissive was written all over his features as he held onto his pups close.

"Well, it's nothing to do with being pupped, that's for sure," Aurora replied with a firm nod. "Wait, you don't think Roxas has suddenly _forced_ himself to become sick, have you?"

"What do you mean?" Ella asked, wanting Aurora to further explain her theory.

"Well, I've heard only a few who've done it, but some have forced themselves to death actually because of a situation they'd rather not be found in—like, say, a forced mating," Aurora replied.

"You think that Roxas . . . has done this?" Ella asked, looking down at the boy who let out a whimper before Reks placed a cool cloth on his burning forehead.

"You're body's your own,"Aurora replied with a nod. "If you can really understand that then you can command it to do anything . . . even die."

"So . . . Roxas is forcing himself . . . to die?" Reks asked, swallowing hard and looking at his other two fellow nest-mates.

"I don't know,"Aurora replied, stroking the poor boy's cheek. "But it seems that way, doesn't it?"

"What if Xemnas finds out?" Reks asked, looking at the other two

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it, can we?" Ella said.

"He won't be happy, that's for sure,"Aurora replied with a nod.

"No, he won't," Ella replied, letting out a long hard sigh. "I know he wants us to tell him whenever something important happens, and this is something important, but I'm concerned for Roxas, and what Xemnas might do . . . should he find out."

"Well, he's going to eventually find out, won't he?" Reks asked, looking at the two blondes. "He's been around recently and he's bound to check in on us and see him like this."

"I know," Ella said, running a hand through her hair. She didn't know what else to do. "All we can really do is wait and see what happens. I'm no doctor, but . . . I can't say Roxas will be well."

Everyone took on grim features as they looked down at Roxas. No one was for sure on what was happening to him, but one thing was clear—Roxas was sick and it could perhaps be Xemnas' fault.

"Aurora, could you go get the ointment, please?" Ella asked, shifting from where she sat to near Roxas' head.

"I don't know what good it'll do, but sure,"Aurora nodded as she got up and headed over to the storage room, where they kept all the ointments.

While they waited for her, Ella and Reks were quiet, that is, until Reks spoke up as he shifted his pups in his arms.

"I don't want Roxas to die . . . I've grown to really like him," he said, glancing up at Ella shortly before glancing back down to Roxas' panting form.

"Well all have, Reks," Ella smiled softly, but sadly, especially when she looked back down at the boy whose condition didn't seem to show any passing any time soon.

There was another silence before Ella began to wonder what had been taking Aurora so long. It was then she figured she might have run into their Dominant and had to explain herself, but she hoped that wasn't the case.

"Hhh, what is taking that girl so long?" Ella asked, standing back up and wiping dirt off her dress. "Let's hope she didn't have a run in with our Dominant."

"Yeah," Reks nodded.

But before Ella could even take a step out towards the storage room there was a scream, and it was Aurora's. Ella's eyes widened before turning back to Reks and silently telling him to protect Roxas as she went to go find out what was wrong with Aurora. Reks nodded and as he did Ella darted off to see what was wrong.

Once she made her way to where Aurora had been stopped she also halted and gasped. There, before Ella, were two Dominants, one was a little younger than the other, while the other, a tall redhead (hm, red hair was quite a rarity to see among their people) had Aurora by the arms.

"Where is he? !" Ella had caught the redhead say as he shook Aurora who had dropped the ointment to her feet, while the other Dominant, a silverhead was just standing there with his claws out, ready to strike at anything should he need to.

"Aurora!" Ella gasped, out of all her years there with Xemnas she had never once felt threatened by another Dominant, partly because none had dared come into their nesting ground in fear of Xemnas, but these two were different, so very different that Ella felt a slight ping of fear for a short moment.

Green eyes quickly darted from one blonde Submissive to another and Ella froze. The tall redheaded Dominant let go of Aurora and came up to her. He didn't touch her, but he was insisting she answer him with the truth.

"Roxas, where's Roxas? !" he asked and Ella blinked—they were looking for Roxas? Wait; was this the mate that Roxas had so often spoke of? If it was, then why was he so . . . late?

Ella opened her mouth to speak, but she was caught by such a surprise that she couldn't, so, instead, she pointed back the way she came and guided them to the boy. Once the Dominants saw him the redhead was quick to fall down to his side.

"Roxas!" he gasped, coming down to the boy's side and picking him up in his arms. "What the hell happened to you? !"

Aurora and Ella looked on as the redheaded Dominant held the boy close, quite lovingly actually. They could see the sadness in his green eyes, but those eyes quickly narrowed as he looked up at the other three Submissives, accusing them with his gaze.

"What did you do to him? !"

The three looked at each other in confusion before looking back at the two Dominants. The silverhead only glanced at them before coming next to the redhead's side.

"Axel, I don't think they know what's wrong," he replied to the redhead. "He's sick."

"I can fucking tell, Riku!" the one called Axel hissed at the silverette, making the younger Dominant back away slightly.

"Are—Are you Axel?"Aurora suddenly spoke up as she took a bold step forward, closer to the Dominants.

Axel and the one named Riku turned their heads to her and glared at her.

"Yeah, I'm Roxas' mate," Axel replied with a slight growl that warned the Submissives to step back, and so they did.

"Roxas he . . . he's spoke often about you and the pups,"Aurora said with a small timid smile.

There was no time for small smiles for the Dominant's though, Roxas' condition had them more nervous than ever.

"What happened to him?" Axel asked, looking at the three Submissives. "Why is he like this? !"

"W-Well," Ella spoke up. "He hasn't been himself since Xemnas took us and . . ."

"That bastard touched him? !" Axel let out a growl that had the Submissives dropping their heads, this Dominant was aggressive, each could tell.

"Y-Yes," Ella continued. "But it was not in our heat, Roxas is not carrying any pup of our Dominant."

"Then . . . then what's wrong with him?" Riku spoke up, looking at the three, he was less aggressive than Axel but the others were still treating him like the strong Dominant he seemed to be.

"We don't know,"Aurora spoke up. "He suddenly collapsed today in fever. We think, that maybe . . . he might be trying to force his body to die."

"Why?" Axel suddenly asked, looking down at his mate's fevered face. "Why would he do that? !"

"Because he didn't want to be here—as Xemnas' Submissive,"Aurora said sadly, bowing her head and clasping her hands together.

Axel blinked before letting his eyes fall back to his mate's features. Sorrow was now evident in him and he hugged him close as he said—

"It's all my fault then, it's all my fault."

"Axel, you can't—" Riku started, coming up to Axel and placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Maybe he can."

The two Dominants, plus the three Submissives quickly looked to their left and noticed a certain Dominant who had come upon them to see what was happening.

"Xemnas!" Riku growled, standing in front of Axel to make sure Axel wouldn't try anything stupid right away.

"How on earth did you manage to find my nest?" Xemnas asked, strolling around casually, looking at the two like they were no threats to him at all. "It doesn't matter now, does it? Look at Roxas, he's fallen ill, and from what I've heard my Submissives saying, is that it's on his own free will? Well, how about that."

"You bastard!" Axel growled, placing Roxas down and standing up next to Riku.

"Wait, Axel," Riku quietly warned, keeping firm eyes on Xemnas.

"You must feel like such a disappointment, Axel," Xemnas spoke up again. "First, letting Roxas be taken by me and then not being able to find him in, oh, say 5 months. Now he's forcing himself to whither away all because his mate hadn't found him sooner. Shame, isn't it? After coming all this way here just to save him."

Axel let out another growl and that growl immediately shot all three Submissives back further than they had been. They knew when a fight was about to break out, and it wasn't going to be a good one.

"I'll kill you, you hear me Xemnas!" Axel growled, his emerald gaze now afire with a passion to kill.

"Hm, not before I kill you," Xemnas smirked as he brought out his claws and got into his fighting stance. "Come along then."

With two growls this time, Axel _and_ Riku charged the Dominant. The Submissives gasped as they watched the Dominants clash. Fangs, claws, growls; everything was present in the fight and even if Xemnas was outnumbered, he still stood his ground quite well. The Submissives knew their Dominant was strong, but these two other Dominants they were unsure of, one moment they seemed quite inexperienced as Xemnas kicked the two hard away from him, but then they seemed pretty seasoned as one came round Xemnas' backside, while the other distracted him in front, thus letting the one in the back tackle him to the ground.

Xemnas growled in anger and quickly kicked the Dominant off of him, who had been Riku. Riku hit the side of a tree and groaned, but he quickly got back up and joined Axel in fighting this monster. Axel had tried to slice the Dominant with his claws, but Xemnas was quick beyond belief and he grabbed the redhead's arm and pulled on it, hard.

"Ah!" Axel cried out, hearing the 'pop!' of his shoulder as it was pulled out of place. He hissed out as Xemnas pulled on it once more, enough to where Axel's body came close to his. Xemnas then turned and rammed his elbow right into Axel's face, managing to break his nose. Xemnas then let go so that Axel fell to the ground.

"Axel, Axel get up!" Riku called out, running to Axel's side who had his good hand on his face as his nose flooded with blood.

"D-Damn it!" Axel cursed as he wiped his face off of blood with the sleeve of his coat.

"Is that all you wretched pups got?" Xemnas sneered out a displeased growl as he stepped close to the two.

"Riku, you think you can take him on for a bit while I get this shoulder back in place?" Axel asked, leaning up on his good elbow.

"Yeah," Riku nodded as he turned quickly and charged at the older Dominant.

The Submissives gasped as they watched one of the strange Dominants come up and attack their Dominant by himself. The other one was currently crawling to a nearby tree, trying his best to lean his wounded shoulder against it. While Riku fought Xemnas off the best he could, Axel had managed to get up against the tree and throw himself against it on his wounded shoulder.

"Ah!" He hissed, but bit his lip to keep from making any other noise. He closed his eyes tightly before opening them and looking at the frightened Submissives before glancing down to where he had left Roxas, the boy didn't look any better than he had last seen him, he needed immediate attending to.

"Riku, let me have him!" Axel called out, turning to where Riku had been fending off Xemnas' attacks, annoying the older Dominant to no end with how fast the silverette was.

"Alright, go ahe—!" Riku gasped, his eyes widening as a deep pain ripped through him and his body jerked to the right.

"RIKU!" Axel cried out, watching his friend close his eyes tightly as he fell down at Xemnas' feet.

"Caught off-guard, shame," Xemnas chuckled, bringing up his claws to view the nicely decorated blood on them.

Axel's widened eyes remained on Riku's form at Xemnas' feet that was writhing in pain from Xemnas' claws that had cut their way through his side. Riku's whole left side of his shirt was soaked with blood, and it didn't seem to stop.

"You bastard!" Axel growled out, trying to regain his strength and shake off the overriding pain from his shoulder.

"It's not my fault you two just can't beat a Dominant like me. You should have known better," Xemnas said with a small uncaring shrug of his shoulders as he bent down, ready to finish off Riku.

"NO!" Axel cried out, running as fast as he could forward, to stop Xemnas from killing his best friend.

"Axel, DON'T!" Riku cried out, knowing Xemnas was only faking his attack to lure Axel towards him, and it worked.

Xemnas smirked before turning quickly on the oncoming redhead and grabbing him by the throat before ramming him into a nearby tree so hard that Axel's breath left his lungs, especially when Xemnas' clawed hand speared itself inside his chest.

"AXEL! !" Riku cried out, managing to lean up on an elbow to witness Xemnas ram his arm through Axel's chest.

Axel's eyes were closed tightly from the pain and his mouth opened in a silent scream, but he quickly grinded his teeth to stop any sound so that Xemnas would have no pleasure from hearing it.

"I told you I'd kill you first," Xemnas chuckled sadistically as he made sure his arm sunk into Axel's chest elbow-deep. The force was strong enough to even punch a deep hole in the tree where Axel had been shoved. "What's this? No screams? I'm sure having a arm thrust into your heart hurts, come on, scream!"

Xemnas twisted his arm to the right and then to the left, he wanted to hear Axel scream. Axel let out a groan and small light hisses, but he never cried out. The only louder sounds coming from him were his panting from the pain of having an arm thrust through your chest.

"I see how it is," Xemnas sneered. "I'm sure you're cry out once you see your own heart in my hand!"

Xemnas then fisted his hand and pulled out harshly. Axel let out a cry, but it still wasn't the one Xemnas wanted to hear.

"Gah!" Axel gasped out, scrunching over as Xemnas pulled away, looking at the object in his hand that was the reason for Axel's life.

"AXEL!" Riku cried out again, trying to get up and go to his friend, but his side would not agree with him, nor would it support his weight and so he had no choice but to lay there as Xemnas ripped out Axel's very heart.

"What the hell? !"

Riku turned his attention back to Xemnas and noticed his blood-soaked arm and how his hand unclenched to find absolutely nothing. Xemnas narrowed his eyes in on Axel and then grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back up to his feet. Riku could tell Axel was losing a lot of blood, he was pale and drowsy, but that didn't stop him from trying to fend of Xemnas.

"Do you have nothing inside you? !" Xemnas growled out, looking at the wound he placed on Axel, a wound that would kill any being, be it Dominant or Submissive.

"Heh," Axel managed out a weak smirk as he placed a hand over the hole in his chest. "What's with that shocked expression—Xemnas?"

"Filthy animal!" Xemnas growled out before bringing back his claws again, this time, he'd slice off Axel's head—no one would be able to live through that!

Before he could do such a thing though, Riku had managed to crawl over to the two while Xemnas looked on in shock about the gaping hole in Axel's chest that had been barren of any heart, and kicked his legs out from under him. Xemnas let out a gasp before falling over, this giving the chance for Axel to come over him and kick him in the face. It was a good kick too, one that had hit Xemnas in the temple, thus knocking him unconscious.

Axel made no more attempts to attack the older Dominant though. After making sure he moved no more, Axel fell down to his knees, right next to Riku who sat their panting and groaning from the wound in his side.

"I thought . . . I thought you said you'd kill him?" Riku wheezed out, trying to catch a good breath that wasn't cut short by the tinge of pain in his side.

"I will . . . when I see him again," Axel groaned out, scrunching his hand over his chest to try and stop the bleeding, but it was a large wound, Xemnas had stuck almost his whole arm inside anyways, and it had been a through and through so he couldn't stop the bleeding from his back, luckily for him, Xemnas had missed his spine, but not the location of where his heart should have been.

"You're actually . . . using your head . . . for once," Riku managed a pained chuckle before looking at Axel's wound. "Damn Axel, how'd you survive that?"

"It's funny isn't it?" Axel let out a light chuckle as his pale features glanced up at the blue skies above. "How heartless I really am . . ."

Axel then turned his head towards where Roxas was. He hadn't moved a muscle and still, his body was wracked in a horrible illness. Letting out another groan Axel crawled over to where his mate was and pulled him close, not caring if his blood fell over the boy, he just wanted to feel him there, right next to him.

"That's why I can't lose him . . ." Axel said, closing his eyes tightly, they started to sting and he was wondering if it was because blood was getting in them or something else was coming out of them. "He's the only one that made me feel . . . like I really had a heart."

"Axel," Riku whispered out as he watched tears fall down Axel's eyes as he held his mate close.

Riku is honest when he says he never thought he'd ever see Axel like this to anyone in his life. He had nearly sacrificed his life for the Submissive and all because he made his nonexistent-heart _beat_. Riku had always known Axel was different from other Dominants, and it had nothing to do with aggressive of passive either, it was something on the inside and now that he knew . . . he couldn't find it in himself to feel sorry for the redhead because, as far as anyone else knew, Axel did have a heart, and that heart was a young blonde Submissive by the name of Roxas.

Riku smiled softly before trying to get up once more. They'd better be out of this place soon before Xemnas stirred, but he hurt and couldn't move. He was honestly surprised Xemnas' three Submissives would come up and help him to his feet, but they did.

"Thank-you," Riku groaned out, as he leant against a tree in attempt to catch his breath. "Why—are you helping?"

"Because Roxas doesn't belong here," Ella replied. "Please, take him away and help him. We all care deeply for him and we know you'll help him."

"We will," Riku nodded as he limped over to Axel and helped him to his feet.

"Wait," Reks called out, making the two Dominants turn to him. "Please—let us at least treat your wounds before you leave. You might bleed to death before you even make it back to your nests."

Riku looked at Axel who only nodded weakly. Riku turned to them and nodded with a small smile.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Ven continued to lay awake at nights as he, Sora, and Demyx spent them in the In-Between section with their pups so they could be with Zexion and his pups. They had been there for a good long time, ever since Axel and Riku had left to hunt down Roxas to the best ability they had. Still though, every night . . . when all were asleep, Ven would remain awake and stare at the stars above, often seeing a few falling ones.<p>

He was lonely, without his brother and mate he had been so lonely. He often prayed for their safe return and hoped Axel and Riku had found them well. He missed Roxas and Terra and hoped he'd eventually see them soon . . . so his pups could smile more. He missed their true smiles with both their parents.

Ven inhaled and placed his hand over his belly that had begun to swell to a great extent. He could feel the little ones inside him moving around. No doubt there were multiples because one time he felt a pup near his right hip while he felt another near his left ribcage.

"Restless, like me?" Ven replied as he rubbed his belly in an attempt to calm down his pups.

With a sigh Ven sat up and just sat there, looking at everyone's sleeping forms. He smiled as he watched Sora cuddle all 8 of his pups and then he turned to see Zexion holding his twin girls close who were both sound asleep peacefully with their mama. When he turned to Demyx he chuckled a bit as he watched Demyx subconsciously pat both his boys on their heads to keep them from fighting in their sleep. Last, but not least he turned to his own pups that were all cuddled next to each other near him.

With a smile Ven knelt down and kissed each of them on their tiny heads. They needed to sleep and he prayed they'd have good dreams . . . unlike him.

"Sleep good, my pups," Ven whispered before turning his eyes to his surroundings.

He stared at nothing but dark trees until his eyes widened at the sight of two forms coming out of the bush. Ven quickly got up and waited until they were in the moon's light to do anything. With a gasp Ven's eyes watered, but that didn't stop him from turning and shaking everyone awake.

"Everyone, everyone wake up!" he said, successfully waking everyone out of their slumber.

"What is it?" Sora groaned as he opened his eyes and looked at Ven pointing ahead of them. "Riku! Axel!"

Sora was the first one to get up and run over to the two Dominants, he was also the first to latch himself onto the first Dominant he called out to.

"Easy there, Sora," Riku groaned as he gently pried his mate off of him to show him his bandaged side that was now soaked with blood.

"Oh! I opened your wound, I'm so sorry!" Sora said, his eyes watering as he went to embrace his mate again even though Riku tried to hold him off.

"Careful," Riku groaned.

"Oh, sorry," Sora replied again.

"Axel?"

Axel turned to see Ven standing near with Zexion who looked at the bundle of blankets in his arms. He knew what they were expecting, actually, _who _they were expecting. Axel only nodded before kneeling down and placing the one in his arms down. Ven and the others quickly raced to see Axel uncover a fevered Roxas.

"He's sick," Axel informed them, looking at everyone with heavy eyes. "Please . . . you have to help him."

Sora let go of Riku to come up to Roxas and knelt down to him. He placed a hand on his head before nodding. He looked back up to the wounded Dominants who, no doubt, nearly gave their lives just to get Roxas back.

"We'll do all that we can, alright? So you two, rest—you've earned it."


	35. Help Him Remember

**Daughter Of The Revolution: DX Sorry for not updating sooner, but my job's schedule suddenly changed on me and well . . . I got REAL busy, so sorry. I haven't even had time to write any more chapters besides this one, but I'll try and buckle down and get to it 'cause I think I'm almost over half way done with this story :) Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Everyone was just as nervous as the other. Even though some might have not shown it as well, they were. The one who was probably closest in showing it was Axel. He looked an absolute mess.<p>

Dark circles took residence under his weary, but nervous eyes; his hair was all unkempt and unruly; his bandages haven't been changed yet because he persists that the others shouldn't focus on his wellbeing, but on Roxas'; all-in-all . . . he was an utter mess.

He had nearly bitten through his claws from anxiety because of this, that and he just wasn't healing properly like he should. Riku, on the other hand, had gotten enough attention to recover better, even though most of the attention was on Roxas. He could see his friend's weary, worried gaze on the fevered, and possibly dying, blonde as the other Submissives took care of him, even calling in doctors they knew so they could help figure out what was wrong with him, but no one knew the reason for Roxas' illness and that put everyone on edge.

Riku's eyes scanned everyone and noticed how frustrated everyone was getting because of this dilemma. It reminded him of the time of that incident with Terra, but this just seemed far worse. With Terra, it was a matter of whether he'd wake up or not, with Roxas . . . it was a matter of if he'll die or not. Completely different things, similar, but different.

It was during his time of scanning everyone's features that he noticed Ventus come up to Axel in an attempt to change his bandages and offer him some soap and water to clean himself with. Axel was quick to shoo the pupped Submissive away and tell him his twin brother needed him more. Ven gave out a sad sigh before turning back and heading over to where Sora and Zexion where trying to figure out what was truly wrong with Roxas. Demyx had decided to watch over the pups and keep them away from all this drama, crying pups made sure no one focused on anything.

Riku let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. Axel needed to be in his best shape just as anyone else. What if Roxas came out of his fever and saw him like this? He'd be absolutely disgusted. So, with a small groan from his healing side, Riku stood up and headed over to take up a washbowl, soap, and some clean bandages.

He knew how to handle Axel.

"Hey, Axel, come on, let's clean those bandages," Riku said, standing before a reluctant Dominant.

"No," Axel muttered out, his legs shaking up and down as he clasp his hands on his lap, his gaze still keeping on Roxas' fevered form as the other Submissives hurried around him to pat down his heated skin, and take more samples of his blood.

"Stop being such a dick to everyone," Riku said, making the redhead look at him. "You chased off your own brother-in-law, who is, mind you, pretty pupped and so therefore; very emotional."

"I know, damnit," Axel groaned out, rubbing his numb face before shaking his head. "But Roxas, he's—"

"In good hands," Riku finished for him in a positive note as he knelt down next to his best friend and took a look at his dirtied bandages that hadn't even been bothered to be changed since Xemnas' Submissives offered to wrap them. "Now, let's take a look at this." Just as Riku went to open the bandages covering Axel's chest wound, the Dominant flinched back and shot up from where he sat.

"I said I'm fine!" Axel growled at his friend who looked up at him.

"No." Riku stood up, wiping off his pants. "You're not. Have you gotten the chance to see yourself lately? If you did you'd notice what a mess you are."

"You'd be too if Sora was in this mess," Axel muttered, staying still this time as Riku reached out to pull at his bandages that covered his chest.

"Yeah, but I'd make sure I took care of myself," Riku replied with a nod. "Sora'd want me to."

"I'm sure," Axel muttered, keeping his gaze away from his friend, only looking at the ground in utter depression. He didn't catch Riku looking around at the others before turning Axel around so no one could get a good look at his wound.

"Damn Axel," Riku muttered as he wiped off the caked blood from Axel's chest to reveal the slowly healing hole in his chest, all void of an actual heart. "How come you never told Terra or me about this?"

"It wasn't important," Axel muttered, keeping his gaze away from meeting his friend's own stare.

"Not important?" Riku looked up at Axel quizzically. "You're missing a _very_ important organ needed to live and you say it 'wasn't important'?"

Axel was silent now and Riku only shook his head with a sigh as he cleaned him the best he could before he proceeded in wrapping up his chest again, this time the bandages where white and clean. Riku decided he wasn't going to press anything else on Axel right now. Maybe later, once he was feeling better.

"It's a curse."

Riku stopped in his tracks before he turned his aquamarine eyes up to Axel. The redhead still wasn't meeting his gaze, but his stare was no longer on Roxas' fevered form.

"A curse?" Riku questioned. He had heard about curses and most believed that is what happened to Terra. Curses could be a powerful thing, turning the most pure into the most vile, but he's never heard of a curse that could vanish a very important organ of one's own body. That was just unheard of.

Just how far had this curse stretched out?

"Remember when we were little . . . you, me, and Terra?" Axel asked.

Riku nodded his head as he kept his ears keen as to what Axel was about to tell him.

"Well, I lied when I said I never knew my sire," Axel replied, looking down at his fingers before flexing them. "He was always around my Submissive and me, and, eventually, I got up the courage to confront him. I'll tell you he was one cold heartless bastard." Axel let out a small chuckle before growling softly from the pain in his chest. "I was only 10 but he still insisted Dominants should fight when they meet, even if I was his own pup. Well, hell I couldn't beat him, but I did manage some good strikes on him, still . . . he beat the shit outta me. Before he left me and my mother's life for good he told me about his family curse that was now passed down to me."

"And it's a curse that . . . you're . . . heartless?" Riku asked, his eyes narrowing at the gruesome thought of all of Axel's ancestors being baron of any heart.

"Every first born of my line was born like that since the curse was incorporated," Axel replied, his gaze still glancing down at the ground as Riku slowly started to wrap him again while he listened on. "I don't know when it started, or why, but all I know, and all my Dominant knew, is that we're all destined to be this way . . . with no way to undue it."

"Wait," Riku spoke up, his fingers drumming his chin. "I remember when we were little, and even when we grew older, how you'd joke about how you were so 'heartless' that you didn't care what was said to you. I thought you were just joking around and being the normal dick you were, but you were . . . serious, weren't you?"

"Guilty as charged," Axel sighed out, glancing for only a brief moment at his friend before casting his eyes down and then placing his own hands over his face. "God, Riku, that's why I'm so attached to Roxas. He's the only one to actually make me completely forget about my family's stupid curse."

"Because he made you feel like you had a heart," Riku replied, remembering Axel's words when he said then.

"Yeah," Axel nodded, letting out another sigh and turning his gaze back to the Submissive who was now bordering on life and death. "I swear I could _feel_ it when I was with him." Axel raised his hand and placed it over the wound on his chest, the wound revealing what he doesn't have.

Riku glanced at Axel's hand and noticed how his fingers twitched, as if they were feeling the calm 'thumping' of his nonexistent heart.

"Right here," Axel whispered, most of his attention coming to the feel of his hand. "Beating; slowly when I looked at Roxas and my pups, faster when I made love to him, harder when I caught another Dominant trying to take him, hurting when he was taken away from me."

Axel then turned his sorrow-filled gaze Riku's way and shook his head.

"Riku, I felt it there when I was with him. I did and I know it. If I don't have one, if I am cursed to give my pups a body with no heart of their own, then why . . . why do I feel it right now?"

Riku looked at his best friend with his own sorrow. He could tell Axel believed everything he had just told him, but it was just so sad, why? Because Riku had been there when he watched Xemnas thrust his arm into Axel's chest, finding it void of any precious heart. It just . . . wasn't there. Even if Axel said he could feel it, that didn't excuse the fact that it wasn't there.

"I know I don't have one," Axel replied, as if reading Riku's thoughts. "I know it's just all in my head; feeling, hearing it beating, it hurt. But I swore it was there when Roxas was here, by my side, with our pups. I felt complete, but then he was taken from me and I was empty again."

"You mean you can _feel_ your curse?" Riku asked.

"I don't know, maybe," Axel replied. "But one thing I do know is that I can't lose him. He's all I got that's as close to a heart as I'll ever get."

It was all true, Axel's words. Riku could tell and so he smiled and patted him on the shoulder encouragingly.

"Don't worry so much then, 'kay Axel?" Riku smiled as Axel looked at him this time. Riku then turned his eyes back to Roxas' form. "I don't think your heart's going anywhere right now. Besides . . ." Riku turned back towards Axel and his face became serious. "You're going to need to tell Roxas about your first prowl."

Axel eyes went wide, but his jaw quickly clenched tighter as he turned his head away from Riku. Apparently the issue with such a subject was sensitive right now and Riku could tell, as he watched the redhead start to shake his head.

"I—I can't, not now," Axle replied.

"Not now-_now_ moron." Riku rolled his eyes with a groan as he got up with the dirtied bandages in hand. "When he wakes up."

"And when will that be, huh?" The tone in Axel's voice did a little more than annoy Riku, but he let it by and just continued on.

Placing down the dirtied bandages and the cloth and bowl, Riku wiped his hands. He turned towards where Zexion and Sora were, continually working to try and see what was wrong with Roxas. They had tried other doctors, but all easily gave up any hope that the boy was going to live. So Zexion, having read many a doctoring book, stepped in and tried for himself. Right now . . . Riku was going to ask him if they've gotten anywhere.

"Hey guys," Riku said, coming up to the Submissives who turned to him with heavy looks on their faces. "How's he doing?"

"Not good," Zexion replied with a very heavy sigh. "Not good at all." the Submissive then grabbed harshly at his hair and ground his teeth.

Sora turned to his mate and looked at him with bright eyes before shaking his head and coming to wrap his arms around his torso.

"I'm sorry Riku, but Zexion thinks that Roxas might . . . that he might . . ."

"Be trying to kill himself," Zexion finished, putting down a book and running a hard hand through his silver hair.

"Damn . . . just like the others said," Riku whispered, shaking his head as he looked down at his mate who was rubbing his face into his chest.

"I don't know why though," Sora sniffed, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "We got him back from Terra's brother. Shouldn't he be better?"

Riku let out a hard sigh before glancing down at Roxas whose brow was being wiped by his worrying twin brother. Riku felt sorry for Ven, he could see it on his face that he knew his brother wasn't doing so well and that he was trying so hard not to cry. Riku let go of his mate and made his way over to Ventus

"Ven, are you alright?"

"No," Ven answered truthfully. "My brother's dying and we can't do a thing about it."

"I'm sorry," Riku replied.

"I know . . . everyone is," Ven replied, keeping his eyes on his fevered brother who'd, every now and then, sputtered out nonsense words. "I just wish . . . he didn't have to be in such pain."

"So what exactly do you have about Roxas' condition, Zexion?" Riku asked, looking at the bookworm.

"Well, from what you've told us the other Submissives suggested, it seems like they're right. Roxas is _forcing_ his body to shut down, to die. I, myself, have heard about it happening to a few others because they wanted to get out on the life they are living, and I assume Roxas would rather die than be Xemnas' bitch."

"Yeah, that was probably it," Riku replied, remembering the other three . . . did that Dominant _have_ to have so many?

"Then . . . why is he _still_ like this?" Sora asked, looking at everyone. "If that's the case then why is he still—dying? I mean he's with us now, right?"

"Maybe . . . maybe he doesn't know it," Zexion spoke up, standing up from where he was sitting to come up to Roxas and check on him again.

He knelt down and opened Roxas' eyes that were clouded by the heat of fever and then looked at his cheeks and neck, which were covered in sweat. The others looked at him closely and just when Ven was about to ask him what he was doing Zexion straightened and looked at everyone.

"He doesn't know that," Zexion stated.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You said when you and Axel brought him back that he was still like this, right?" Zexion asked, looking at the silverette.

"Yeah, why?" Riku asked.

"If he was still in this kind of a state before you rescued him then maybe . . . he still assumes he's with Xemnas?"

"You think?" Sora asked with a blink.

"I'll bet that's it!" Zexion nodded with a loud snap of his fingers. "It's the only thing we've got to go on right now. The others doctors were clueless."

"Then," Ven stood up and looked at Zexion. "What do we do?"

"We need to get him to remember where he's at," Zexion said, pacing around, trying to figure out a way to do such a thing.

"How?" Riku asked, pointing at Roxas. "When he's like _that_?"

"I'm thinking," Zexion said, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. For the passed, who-knows-how-long he's been working his brain on overdrive just to find out what was wrong with his dear friend.

Biting his lip a little too hard Zexion glanced around and looked at everyone, trying to think of something. Right now, Roxas was too out of it to hear good words, or even look to see their faces. He really didn't know how they could contact Roxas in a good state when he was like that.

"Touch," Zexion whispered. "I know he can feel us, so if he just feels someone familiar enough then maybe . . . maybe that'll break his fever."

"Like who though?" Sora asked.

"His pups maybe?" Ven suggested.

"Or his mate," Riku spoke up, everyone turning to him as he flicked his head back in the direction Axel was sitting—looking ever the more nerve-wrecked.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Riku," Sora replied, looking at Axel's own condition. "He doesn't seem stable to me."

"Because his mate's like this," Riku said. "If he and the pups can help bring Roxas back then what else can we do?"

Everyone turned to Zexion who had suggested it in the first place. Zexion shook his head, he didn't like putting his faith in a no-good Dominant, but what other choice did he have? With a sigh Zexion waved for Riku to go off and tell Axel about this and Riku nodded, turning towards the redhead.

"Axel?"

Axel looked up to see his last best friend around standing before him.

"Is everything alright?" Axel asked, jumping to his feet as he looked behind the silverhead to see the others staring at them.

"Calm down, I need to talk to you," Riku said, holding up a hand to calm the Dominant.

"Is it about Roxas?" he asked, continuing to press the matter. "What's wrong? Do you know why he's still sick?"

"It's the same as before," Riku explained.

"Why the hell why? !" Axel asked, growling it out and glancing over to Roxas' dying form. Why would his mate still be forcing his body to do such a thing when he was safe now? Away from any aggressive Dominant, like Xemnas.

"We think that, maybe, he might think he's still with Xemnas, in his nest," Riku replied.

"But he's not!" Axel defended.

"We know, we know," Riku replied. "But Zexion also suggested that you and the pups get Roxas to remember where he is."

"How?" Axel asked, his shoulders slumping down in what looked like defeat to Riku, but Riku knew better from Axel. "How can we?"

"By touching him," Riku said. "We think that since he's so familiar with the three of you he might remember your touches; hugs, pets, etc."

"You really think . . . that'll help him?" Axel asked, looking at Riku.

"It's all we got," Riku said

Axel bowed his head and closed his eyes. Riku waited until the taller Dominant made up his mind on whether or not he was going to help and Riku knew, especially with how much Axel had come to love the boy, that Axel would more or likely do this.

"Alright," Axel replied with a nod. "I'll do it."

"Good," Riku smiled.

And so now they prepared everything that Axel and the pups would need while they try and coax Roxas out of his self-made fever. Axel, at first, didn't understand why everyone had to leave but understood once he realized they all needed a break from this as much as anyone else. They were putting much faith in Zexion's theory and so hoped it'd work. Riku, especially hoped Axel would cure Roxas.

"Are you guys really sure about this?" Axel asked, holding his twins close to his chest as everyone packed up and left, for only a while.

"It'll be easier on you guys if you don't have to worry about us," Riku said, looking at his friend who looked so unsure. "You can do this Axel, it'll be fine. You know what the pups need, and you know what Roxas needs."

"I just . . . I just hope to God this works," Axel replied, closing his eyes and shaking his head in slight fear of what might happen should Roxas never wake up and cease in this life.

"Just—make sure you and the pups are close, always," Riku said, looking at Axel and making sure he understood.

Axel nodded before he turned, but Riku caught his arm and pulled him closer.

"If you need to Axel . . . mate with him," Riku whispered into his ear before letting go of his arm.

Axel's eyes widened and his mouth gaped at what Riku had said. Axel straightened and looked down at the Dominant.

"What? Why? What the hell's wrong with you Riku? ! What if he thinks I'm that Xemnas bastard, huh? What if that? !"

"Then make him remember," Riku put emphasis in ever word as he glared at Axel. This was no time for Axel to be scared of anything, only determined to get his mate to come out of that fever.

Now that everyone had gone Axel felt a large silence envelope him and his pups. It was odd with no sound around, not even the sound of a bird chirping or a cicada humming. Turning, he looked at his poor sick blonde Submissive before coming to him and kneeling down, settingRenoand Peter next to him.

"There you go, say 'hi' to mommy, go on boys," Axel encouraged his boys on who only stared at him before placing their hands on their mama's side and laying their head against him.

Roxas immediately reacted, his weak arms coming up, almost knocking over his pups, but Axel caught his arms and held them still, it wasn't too hard to do since the boy was weak beyond all measure.

"Calm down, Roxas," Axel said, easing the sick Submissive's arms back to his side. "They're just your pups coming to say hello. You don't have to worry, it's just us."

Axel bit his bottom lip before bowing his head. It hurt so much to see Roxas in this kind of a condition. He wasn't going to lie when he said he felt like his heart was about to burst, even though there was no heart in his body to do such a thing. He just couldn't stand seeing Roxas like this. And so he took his pups in his arms and turned and laid down next to Roxas, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close.

"No, no, stop, no . . ." were the incoherent words that came out of Roxas' mumbling lips, but Axel ignored them, knowing the others were right . . . he still thought he was with Xemnas, and, no doubt, thought Xemnas himself was laying down beside him.

Axel growled at the thought of that bastard, but he couldn't dwell on him right now, no, what mattered was getting Roxas better . . . no matter what.

"No matter what," Axel whispered, giving a kiss to the boy's golden locks as he held him close along with the pups.

So Axel closed his eyes and slept with Roxas' murmurs in his ears and their pups cuddled between the two. He knew it was going to be hard to try and get him out of this state, but if he had to then he'd do whatever he needed to, even Riku's suggestion.

The others said they'd be away for only a few days, enough to know how long it should take for a fever to break. If Axel was successful then they'd return to see a healing Roxas, if not . . . then they might as well return to a dead Roxas. They put a lot of faith in Zexion's suggestion, and himself.

So, for a whole day Axel had attempted letting his pups crawl over Roxas in order for him to remember the feel of his own pups. He often took Roxas' hands and placed them on their little heads because he had always seen Roxas petting them . . . before everything happened. Axel, himself, would lay beside Roxas and wrap an arm around him while he watched the pups go about tugging on their mommy to get him to respond to them, but . . . he didn't.

Roxas would respond very little, and only when Axel would place his hands on their heads. Axel could see the turn in Roxas' fingers as he felt their heads again, but other than that—nothing. Axel would often pet his head as well and hope he'd remember his touch, but every time he did this, what Riku said had always popped back in his mind and he knew that if he wanted Roxas to remember him then he'd have to touch him in familiar ways, and pets weren't familiar enough from him to Roxas—this he knew.

"Come on Roxas, remember us, remember where you are—away from danger, away from Xemnas," Axel whispered into the Submissive's ears, but he didn't respond, only his murmurs came out and frustrated Axel to no end.

The next day Axel put the pups down for a much-needed rest and came to Roxas. He knelt down and straddled the blond before bending down and giving him a light peck on the cheek. If he wanted familiar contact, Axel was pretty sure this was very much related to him and Roxas. Roxas only turned his head the other way though and so Axel kissed the other cheek. This caused the boy to turn again, as if not accepting the kisses. Axel frowned before lying down at his side again and taking him into his arms.

"No, no," were the murmurs leaving Roxas' lips as Axel picked up the weak fevered boy and held his chin still while he came to kiss his lips.

Axel inhaled a shaky breath as the boy weakly pushed against him. When he said weakly, he meant 'weakly'. There was hardly any strength left in the boy and it made Axel want to cry. He'd never seen him in this kind of state and it hurt him to no end.

"Roxas, it's me, Axel," Axel said to the boy with a light tone, his lips trembling as he watched Roxas' head lull back in his gasp, being too weak to hold it up. "You know, Axel—A-X-E-L. Your mate."

There were only groans and moans coming from the boy, his eyes fluttering underneath his heavy lids. Biting his lips again Axel set Roxas down and then, slowly, placed his hand on the boy's warm neck and then down to where he had marked him so many months ago. It was still there at least. But soon his hand slipped down under Roxas' shirt and felt his chest. Roxas shook his head again and turned away from Axel's touch.

"Damn it Roxas, I'm not Xemnas!"" Axel growled out in frustration. He was perturbed that even in Roxas' sick state he was mistaken for that asshole. That just wasn't acceptable.

Axel slammed Roxas' shoulders to the ground, making sure he was face-to-face with him as he crawled over him again. There was little resist on Roxas' end, but of course the reason was obvious. Axel got to work quickly though, he didn't want to do this, but he was going to try at least. Anything, anything at all might help Roxas, even this.

Taking off the boy's shirt Axel placed it at the side of the nest. He then took off his own and then proceeded in taking off Roxas' pants. The murmurs were back and Axel about snapped at him to shut up, all they were filled with were 'no's' and 'stops' as if he wasn't his mate and had no right to do this to him.

With an annoyed huff from Roxas' murmurs Axel bent down and sucked lightly on the mark he had left him. Of course Roxas protested, no one could really tell, but he did.

"It's me, it's me," Axel repeated as he kissed his way down to Roxas' stomach before kissing his way back up to his chin. "It's me Roxas. You know me."

"No," was all that came out of Roxas' fevered lips

"Yes," Axel countered, nodding his head before he claimed the boy's lips again.

Axel's fingers made quick work of Roxas' pants before making quick work of his own. In this, Axel continued his licks, sucks, and light bits to Roxas' body. He was going to make him remember even if he had to fuck him into the ground.

One of the best reactions he actually got from Roxas was when he began sucking on his manhood. A sharp, almost wailing, moan came out of the blonde's lips, but that was all Axel got. He didn't even get the pleasure in making the boy hard. Oh well, there was more to come in the first place.

With a sigh, Axel sat up on his knees and looked down at Axel. He honestly looked a little worse than before and that concerned Axel, for a moment. This was only because of what Axel was doing to him, his breathing was hard and he was sweating more. Maybe, that was a good sign, just maybe.

Axel came back over the boy and took a hold of the boy's smaller thighs. He placed them on his hips before he began to suck on three of his own fingers. Once they were lathered enough Axel mentally cursed as he pressed a single digit inside of the boy.

"Damn Riku, this better work," Axel muttered as he slipped in a second. If this didn't work then he was going to blame Riku for even suggesting something so stupid to do to Roxas when he was this sick. Man, if Zexion, or Ven, or even Sora caught him doing this they'd cut off his balls for sure!

Once the third finger was inside Axel began to slowly pump in and out of the boy. He could see the discomfort on Roxas' face and again he was hurt by how far he was going or what he was trying to do to make him remember him.

"I'm sorry, Roxas," Axel whispered in the boy's ear as he thrust his fingers inside deeper than before, making the blonde push his legs up, his hips lifting off the nest they rested on.

Roxas continued to groan and moan out his discomfort and it came to Axel as he looked at him that he noticed the tears in his face. His lips were slightly open as well and so Axel descended once more to kiss them closed, especially when he slid his own member inside the boy.

"S-Stop, no!" Roxas' words were louder now as Axel pushed his way through to settle deep inside the boy.

"I'm sorry Roxas, but I need to try," Axel replied, petting the boy's head and burying his face in the crook of the boy's neck.

"N-No," Roxas was now choking on his tears and it hurt to hear Roxas making such weak and defenseless sounds. "X-Xemnas, no."

Axel gasped as he watched Roxas open his eyes, if only barely. Grasping the sides of Roxas' face, Axel held his gaze, even if it was clouded over by fever, Axel was sure his own gaze could cut through it to make Roxas see that it was him and not some sadistic bastard trying to dominate him.

"Roxas, Roxas look at me," Axel said, his forehead leaning against Roxas' own. "Roxas."

The boy had closed his eyes again, but Axel would have none of that. He placed his thumbs at the edges of Roxas' eyes and rubbed harshly to get him to open them again, he did and once again he was looking at Axel with fever-clouded eyes. Axel smiled a relieved smile that he got the boy looking at him.

"Roxas, it's me," Axel smiled, rubbing his nose against the boy in affection, causing Roxas to close his eyes again and whisper—

"Axel?"

"Yes, yes that's right. It's me, Axel," Axel nodded. "A-X-E-L."

"A-Axel," Roxas murmured out again, his head lulling back as Axel wrapped both his arms around him and held him close.

Axel closed his eyes and smiled. Roxas now knew who he was, that was good. Now, he had to make sure in keeping him remembering. So, with a groan, Axel pulled out until only the tip of his manhood remained inside and then he pushed forward again, slowly, but he made sure to bury himself all the way to the hilt again. This time, Roxas groaned.

"A-Ah," Roxas groaned out, his eyes opening again to look at the blur before him. "A-Axel?" it was like he was calling out to one who had vanished.

"I'm right here Roxas," Axel said, leaning up on his elbows again and taking a hold of Roxas' face and placing his forehead against his, again.

"Axel?" Roxas' lips were trembling and his voice barely audible, but Axel heard him and so set up a slow pace.

"Yeah, I'm here, you're here," Axel said, kissing his cheeks, brow, lips, anywhere his lips could get.

Roxas' eyes began to produce tears again, but again Axel was quick to kiss them away. He was also surprised that Roxas' weak arms rose like they did, laying his soft warm hands on Axel's biceps. Axel looked at where they were placed for a moment before looking down at the Submissive he was now making love to.

Roxas' eyes were closed and the tears now wouldn't stop as he laid his head back down, his chin lifting, leaving his neck open to Axel's sucks and licks and bites. To be honest, Axel would prefer to take the boy when he was feeling better because he tasted—sick, but still, they both needed this and he wasn't going to stop.

Axel let out a small gasp upon actually feeling Roxas' smaller, weaker hips press back into him. Axel turned his head towards Roxas' face to see the small beginnings of a smile under those wet tears.

Axel smiled and took a firmer grip on Roxas' thighs, tightening them around his waist. If the boy wanted him deeper then he'll go deeper. They both groaned upon feeling Axel penetrate deeper, but once again Roxas was back to his murmuring, this time, the words weren't even understandable.

"Roxas," Axel sighed out as he bent down and kissed away his tears once more. "You're safe now, you here?"

Roxas, of course, didn't respond, but Axel continued on.

"Peter and Reno are good. I just put them to sleep not too long ago, but damnit Roxas, they miss you so much—as do I, so come back alright?"

"Ah!" Roxas moaned louder, his head nearly digging into the nest beneath him. Axel smiled and gripped his hips tighter before rolling in that same spot that made Roxas cry out like that, it earned him another cry, but Roxas' voice was weak and dry so his cries got lighter and lighter until nothing came out of his mouth but silent screams.

"And . . . Roxas," Axel panted out as he continued thrusting into the boy. "When you get better . . . I need, ah, to tell you about something, eh, something very important."

Roxas' insides clenched around Axel and it nearly made him lose his sweaty grip on Roxas' thighs. He inhaled and exhaled a deep moan before looking at Roxas with apologetic eyes.

"It's about your first Dominant . . . well, uh, turns out he happened to be me. Funny, isn't it?"

Axel let out a hiss before leaning down again, placing his head against Roxas' shoulder and inhaling his scent, his scent that was full of sickness forced upon him by himself.

"I know you can't understand now, but I want to say I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I hurt you like that. I don't know if you'll forgive, mmm, forgive me any time soon, ah, but I want—I want you to know that I love you. I love you so fucking much it hurts to breathe!"

"Axel," Roxas sighed out, this time Axel caught it and he smiled before he leant up and kissed the boy one more time before he reached his peak and released his seed inside of him.

Closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling, Axel had barely caught the feel of Roxas' own burning release against his torso. Axel looked down and watched the boy's slowly softening cock. He hadn't even realized he had become hard. Chuckling to himself, Axel took a hold of Roxas and rolled onto his side, he decided he'd stay in for a little longer while they rested, just in case Roxas needed that familiar touch.

Axel watched as Roxas lay there next to him. Soft pants leaving his lips, but they weren't the pants of a horrid fever, but the pants of a spent being. Axel smiled before pulling him closer towards his chest and petting his head.

"You're home, Roxas . . . that's all I have to say," Axel whispered before he closed his eyes and slept next to his mate, hoping the next day would bring brighter hope for them.

* * *

><p>All the sickening heat that overwhelmed his senses was slowly fading now. Enough for him to open his eyes and see clearly and not just strange blurs about him. He turned his eyes around and noticed the change in scenery. This definitely wasn't Xemnas' nesting ground and, as he looked down, that lanky arm that was strung about his waist was not as tan, or thick, as it should be.<p>

With a groan, Roxas tried to lift his head but he quickly let it fall back down. It was still way too stuffy to move around and it hurt like none other, but at least he caught the sight of red hair next to him. There was only one person he knew who had red hair, and it definitely wasn't any of his pups, no, they weren't nearly as big as their sire—Axel.

A smile came to Roxas' face as he closed his eyes and bit back the tears that wanted to fall, again. The small movement on his end though alerted his slumbering partner. The redhead stirred and also brought forth a small situation.

Roxas let out a gasp as his eyes widened to the realization that his lovely mate, was still _inside_ him. It was a tad bit uncomfortable, but as he pressed closer to him Roxas gave out a groan, making sure his mate woke up fully.

"Roxas?" he groaned, rubbing his eyes as he leaned up and looked down at the boy who stared back with clear eyes. "Roxas!"

Axel was quick to wrap the boys in his arms and hug him close before Roxas groaned from lack of air. Axel was quick to take note of this and so let go and looked down at him.

"Sorry, but are you okay? Can you understand me? !"" Axel was desperate to hear anything from the boy and so he pressed him to do something or any anything.

Roxas nodded.

"Can-can you speak?" Axel asked. "Well, say something!"

Roxas licked his dry lips before glancing down.

"So . . . " Roxas began as he slowly looked up, back towards his mate. "You were—_that_ Dominant?"

And shit, Roxas remembered everything last night.


	36. Explain

Axel could feel a cold sweat coming upon him. Why though? He had been truthful and spoke with his heart—relatively speaking. So why now, when he had found out that Roxas had remembered all he had said the night before, why is he wishing he hadn't heard at all? He wanted to tell him, right? Yes. Then why was he at such a loss for words in this moment?

Axel opened his mouth to say something, but no word came out. He's never been this nervous in his life. Damn, why did he have to be such a coward when it came to his own feelings and getting them out? Especially to the one he's come to love.

Axel locked eyes with Roxas and was about ready to actually just screw his nervousness and admit to saying it all when he noticed the uncomfortable look on the blonde's face. At first the redheaded Dominant was at a confusion when he realized the blonde's hands on his arms had tightened every time he moved, even slightly. With a gasp and blink of realization, Axel realized that he had left himself inside of the Submissive.

With a deep scarlet blush, the redhead pulled out, causing the boy to sigh out in relief before trying to sit up. Axel let Roxas make himself comfortable before he just sat there, staring at his Dominant. He was waiting for Axel to answer, and Axel knew that even if they were somehow unexpectedly interrupted that Roxas would make sure he would answer him.

And wouldn't you know it that the twins suddenly started acting up right when Axel opened his mouth again. He looked back towards the direction where their cradling nests lay and then back to Roxas who only shook his head with a sigh.

"I'll be right back, I promise," Axel said as he got up, finding his pants first before taking off to get the pups.

Roxas looked around for his own clothing before noticing them neatly folded by their nest. No doubt Axel had taken things slow by the way they had been folded. That Dominant never takes care of things like that.

With a sigh, Roxas only shrugged before finding his pants and putting them back on before he proceeded with his shirt. Doing this was easier said than done though. Roxas could feel how weak his muscles were just by attempting to pull his clothing back on. Sure he got the task done, but it just took a little longer than normal due to his body recovering from a previous sickness.

Once Roxas pulled his shirt on he looked up and noticed Axel coming back with their twins on each of his hips. He smiled lightly at the sight. It was really nice to see how close his boys were with their sire. The last he'd seen them was forever ago and now . . . they loved their papa as much as their daddy. This Roxas could tell by the way his boys clung to Axel, as they cried their little red heads off.

"Sshh, sshh, it's okay boys, look, who's that? Mama? Is it mama?" Axel cooed his boys as he nudged them to look at Roxas.

Once the twins did their eyes became bright and they smiled. Roxas nearly cried right then and there as he saw his children for the first time again. The two quickly reached out for their mama and he reached out to them. Axel only smiled as he let go of the boys and placed them in Roxas' waiting arms.

"How are my boys?" Roxas asked, kissing each of them all over their growing faces. "Did papa keep you clean and fed?"

"Of course," Axel scoffed with a chuckle as he watched his sons lay their heads on Roxas' chest to listen to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat—the rhythm they were so used to listening to while they spent nine long months inside him.

Roxas wiped away his tears before looking at his mate—well, so he assumed. The damn Dominant was still probably set on prowling after others, just so long as Roxas stayed away from others.

"So . . . about my first Dominant," Roxas spoke up, making sure the redhead didn't forget about the topic at hand.

"Oh . . . yeah," Axel replied, letting out a sigh as he scratched the back of his head before taking a seat next to the Submissive. "That was me, Roxas."

"How do you know?" Roxas asked, deciding it best not to look at the Dominant as they spoke about this fragile issue, so he kept his eyes on the pups in his arms who were quick to cling back to their Submissive.

"I remember you," Axel said, his tone almost a whisper as he too avoided eye contact and stared at the ground. "It took Terra helping to get my memory jogged to remember. He asked if I remembered what color hair my first Submissive was, or what color eyes, or gender, or how young they were. Eventually, a picture of you, so young, came into my mind."

"The Dominant that took me first was a redhead," Roxas muttered as he slowly looked towards Axel's fiery red locks.

"The hair color runs in the family," Axel said, combing his fingers through his soft locks. "My sire had it, and I assume his sire as well."

Roxas nodded before he looked back towards his pups and petted their fuzzy little red heads. He had to agree with that one. He's never really seen too many redheads in his day. It was a hair color that seemed to be slowly fading, but since his pups seemed to all have the color he assumed it _must_ run in Axel's family.

"You hurt me . . . you know that," Roxas suddenly spoke and it made something inside Axel feel as if it dropped—he assumed it would have been his heart, had he had one.

"Yeah," Axel sighed how, bowing his head in shame. "And I'm sorry. I know it was about 5 or 6 years ago, but it was my first time smelling the heat of a Submissive."

"Your—first?" Roxas asked, looking at the Dominant, wondering if, what he implied meant that he had been his first-_first_.

"Yeah," Axel nodded, smiling lightly at the blonde before trailing his gaze elsewhere. "A Dominant's nose matures to the scent in their teens, just like a Submissive goes into heat. It's just . . . mine didn't mature until I was in my early 20's. A Dominant really doesn't find any interest in Submissives unless they can smell their heat, so, yeah, you were my first, Roxas."

Roxas didn't know if that flutter inside him was a good thing or bad thing. His cheeks flushed a red hue as he looked back towards his pups. He felt, somehow, special. He was Axel's first and Axel was his first, and only. In a way he was like Ventus who had gotten just that; someone who'd be his first, and only.

As Roxas dwelt on this, his eyes continued to look at his pups in his arms who stared up at him with such lively eyes that it made Roxas think back to his very first pup. It was Axel's! Did he know? !

With a gasp, Roxas quickly turned to Axel with a worried look.

"Axel, I was pupped in my first heat!" He said. In other words, he meant 'I had your pup before the two we have now!'.

"I know," Axel nodded.

"What, how?" Roxas asked, blinking back in confusion.

"Terra . . . told me," Axel said, looking away from Roxas yet again.

"You mean Ven told him?" Roxas asked. "And then he told you?"

"Something like that," Axel said, letting out a hard sigh as he tried to figure the best way to explain this. "Look, Roxas." Axel turned to the blonde and looked him dead in the eyes. "When you were taken, not too long after, Terra was taken by his sire."

"He—He was?" Roxas asked, now the thought of a depressed Ven erupted in his mind. "How's Ven? !"

"He's lonely," Axel said. "And . . . pupped."

"What? !" Roxas nearly jumped up but Axel held up his hands and said, "Calm down, calm down. Let me explain the rest."

"Alright," Roxas nodded as he settled back in his seat, pups tight in his grasp.

"Now, Terra's sire is an Elder, actually, both his parents are, but what I'm trying to say is that Terra was taken to the Elder's Mountain to meet with the rest of the Elders because his sire wants him to succeed him. Well, apparently, when he was there, he saw a pup of an Elder . . . a pup that the Elder claimed to have found when he was still just a newborn pup."

"W-Wait, are you talking about . . . about?" Roxas' throat began to clench and he couldn't breathe anymore. Tears were now starting to fall and his body began shake.

"Your first pup, _our_ first pup, is alive and safely living with an Elder family," Axel said, a soft smile turning his lips upward with a small nod.

"Are you serious? !" Roxas gasped, placing his pups down beside him as his shaking hand flew to his eyes and he cried.

"Roxas, easy, everything's alright," Axel said, quickly taking the boy in his arms and rocking him gently.

"For so long I thought that he had been stillborn and then, when I found out about a Dominant's birth, I panicked," Roxas cried out, rubbing his face into Axel's chest. "I thought—I thought that I had left a live pup to die!"

"Easy Roxas," Axel whispered. "He was found."

"But how, how does Terra know? !" Roxas asked, grabbing Axel tightly by the arms and looking up at him desperately, he needed to know.

"Terra figured it out because he's the exact clone of me," Axel chuckled just because his genes always seemed to be the more Dominant whenever he sired pups. "And Terra's smart. He probably knew he looked around the age of 5 or 6."

"Good," Roxas let out a relieved sigh as his grip on the Dominant loosened. "Then my mistake was redeemed."

"You were young, you didn't know any better," Axel countered. "So stop beating yourself up. The pup's fine now."

"But . . . I want to see him," Roxas whispered before looking up towards his Dominant with a firm look in his eyes. "I want to see him, Axel."

"I don't know where he lives," Axel said. "Sure, it'd be nice to see him, wouldn't it? But right now—let's focus on getting you back to 100 percent, alright?"

"Alright," Roxas nodded.

"Roxas," Axel called. "Do you . . . forgive me, for all of that?"

Roxas looked back at the Dominant and thought about it. He was unsure.

"I truly am sorry for putting you through all of that. Even after we met again. I was such a bastard to you that you have the right, right now, to just take the pups and leave my miserable life," Axel said. "Then I grew possessive over you because—because you made me feel more than I ever had in a while. My feelings were in conflict with my old life and then, when you were taken, I didn't know what to do. It wasn't until that did I realize how much I loved you."

"Loved me?" Roxas asked, that fluttering near his heart was back again.

"That's right," Axel nodded. "I love you, Roxas. Can you, will you, mate yourself to me? This time you can choose. I wont' force you."

Roxas looked down in thought before looking back up to the Dominant with a wary gaze.

"Will you . . . mate _yourself_ . . . to me?" Roxas asked, making sure what the Dominant said was true.

Axel froze before the biggest smile Roxas had ever seen appeared on his face. With a gasp, Roxas suddenly found himself in the Dominant's embrace once more.

"I've been waiting for you to ask," Axel replied and then leaned down to kiss him firmly on the lips, thus sealing the deal.

* * *

><p>"Roxas!" Ventus cried out as he ran straight into his brother's arms.<p>

Roxas let out an 'oof!' as he was tackled by his identical twin brother who also happened to be very pupped at the moment, and that large belly of his nearly squished Roxas to the ground.

"Careful, Ven," Roxas groaned as his brother sat on top of him licking his face all over. "You're pupped."

"I know," the blonde sniffed as he sat up and helped his brother up as well. "But I was just so happy to see you better. When did you get better anyways?"

"The second day," Axel came up to reply. "After you and the others left."

"Oh, really?" Ven asked. "How did it happen?"

"I've got my touches," was all Axel was going to say as his green eyes met Riku's own.

Riku only smiled before turning to see the twins speak about all that had happened, especially after Roxas had been taken by Xemnas.

"I'm so sorry for your mate, Ven," Roxas said, taking his brothers hands in his before one of his hands reached out to touch Ven's protruding stomach.

"I know," Ven said, looking down with sadness. "But, I've somehow managed. I have my pups to think of and if Terra was here, he'd want me to take care of them while he was away."

"Just like you got me back, we'll get him back. For sure!" Roxas nodded encouragingly as he looked at his brother dead in the eyes.

"I really hope so," Ven said as he let go of his brother and placed his hands on his stomach that was so full with pups. "I want him to be there when they're born."

"We all do," Riku spoke up, looking at Ven. "We already know where he is, but it's just getting him away from his sire that'll be the hard part."

"I never liked him—Terra's Dominant," Ven spoke up, a scowl on his face. "First he threatened our pups and then he took Terra away. I know Terra's doing this for us because his sire threatened to hurt us should Terra not obey him."

"Yeah, he was always such a bastard," Axel growled as he thrust his hands in his pockets. "Well, even if we have to go to the goddamn Elders, we'll get him back."

"Wait though," Ven spoke up, his eyes traveling back over to his brother. "Roxas is now just back with us. I don't want you to worry about my family before we have time to celebrate."

"You sure?" Roxas asked. "You're due soon."

"I know," Ven nodded. "But I'll make sure they wait—just like your twins."

"I didn't force them to remain inside me though," Roxas stated. "You can hurt yourself if you try that, so, please, just take it easy."

"Still," Ven smiled brightly at his twin. "I'm really glad you're okay."

"Me too," Roxas replied as he embraced his brother and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh, and by the way. I want everyone to know that me and Axel have just become mated to each other."

"Are you serious? !" Sora gasped, even Demyx, next to him, gasped.

"That's right," Axel nodded proudly as he wrapped his arm around Roxas' waist and pulled him close. "From now on, the only prowling I'll ever do is after Roxas."

"You're giving up the other Submissives, Axel?" Riku asked, wondering if what he was hearing was true. He remembered him speaking so sure about it and now that it was official, well, he can honestly say he was proud of his best friend.

"That's right," Axel said with a nod. "Because none of them can make me feel the way Roxas does."

"Awwww, that's so sweet!" Demyx sniffed, rubbing his eyes as he clapped in happiness for the new couple.

"I knew you had it in you to commit, Axel," Riku chuckled as he watched his friend glare at him before laughing along with him.

"You did, you did," Axel agreed. "I just wish I had seen it sooner. If I had then I would have made sure never to abandon Roxas when he was still a pup."

"Wait . . . that was _you_?" Ven asked, his eyes blinking in realization before looking at his brother who only blushed and nodded.

"When Axel and Riku had gone to see Terra, he had told him," Roxas said. "And now that I think back on it . . . I remember Axel being the one who came in late and beat all the other Dominants fighting for me."

"I thought you didn't remember much about the Dominant," Zexion spoke up, remembering Roxas' tale.

"I didn't," Roxas said. "I did remember his red hair though, and that color being such a rarity really made me think back on it, and it was then I remembered how much older he was to me, and how green his eyes were."

"That's what it took to get me to remember Roxas as well," Axel said. "I remembered how small and young he was, what color his hair and eyes were and then . . . I remembered how much he looked like Roxas."

"That's—amazing!" Sora gasped. "You were both each others' first!"

"Talk about fate," Demyx nodded, holding his pups close and hiding his face in them as the tears came. "I'm just glad everything worked out for you two!"

"We all are," Riku said. "But there's still one more matter at hand that we have to fix before everything can come together."

"Terra," everyone spoke, knowing they had to get the Dominant back for Ven and their pups.

"Still," Ven spoke up. "Let's just be happy for a while and push away the stress of the missing so we can be glad Roxas is safe and sound."

"If you say so, Ven." Roxas smiled sweetly at his baby brother before Ven nearly jumped him again with tight hugs, wet licks, and sloppy kisses.

* * *

><p>"Father!" came the loud angry shout as a certain aggressive Dominant came marching into his sire's nesting ground where his younger brother also remained.<p>

Terra was in the middle of nursing his split lip from the recent 'spare' he had with his father before he noticed his big brother come marching in. His eyes full of hate and his fangs bared in rage.

"What is it, me eldest?" Xehanort came up to his oldest pup with a calm expression, like he always wears.

"Don't you 'my eldest' me!" Xemnas growled, pointing to his sire in no show of fear. "That bastard's friends!" At the word 'bastard's' Xemnas was quick to point an accusing finger in Terra's direction. "Came into MY nest and stole one of MY Submissives!"

"Tell me, could it have been Roxas?" Xehanort asked as he came towards a chair and sat in it.

Terra gasped at what he had just heard. Does that mean that Riku and Axel are alright? Does that mean that they managed to save Roxas and escape with their lives? But how? Xemnas was known to kill whoever he fought with, so how on earth did they make it out?

"Of course!" Xemnas growled. "That pathetic Submissive had gotten ill and then they had come."

"Tell me," Xehanort spoke up. "Why didn't you kill the two?"

Xemnas was quick to silence himself after hearing this asked of him. If he told his father that they had somehow beaten him then he'd no doubt laugh. After all, Xemnas was a strong and aggressive Dominant and Terra's friends where anything but that!

"Well?" Xehanort asked, waiting for his answer. "You can't possibly tell me those two pups beat you, now did they?"

Terra kept his eyes on his brother and waited just as much as his sire. He wanted to know so bad that he about asked his brother to answer already. He knew Xemnas would eventually answer though, because whenever their father asked something of him, he'd respond.

"They . . . somehow managed to trick me," Xemnas bitterly replied through clenched teeth.

"And how is that, my son?" Xehanort asked.

It was then Terra saw the rage come over his brother again, as if the embarrassment of being beaten by younger Dominants existed no more. He growled and clenched his fists so tight Terra thought he'd might cut through his hands with his claws.

"It was _Axel_!" Xemnas hissed, the name was like a bitter taste on his tongue.

"Axel?" Terra whispered in confusion.

"What of the redhead?" Xehanort asked, amusement written all over his features while his eldest explained his defeat at the hands of two mere pups, one of whom he exclaimed had a major part in this.

"He's . . . He's _hollow_!" Xemnas exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Xehanort asked, his eyes narrowing at what his son had just said.

"Just what I said, he's hollow," Xemnas repeated. "I should have killed him! Any being would have died from a wound like that!"

"What are you talking about?" Terra finally spoke up, wondering what was wrong with his friend.

"_You_!" Xemnas hissed, turning to his brother. "You must have known you son of a bitch!"

"Leave Terra alone and tell me what happened, in detail," Xehanort said, his smirk gone, replaced by a frown as he folded his hands together.

"You want detail?" Xemnas asked. "I'll give you detail. My arm was elbow deep into that damn redhead's chest! I had pinned him to a tree with my fucking arm through his heart!"

Terra gasped after hearing this. Had he actually killed Axel? If so, then why was he so upset about him then?

"I wanted to rip that sorry-excuse-for-a-Dominant's heart right out and show it to him, but there was nothing there!" Xemnas said, his growl back. "He was hollow!"

"W-What do you mean?" Terra asked, concern for his friend written all over his features.

"So you don't know," Xemnas turned to his brother again, annoyance of him all over his features. "Of course you don't! You never know anything!"

Terra growled at the rude comment. Frankly, he was getting sick of his brother's stupid rage, but before he could say anything their sire spoke up, making sure both his sons turned their attention back on him.

"Xemnas, ignore your brother for once and finish explaining to me why Axel was hollow," the Elder spoke up.

Xemnas gave out another growl before turning his attention back to his father.

"It's like I told you, he was just hollow; void of a heart," Xemnas explained.

"Is that right?" Xehanort nodded before placing his lips on his knuckles and dwelling in his thoughts.

"You mind telling me how that's even possible? !" Xemnas growled.

Terra looked back towards his sire and waited for him to try and answer his brother because he wanted to know just as much as Xemnas. They both watched their father nod before leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, it's possible," Xehanort replied as his golden eyes gazed at both his sons.

"But how?" Terra asked, anxiously waiting for his father's answer.

"If he comes from a certain cursed family, that is," Xehanort said, leaving out just enough explanation to keep his boys on their toes.

"What?" Terra and Xemnas said in unison, both confused to the same level.

What was Xehanort talking about? That's what Terra wanted to know, and why didn't he look so happy? What was wrong with Axel's family? He didn't know they came from a cursed family, and how far did this curse extend to?

So many unanswered questions that Terra could barely stand waiting for. He wanted to leave and head over to see Axel and Riku right now. He hoped they were both well, especially Axel, after hearing what Xemnas tried to do to him. He wanted to know if his friends and family were safe so much that he had to will his body to keep still . . . but it was just so hard.

Xehanort smiled before he stood up. He looked at Xemnas and sighed.

"At least you weren't foolish enough to be killed by the two," He said before turning to Terra. "As for you, my chosen, you're coming with me to meet the Elders again."

"Why?" Terra asked. He didn't need to. He had already met them all the last he came with his sire.

"Because," Xehanort replied. "I need to see a certain pup on one of the Elder's."

Terra gulped. He had a feeling he knew which pup he was talking about. Even if Xehanort was talking about Elder Zack's pup, Lea, what would he do if he suddenly targeted the child? Terra knew he was powerless to stop his father from doing whatever he wanted, but what did he want with the pup?

Terra didn't like the thought of it and so prayed he just wanted to see him and nothing more. It could be that Xehanort knew about the pup being Axel's and sought to harm him because of what he and Riku did to Xemnas, but that just wasn't like his sire at all.

It didn't matter though. Terra could spend eternity trying to get into his father's mind and just when he finally has, he knew he'd regret it. So he kept to himself and kept a watchful eye on his father's actions—just in case they were threatening.

And most of the time, Xehanort's actions, were threatening.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Daughter Of The Revolution<span>: Uh-Oh . . . I wonder if you guys can guess the trouble that'll happen next chapter . . . O.o**

**P.S. Oh, and don't forget to check out my new story Don't Cry. Of course it's an AkuRoku, but if you liked 'Pirates of The Carribean: On Stranger Tides' you'll probably like this! ;D**


	37. In Danger

"Careful, Roxas," Axel hissed to his mate as the Submissive slowly took off his shirt and slid it down his shoulders.

"What did you do to yourself?" Roxas asked as he looked at his Dominant's bandage-covered chest; something he had come to take great notice to these last few days.

"I didn't do anything," Axel groaned, watching Roxas' small hands carefully as he ran them gently up his slender chest and then down towards the new bandages at his knees. "It was that damn bastard Xemnas."

Roxas let out a hard sigh and Axel caught it. He knew the subject about the Dominant was still sensitive with the blonde, but Axel was still furious with him and he often wondered if he and Riku should have ended his life then and there, when they had the chance. He just hoped that wouldn't come back to haunt him and his family.

"Sorry to bring him up, Roxas," Axel apologized.

"You don't need to," Roxas said, keeping his rather dull eyes on the task at hand. "It's not you bring him up that's got me upset . . . it's what happened to you and Riku. The two of you were hurt pretty bad, and you're still healing."

"But we're still alive, right?" Axel informed, trying to get his mate to think on the brighter side of things for once. "We're the ones who beat Xemnas, not the other way around."

"Still," Roxas muttered with a sigh after finishing rewrapping Axel's chest.

"'Still' 'still' 'still'," Axel grumbled, rolling his eyes after putting his shirt back on. "Lighten up for once and stop dwelling on all the crap we went through to get you back."

"You wouldn't have had to go through that if I wasn't so weak," Roxas said, taking the dirtied bandages and standing up, getting ready to turn and go and wash them.

"You're a Submissive, Roxas," Axel explained, leaning back slightly as he looked up at the small blonde. "Your kind's always been the weaker."

"I know, but what about our pups?" Roxas asked, pointing towards the twins who were looking at their parents from their playing nests. "What if he had decided to suddenly kill them? What could I have done?"

Axel could see this issue was very serious for his mate. His tone was rising and his emotions were becoming more defined. Roxas was showing signs that he was upset, and by what Axel caught him say, he assumed it was at himself.

"He didn't though," Axel said, making sure Roxas remembered that and that their pups were healthy and very alive, after all, they were only a few feet away from them right now. "He just left them."

"He's done it before," Roxas said, his eyes falling down. "So . . . does that mean other Dominants do that to Submissives?"

"I don't know of anyone else but that bastard that does that," Axel said, standing up and looking down at his mate who seemed to be caught up in his dark thoughts that had come upon him as of late.

"There's others, I know it," Roxas said, his tone deep, but light.

"Seriously, Roxas, what brought this on?" Axel asked, cocking his head to the side to get a better look at Roxas' expressions. "Since this morning you've been like this. What's the deal?"

"It's nothing for me," Roxas assured. "I'm just concerned for the other Submissives or pups who've met someone like him. What kind of pain they'd have to go through."

"You don't even know if there's that many Dominants that do that," Axel said.

"It must be nice to have been born a Dominant," Roxas suddenly said, throwing Axel off a bit.

"What?" Axel questioned, shaking his head. "What are you talking about now?"

"Do you like having been born a Dominant?" Roxas asked, his bright blues looking up at Axel, his confused Dominant.

"What?" Axel questioned.

"Dominants are strong, they can practically do whatever they want—if they're strong enough," Roxas said. "If I were a Dominant, I wouldn't have to worry about being too weak to protect our pups."

"First of all," Axel spoke up, placing both his hands on his mate's shoulders, trying to calm his dark mind a bit. "If you were a Dominant, we wouldn't even be mated together or have pups. Second of all, stop worrying yourself to death. This is why _I_ was born a Dominant." Axel then pulled Roxas close, wrapping his arms around him and laying his chin on his head. "_I'll_ protect you and the pups, alright? I won't fail you, Roxas. Neither you or our pups. You hear?"

Roxas didn't say anything. He only nodded his head, but it was enough for Axel to smile, kiss his golden locks, and let the boy go to finish what he started out for.

"I'll go clean these for you, alright?" Roxas said and smiled only lightly as he looked at the redhead who gave him a bigger grin back before he turned and headed off.

"Alright boys," Axel clapped his hands as he turned towards his twins who where now looking solely at him. "Mama probably will want you clean for dinner so come here. I'm going to give you a bath."

* * *

><p>Roxas sat down by the riverside and placed the dirtied bandages next to him. Letting out a sigh he proceeded with doing what he came there for. So, picking up the bandages, he set them in the shallow end of the water and watched them soak.<p>

While he waited until the fabric was good and wet his mind went off again. Sure he agreed that Axel would protect him, but did Submissives have to be so vulnerable all the time? Did they always have to be the weaker of their race?

Sure he knew that during heat the Submissives become extremely submissive, but what about when they aren't in heat? Why can't they be just as strong as any Dominant? There were aggressive Submissives out there; he knew it because he and Ven had lived close to some when they were little.

Did being a Dominant mean you were automatically strong? There were passive Dominants like there were aggressive Submissives, so why were things so caste? Why did being born Submissive mean you could be beaten by any Dominant? Or why did being born a Dominant mean you could take on thousands of Submissives?

It just wasn't right in Roxas' mind.

Roxas understood that he was born Submissive. Roxas understood that he would always be under the Dominants. But he had never really thought about this issue until the stress of his capture by another was gone. Now that he was safe and sound home with his pups and his mate he couldn't stop thinking about this issue.

It just didn't seem so fair to him that Axel should be the only one with the responsibility of protecting their family. Roxas shouldn't just be kept in the caste of bearing the children. He was more than just the bearer.

The bandages were good and soaked now. Roxas had more than 30 minutes to dwell on these thoughts before his mind came back to the task at hand. Blinking out of his thoughts Roxas reached out and took hold of the fabric and began to scrub the caked blood out of them—Axel's caked blood.

Roxas let go the bandages after the thought and stared at them and the red substance on his wet hands. Axel had shed so much blood for him when all Roxas had done was give up on living. Not only Axel, but Riku as well.

Roxas never wanted for any of them to fight for him like that, but they did and that is why he loved them. Still, it was all because of his weakness that this had to happen. If, maybe, he were a little stronger then he could have fought his captor.

Roxas clenched his fists at the thought of Xemnas; the Dominant that took him away from his family. He wished Axel and Riku had killed the fucker, but they didn't, and for that he would never know why. But one thing was for sure: Roxas would fight to his very last breath if he ever came back for him.

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

Roxas blinked before turning to his left to find a Submissive standing next to him, jar in hand to gather water, but one hand touched Roxas' shoulder in a tender show of concern.

"What?" Roxas asked before looking down at his hands to realize he hadn't even finished cleaning the bandages.

"I noticed you weren't even touching them," The Submissive said, pointing towards the bandages. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I am," Roxas nodded, blushing a little at being caught in his thoughts like that, his hands quickly grabbing a hold of the bandages and scrubbing away.

"That's good," the pale Submissive said with a smile as he took the jar in his hand and turned towards the running water, dipping the jar into the flowing waters, away from Roxas' cleaning.

Roxas glanced at the light-skinned, light-haired Submissive next to him and watched one of his hands come towards his abdomen and rub. This gesture signaled the Submissive was pupped, though he wasn't showing at the moment.

"How far along?" Roxas asked, turning towards the older Submissive who turned to him with bright amethyst eyes and smiled sweetly at him before placing his jar of water down and holding his abdomen with both hands.

"I just found out today," he said, his tone full of love for the unborn pups forming inside him. "Though, I have yet to tell my mates."

"Mates?" Roxas questioned, later wondering if it was his place to question such a thing, but in all honesty—who has mate[s]?

The Submissive let off a light blush before nodding and settling himself on the ground more comfortably.

"Yes, my mates," the Submissive said, looking at Roxas with happiness. "I have two."

"Two?" Roxas questioned. "As in . . . two . . . Dominants?"

"That's right," the Submissive nodded.

"But how?" Roxas asked, cocking his head to the side, his mind now off his dark thoughts. "Wouldn't a Dominant, especially if it's a Dominant who's found a mate, wouldn't they—fight?"

"Yes," the Submissive replied with a nod. "I'm sure they would, but they don't, for me."

"I see," Roxas said with a nod. "Then, they must really care about you."

"They do," the Submissive said, looking back down at his abdomen. "Especially choosing the live together."

"Are they both aggressive?" Roxas asked.

"My second mate," the Submissive answered. "He's more aggressive than my first. I'd say my first is more passive than aggressive, but he can get . . . moody."

"I'm sorry with asking you this," Roxas said, waving his hand. "It's really none of my business."

"I don't mind," the Submissive said with a smile. "Most I encounter are confused and I understand. I don't think there's any Submissive like me who has two mates. I'm Cecil by the way."

"Hi, I'm Roxas," Roxas said, shaking the Submissive's hand and smiling at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Roxas," Cecil said with a smile. "But, you never answered my previous question: Are you alright?"

"I said I was fi—"

"Truthfully," Cecil said, his stare firm.

Roxas quieted before casting his eyes down.

"I can tell something's wrong," Cecil said. "Believe me, I would know."

Roxas looked at the pale Submissive before he watched him look down at his belly and sigh.

"I was a troubled Submissive before as well," he stated. "Because I couldn't get pupped, but I'm happy because I am now, because my mates will be happy as well. Now, I can't say yours is the same problem as mine, but it's hurting you, isn't it?"

Roxas would normally not talk to anyone about his problems unless it was his brother or Zexion, but this Submissive before him, he was so sweet and understanding that maybe, if Roxas told him what was wrong that he'd somehow help him. Maybe even make a suggestion for him.

"I'm conflicted," Roxas finally admitted.

"I could tell," Cecil let said, letting out a small giggle before nodding, signaling Roxas to continue.

"Not too long ago I was taken away from my pups and mate by another Dominant," Roxas said.

"I've heard about those, and been cautioned about ever meeting one," Cecil said, a frown on his face at the thought of those selfish Dominants.

"Yeah," Roxas nodded. "My pups weren't hurt, but he did try and kill my mate. He had done it to other Submissives who had mates and also left one of their pups to die. I was afraid for my own pups and mate, even though he's strong. I was eventually rescued and everything was well, but, I just . . . wonder why I have to be so weak? Why do I, being a Submissive, have to fall under every Dominant I run by?"

"That's what it is?" Cecil asked.

"Yeah," Roxas nodded. "My mate was hurt bad trying to save me, and so was his friend. I love them dearly for saving me, but I'd rather them not have tried to at all if it was going to put their lives in danger."

"I see," Cecil nodded. "Well, I was concerned for the same thing when I was younger and newly mated. Actually, my mate might have been a little more concerned. He taught me how to defend myself should something like that happen. I had never actually ran into any of those Dominants, but I have beaten a few in my day."

"You have?" Roxas asked.

"Of course, my brother is a wonderful teacher after all," Cecil said with a smile as he placed his fists on his hips in a show of pride.

"Brother?"

"Yes, he is my first mate," Cecil nodded.

"You're brother?"

"It is rather uncommon, I know," Cecil agreed with a shrug. "The parents weren't too happy, but we love each other."

"So is that why you couldn't . . . ?" Roxas didn't exactly know how to word it.

"Be pupped?" Cecil asked, finishing Roxas' unformed sentence. "I'm not sure. I don't think so because I'm pretty sure his pup is inside me right now."

"Then what about your second mate?" Roxas asked.

"His pup is inside me as well," Cecil nodded. "This I know."

Roxas only scratched at his head uncomfortably confused. Cecil only chuckled and sighed as he leant back against a tree and looked up into the blue sky.

"It's all understandable—why you're so confused," Cecil said, now looking at Roxas. "I think I'm still a little confused myself. But if you've lived through it, it's not so much if you think about it."

"I hate to let curiosity get the best of me, but I'm confused," Roxas said, scooting a little closer to his newly made friend. "Especially about how two Dominants can live together with one Submissive."

"Alright, then I'll tell you," Cecil chuckled with a smile, glad that the blonde Submissive can get his mind off the dark thoughts that were currently in his head by trying to picture his own family. "Well, it started I suppose when I was born. I was part of a litter of 3, I was the middle pup, but there was a litter before us, this one of 5, my brother, Theodore, being the oldest. Two more litters came after mine, but you really don't want to know about my large family."

"Were you parents mated?" Roxas asked.

"They were," Cecil nodded. "But I'm suspecting that father actually prowled other Submissives than just mother. Well, anyways, me and my brother were always closest from our other siblings and when I went into heat when I was 14, my brother was so concerned about the Dominants that'd prowl on me that I asked him to ease his mind and take me instead."

"I'll bet his reaction was funny," Roxas chuckled. "I've got a twin brother, he's a Submissive, but I'm sure he'd flip if I ever asked him something like that."

"Oh, he did," Cecil nodded. "But he took me and we decided to mate together. As I stated earlier, our parents weren't happy about this, but we loved each other and so just left the nest instead. It wasn't easy at first, but we managed. My brother is quite a strong Dominant and he made sure to always protect me. But then came the frustration of trying to pup me. When we decided we wanted pups together, they never came. And after years of trying we both knew to stop hoping for them."

"So you . . . cheated?" Roxas asked.

"No!" Cecil declined. "I would never do such a thing to my brother, my mate, my love. Instead we took a small break from the other. Not necessarily to find comfort in the arms of another, but just to breathe."

"But you _did_ find comfort in the arms of another," Roxas pointed out, why else would there be two mates?

"I did," Cecil nodded. "But I never once let him take me. Kain was so very understanding and even though I knew he wanted to be with me I couldn't let him—because I already had a mate."

"So how did your brother and the other meet?" Roxas asked.

"Not on friendly terms, I'll tell you," Cecil eyed Roxas. "Kain came to our nest one night after my brother and I came back together from our break. It was foolish what he did, and I'll still tell it to him to this day, but I don't know how things would be now if he hadn't confronted my brother the way he did."

"What'd he do?" Roxas asked.

"He laid on top of me while I slept next to my brother and kissed me," Cecil said. "We had—shared kisses and touches before, but nothing more than feelings of comfort. My brother woke up and nearly killed him. Kain could hold his own, but not when my brother was that mad."

"Hmm, going into your nest, touching your mate like that. Yeah, I can understand why he was so pissed," Roxas chuckled as he counted off the wrongs.

"I managed to stop the two from killing each other and it was then that Kain confessed how much he loved me. Now I had no other choice but to tell my brother I had seen the other Dominant while we were separated. My brother was always so understanding of my feelings and so offered to actually let me go if I would just smile more and have the pups I've—_we've_ always wanted."

"Then how—?" Roxas was still slightly confused how the Submissive continues to state he's got two mates, unless he still refers to his brother who left him as his mate.

Cecil held up his hand with a smile. If Roxas wanted to know he'd tell him. He'd just have to wait a little longer before he found out the answers.

"I loved my brother, too much to let him leave me, but . . . I also came to love Kain as well. This I told the both of them and that I wanted neither to leave. So, somehow, for the sake of me, the two Dominants made an agreement to share me."

"I don't like the sound of that word really,' Roxas said, narrowing his eyes and pursing his lips.

"That's because no one knows ho to use the word," Cecil said, holding up his index finger with a wink. "Once again, it wasn't as easy at first. There were fights and there was bloodshed, but they both loved me and I loved them. My last heat was our first time together. Now here I am, pupped and mated to two loved Dominants."

"It's still slightly confusing, but I guess as long as one and their mate, or mates, are happy then nothing else matters," Roxas said with a smile.

"Right," Cecil said with a nod. "So, will you and your family be happy, even if you let your weakness bother you?"

"Probably not," Roxas said, shaking his head.

"Well . . . if it's going to strain you from your mate and pups that bad, then how about I teach you a few things in fighting?" Cecil asked.

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked. "No offense or anything, but you're pupped. You could hurt yourself, right?"

"My pups are still quite small inside me," the white-haired Submissive said with a soft smile, glancing back down to his abdomen. "They won't be hurt if I move around a little."

"You sure?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, I am," Cecil said with a nod as he stood up and took the jar of water with him. "If you'd like to learn more on this matter, come with me to my nest. I don't live far from here."

"Neither do I," Roxas said. "But my mate will worry if I'm not back soon."

"Just say the stains were hard to clean out," Cecil giggled, pointing back down to the bandages that were long forgotten.

* * *

><p>Letting out a groan, the youngest member of the Elders, Zack Fair, woke up with a sight before him. There, right in front of his eyes were two beaming pups. Both his, but one more so than the other.<p>

"Lea, Cloud, what are you guys doing up so early?" the raven-haired Dominant asked as he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"It's not early at all, daddy," Lea said, narrowing his eyes as he picked up the young blonde pup by his torso and stood up. "It's already passed noon."

"Really? !" Zack gasped, quickly looking up at the skies above to see the position of the sun was right where Lea suggested. "Gah, damn it!""

"Hrm, Zack, we talked about this: no cursing in front of the pups," Angeal groaned from where he lay next to him.

"No, you don't understand 'Geal, it's passed noon! We're going to be late for the Elders' meeting!" Zack exclaimed, waving his arms everywhere.

What? !" Angeal gasped as he too shot up out of bed and looked up towards the sun. "Damn it! Why didn't I wake up earlier? !"

"What happened to the 'no cursing in front of the pups'?" Zack asked, narrowing his eyes as he crossed his arms and looked at his mate.

"I know, I know," Angeal sighed, apologizing with his gestures to his younger mate.

"Seriously, I can understand me sleeping this late, but not you 'Geal," Zack said, raising a brow.

"I know," Angeal said as he shook his head and stood up, his chest bare as he walked over towards their two pups who only smiled up at him. "Lea, did you feed Cloud his breakfast?"

"Of course, papa," Lea nodded.

"Good, now go feed him his lunch," Angeal said, turning the older of the pups around and lightly pushing him towards the kitchen.

"Alright," Lea said as he gripped Cloud tighter and walked towards the kitchen in their nesting ground.

"We're going to be terribly late, aren't we?" Zack asked from where he sat, giggling away from the look on his mate's face.

"No thanks to you!" Angeal hissed, turning towards the boy.

"Me?" Zack asked, pointing to himself. "You're the one who didn't wake up when you were supposed to."

"Maybe that's because I was distracted," Angeal grumbled.

"Really, Angeal? Really?" Zack chuckled, crossing his arms. "You're the one who's like 'make sure you are distracted by nothing' ha."

"This isn't funny, Zack," Angeal nearly growled, his fangs slightly showing. "I've got a image to uphold. Neither me, nor my sire was ever late to an Elder's meeting! My whole family never once was a second late!"

"Chill, will you?" Zack groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Don't start, Zack," Angeal groaned, later hearing a giggle from the younger Dominant and then feeling the younger's arms around his shoulders and a big sloppy wet kiss to his cheek.

"You can just blame me, you know," Zack said with a shrug of his shoulders. "And if that doesn't suit them then you can just tell the rest of the Elders to fuck off."

"I could, but that's not me," Angeal said.

"Come on, you don't put up with my crap—except when it has to do with sex—but you'll put up with the other Elders' crap? That's hardly fair, I say," Zack pouted.

Angeal didn't say anything and so Zack rolled his eyes and let go of him.

"Alright, let's get ready. We still probably won't make it in time, but at least we'll be there, alright?"

Angeal only smiled lightly at his mate before scrunching up his nose as a horrid smell enveloped the air.

"Dear lord, what is that?" Angeal asked, shaking his head.

"That'd be our little Lea trying to cook," Zack stated with a giggle. "Come on, let's go make sure he doesn't kill himself and Cloud."

* * *

><p>Roxas would say he felt a little uncomfortable about being in someone else's nesting ground, especially since that someone was a Submissive he just met, but he felt really comfortable with him so that wasn't it. The problem with him was standing there as he and Cecil entered into the pale Submissive's nesting ground; Cecil was quick to greet both his mates with passionate kisses.<p>

The Submissive had told Roxas he had two mates, two Dominants, but it was still a little odd for Roxas to see. Cecil showered affection on both of the Dominants, it was equal and Roxas couldn't help but smile a little. If he was happy then there was nothing to be said about the way they lived.

"Brother," Cecil said, looking at the Dominant who greatly resembled him, just larger framed in the muscular area. "Kain," his eyes then fell towards a smaller Dominant than his brother, but he was still bigger than Cecil, this one had long blonde hair and took to wearing a violet covering. "This is Roxas. We met at the river and we've taken to each other quite nicely."

"It's nice to meet you, Roxas," Theodore said with a nod before Kain said the same, inclining his head to Roxas as well.

"Nice to meet you guys as well," Roxas said with a smile, inclining his head to the Dominants.

"Roxas, here, has been concerned with other Dominants and his own weakness," Cecil said. "I informed him that I was taught how to fight Dominants if need be and I offered him lessons in fighting. Would my mates mind if I do this?"

The two Dominants looked at the other before looking back at their Submissive.

"We see no reason why you shouldn't," Theodore said.

"You're in fine condition to teach another Submissive," Kain spoke up, crossing his arms and leaning against a tree trunk.

"Thank you, both," Cecil said, his smile so kind as he turned to Roxas, who was giving him the look of 'why didn't you tell them about your _real_ condition?' Cecil only looked back with a look Roxas couldn't mistake for 'it's because they'd never let me teach you if I did'.

Roxas only let out a sigh before Cecil came up to him and placed an arm around his shoulder.

"Now, if you're looking for a weapon to use, just in case, I can show you quite a bit."

Roxas was surprised to see all shorts of weapons in Cecil's nesting ground. Usually one would use their fangs and claws, but Cecil was no stranger to weapons and neither were his mates. There were bows and arrows, spears, swords, flails, all sorts.

"Which one would you think feels better in your grip?" Cecil asked, taking off a weapon and handing it to Roxas. "Since we're Submissive it's best if we carry a weapon. Our claws and fangs aren't as sharp as a Dominant's, so this is our best defense."

"Well . . . I don't know about this weapon," Roxas mumbled as he held up the spear. "Too . . . light?"

"Alright, then let's give you a sword," Cecil nodded as he turned and handed him one.

"Now it's too heavy, but I like the grip," Roxas said with a smile and nod.

"Okay . . . then . . . let me get this one," Cecil said, taking out a smaller sword and handing it to Roxas.

Roxas took hold of the hilt and held it up; inspecting the weight and maneuver of the blade as he swung it down and then up again. Roxas smiled and looked up at the oddly shaped blade.

"I like this one, but it doesn't quite look like a sword," Roxas stated.

"It's not one actually," Cecil informed. "Close, but not a sword. It's called a keyblade, not many still use them because they're so old."

"Well I like it, would you mind me using this?" Roxas asked.

"You can have it," Cecil said.

"Really?" Roxas asked, a smile brightening his face.

"Yes, I have plenty other weapons, so go ahead," Cecil said. "I haven't really practiced with a keyblade, but I can tell you the fundamentals of it all."

"Alright," Roxas replied with an enthusiastic nod. He couldn't wait to start learning how to defend himself and perhaps even defend his own family, and then he wouldn't have to worry any longer.

* * *

><p>"Why are you suddenly here, Vanitas?" Terra asked, looking at his little brother who sat around casually, near the Elder's mountain.<p>

"'Cause father told me to come, why?" he asked, his golden eyes gazing at his brother's.

"Do you . . . do you know what father is planning?" Terra asked.

"How should I know?" Vanitas asked. "He doesn't tell any of his pups anything—much less even dad. Why? You think he's up to something?"

"I know he is," Terra whispered.

"What was that?" Vanitas asked, leaning forward, closer to his brother. "If it's something juicy, I want to know."

"I don't know," Terra growled.

"You should," Vanitas grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning back. "Father did pick you as his heir. Not that I care."

"Well, whatever it is—even if it goes against the very Elders, would you do it?" Terra asked.

"Maybe so," Vanitas grinned as he fiddled with his chin. "A little breaking the rules was always my style, and if father wants us to—I won't deny him."

"Figures," Terra sighed before turning from his brother and looking towards where his Submissive stood. "Dad."

"Terra," Eraqus said as he came and wrapped his arms around his pup. "I'm glad you're still you."

"I am too," Terra nodded, rubbing his face into his Submissive's neck and inhaling his maternal scent that always seemed to comfort him in hard times.

"What's wrong my boy?" Eraqus asked, looking at Terra's heavy features.

"It's father—I know he means harm," Terra said. "I don't know when, but I know it's soon."

"What kind of harm?" Eraqus asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I think it may have to do with Axel's first pup," Terra informed.

"His—first?" Eraqus questioned.

"It's a long story, but the pup is now in Elder Zack Fair's family," Terra said.

"Oh, you mean Lea?" Eraqus asked. "My god, now that I think about it, the boy does resemble your friend Axel, almost to the point of being identical."

"Yeah," Terra nodded. "Father's been scheming something since Xemnas had paid us a visit, telling how he had punched a hole inside Axel's chest to find him hollow."

"Hollow?" Eraqus asked. "As in void of a heart?"

"Yes," Terra nodded. "I don't know what it means, but father said something about Axel possibly being from a cursed family?"

"I know what family he's talking about," Eraqus whispered, his thoughts erupting into darkness. "Where is your father now?"

"Last I saw, he was by the well," Terra pointed.

"I'll be back then," Eraqus patted his son's shoulder before heading off to find out just what his Dominant was planning on doing now that he's found _that_ family.

The Elders had all gathered but were still waiting for two of their members. One was reasonable for why he was so late, but another—not so much. While they had waited they took to conversing with another to pass the time, but after an hour of waiting they had heard the calls of their youngest member as he and the last Elder made their way to them.

"Sorry we're late guys, slept in a little too late," Zack explained, coming up to the rest, most rolling their eyes.

"We can understand you," Sephiroth pointed out, "But not _you_," at 'you' he pointed to Zack's mate, who was coming in behind him with their two pups.

"I just stayed up too late," Angeal muttered, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Cut him some slack," Zack whined. "It's my fault he was up so late."

"Zack!" Angeal growled.

"What? It was," Zack defended.

"Whatever it may be, it doesn't matter anymore," Sephiroth said, waving it off. "Let's just get this meeting over with. The elder Elders are getting quite cranky."

"I'll bet," Zack chuckled as he turned to his eldest pup and bid him be good and watch his little brother. "Lea, watch your brother, alright? Be a good boy."

"I always am, daddy," Lea smiled big which, in turn, made his daddy smile just as big.

"Oh, Elder Zack, may I speak with you for a moment?" Xehanort came up to the young Elder who looked at him and smiled.

"Sure, what is it about?" Zack asked as he placed his hands on his hips and presented the old Dominant a bright smile.

"Your pups," Xehanort replied simply.

"Hey, they're leaving so we can get this meeting started, no harm done," Zack was quick to defend.

"No, actually I was wondering if I can see them," Xehanort said.

"What, why?" Zack asked. "You've never really wanted to before."

"I've just come back from my eldest's nest and saw all of his pups. I'm in the mood to see more of them, would you mind?" Xehanort asked, a smile kept on his lips.

"Um, sure," Zack said, as he turned and motioned for his pups to come back. "Alright guys, say hi to Elder Xehanort."

"Hi," Lea spoke up, though Cloud, sitting next to him, said nothing—as usual.

"Would you mind if I held him?" Xehanort asked, his golden eyes glancing towards Zack.

"Go ahead," Zack said, smiling at the Elder who was now starting to like pups as much as he did.

"Come here, boy," Xehanort motioned for Lea to come forward as he held out his arms.

Lea was a little reluctant at first to leave Cloud's side, so he looked back towards his daddy who encouraged him to go into the arms of the Elder. Lea listened and did as told. Xehanort picked him up with ease and petted his hair.

"My, what fiery locks you have," Xehanort cooed, looking the lad over. "And you also have a gorgeous set of eyes. Do you know . . . that I've seen someone who looks exactly like you?"

"Really?" Lea asked, his features brightening.

"Yes," Xehanort nodded.

"Was he my age?" Lea asked, pointing to himself, he had always dreamed of having a twin.

"No, a little older," Xehanort said, his eyes traveling back over towards Zack whose smile was quickly fading as his arms slowly fell back to his sides. Xehanort only chuckled at Zack's reaction, especially how his eyes widened only slightly as his hand came up to touch Lea on his chest, right above his heart.

"Tell me, Elder Zack," Xehanort started as he turned towards the Elder more, his hand remaining on the pup's chest that was void of all movement. "Did you save this pup only because he is from that family?"

Now Zack's expressions were worse. His eyes were wide and concerned and his stance a little scared. He moved in front of his own pup, protecting him just in case.

"Alright, Elder Xehanort. Put Lea down," Zack said, his tone not in question.

"I don't think I will," Xehanort smiled, his intentions now menacing, as he held onto the pup in his arms tighter this time.

Zack gasped and looked around. The other Elders had already moved on so it was only him and Xehanort and he didn't like this. He knew this Elder was stronger than him and that he could possibly kill him. He didn't care though, he was threatening the life of his pup and he wouldn't have that.

"No one's around, Zack," Xehanort said, leaving all titles. "You can't possibly stop me from doing anything to this pup."

"You wouldn't hurt him!" Zack said with a growl, baring his fangs and claws.

"I could," Xehanort informed. "But I won't. I need him if I'm going to take his place."

"You can't!" Zack said. "You're an Elder, not a Prince!"

"One could say he's not one either," Xehanort replied, motioning towards the pup in his arms who was now looking back from his daddy to the Dominant who had him in scared confusion.

"Daddy?" Lea called out. "I want to be put down."

"I know that," Zack said, his eyes soft on his pup whom he was helpless to help right now.

"Once the other Elders find out about him they won't hesitate to establish the Kingdom again," Xehanort explained. "And I've worked too hard to let that happen. They are supposed to be dead. The curse my ancestors placed on them was supposed to be the end of them. There needs to be a new order."

"You rise up against the Elders then you're crazy!" Zack pointed.

"Not if I have him," Xehanort said, patting Lea on the back who was now shaking and near to tears for his daddy. "So is it why you saved him?"

"No!" Zack denied. "I'm not like that! So just . . . give him back. No one has to know he exists and you can do whatever you want, so please, just give him back."

"I could do that," Xehanort nodded. "But the fact is his family is still out there and they'll show themselves."

"Damn it, just give him back!" Zack growled as he lunged at the older Dominant, but was quickly stopped as Xehanort jumped out of his way and quickly appeared by his side only to ram his claws through his stomach.

Zack gasped out with a grunt from the thrust of Xehanort's claws. He could even hear Lea cry out to him as he watched his parent be stabbed by another. He even heard his own pup, Cloud, squeak at seeing this.

If there was anything Zack wished, it was for his pups to never see something like this, but it was too late. With a strangled gasp Xehanort's claws exited Zack's stomach, letting him fall to the ground.

"ZACK! ! !"

It was too late to cover anything up now, but that was alright. Xehanort didn't want to as he smirked and turned to see all the Elders, even Terra and Vanitas. Every Elder was looking at Xehanort with wide eyes and then towards the Elder at his feet who was barely moving.

"Zack!" Angeal gasped as he came up closer to them, looking at his mate on the ground, blood all over him. "What the hell did you do, Elder Xehanort? !"

"He was getting in the way," Xehanort replied with a simple shrug, looking towards Terra and Eraqus who looked devastated.

"Of what? !" Eraqus suddenly asked, shaking his head at the sight.

"My kingdom," Xehanort replied, a frown forming on his face for those standing in his way of everything.


	38. Kingdom Hearts

"Just where on earth were you, Roxas?" Axel asked, raising his brow as he watched his mate return after one long wash.

"Oh, the stains, they were hard to get out," Roxas said, a small blush on his cheeks after finding himself using the excuse Cecil had told him to give.

"Really?" Axel asked, raising his other brow. "Just how long were those bandages on me?"

"Who knows?" Roxas said with a shrug as he placed the cleaned bandages away and came up to the table where his mate had his twins already seated and fed—they were now asleep in their seats, both leaning on each other in such a cute way.

Axel noticed Roxas' eyes on their pups and chuckled before pointing towards them.

"You were gone quite a while so instead of listening to their fussy whining, I just fed them. As you can see, they're fed, clean, and warm. Perfect time for them to fall asleep."

"Yeah," Roxas nodded before going up to them and kissing them each. "Want to help me put them in their nests?"

"Sure," Axel said as he got up and took up Reno while Roxas took up Peter.

After Roxas and Axel placed the pups in their nests, Roxas was quick to return to the dining table and eat his fill of the cold dinner. Axel just chuckled to himself as he watched Roxas gouge himself on his long missed dinner. Apparently, Axel had already eaten as well, seeing how he just sat back and watched Roxas eat up.

"What?" Roxas asked, seeing his meet just staring at him amusingly.

"I guess you really lost track of time," Axel chuckled. "I thought that maybe, at the most, you'd be gone for two hours, but you were gone for nearly six."

"Well, I'm surprised you didn't come after me then," Roxas chuckled, grinning at his mate.

"Oh, I was tempted," Axel agreed with a nod. "But I knew you were safe, probably drifting off into space or something."

"You did?" Roxas asked with a blink.

"Yeah," Axel nodded, patting his hollow chest. "I knew it in my heart."

"So . . . you can feel my safety," Roxas looked down. "Do you think I can? Feel yours and the pups'?"

"That's for you to know, Roxas," Axel said, getting up from his seat as he walked over to his mate and placed two caressing hands on the blonde's shoulders. "But you don't need to worry about us. We're Dominants. We're strong enough to take care of ourselves."

"Yeah . . . that's what I thought," Roxas let out a soft, almost sad sigh.

"Hey, cheer up," Axel patted Roxas' back before leaning down and giving him a kiss to the cheek. "Worry will only get you nowhere."

As Axel turned to walk off, Roxas was quick to catch his hand and clasp his own around it. Axel stopped and turned to the young Submissive who looked up at him with the most intoxicating blue eyes he's ever seen. Even if Roxas and Ventus were identical twins, Ven had nothing on his brother, nothing.

Looking at Roxas questionable, towards his intentions, the redhead watched as the Submissive smiled sweetly up at him before getting up, leaving his dirtied plate where it lay before he guided the both of them back towards their nest.

Axel only grinned, understanding exactly what the blonde was doing. So, he did nothing but let the Submissive lead him—in more ways than one.

* * *

><p>"Zack," Genesis gasped as his blue eyes widened at the sight before him: his dear friend, one of the Elders was laying there in a pool of his own blood, no doubt suffocating, and then his eldest pup was in the hands of another Elder who seemed to be the cause of Zack's predicament.<p>

Genesis' eyes turned to his right and then his left, Elders on each side looked horrified and outraged by this action, and he couldn't blame them. Especially when they were feeling the same emotions he was feeling. One of the other things he noticed was the two pups of Elder Xehanort's. One looked horrified, like the others, while one looked as if he couldn't contain himself from a fit of giggles, as if he was enjoying the sight like a sick bastard.

"What is the meaning of this, Elder Xehanort?" Elder Yen Sid's voice suddenly boomed, making every eye turn to the elder. "Why have you desecrated this place with the blood of another Elder? What unholy thing have you done?"

"'Unholy'," Xehanort let out a snicker before his golden orbs looked at one of the eldest Elders there. "The time has come for a new age, can't you see?"

"And this new age meant attacking Zack? !" Angeal spoke up, his voice laced with distress and anger as his dark eyes looked on in horror of his mate who still lay as still as he was before. Their pup, Cloud, sitting right next to him, watching all this unfold.

"Yes," Xehanort replied with a wicked smile, baring his fangs and his joy of the actions he had taken. "It is unfortunate, what has happened to Elder Fair, but he was in the way of my Kingdom."

"What the hell are you talking about? !" Angeal demanded.

"It's Kingdom Hearts, isn't it? Xehanort," Eraqus spoke up, everyone turning to the Submissive Elder who stood as tall and straight before his traitorous mate.

"Kingdom Hearts? !" Yen Sid gasped as his eyes widened before he turned towards Xehanort who only smiled and nodded ever so slightly. "Impossible! Why would you want to obtain Kingdom Hearts when no one can?"

"No one?" Xehanort asked as he rose an ivory brow that made his pup, Vanitas chuckle, and his other pup, Terra, narrow his eyes and stand his ground next to his Submissive. "You fools still believe that? Foolish Elders. That kind of thinking will get you no where. No, I can gain the Kingdom with _him_." At the word 'him' Xehanort grinned and bounced the weeping redheaded pup in his arms who was shaking uncontrollably from what had befallen his family.

"No," Eraqus gasped, his eyes widening as he watched Xehanort place his hand over the chest of the young pup.

"You see?" Xehanort smirked as he turned his eyes towards the frozen Elders. "No heart beat, he's void."

"Oh my," Merlin suddenly gasped. "That boy's heartless, he's from the direct line of the King!"

"That's right," Xehanort nodded. "The king who came to be cursed by my ancestor who saw the darkness eat his very heart, so, to get rid of it, he was created Heartless. A curse, a blessing, no one is really sure, but even when the Kingdom fell into ruin and our people scattered across the face of the earth, the royal line still survived, transferring that curse from Dominant to Dominant; son to son. Now the pup of Elder Zack appears to have come across a strange condition that bluntly puts him from that family. Making him heir and the key to Kingdom Hearts."

"Did you know of this, Angeal?" Yen Sid asked, turning a scrutinizing eye on the Elder.

"I did," Angeal nodded, closing his eyes. "Before Zack and I became mates, we were still quite close. One day, I came to his nest to find him nursing a newborn pup that he said he found while he was out hunting. He told me that the pup bore no heartbeat, but he was alive. It was then we knew where his child came from, and of what family he was descended."

"It's cute how you decided to name him after the king who came to be cursed, all those thousands of years ago," Xehanort chuckled, looking at the pup, Lea, who was still shaking and crying for his daddy.

"You mean the king whose reign was so terrible that our race nearly went extinct under his tyrannical rule?" Eraqus spoke up. Like the other Elders, he too knew the story well. "And it only became worse once he took a young, pure boy, by the name of Ventus, and impregnated him in a brutal way. One of the Elders, who practiced strange magic, came to him and cursed him, letting him become what everyone in the Kingdom so thought him as: Heartless. With the curse came the fall of his kingdom which scattered our people, leaving us to salvage what was left of our lives."

"We all know the story, Eraqus," Xehanort said. "But there was also a promise in that curse because of the pure boy, Ventus. Seeing the fallen king in his sorrow caused the boy to feel for him and so, he weakened the curse to where, one day, the fallen king, Lea's kingdom will be returned, but it will be a Kingdom of Hearts and not of Darkness, what he had once made it out to be. So, Ventus had born the fallen king a Dominant son who carried the curse on through his sons, waiting the day for the family to purify itself when they start to feel without a heart. When that day comes, is when King Hearts arises."

"But how are you supposed to accomplish this through Lea?" Sephiroth asked, looking at the poor pup whose eyes were swollen red and his body shaking.

"I can feel the curse near its breaking point in him," Xehanort said as he pressed the palm of his hand against the small chest of Lea. "Almost like a string attached to an unknown location that is fading, perhaps, his sire."

Xehanort's eyes turned to look at Terra whose eyes widened, knowing that Xehanort must have found out about Axel's coming attachment to Roxas. If that was the case then this curse was about up, and soon, Lea would feel the beating of his own heart, and this Kingdom Hearts—would arrive before anyone knew it.

"You can't do that to Lea!" Terra growled, taking a bold step forward as he brought out his claws. "He's got nothing to do with this!"

"He was born into the heartless family; he has _everything_ to do with it now, my boy," Xehanort said, only paying Terra a small sort of attention. "Besides, with a little push of my own magic, I'm sure I can help break that curse sooner, since I am the descendant of the one who cursed the fallen king in the first place."

"That curse was meant for good, though," Eraqus bit back. "It was meant to teach the king and his descendents who tread his same footsteps to care for others. You are using it for your own selfish gain! How could you possibly hope to gain Kingdom Hearts when it's not even yours to begin with?"

"With little Lea, of course," Xehanort answered. "When the curse breaks, I will get this heir to grant me power over his kingdom, with myself reigning as high king over our race, and my descendents gaining power as I have."

"This is what you've wanted all along, haven't you?" Eraqus asked.

"Of course," Xehanort said with a toothy wicked grin. "My sire had told me this story ever since I was little and since then I knew I needed to find the heartless descendent of the fallen king and find a way to break the curse so I could rule in their stead. I do believe I am fit for it, and more deserving."

"You—You are no better than the fallen king himself!" Angeal growled, looking at his mate's fallen form. "Killing others for your own evil gain. You are no different. It is you who should be heartless! Not my Lea!"

"I'm sure you would think that," Xehanort said. "But why do you think the Kingdom was so grand in ages passed? Because the Dominant kings ruled with fear and our people were feared by other races because of so. If I allow this family to gain Kingdom Hearts then the kingdom that will rise will not give way to mighty warriors and conquest, but to pacifists and the weak!"

"That does not matter!" Eraqus nearly shouted. "Kingdom Hearts will bind our people again in a way we haven't before. It will bind them through their hearts."

"The heart is a deceiving organ," Xehanort muttered, a frown appearing on his face. "Which is why I will rule."

The Elders watched as Xehanort backed away, all knowing he attended to flee with the pup.

"Xehanort, stop!" Yen Sid demanded, but the bald Elder only smirked and let out a small chuckle.

"Your words mean nothing to me anymore, Yen Sid. For I will be King, no longer an Elder," Xehanort stated.

"You cannot expect to keep all of us away!" Genesis growled, he, Sephiroth, and Angeal bringing out their claws, ready to attack.

"I don't," Xehanort said as he clung tighter to the sobbing Lea and turned to leave.

Just as he turned, Genesis let out a loud bark before he, Sephiroth, and Angeal darted after him with claws fully out. Just as the three Elders went to strike the traitor down they were stopped by another Dominant who stood in the way.

"Xemnas?" Angeal blinked. "Get out of our way! Your sire is a traitor to the Elders!"

"He may be, but I will not move. My sire will be king, and my family shall bring forth the most mightiest of rulers," Xemnas stated, looking quite proud of what his father plotted.

"I, frankly, don't care. But, whatever father says, goes, right?"

The three Elders watched as Xehanort's youngest pup came up from behind to stand next to his eldest brother. Both looking at the Elders with looks of defiance; they were not letting them get to their father so easily.

"Vanitas! What are you doing? !" Eraqus asked. "Stay out of your father's plots."

"I don't think I will," Vanitas said. "He is my sire after all, and you're just my Submissive, _not_ my Dominant."

"You don't know what you're doing, the both of you," Eraqus whispered, bowing his head in sorrow for his corrupted sons.

"I'm still here, dad," Terra spoke up, placing a hand on his Submissive's shoulder.

"Aye, you are, even after all your father has done to you," Eraqus said, his eyes looking at his son's appearance before casting down in shame. "I'm so sorry, my son, that I couldn't do more."

"I don't ask you to," Terra said as he took his Submissive in his arms, the poor parent exhausted with the life he's been forced to live.

"What of Ven, and your pups?" Eraqus asked, knowing full well that Xehanort had threatened them if Terra didn't abide by his rules.

"They're strong, and plus, they're with Axel and Riku. They'll be fine. I can't side with father this time, no matter what," Terra admitted as his eyes turned up to watch his two brothers leave to follow their father, leaving the Elders to pick up the pieces here.

Terra let go of his Submissive to come over to where the Elders were crowded around—Elder Zack. As he came to them he watched as Elder Sephiroth picked up the young blonde pup, Cloud, and turned away so the child didn't have to see his parent in such a state. Elder Angeal had been gentle to pick Zack's head up and place it on his lap.

"Easy, Zack," Genesis spoke up as he took the boy's hands and placed them on his chest, keeping them there. "Your wound is bad and you shouldn't move too much."

"Hm, like I can," came the weak, witty remark of the raven-haired Elder. "He got away, didn't he?"

"I'm sorry," Angeal muttered, combing his fingers gently through the blood-soaked locks of the youngest Elder.

"Lea?" Zack asked but a sharp pain shot through his body and he ground his teeth to keep back any groan that could be heard around his pup who was in Sephiroth's arms.

"Gone," Yen Sid said, casting his eyes down. "Why didn't you and Angeal tell us about the boy?"

"Because," Zack spoke up, his tone getting weaker and weaker by the minute. "He was my pup, he was no heartless. He was mine."

"Quiet, Zack," Angeal swallowed back a sob as his eyes watered. "You need to save your energy."

"And you need to save Lea," Zack bit back in his state. "Please, for me."

"We will get him back," Terra spoke up. "I know his parents, I know they'll help."

Zack's hazing blue eyes turned towards the ivory-haired Dominant and a weak smile appeared on his lips.

"Rest now, Zack," Angeal spoke up, placing a soft hand on Zack's chest. "We'll get a doctor to see you, but you just hang in there."

"Alright," Zack weakly nodded before slowly closing his eyes and letting out an almost silent sigh before doing just as his mate told him to do . . . rest.

* * *

><p>"Your stance is a little off."<p>

Roxas stopped and slumped his shoulders with a sigh as he turned with a soft smile and looked at the light-haired, light-skinned Submissive.

"You know, I don't know how you can tell when you said you've never really wielded a Keyblade," Roxas said, placing his fists on his hips.

"That may be true, but I know bad stances when I see them," Cecil said as he came up to the shorter Submissive and placed his slender hands on the boy's hips and kicked his heels farther apart. "There, like that."

"Thanks," Roxas muttered as he turned his gaze back towards the dummy target that just stood there with a shield.

As Roxas charged and struck the dummy he caught the faint sounds of a snicker. That small sound made him stop and turn towards his mentor who just stood there looking ever so innocent as if that sound didn't originate from him.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" Cecil asked, his violet eyes blinking and sparkling at the blonde.

"What's so funny?" Roxas asked, his eyes narrowing accusingly at the Submissive.

"Oh, it's just . . . I've never seen someone hold a weapon like that before," Cecil admitted with a faint blush flushed across his pearly cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Roxas looked curiously at the way he held his weapons, seemed natural to him.

"Well," Cecil said as he came up to him one more time and held up Roxas' arms. "You hold your blade slightly off balance . . . it's not entirely wrong. I've seen others hold weapons like this, but it's usually for duel wielding."

"So?" Roxas replied.

"Well, I'm just saying. Since you're holding the keyblade like that, might I suggest you change your attacks?" Cecil asked.

"How?" Roxas asked.

"Attack more with your speed so you're not off balance for too long. It actually might help you out a lot since you're smaller than most Dominants, and they like to rely on brute strength rather than speed," Cecil informed. "You could say they won't know what hit them if you work on attacks just for speed."

"You think I'd be fast enough?" Roxas asked.

"I do," Cecil nodded encouragingly.

"Well, then teach me," Roxas smiled at the older Submissive.

"Alright, well, first thing's first—change that stance," Cecil said.

"Are you serious?" Roxas asked with a chuckle and roll of his eyes. "We already went through this once."

Cecil only chuckled as he helped Roxas out on his first agility attack and he had to say that Roxas did extremely well for his first time. He was right. Roxas was a natural when it came to agility. The way he held the keyblade to him this, but Cecil also noticed something else about Roxas; the way he moved his free hand around suggested that he might be able to wield another weapon soon.

"Stop, stop," Cecil spoke up.

"What is it?" Roxas asked, stopping his attack on the straw dummy and looking back at his teacher.

"I want to see if you're good with twins," he said as he took another keyblade out and placed it in Roxas' left hand.

Cecil could tell Roxas wasn't used to the extra weight of the other blade, but after a while of testing it out he knew that Roxas would be able to handle it.

"Alright, now, try again," Cecil commanded as he crossed his arms and watched Roxas go.

Again, Roxas' balance was a little off, but his attacks weren't any less powerful. Roxas could handle the extra weight, and, with more training, Cecil knew he'd perfect the dual keyblades in no time, and then, Roxas wouldn't have to worry about being the weak Submissive everyone always sees him as.

"Very good, Roxas. Those blades suit you nicely," Cecil smiled at Roxas as he clapped in praise.

"Really?" Roxas asked, looking at the darker and lighter keyblades. "They are unique blades and I like them, a lot, it's just . . . they're so . . . old looking."

"It's because they are old," Cecil informed. "Remember me telling you this? And that is one of the reasons why they're hardly ever used."

"Who used to use these anyways?" Roxas asked.

"The royal guards," Cecil informed.

"You mean from the Kingdom?" Roxas asked.

"Yep," Cecil nodded. "I know it was ages ago, when our people once were an empire, but we will be again, and, you never know, we might even have more keyblade wielders, huh?"

"You really think so?" Roxas asked, looking down at the keyblades in hand.

"Of course," Cecil replied. "We're going to need those to unlock the hearts of others for Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom Hearts, huh," Roxas smiled softly, remembering the stories about that future Kingdom his mother and father used to tell him and Ven. It was pretty much a fairy tale, but after seeing these keyblades, he wasn't so sure anymore now.

It then donned on him that perhaps his brother would like to learn how to fight. Heck, the two of them were near identical to everything, perhaps even their fighting. He could certainly see Ventus wielding a keyblade like so, maybe not duel, but a keyblade nonetheless.

But of course there was the large fact that Ven was full with pups and that the training with weapons would have to wait a little longer, at least until he births them, which is coming up soon as he recalled. In that case, he'd have to keep a close eye on him and less attention on his training should he suddenly miss it.

In that thought Roxas thought of something else. The idea came to him while thinking of his brother and his training and how he could do both at once and still keep a link with his brother. Roxas turned towards Cecil who was sharpening a blade of his before he noticed Roxas' stare.

"What is it, Roxas?" Cecil asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"I'm just curious, can you _feel_ when someone's in trouble?" Roxas asked.

"If your bond is strong and true, then yes," Cecil nodded. "Me and my mates share that sort of connection. It wasn't as strong at first, but it continued to grow through time and now, we are all connected, being able to tell if someone is hurting or happy, even my mates towards one another. It is in that that I am not surprised my mates can tell of my happiness within me—it won't be long before they know of my pregnancy."

"Why don't you just tell them?" Roxas asked. "It's not that bad."

"I know," Cecil said with a warm smile on his lips. "It's just . . . my brother and I have wanted pups for so long and, now that Kain's come into our lives, my body's suddenly taken in their seed and conceived. It's got a lot of irony in it if I take the time to think about it."

"Still, if they can sense you're happy then I don't think they'll like it if you decide to make them figure it out," Roxas said.

Suddenly, Roxas' eyes widened and he gasped. A sudden tightening in his heart came upon him and a cold sweat over swept his body. Cecil was quick to take notice to this and quickly came to his side.

"Roxas, Roxas what's the matter?" Cecil asked, looking at the boy.

"I—I have to go, Cecil," Roxas suddenly said as he let go of his weapons and ran off, out of Cecil's nest.

"Roxas!" was all Roxas heard from the Submissive as he dashed away as fast as he could, back to his own nest.

In the midst of wondering about connections, Roxas had been so afraid of not having such a thing with his own mate and pups when what he assumed was a connection to one of them swept upon him, and it was one of distress and danger.

Someone was in danger.

So, Roxas raced back to his nest and as he made it through he ran towards the pups' nests, but they weren't there. Then he ran towards the dining room to find his mate sitting in a chair near the table with the two pups in their seats, eating a snack. Roxas was about to let out a sigh of relief when he noticed the dreadful look on Axel's face, and who was standing before the redhead.

"Terra!" Roxas gasped, his eyes widening at seeing the Dominant after so long.

Terra turned to Roxas with dark golden eyes and then his gaze fell back to Axel whose lips were resting on his knuckles before he heard his mate run back to their nest. Axel turned towards Roxas, but there was no smile to greet him, or no sweet word, only a grim face.

"They've got him, Roxas," Axel replied, his tone dark and grim, his face matching that of Terra's.

"Who?" Roxas asked, his heart dreading whatever Axel was about to say.

"Lea."


	39. Believe

Roxas slowly sat down, one hand on his mouth and the other clutching the table to steady himself as he found his seat next to his mate. How could he suddenly just take in all of that?

All eyes were on him now. Everyone was there, except Ven and Zexion who stayed in the nests to watch the pups. They had all come in right when Terra had just revealed the news.

"I couldn't stand being with my sire anymore. I had to leave and by all means I don't intend on returning to his side," Terra said, his voice stern as he looked at Axel and Riku who nodded slowly towards him.

"What about Ven, though?" Sora asked. "I thought your Dominant threatened him and the pups."

"He did, but I don't think he'll bother with them since he's got his hands full at the moment," Terra replied.

"Then, are you going to come back to Ven and the pups?" Sora asked. "Let them know you're safe?"

"I can't, not now," Terra said, shaking his head and then locking eyes with Axel's. "We need to go and stop my father from what he's trying to do."

"And that is trying to bring about Kingdom Hearts?" Riku asked. "I've heard stories about it, but that's all I thought they were."

"Only the Elders and their families care about the history of our race these days," Terra said, letting out a small sad sigh for the forgotten past that no one cares to remember. "If you ask it, I can tell you anything of it. There's little I don't know thanks to my Submissive's teachings."

"What does Lea have to do with Kingdom Hearts?"

Everyone turned and noticed Roxas sitting up straight, staring hard into Terra's eyes.

"I only came to this knowledge recently, but I've known about Kingdom Hearts for a while. My father wants your pup because he is the heir to Kingdom Hearts."

"You spoke about him being a prince. How is that even possible?" Riku asked. "That would make either Roxas or Axel royalty, right? There is no such family amongst our race."

"There used to be," Terra said. "Ages ago there was a family that ruled our race and pulled us into a utopia. It went down hill when a bad seed was sown and that bad seed sowed another and another until our people were practically slaves under their cruel rule. It all came to a stop when the ruling emperor, his name was Lea, took a young Submissive who had come into the ranks of his keyblade wielding guard, and impregnated him.

That was the last straw for the Elders and they objected against his actions, for the boy was innocent and pure and had been completely and brutally broken under the emperor. The emperor didn't care though and began to slaughter every objecting Elder and their family until only 8 were left. In his slaughtering, one of the Elders, my . . . ancestor, delved into dark magic and set a curse upon the emperor and his family. A curse that would leave him and his heirs void—without a heart."

"Heartless," Riku whispered, his eyes traveling towards Axel who looked on in amazement at the history of his own family he had never known before.

"Once this curse was set, the empire fell into ruin and our people were left to pick up the pieces of whatever a life they had. In this though, the young keyblade wielder never left his emperor's side. Why? Some say it was because he was his Dominant and sire to his pup, others say because the boy felt for him. But in his time with the fallen king, the boy let him close to his heart and in doing such the curse was weakened and a promise came out of their union. A promise that the curse would break and with it would rise a new empire, a new kingdom, this kingdom rising by the connecting of our races' hearts; Kingdom Hearts." Terra looked at the others who were still silent before Sora spoke up, asking, "But this curse, how does your sire know it's about to break?"

"Because Axel feels a heart," Riku spoke up, now understanding as his eyes shined with new light.

"What?" Roxas asked, looking at Riku.

"Axel—care to tell your mate now?" Riku asked, crossing his arms and staring at the tall redheaded Dominant.

"Axel?" Roxas looked at his mate questionably before Axel placed their pups down next to his feet and let out a long slow sigh before turning to Roxas and looking him dead in the eyes in a serious manner before he took up his hand and placed it against his chest.

"Roxas," Axel began. "Can you feel? Can you feel how empty I am inside—without you?"

Roxas blinked in confusion before focusing his attention on the warm chest his hand rested on before he pressed harder on it. A small gasp left the blonde's slightly parted lips as he felt absolutely nothing, well, a small, very small pulse, almost nonexistent. But all in all—Axel was indeed void; hollow.

Pulling his hand back, Roxas looked into those emerald eyes he's come to love and questioned the very thought of why he hadn't known until now. Those gorgeous emeralds looked down in shame and a sigh left Axel's pale rose lips.

"I should have told you sooner, I know," Axel began.

"How long have you known?" Roxas immediately asked.

"Since I was young. I was told this by my sire. It was the first—and the last time I ever saw him," Axel explained.

"As expected," Terra said with a nod. "He told you about your family curse, right?"

"Yeah," Axel said, scratching the back of his head. "He said it went through the firstborn of our family. That—would explain why Reno and Peter both have healthy and strong heart beats."

"It seems so," Riku said, looking down at the pups by their papa's feet who just stared at everyone with curiosity.

"Then Lea . . . our first pup . . . he's got nothing?" Roxas asked. "He's void?"

"Yes," Terra nodded. "And will remain that way until someone in that cursed family learns to feel without a heart."

"And that's Axel, isn't it?" Riku asked, looking at Terra and then at Axel, his two best friends.

"My father can sense the curse about ready to break," Terra said. "That's why he took Lea, Axel's firstborn. Because he's heir to Kingdom Hearts and in his plot he plans to make the boy hand over the kingdom to my father when it arises."

"But he's just a child," Roxas defended. "How will a child know how to hand over a kingdom he doesn't even know he has?"

"I don't know," Terra said, looking down. "But that's why we have to stop him soon before the curse is finally broken. He'll hurt Lea, I know he will. I can't let that happen, I just can't."

"What will it take for the curse to finally break though?" Riku asked, looking over towards Axel. "Axel can feel, right? You told me yourself how you swear a heart is there."

"I do," Axel said, placing a hand over his chest, where a heartbeat should be felt. "But it's so faint and all of this—this shit has made me forget about even feeling a beat."

"Maybe you should stay that way," Roxas suddenly mumbled.

"Roxas!" Sora scolded, not knowing why anyone would wish that.

"If that happens, if the curse breaks, then that damn Xehanort bastard is going to hurt my pup!" Roxas growled, glaring at Sora and making the poor Submissive jump slightly at his attitude.

"Still, you shouldn't wish that on someone. Especially when they're so close to breaking an age old curse!" Sora bit back, clenching his fists and taking a bold step forward, away from his mate, away from his protection.

"I'm sorry," Roxas said, shaking his head and biting his bottom lip. "I just . . . I won't be able to live with myself if something happens to Lea. It's my fault he ended up with the Elders in the first place, and it'll be my fault he dies if I don't do something."

"That's exactly why I'm here," Terra said. "My brothers have sided with my father and are keeping the Elders at bay. My damn older brother even uses his Submissives and pups as shields so they don't attack any further."

"Cowards," Axel growled deeply. "All of them!"

"They are," Riku sneered, bearing his own fangs as he crossed his arms at the thought of such cowardly defenses. "So they can't get close to Xehanort who has Lea, right?"

"Right," Terra nodded. "If you will, you can come with me and I'll take you to the Elders' mountain where my Submissive and the other Elders are waiting. I told them I'd bring you back with me, Axel. I don't know what they plan, but anything is better than just sitting here and talking about it."

"I agree," Axel nodded as he stood up and took a step forward. "Roxas, I want you to stay with the pups while Terra, Riku, and I go to the Elders' mountain."

"What? You're leaving me?" Roxas asked, eyes widening as he stood up and came closer to his mate.

"There's nothing else you can do," Axel explained, turning and placing his hands on Roxas' shoulders. "You need to keep them safe and keep your brother company and hopeful."

"It's not fair that you Dominants get to go while we Submissives stay with the pups," Roxas growled, frustration so high that tears began to well in his ocean blue eyes from how useless he was.

"Calm down, Roxas. It's the way we are, alright?" Sora said, coming up and placing his hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"You don't understand, do you? !" Roxas growled, shaking the brunette off of him. "You don't even care that your mate has to go and fight your battles for you when all you ever do is sit on you're ass all day wondering if they'll even come home! If your pups are going to grow up without even knowing their sire like the rest of the forgotten pups out there!"

"Is that what you think, Roxas?" Axel asked, watching his mate poor out all his frustrations and fears before everyone.

"Yes," Roxas admitted, tears falling down his red cheeks. "I can't, Axel—I can't let that happen to my family. Not when I've just gotten one. Can't you see that I hate being weak? I was taken away from you and the pups because I couldn't defend myself, defend them, defend you."

"Roxas, calm down," Axel hushed as he came up to his small and young mate and took him in his arms, holding him close to him. "I see you fears and I hear you, but I don't care what you think. _I_'m the one that can't be afraid of losing you or our pups. You hear me?"

Roxas inhaled a shaky breath before his watery blue eyes looked up to see Axel's soft apologetic eyes. A soft smile was on his lips and he rubbed against Roxas affectionately. Enough to where Roxas had calmed down and released his tension and loosened in his mate's embrace.

"There's the attitude I want you to be in while I trust you to take care of the pups," Axel whispered before kissing those golden spikes and letting go. "I love you and the boys too much to lose you now. With me just saying that it means the curse is about up. Don't worry though, I'll save Lea and I'll make sure you get to see him again. You hear me?"

Roxas let out a few more tears as he watched Axel turn towards Riku and Terra. They all nodded before Terra took off in a run, letting the others follow him to where they needed to go. Roxas let out a loud exhale as he sat down and wept. This was exactly what he hated; being useless.

"Roxas, easy," Sora said, coming up to the blonde and picking up the twins and placing them on his child-worn hips. "They're strong. I'm sure they'll figure out a way to take down Xehanort. That guy's had it in for a long time anyways. You know, maybe we can even go and see Ven. He's been bedridden lately you know, he's due soon, that means we'll need to pack for the Birthing Sect—"

"No!" Roxas suddenly spoke up, startling Sora.

"What's wrong now?" Sora asked.

"This is NOT what I trained for!" Roxas spat as he stood up and took up a few of his things before looking as if he were about ready to head out of his nest, though in the opposite direction from where Terra, Riku, and Axel headed earlier.

"W-Wait!" Sora was suddenly caught off guard by seeing Roxas actually just get up and start leaving, without a word! "Where are you going? !"

"Take care of my pups and brother," Roxas finally said as he marched out of his nest, leaving a very confused Sora behind.

* * *

><p>"Cecil!"<p>

The light complexioned Submissive nearly jumped at hearing the other shout his name as he came running up to him into his nest.

"Roxas, what ever is the matter?" Cecil asked, looking at Roxas' distressed form from where he sat, enjoying an evening snack.

"I need the keyblade, now!" Roxas demanded.

"Why?" Cecil asked.

"It's Elder Xehanort, he's got my firstborn, and if I don't do something fast then he's going to kill him!" Roxas was persistent in his pushing to get Cecil to hand over his weapon.

"I see, what about your mate?" Cecil asked. "I'm sure he can fight that battle for you, no need to get your hands dirty in the affairs of the Elders and Dominants."

"I can't do nothing!" Roxas nearly shouted. "Not this time, not with Lea. I have to help, Cecil. I have to!"

Cecil stayed silent for a moment before he let out a soft sigh. He placed his bowl of berries he had been eating earlier down before him and stood up, patting his still flat belly as he made his way to the weapons cabinet. A gentle smile didn't leave his face as if he was keeping his attention on the unborn pups inside him.

This perturbed Roxas to no end. He knew Cecil was excited about finally bearing pups, but did he _have_ to act like a love-struck new mother _all _the time? Even in a dire situation like this? Could he at least sympathize with Roxas a little, just a little?

Cecil let out another soft sigh, as if he were counting his breaths before he opened the weapons cabinet and took out the keyblade Roxas had been practicing with. He would have given him two, but he didn't feel he was ready yet. Especially when he was ready to head straight into the war without a few battles under his belt yet.

"You know they found out today," Cecil suddenly spoke up as he handed Roxas the blade.

Roxas' mind wasn't even registering what Cecil was saying at the moment so he had no idea what he was talking about.

"My mates," Cecil continued as he turned and shut the cabinet, not minding Roxas' state of mind at the moment at all. "They were just as excited as I was when I found out. Of course they were a little upset that I hadn't told them sooner, but the looks on their faces were priceless and I wouldn't trade their images for the world."

Right at Cecil's last word Roxas let out a gasp as the Submissive swung around swiftly, taking his lance in hand and striking out at Roxas. Roxas managed to bring his keyblade up in time to block the hit, but Cecil's sudden strike was strong and held much strength behind him, despite him being labeled as a Submissive. Thus, sending Roxas skidding back a few feet, panting and in need to catch his breath.

"You should know better than to let your mind be caught somewhere else when you have a weapon in your hand and you intend to use it," Cecil said, pacing Roxas evenly like the cool, calm, and collective teacher he was. "Shame on you for not remembering."

"I—I—" Roxas really was at a loss for words. From the thoughts of his baby being gutted by that psychotic old man and then Cecil's sudden attack on him, he just didn't know where to stick his attention at the moment.

"Blade up, Roxas. I taught you better than that," Cecil said as he charged again, coming to strike Roxas.

Just as Cecil was upon him, Roxas raised his blade and blocked the hit again, but he was too slow to dodge the strike that struck him to the ground. Cecil brought his spear down in a swift move and pulled Roxas' legs out from under him. The blonde's back hitting the ground with a loud 'thud!' and the breath fell right from his agape lips.

Next thing Roxas knew was the cold feeling of a blade pressed dangerously against his neck. Once his thoughts were pieced back together, Roxas came to the realization that his mentor had just tested him to see if he was ready for battle, if his mind, body, and soul were in unity to do so. And Roxas had just failed. Miserably so.

"If I were a Dominant you'd be dead," Cecil muttered plainly and sadly.

The albino let up his weapon and turned away from Roxas, letting the boy regain his bearings and sit up. Cecil stood only a few feet from him and stood there in silence. It was the only thing that would help tell the blonde just what he had done wrong.

Roxas glanced down in shame and kicked and scolded himself so many times in his head that he lost count. Biting his bottom lip he placed his keyblade down and covered his face from the shame.

"I'm so sorry, Cecil," Roxas cried. "I understand what you are trying to say, but I just can't keep a straight mind in all of this."

"I know. It's hard." Cecil acknowledged with a nod. "But you have to fight, with all your heart, with all your soul, and with all your mind. If you do then there's little chance of you getting killed on the battlefield."

Roxas nodded, and wiped away his tears that flowed out. Cecil tilted his head to the side, seeing those water works that Roxas so desperately tried to hide. With a sad smile the older Submissive came up to the blonde and knelt beside him before taking him in his arms and holding him close, one Submissive to another.

"It's alright, everything's going to okay—as long as you have faith, Roxas. That's the most important thing," Cecil whispered in his ear and petted his soft hair. "You'll get to see your pup again, you hear? You and your mate will hold him like you should have the day he was born."

"I want to believe that, I do!" Roxas wept, burying his face into Cecil's chest. "But how can I when I'm just one Submissive?"

"One Submissive you may be," Cecil said as he took up Roxas' keyblade and placed the hilt in the palm of Roxas' hand. "But you're one Submissive with a long extinct keyblade, and you're probably the only one that knows how to use one. That and you're the one Submissive whose that pup's mother. If that's not anything then I might as well give up hoping for a safe birthing for my pups as well."

Roxas inhaled a shaky breath, or two and smiled up at Cecil. The smile was weak, but some strength was seen in it. Cecil smiled back, his more bold and with that he leaned down and gave Roxas a kiss.

"Now, you go show those Dominant Elders what you're made of, alright?"

"Thanks," Roxas said as he stood up and gripped his keyblade with renewed vigor. "I'll make sure we all get a happy ending out of this."

"You do that," Cecil nodded as he waved Roxas his farewell.

"I just have to believe, right?" Roxas looked back at his much loved mentor whom he's come to grow close to over such a short time. "If that's all it takes, then I've got nothing to fear."

Roxas was going to fight for his family and make Xehanort wish he never messed with his. He didn't care what damage he might receive in such a fight. He was ready for it and nothing or no one was going to stop him. No one was going to hurt him, or the ones he loves, again. With this keyblade he'd make all realize that he can still fight, no matter what he is labeled by the world.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Daughter Of The Revolution<span>: okay, this chapter is shorter and not that interesting, I admit it, but it's another one out there. One more closer to the end. Yeah, this story seemed (to me at least) take a hard turn to the right. I dunno. The ideas for this story come to me as I write and I'm just as surprised with what's happening as you are readers, lol. Well, hope you enjoyed and I'll get to work on the other chapters soon. Much luv from your authoress \(^3-)/**


	40. Promise Me

**Daughter Of The Revolution: SORRY for the late update DX I was too busy to be for real! But I'm back and I'm glad I got this out. This chapter even suprised me O.o Well, thanks to 3D that's coming out soon I got my Kingdom Hearts muse back and now I'm ready to write the next chapter, though I don't know when I'll put it up. But I'll probably be adding some spoilers (probably won't be spoilers anymore when I write them in . . .) from the game to make new twists that I hadn't originally planned XD Well, enjoy guys! I love you for being so paitent!**

* * *

><p>Xehanort was very pleased with his catch. The young pup sitting before him only shivered and trembled in his sight and by the look in his green eyes, he didn't want to be there—probably wanted to be with his family. Still, Xehanort had plotted too long for this and couldn't let the pup go now. No, he would make sure he fulfilled his destiny and brought forth Kingdom Hearts so that only he could inherit it.<p>

"He's a handsome pup, is he not, Xemnas?" Xehanort turned his golden gaze towards his eldest who only crossed his arms, leaning against a tree with a displeased look.

"My pups are more so, but, father, I still don't agree with your actions. Is it not too early?" Xemnas asked, coming closer to his Dominant.

"You feel nothing and that is why you fail to be my heir," Xehanort simply replied, causing a growl to escape his eldest pup. "Terra would feel it—feel it in the air, all around. Kingdom Hearts is nearly here. Within days it will be here. This I know because this I feel . . . which reminds me, Terra stayed with Eraqus, didn't he?"

"Of course," Xemnas sneered. "That brat was always clinging onto the Submissive."

"I want him back," Xehanort said.

"What, why?" Xemnas asked, gapping at such a ridiculous claim.

"Because I cannot reign without an heir. I still plan on making him my heir, on having him rule beside me. Do not think my mind is swayed to you or your brother because you stay true to me. You will both be rewarded equally, but Terra—Terra's mine."

Xehanort smiled before standing up and stretching out his arms while closing in on the redheaded pup. Lea only scooted away from him and hid behind his arms, but that didn't deter Xehanort from lifting him into his arms.

"Don't fret, little one, all will be as it should," Xehanort said, holding the boy close to him, no matter how the pup struggled against him.

"I want my daddy," the little pup cried as he rubbed his crying eyes into Xehanort's shoulder. "Why would you hurt him?"

"You're too young to understand the meanings of conquest, but in time, little one, you will," Xehanort replied, patting him on the back and pressing his hand against the boy's neck where no pulse was found, even as he pressed the child closer to his body and the thumping of a heart was not felt or heard—still, Xehanort smiled.

His reign was close.

* * *

><p>"Roxas does crazy things, huh?"<p>

"Yeah, he does," Ventus replied to Sora's question as folded his and his pups' clothing for the trip to the Birthing Section. "But, he's always been like that. What else can I say?"

"He's careless," Sora mumbled. "He's not a Dominant, you know."

"I fear he believes he is, sometimes," Zexion spoke up as he helped Ven with the packs of clothing and food.

"He can be strong, guys. Just give him a chance," Ven said, looking at the Submissives around him. "If it were my pup that was in danger, I'd go headfirst into battle—and this isn't just his pup that's in danger . . . our entire race is."

"What exactly will happen if this Kingdom Hearts arrives?" Demyx suddenly spoke up as he plopped his two pups down—who quickly began a mini-wrestling match around his ankles.

"I don't know," Sora 'huffed' in frustration as he pulled at his hair. "That was such a long time ago that no one really knows."

"I've read the history of our people," Zexion spoke up, all eyes turning to him. "But on prophecies to come, I'm not too sure. On what I do know was that our race was in its golden age thousands of years ago. We built complexes to lodge in, even wonders that sheltered nothing, but pleased the eye. It comes off hard to believe if you know of our history—of how united we were, whether under tyrannical ruler or benevolent, we lived in peace with one another and we ruled the land.

But when our society collapsed with the downfall of our last King, King Lea, we were reduced to nothing but animals. It makes someone like me wonder if this Kingdom Hearts would be such a bad thing. Would a kingdom's return offend us when we live on the ground, in nests? What would it really be like to live in high status? You wonder."

"True, true," Sora nodded. "But then how come the Elders are so concerned with Xehanort taking rule?"

"I should think because he's not of royal blood," Zexion said. "Though, who really decides which blood is royalty and which is peasant, hm?"

"I get what you guys are saying and all, but what is the difference from this Kingdom Hearts and the past?" Demyx asked. "It sounds the same to me."

"I agree," Zexion said. "From what I read it is the return of our race's grandeur, but also I assume that the return can only come once the Curse of the Kings is broken."

"That's Axel," Ven spoke up. "Terra said when he receives a heart is when the curse will be broken—when his firstborn gets a heart."

"The curse was meant to teach the King's line to regain a heart for their people," Zexion said. "The Elder who placed it upon him did it in the best interest of their race, even if it meant the scattering of our people, he knew that one day . . . King Lea's descent, one of them, would begin to feel without a heart and then when that day came he would bring our race together again, uniting our hearts like his, in love and peace—so would Kingdom Hearts arise."

"See, that right there doesn't sound bad in my ears," Demyx stated.

"I know," Sora said. "Which is why we wonder why Xehanort's trying to do what he's doing."

"I suspect he wishes this little pup, Axel's heir, and therefore, heir to Kingdom Hearts, to trade over reign to him so that he may rule Kingdom Hearts. It is said it will be ruled as the Ruler's heart, and if the Ruler's heart is as black as Xehanort's then what's to stop him from bringing our race into the darkness?" Zexion suggested.

"Can he do that?" Demyx asked with wide eyes.

"He wouldn't be causing trouble if he couldn't," Ven muttered as he looked down at his daughter, Naminé.

"Where's papa?" the little girl asked as she tugged on her daddy's pant leg.

Ven smiled softly at her before noticing his three boys coming near their sister, looking at their daddy, their Submissive with expectant eyes. Ven did his best to kneel before them, knowing that probably wasn't a good idea in a condition like his at the moment.

"I know you four only saw him for a moment, but papa had to leave again. Your cousin was in trouble, you see—"

"But Reno and Petar are fine. We pwomise," Squall muttered out, pointing towards the redheaded twins who sat near their sisters, Zexion's pups.

"No, their big brother," Ven said, shaking his head.

"They hav a bwig bruder like me?" Naminé asked, her eyes sparkling ever so beautifully that Ven believed—if he were a girl, then he'd look just like his daughter.

"Yes, they do," Ven nodded. "But he was born many years ago. Your grandfather wants to hurt him and uncle Roxas and uncle Axel can't have that, now can they?"

"No," The four shook their heads in unison, agreeing with their daddy.

"So papa went off to stop grandfather."

"Will he hart grandpwa?" Balthier spoke up.

"I don't know," Ven answered honestly, his eyes traveling into thought. "But let's say an extra prayer for papa at nights, alright?"

"Alwight!" they all cheered as they came closer to their Submissive and hugged him close.

"Alright, ease up, pups," Ven chuckled, reluctantly shooing them away while trying to stand back up again. "Your new siblings are flipping around to where it's starting to hurt."

"Here, let me help," Sora came up to Ven and took him by the arm.

"Thanks," Ven said with a small hiss. "There's got to be at least three or more, I swear. It reminds me of when I was carrying those four."

"You might be right," Sora nodded. "Three's been my limit, but I know it's hard, especially when you're so small."

"And your mate's so big," Ven added with a chuckle.

"That factors in a lot," Sora chuckled. "Alright guys, you packed yet?"

"Good on this end," Demyx spoke up.

"Ready here," Zexion said.

"Good, round up the pups," Sora ordered. "It'll probably take a longer than normal to get to the Birthing section. Ven's hurting and it looks like there's a storm coming," Sora turned his sapphire eyes towards the darkening skies and sighed. "Riku, you better be okay."

* * *

><p>"Here they are," Eraqus said as he stood up from his seat, his gaze turning towards his pup's form with a few others following.<p>

The Elders stood up as well and came by Eraqus' side as his middle pup stopped before him and inclined his head.

"Elders," Terra spoke with a small bow before turning. "These are my best friends and two of the strongest Dominants I know."

"Riku," Riku replied with a small bow of his own.

Axel then stepped forward and readied to bow his head and open his mouth to speak his name in introduction, but was beat to it as the Elders inclined their heads to him.

"And you are Axel—King Lea's descendant."

Axel rose a brow before Eraqus nodded.

"I informed them of everything," Eraqus said as Terra came beside him. "We don't mean to make this strange for you, Axel, but you know of your heritage. You're the one Xehanort's counting on to break the curse and bring about Kingdom Hearts."

"Yeah, I heard about that on our way here," Axel said with a sigh. "So Xehanort really can get my pup to transfer rule to him?"

"I'm afraid so," Eraqus answered with a sad sigh. "One shouldn't have to threaten a pup like that."

"Can we stop it?" Axel asked, looking at the Elders with a helpless gaze—they were the ones that knew everything, right?

"It's up to you," Elder Genesis spoke up. "When you begin to feel without a heart—the curse will break."

"Damn," Axel cursed before bowing his head and sighing. "It's the one thing that wouldn't make me anymore happy—yet, it's the one thing that can't happen right now."

"We are sorry, but Xehanort has left us with no other options," Yen Sid spoke up, his face grave and down.

"Figures, that bastard," Axel sighed out, letting a pause hush the Elders before he turned and noticed two of the Elders on the ground, both had dark hair, but one was kneeling over the other while the younger of the two looked wounded. Axel had a feeling he knew who they were . . . they were his pup's parents.

Quietly Axel walked over towards them before stopping. He opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find the words. The older one turned his head towards him and just stared at him, saying nothing. Axel only bowed his head, trying to say how sorry he was for them silently; it was all he could do.

"You must be Lea's sire."

The weak and small voice came from the Elder on the floor. His skin looked too pale and his eyes so dull. Axel believed they may have been a vibrant sky blue once, but the life was slowly fading from them, though, that didn't deter a smile forming on the dying Elder's face.

"Axel," was all Axel could actually say as his own gaze wandered away from the dying form.

"He looks just like you, you know," Elder Zack spoke faintly, everyone around craning hard to understand his words.

"So I've been told," Axel replied. "I—I did see him once, I think. He was with you and you had a pup of your own, a little blond pup."

"Cloud," Zack replied. "He's with Elder Sephiroth. We don't want him to see me . . . like this."

"I'm sorry," Axel finally managed to say. "You tried to protect him when Xehanort wanted nothing more than to kill you."

"Heh, I'm still alive aren't I?" Zack chuckled, but it was quick to turn into a cough and Elder Angeal swiftly began rubbing his shoulders and chest to try and ease the pain. "Still . . . I can forgive that bastard for killing me, but I will not forgive him if he hurts Lea. You have to promise me to save him. I'd help, but Angeal won't let me."

Axel's eyes shot towards Elder Angeal who only shook his head. Axel nodded and placed his hand over his heart.

"I promise you I'll save Lea and I promise you I'll give him his heart back, you hear?" Axel swore.

"You'd better," Zack nodded. "He deserves it."

"I know," Axel nodded. "You get some rest and get better. I'm sure Lea will want to see you when we bring him back."

"He will, won't he," Zack nodded before closing his eyes.

"Axel," Riku called out.

Turning on his heel, Axel bid the two Elders goodbye before returning to Riku and the others.

"Now, I'm certain Xehanort's heading inside the mountain," Eraqus said.

"Inside?" Axel rose a brow. "This mountain has an inside?"

"It's where our capitol used to be, back when we were an empire," Eraqus informed. "The palace is also there."

"Do you have to be there for Kingdom Hearts?" Axel asked.

"Yes," Eraqus nodded. "It's said the ruins will renew itself, transforming into Kingdom Hearts. The ruins below are near to ashes, but some still hold up, like the palace. So we just need to get there if we are to find Xehanort."

"What about Xemnas' mates and pups?" Riku asked. "They're stopping you, aren't they?"

"They are," Eraqus nodded. "Just let me speak with them. If we can get them to move aside then we can get to the tunnel."

"Funny how there's a whole city under this mountain that no one knew about," Axel chuckled, even in the midst of this chaos.

"Why do you think we can only come here, young heir?" Elder Merlin spoke up, waving his hands around.

"Fair enough," Axel nodded with a shrug of his shoulders. "So, what about Xemnas and Vanitas. Xemnas was a pain in the ass to fight and it was me _and_ Riku."

"Leave him to me," Terra spoke up. "I think I can take him."

"I'll take down Vanitas if I have to," Riku said.

"Please," Eraqus spoke up, raising his hands. "They are my pups—evil like their sire, yes, but I still birthed them. If you would refrain from killing them I would be forever in your dept."

"It's not impossible," Riku said with a shrug. "For you, Eraqus."

"We'll all be going in," Eraqus said. "Elder Zack can't make it and Elder Angeal will remain on the surface to watch over him. Everyone else will come, alright?"

"Loud and Clear," Sephiroth spoke up as he placed Cloud down on the ground who sat where he was put, still continually staring at his parents who hadn't moved since the attack began. "We have a reign to stop."

"Then let's be off," Genesis nodded.

The Elders all gathered up their belongings and followed the lead of Eraqus. Axel spared one last glance towards Elder Angeal and Elder Zack before turning and boldly striding forward to save his eldest pup and stop Xehanort from accomplishing his dark goal.

Elder Angeal had watched the Elders and the others vanish over the hill. Once out of sight he turned towards Cloud, his and Zack's small Submissive pup who sat on a large rock, watching his parents with indifferent eyes.

"Cloud, why don't you come over here next to daddy?" Angeal suggested to the unmoving blond pup. "I'm sure he'd like that right now."

Cloud, though, didn't move. He just continued to stare blankly. Angeal let out a sigh. The pup had always been like that since the day of his birth. The only one he ever responded to was his big brother, Lea, and now that Lea wasn't here . . . he was as unresponsive as ever.

It hurt Angeal, it did. Zack was dying right now and he didn't know how long he had. They couldn't do anything for him. No one was a doctor; no one knew how to stop the bleeding or how to take away the pain. But the brave Elder pup, Zack, was strong and he remained conscious even though at times he closed his eyes and held his breath, appearing to be dead to Angeal's still beating heart.

It was getting dark now, but it was nowhere near nightfall. A storm was coming and the wind was picking up. Angeal did his best to shield Zack's form from the harsh winds, but it was no use. Turning back towards Cloud, Angeal motioned the shivering boy closer.

"Cloud, come to papa, the storm's coming," Angeal bade the boy come.

Cloud only sat there. Shaking his head he sat there and wrapped his arms around himself. Angeal shook his head and grit his teeth. He didn't need this right now. He would have to get up and pick Cloud up to get to him, but he'd also have to let Zack go and he didn't want to do that right now.

"Cloud, not today, please!" Angeal called one last time.

"Let him be," Zack spoke up. "Besides . . . I don't want him to see me . . . like this."

"Zack," Angeal gasped out, his throat clenching with sobs he just would not let out in front of Zack—in front of Cloud.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright, you'll see," Zack nodded, but Angeal barely saw the movement of his head. Zack was getting weaker.

"Stop saying that when you—!"

"I love you, Angeal," Zack closed his eyes and smiled. It was better that way; besides, he could barely see anything with his dull eyes anymore. It was better just to listen to his mate, it was easier.

Angeal bowed his head and let a few tears slip. They fell on Zack's cheeks and rolled down his jaw. The young Elder opened his eyes once more and blinked.

"You don't have to be afraid. What kind of Dominant are you? Crying? What would your sire say?" Another weak chuckle escaped. "Look, you're going to have to be brave because all that fear you feel—I feel it to and how can I lean on you when you're so scared?"

"You are my strength, Zackary Fair," Angeal let out a smile before leaning down and planting a soft yet full-of-love kiss on his mate's lips before rubbing their foreheads together.

"Hhh, this just hasn't been my day, huh?" Zack chuckled once more before his lips quivered. "What do you think's going to happen?"

"No one's for sure," Angeal replied, running his fingers through Zack's raven hair.

"I'm scared, Angeal," Zack let out a shudder and Angeal held him closer.

"Don't be," Angeal whispered. "It's safe, where you'll be going."

"You think?" Zack asked. "I'll be able to see mom and dad again, and grandpa and grandfather. It'll be nice, huh?"

"It will," Angeal nodded.

"Alright . . . but I'd better not see you or Cloud there anytime soon or I'll kick your asses!" Zack warned with a wary eye.

Angeal chuckled, but it was short lived as a strong gust of wind spat out of the skies. He turned his head towards his pup only to see someone coming out of the forest. It was a small form, a male, but he had a weapon in his hand and Angeal nearly jumped up to defend his pup and mate if he hadn't recognized such an odd weapon.

"Keyblade?" Angeal blinked in confusion before the being closed in.

"Elders?" The blond boy of no more than 18 years stood before them, his blue eyes looking down at the two in worry.

"What's left of them," Angeal answered.

"Where are the others?" The blond asked, kneeling down to them, his Keyblade in hand.

"They went towards the tunnel that leads to the mountain's core," Angeal said, pointing the way. "What's your name?"

"Roxas," the boy surrendered his name.

"Axel's mate?" Angeal asked, looking at the too young boy.

"Yeah," Roxas nodded.

"So, your Lea's Submissive," Zack spoke up, looking at the boy. "You must have been young when you bore him." Zack noted the appearance of Roxas' age.

"12," Roxas answered. "I'm sorry what happened to you, but thank you two so much for raising Lea. I'm forever indebted."

"So young," Zack sighed out. "You must have thought he was dead."

Roxas knew Zack was referring to the time when he had bore Lea and left him in the forest. Angeal and Roxas could tell Zack's mind was failing him; his gaze all but lost its light.

"I did, but I've come back for him—like I should have years ago," Roxas said with a sure nod. "With this Keyblade I'll put a stop to Xehanort—to Kingdom Hearts!"

"No," Zack said, shaking his head and weakly reaching out to touch the blade of the weapon in Roxas' grasp. "You can't stop . . . Kingdom Hearts . . . can't you feel it . . . coming? It's almost here and it's . . . too . . . late to . . . stop."

"Easy, Zack," Angeal whispered, caressing his mate's face, seeing how he was now having trouble breathing.

"Please," Zack breathed out once more. "Save Lea, for me, but . . . lift his curse. Give him back . . . his heart."

"It's what I want more than the entire world," Roxas said with a nod as he placed his hand over Zack's that still rested against the blade of his Keyblade.

Roxas looked down at the sad sight and bowed his head. He knew this was all Xehanort's fault. If the man wasn't so evil then all this . . . this wouldn't be happening. He needed to be stopped and that is exactly what Roxas was going to do!

Roxas stood up, determined to stop the true heartless man, but just as he turned on his heel a cry echoed and turned him to see a little blond pup running towards the Elders. He had tears in his eyes and his arms outstretched. He passed Roxas before falling on his knobby knees and burying his red face in his daddy's chest.

"D-Daddy!" he cried out. "Dun go, p-pwease!"

Zack let out a soft gasp before he raised his too heavy hand and placed it in the locks of his young pup. The little one was shaking all over, crying and begging his daddy to stay with them for a little longer.

"Cloud," Zack gasped, his dull eyes turning one last time on his young pup who cried for him to stay. "You . . . you called me 'daddy'. I'm so proud . . . of you."

"Stay, stay!" Cloud cried, his fingers digging into the fabric of Zack's shirt and pulling. "Dun weave!"

"I'd stay," Zack sighed out, a content smile on his face. "If you'd call me daddy . . . every day."

"I pwomise!" Cloud cried. "I sorry, I no do again. Pwease!"

"Don't forget your papa," Zack sighed out. "He needs your words too."

"Papa," Cloud sniffed as he looked at Angeal. "An bruder?"

"And brother," Zack smiled before rubbing his pup's head. "You . . . be a good pup, watch out for . . . Dominants . . . be kind . . . love your . . . papa. Love your . . . brother. Always . . . smile . . . for me . . . for us. Promise?"

"Pwomise, daddy," Cloud sniffled as he laid his head down on his daddy's chest to listen to the slow beating of his heart.

"Good," Zack smiled as he closed his eyes.

The rain then fell.

The soothing rhythm of his daddy's heartbeat had ceased and Cloud cried out, curling in on him and wanting to return inside the body from once he came. He had liked it so much better there. He had been so close to his daddy then, now . . . he seemed so far away.

Roxas closed his eyes tight and shook his head. The tears in him threatened to come out because he knew this family had been harmed because of him. This pure heart had been silenced because of him and now, Roxas was going to set things right.

"I'll avenge his death, this, I swear!" Roxas swore, holding his Keyblade up.

He then turned and left the mourning family behind, intent on catching up with the others and finding Lea . . . and Xehanort.

_Xehanort!_

* * *

><p>"I-I can't go anymore!" Ven cried out as he pulled against Sora who was guiding him.<p>

"Ven, we can't stop now," Sora complained as he watched the other sit down on a fallen log, his breathing heavy and his body shivering from the cold rain.

"Sora's right, Ven, we need to get to shelter," Zexion said, turning to the boy.

"Yeah, think about the pups," Demyx said, looking down at all 18 pups huddled against each other and around Zexion and Demyx who were covering their forms with blankets so not to get them wet.

"I know, but—AH!" Ven cried out, lurching forward.

"VEN!" Sora and the others cried out as they rushed to his side to see what was wrong with him.

Ven only cried out more and more and soon the others dragged him under a tree and leaned him against it. Ven's breathing quickened, he was sweating all over; it wasn't just the rain that was wetting his skin.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Ven moaned out, shaking his head back and forth. "Ah! AH! Th-They're coming, they're coming! AH!"

"Shit! Are you sure? !" Demyx asked, his eyes wide and his hands pulling at his hair.

"I think he is," Zexion stated, his eyes narrowing. "Alright, Sora, move the children away. I know how to handle this."

"You do, how? !" Sora panicked. "He's freaking having his litter on the road—I-It's too early!"

"I know, but we've got no other choice," Zexion replied. "Hurry!"

"A-Alright," Sora nodded, shooing the children further enough away so Zexion could get room to deal with Ven.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Ven cried out like a mantra as his chest heaved and his stomach muscles contracted. "Neh-AH!"

"Calm down, Ven," Zexion shushed, rubbing his thigh as he took the boy's pants off. "We know. The pups just want out is all."

"Too early, too early," Ven gasped out before he bit his lip hard and slammed his head against the tree he leant against.

"Slow down, Ven," Zexion gasped out, realizing the boy was suddenly pushing before he had his pants and shoes off properly.

"I-It hurts!" Ven cried out.

So, Zexion snapped to it, double time, and was quick to roll up his sleeves, grab a blanket and wrap it around his hands and over Ven's legs.

There was a newborn pup in his arms in less than 5 minutes.

"Holy shit!" Demyx freaked out, his eyes wide and his body shivering from fear, surprise, and shock. "Ven just birthed a pup!"

"Easy!" Zexion shouted out to the blond. "The more Ven is stressed, the more his body will contract!"

"Sorry," Demyx apologized, sealing his lips, but his eyes still showed his fear.

"Here," Zexion turned to Sora and placed the pup in Sora's arms. "Pat his back when he starts crying."

"A—A—A—" Sora was at a complete loss for words when he was handed the little newborn pup that wasn't making a sound in his arms, or any movement for that matter.

"A Dominant," Zexion nodded. "Keep an eye on him."

Zexion then turned back towards Ventus who had his eyes open and was currently staring at the pup in Sora's arms.

"The-The pup?" Ven asked, his breathing still heavy.

"A boy," Zexion answered, turning to the pup in Sora's arms and pulling on his leg lightly to show the gender. "And a Dominant. He should start crying soon. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Ven answered and he inhaled a deep breath and then exhaled to try and relieve his contracting body. "It doesn't hurt so much anymore."

"That's good," Zexion sighed out. "That means the next pup will be on its way a little later, but I wouldn't suggest standing."

"You should be a doctor," Ven chuckled.

"Yeah," Demyx nodded in agreement.

"It would be nice, wouldn't it?"

That voice did not belong to any of the Submissives or the pups there and so everyone's heads turned and shot towards a hooded figure, standing some yards off, but closing the distance as he walked towards the Submissives' group.

"Who the hell are you? !" Sora and Demyx growled as they got up and prepared to defend their friends and pups.

The figures smiled as he pulled back his hood, revealing silver hair and tanned skin.

"X-Xemnas!" Sora gasped out, his and every one else's eyes wide. "What are you doing here? !"

"I came for my brother's mate," Xemnas said, pointing to the pupped Submissive who could barely sit up.

A cry suddenly erupted and Sora looked down in his arms to see the pup had finally come to and so he quickly began rubbing his back so the little one could cough up all the fluid he had swallowed while in his Submissive's womb. Xemnas' eyes followed the cry and landed on the pup that Sora tried to hide.

"So many Dominants born to my brother," Xemnas sighed out in annoyance. "How annoying."

With a snarl, Xemnas marched forward and pushed passed Demyx and Sora before knocking Zexion out of the way. There he stood before a completely defenseless Ventus who stared up at him in fear, his whole body trembling. Only a moment was given before Xemnas reached down and took Ven up by his throat.

"Stop!" Zexion cried out, wrapping his arms around Xemnas' legs. "He's in labor! For the love of god, stop this!"

"I don't think I will," Xemnas sneered before kicking Zexion hard in the chest, watching in glee as his small body slammed into a tree. "If my father wants my little brother to come to him then what better way to bait him than with his own mate—his own _laboring_ mate at that."

"P-Please, don't do this!" Ven gasped out as his brother-in-law suspended him in the air.

Xemnas only chuckled before slinging the boy over his shoulder and leaving the group of pathetic Submissives and pups behind.

Zexion let out a groan and managed to push his body up on trembling elbows, but he couldn't stop Xemnas as he left with Ven in that kind of a condition.

"VENTUS!"


	41. Falling Into Darkness

**Daughter Of The Revolution: Here's a chapter that I've had written for a while, just didn't get a chance to update. Sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy! :D**

**Also! Please forgive the errors 'cause my spelling check died on me and it's just been me trying to find the mistakes by rereading . . . which I happen to miss a few. So yeah, there's my excuse for stupid words XD**

* * *

><p>"Shit! We've got to go to the Elder's Mountain!" Sora panicked as he looked around at everyone's wide eyes.<p>

"But we're not allowed there," Demyx spoke up. "Only the Elders—"

"Damn the Elders right now!" Sora spat, looking down at the newborn pup in his arms that cried out for the warmth of his mother that was absent. "We've got to warn Terra and the others. They're the only ones who can save Ven!"

"I agree with Sora," Zexion spoke up. "We need to do something. Right now, the laws of our kind are off balance so it matters not where we go and who we see."

"Al-Alright," Demyx nodded, his limbs shaking because he was afraid. After everything that has happened to the Submissives and their families, of course they'd be afraid. Everything was happening all at once, and so many happenings were evil.

"Come on," Sora said, wrapping up the newborn pup in his arms securely. "Gather up the pups, carry them if you have to. We _have_ to get to that mountain, soon."

"D-Daddy!" Ven's four little pups cried out, their bodies trembling and their eyes leaking so many tears.

"Hey, be brave alright?" Sora knelt down to them. "You'll see him again, but we need to get to your papa, alright?"

"Will he help daddy?" they asked, all rubbing their eyes.

"He sure will," Sora nodded. "You think you can keep up with us when we run?"

"We try," they promised innocently and Sora smiled at them.

"Good, you'll make your daddy proud."

Sora then turned towards the direction of the mountain. He could already see it, but that didn't mean they were any closer. The mountain was the largest mountain they knew of and it was the sacred ground of the Elders. If anyone could help, he knew they could.

"Let's go guys!"

* * *

><p>Eraqus narrowed his eyes at the three Submissives standing in a line, blocking entrance to the tunnels. In hand they had their pups who stood there like obedient children. It was completely wrong what his eldest pup was forcing them to do. Had he no care? Those poor mates of his were doing this out of sheer fear, this, he could see in their eyes.<p>

"Recks, Aurora, Ella, please, listen to me," Eraqus began, walking closer to them. "You need to move aside. You cannot use yourselves and pups as shields for this entrance."

"Xemnas leaves us with no choice," Recks spoke up, looking down at his two pups in his arms, bowing his head and rubbing them affectionately.

"Your mate is close in kind," Ella spoke up. "You can understand, can't you?"

"I can," Eraqus nodded, glancing back at the others, waiting for him to find a way to clear the entrance to the tunnels. "But there came a time in my life when couldn't afford to fear my mate."

"Why?" Ella asked.

"Because my pups were in danger—because my grandchildren are in danger," Eraqus answered.

"If we move aside, he will know," Aurora started up. "He always knows."

"Xemnas is no doubt with his sire deep inside the mountain. He will not know unless we meet him at the ruins, by then you will have full protection and we will stop him," Eraqus assured.

"We want to believe," Aurora continued, looking down at her small pups. "But our fear for him is too great."

"We cannot stop them if you stand here!" Eraqus nearly shouted, his frustration evident in his tone of voice. "Don't you understand?"

"If you do not move then Kingdom Hearts will be granted to Xehanort—to Xemnas and any other black-hearted Dominant!" Riku suddenly spoke up, getting the Submissives' attention. "Is that what you want? We have a chance to stop them, to stop what you fear, but you are standing for that!"

The three Submissives looked at the other and then at their children.

"Do you want them to grow up in that darkness? !" Riku continued, Axel, who was standing beside him widened his eyes, was that really his friend saying such encouraging words that could move mountains?

"N-No," Recks shook his head. "I . . . I want them to grow up free of their dictating Dominant. If we move, will you promise that to us? Will you promise that you'll change everything, everything? !"

"You have our word," Riku nodded, glancing at Axel with a nod before they both bowed their heads and placed their hands on their hearts.

Recks was the first to move out of line. Not out of the way, but out of the line they had formed. His feet were slow and shuffling through the dirt, but in time he moved aside, casting his eyes to the ground and then closing them as he grit his teeth, as if this was the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

"At ease, Recks," Eraqus came to the trembling boy, placing his hands on his shoulders, and then on his jaw to make the Submissive look at him in the eyes. "You've done well. I'm so very proud of you."

The young boy quivered out a smile before he blinked away his tears and nodded. Eraqus then turned to Aurora and Ella, the two more reluctant, but watching Recks of all Submissives move gave them the courage to do the same. They took their pups and moved to the side.

"Right our race," Ella spoke, watching as the Elders and other Dominants walked passed them.

And so they continued on, but not one.

"Dad?" Terra turned to see his Submissive staying behind with the others. "Aren't you continuing with us?"

"I promised to provide protection to them," Eraqus said, taking up two pups in his arms and holding them close. "You go on, but be careful, Terra. You're still not well."

Terra nodded, understanding what his Submissive meant as he looked at his tanned flesh. He needed to get his father to fix this and that is exactly what he had on mind as he turned and ran off to join the others.

* * *

><p>"AH!" Ven cried out as his brother-in-law continued to drag him by the collar of his shirt. The pains had returned in full, meaning another pup was ready to leave his womb.<p>

"Your cries annoy me, so silence!" Xemnas turned to the blond and growled, causing the poor Submissive to bow his head and shrink in on himself. "There's a good Submissive."

Once again, Xemnas' firm grip dragged the blond off, treading through fern and over logs until the mountain overshadowed them. Xemnas gave off a smile, halting for only a moment to gaze at the magnitude of the mountain that hid their once capitol. In that pause of movement Ven managed to bite down on the hand holding him.

"Ah! You bitch!" Xemnas growled out, bringing out his claws as he watched the laboring Submissive fall to the ground, weak from child pains, the blond now trying his best to crawl away from him. "How dare you bite me? !"

Xemnas brought down his foot, landing a good kick to Ventus' side. Ven gasped out in pain, rolling over onto his back before Xemnas reached down, taking him up by his collar once more.

"P-Please!" Ventus begged as his hands weakly wrapped around the thick wrist holding him. "My pups!"

"Are better off dead, along with you!" Xemnas growled, making Ven flinch down in submission.

Xemnas huffed out angry hot air before turning to drag Ven off. Ven gurgled out a strange cough before he threw his head back and cried out, louder than his previous cries.

"Ah! AH! AHHHH! !"

Xemnas had been caught off guard by the volume of the cires and stopped for a moment to look back at the Submissive who was gritting his blood-coated teeth tight and clenching his eyes shut.

With indifferent eyes, Xemnas watched as his brother's mate pushed out yet another pup. Xemnas let out a sigh, shaking his head before continuing his way. He heard Ventus cry out for the pup at his feet and he could even feel the Submissive struggling against his grasp.

"My pup!" Ven cried out, watching in horror as he was dragged away from the silent babe.

"Shut the hell up before I turn around and stamp the damn thing!" Xemnas threatened, but Ven would have none of that.

Taking his weak arms, the Submissive clawed at the single hand holding onto his shirt. It loosened for but a second, but in that second Ven slipped himself from the grasp with a tear of his shirt fabric. In as quick a hurry as he could, Ven crawled back to the pup lying on the ground, bloody and unmoving. He was quick to take up the pup and wrap it in his shirt, hiding it as Xemnas returned and swung a strong hit against Ventus' cheek.

Ven gave out a yelp, falling to his side before he felt himself be lifted up off the ground, Xemnas now throwing him over his shoulder and quickening his pace.

"You have wasted my time, Submissive!" He growled, but Ven could care less about the threat that held him, right now he was busy cradling his pup who still wasn't moving, his tears now flowing down in horrible sobs at the chilling fear of almost leaving his pup behind.

What frightened Ven more so than Xemnas was the care of his pup, or pups, still residing in him. He still felt full, the pains had not ceased, he still had more to bear, but he was hurting and bleeding far worse than he ever had before and he believed it was due to Xemnas' beating.

Now, the pup he cradled close to his chest wasn't making a sound. Ven believed . . . he—it was a boy—to be a Dominant, but so much time had passed and still he had not cried. Now Ven feared the trauma from Xemnas' kick had killed the child. Had made it where he would never cry.

"Please," Ven wept, closing his eyes as Xemnas took him into a small tunnel deep into the mountain. "Please cry, please . . ."

Ven continued whispering this even as he was tossed down, their journey coming to a halt. He couldn't open his eyes though, no matter how much he tried, Ven couldn't stop crying.

"Holy shit, Xemnas!" came a familiar gasping voice. "What the hell did you do to Terra's Submissive? Damn, he's fucking birthing! Eh! Disgusting!"

"Silence, Vanitas," came yet another familiar voice and this time, Ventus opened his eyes and stared at his father-in-law in sheer horror, his body scooting closer in the corner he had been placed in.

"What a mess you brought him in, Xemnas," Xehanort chuckled, a never-ceasing-smile on his lips as he gazed at his eldest son.

"He tried fighting me like a fool in his state," Xemnas replied, placing his hands on his hips. "Why not just kill the damn thing?"

"Maybe later, when Terra arrives," Xehanort suggested as he nodded before turning his golden eyes back to Ventus who cried new tears, the grime and blood smearing all over his face.

Ven let out a loud groan, his eyes closing upon feeling his pains heightening once more. He didn't want to show how much pain he was in front of them, but he had no choice. Another pup was on its way and Ven wondered how long he'd be able to hold it back.

"Calm down, little one," Xehanort hushed as he came closer to the trembling Submissive. "The pain will go away once all your pups are born."

Ven let out a small cry, one of his hands falling to his swollen belly as the pain churned inside him. It had hurt so much more than his last birthing and Ven knew this wasn't a good sign.

"What pain," Xehanort spoke softly as he reached out his hand and placed it upon Ven's belly, frightening the poor Submissive who tried to shoo the evil hand away, but he only placed it upon his belly once more.

Xehanort grinned such a sinister grin that Ven was in tears again, especially when his hand fell from his belly, rolling down its round form until the hand came under the towel wrapped round his waist.

"N-No!" Ven cried out as Terra's sire brought his hand between his legs, letting his free hand take hold of Ven's knees, forcing them apart.

"Easy, Submissive. The pain will pass, just push out the pup. Easy, let me help," Xehanort whispered, rubbing Ven's thighs with the hand forcing them apart before his other hand between his legs entered him with the intent to rip the pup out of him himself.

Ven let out a cry, shaking his body left and right, trying to do anything he could to get the evil Dominant away and out of him. It hurt, it hurt so much and Ven could do nothing but cry.

* * *

><p>Roxas turned around, gripping his Keyblade close in hand. The tunnels around him were dark and he had no idea where he was going. It was too dark, but he could tell this tunnel used to be lightened with torches, the sticks were useless now, hanging down, but Roxas could tell they had once been lit and he wondered if it was from long ago or recent.<p>

Whatever it was, it didn't matter. Roxas was quick to continue running, trying his hardest to find someone, anyone. He knew the others were ahead of him, but there were so many different tunnels that he didn't know where he was at.

Soon, though, Roxas ran out into a clearing. It wasn't any lighter, the place a giant dome surrounded by mountain, but here Roxas stood in awe. Below him he behead the old city that had once housed his people—that once housed Axel's ancestors.

Skidding down the steep hill, Roxas found himself wandering through the buildings, all erected high, but crumbling to ash. Some buildings were no longer there. Nothing but the outline of them, but Roxas could see the center of the city where the palace was. It was the largest and widest building there. He was certain that's where Xehanort had taken his pup and the others would look for him, so, Roxas broke out into a run.

It took him longer than he thought to get to the palace; even then he was at the outer gates. The bars now worn to rusted iron, most into nothing but dust. Roxas touched part of the walls but gasped and refrained from touching anything as he watched a few rocks tumble over, dissolving into nothing.

"This place is ancient," Roxas whispered as he walked passed the gates, careful not to touch the broken bars and stone.

Roxas had his eyes set on the palace before him, but something to his left caught his eye. He turned and saw a fairly large building, inside he saw weapons, lain on tables, near beds and in cabinets. It was in this building that he was drawn and as Roxas looked around he couldn't help but think this was a place where warriors once resided.

Looking at the choice weapon, Roxas' eyes widened upon seeing old rusted Keyblades, of every shape and size. Some broken, some still intact unless touched. It was amazing.

Roxas then remembered Cecil informing him that the Royal guard used to wield these weapons and protect their kings and princes. Roxas looked around once more, cursing himself for being so curious. He knew he was on a short time schedule, and that he needed to catch up with Axel and the others to save Lea, but he couldn't move himself.

He looked and saw a place where these weapons were formed, some lain out on anvils not yet ready for battle. It was so strange how everything vanished in one instant. Roxas then thought this must have been the time when their king had been cursed and lost his very beating heart.

The empire had fallen to ruin, no unities anywhere and now like animals they were . . . like nothing but animals. Roxas often wondered if it had been a good thing or bad, but he didn't have the time, no, he had to continue.

Shaking his head, Roxas turned to the palace and ran out into the front courtyard, so wide and on every side the palace stretched. Before him stood a large fleet of stairs and, passed them, the entrance to the palace.

Roxas took out into a run before he caught a sound. He stopped for a moment and then he heard it again.

"Roxas!"

It was his name. Roxas turned around, looking for the source of whom was calling out to him. It sounded distant and it echoed, so Roxas wondered how far this person was who was calling him. Roxas couldn't wait around if this being was far and so he turned once again to the palace, but again, Roxas heard his name be called and it was louder now.

"ROXAS!"

Roxas let out a gasp and turned his head to the right. He heard it from the right wing of the palace and there his eyes widened. He watched as Axel himself ran out of one of the rooms and out into the courtyard, the closer he got the closer Roxas could see his face—and the look thereon.

"Axel?" Roxas whispered in confusion. Since when had his mate gotten separated from the others and why did he look so distressed.

"Roxas, get out of here!" Axel cried, his form getting closer, but he was still so far away as Roxas stood there, waiting for him to close in.

"Axel, what's wrong?" Roxas asked, but a chill slid up his spine and he turned quickly around to behold Xehanort himself. How had he not seen him sneak up on him like that? ! "Xehanort!"

The Dominant only grinned before raising his hand and wrapping his fingers around Roxas' face. Roxas let out a gasp once he felt a dark magic creep through his eyes and then skull, seeping down his spine and into his torso before engulfing his entire body.

"ROXAS! !"

Axel now leapt at Xehanort and Roxas' last image he saw before his vision went back was Xehanort dodging Axel's angered attack and then sinking his claws into his collarbone before making the tall Dominant kneel where he applied the same technique he used on Roxas, placing his palm over Axel's face.

_Axel!_

* * *

><p>Genesis looked up at the dome of mountain covering the city they now walked in. He looked at the others around him, too admiring the city their ancestors used to call home. A fading wonder it now was.<p>

"Can't they be anywhere in here?" Terra asked, being the first to speak since they arrived in the city.

"They are at the palace," Genesis informed.

"How can you be certain?" Terra asked.

"It started within the palace walls and it will end in the palace walls," Sephiroth muttered, eyes turning to him.

"So . . . Xehanort's going to bring about Kingdom Hearts through Lea, right?" Riku spoke up, looking at the Elders who knew the real history. "This will happen when he begins feeling, right?"

"Not just that," Elder Merlin spoke up, raising his thin finger. "But there has to be a great amount of feeling in him—a feeling that will ignite the beat of his nonexistent heart."

"My guess is that is why he had struck Zack down," Genesis spoke up, his eyes down with the thought of his close friend.

"It has to be," Sephiroth added. "If Lea begins mourning, then . . ."

"We're going to stop Xehanort before he accomplishes that," Axel spoke up, all eyes turning to the descendant of their once King Lea, the redhead's eyes burning with a emerald flame. "He's not going to use mine and Roxas' son for his sick desires. I'll kill him if he touches my pup, this I swear."

Riku turned his aquamarine eyes towards Terra who looked away. Axel was quite bold in speaking about Terra's father like so. Terra, even though Riku knew he despised his Dominant, he knew Terra still held the respect of a father towards him.

"Don't get too carried away, Axel," Riku warned. "Xehanort knows exactly what he's doing. He's had years to plan and my guess is that he's anticipating on us getting this far."

"Let him," Axel once again scoffed. "Imagine the look on his face when his Kingdom Hearts fails to appear. Meh, what a joke."

"Axel," Riku warned once more, but a noise halted the group. "What was that?"

Once again it echoed in their ears and it wasn't until it came again to them that Terra gasped.

"That's Ven's cries!" Terra cried out, his eyes wide and body shaking.

Before anything else could be heard or asked, Terra took off into a run, a run that no one would stop.

"Terra, wait!" Riku called out, but the Dominant would halt for no one. Riku turned to look at everyone and then at Axel.

"That bastard!" Axel growled out before he shot himself after Terra, the others quick to follow.

* * *

><p>"Heh, a Submissive," Vanitas snickered as he watched his father hold up a crying pup—a female pup. "That other one hasn't cried yet, hm, maybe it's dead."<p>

"Good," Xemnas groaned as he looked at Ven's unmoving body still cradling the pup he had birthed nearly an hour ago.

Xehanort wrapped the young Submissive pup in a cloth before placing her down next to her Submissive who was now empty of pup.

"Was that all?" Vanitas asked.

"Yes," Xehanort nodded.

"Did you kill him as well?" Vanitas asked, cocking his head to the side, looking at Ven's limp body and pale skin.

"Not yet," Xehanort answered. "But he will pass if he doesn't receive medical attention."

"What a shame, I am no doctor," Xemnas chuckled, causing his youngest brother to do the same.

"Me neither," Vanitas grinned, too caught up in his laughing fit to even notice the little redheaded pup easing himself into the shadows of corners before he turned and took off into a run down a long dark hall.

Xemnas' eyes caught the last sight of his little red head before he vanished from the room in a full on run. The eldest jumped to his feet, his claws out and teeth bared.

"Damn it, Vanitas you fool!" Xemnas growled running up to his brother and knocking him to the floor. "Pay attention to the pup!"

Xemnas turned on his heel, ready to run after the pup, but Xehanort halted him, calling his name and demanding he stay.

"Xemnas, let Vanitas do it. He lost the child and he shall find him again," Xehanort ordered.

Vanitas gave out a growl as he pushed himself off the floor, rubbing his bruised cheek before looking back at his father.

"Don't worry, I'll find the brat and bring him back, father," Vanitas swore.

"If we lose him, Vanitas, we shall have to revert to another option and I hate second choices," Xehanort spoke too casually as he turned to his youngest pup. "Go find him for me."

"Yes, father," Vanitas nodded before turning on his heel and darting off into the dark corridors.

Xemnas let out a frustrated sigh, turning and kicking a stone next to him, making the whole wall nearly crumble with it.

"At ease, Xemnas," Xehanort spoke. "This will be our new home soon, so I'd appreciate it if you did not destroy it with your useless rage."

"I'm sorry," Xemnas spoke. "But Vanitas _always_ ruins everything! What if he _never_ finds the pup? !"

"He will, for that I am sure," Xehanort spoke. "But a little late I predict. So . . ."

Xehanort paused, raising his head with a smile. Xemnas raised a questioning brow towards his father before he turned and heard someone coming their way. It wasn't until that person exited the hall did Xemnas see his younger brother, Terra, claws out and fangs bared.

"Ven!" Terra gasped, looking at his mate's still form and the two pups laid round him. His dangerous gold eyes darkened as he looked towards his older brother and father. Letting out a growl he charged, heading for his father, but instead, he was tackled to the floor by his brother.

Vicious snarls, snaps, scratches, and swipes were thrown every which way to where Xehanort only watched on in glee. Before, his middle son couldn't even compare to his eldest brother Xemnas, now, Terra was injuring him just as much as he was.

"That's good, Terra, embrace your hatred and the darkness in your heart," Xehanort coaxed, clapping his hands as he watched on in pride as his successor beat his brother into the ground.

"You bastard! What did you do to him? !" Terra let out a cry as he struck his brother down, coming on top of him and striking him a few more times before he jumped up, looking at his mate, his eyes becoming saddened as he stumbled towards him.

"Now, now, Terra, over here," Xehanort spoke up, making his pup turn his head to him when suddenly Xemnas jumped back to his feet and tackled Terra to the ground.

Terra let out hisses and growls as his brother held him down. Biting down at his shoulder where horrible crunching sounds where heard, sounds of a collarbone breaking in two under Xemnas' bite. Xehanort chuckled as he watched Terra spit out blood yet continue to struggle for freedom.

"When will you learn to stop fighting your real family?" Xehanort asked with a sigh and shake of his head.

"When you stop hurting mine!" Terra shouted out, his eyes full with hatred for his sire.

"Your eyes are so beautiful when you look at me like that," Xehanort whispered as he brought his hand out and touched Terra's cheek when suddenly the black veins returned and Terra's eyes went black.

"AH!" Terra cried out as he rolled over, Xemnas quick to jump off him as his little brother's body convulsed.

"Stop resisting, Terra," Xehanort whispered once more as he circled the Dominant who looked in horrible pain as his body twisted like that. "It will make the pain go away."

Terra's head turned towards his mate's still pale form. His arm reached out, muscles tensing and twitching in agony.

"Ven!" He gasped out, his brow knitting together in remorse before the pain overtook his body once more and he cried out.

"TERRA!"

Xemnas turned to see the Elders and Terra's two friends come running into the room, their eyes wide in shock.

"Terra!" Riku called out once more as he ran and knelt by his side, looking at the horrible black veins wrapping around his skin.

Xehanort smiled and held out his hands as if in show.

"Take a look at my lineage, a lineage that shall rule in darkness. Isn't it beautiful?" Xehanort asked with a chuckle at seeing the Elders' appalled faces.

"How dare you use magic for these sick and disgusting means!" Yen Sid spoke up, his face red and angry.

"It's how I get what I want," Xehanort replied. "By the way, thank you so much for bringing Axel to me—Lea had just ran off and I feared I wouldn't have a descendant anymore."

"Lea's not here? !" Axel asked, taking a step forward with narrowed eyes.

"Vanitas will find him soon," Xehanort said with a smirk. "But you won't be going anywhere. I need you for Kingdom Hearts."

"You won't use me for anything!" Axel swore. "I'll stop you from hurting anyone else. I swear it!"

"No, perhaps not you," Xehanort muttered, as if speaking to himself. "But Roxas then."

"Roxas?" Axel blinked in confusion at the mention of his mate's name.

"Yes, he will do," Xehanort nodded. "He'll be my key."

"You can't hurt him!" Axel spat. "He's safe, away from you!"

"Oh, is he?" Xehanort asked. "My magic alerts me to every movement in this city. I know where little Lea is, I know where Vanitas is, and Roxas . . . well now . . . he's coming up to the palace courtyard as we speak."

"He's here? !" Riku asked, his eyes wide as he turned to Xehanort.

"Damn it, Roxas, why'd you follow us? !" Axel whispered to himself as he watched Xehanort's smirk broaden.

"You didn't know, did you?" Xehanort asked with a chuckle. "No, of course not. The bond's not yet strong enough, but we'll see if it's stronger than that of a child's."

With that said Xehanort snapped his fingers and suddenly Terra's arm shot up, taking a hold of Riku's throat and then throwing him into the crumbling wall.

"Riku!" Axel gasped as he watched Terra's twitching body turn on them and strike at anyone he could. "Terra, no!"

"He can't hear you, fools," Xemnas sneered as he attacked the Elders, scattering them for a moment.

Axel turned to look back at Xehanort, but he had vanished. His eyes widened before he turned and ran out of the room, wishing he didn't have to leave them but he trusted Riku and the Elders to take care of Terra and Xemnas. Xehanort was after Roxas and Roxas had followed them. Why?

"Why, Roxas, why? !" Axel growled out as he forced his legs to run as fast as he could until he was practically flying across the ground, running straight into the courtyard where he saw his mate, looking around for the voice he was hearing.

"Roxas! Roxas, get out of here!" Axel shouted out, his eyes widening as he watched Xehanort appear from the shadows behind Roxas. "ROXAS! !"

It was too late, Roxas had turned and Xehanort had taken a hold of him, using his magic to make Roxas fall to the ground, motionless.

"NO! !" Axel cried out as he lunged at Xehanort who only sidestepped him and brought his clawed hand up into his collarbone, cutting right through before he gripped his face in the palm of his hand.

Axel let out a crying growl before he felt something rush through his eyes, into his skull, and down his spine until it consumed his very body. A silent gasp escaped his lips as Xehanort let go of his face, Axel's body falling backwards, hiting the stone floor and laying motionless next to Roxas' still form.

"Sleep you two," Xehanhort whispered, his words barely audible in Axel's ears as his vision darkned and his hearing silenced. "There's something I want you to see."

The last thing Axel saw was Xehanort's smirking face until his word fading into darkness with his body close, touching Roxas who lay right next to him on his side.

_Roxas!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Daughter Of The Revolution<span>: Alright, I've written the next chapter and the thing was, that it turned out to be soooo big (70 plus pages worth) that I split it up into parts so you'll be seeing mutiple parts in the next chapter that I shall be uploading within days, but I might upload them faster if I get many much super special awesome reviews ;D You know how I am lovelies, reviews make me write and update!**


	42. Into Visions Of The Past PART 1

**Daughter Of The Revolution: Okay, so I looked and it was only 60 pages plus. I was close, neh? Anywho, as promised. You guys rock me with the reviews and I rock you with another chapter ;) If we have another deal like that then you may see an update tomorrow . . .**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Sora and the others gasped out and inhaled their breaths to even themselves. They had finally made it to the Elder's mountain and now, they were looking at a few of them. There were even some Submissives and pups there.<p>

"Eraqus?" Sora asked, watching the Submissive Elder stand at the call of his name.

"Sora, Zexion, Demyx?" Eraqus questioned walking towards them.

"Granpwa!"

Eraqus let out a small gasp as four little frames ran into his legs and clung tightly, rubbing their running faces all over his pants. It wasn't too hard to tell they were his grandchildren.

"The little ones," He gasped, kneeling down to look into their crying and weary faces and then he turned to look at Sora and the others. "Where's Ventus?"

Sora bit his bottom lip and came up to the Elder who stood his full height and watched with wide eyes as a bundle in Sora's arms was unwrapped to reveal a slumbering newborn pup.

"Ven's?" Eraqus asked as he took the pup in his arms and inspected the little one.

Sora and the others nodded solemnly. Eraqus looked at the pup with eyes full of hurt as he rubbed his little plump cheek.

"Ven went into an early labor and birthed a Dominant," Sora informed, pointing to the little pup Eraqus was holding. "But . . . Xemnas came and took him away. Ventus was still in labor."

Eraqus' eyes widened, his jaw loosening after being informed of this.

"He . . . he said he was going to use Ventus to lure Terra to him," Demyx spoke up, looking just as hurt as the others.

"Still his father's puppet," Eraqus mutterd, shaking his head in shame of his eldest child. "Just like Vanitas."

Eraqus then turned his gaze towards Sora and said—

"I know where he is. He's in the ancient palace, I know it because that is where Xehanort has gone."

"We have to warn the others!" Sora said.

"It's too late," Eraqus said, shaking his head, turning and handing over the newborn pup to one of his daughter-in-laws. "They left hours ago. What we need to do is find Ven and help him if we can."

"'If'?" Demyx shivered at all the meaning behind that word.

"Xemnas is not kind to birthing Submissives," Ella spoke up, looking down at the puppy in her arms. "If Ventus resisted he may have beaten him."

"But he's with pup!" Sora cried out.

"It doesn't matter to him," Aurora spoke up this time, her eyes falling to her hands.

"Fucking Dominants," Zexion growled, shaking his clenched fists. "They think they can do any fucking thing they want to! I hate them, all of them!"

"If Xehanort brings about Kingdom Hearts then this will happen every day . . . to so many Submissives and pups," Eraqus sighed out, shaking his head.

"Then we have to stop that!" Sora demanded. "We can't! I won't let my pups grow up in that, I won't!"

"Damnit, then let's go!" Demyx jumped forward. "Let's go into the mountain and find Ven!"

"Will the others be enough to stop Xehanort—to stop Kingdom Hearts?" Zexion asked, looking around at the Submissives and their pups and then at an Elder to their left, knelt down beside a body that was covered with a gray covering while a little blond pup hugged onto the Elder's pant leg, weeping over the fallen. Zexion then turned his eyes away from the scene and back to Eraqus with narrowed eyes. "Will they?"

"To stop Xehanort, I pray to the gods they are," Eraqus nodded. "But to stop Kingdom Hearts?" Eraqus then smiled bitter sweetly and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but nothing can stop Kingdom Hearts. It's been prophesied to come and now, that prophecy is about to be fulfilled."

"Then let's go!" Sora said, running closer towards the tunnels.

"But we're Submissives, what can we do?" Zexion asked, looking at the brunette in amazement.

"So much more," Sora said with a sure nod before he called out to his pups. "Daddy's going off for a little while, stay there and look after the younger ones!"

Sora then turned and ran off.

"Sora, wait!" Zexion shouted as he dropped his girls with the other Submissives before running after the Submissive.

"Hey! You can't leave me all by myself!" Demyx protested as he too left his pups and ran after the others.

Eraqus looked around at his family before letting out a sigh.

"Go," Ella spoke up. "We'll be fine, but you . . . you need to be with your sons."

"Thank you," Eraqus nodded before he ran after the other Submissives.

* * *

><p>The darkness that surrounded Roxas suffocated him. It choked his very being until his eyes opened to the restricting blackness. That squeezing feeling made him gasp, the previous drowsy feeling of before now long forgotten. Now, he looked around. No one was there; it was just him, floating amidst this place.<p>

Roxas didn't know where he was and memory faded the more he tried to recall accounts. With a groan, Roxas placed his hand on his head, his skull throbbed with a dull pain, but suddenly, his skull was set in a burning pain and Roxas let out a hiss. The pain worsened as suddenly a light surrounded Roxas and then . . . a vision unfolded before him.

Roxas' eyes widened as he straightened his back, hands still massaging his skull as he watched a world so very unlike his come to life right before him, with him like nothing but a ghost to the beings in it.

"Hello, the name's Ventus. I'm here to sign up for the Royal Guard." A young boy, dressed in armor and cloak walked up to an older man of thick frame who wore nearly the same outfit, but Roxas could tell the older man was in some higher status due to the color of his armor and the helmet on top his head as he sat behind a stand writing down things on a parchment.

The higher-up looked at the blond boy once before letting out a chuckle. He stretched his arms before straightening his back and then leaning forward in his seat.

"And just how did a Submissive like yourself come about Guard armor?"

"Master Jecht gave them to me," Ventus said, standing his ground against the large Dominant.

"Jecht?" The Dominant pulled off his helmet, raising a questioning brow before tucking his helmet under his arm. "Jecht doesn't have any trainees, much less _Submissive_ trainees. He's too busy with his damn son for that. That's one thing I know for sure."

"Well, you're wrong," Ventus stuck out his chin and this motion made the Dominant growl, standing up now to his full stature, nearly towering over the boy.

"Look, kid, you're starting to get on my nerves and I don't want this to get ugly for a little Submissive like yourself," the large blond said, looking at Ventus in the eyes, but Ventus only stared right back, defiantly.

"I'm not leaving until you write my name on that list!" Ventus said, crossing his arms.

"No Submissive's ever made it into the Royal Guard," The man protested, rolling his eyes.

"And there's a good reason too," Ventus informed. "They were all weak, unlike me. I may have been born a Submissive, but I can beat your ass any day."

"I've honestly never met such a cocky Submissive," the older Guard chuckled before bringing out his weapon, a Keyblade. "Let's set you in place, shall we?"

Ventus pursed his lips before taking out his own Keyblade, holding the hilt a strange way that made the Dominant Guard cock his head at it.

"You call that a grip?" the other laughed, shaking his head. "Heh, this fight's over before it began."

Then, the Guard ran at him, his blade out and ready to swing down, but Ventus quickly dodged it and came behind the slower male before bringing his own Keyblade down and catching the Dominant by the gauntlets, tripping him to the ground and then standing over him. Ventus placed a foot on the man's back before pointing his Keyblade at him.

"I win," Ventus smiled in joyous victory.

The other gapped at him with disbelief, but when he pushed the Submissive off of him and rose to strike him down, someone called out to him.

"Noah, stop!"

The Dominant halted and turned to see his twin brother come walking towards him with a familiar Guard beside him.

"Basch, Jecht!" he gasped.

"You see, I told you he knew how to hold his own," Jecht chuckled, motioning towards the little blond Submissive who only straightened, placing his weapon away before bowing towards Basch and Jecht.

"Master Jecht, Commander Basch," Ventus greeted.

"So he wasn't lying?" Noah asked, looking back at the bowing Submissive in confusion.

"Ventus' never been one to lie before, so why now?" Jecht said as he looked at the Submissive. "I found him a little while ago thanks to Tidus who's good friends with his Dominant sister. The Submissive even surprised me as he took down my son after a teasing gesture. He's got great potential in being a Royal Guard. I say let him try."

"It's always been my dream to defend our empire along side the best," Ventus spoke up, looking up at Jecht and Basch who smiled down at him.

"You're going to have to train hard, Ventus, if you wish to even compare to our weakest," Basch informed.

"I am well aware and am well equipped for the challenge," Ventus nodded.

Jecht nodded in approval.

"Let him join, hell, let any Submissive join if they're good enough!"

"I'm not too sure about the others," Basch spoke. "But if these rare Submissives happen into our gates, I'll be there to greet them. Welcome to the Royal Guard, Cadet Ventus."

Ventus' smile had been so big that one would think he would have ran up and hugged the two officers, but he didn't. He just thanked them in fashion and continued his registration into the Royal Guard.

Roxas blinked, shaking his head as he watched the young boy walk passed him, following Noah as he escorted him to his sleeping chambers with the other new recruited cadets—the newly recruited _Dominant_ cadets. Roxas couldn't shake how much the boy resembled his twin brother—and him!—almost down to the way he smiled. Hell, he even had his twin's name and Roxas hadn't known that they still bore the same names of so long ago.

This was a vision of the past, right?

Roxas wasn't sure but he couldn't turn his eyes away, or shut them for that matter. No, he was forced to watch on as this young Submissive entered into a den of wolves, baring his own fangs and claws as he pushed himself harder than believed a Submissive could do. Roxas was amazed by the life this Submissive wished to live, but he didn't know why he was seeing him. He didn't know, but he couldn't stop watching.

It seemed Roxas had watched every second of this boy's life since starting with the Royal Guard, but was that possible? It would have been weeks, months that would have passed, but Roxas wasn't even sure of what time held him as he remained in this strange place. Time seemed so surreal to him and so he had no other option in time but to continue watching.

Now, Roxas beheld as Ventus passed his classmates in rank, faster than his commanding officers had thought he would. Ventus only smiled in pride as he pushed into Second Class.

"Wow, I'm so very proud of you, Ventus!" Ventus' older Dominant sister cheered. She was a beautiful female with bright eyes. A girl reminding Roxas of . . .

"Thanks, Aqua," Ventus blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "I told you I'd catch up to you one day."

"I know," she said with a sweet smile as she pet her brother's head. "You still have some ways to go first. Get into First Class and then we'll see if they make you a Commander, like me."

"First Class?" And yet another face Roxas had seen before. "No way! Ventus?"

"Zackary, you stop teasing him," Aqua warned the Dominant who put on a puppy pout before turning towards her little brother and grinning wide. "I'm proud of you, kid. You can do it, but don't think I'll go easy on you getting there."

"I can beat you here and now if I want to!" Ventus protested.

"You haven't yet, so why now?" Zackary asked with a chuckle as the little Submissive's face became a cute frustrated red.

"Easy you two, you're making a scene," Aqua chuckled. "You know, Ventus, when you enter First Class, you'll get to lay eyes on our king."

"_The_ king, really?" Ventus gasped, his eyes going wide.

"Meh, nothing special," Zackary sighed, crossing his arms. "He's not so great like he wants you to believe."

"Why do you say that, Zackary?" Ventus asked with a confused blink. "Are you even allowed to say such things about our king? That's treason."

"It would be if I didn't carry the blood of an Elder." Zackary winked at the Submissive as he playfully stuck out his tongue.

"That title won't save you if you say that to his face, Zackary," Aqua said, letting out a sigh. "I heard he had killed an Elder before everyone on the day of his coordination, just because he caught him whispering how horrible his sire was and how horrible he'd be. You know, it's said he killed his sire to take the throne at so young an age."

"The old man said the same thing," Zackary pointed out. "I can't say I disagree, the guy's wicked."

"Then, why are you on the Royal Guard?" Ventus asked, looking at Zackary with curious eyes. "You say he's evil and yet you join with your life sworn to his protection."

"Not his," Zackary muttered, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat. "But the empire's. Our people are united, black heart or pure, I fight for them, not him. One day . . . we'll get a pure heart again, like when our empire first began!"

"That'll be the day!" came an annoyed voice and soon a blond pushed Zackary over on the bench and sat down at the table with him.

"Whoa, Tidus, what happened?" Zackary asked, noticing the bruises and . . . was that a black eye?

"What do you think?" Tidus grumbled, taking the icepack he had in his hand and gently grazing it across his swollen eye.

"Ew, the old man?" Zackary guessed. "Heh, can't understand why you hate him so much. I think he's awesome!"

"You wouldn't if he was your sire," Tidus grumbled, a hiss escaping through his fangs as the ice burned his wound.

"Maybe if you stopped trying to kill him every chance you got then he'd lighten up," Aqua suggested.

"The king did it, why can't I?" Tidus grumbled.

"Because you lack using your brain," Zackary said with a chuckle. "Please, stop thinking like that before I beat you up myself."

Zackary then stood up and swung his arms out and then down, he repeated the exercise a couple of times before he stretched and waved at the others.

"Well, duty calls, see you guys later."

The three waved at him before Roxas watched Ventus smile, the hope of being promoted overfilling his heart.

And Ventus did make it into First Class.

Roxas watched as the Submissive smiled in triumph as he was given the new armor to wear and the new Keyblade befitting that of a First Class. Of course he wasn't the only one to graduate, but he was at the top of his class and so personally stood next to Zackary who was head of the First Class.

"Blades up!" Zackary shouted as the new First Class took up their blades and raised them in front of themselves as commanded.

Roxas recognized the place; it was the front courtyard of the palace. The stone though shined like marble in this vision, especially against the light of the sun that had been absent when Roxas stood on its old floor. The palace looked even more grand, scarlet and rustic orange flags and tapestry hung from the rooftops, swaying in the wind. It was definitely a different place than what Roxas remembered, but he still couldn't help but wonder if this is what the palace really used to look like.

The courtyard was strangely vacant of anything save the occasional Guard making routine marches around it. Roxas had always imagined many people around in nice clothing, but he guessed it might have been different back then, and in here it looked like it was.

"Blades forward!" Zackary's command struck Roxas out of his thoughts and he looked at the raven-haired soldier who inspected every graduate, making sure they raised it to the right height, making sure their blades where well shined.

"This blade could use a little more polish, Ventus," Zackary said, inspecting Ventus' Keyblade.

"I—I know, I'm sorry, Commander Zackary, but I rushed myself this morning and forgot," Ventus apologized, bowing his head.

"Relax," Zackary motioned his hands down with a chuckle to the overreacting blond. "I said just a _little_ polishing. It's fine, but you still want to look your best before our king. Believe me, he actually set a previous gradate on fire for not raising his blade at the right angle—isn't that right, Rufus?"

"It is." Ventus turned to a man whose face was nearly wrapped all in cloth. Ventus gulped in slight fear at the thought of what the man looked like underneath.

"Lucky for you, this is just a rehearsal," Zackary said, turning around. "So you guys have nothing to worry about, alright? Don't go getting so upti—"

While Zackary casually turned from them to gaze at the grand palace before them he was quick to turn on his heel, his teeth bare and his eyes wide as he stretched out his arms and ran up to his graduates.

"Oh, shit! The king's coming!"

"W-What?" Ventus muttered after a few blinks. "I thought you said this was rehearsal!"

"It was!" Zackary swore as he turned his head before returning to look at his men's' worried faces. "Did I forget to tell you he's the king, he can do _whatever_ he wants? Now hurry the hell up and get in line! On the double!"

The graduates hurried into their lines and were a little too eager to bring out their blades to hold up, some clacked against the other and some even fell out of the Guards' hands.

"Men, calm down!" Zackary tried his hardest to get them to calm but as he turned his head he noticed the king coming, making a straight line for them, he mentally chuckled to himself as he watched the king's servants and advisers hurrying to try and catch up with his long strides—apparently even they were caught off guard by his sudden want to come out of his palace.

In a short moment the First Class got their bearings together, but a second too late.

"What a poor display of Guard."

Zackary turned to see a sneer pass on their king's face as his emerald eyes looked at the Guard.

"Axel?" Roxas whispered, looking at the king and scanning every gesture he made and motion—it was almost near identical. What exactly was going on here? !

"You're not supposed to see them yet, my king," Zackary said through his teeth as he smiled at the king who paid him no mind and walked down the line of the new graduates.

Blazing red hair that reached his shoulder blades pointed down in long spikes. Eyes the same color as the emeralds he wore around his neck. His clothes of fine silk that hugged his lithe body in all the right places, some fabric running down long off his elbows and hips to sail as he walked. The jingle of his jewelry made any being wish to look upon all the gems he wore about him; around his neck, upon his brow, his wrists and hips—each gem known he wore and every one was laced in fine golden chains.

The king himself was a wonder to behold. The empire beheld their capitol and in it the palace, but of the most grand design was its royalty, the kings and the princes. Ventus could hardly keep his eyes from following the king, though he knew he should be looking straight ahead at his weapon held out before him.

Roxas, himself couldn't believe the sight of the king. It was so strange to see someone resembling his own mate that looked like . . . like . . . _that_!

Crossing pale slender arms, the tall king looked down at the graduates, ignoring the murmurs of his advisors that would not walk before or behind him, only on the side, a few feet away. Anyone could tell even they feared the king's hand for anything he should think of to do to them, so no one was ever too close to him—save for his Royal Guard.

"They're rather . . . small this year," the king spoke, looking down on every single one.

"Or _you're_ rather tall," Zackary murmured before catching a dangerous green eye staring at him, so he straightened his back and showed off his men. "Small, maybe, but they're young, they'll still grow. This year was very promising. Usually older Dominants don't even get this far and these men are so much younger. I'd say the generation's getting stronger."

Indifferently, the king looked at the Guards and then their weapons. He looked as if he were about ready to leave them and return to the palace when his eyes suddenly shot in the direction of Ventus. Zackary noticed this and flinched, no one had informed the king that a Submissive was now enrolled into his esteemed Royal Guard. No one knew how he'd react if he found out.

Zackary watched with wide eyes as the King walked beside Ventus before raising his hand and touching the boy's outstretched weapon, running his fingers down the blade before reaching the hilt where Ventus' slightly trembling hand laid.

"So, now we're letting Submissives into my Guard?" The king's eyes were now burning into Ventus' as the boy tried his best to remain upright before his majesty—his, very _handsome_, majesty.

"He's ranked top of his class," Zackary took a step forward in an attempt to defend Ventus who turned his eyes towards him.

"Hm, then what of the others . . . are they all bitches like him?" The king asked, looking at Ventus with a very annoyed gaze. "They should be burned alive for being so weak."

"Your Highness!" Zackary took another brave step forward before he stopped in his tracks, his blood running cold as fear pushed its way inside his body as he watched his empire's dark king bring his hand up to Ventus' face, claws out and lightly scratching the boy's tender skin.

"Submissives are only good for one thing," The king spoke up, watching in glee as the boy before him trembled, not as much as he wanted him to, but he caught the trembles of his muscles as he touched his face, making sure to use the magic taught him to heat up his hand, now smoke could be seen coming off of his skin and Ventus' eyes widened even more. "And that is pleasing Dominants—whether with their legs spread or bodies laid before them dead, it doesn't matter."

"King Lea!"

That caught the king's attention. Only the Elders addressed him with name attached to title, so, with an annoyed sigh, the king pulled away from Ventus and turned his body around toward the palace to see one of his Elders coming out, an Elder of dark skin and ivory hair.

"Elder Ansem, what do you want now?" King Lea asked, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

The golden-eyed Dominant looked at him with harsh eyes, shaking his head.

"I did not teach you magic to burn your Royal Guard alive," He warned, coming closer toward the king who remained where he stood, still too close to Ventus. "I taught it to you to defend yourself if something where ever to happen."

"I have my Guard and other means to defend myself. Magic is just something fun, and I'm so good at it, aren't I?" King Lea looked at his closest Elder since he had taught him magic and grinned wickedly.

Elder Ansem closed his eyes with a frown. He knew that teaching the prince had been wrong, especially when he had seen said prince use that magic taught by him to burn his sire alive, though the king before was wicked, King Lea . . . he still continued to burn.

"The element of fire chose me and I am just making it proud by showing everyone its flame," King Lea admitted with a chuckle. "What's so wrong in that?"

Elder Ansem let out a sigh before looking at Zackary and then at the poor newly First Class who looked terrified by the king. He walked up closer to Zackary and whispered his apologies before coming up to the king.

"Return to the palace," Elder Ansem bade the king. "The other Elders wish to speak with you."

With loud gasps, the graduated Guard were quick to jump a few feet back as their king quite visibly and with no remorse set a flame to Elder Ansem.

"Elder Ansem!" Zackary gasped, raising his arms to shield his face from the flames that licked streams of heat everywhere.

Just when gasps turned into cries, the flames vanished and Elder Ansem still stood, not even his clothing charred. A frown was present on the king's face as he narrowed his eyes at the untouched Elder.

"I'm going to have to figure out a way to get around that," King Lea said with a roll of his eyes before sparing one last smirking glance towards Ventus and then returning to his palace with quick steps.

Zackary returned closer to Elder Ansem, chuckling nervously.

"You don't suppose you could teach my men magic, right? You know, to protect themselves against the king," Zackary quietly asked.

"I'm afraid I've let one too many learn," Elder Ansem admitted. "I am sorry for the trouble our kings have caused. It's not right that a people should fear them, but adore them."

"Maybe next king," Zackary sighed with a roll of his shoulders.

"There might not be one," Elder Ansem let out a sigh as he looked at Zackary and then back at his men with an apologetic smile, be it small, before turning and leaving back into the palace.

Roxas didn't know what to make of the scene and watched as Ventus' knees finally gave way and he collapsed to the ground. The only thing remotely holding him up and the rest of his dignity was his Keyblade that he held onto with strong arms. Zackary was quick to rush to his side and so were his teammates around him; they too felt the fear of being burned alive by a crazed king.

Even though Roxas saw Ventus nodding his head, telling everyone that he was well, Roxas knew the boy was lying. He knew exactly how it felt when one so small and so young was approached by someone so big and strong. Feeling powerless. How familiar was the feeling to Roxas.

In the next days Roxas watched Ventus deal with that encounter by becoming distant from his team and even training himself harder than he already was. The toll was showing on his weary body, some days he couldn't keep his eyes open when the noon meal came and Zackary had informed his sister. Aqua had tried speaking with him, but nothing would help.

It wasn't until Zackary placed him in the short care of Jecht that Ventus grew a little better. His smile was slowly returning when he sparred with his old mentor, but when he returned to his regular duties, so did his smile leave. It was as if reality and the present was killing the poor Submissive

Roxas watched as a hate built up inside the Submissive, a hate for himself. A hate for his stature, a hate for his family, a hate for his birth, a hate for being born a Submissive.

Ventus journeyed to the Safe Place—that much hasn't changed in thousands of years—and every time he had, Roxas watched as Ventus loathed himself the more. He was dead most of the time he remained in the place with the other Submissives wishing to be left alone by Dominants.

Surrounded by the weak and defenseless made Ventus remember what he was born as and Roxas knew he hated himself, and them. Roxas knew because he had felt the same—and still does. If one was born a Dominant then they had a chance at being the defend_er _not the defense_less_. It was near impossible for Submissives to act like Dominants because they were just that . . . Submissive.

Even the most aggressive Submissives—ganted there were very few—would be set in place by Dominants, mostly aggressive, but still they would be sent into submission because they were Submissives. They were born to submit.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Daughter Of The Revolution<span>: so, not to get you guys confused, this is _not_ their past lives. No, this is their ancestors, the people that came _before_ them . . . well . . . not _all_ of their ancestors, but, just to get things clear, it's not them. This is the story of the people that shaped history long ago, like our heroes are doing in the present. They have been mentioned in the previous chapters in short snippets, but now you get to see what their story was. Hope you don't mind but this was spit up from my brain and I wrote it none stop . . . hence how many parts I split this into.**


	43. Into Visions Of The Past PART 2

**Daughter Of The Revolution: Lettin' ya know, I'll usually wait for at least 10 reviews until I upload another chapter . . . or loads of hits, but, did I hear it was someone's B-Day today? :D Happy Birthday! This one's for you lovely fan, _Zephyr26_, hope you enjoy this most of all ;)**

* * *

><p>"Cheer up, Ventus, I have a surprise for you," Zackary clapped his hands together, smiling his best for his close friend.<p>

Ventus didn't say anything though, he just sat there, staring at his weapon he had polished already 5 times already that day.

"I'm going to take you on a tour through the palace. Just you and me," Zackary informed with a nod.

"Why?" Ventus asked, his dull eyes not even looking at Zackary's bright blues.

"Well, because you'll be getting routines in there," Zackary informed. "Hey, that's a promotion! Anymore and you'll be the king's personal guard, ha."

"I don't want to guard _him_," Ventus muttered, turning his face away from his commanding officer.

"I didn't mean it like that," Zackary sighed out. "I'm just saying you're rising in the ranks, didn't you want this?"

"I don't know anymore," Ventus replied, his eyes glancing down.

"Ventus . . . what happened to you?" Zackary asked, coming closer to the boy and looking into his face. "You used to be so promising, not just in skill but in leadership. You used to care about others, Ventus, now . . . now you're nothing but a zombie. What happened?"

"I was born a Submissive, that's what," Ventus replied, bringing his knees up to his chin and wrapping his arms around them.

"That never stopped you before," Zackary muttered before sighing out with a roll of his eyes, hitting Ventus' knees, knocking them out from under his chin. "Suit up, you're still coming with me on a patrol throughout the palace."

Ventus only sighed and did as told. Roxas had never seen inside the ruined palace but he did see the magnitude of the building and he could imagine it looking relatively close to what he was seeing now as watched Ventus enter the palace with is commanding officer and friend. There were so many rooms and so many corridors that it was unimaginable. Not only that but so many expenses went into this building; finely decorated sitting chairs and benches, rich tapestry, jars of jade and glass, and portraits with beings somehow painted across.

"So these are all the kings of our empire," Ventus whispered to himself as he walked down the long hall holding countless portraits of paintings and in each one an ancestor of the king. They all shared similarities in appearance, but some not so many. The main similarity this family of kings shared was its notable fiery red mane. The hair color itself was a rarity and only the royal family was known to possess it.

Ventus eventually stopped at one portrait, it was smaller than the rest but it was so very old looking. The way it was painted and even the less decorative wooden frame it was held in. Covered in glass, Ventus believed he beheld the very first king of their race—the one who brought their people out of the caves and transformed them from animals to an advanced and strong people.

Everyone still spoke about him, Submissive and Dominant alike. Ventus still remembers the stories of how their great king led their people out of shadow and into light, guiding the way with his own heart, a heart that was solely for his people.

"Axel," Ventus whispered with a soft smile as he gazed into the portrait of a man, a man who united Dominant and Submissive when before there was no such unities.

Roxas blinked. Was it just him or did that painting appear to show markings under the man's eyes so very similar to his Axel. Sure the painting showed a slightly different face, but maybe . . . when Axel grew older, he'd look like him—the one whom he was named after.

"Such a shitty painting, I should burn it right here."

Ventus turned quickly, his eyes wide as he beheld the form of their king, of _his_ king. Standing none too far he too was gazing at the protected painted that probably dated back hundreds of years, if not thousands.

"My king," Ventus gasped, falling to one knee and placing his fist above his heart.

"Oh, it's you again," The king turned an eye to the young Submissive before a sinister grin crept along his lips. "So, tell me, what is your name?"

"Ventus, your majesty," Ventus answered due to obedience even though he wished his lips would stay sealed and the king would bore with him and leave. Where had Zackary gone in the first place? Wasn't he just with him but a moment ago? !

"Ventus," King Lea chuckled, shaking his head. "Such a Submissive name."

Ventus could hear his heart beating loudly in his ears as the king closed in, walking around him as if inspecting a piece of meat—which he may think he was. He could hear the jingles of the Dominant's jewelry and the soft scrunching step of his leather booted feet. That sound let him know the king was still moving. At times he'd hear the sounds come to a halt, but only for a moment.

It was in one of these halts that Ventus' heart nearly stopped. He hoped he'd continue to move again, but he heard no such sounds.

"On your hands and knees, Submissive."

Ventus' eyes shot wide open and he swore his heart had stopped. His body felt cold as that chill made his skin prickle and shiver. Ventus turned to where he felt his king, which was behind him, and, still on one knee, opened his mouth to gasp.

"W-What?" He asked, his brows crashing together as concern for his well being washed over him.

"You heard me," King Lea said, his lips straight and eyes demanding as he looked down at the Submissive.

It was as Ventus swallowed a hard lump that he noticed his feared king's hands on the waist of his pants. It was clear what he wanted and Ventus had sworn himself to him and his empire, but, but not like this! He did not swear to this.

"Y-Your majesty—" Ventus tried to speak once more, bowing his head to him, both hands on the floor this time as he tried his best to plead with him. "I—I have sworn myself to your protection—to-to this empire. I—"

"You are a Submissive, are you not?" Ventus then looked up, those emerald eyes still burning into him, commanding him to do exactly as he says and to do it quickly. Ventus could feel himself sinking in just at the look of his gaze and he felt so weak under it.

Ventus fluttered his eyes closed, bowing his head once more with a small nod.

"Then _submit_." there was a growl this time and Ventus felt his body tremble and he couldn't move. He wasn't exactly doing as the king had commanded, but he wasn't exactly stopping him as the king once again moved around him, coming towards his back and kicking at his leg still raised in his kneeling position. "Hands and knees, Submissive."

Ventus did not move though. Inside he was screaming at himself to just do as the king told him or else he'd be burned alive, but his heart told him to hold on and stay true to himself; to stand his ground even against his very king. Because of this thought; this ground that Ventus stood on, a frustrated growl was heard from the king and it almost snapped Ventus into straight out submission with his face to the very floor—almost.

When Ventus' body rejected moving, King Lea had stilled. He refused to bend over for a Submissive, no, they should be bending over for him and so he took his leg and kicked the Submissive Guard in the back, knocking him to the ground where he cruelly pressed against him, rubbing the heel of his boot into his back.

"I'm never denied anything, Submissive, _anything_. I am _the_ king, I am _your _king. You do as I say or you will _burn_!"

Ventus let out a groan, somehow the king had managed to find an opening in his armor and the heel was digging in just that spot, the pressure to his lower spine was more than unpleasant. Still, the king would not let up and when he did, Ventus was quickly grabbed and turned before the king wrapped his hand around the blond's jaw, heating up his hand to where it was smoking once more, the heat almost burning Ventus' skin—almost.

Once that last growl passed through the king's lips, Ventus snapped. He didn't know what possessed him and Roxas certainly didn't, but Ventus' hand grasped the hilt of his blade and he pushed off the king to unsheathe it. Holding it out before him actually made the king laugh, strangely.

Ventus blinked in confusion, trying to hold onto the last of his courage as he stood against his king with weapons raised. This was considered treason, holding a threatening weapon against his majesty. Ventus could be put to death for this, but right now—all he could think about was standing his ground against this Dominant.

King Lea took one look at the blade and let out a chuckle. He let his arms swing to his sides as he sighed out, shaking his head.

"You would raise your weapon against _me_? Your king?" King Lea had asked, a humorous smile still planted on his face.

Ventus didn't say anything. He couldn't because he didn't know what to say. How could he? He was committing an act unheard of by his people. Their people's savior, and first king, King Axel's only descendent was being threatened by his very blade. Oh, Ventus' family would surely disown him if they found out about this, and, since executions were mainly public, they would.

"I—I'm sorry, your majesty," Ventus managed to get out through numb lips. "I don't know why I—"

Ventus let out a loud gasp, his eyes widening even more so than before as his blade was struck back with something similar in weight and size. The blow knocked Ventus back a few steps but as he caught his bearings Ventus looked in the king's hand and beheld his own Keyblade.

King Lea had his own Keyblade.

"W-What?" Ventus gasped as he gazed at the strangely appropriately designed blade for the king. "I—I thought that only the Royal Guard wielded Keyblades."

"I believe I have a right to wield one of the most dominating weapons in my empire," the king said with s smirk as he swung his blade around his wrist before setting it on his shoulders. "Plus, it comes in handy when, say, one of my Royal Guard decides to try and strike me down with his own blade, don't you think?"

Ventus didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to attack his king? Hell no! He couldn't do that, could he?

It didn't matter though as the king lunged forward and struck at his blade once more. The king continued to do this; strike Ventus' blade before pacing around casually and then striking again. The king was laughing now.

"The fight's out of you now?" King Lea asked with a chuckle, placing his Keyblade on the floor and leaning against it "Strange time to submit."

Once again, King Lea shot forward and this time he was successful in knocking the blade right out of Ventus' grasp. Ventus turned, watching his blade skid to the ground and just when he went to dodge for it he was struck in the side, it had burned and after the burn his armor shattered right off his side.

"AH!" Ventus cried out, falling to the ground near his blade, but as he grabbed the hilt, the king took his boot and planted it right on his hand. Ventus turned his face up to look at the smirking king who still held his blade against his shoulder.

"Finally accepted your submissive state, Submissive?" the king asked

Ventus bit his bottom lip and decided to pay the consequences. He was not going to submit, not even to the king! Grabbing his blade tightly, he ripped it out from under the king's boot and he swung his blade at him. The king had dodged it, but there was a frown on his face now, especially as he watched Ventus stand on his feet and hold his ground once more.

"I _will_ defend myself, your majesty!" Ventus swore.

"Ventus!"

Both turned to see Commander Zackary come running down the hall, his eyes wide as he ran up to Ventus, looking at his shattered armor.

"What the hell's going on here? !" Zackary took in Ventus' gasping form and then the king who was putting away—was that a Keyblade? "Your highness?"

"You should instill loyalty in him, Commander," the king said as he turned from them. "Or else he'll find himself executed."

Zackary looked at Ventus in utter confusion as the king left the room. Ventus winced in pain and Zackary was quick in shedding him of his shattered armor. He set the boy down and looked at the ruined piece of metal.

"What happened?" Zackary pressed on again, but Ventus only shook his head and then . . . the tears came. "Ventus!"

Roxas wanted to turn away; it hurt just watching the poor boy get hurt like that—physically and mentally. He watched as his friend tried to comfort him, but he didn't know what to do. It was alright, Roxas knew no one could really understand when you were a Submissive in that kind of situation.

Roxas' heart went out to Ventus.

After this incident, Zackary hardly left Ventus' side. Roxas watched as Zackary woke him up in the mornings, escorted him to and from his room, walked with him to his meals, he even stood by when Ventus was sparring with his teammates. It later comes to the knowledge that Ventus' older sister, Aqua had found out about this and so Zackary had promised to keep him safe.

When Roxas heard about this he noticed a great change in Ventus. The boy became more and more aggressive. His strikes were more brutal; his sparring was shorter due to him instantly striking his teammates down and his smile—gone. The young Submissive was angry once more at being weak. He was angry at needing protection.

So Ventus pushed himself over the edge, so much so that he came down with a sickness where his body would not move and Ventus only hated himself the more.

"Ventus," Aqua sighed as she walked into her little brother's room and sat down on his bed where he lay covered under so many blankets that he'd definitely sweat the sickness out of his skin. "You've pushed yourself too hard."

"I had warned him," Zackary chided, leaning against the doorframe, shaking his head with crossed arms. "Submissives bodies aren't meant to take that kind of stress."

"Why can't you slow down for a little, hm?" Aqua suggested. "Mom and dad would kill you if they found out about you—don't forget our brothers and sisters."

Ventus opened his eyes and looked at his Dominant sister. He turned on his side, away from her and closed his eyes once more. Aqua brought her hand to pet his soaked locks.

"Don't blame yourself, Ventus," Aqua soothed out as she rubbed her brother's face.

"Then who do I blame?" Ventus asked, his voice soft and light from his sickness. "Mom and dad for making me a Submissive?"

"Don't you dare hate your existence!" Aqua warned. "Don't. You. Dare."

"It's too late," Ventus sighed out, rubbing his face into his pillow, wishing to hide away from the world.

Every single feeling Ventus was feeling, Roxas had felt the same. At one point or another in his life, Roxas had felt the same and shared in Ventus' tears. He guessed that not much had changed in thousands of years—even the Submissives of the past felt what the way Submissives of the present were feeling.

Ventus' depressed mood had not changed until fires began breaking out in the empire. Ventus was not required to leave the city and so the fires were left in others' hands that quickly burned up villages and towns and trees and bushes—and people. The death count was rising and deep down inside, Ventus knew where those fires came from.

The king was very cruel.

Fires would burst out in random towns, destroying nearly the entire population. It wasn't until everything was charred and ashes did Ventus learn from whispering higher-ups that rumors of rebellion were heard coming from those people. So it was fine, right? Traitors deserved to be burned, but . . . recently, Ventus heard tales of rebellions ceasing but the need to burn rising.

So many more civilians paid the price for their king's enjoyment. The king was in love with the element and he was right when he said he wished people to see its flame—even when it consumed their very bodies.

On top of all this, even their capital was not spared the flame. 3 Elders had recently been sent to their graves in jars of ash for speaking against the king. The only one to still stand against him and his power of the element was Elder Ansem.

Ventus heard of others Elders speaking with the magician. He heard they had pleaded with him to take down their king, but Elder Ansem was loyal to his empire and to King Axel's line. Ventus heard the Elder would not let the line end. He heard that the Elder still believed that king Lea could change his black heart, or if not then he could sire pure-hearted princes.

Ventus believed none of this and Roxas couldn't blame him. This king was evil. A face of his mate he may have but Roxas wished him to be eradicated from the earth. Their empire did not need him; they needed someone like Elder Ansem. He had much a better heart for the people than the king.

Now Roxas understood why their race was barren of King, in a generation you could get one with a heart as black as death—like Lea's. His was that of sheer cruelty so that his people may fear him as they did his sire and that none would rise against him in fear for their lives.

So many Elders had been put to the flame because of this and Roxas realized there used to be so many Elders. One by one, the Elders, and their families, were burned alive. Any who tried to escape were caught by the Royal Guard and sentenced to a public beheading.

It was a cruel world, and Xehanort wanted to bring _this_ back? What a mad and insane man.

Still, even after all this Noble killing, more Elders pressed Elder Ansem to finish the deed and right his wrong with the king. One of these Elders happened to be Ventus' friend, Zackary's own sire.

"You shouldn't be speaking like this, Elder Fair," Elder Ansem said, narrowing his eyes at the raven-haired Dominant. "You have a Submissive and son in the Royal Guard. Do you wish to see them burned alive by your careless words?"

"It is wrong, Elder Ansem," Elder Fair pressed. "I know you see it, our king is worse than his own sire! We cannot stand for this. There has to be a change in rule!"

"King Lea is the last remaining descendent of our savior, King Axel," Elder Ansem informed.

"And do you know why he is the last?" Elder Fair pressed. "Because they have killed their sires, their brothers and their sisters to sit on that throne! Our king is the last because he refuses from siring pups. Our king is the last because he is a selfish and wicked bastard!"

"You put yourself in the line of his flame, Elder Fair," Elder Ansem said. "My wish is that you'd silence your lips!"

Elder Ansem then walked away, leaving a fuming Elder behind. Roxas wished the same. If Elder Fair continued in this then he and his family would be put to death when the King found out. Roxas didn't wish that on anyone, but especially on one of Ventus' closest friends.

Speaking of Ventus, Roxas turned his eyes away from visions of the palace to see Ventus. He was growing into such a strong Guard that it was showing. He had become more determined in his fight for his empire. Now, his skill was close to that of Commander Zackary's.

"Good, good!" Zackary clapped. "It's been 2 years and look at you. I'd say you're ready for another promotion."

"Thanks, Zackary," Ventus nodded with a smile. "I do feel better. I've changed a lot since I came here."

"You have," Zackary agreed with a nod. "You're 18 now. A man."

"I still feel I have a long way to go, but maybe not too far, hm?" Ventus' smile returned to him when he was with Zackary and the Commander was grateful. Though more fires were erupting throughout the city, it only pressed the young Submissive to become even stronger.

Ventus had even requested being sent outside the capital, to other cities, especially the cities that had been affected by these blazes. Zackary saw Ventus' heart and it was pure. The boy truly cared for their people—they both did.

This is why the Elder Ansem kept such a close and protective eye on the two.

"Commander Zackary, might I speak to you?"

Zackary turned, his eyes wide as he looked to see Elder Ansem, waiting patiently for him.

"Elder Ansem? What brings you here?"

"I wish to speak about your sire," He said, his tone heavy and Zackary immediately knew this was serious.

His smile faded from his lips as he turned to Ventus, apologizing for leaving him for a moment.

"It's important, go on ahead," Ventus nodded. "I'll be waiting."

So, Zackary left with the Elder a few yards away to where Ventus couldn't hear them. Ventus let out a sigh and sat on a bench, relaxing his tense muscles as he watched his friend speak with the Elder. The Elder never bore a smile, never, and because of that, Zackary lost his smile. He could see it now, how narrowed Zackary's eyes would become, how his lips would turn downwards instead of the normal upwards.

Something wasn't right. Then, he watched as the two shared glances towards him. Ventus blinked in confusion before he watched Zackary bow his head with a slow nod. Elder Ansem patted the raven-haired Dominant's shoulder before whispering something else and then leaving him.

When Zackary returned, Ventus feared the worse.

"What's wrong?" Ventus asked.

"My father . . . he's talking treason," Zackary muttered, his head bowed low.

"But if he does then you're in danger as we;;!" Ventus gasped.

"You don't think I know?" Zackary asked, his eyes were full of conflict.

"What can we do?" Ventus asked.

"Nothing," Zackary replied. "I'll speak to the old man tonight. Mom's not going to like this."

Amidst all this danger, Roxas watched as Ventus himself busied himself in his training, so much so that he forgot something so important that it would change his life forever because of so.

He forgot to keep track of his heat.

His mind was filled with worries for his family and friends and empire that he trained harder, asked for more duties and patrols that it crept up on him when he should have paid closer attention. He was a Submissive after all and keeping track of something like that was almost second nature.

But, with Ventus working himself to the bone to become a Dominant, of course one might forget. And Zackary was the first to notice it.

The two had been taking a patrol together when he noticed his friend's lagging. When he went to ask him if something was wrong, a smell erupted in his nostrils and the Commander of the First Class was quick to clap hands over his nose and mouth and jump several feet back.

"Shit! Ventus!" He gasped with wide eyes.

"What?" Ventus looked at his friend in confusion, pulling at the collar of his armor. It was in the fall, right? Why had it suddenly come into the temperature of summer?

"You forgot to head to the Safe Place!" Zackary scolded, shaking his head.

"The Safe Place?" Ventus looked utterly confused as to what his friend was trying to put across.

"You. Are. A. Submissive. Ventus!" Zackary had to practically spell it out for the blond boy. "You're in heat, damn it!"

"Heat?" Ventus looked down at his hands and arms, confusion once again running through him before it clicked. His eyes widened and his body began to shake. "No . . . No! How could I forget, how could—? !" He then turned to his friend who was taking further steps back in caution. "Zackary, help! What do I do? !"

Zackary was still for a moment before he nodded.

"Come with me!"


	44. Into Visions Of The Past PART 3

**Daughter Of The Revolution: Alright, I did say 10 reviews and I've recieved 10. I was going to wait for a few more hits, but I gave my word, so here's the next chapter! :D**

**I swear, I'm spoiling you guys too much with too many updates . . .**

* * *

><p>Roxas watched on in worry as Zackary brought Ventus towards the outskirts of the city, where more reclusive buildings sat. There he had run into Aqua and some of Ventus' other siblings.<p>

"Hm, it's just like you to forget about your heat," came the remark of one of Ventus' older Dominant brothers, a sneer on his face as he looked at his panting little brother. "Always wishing to be a Dominant."

"Shut up, Saïx!" Aqua cut in, pushing her older brother out of the way before she and one of her sisters went to check on Ventus.

"Yep, his heat's just officially started," Ventus' blonde haired sister said with a sure nod. "You sure this is a good idea, Zackary?" she then turned her blue eyes towards the dark-haired Dominant who looked in deep thought.

"It's all I got, Rikku," Zackary replied, looking at a sister of Ventus' that had been born in the same litter as he. "This will have to do."

"What about the Dominants around?" Aqua asked, her eyes searching for any Dominant eyeing her brother. "What if they try—? !"

"Do you want to stay with him?" Zackary asked as they let Rikku usher her little brother inside the building and then into the basement room where they placed him on a mat. "It's a good thing this isn't his first heat, but I can't be around him much longer, Aqua."

"I understand," Aqua said with a nod. "It's just how else am I to know he's safe if I too am gone from him?"

"No one's going to think about a heated Submissive hiding down here," Zackary said, patting the worried sister on the shoulder. "Come on, he'll be fine. We'll check on him come tomorrow, alright?"

After a long pause Aqua nods her head. Bending down to hug her brother who stiffened at the embrace.

"Take care of yourself, Ventus," she whispered to him with a peck on his flushed cheeks.

Ventus turned his face away and then his whole body, hugging himself and wishing to disappear from the world. It would be better if they didn't have to worry over his sorry ass, wouldn't it?

"Don't be like that, Ventus, it wasn't your fault," Rikku spoke up as everyone left the room, sparing last glances at the young Submissive. "You just—lost track of time is all."

Then they closed the door and nothing but the candles around lightened the room Ventus had been placed in; a small room with only a single table and chair, food and rations on top of it and a mat where Ventus was currently laying. He should have been more careful with his situation. He was a Submissive and he shouldn't have forgotten.

Maybe his brother was right . . . maybe he was trying to be something he wasn't. He wasn't a Dominant.

Ventus closed his eyes and curled the more in on himself and as Roxas watched him he felt sorry for him. It was indeed hard wishing to be someone else when you were born as someone you despise. Ventus despised being a weak Submissive and so did Roxas. Whether or not they became stronger and bested every Dominant they met—their heat still weakened them beyond belief and it was in that they were truly the weakest of their race.

It had only been 2 days, Aqua and Zackary had come to check on the boy, but they didn't so much as open the door to the room Ventus was staying in. Instead Ventus only heard their voices and only replied back that he was well, accepting the food they had brought. Strangely enough, Ventus made the most of his time alone.

Now he was taking out his blade and practicing in what space he could when before he wouldn't bring out his weapon because of the other Submissives around him. Here, he was all alone to do as he pleased, but working his body up through short practices took its toll on the boy and Roxas noticed the weaker he was getting.

When the 2nd day had come to a close, Roxas watched Ventus fall to his knees, hands barely strong enough to hold onto the hilt of his sword from his short 10-minute practice. He wouldn't be able to keep that up much longer and Roxas knew it. Soon, Ventus would be able to do nothing but lay on his mat and wait out his heat. It was how things were with people like them.

Roxas heard Ventus inhale a quick breath and groan out. Then, the blond's hand fell toward his crotch where a painful erection rose and simply wouldn't go away. Ventus' face was almost red all over as he leaned his blade against the table he was currently leaning on.

Ventus had taken off his armor long ago, his body already too hot for the material. He was in nothing but a cotton shirt and breeches that he might as well take off, it would get that hot—but Ventus refrained from removing the last articles of his clothing. He refrained from a lot—even that of touching himself like most Submissives did in this time.

He had always made sure he wasn't that desperate, but now, since he had worked himself up, Ventus couldn't help but touch his cock. Rubbing it gently and groaning out after biting his bottom lip. It was in this he learned that it was best he didn't practice during his time in heat or else he'd want to . . . to . . .

The hand on Ventus' cock was slowly traveling down further between his legs, coming to his opening and rubbing. Ventus' eyes shot wide open and thrust his hand away from his body as if he hadn't known what he'd been doing. Jumping to his feet, Ventus began pacing around the hot room, rubbing his sweaty face and panting.

Never before had his want been so bad that he wanted to touch himself. Never before had his want been so bad that he wanted something, anything, inside him. Ventus stopped and looked at his traitorous hands. His hands that he had trained to hold nothing but the hilt of his blade. How could they do something like this?

Shaking his head, Ventus began to pace again before his body lagged and he had to sit. Sitting on the chair he rested his torso on the table, groaning out his situation as he closed his eyes and tried to will away his very heat. Of course it was useless and so now Ventus cursed himself for trying to train when it only worked his body and heat up more.

Ventus was close to nearly pulling out his hair, this Roxas could tell, but as Roxas watched on he let out a gasp. Roxas wanted to move forward and touch the boy, but his body only managed a small movement forward until he watched in horror as Ventus jumped from the touch of a hand, his body turning around, knocking the chair he had been sitting on down to the floor.

Ventus' eyes widened and his lips parted. How could this be happening? Why was this happening?

"King Lea? !"

It was true; there was the empire's king, in all his glory, standing before Ventus. The door to the room was open and now stood the tall Dominant's form before Roxas, the small light outlining his body as he peered down at the Submissive.

"Wanting to touch yourself, hm, Submissive? I can help." And with that the king reached out and took a hold of Ventus' wrist, but Ventus still had struggle in him as he shook his wrist out of the king's grasp and nearly climbed over the table in an attempt to flee.

A strong hand came down on the boy, hitting him hard in the jaw. Ventus was a little dazed, but as his hands hung at his sides, he felt the hilt of his blade and was quick to take it up and swing it at his attacker. Too weak was the swing and the blade was soon left tumbling out his hand as the king grabbed his wrist and twisted it to where Ventus cried out in pain and dropped his blade.

A small chuckle was heard from the king as Ventus cried out, but that was all that was heard as King Lea pulled Ventus' arm back once more, twisting it and making Ventus turn around. When Ventus' face hit the wooden table, King Lea let go of his twisted arm and let his other hand hold the Submissive down by his head—the boy was hardly putting up a struggle as it was.

Ventus tried his best not to cry in front of his king, but the tears wouldn't stop coming as he blinked them away. He grit his teeth and tried to push against the redheaded Dominant so he could escape, but the hand upon him was pressing his skull hard into the table and Ventus couldn't do anything but claw at it and try and kick the Dominant.

His kicks failed by the king trapping his hips against the table by pressing his against his backside. When Ventus could barely move was when Ventus heard the rustling of his king's clothing, the jingles of his jewelry and the soft zips of his ties.

"AH!" Ventus cried out in horrible agony, biting his bottom lip so hard that it began bleeding.

There it was again, that chuckle of amusement as the king thrust his cock deep inside the boy, not even caring to pull the Submissive's trousers down more. There was no wait for adjustment either, no, one thrust inside and there followed continuous movements and Ventus choked out gasps and cries.

"I noticed you were absent on the patrols," came the words of the king Ventus resented and refused to accept as his sovereignty. "When I returned to my chambers I found a delicious heated virgin Submissive waiting for me in bed and then I thought about you, little arrogant Submissive. You had missed your trip, hadn't you?"

"Uh!" Ventus groaned out as the king shifted his thrusts for better penetration, not even caring about the blood running down Ventus' thighs and coating his cock, in fact, the king liked the blood, it made it easier for him to slide through the Submissive.

"Of course you did." Another chuckle. "We wouldn't be doing this, would we?"

"Ahha!" Ventus cried out when the king began to thrust harder and harder, not caring if he broke the thing under him or not.

"Of course a Submissive wishing to be Dominant would be a virgin, wouldn't you? Mmm, yes." A clawed hand found its way to Ventus' hip and dug in. It hurt, it hurt so badly, even more so when Ventus' body was jolted forward by the king's hard thrusts. Those claws piercing his flesh dug deep and with hard thrusts it would tear his skin and now Ventus felt the blood rushing out, running down his pants and onto the floor.

"I thought what fun it'd be to get you on your hands and knees when you were in heat."

Now the hand holding his head down took a good grip of his hair and pulled Ventus' head back so hard that he felt the king would tear the very scalp off his head. Ventus' cries were falling on deaf ears so Ventus tried his hardest to keep them from passing his lips.

"You're so pathetic to me it's disgusting," The king said, now laughing down at the form below him, the Submissive he was fucking into the table without a care that he was a virgin.

Roxas could barely watch the rape. He wanted to turn away and close his eyes but once again he found he lacked control over his body and now . . . the scene was reminding him of something similar to this in his life. Something he wished he'd never remember again.

"But, it's fun to watch you be put in your place," the king said as he continue to pull Ventus' head back to where he was forced to raise his torso from the table. The Submissive's hand had weakly clasped onto his wrist while his other tried to hold himself up but he was failing. "How does it feel, Submissive? To fulfill your purpose in life and be fucked by a Dominant?"

Then, the king pushed Ventus' face down once again into the table, but it was so hard that it busted the blond's lip and might have broken his nose. Ventus was then released and he fell off the table and slid to the floor, his Keyblade weapon laying on the ground next to him. Ventus looked at it through a swollen eye, his body felt numb and he didn't know if he had the strength to reach out and wrap his fingers around the hilt.

None of that mattered right now as the king reached down and flipped Ventus onto his stomach, once again shoving his cock inside the boy and finishing what he had come there to do.

The blood had made it a little easier, but it still hurt. Ventus closed his eyes, but did not cry. He willed away the tears wanting to escape. He made sure the king would have no satisfaction in seeing him cry.

The king had overpowered him and Ventus could do nothing but take the rape as is and wait it out until the Dominant had spent himself. Knowing the king, he'd want nothing but virgins so after he orgasmed he'd leave him and be on his way.

Now two hands were on Ventus' hips, pulling him against the thrusts ripping his body in two. In and out, in and out, faster and harder, faster and harder. It all hit Ventus like a pain not experienced before and all he could do was will away the tears as he screamed into the night.

When Ventus thought the king might be finished, one hand left his hips and pulled at his hair again, pulling his head back to where the king didn't have to lean too far down to speak to him in his ear.

"Give my thanks to Commander Zackary when we're through. It was him and your sister, I believe, that led me right to your hiding spot. Hmph, what a coward you are."

Ventus felt an anger rise in him as the king spoke about his sister and friend so carelessly. But that anger gave no strength to his limbs as the Dominant above him took him until finished.

The hand holding his locks did not let go, but held his head there, letting the boy hear the king's grunts and pants as he thrust into the Submissive over and over again.

"Oh, oh yes," were the moans escaping the redhead's mouth, making sure Ventus heard all the pleasure he was receiving and all the pleasure Ventus was not. "Not enjoying this? Mmm, I certainly am."

Once again, Ventus' head fell from the grasp and onto the ground below, coughing as he tried to catch his choking breaths.

"I've heard a Submissive feels a pleasure when receiving semen, so tell me if I'm mistaken," came the words from the king above as he rolled his hips downwards and made sure to angle his cock the deeply he could penetrate inside the Submissive so that the boy was chocking on him.

Ventus let out a gasp, his eyes opening wide as the king orgasmed inside him. He hadn't expected him to do that, no, he had expected him to at least pull out, but instead he was being filled right now with the king's very own seed and it burned Ventus' insides, it burned so bad.

"Mmmm," the king moaned out as he slipped out of the used Submissive who was lying still on the floor with semen dripping out of his entrance. "That was good."

Ventus heard the king fixing himself, standing back up and running his fingers through his hair. Ventus heard him walk around him, stopping only a foot from him and looking at the destroyed room. Ventus' heavy eyes shifted up toward the sight of the king and once he had, emeralds peered down at him. Ventus could no longer meet him in the eyes and so, looked away.

"Finally accept your place, hm?" the king turned fully to Ventus, looking down on him as if he were nothing but a dirtied old rag. "I don't need any Submissives in my Guard, especially if they'll end up like you."

There was a sneer on the king's face before he narrowed his eyes and curled his lips into a devious smirk.

"But, you do smell wonderful. So wonderful that I think I'll have you spend the next 8 days at my place. What do you say?"

King Lea watched in humor as Ventus' eyes widened even more so than when he ejaculated inside him. His face had turned pale and his hands were shaking. It was a sight to behold for the once proud Submissive who had somehow climbed into his renowned Royal Guard.

Now, Ventus was shaking his head, his lips quivering as his eyebrows came crashing together.

"N-No, please," Ventus was now begging and King Lea couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Just—Just leave me, please. You've had your way, please."

Ventus hated begging like a dog before the king, but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't be taken like that again. He would die if he would and for the remaining 8 days? No, he couldn't, he couldn't!

"I want to see you cry tears of blood, Ventus," the king said, leaning closer to him, so close that he was kneeling down and picking up Ventus' chin in a strong hand. "I won't be satisfied until then."

Ventus gasped out a cry as the king reached out and pulled him up by his shirt. He was dangling from the grasp, not even touching the ground from the height of his king. But King Lea didn't care, he only took a small glance into his eyes before flinging him over his shoulder and leaving the room, he even graciously shut the door on his way out

Roxas was left in that room as the door shut, leaving him with the sight of the king's smirking evil face and Ventus trying his best to scratch and claw at him as he was taken away. Once the door was shut, Roxas could hear the echoing screams of Ventus, crying out against his attacker and yet no one was around to hear his cries.

Roxas felt tears come to his eyes, though not falling, but he felt unending horrible sorrow for Ventus right now. Because he shared in what he was feeling and Roxas remembered his own rape clearly, yet, he couldn't imagine what it would have been like if the rape would have continued for another 8 days.

Those thoughts were still fresh on his mind, even when he heard Zackary return in the morning, calling out to Ventus, asking him if he needed any more water or food. When Ventus hadn't answered, there was a moment of silence before Zackary opened the door, his breath held and his eyes searching for his silent friend. But he was not there.

"Ventus?" Zackary looked around the destroyed room, his eyes in panic especially when he smelt the room. "Shit!"

Zackary then turned on his heel and left. Roxas knew he must have smelt the king's scent since he had been around him before. Now, Roxas wondered what someone like Zackary would be able to do. It was too late after all.

Suddenly, the broken and destroyed room vanished before Roxas and now he was with Ventus again. The poor Submissive was now on his back, his legs spread wide to accommodate his king who pressed hard against him, his head up in a silent moan as he once again orgasmed.

Even when the king would lay against Ventus, the boy would close his eyes and turn his head away, wishing to will away the Dominant, but King Lea was never lain on top him for long before he'd lift himself up and continue.

Roxas watched as the king took a hold of Ventus' knees and pushed them against his chest, making the boy groan out from the lack of better breathing. The king only grinned as he pushed back into the Submissive, making sure the smaller boy's body sunk into his mattress quite nicely as he angled differently so the already tight Ventus could squeeze him tighter, and he did.

Ventus laid naked on the sullied silken sheets. His claws gripping and pulling and ripping at the covering under him as his king took him. If he hadn't been in so much pain inwardly then he would have noticed the burning wounds all over his body, leaving his skin an irritated red all over from the cuts, the scratches and the bites.

Roxas knew what one was supposed to look like after a lover was finished with them and it was not what Ventus looked like. The bruises adorning his torso and neck area were not from a lover's suck, but from a brutal jab and slam against stone and hard wood; the scratches down Ventus' ribs and arms were not from a physically active lover, but from an attacker who used his claws to inflict pain and see tears; Ventus wasn't crying out at peaks of orgasms, no, there was no pleasure for the blond in this and not once did he climax like the other taking him. Not once.

Roxas couldn't take being forced to watch this rape unfold before him. He couldn't stand it as a past king that looked so much like his mate took a young and innocent Submissive that resembled him so very much to the point where he broke him. Still, Roxas watched on until the room faded away and now he stood out in the hall. The sun was shining as morning came and Roxas wondered how long it had been now since . . .

There came Elder Ansem walking down the hall, coming closer to the room where his majesty resided. The Elder was currently padding out his clothing, as if he had just come from home after a fine shower and change of clothes—maybe he had, maybe he hadn't, Roxas didn't know. But Roxas' blue eyes watched closely as the man came up and raised a white gloved hand to knock upon the large door to the king's bedroom, but he needn't because the door opened, revealing a disheveled looking king.

"You majesty," Elder Ansem dropped to a knee and placed his fist above his heart as was custom to do when in the presence of royalty.

"Tell the servants to draw me a nice long hot bath," the king spoke, a smile forming on his weary features before he ran a hand through his sweat-drenched hair and tightened the robe around his nude form before walking off.

Elder Ansem waited until the king turned down the hall before rising again to his feet. He let out a sigh and turned toward the king's room where he knew he'd find a young Submissive tainted by their king, probably crying his or her eyes out from his torturous mating style . . . but, they had wanted to be bedded by the king, hadn't they? Elder Ansem always made sure the Submissives wanted this above all else, even when knowing how brutal the king was to their kind.

"Let me draw _them_ a bath first," Elder Ansem whispered to himself as he walked into the room that smelled of blood, sweat, tears, and sex. Once he walked inside and set his amber eyes on the Submissive laid out on the bed he halted. His eyes widened and he gasped. "Ventus!"

Elder Ansem was by the boy's side in less than a second as he wrapped the sheets around his shivering weak form and held him close. Ventus had jumped at the touch and attempted to push him away.

"Easy, Ventus, it's me, Ansem," Elder Ansem whispered, rubbing the boy's back in sorrowing comfort.

Ventus turned his watery eyes upon the Elder and one sight of his face and Ventus let his tears fall. The boy let out a loud wail before throwing his face into the Dominant's chest and crying out. Elder Ansem closed his eyes tightly; the sounds of Ventus' cries cut him deep into his heart and an anger boiled in him, an anger for his king who had done a great sin.

Roxas could see the anger in the Elder's eyes as he opened them and bore his fangs in a snarl before turning a soft look down at the Submissive in his arms that refused to close his eyes and rest.

"I'm so sorry, Ventus. This shouldn't have happened to you," the Elder whispered as he picked the boy up and took him to the servants to get him cleaned.

Roxas had watched when the servants cleansed Ventus and hissed out at the sight of the boy. Not a single patch of skin was spared injury and he could see Elder Ansem looking at the wounds and he could even hear a faint growl escaping his lips. Ventus could barely let the servants clean him, anywhere they touched ignited a pain in some way, whether with feather-like fingers or soft-as-cotton sponges, it all hurt Ventus so much.

But he dealt with it, and after his cleaning Elder Ansem took him to the doctors, making them wrap the boy in clean cloth and splint any bone that had been broken—Ventus' left leg and right arm had been broken, along with a few ribs. Once done, the Elder picked the boy up in his arms gently and swore to him to get him out of the palace.

Once Elder Ansem left the royal wing where only royalty and Elders were permitted—save a few servants—he met Commander Zackary who had been waiting in quick paces. The young Elder-to-be took one look at Ventus and ran to his side, almost shoving the Elder aside as he took up the boy in his own arms and held him close.

"Ventus!" Zackary gasped, taking great care to hold the boy who groaned and moaned in pain. "Gods, Ventus! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I tried to get to you but they wouldn't—"

"Calm yourself, Commander," Elder Ansem said. "Ventus doesn't need you hysterical right now."

"Z-Zackary," Ventus whimpered out as he buried his face into the Dominant's neck, wishing to disappear from the world.

"I'm here, little guy, I'm here," Zackary whispered, rubbing the boy's cheek softly before turning his hard eyes on the Elder. "I'll kill the king if I ever see him again!"

"You would do best to silence your lips, like your sire," Elder Ansem warned. "No matter what, he is our king and can rightfully do as he pleases—even if it doesn't please his subjects."

"It's not fair, it's not fair at all!" Zackary growled out, baring his fangs. "We've got to put a stop to him!"

"Hush yourself, Commander," Elder Ansem said, raising his hand. "None shall lay a hand on King Axel's last remaining descendent. I will not allow it."

"And yet you allow him to rape Ventus!" Zackary bit as he spat at the Elder and then turned on his heel, cuddling Ventus close and taking him out of the palace.

Roxas remained with the Elder for but a little while as the Elder glanced down in sorrow and whispered—

"I will put a stop to the king, I'm left with no other option."

And then he too left, walking down another hall and out of sight.


	45. Into Visions Of The Past PART 4

Roxas remained in the quiet palace hall before the place faded and he was now with Ventus and his family, his sisters and mother were weeping over him while his brothers fumed and his father swore. It was all they could do. After all, Ventus' attacker was the king and there was nothing they could do against him unless they wished to all perish in flame.

"Ventus! If only you would have stayed away from this place and remained with us!" Ventus' mother cried out as her tears fell on Ventus' face. "I wished for you to settle down and mate with a nice Dominant when you were ready, but you have run off, trying to become a Dominant when one despised it that they . . . they . . ."

She was once again in tears and Ventus' sisters all held and tried their best to comfort their mother. When Ventus' eyes turned to the sight of his father, the blond Dominant only closed his eyes and shook his head in dismay. It hurt to see his father look like that, Ventus felt he had displeased him and maybe he had.

His mother was right, he should have stayed home. What had he been thinking? What?

"Zackary!" Aqua growled, turning to the Dominant with angry tears. "Where were you? You were supposed to protect him!"

Aqua grabbed the raven by his leather straps and shook him before she bowed her head and wept for her little brother and it hurt Zackary to see his close friend like this. She was a Dominant and here she was weeping bitter tears for the ill-gotten fate that had befallen her poor Submissive brother.

"I'm sorry," Zackary whispered. "I tried, I really did."

Ventus' voice was still raw and so he couldn't speak, but if he could he'd beg his sister to stop blaming Zackary. It wasn't his fault, no; it was no one's but his own. He would tell his mother that she was right and always will be.

Roxas didn't know how long it would take Ventus to heal, but he guessed it could take months. For now, Zackary had claimed that the boy had taken leave because of family matters, though Zackary would often come to where Ventus was staying with his family in the capitol and ask if he wished to leave the Guard.

It had been three weeks since the incident and Zackary asked once more.

"Ventus," he said, sitting down on the boy's bed as the blond sat up, staring down at his hands still wrapped in cloth. "Do you want to resign?"

Once again the boy said nothing. He didn't even move and Zackary sighed out.

"Damn it, Ventus, I'm tired of getting no reaction out of you," Zackary groaned. "I'm trying help, can't you see? You weren't the only one that was hurt! Look at your mother and siblings, look at Aqua! They were hurt too and you can't so much as look at them when they cry tears that you can't!"

Zackary was now standing up, fists clenched, teeth bared and body pacing.

"Damn it, _I_ was hurt!" Zackary confessed, his eyes falling down in sorrow. "I felt useless, useless because I couldn't get to you. I knew . . . by the smell, I knew . . . and yet, I couldn't get into the royal wing. I'm not an Elder yet and so . . ."

Zackary let out a groan and fell backwards onto the bed Ventus laid on like a motionless corpse. He stared up at the ceiling and small smile crept at the corner of his lips.

"What happened to us, Ventus?" Zackary asked, closing his eyes. "We were going to rise together in the ranks—well, at least before I became an Elder. Do you remember talking about that when we were little?"

Zackary turned his head towards Ventus with a cheery smile, but the boy didn't do anything. Zackary sighed out in defeat and turned his head back towards the ceiling. At least he tried smiling for the both of them.

"Oh, right, you're not in the talking mood." Zackary let out a groan as he laid there for a good couple of hours, not saying a word, but being there for his closest friend.

Roxas thought another hour of silence might pass until another word was spoken, but he watched as Zackary opened his lips and sighed, his eyes turning back towards Ventus as he leaned up on his elbows and leaned towards the blond to look him close in the eyes.

"Don't give up, Ventus, you hear?"

And then, a movement. Ventus' eyes sparkled with a little bit of life as they turned and looked at the Dominant before him that bore into his very soul. Zackary smiled sweetly before rubbing the Submissive's head and then touching his forehead against his own.

"There you go," Zackary whispered before standing up and leaving the boy to recover himself. Zackary knew Ventus was strong and would overcome this in time—he just needed time was all. At least . . . that's was he thought.

Ventus would recover in time if given to him, but Roxas watched as the boy grew sick and bedridden before a doctor announced that the young Submissive was indeed pupped.

The news of this shocked everyone, but mostly Ventus. Upon hearing this, Ventus had demanded everyone leave his room. Once they had gone he shouted out, crying to the ceiling and the walls in agony. Now what had been done to him was sealed and now he wouldn't ever be able to forget.

Touching his belly, Ventus gave out a cry. Pup, pup? He was with pup? No, that couldn't be right. Pups were born out of a love that parents shared. They weren't born out of a rape and attack like that. Never, never!

Ventus took up his Keyblade resting against the frame of his bed and tossed it hard against the wall. His face was red with burning tears, even as he looked down at the casts on his still-healing arm and leg, but that didn't stop him from tossing a chair sitting next to his desk against his bed, shoving pillows and covering away and glassware shattering to the floor.

Roxas flinched when he watched Ventus destroy his room, tossing his Royal Guard armor all over the place, tearing at the chain mail and then the silk cape before taking up his clothing and tearing them apart as well. Roxas remembered a time in his life when he was this heartbroken in anger. He remembers it so clearly.

Roxas turned his face toward the door that quickly opened to push in Commander Zackary who was quick to shut the door behind him. His eyes were wide and his body quick to dodge a jar flying towards his head. Apparently he had just been told by the family forced outside on his routine visit to check up on Ventus, and he was in just as much shock as everyone else.

"Get out!" Ventus cried out, finding more things to fling at the Dominant. "I said get out!"

"Ventus, calm down!" Zackary tried getting through to the angry Submissive, holding his hands up and dodging his way passed flying objects to get closer to Ventus.

"I hate you! I hate all you fucking Dominants!" Ventus cried out, his voice screeching at Zackary who continued to press forward until he had taken a hold of Ventus' good wrist, preventing him from tossing any more objects, and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Shut the fuck up for once!" Zackary growled, baring his fangs and forcing Ventus to calm himself in Submission. Ventus' eyes were widened and his jaw had dropped from the words and tone his friend had used. Zackary never shouted, never, especially to him. Zackary had never once used his Dominant status to force Ventus into Submissive and now, here he was, doing just that to still the boy.

Zackary shook his head, anger in his eyes and words and he shook the boy.

"Stop thinking of yourself, Ventus! It's not fair to you? It's not fucking fair to me!" Zackary growled. "The king himself pupped you and now how do you think _I_ feel? !"

"You're not the one fucking pupped!" Ventus bit back, the fight in him coming back out as he snapped at the Dominant holding him, but Zackary would have none of that and decided to silence the Submissive once and for all as he leaned down and pressed his lips firm against Ventus'.

Roxas' eyes widened along with Ventus' as the raven-haired Dominant kissed him hard and passionate. The hands holding the Submissive's wrist had let go and now they held onto Ventus' face so securely that Ventus just stood there in frozen shock. The boy looked dazed, confused, and angry. Roxas could see it all in his eyes, but he watched as new tears fell down his angry cheeks as he brought his hand up into Zackary's fine black hair and pulled him close to him.

A dominating growl escaped the commander as he swung his boot against the cluttered ground, pushing aside broken objects to make enough room to accommodate them as he knelt down and placed Ventus on his hands and knees. Strangely enough, Ventus didn't protest and actually spread his legs for the Dominant who unbuckled himself and knelt over the Submissive before pulling Ventus' light pants down and sliding into him.

Ventus inhaled a sharp gasp, closing his eyes and biting his lip. He still hadn't fully recovered, inside and out, and his arm and leg throbbed but he did not stop the Dominant above him as he pulled out until only the head of his cock remained inside before thrusting back inside the young Submissive with a gentleness that Ventus had never felt before and yet there was a roughness that showed Ventus that the Dominant was still in an anger.

"Ah!" Ventus moaned out, closing his eyes tightly once something inside him was struck and he quickly felt his body tense up with arousal.

Ventus huffed out a wheeze as he managed to open his eyes and look at the two strong arms on either side of his shoulders, holding up the Dominant above him and also holding himself in place as his body moved forward with every thrust that seemed to ignite Ventus' body with a feeling he's never felt before. And it felt . . . good.

Ventus threw his head back and moaned out again, this time louder and more wantonly. The back of his head met Zack's jaw and the Dominant was quick to lean his head down and lick his neck before biting down, not to injure, but to arouse. Ventus was aroused, his cock stiffened and leaked with every perfectly angled thrust from the perfect cock inside him that refused to tear him—like the other one.

The Submissive's claws were digging into the hard wood beneath him and it wasn't long before he began pressing back against those thrusts, this time wanting the Dominant deeper inside him, so much deeper.

"Ah, ah, AH!" Ventus cried out as the thrusts grew more heated and faster and then, a leather-gloved hand fell onto his cock and rubbed, fingers rubbing the shaft before traveling down further and rubbing Ventus' testicles. Ventus bucked into the hand and it gave a delightful squeeze before Ventus choked out a cry and orgasmed for the first time in his life.

Ventus' muscles gave out on him, his elbows buckling in. Just when Ventus knew his face would hit the floor, a strong arm wrapped around his chest and suddenly he felt Zackary pull out of him before flipping him around onto his back and entering him again. Now, Ventus was looking into the face of the Dominant above him, a Dominant who was crying, his tears were falling down onto Ventus' cheeks as he continued to thrust into his still-healing body.

Ventus' eyes fluttered closed as his back arched off the ground when Zackary struck that same pleasure point inside him, a pleasure point that his dear King had purposely avoided, and once again Ventus found himself erect. His shaft and testicles were rubbing against the armor still clinging to the Dominant taking him and it hurt; yet pleased at the same time.

Large strong hands took hold of Ventus' hips and pulled him into every thrust. So gently was the roll of Zackary's hips that Ventus was dying inside. Tears were slipping passed his eyelids and sliding down his cheeks as he opened his lips and cried out, his 2nd orgasm rushing through his body with such a rush that he barely felt the cock inside him swell and release its own orgasm.

Zackary gave out a small held in cry as he collapsed on top of the Submissive, both panting and breathing in the others' scent. They had stayed like this for a long time and even when their breathing wasn't yet regulated, Zackary lifted his head and looked into Ventus' eyes, brushing the bangs off his forehead.

"How do you think . . . I feel, Ventus," Zackary gasped out, his eyes ever serious. "When I know that . . . you're carrying someone else's pup . . . and not mine?"

Ventus closed his eyes and bore his teeth, bringing his hands up, letting the palms rub at his eyes as stinging tears rushed out and wails once again left his lips. The Dominant above him held him close and let him cry, the two lay still connected and still crying from fate being so cruel for the both of them.

Roxas bit his lip. Fate was never kind to anyone . . . anyone. He watched as the two held each other and when Ventus finally calmed down, Zackary had pulled out of him and helped get the boy to his shaking feet. The Dominant had leaned down and placed a tender kiss on his lips that Ventus willingly shared before pulling away.

"Don't worry your family and me by doing that again, you hear?" Zackary warned, whispering softly in Ventus' ear.

Ventus slowly nodded before pulling Zackary down in a close hug, refusing to let him go, but he did and Zackary kissed him one last time before turning and leaving. Not 10 minutes later, Ventus' sisters and mother came in complaining about his tantrum earlier and praising the Commander for somehow getting him to stop.

Ventus' spirit had quieted after that. His will settling into a Submissive state that left him well tempered but the self loathing was always a shadow following the blond closely. Still, Roxas noticed an immediate change and he couldn't help but think that Zackary dominating him like that had actually been best for the Submissive

Ventus wasn't as rogue with his feelings anymore, but Roxas could tell the boy still resented the king for doing what he did to him, but Roxas could also see a happiness rise in the boy when his Commanding officer was around, paying visits and checking up on him.

The twos' relationship had changed in the blink of an eye. Friends for life they still were, but at the same time, so much more. Zackary having confessed his feelings now left Ventus to confess his. And he had.

"Mom was right when she said I should have settled down with a nice Dominant," Ventus muttered as he sat next to his commander on a bench, just watching as Ventus' team sparred for the afternoon. "If I would have thought it through—I would have picked you, Zackary."

The raven-haired Dominant turned his head towards Ventus and smiled softly at him, raising his hand and placing it atop Ventus' folded hands in his lap. The boy had yet to return to the Guard, but he was now visiting them and interacting with his teammates again. Zackary was at least glad he was walking out in the sun again when only a month ago he was nothing but a motionless zombie.

"But . . ." Ventus glanced down in darkness. "If you cared for me so much then what did you think about me joining the Royal Guard?"

"I wanted you to, Ventus," Zackary admitted. "To be honest I thought you were the most inspirational person I knew. You, a Submissive, wanting to join the Royal Guard. I thought you really dreamed big, Ventus. Your desire to break your mold attracted me to you and, deep down; I wish you would continue your climb."

"I wish the same," Ventus whispered as he closed his eyes and placed his hand on his belly, he could feel the movements now, small as they were, he could feel a pup, or pups, inside him. "But can I . . . now that I'm expecting?"

"Nothing's ever stopped you before," Zackary replied, but watched closely as Ventus' face paled and he swayed. "Ventus?"

Ventus leaned over, placing his hands over his mouth. Zackary knew exactly what was wrong and so sucked in a quick breath of air before jumping to his feet and helping Ventus up and towards the nearest cleaning room. There, Ventus emptied his breakfast and shivered against the bucket Zackary was holding before him.

"This," Ventus gagged. "Is why I don't think I can continue on as a Guard."

"Maternity Leave it is then," Zackary nodded and chuckled as the blond Submissive looked up at him quizzically. "I'm not stopping you from quitting, but I can put in to the superiors that you'll be taking a break from the Guard for the next four months so you can have your pups."

"N-No!" Ventus stuttered out, grabbing a hold of Zackary's wrist tightly, looking at him in desperation. "Then everyone will know!"

Zackary rubbed the boy's shoulders reassuringly and smiled before leaning down and planting a gentle kiss on his parted lips.

"Not if you tell them I sired the pups," was Zackary's answer.

Ventus gasped and pulled away from the Dominant, looking at him in sheer wonder.

"You'd do that, for me?" Ventus asked.

"Of course," Zackary nodded.

"But, your parents, what would they think? What about your Elder status, wh-what about my family?" Ventus' head was now spinning with the consequences that lie could bring.

"Calm down, Ventus," Zackary motioned him to seat himself and Ventus obliged. "Nothing's going to happen to you or me, besides, mom's been dying for grandchildren and she'd love the idea that you're carrying my pups."

"Your mother likes me?" Ventus asked.

"Yeah," Zackary chuckled. "In fact she was always telling me to mate to someone like you."

Ventus smiled softly as a flush spread across his cheeks.

"I-If you think that's best, then . . . go ahead," Ventus said, glancing away from embarrassment.

"Mom wouldn't forgive me though," Zackary started with a sigh as he shook his head and smiled at Ventus. "If I pupped you and didn't plan on mating myself to you."

Ventus looked at his commander and close friend of years with wide eyes. His lips parted in a silent gasp as he watched Zackary nod his head.

"I know you're still recovering . . ." It was Zackary's turn to avert his eyes now as he straightened his back and rolled his shoulders. "But . . . if you want this to look convincing—"

"Yes."

Zackary's eyes widened as he turned once again back to Ventus who was closer now and staring straight into his eyes. Ventus nodded and smiled, repeating himself.

"Yes!" Ventus threw his arms around the Dominant and held him close. It only took a moment before Zackary let out a good hardy cheerful laugh and stood up with Ventus wrapped securely in his arms and swung him once around for good measure. When he placed Ventus back on his feet he smiled down softly at the Submissive and ran his fingers through his soften golden locks.

"In this hard time, you make me happy. You know that, Ventus?" Zackary asked, leaning down and touching his forehead against Ventus' who closed his eyes with a nod and smile.

"The same here," Ventus replied.

Roxas smiled when Ventus' smiled reached his eyes. He was happy seeing him so light-hearted again, and all it took was for him to find the right mate. Luckily for him that mate had been a friend since childhood and was one of the sweetest Dominants known to existence. Even Roxas admitted that the Elder-to-be was the most caring Dominant he'd ever seen.

Commander Zackary made Ventus forget the woes of his rape by the king and made him focus on their upcoming mating to each other. The king was now a shadow in Ventus' mind, though, at any point the memory could be triggered and his spirit drop, but Zackary made sure the Submissive was kept busy, especially with meeting his parents.

Zackary's mother let out an ear-pitching screech once Zack had sat the two down and informed them that he had pupped a Submissive and planned on mating to him. Ventus had been sitting right next to the Submissive and nearly fell out of his chair when Zackary's mother jumped to her feet and screamed.

The brunette Submissive was quick to scurry towards Ventus and wrap her arms around the smaller's neck, nearly choking him to death.

"I'm so happy for you!" she cried out, rubbing her cheek against Ventus' who looked towards his mate-to-be in need of help. Zachary only smiled apologetically and rolled his shoulders before looking back towards his sire who had his arms crossed, looking biased towards the whole thing as his wife smothered their soon-to-be son-in-law.

"I told you Ventus would make the perfect mate for you!" Zackary's mother turned towards her son and swatted his nose with her index finger before letting go of the gasping blond and straightening. "But, no, you had to cease pursuing him when he went to join the Royal Guard."

Ventus rose his brow and looked towards his commander who looked as if he was sporting a light blush. It was a little cute to see on his features and Ventus and Roxas couldn't help but giggle.

"How exactly did you happen to pup Ventus, Zackary?" The Dominant's raven-haired father asked his son with a deep voice, his face looking serious.

"Well," Zackary sighed out, clapping his hands together on his knees. "Ventus forgot to head towards the Safe Place like he does every time he enters heat and I happened to be with him on a patrol when it came, and, well . . ."

"He fucked me until I was pupped, right, Zackary?" Ventus turned to look at his gapping mate-to-be who looked a little more pale than usual.

"Oh my," Zackary's mother whispered, placing the tips of her fingers on her well-rounded lips.

"Y-Yeah, what he said," Zackary muttered, turning to look at his parents with unease as he let out a small chuckle.

"Hhh, Zackary, you're usually careful about being around heated Submissives," his father sighed out, shaking his head. "Elders normally find a mate first and then pup them—not the other way around. It's a little disgraceful."

"I wanted to mate to him before I pupped him. Isn't it the thought that counts?" Zackary asked.

"It doesn't matter now," the Elder said with a sigh as he stood up and then looked at the nervous Submissive who was now looking down at his belly and pressing his hand into his skin to feel for the movement of his pups residing inside him. "Ventus, does your family know?"

"They do," Ventus snapped his head up towards the Elder and quickly put his hand away. "My parents give their consent."

"When do you wish the ceremony to take place?" Elder Fair asked, looking back towards his son.

"As soon as possible," Zackary answered.

"Preparations for the ceremony takes time, Zackary," his father informed. "Especially for Elder families, which, I'm afraid you're mating into, Ventus."

"It's alright," Ventus spoke up, a soft smile on his face.

"Well, how soon can we do it, father?" Zackary asked, waiting for his father's silence to end already.

"Three weeks, at the most," Elder Fair finally answered.

"Really?" Zackary complained with a groan and slump of his shoulders. "_That_ long?"

"And, that means Ventus will be spending those next three weeks with me," Zackary's Submissive spoke up, walking over to Ventus and pulling him up by his good arm. "It's tradition for the Submissive to remain with his mate-to-be's Submissive while the Dominants prepare everything. That means no trying to get into his pants, young man!"

"M-Mom!" Zackary staggered for a moment before his father patted him on the back.

"Let her be, son, she's right," He said with a nod. "You are going to come with me. We need to set up invitations, rent the temple for your ceremony _and_ find you and Ventus a home for your future family."

"_All_ that . . . in three weeks? !" Zackary asked, his eyes wide and jaw lax.

"You're the one that wanted to push this," His father said with a shake of his head as he ushered his son out of the room with more speeches of what was to come.

Zackary's mother let out a giggle before looking down at Ventus with bright and kind eyes.

"So, how'd my boy do?" she asked sweetly, looking at the blond.

"Huh?" Was Ventus supposed to know what she was talking about?

"Was he pleasing?" she asked, hinting it more.

"O-Oh," Ventus stuttered and a blush rose upon his cheeks. He looked away from the wondering Submissive and then nodded with a shy smile. "Yes, he was."

"That's good to hear," she said with a kind smile, patting the boy's hair. "So many Dominants make it where the Submissive receives no pleasure at all in the mating."

"I know," Ventus muttered, that phrase heard from Zackary's mother had triggered the remembrance of their damn king. Ventus didn't want to think about him now and so shook his head and smiled up at his soon-to-be mother-in-law. "So, is there anything I have to do to prepare for the ceremony?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Daughter Of The Revolution<span>: Awww, Ventus is getting married. Things are really looking up for him now, especially in this dark time in his life. Will it last? Hmmm?**


	46. Into Visions Of The Past PART 5

**Daughter Of The Revolution: Alright, here's another part in the Flashbacks, sorry it's so long but it turned out that way when I wrote it :/ I know many of you want to know what's happening now with Ventus and Roxas and such, but I'm almost there. The next chapter is the last I've written so we're almost done with this Flashback.**

**Thanks for keeping up with me guys, it means a lot. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Roxas smiled as he watched Ventus prepare for the ceremony with the help of Zackary's mother. He found it interesting how Elders mated to Submissives. It was almost completely different than how they did things now—with only simple oaths shared between you and your picked mate. Here, Roxas witnessed how public the ceremony was with Elders, inviting friends and family and holding it under a temple with white silk hanging from the rafters where the Dominant's father would stand and proclaim the union between the two as official.<p>

Roxas had never seen Ventus more nervous in his life. The boy was outwardly trembling as he stood before hundreds of people; mostly family of nobles and every Elder was there with their family, while his family only took up a small section of the benches. The Captains and Commanders were even there, even his First Class team who were all giving him the strangest of glares.

"Easy, Ventus," Zackary whispered, standing before him with his hands wrapped around his own, giving a reassuring squeeze to stop the boy from shaking. "You did better on your first day in the Royal Guard than this."

"I can't help it," Ventus whispered back. "I've never . . . never . . ."

"Submitted yourself like this?" Zackary suggested.

Ventus was only able to shoot the Dominant a glare before Elder Fair came up before them and extended a speech before taking up a red ribbon and tying it around the two's wrists.

"My son, Elder-to-be and Commander of the First Class division in the Royal Guard, Zackary, has chosen his mate, First Class Ventus," Elder Fair proclaimed. "Let this union forever hold true in this empire."

Zackary smiled before leaning forward and planting the sealing kiss on Ventus' lips who looked humorously stiff and the poor Submissive swore he could hear the snickering of his teammates, afterwards shooting them all death glares.

Everyone clapped and cheered for the two, and then the banquet.

Roxas took note in how the two mated would not be attending it, but the guests who arrived. The mated, on the other hand, would attend a feast the next day in congratulations for their union that they would be making soon.

"Don't fuck him so hard you pup him again, Zackary," Tidus let out a laugh at the look on the two's faces as he shook both their hands. "We don't need more little you's running around the place."

"Tidus!" Zackary gasped, watching the blond walk away and then a strong hand gripped his shoulder and turned him to see a hard glare by Commander Jecht.

"I don't know what happened between you and Ventus," Jecht muttered, looking at the blond Submissive standing beside his mate who looked at the two in silence. "You're never careless, Zackary, so I know this isn't you, but . . ." Jecht looked at Ventus with a smile and nodded before punching Zackary in the arm. "You better take care of Ventus or else I'll beat you into your grave!"

"I hear you, loud and clear, Commander Jecht," Zackary informed with a formal bow before catching the tanned man smiling as he walked off. "Man, and I thought your sire and brothers were supposed to say that to me."

Ventus only chuckled before Elder Ansem came up with his dark-haired wife in tow. The dark man looked at Ventus in silence before inclining his head to Zackary.

"My wishes for a happy union, Commander Zackary," Elder Ansem said as his wife curtsied politely. "Just . . . keep him out of sight of the king."

Zackary only nodded before the Elder walked off and he bid his goodbyes to the other guests who all moved into the dining wing while the two mated were escorted to their room. On their way there, they had changed into light robes and in the candlelight of the room they stood.

Ventus sat on the large bed and rubbed his arm and leg that was now wrapped in light splints instead of casts. He was lucky he healed faster than most, though, he still couldn't move his limbs around too much and too much pressure on them would surely injure them more.

The silence around the two was so very awkward and so Zackary turned towards Ventus and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Sorry about this," Zackary said. "I know it's new to you and all, but the Elders have been doing this for generations. I'm actually not supposed to be mated until the old man passes away and I take on the title as Elder."

"I . . . didn't know that," Ventus muttered before pulling at the robe around his body. "Shouldn't we skip this part and join everyone in the banquet? You know . . . since we . . . sort of . . . did this . . . before."

"Heh, we should," Zackary said, letting out a chuckle. "I'm cool with just resting if you are. Jamming an event like that into 3 measly weeks. I could use it."

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Ventus said with a nod.

The blond Submissive allowed the Dominant to wrap his arms around his torso and lean them down on the bed, with him pressing against his back, closing his eyes and laying on the soft mattress. Though Ventus could tell Zackary's eyes were closed, his wasn't. He was wide awake when all he wanted to do was sleep.

Ventus let his hand fall down to his belly where a sizable round bump formed. Was it really fair for Zackary to mate to him when he was bearing someone else's pup? Surely that was scandalous to the Elders—well, what Zackary lied to his parents about was scandalous and Ventus knew that if the pupped shared in the same appearance of the king then Zackary would laugh it off and continue having Ventus by his side.

It was just the way Zackary was and Ventus felt . . . that he was too good for him.

"Zackary," Ventus whispered in the dark room, his voice was barely audible.

"Hm?" Zackary sounded as if he had just woke up—had Ventus stayed awake for that long?

"Why?" Ventus asked. "Why do you burden yourself with me?"

"What kind of question is that?" Zackary asked, leaning up and pushing Ventus onto his back so he could look up into his bright eyes. "I thought you knew why?"

"I do," Ventus said, looking away from the nicest Dominant he's ever known. "But this could hurt your status—especially if the puppies look like _him_."

"Nah, you're too dominant to not make those pups look like you," Zackary said with a chuckle.

"I'm serious, Zackary," Ventus groaned, narrowing his eyes.

"When will you forget about him?" Zackary asked with a sigh and shake of his head and looked down at his new mate. "Hm? When?"

"How can I when something like that was done to me?" Ventus asked.

"I don't know, maybe by busying yourself with being my mate," Zackary suggested. "Continuing to become that Dominant you've always wanted to be."

"But," Ventus let out a sigh. "The others laugh at me, didn't you hear? My respect has washed away because you're my Dominant now."

"I don't care," Zackary suddenly said. "Dominate them then! Dominate the world, I want you to!"

Ventus pulled out a smile for his mate.

"But," Zackary continued, letting his hand reach up and caress Ventus' cheek. "I only ask for you to put down your dominant side for me. I only ask for you to submit to me. Can I ask that—as your mate?"

Ventus smiled at his mate and leaned up, pressing his lips against the dark-haired Dominant before reaching up and taking the sides of his robe and sliding it off his shoulders. The moment the fabric was off Ventus' shoulders, Zackary's hands came up and touched his mate's bare chest as he kissed him deep.

Once free of the fabric, Ventus let his arms wrap around his Dominant's neck and pull him close, later his hands would travel down the raven's broad back, pulling at the robe preventing him from touching the hot skin underneath. Zackary felt this and so pulled away, sitting on his knees and taking the tie laced around his waist. A single tug and the robe loosened.

Ventus was quick to sit himself up and take hold of Zackary's robe, looking at him in the eyes for permission. Of course, Zackary only smiled and nodded in approval, letting Ventus slide down his robe from his shoulders and arms. Ventus let out a silent gasp as his eyes took in his mate's bare body. Sure, Ventus had showered with him before and he admitted the Dominant had the body of a god, but now he was before him in nude glory, exclaiming that the body he was given by the gods on high was his and his alone as his mate for life.

Ventus leaned forward and began to nibble on Zackary's neck and then shoulder before he felt a hand rub through his hair and he looked up into Zackary's bright blue eyes that sparkled with more radiance than his eyes ever could. The Dominant smiled again and leaned forward to kiss him deep, a gesture that Ventus had found he quite enjoyed, seeing how as the king passed no kiss onto him when he took him.

Zackary had been his first kiss and Ventus swore he would be his only.

When tongues met, Ventus' body began to heat up as if he were in heat. The heat his skin emitted was not as fervent, but similar in ways that aroused Ventus. He had never willingly submitted himself to anyone before and when he laid himself back, watching as his mate crawled over him, Ventus couldn't help but become more aroused with the thought. He was a Submissive after all, and so submitting to Zackary gave him a pleasure in some strange kind of way.

It was his Dominant's turn to kiss and suck this time. Ventus shivered wherever the Dominant kissed or sucked. He had never received this kind of pleasuring, not even when Zackary took him for the first time, no, that was plain out rutting in Ventus' mind, this, this was heaven.

At first, a great embarrassment arose in Ventus when he let moans slip passed his lips that sounded as if a whore made them, but when he went to cover his lips with his hands, Zackary pushed them away and came back up whispering against his lips.

"Don't do that, Ventus. Those moans let me know if I'm doing a good job or not," Zackary stated before kissing him and returning down his body.

Ventus bit his lip as his mate took his member into his mouth. Ventus knew Zackary wanted to hear him moan, but it still felt awkward and Ventus wasn't too sure if he could get used to—

"Ah! Z-Zackary!" Ventus moaned out, closing his eyes and arching off the bed once he felt Zackary's tongue trace the underside of his cock until he sucked solely on the head before blowing lightly on the tip.

Ventus wasn't going to tell Zackary that he missed his lips around his manhood, nope he wouldn't, but he did moan out the pleasure he was receiving, especially when Zackary went down further and licked at his opening.

"Ah!" Ventus choked out a gasp, bringing his knees up and nearly squishing Zackary's head. "Z-Zackary! Th-That feels, a-ah!"

Now a tongue entered him and he gasped. He had no idea something like this could be done to pleasure someone, but it did and in Ventus' embarrassment he cried out like some bitch in heat.

"S-Stop!" Ventus begged, his face so hot and red. "I—I, AH!"

The moment the tongue left, a finger entered and Ventus swallowed hard as it pressed in deep, quickly followed by two more fingers that outstretched and rubbed his insides. Ventus honestly didn't understand the point of his mate doing this but gasped when something much larger than fingers entered him, slowly.

A groan escaped Ventus' lips when Zackary took Ventus' good leg in his hand and held it out as he entered the Submissive. Ventus stared right into Zackary's eyes through the entire time it took to fully sheathe himself into him. Once done, the raven-haired Dominant halted and let Ventus calm.

Ventus let out light pants before he sighed out.

It didn't hurt that much. Even before, when Zackary just shoved his cock inside him on his clattered room floor, it felt easier. Perhaps it was when the Dominant had pressed his fingers inside him, perhaps. The Dominant was quite large in _that_ area, similar even in size to that of the king's.

But it felt good inside him and Ventus couldn't help but close his eyes and focus on the feel of it inside him. Hot and pulsing as it wrapped itself inside his warmth. A groan escaped the lips of the one above him and Ventus opened his eyes to see his mate's eyes closed tightly, himself biting his own lip.

Ventus patted the Dominant on the cheek, letting him look at him before Ventus nodded.

"Move," Ventus whispered, and with that, Zackary nodded and did as commanded.

This time it was slower, so much slower than the first time Zackary had taken him. Ventus let out long drawn out moans when, with each roll of Zackary's hips, he was fuller and higher to reaching that peak. Ventus arched off the bed and came against their stomachs, in his orgasm he moaned out his mate's name and still, Zackary moved inside him.

Ventus' arousal had not vanished and so he eagerly spread his legs wider as his Dominant continued thrusting into him with such a firm and yet gentle motion that drove him crazy. Ventus' hands grasped onto his mate's biceps and he sucked against them, those strong arms rippling as they held up the powerful Dominant's body.

"Ah!" Ventus sighed out a moan, especially when Zackary leaned down and began sucking his jaw and neck, setting his elbows against Ventus' shoulders to hold the boy still while his angled his thrusts deeper. "Oh!" Ventus gasped, his eyes opening as his vision spotted once another orgasm washed through him.

Zackary let out a chuckle as he continued his thrusts—apparently his libido was much higher than Ventus'—or Ventus just didn't have any at all. Ventus muttered out grumbles before sucking in a sharp breath as he was once again brought to erection while his mate had yet to orgasm.

And then, it struck Ventus, was he not good enough to make his mate orgasm? Was something wrong? Soon, Ventus began breaking out in a cold sweat at being incapable of pleasing his mate and Zackary took notice of the look on his young Submissive's face.

"That look . . . Ventus . . . what's it . . . for?" Zackary managed to ask with each rolling thrust.

"There's something . . . wrong with me," Ventus gasped out, letting his head fall back onto the pillow below as he arched off the bed once more. "You're not . . . pleased, ah!"

"I am _very_ pleased," Zackary moaned out. "But, ah, I'm used to sex more. You . . . mrhhh, on the other hand . . . are not. So stop . . . your worries. I want to . . . please _you_."

Ventus nodded his head and listened to his mate. Once his fourth orgasm faded from him, Ventus felt the thick member inside him swell and suddenly a hot liquid filled him. He opened his eyes and looked at his mate who had thrown his head back and moaned out his name before looking down at Ventus with a weary smile.

"You see?" he said, his arms shaking as they managed to hold up his body. "You please me well."

Ventus smiled before leaning up and biting down onto Zackary's right shoulder, hard enough to draw blood and then the Dominant did the same, biting into Ventus' left shoulder with sharper teeth. Those marks would prove they had mated to the other and Ventus smiled, bringing his fingers to touch the bite mark and then his mate's bite mark.

"I'm willing to spend an eternity with you, Ventus," Zackary whispered, touching his mate's hand and holding it close to his heart.

"An eternity . . . I like that," Ventus nodded before bringing his mate's face down to his and kissing him closely.

Roxas watched the two slumber closely in the others' embrace and when morning came the two were cleaned and sent to the feast where all their guests attended and greeted them with loud cheers and claps.

"Now they're officially mated!"

Ventus blushed, almost wishing to hide behind his mate but decided against that. Zackary said to dominate the world, didn't he? So he would stand tall and glare back at anyone who dared growl at him.

The feast went well and Roxas had never seen Ventus more happy. Ventus' family wished him a happy union and Aqua had threatened Zackary as usual, but the two just laughed and Aqua knew her little brother was in good hands.

It had gotten even better when Zackary had carried Ventus through the entrance of their brand new home. Ventus' eyes were so wide that Zackary actually fell to the floor laughing in fits. The home was huge, almost like a mansion, but what else could Ventus expect from the son of an Elder?

"You like it?" Zackary asked.

"I love it," Ventus said with a wide smile. "I love it."

And Ventus did. The two had spent night and day by the other's side. Zackary had taken 3 weeks off from the Royal Guard duty for his union and to spend time with his new mate. After those weeks, he was off back to his regular duties, leaving Ventus alone in the house.

Sometimes, Roxas' visions would fade from that of Ventus' to that of Zackary's as he entered the palace, at times passing the king himself who paid no mind to him—as if his interest in Ventus was gone, and it probably was. Zackary, though, did not mind sparing hateful glares at the king when he could, though when caught by Elder Ansem, Zackary was forced to stop.

Roxas had noticed how concerned the Elder was with Zackary and his family. He noticed how his eyes were always watching the king's movements, whether they be threatening or not. When Zackary would return home to his mate, he would tell him about his day and of the king and Elder Ansem.

Ventus would often ask about Zackary's father and if he had silenced his lips about replacing the king. Zackary hadn't known, but he did know that Elder Ansem had pressed his father to silence himself and has pressed him to speak to his Elder sire.

But Zackary didn't want to have to worry about his Dominant and instead, his young mate. The Submissive's belly was rounding nicely and soon, he would be birthing those pups. Zackary had become just as excited as an expecting parent—even though the pups were not his own.

Ventus chuckled as his mate would speak to his belly and caress it, soon, making the boy do the same, and now . . . Ventus was falling in love with his unborn little ones. Zackary was glad. It was what he wanted out of Ventus, a love for his pups, not a resentment. No pup should ever have to feel that from their parents, ever.

Roxas watched as three months passed without incident, Ventus was entering his fifth month of pregnancy and now, anyone could tell that the Submissive was with pup, though, he certainly wasn't letting that get him down.

A small chuckle escaped Roxas' lips as he watched the pupped Submissive climb on top of a shelf and sit there, waiting for a door next to him to open, and when it did, the Submissive pounced, landing on the back of his now mate who nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Whoa! Ventus!" Zackary gasped, turning around only to find the blond was on his back and he wasn't getting off. "I honestly didn't know you could do that when you were pupped."

"I'm full of surprises, right, Zackary?" Ventus chuckled, wrapping his arms around his mate's neck who let out a playful choking noise before the boy jumped off. "I'm fine, really."

"Still, I don't want you hurting yourself or the puppies," Zackary replied. "You've grown attached to them, I can see it the way you caress your belly."

"It's because they're mine," Ventus answered. "And not that fucking king's. Which reminds me, have you seen him around lately?"

"I have," Zackary replied with a nod as he unbuckled his armor and sat it aside before stretching out his arms and flopping on a cushioned chair he had claimed 'his' in their fairly large home. "You know, doing the usual—taunting the Guard, setting a few servants on fire. It's best you stay here out of his sight. Don't know what he'd do if he saw you again."

"I'm sure the bastard's noticed," Ventus muttered, coming towards his mate and taking a seat on his armrest while leaning against Zackary's shoulder.

"Probably has, "Zackary let out a sigh before swinging his head back and up at Ventus with a smile. "Boys or girls?"

"What?"

"You think you're having boys or girls?" Zackary asked again, this time clearing his phrase up and caressing Ventus' protruding belly to get his meaning through his thick-skulled mate.

"I don't know," Ventus said with a shrug. "Maybe both, who can tell?"

"You should," Zackary chided with a elbow jab to his mate's ribs. "Most Submissives are experts in knowing what their pups will be."

"This is my first litter!" Ventus protested. "You can't expect me to know then!"

"Some do," Zackary said with a shrug as he crossed his arms. "Hey . . . do you think, after you've birthed them and all, that you could give me a few pups?"

"How many are we talking about here?" Ventus asked, raising a questioning brow.

"If I say 100?" Zackary looked up at his mate with puppy eyes, making Ventus roll his head and eyes and stand up.

"Really, Zackary?" Ventus chuckled shaking his head.

"Hey, why do you think I got such a large home when we mated to each other?" Zackary asked, leaning forward in his seat and resting his chin on the backs of his folded hands.

"For real this time, how many would you like?" Ventus asked, his face softening towards the thoughtful look on his mate's face.

"23," Zackary answered with a sure nod as he leaned back in his chair once more. "I figured 13 pups that look like you and 10 pups that look like me."

"Uh-huh, and how long has this been planned out, a couple seconds?" Ventus asked, placing his fists on his hips.

"No," Zackary defended. "I thought out my future family pretty early in life."

"Dominants don't usually do that, you know," Ventus chuckled, looking at his mate as if he were an alien.

"What's with that look huh?" Zackary let out a playful growl and snatched his Submissive up when he wandered too close to him, his arms now wrapped securely around him while the blond straddled his lap. "I'm not like most Dominants."

"I can tell," Ventus chuckled, feeling his mate rub his face into his neck and inhale his scent. "Most Dominants wouldn't come near me with me sending off unattractive pregnancy pheromones."

"But I don't mind it," Zackary chuckled with a shrug. "Odd enough."

"I know that," Ventus moaned out, feeling a tongue run over his collarbone and then up the side of his neck. "Or else you wouldn't be doing this."

"How long has it been, Ventus?" Zackary sighed out, his hands traveling down his mate's back and taking a firm grip of his ass.

"Since we last fucked?" Ventus asked a little too cute.

Zackary backed away from the Submissive with a raised brow and laughed before shaking his head.

"What's so funny?" Ventus asked, crossing his arms with a huff.

"When will you learn that it's called 'making love' not 'fucking'?" Zackary questioned with a sigh as he caressed the side of his upset mate's face. "Fucking is what you do with someone you don't care about, making love . . . now that's what you do with someone you care deeply for."

"Hmm, sounds the same to me," Ventus chuckled out playfully, making Zackary gasp and look as if he were hurt.

"You don't care for me, Ventus?" Zackary placed a hand over his heart dramatically and slumped against the chair he sat in as if one dead. "You've killed me!"

"Heh, like you're that easy to kill," Ventus chuckled, watching with a wide grin as the raven-haired Dominant opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around him tighter. Ventus laughed while he bent his head and kissed his mate full on the lips, his mate too accepting of the affection.

"You know you make the perfect mate?" Zackary sighed out, leaning his head against his mate's chest and listening to the beat of his heart.

"No I don't," Ventus replied, caressing his Dominant's scalp. "You do."

"I want you to give me a pup that looks just like you, Ventus," Zackary sighed out with a dreamy smile.

"After I give you a little boy that looks like you," Ventus swore as he wrapped his arms around his mate's head. "The world needs more Dominants like you."

Roxas couldn't agree with Ventus more. The boy's new mate was a very caring, strong, and handsome Dominant that reminded Roxas so much of Terra and even Riku. Axel—well he had yet to get _that_ caring, but Roxas knew that in time they too might turn out like the couple he was watching.

Roxas was very glad that Ventus found some light in that dark time in his life.

"You still never answered my question," Zackary brought up, eyeing Ventus playfully.

"What question?" Ventus asked.

"How long, huh?" Zackary continued to push.

"Last night," Ventus answered, swinging his arms around his mate's neck and planting his bottom on the Dominant's hips, making sure to innocently grind into him.

"Damn, that long ago?" Zackary chuckled out playfully as he hooked his thumbs in Ventus' pant waistband.

"My ass is still sore, you know," Ventus stated, turning up his nose and chin.

"Really?" Zackary questioned, narrowing his eyes. "Well you were pouncing from the shelves earlier, so you must have healed."

Ventus let out a laugh, playfully slapping Zackary on the shoulder before bending his head and kissing him full on the lips, letting the Dominant into his mouth to taste him. A moan escaped Zackary from the taste before Ventus himself moaned while feeling the Dominant slide down his pants, down to his knees. Ventus got back at him by bring his hands down to his mate's own trousers, unfastening the ties before sliding his hands in and taking hold of his cock.

"Ah, easy with the squeezing, Ventus," Zackary warned, shaking his head and then leaning it back against his chair while Ventus leaned in and planted quick kisses down his jaw and neck, creating a delightful purring sound from the Dominant.

It wasn't long before Ventus lightened up his squeezing and exposed the member before taking his mate by surprise and sitting on it. Zackary let out a moaning cry before looking at Ventus who bore the most uncomfortable expression on his face.

"D-Damn it, Ventus. You-You should let me prepare you first!"

The scolding did nothing as Ventus raised himself and then fell back down on the member. Ever since they had been mated some three months ago, Ventus and Zackary had been going at it like Ventus was in heat. Zackary had introduced love making into Ventus' life and now the Submissive wanted all his Dominant mate could give him. So they experimented around, Zackary making sure everything they tried was comfortable to his mate and surprisingly, Ventus was willing to try anything Zackary was, but once the pups inside Ventus began to grow and swell his belly, Ventus no longer found himself able to lie on his back because of harder breathing and so he took to either riding his mate or the traditional form: hands and knees.

Riding him was probably the easiest way for Ventus, but even so, Zackary's thrusts were never as hard as he wanted, nor as deep as he knew he could get. But it did satisfy the both of them, especially Zackary who was now resting his head against the headrest, a sighing smile on his lips.

"Ventus, Ventus!" Zackary cried out, opening his eyes to the blond on top of him, his nails digging into his shoulders. "You're damn sexy when you take the lead!"

"So I've been told," came Ventus' short reply as he shivered and slammed his hips back down onto Zackary's.

Zackary was the first to orgasm, Ventus following close behind. Now, Zackary was usually the one to ride out his orgasm and Ventus always let him, but not today. Just as soon as Zackary released his seed, his Submissive pulled off of him and darted off.

"Hey!" Zackary groaned out, placing his hand over his bare cock that suddenly felt like shriveling up in the cool air. He watched his mate dart up the stairs, laughing at him. Zackary let out a sigh, sat there until his body relaxed before he placed his flaccid manhood back in the confines of his trousers. "If that's the way you want to be, fine," Zackary muttered, standing up on numb legs before jumping up the stairs, two steps at a time before he came towards the master bedroom.

When he opened the door Zackary's eyes clouded over in a dark blue. His lips curled back and he snarled out a growl. It echoed throughout the room, making the Submissive laying on the bed in a most compromising position shiver.

Ventus turned his head back to his mate; his playful smile gone as he lowered himself into submission. Something he would _only_ do for that of his mate and no one else—not even the king.

His mate, fully erect once more, marched up to the bed they shared and grasped his hips tightly. Ventus was already waiting for him, legs spread wide out, his opening pulsing and wet, dripping for him. Ventus felt himself jerk backward a little as his mate pulled him back onto his cock, a cock that so easily slid in now that the two were so accommodated to the other. But instead of covering the Submissive and taking him in traditional style, Zackary sat on his knees and brought Ventus' hips down with him, making sure the Submissive's legs stayed wide apart and his arms locked.

Ventus let out a cry of pleasure, such cries were only heard when his mate would angle his hips the right way and enter him at certain angles. Ventus knew that Zackary gave the most pleasure to him that he had ever felt and the only thing he could do for him was spread his legs and swallow him whole.

"AH! AH!" Ventus cried out, his cries so high that he almost sounded in pain and distress, but he was far from those two feelings. Right now, he was caught up in a lusty heaven and he would not be parted from it so easily.

A virgin Ventus may have been when the king took him, but now that Zackary had given him a taste of pleasurable sex, Ventus couldn't get enough of it and more than once a day he and his mate would fu—make love. Zackary was surprised with him, Ventus was surprised with himself, but it was the way he was.

It literally was almost like he was in heat, but with that thought in mind, Ventus wondered how he'd act when Zackary took him in his heat. Sure it wouldn't be coming until the beginning of the year, but still.

"Gods, Zackary!" Ventus cried out, swearing the pups inside him could see Zack's manhood, what with how deep and quick he was penetrating.

Another dominating growl escaped passed Zackary's lips and this time he leaned over Ventus and bit him right on that purple mark on his left shoulder, the mark he had given him when they had mated to the other. Zackary bit down so hard Ventus was bleeding, though Ventus didn't feel too much pain since Zackary bit there often and the nerves were quite likely severed from the skin.

"Zackary!" Ventus cried out as his sight when white and he orgasmed powerfully, spilling out all over the sheets and sucking in his mate's cock so tightly that it swelled and then let out its own orgasm.

"Ventus!" Zackary cried out against Ventus' shoulder he was currently biting into until he pulled back and out of him before falling onto his back so not to collapse on his mate who was full with pup.

Ventus gasped out and laid next to his mate on his side, staring at his panting form before smiling. Zackary smiled back at him just as wide before rubbing his head.

"Ready for another round?" Ventus asked, making Zackary close his eyes with a shiver before opening his sapphires and smirking down at his mate. "Hell yes!"

Before the two could even lean against the other for a kiss, the bell rang, and it kept ringing.

"Hhh, damnit," Zackary groaned out, rolling back onto his back. "What now?"

"Who do you think it is?" Ventus asked, propping himself up on an elbow.

"Who cares," Zackary waved it off.

"It could be important, Zackary," Ventus scolded.

"Alright, alright," Zackary groaned, pulling himself to a sitting postion before standing up and fixing his clothing and walking out of the room and down the stairs to get the door.

Ventus laid on the bed with the door open so he could hear who it was. He knew Zackary wouldn't let whoever it was inside with him upstairs as nude as the day he was birthed, so he just smiled to himself and laid there with his arms and legs outstretched before he was forced to turn on his side because of the pups inside him.

"Quit moving around," Ventus muttered, caressing his belly. "You're tickling me."

Suddenly a voice carried throughout the large home and Ventus recognized it.

"Commander Basch?" Ventus quickly sat up; looking around for his pile of clothing he had placed in the room earlier. He quickly found a shirt and pants, putting them on and running out of their room towards the stairs where he found Zackary looking horrified at the commander.

"Zackary?" Ventus questioned. "Is everything alright?"

The blond commander turned to the voice of Ventus and took one look at him before looking at his protruding belly that was peeping out under his too small white cotton shirt. He let out a sigh and shook his head, looking back towards Zackary apologetically.

"Zackary?" Ventus asked once more and this time Zackary turned towards him, the look in his eyes was that of hopeless desperation.


	47. Out Of Vision And Into Reality

**Daughter Of The Revolution: Sorry, this is the last chapter for a little while. It's short, I know, and it doesn't end so swell, but I'll write the next chapters soon. So leave awesome reviews to encourage my butt to sit at my com and type ;) Luv you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Roxas let out a gasp as the two left their home, following Basch close on heels. He covered his mouth with his hand as he watched Zackary run up to the front courtyard of the palace where he had seen the last sight of his sire being burned alive.<p>

"Father!" Zackary cried out, rushing to his side as the Elder fell in flames, his body now motionless.

Ventus froze next to Basch, watching in horror as his father-in-law turned into ash in Zackary's very arms. Zackary's mother was standing beside his sire as this happened and she cried out, screaming his name as tears fell from her eyes.

"Hm, looks like the entire family's here then."

Ventus turned his eyes just in time to take in the sight of their king, hand outstretched before he snapped his fingers and then Zackary's mother burst into flames. The fires licked at her hair first, dissolving it into nothing before she fell face-first into the floor with a 'thump!'. And then there was a cry, that of Zackary as he rushed towards his mother, trying in desperation to put out the undying flames, but all that happened was his own skin being burned and he was forced to back away as his mother, whom bore him into this world, faded away to ash—just like his sire.

"What the hell had they done to you? !" Zackary then turned towards the king, tears in his eyes and teeth bared as his body shook from having to kneel before the murderer of his parents. "WHAT? !"

"They wished me gone, simple as that," The king spoke, his emerald eyes moving uncaringly throughout the crowd who witnessed this sudden happening.

"They said NO such thing to you or anyone!" Zackary bit back.

"Maybe they did, you'll never know," the king replied with a wave of his hand. "You've probably said the same treacherous things since you are their pup. So now you shall perish with them."

"NO!"

"Ventus!" Zackary gasped, bidding his young mate to not stand in the way of him and the king like that, not when the king was ready to kill him.

"So that's where you've been hiding, Submissive," the king chuckled, taking in the sight of the blond before taking note of his belly. "Mated yourself to a traitor, eh? Baring traitor pups?"

Ventus let out a growl, standing his ground, though Zackary quite vocally forbid it.

"Stand back, Ventus!" Zackary growled in dominance, making the boy's skin shiver, but he did not move like told. "He'll kill you!"

"You know me too well, Commander Zackary," King Lea chuckled, raising his fingers and looking right at Ventus. "In truth, you were a nice fuck, Ventus. Shame."

Roxas saw everything. The spark emitted from the snap of the king's fingers, the echo of the fingers meeting the other and then, the flames erupting, eating flesh and charring hair.

Ventus let out a grunt as his side hit the marble courtyard hard. His mind was only in a daze for half a second before his eyes widened and he watched in horror as before him his mate stood where he once had, taking in the flame and letting it eat him instead.

"ZACKARY! ! !" Ventus cried out, and he wasn't the only one. His fellow teammates standing around cried out to their commander and then there was Commander Basch who had jumped forward in surprise that Zackary would—and then he heard Tidus—and his sister—and . . . "ZACKARY!"

Ventus ran towards his mate as he fell to the ground. Ventus couldn't get too close to him because of the flame, but he didn't care. Jumping at him, Ventus wrapped his arms around his mate and it was as if his very tears stopped the flames entirely, but still . . .

By then it was too late.

Zackary looked up at his mate with dull blue eyes and tried his best to smile, but his skin—and his hair—and . . .

"I . . . I love you . . . Ventus," Zackary whispered, his voice barely heard as he raised his hand to let the tips of his charred fingers touch Ventus' wet cheeks. "Don't . . . forget."

"Z-Zackary!" Ventus choked out, watching as the Dominant's body stilled and his eyes shut, not to open again. "Zackary! ZACKARY!"

Ventus buried his face into his mate's neck and wept bitterly, more so than the day he was raped. More so.

"He was next anyways," the words of the king spoke; Ventus didn't even look at him as his eyes looked at the fallen form of his mate. "Now for his whorish mate."

Ventus closed his eyes and grit his teeth, trying his best to keep in his wails, but they were slipping passed him so easily. Ventus then turned his eyes toward the king and with such angry glares he shook his head.

"Go ahead!" Ventus cried out, daring the king to light him on fire already. "Fucking do it!"

"Want to join him in the afterlife that badly, I see," King Lea chuckled, a crazed grin spreading across his face.

"Do it! But do it and know you kill your only heir!" Ventus spat, snarling at the king with such a feral look that it was traitorous.

The crowd erupted in gasps and murmurs and Aqua stepped forward, wishing to go to her brother in defense, but knowing if she did she too would be killed.

"Ventus, don't," she whispered, covering her mouth as she watched her brother stand up before the king, his fists clenched in anger and shaking violently.

"Do it!" Ventus cried out again. "Kill me! Kill the child you left me with after you raped me! Do it and set me free!"

The king was taken back by the statement and now, curious eyes were on him. Everyone knew that in the heat season a different heated virgin Submissive was laid in the king's bed every day and that he did not grant the privilege of releasing his seed inside them. What Ventus proclaimed was curious and yet so scandalous that the king's rage was evoked.

"Vile Submissive!" the King spat, shaking his head and narrowing his eyes. "Only a whore like you would lie about carrying royalty! Go ahead, perish with your mate and your bastard pups!"

With a snap of his fingers the fires erupted and Ventus saw flames, but they did not produce the desirable burn that he wanted to feel and because of that he fell to his knees with a gasp, eyes wide like the thousands gathered round as the Elder, Ansem, stood behind the king, his arm thrust right through his chest and in his white-gloved fist he held something very precious to the king.

King Lea numbly looked down and gasped. In an array of small sparkles of light, the hand clenching his heart crushed the organ and it vanished from existence. Then, the king turned to his most trusted Elder—an Elder he never thought would betray him.

"A-Ansem? !" The king gasped.

"Forgive me, my king," he whispered and then pulled his arm out of the king, letting the redheaded Dominant fall to the ground, motionless.

"Y-You've killed him!" Basch cried out in outrage. "He was King Axel's last descendent!"

"Ventus carries a single pup within his womb," Elder Ansem spoke up, closing his eyes in pain as he placed a hand over his heart. "A Dominant son who is indeed King Lea's sired pup."

"Ventus?" Basch turned back towards Ventus who had placed both hands over his face and wept bitterly, not caring for any eyes spying at him. "So what he said . . . was true."

"It was," Elder Ansem nodded before glancing down at the king who still did not move. "But killed the king I did not, for I cannot, but with magic forbidden to use I placed a curse upon him and upon his heirs. Void of a heart will they be until they can feel a beat without having one. Until then, this empire will fall."

"Fall? !" Aqua gasped. "But this empire has united our people and has stood for thousands of years!"

"Our descendents will return to the way we once were," Elder Ansem stated solemnly. "It is about time we start from the beginning, waiting for a rebirth, for a kingdom ruled by the hearts of the people and it will come when our king will feel those hearts beating as his own."

Roxas then beheld as the sky turned black and a great quake shook the capital—shook the world. The high towers crumbled and the people everywhere panicked and fled back into the forests—the places, which Roxas recognized as the Sections. The Submissives banded together and fled across the river, while the Dominants remained by its bed and did not cross.

The world reverted back so quickly and now, barely anyone remained in the crumbled cities around, especially in the capitol. Roxas looked to see that Ventus still remained, along with Elder Ansem and Ventus' sister, Aqua, who was now by his side holding him close and shielding him from any debris that fell from the high towers.

Once the quakes, which were said to have lasted a week, if Roxas remembered correctly, ceased, the weary beings looked around. Aqua looked at her brother who was unconscious in her arms and then towards the man who once bore the title Elder—not that it mattered right now with no order in motion.

"Why?" Aqua asked, her voice weary and ragged. "Why do this?"

"For the people," the Elder said. "My mate, she is full with pup, a Dominant, and a male. He'll be our first—and last."

"You can . . . see into the days not yet come?" Aqua asked.

"I can," Ansem replied with a nod. "She will die bearing him. The city falling has injured her greatly"

"And Ventus?" Aqua asked, her arms tightened around her brother protectively.

"You will leave him here, in the city," Ansem said, but Aqua shook her head.

"No, I can't, he needs me!" She protested.

"You will leave him, you must," Ansem said. "He will remain by our once king's side until he passes away from a good age."

"Then, he'll live?" Aqua asked, looking down at her little brother who had wanted the world and whom she had wished received it.

"He will, along with our king," Ansem said, looking down at Lea who groaned and rolled onto his side.

"Then, why can't I stay?" Aqua asked in sadness. "The rest of my family is scattered and I don't know where they are."

"You have to leave," Ansem bade. "Start a family of your own and you will share a descendent that looks quite similar to your dear brother whom you hold in your arms."

"Ventus," Aqua cried as she hugged him close and then nodded, laying his body down and then standing. She didn't want to leave her brother, but Ansem was a very wise man and so she knew his visions would come to pass eventually. She just prayed their people would find a paradise full of hearts. "Goodbye."

And then she left.

Ansem had stayed with Ventus who slumbered for the last two weeks of his pregnancy, even when his mate had given birth and died from it, the Elder stayed by the boy's side and then—when time came, Ventus awoke and birthed a heartless Dominant son with fiery red hair and bright aquamarine eyes. Ansem was the first to hold him, watching the child wake from death and then cry. When he looked at him, he saw the king, the king who had woken himself, moving like one dead and emotionless.

"My . . . heart," the king whispered, placing his hand over his chest that felt as if it was so hallow—and it was.

"It will return to you—one day . . . one day," Ansem said, looking at the babe one more time before watching as Ventus opened his eyes and then looked at his child for the first time.

And then . . .

Ventus held out his arms to hold his son.

* * *

><p>Roxas' eyes fluttered open and he groaned. He felt as if he had laid his body at the wrong angle and now his muscles protested in movement, but Roxas had no choice. He sat himself up and shook his head. Blinking a few times he made sure to take in where he was.<p>

He was back in the courtyard and it was dark and . . . just how long had he slumbered? Those visions shown to him seemed to have taken years to see and now, it seemed as if he had only been asleep for a minute.

There came a groan from next to him and Roxas took up his Keyblade and stood to his feet. His eyes widened when a vision of King Lea stared at him, before long he shook his head and gasped.

"Lea?" Roxas meant to whisper the name of his mate, but it just came out that way.

"V-Ventus?" It seemed that Axel may have dreamt the same, but Roxas didn't know.

The two shared a brief understanding for the other's lineage if those visions were indeed of the past. But that understanding turned into a shade of crimson once Roxas choked out a glob of blood, his body jerking forward. He looked down and his eyes widened at the sight of a differently designed Keyblade sticking out of his chest.

"Roxas!" Axel cried out, watching in horror as Roxas fell to his knees, behind his form Xehanort arose with a dark Keyblade in hand and a grin on his face as Roxas' face then hit the ground. "Roxas!"

Axel didn't care in attacking the old Elder, but he just pushed him aside and fell to his knees to take up his mate, his Submissive who choked out hard breaths and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Calm down, everything's going to be alright," Axel whispered, tears falling down his eyes as he caressed Roxas' too pale face. The poor Submissive was shaking, his body trying to take in air when all it took in was its own blood. "Don't try to speak, please."

"A-Axel!" Roxas gasped, his fingers tightening on Axel's shirt as he spit out more blood and shook, his body feeling numb and cold. "Did you see, Axel? Did . . . you?"

"I did," Axel nodded. "But there will never be Kingdom Hearts . . . not without you."

"A-Axel," Roxas gasped, his voice dying as the light in his eyes flickered until it faded from the sight of Axel.

Axel gasped, shaking his head, his lips quivering as he held Roxas closer. The boy was so cold now, when before, as he laid next to him, he had been so warm and so full of life. Axel rocked back and forth on his knees and choked on his sobs that just wouldn't come out, it was too hard.

"Roxas . . ." Axel's lips trembled his love's name.

_Ba-dump_

"Roxas . . ." Axel's brows crashed together and the tears in his eyes broke the invisible dam holding them back, and they poured down his face and onto Roxas' blood smeared cheeks.

_Ba-dump_

"Roxas . . ." Axel ran his fingers delicately through Roxas' hair, leaning down to let his forehead touch Roxas'.

_Ba-dump_

A choking sob escaped Axel, followed by another and then another as the redheaded Dominant inhaled a deep breath and released a horrible wail that echoed throughout the city.

"ROXAS! ! !"

A spark and now the whole city lit with a bright light, as if some magical seal had been snapped and now, the city was shaking again, but no buildings fell, no, the dust shifted underfoot and soon a stone formed from the dust and then rose in air to return to the place it had been thousands of years ago.

In reverse was the city returning and it was a marvelous sight to see. Xehanort outstretched his hands and shouted out his victory. But he heard Axel's pained cry over the shaking city and as he turned to King Lea's descendent, Xehanort smiled triumphantly as he watched the redhead clench his chest, dropping Roxas' still form and crying out in pain.

"Your heart has returned to you, descendent of the king," Xehanhort said as he watched the Dominant fall over, writhing in pain from his chest.

"And with it . . . Kingdom Hearts."


	48. Grab Your Keyblade And Fight

**Daughter Of The Revolution: Hey! I'm back. Not that long since I last updated, huh? Well I speeded things up a bit for this day . . . happy AkuRoku Day! :D Just for you guys, enjoy! Oh, I've got two other chapters written down as well. You know the drill; If I get tons of hits or reviews I'll update in lightning speed ;D**

* * *

><p>Zexion let out a cry as he fell against the tunnel's wall, sliding down as the structure trembled and rumbled. Demyx was quick to come by his side, helping him back to his feet though now they both struggled to stay standing in the shaking cavern.<p>

Sora looked back at the two and gasped.

"What's happening? !" Demyx asked, his eyes wide with panic and worry.

"Do you expect any of us to know the fucking answer? !" Zexion shot back, but he was too unstable in his footing to even try to hit the blond for his lack of common sense.

"We need to get out of this tunnel!" Sora said, motioning towards the other two to follow him. "Hurry!"

"Shit! The tunnel is breaking apart!" Demyx gasped as they broke out into a faster run than before, trying their best not to trip over the rocks collapsing all around them as the mountain itself fell. "The whole mountain's coming down! Why the hell are we running deeper into it? !"

"Just shut up and focus on getting out of this tunnel!" Sora shouted to the two behind him and soon, there came a light, of some sort and Sora was quick to skid to a halt—though, the two behind him were not. "AH!" Sora cried out as Zexion and Demyx hit his back full force and they all tumbled down a steep hill, falling with the rocks spewing out of the collapsing passage.

Once they hit the bottom, Sora was quick to his feet when he noticed the dirt floor beneath him shifting so unreal into a paved road of finely cut stone. Demyx and Zexion were quick to their feet as well when they took noticed of this.

"What is this? !" Zexion asked, as he turned, looking around them before beholding one of the greatest sights he's ever seen. "It can't be!"

"My god!" Demyx gasped, all three of them freezing at the sight before them. "We're not . . . dreaming this, are we?"

"This isn't a dream," Sora whispered, shaking his head and even pinching his arm. "Ow! Nope, not a dream."

"But . . . how is this even possible? !" Zexion turned towards the others with wide eyes. "This is the old capitol of our ancestors, I know it! But it's thousands upon thousands of years old—the very dust is returning to brick. How? !"

"Magic," Sora whispered. "It's got to be!"

"But whose?" Demyx asked.

"I don't know," Sora said, shaking his head. "I don't know, but . . . I can't stand here and do nothing!"

Without warning Sora darted off, down a newly forming street that seemed to stretch right towards the center of the city. He heard the cries of warning from the other two, but he couldn't find it in himself to stop even for a second. He had to get to his mate and help the others. He wasn't lying when he said he didn't know whose magic this was, but he did know that Terra's sire, Xehanort, knew magic, a dark evil thing it was—but this magic seemed different. Sora couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that this was far more powerful and pure and raw. He doubted it was that crazed Dominant.

"Sora, wait!" Demyx and Zexion called out, coming out of nowhere and running next to him. "Where are you even going? !"

"I don't know," Sora said with a chuckle. "But I have a feeling that whatever is happening is coming from the center of the city. We've got to get there fast!"

"How?" Zexion asked. "This city is vast! It'll take hours just to—"

"We've just got to try!" Sora said, shaking his head. He too, knew it would take far too long to get to the center of the city, it was vast and there was no way they'd be able to get there in the amount of time needed.

"Sora, look out!" Demyx cried out, leaping at the brunette and pushing him over.

"Ah! What was that for, Demyx?" Sora asked with a groan, but his eyes widened as he watched a newly formed building shift past them, on the path he had been running. Looking to his left and right, Sora noticed that all of the buildings were doing that.

They were straightening from the sides they had been laying on and once upright, they would suddenly shoot forward, seemingly back into the location that had once been built for.

"I've got an idea, stand up, hurry!" Sora said, motioning for the other two to follow him. They did and soon they found themselves climbing onto a decently tall building and standing on the roof of it.

"Why are we up here?" Zexion asked.

"To hitch a ride," Sora said with a nod, his blue eyes scanning the buildings around and looking right at one that was beginning to move.

"We're going to jump on that? !" Demyx asked.

"What better way to get towards the center faster?" Sora said with a nod.

"You're insane," Zexion muttered with a sigh and shake of his head as he crossed his arms.

"I know, but you're still jumping with me," Sora said with a wide grin and then took both their hands and jumped.

They landed and rolled and got up on hands and knees, hanging on with their claws as the structure beneath them shot forward in the blink of an eye and then shifted into a lot where it moved no more.

"We're closer, yes, but still not close enough!" Zexion spoke out.

"Time to jump again!" Sora said with a nod, rubbing his hands together as he once again leapt forward onto another building moving forward, closer towards the center of the city, this time, Demyx and Zexion didn't need to be pulled along with him, they jumped themselves.

* * *

><p>Eraqus caught the sounds of his eldest son's mates gasping and when he turned to them he looked to see that all three had jumped to their feet, clutching at the smaller of their pups while the older ones clung to their legs in fear.<p>

The whole side of Elder's Mountain was collapsing, the tunnel, the only entrance into the ancient city had caved in. Eraqus knew for sure of that as he watched the rocks give way and now the side was nowhere.

"The mountain," Elder Angeal came up by Eraqus' side, holding onto his own pup closely. "It's coming down."

They had all left the mountain after Sora and the others went into the tunnels. Now, it was a good thing that they had seeing how it shook and trembled and now, it was collapsing. Large boulders were rolling down its side, crashing into trees and dirt. The sight was so strange that it was almost thought of as a dream. This mountain had been raised when their Empire fell and it had swallowed their capitol, keeping it safe and letting few see it.

It had stood for thousands of years and now, now it was falling.

"Kingdom Hearts is here," Eraqus gasped, his eyes widening along with the other Elder's.

"Mmm, Lea." Eraqus and Angeal looked down at the Elder's little blond pup who was clinging closely to his sire, but his blue eyes were looking at the shaking mountain, his lips out in a pout and eyes wet. "Lea." The little boy then buried his face into his father's wide chest. Angeal patted his son's back before turning hard eyes onto the mountain.

"Xehanort better not have hurt Lea for this," Angeal swore, shaking his head and clenching his fist.

Eraqus said nothing. He knew that Xehanort did something, something to awaken the king's heart. Whatever it was, it wasn't good because Eraqus knew that to do so the descendent had to have an onslaught of feelings rush in on him at once and to do so took a feat. A way Eraqus knew that Xehanort would try was killing a loved one, which is why he struck Elder Zack down before Lea's own eyes—but the boy was so young that he had yet to feel many a feeling he would in his later years and so that left . . .

"Axel."

* * *

><p>The pain was unbearable. Not because it was physical, no, that faded, but the pain of all the feelings that rushed through him like a hurricane. Axel had felt before, he was familiar with feelings, but none like these. Each one was so pure and raw that it shook his entire being.<p>

Love.

Sadness.

Anger.

It was all washing over him in waves so intense that he couldn't stop . . . crying. This organ that he and his ancestors had been born without for generations was killing his very soul. Why did Axel need a heart when all it was going to do was lay broken within his chest?

A broken heart was of no value and yet, the very first moment a heart was returned to the heir of King Lea, it breaks.

"A heart, all to yourself, how does it feel, Axel?" Xehanort walked closer to the redheaded Dominant rolling on the floor below that was still a glow with the marbled courtyard slowly repairing itself. "It's a shame really, that I had to resort to this." Xehanort's gold eyes turned towards the body of a once lively Submissive, a Submissive that Axel had taken to mate. "I had originally planned on using your firstborn, Lea, for this. That is why I had struck the young Elder raising him down, but the boy was, as I came to learn, was far too young to feel so strong of feelings. You, on the other hand, were perfect. It would have been a tad bit different if you had not taken a mate, I assure."

Axel couldn't say anything though. There was a bitter salty taste coating his teeth and wetting his tongue. The taste of his own tears was that of a horrid taste and he hated it as he looked up at the Dominant Elder who struck down his mate, the love of his life and the bearer of his three pups.

"So, imagine how pleased I was when my eldest pup returns to me and tells me of a Submissive he took from a Dominant—a Submissive that just so happened to have been your mate. I knew about your family for a long time, Axel. I even knew about that bastard that Elder Zack had found," Xehanort continued, a frown shown slightly on his lips, but that pleased smirk was always there to over shine it. "When you officially declared Roxas as your mate by marking him and then by fighting to get him back from my son, that is when I knew it was time for me to capture Kingdom Hearts."

Axel closed his eyes, trying to blink away the never-ending tears. He then turned towards where Roxas lay. The boy's eyes were still open, his once vibrant ocean eyes were now a faded and clouded blue, his lips were even turning a blue color and Axel couldn't bear to look at him, but he did reach out to touch him with his left hand, that arm wasn't injured and easier to move, but still—his fingers did not touch the Submissive's face because the Elder above had sunk his claws into his neck and thrust Axel's face into the marble floor beneath him.

"Now," Xehanort spoke, pressing his weight hard against the lengthy Dominant under him. "I think it's about time you transfer reign. I have waited long enough."

"Why?" Axel's voice was barely audible, but Xehanort heard it. "Why would you do this? !" Axel then turned hard green eyes upon the Elder and growled at him even though the tears running down his cheeks made the Dominant open his lips with chuckles. "I saw what you wanted me to see! I beheld the life of my ancestor until the day he lost his heart. I saw what your ancestor did, but why? Why, when your ancestor did all this for the good of our race? !"

"Simple," Xehanort answered as he raised his free hand and clenched it into a strong fist. "My ancestor was a fool. He did not want anyone else to learn the magic as he had, but his son had and he passed that onto his son and so forth and so forth until my sire taught it to me as I will teach it to Terra. It is that magic that has allowed me to see into the life of my ancestor, Ansem. That is how it works, the magic only allows you to behold your ancestors' lives, nothing more, but I beheld his foolishness as he declined the right to rule when all the Elders offered him their support, all of them! If he would have taken it then the Empire would still thrive under my family's rule and I would reign, but now I have to do this the hard way thanks to him. I'm just righting his wrong—like he had wanted you to do to your family lineage."

Axel shook his head. How could Xehanort think like that? Even though it was briefly and only when King Lea had been around him, Axel had seen Elder Ansem and he knew he did what he had to do to the king. He did not kill him just like he said he wouldn't, but he made sure that whoever recovered their family's heart would redeem their blood through righteousness. He knew that even someone as wicked as King Lea could sire pups that would outweigh his evil actions with good.

It is what Elder Ansem had wanted and Axel understood this after seeing into King Lea's life. Axel knew he had screwed up more times than he could count in his life and he had made so many mistakes that he should really be put to death for, but Roxas . . . Roxas was the best thing that could have ever happened to him and choosing him as his mate was the first good thing he had done in his years alive. With Roxas he was going to start over, he was going to change his ways and become a new man, a new Dominant with the blond's help.

He wanted to raise his boys and make sure they didn't make the same mistakes as their sire. He actually wanted to see them grow, he wanted to be there for them in their times of need, unlike his own sire. He wanted to have more pups with Roxas, and he wanted to grow old with him and he wanted to have so many grandpups that the two of them together couldn't count them all.

Axel wanted all this, but now . . . he didn't want any of it. Not without Roxas.

"Roxas," Axel whimpered out, his eyes turning back to his unmoving body, but the moment he muttered his name the Dominant above him laughed out mockingly.

"You'll get over him in time," Xehanort said. "In fact, you should be thanking him as much as I am. Without his sacrifice of life you wouldn't have your heart back—as I say this, I believe your own heir has received his heart. He's probably curled up on the floor somewhere just like you, surprised by the feel of an unfamiliar organ beating within his chest. I do hope he doesn't irritate Vanitas as much as you do I, the boy has a very short temper and he might kill him, not that it matters to me. The pup's usefulness is gone."

"Bastard!" Axel growled out and swung around, despite the claws digging into his neck, and tried to attack the Elder, but Xehanort had anticipated this and this time sunk his claws into Axel's throat and pushed him onto his back. Axel gasped out for better breathing, but it wasn't coming to him any time soon.

"My ancestor may have had concern for your lineage, but I do not," Xehanort warned. "I will kill you and your remaining pups after I finish my task here, but first . . ."

Axel gagged out a choke as Xehanort pulled his claws almost out, but no, he let them stay in his throat, clinging onto his vocals and pulling just enough to make the Dominant push his own body forwards so no damage was done. Now, Xehanort was leading the redheaded Dominant into the palace like some dog on a bloody leash.

"You're going to hand over your throne to me," Xehanort said, keeping his eyes on the Dominant who only gagged out chokes.

* * *

><p>Lea lay there, underneath the bed he had found when running into the numerous rooms of the palace he darted into to try and hide from the ones pursuing him. He hadn't meant to stay there for long, but the building around him suddenly began moving and shifting into brighter colors, as if rebuilding its damaged self. And then, something else, his chest had began to hurt and all he could do was curl in on himself and . . . cry.<p>

Lea continually rubbed his eyes because he couldn't see. All he wanted to do was get out of this place he had been taken to and return back to his daddy and papa. Last he had known was that his daddy had been hurt, so bad that he fell to the floor. That thought alone hurt Lea so bad that he was paralyzed with these feelings that he had felt before and some that he hadn't and they were just washing over him and trying to drown him so much that he couldn't move.

"Hhh, where is that little brat?"

Lea froze, his eyes widening when a new feeling washed over him—fear. He didn't like the feel of it and wished more than anything that it would go away so his legs could move and he could get out of the belly of the mountain. He wanted to see his parents and his little brother. But this Dominant wouldn't let him get there.

"I know I saw him run into this room."

Lea let out a little gasp once he saw the Dominant's shoes come into view. His hands were quick to cover his lips so no more sound escaped but he couldn't stop from shaking. He didn't like this Dominant, or his sire and brother, he didn't like them at all.

"Well, I guess he's not in here . . ."

Lea watched the Dominant turn on his heels and leave. Good, when the Dominant left, Lea planned on scurrying out from under the bed and making a run from it through the other rooms, and that is exactly what he did. Despite the heavy feeling in his chest, Lea forced his limbs to move and out from under the bed he came.

"Thought you where there."

Lea gasped, looking up to see the dark-haired Dominant sitting on the bed with a chuckle coming out of his lips. His gold eyes looked at him closely before Lea squeaked and ran for it.

"No you don't!" Vanitas shouted as he shot forward and grabbed at the pup.

"Ah!" Lea cried out as the mean Dominant caught him by the back of his vest, but Lea wouldn't have any of that. He wiggled out of the extra clothing and ran.

"Damn it!" Vanitas groaned with a roll of his eyes and slump of his shoulders before he began chasing the pup around the room again, both too caught up in their run to even care for the changes the room was receiving like the rest of the city. "Get back here before I kill you, brat!"

Vantias had caught up to the fast pup in no time, cornering him against a wide and long dresser. Vantias chuckled, knowing the pup was trapped but sighed out a groan when the pup began climbing the dresser and running across it, knocking over crystal vases and other objects in his run.

"This is ridiculous," Vantias muttered out as he ran after the pup again, knowing that the dumb redheaded squirt was going to run into too many objects and trip and, sure enough, he did. "Stop making this harder than it is."

Vantias took a hold of Lea by the ankle, but just as he had the boy turned on him and swung a large object at him, he was too close to the pup to pull his face away and so something tore into his cheek.

"Ah!" Vanitas gasped, letting go of the pup and jumping back, a hand touching his left cheek to pull back only to find blood. The pup had cut him with something.

Vanitas narrowed his eyes as he watched the pup stumble off the dresser, his arms wrapped tightly around the object that had saved him from the Dominant seeking him. The boy couldn't even hold it right with his trembling thin arms, but he tried and when it slipped down his arms he'd pull it back towards his chest, trying his best to glare down the older Dominant.

"A Keyblade," Vantias muttered before he narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Fine, you wanna play with sharp objects, be my guest."

Lea let out a gasp as his eyes widened upon seeing the older Dominant pull out a Keyblade of his own, this one was much darker and Lea didn't like it. The one he had grabbed had been sitting on a stand on the dresser and it was of brighter colors like orange and yellow and red.

He didn't mean to make the Dominant upset, but he did mean to get him to back away. Though, Lea wasn't sure if he could do it again. Backing away, Lea turned on his heel and ran off down the hall.

"Get back here!" Vanitas cried out, chasing the child down with his blade a waving.

* * *

><p>"Terra! Terra, you have to stop this, please!" Riku begged as his friend saw nothing but black and attacked blindly.<p>

Riku was doing all he could to not hurt Terra, but the Dominant was strong and not hurting him was proving idiotic since they had no way in bringing him down. Xemnas was already being held down by Elder Sephiroth and Elder Genesis, but Terra, he was attacking anything and everything.

"Magic has been forced upon him," Elder Yen Sid spoke up, looking towards Riku who tried blocking his friend's attacks though he was growing weary while Terra seemed to be growing stronger. "It needs to be expelled!"

"How do we do that? !" Riku asked, growling in frustration with all this shit that seemed to be happening to them and all its complication.

"It's a tricky process, actually," Elder Merlin spoke up. "In fact, so tricky that it has to be expelled by the one effected by it."

"But Terra's not in his right mind, nor do I think he'll know how to if he was!" Riku called back.

"Yes, that is a problem," Elder Merlin noted.

"Maybe he does know," Elder Yen Sid spoke up again. "Try and reach him, Riku, even if for just a moment."

"What do you think I've been doing? !" Riku groaned as he dunked a particularly hard swing from the Dominant. "Damn it, Terra! Get a hold of yourself!" Riku had it, he brought his fist back and planted a firm punch into the Dominant's jaw, and down he went.

Dazed for only a moment before black horrid veins appeared all over his skin and forced his limbs forward and out. Terra's body was not his own. Riku knew this and it hurt knowing he couldn't do a thing against this magic that bound his best friend.

"Terra, please, Ven's hurt. He's not moving, and you can't do anything but fight us when we're trying to save the both of you!" Riku said, shaking his head and looking toward Ven, who still wasn't moving.

Then, Riku looked to see Terra's head turn towards Ventus and suddenly his shoulders laxed and he watched as the Dominant turned towards him before once again those black veins appeared and he cried out in pain before forcing his body away and running passed Riku and out of the room.

"Where is he going? !" Elder Yen Sid asked.

Riku said nothing. His body was about ready to turn and run after Terra, but his mind stopped him at the remembrance of Ven. Riku's eyes widened as he ran up to the blond's unmoving body and looked at him.

"Can anyone provide him medical attention? !" Riku turned to the Elders with helpless eyes.

"I can," Elder Merlin said, coming toward the Submissive and kneeling down to check on him. "First, let's get these little ones off of him."

Elder Merlin took up the little Submissive girl and handed her to Riku, who handed her to Elder Yen Sid, standing near. As Elder Merlin took up the still pup in Ventus' arms, he frowned before closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid this one has passed away." Elder Merlin looked on with sad eyes as he handed the male pup to Riku who looked down at the little newborn in his arms and sorrowed over him.

"Dead?" Riku whispered, feeling the cold body in his arms made his heart clench inside his chest. "Oh, Ven, I'm so sorry."

Riku patted Ventus' unmoving body gently before looking at Elder Merlin.

"Is Ven going to be okay?"

"He's lost a lot of blood," Elder Merlin muttered darkly. "I'll do what I can."

"Take care of him, please," Riku said, giving the pup in his arms to Elder Yen Sid as well. "Don't let him die."

"Where are you going?" Elder Yen Sid asked.

"I'm going to help Terra," Riku said before running off, out of the room. Riku had ran down the halls as they shifted back into the grandeur they once were and as he passed down one hall he had to stop. It was a wide hall and on the walls hung pictures, of a family it seemed and as Riku looked at them he noticed it was the royal family, each of the Dominant kings in the painted pictures bore a resemblance to his friend, Axel, of course all sporting his red hair and Riku couldn't help but wonder what this city had been like long ago.

Though, he knew that the Empire had fallen due to the king, king Lea and he didn't know that if this city returning to life was good or not. Whatever it was, he needed to try and help Terra, but he didn't know how . . .

Riku stopped for a moment, noticing a row of armored suits aligned down another hall, each one of these suits of armor were holding out an oddly shaped blade. Still, it was a weapon and if they still worked, he might have to use it to defend himself against Terra's berserk attacks and so Riku went up to a suit and took hold of the blade in his grasp, a dark blade, but it felt nice in Riku's hand. Not too heavy and not too light. He would not kill Terra with this, but it would come in handy if he needed it to block his friend's strikes and so Riku nodded and ran off.

* * *

><p>Lea really should have let go of the blade clung against his chest. The object was heavy and it made him fumble in his run. Eventually, the object was the cause of a horrid tumble to the floor and once Lea fell, the scary Dominant was upon him in a second.<p>

Vanitas stood over the boy with a growl and huffed out his exertion. Vantias shook his head and sneered at the pup.

"You've caused me too much trouble, brat," Vanitas growled. "I may just chop off those legs so you can't run away again!"

"N-No!" Lea gasped, shaking his head and scrambling to pick up the blade he had dropped, but Vanitas did nothing but step on the blade, making sure the weak little pup couldn't pick it up.

Raising his Keyblade, Vanitas' eyes glew a bright gold before he let his dark blade fall on the defenseless pup. Lea could do nothing but close his eyes and cringe at the noise of the loud 'CLINK' before he opened his eyes and watched the mean Dominant stumble back, his eyes wide.

"What the hell . . . Riku? !" Vanitas growled, looking at the silverette who only glared at him, blocking his strike to the pup with a Keyblade of his own.

"Attacking puppies now, Vantias?" Riku asked, growling at him and pushing the little pup behind him more. "Oh how low you've become."

"Shut the fuck up!" Vanitas growled back. "What are you doing here? !"

"I was looking for Terra," Riku answered. "He ran off suddenly, but then I found you trying to kill this pup!"

"You want to fight me, Riku?" Vanitas asked with a warning. "I wouldn't. My sire's taught me how to wield one of these things. You don't stand a chance." Vanitas took on his cocky smirk as he looked at the dark blade in the grasp of his brother's friend. The silver-haired Dominant wouldn't know what to do with a Keyblade other than use it as a means to block his attacks, if he could.

"I won't let you hurt my friend's pup!" Riku forbade, putting his mission to go find Terra on hold so he could protect Axel and Roxas' pup.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Vanitas said with a shrug as he shot forward with his Keyblade swinging out.


	49. I Refuse

Sora, Zexion, and Demyx finally arrived in the center of the city. They jumped off the building that ceased moving, rolled to a stop, and then stood up to behold the newly transformed palace walls.

"This is the palace walls," Zexion whispered, walking up to the magnificently carved and painted high walls. "It was said to be the strongest walls ever built in the Empire. I believe it."

"Wow," Demyx gasped, bending back to try and peer at the top. "It's so tall. You can't even see what's behind it."

"That's the point," Zexion said. "The palace was said to be our 2nd greatest wonder."

"What was our first?" Sora asked, looking at the small Submissive.

"The royal family," Zexion answered. "It was said they were the most majestic of all wonders, and that they were living wonders."

"Aww, and I wanted to see the number 1 wonder, too," Demyx pouted, crossing his arms.

"You'll have to settle for 2nd," Sora said as he ran up to the golden gates and squeezed his way through the golden bars. "Come on, we've got to find the others!"

"Right," Zexion nodded, grabbing a hold of Demyx' sleeve and pulling him through the gates.

The three only had time to stop for a moment and behold the wondrous palace. It was large and outstretched over most of the territory the wall concealed. It was amazing that their people had once upon a time built such a structure. Heck, it was amazing that a single family used to live in there.

Besides the palace in the distance, outstretched before it was a large courtyard of shining marble, but to its sides held other large buildings, none as grand as it, but Sora did notice the difference. One building was larger than the other and the other, as Sora peered closer, he could see a fire in its center and therefore he figured that it must have been the weapons barracks.

Not too far from that same building, Sora saw something. His parted lips let out a gasp and his eyes widened. He quickly broke out into a run, surprising his two companions. They hadn't began to follow him until he was half way there and when he reached the place he wanted to, Sora fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around a dear friend of his.

"Roxas!" Sora cried out, pulling the still and cold body to his chest. "Roxas!"

"Roxas? What happened? !" Zexion and Demyx finally came to Sora's side and they beheld a close friend.

Zexion looked more horrified than most and quickly fell to his knees beside Sora, pulling at the blond Submissive in Sora's arms. He let his hands grasp the pale face before falling down to his chest where there was nothing but a hole.

"Roxas!" Zexion gasped, suddenly his eyes stung and he couldn't help but close them while beholding what had become of his dear dear friend. "Who has done this to him? !"

"Roxas is . . . gone?" Demyx didn't even seem to understand the words passing his lips. He looked at the smaller blond Submissive in such a confusion that it almost seemed as if everything were a dream. "No . . . not . . . Roxas."

"We were too late to help him, damn it!" Sora cursed, letting his hand pet through Roxas' golden locks before rubbing his face softly.

"Why . . . where-where was everyone else? !" Zexion asked. "I know Roxas, he wouldn't have gone down this easily, he wouldn't! I know he would have caught up with the others, so where the hell are they? !"

"No one's in sight, Zex," Sora muttered through his sobs. "But, can you both help me . . . get him somewhere else than here so he doesn't have to rot on this courtyard?"

Zexion nodded, along with Demyx and all took up Roxas' body and helped Sora place it in the building to the left of the palace; the building where Sora had guessed was a weapons barrack. They hadn't even cared to take up the oddly shaped blade laying next to Roxas, they just took him up and away from the place he had fallen.

Away from the burning flames, they set Roxas' body down on a wooden bench. Zexion took both of Roxas' hands and curled them to rest on his chest and then he kissed his forehead while closing his opened clouded eyes. He looked better that way, almost like he was sleeping.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to get here quicker, Roxas," Sora whispered, letting his hand stay a little longer through Roxas' locks.

"I can't stand seeing him like this," Zexion choked out, shaking his head and rubbing at his eyes. "I need to clean him, please, let me do so."

Sora bowed his eyes and closed his eyes solemnly. He inhaled a shaking breath before opening his eyes and looking once more at Roxas.

"We can't," Sora muttered. "Not now. We came here to help the others, to help Roxas—now . . . let's help take down his killer!"

Sora jumped to his feet, surprising Zexion and Demyx. The boy had been ready to run right out of the barracks, but he stopped and then picked up something to his left. It was a blade with a golden handle. The brunette Submissive admired it for only a minute before looking back at the other two.

"Are you guys coming?"

Demyx looked a Zexion for a moment before he stood up, coming towards Sora before he too nodded.

"I want to help Roxas rest in peace," Demyx said before looking back at Zexion who wasn't looking at any of the two. "Zex?"

"I'm not leaving him," Zexion demanded, his hands both clasping Roxas' tightly. "You two may go, but I'm going to do what I said was."

"Fine, take care of him, Zex," Sora said before he turned with Demyx who spared one last glance at his close friend before following Sora's lead.

Zexion was left alone in the dark glow of the fires in the brass furnace. The shakes from the mountain's collapse could be felt, but it was small in comparison to what Zexion felt in that moment. He turned his eyes back towards Roxas and bit his bottom lip. He would not have wept this bitterly if the other two were around because he knew if he did then Demyx would never stop crying himself. So Zexion bent his head on Roxas' forehead and wept so bitterly that he wished to join his close friend.

This Submissive had taken him and his pups in when he didn't have to. This Submissive had shown him the most kindness any person could. This Submissive was his best friend and shared parent to his daughters. This Submissive he had loved with all his heart and he knew he felt the same.

This Submissive was now laid down cold and unmoving. This Submissive was never coming back.

"Roxas," Zexion wept. "I'm so sorry we were late. I'm so sorry."

Zexion opened his flooding eyes and looked at Roxas' face. Leaning down, Zexion kissed the boy before breaking down into sobs once more for the loss of his closest friend.

* * *

><p>Riku had no choice but to tell Lea to run. Vanitas had been right, he was skilled with the weapon in his hand and Riku . . . all he could manage with the blade was to block the dark-haired Dominant's strikes.<p>

"Lea, I said to run!" Riku said, turning his head to see the pup still standing where he had last seen him, holding onto a Keyblade of his own, clutching it closely to his chest.

The little pup jumped at Riku's tone, but he was still frozen. The boy looked confused and unsure of what to do next. Riku only assumed he was waiting on him to help him. But Riku couldn't at the moment, Vanitas was pounding at him with his weapon and Riku was having a hard time keeping up.

"Ha ha, having a hard time keeping up, Riku? I told you you would!" Vanitas spared no time in exclaiming Riku's weakness; the Dominant had never liked him anyways.

Vanitas held up his blade and his other hand came outward, motioning Riku to come at him again. Riku bit his lip and then shook his head. If Vanitas was so good at the blade then why not learn from him, hm? So, Riku copied Vanitas' stance, surprising the other who blinked a few times.

In his confusion, Riku struck forward, the same way Vanitas did and, this time, he struck the Dominant on his shoulder. Vanitas stumbled back with wide eyes and fumbling lips trying to spew out curses. Riku smirked; finally he had gotten a hold of the weapon, if just by a little.

"How dare you copy me!" Vanitas growled.

"Afraid I'm better at the weapon than you?" Riku asked, narrowing his eyes before striking again, this time, Vanitas was on the defensive, bringing up his Keyblade to block Riku's strikes.

Strangely enough, Riku was a natural. Learning from only Vanitas' stance had changed his fighting skills. Vanitas didn't like it at all because he had worked long and hard to perfect his fighting skills with the weapon. There was no way he was going to let this amateur defeat him.

Not even Xemnas knew how to wield one. Vanitas' sire taught him and him alone. It was all he had against his brother, Terra—their sire's _favorite_ pup.

Vanitas bore his fangs and growled, charging Riku and striking him harder. Riku was caught off guard by that and took a number of steps backwards as Vanitas stuck at him. Riku's grip had loosened on his blade after a particularly hard hit from Vanitas and right when it had, the dark-haired Dominant surprised him with a quick turn and then he struck Riku's side, the crown of the Keyblade had dug right into his side and came out sloppily.

"Gah!" Riku gasped out, falling onto his hands and knees. Just as he had, he could hear Vanitas' distinctly mocking laughter. He looked up and growled, watching the younger Dominant circle him, holding up his black and red Keyblade before touching the blood on the crown of the blade.

"Give up yet, Riku?" Vanitas asked with a wicked grin that matched his own sire's appearing on his face. "Please say no so I can kill you."

"You'd kill me either way, I know this," Riku groaned, placing his hand on his wounded side and feeling his warm blood escaping passed his fingers.

"Oh, how right you are, Riku," Vanitas chuckled before stopping at Riku's side and then swinging his blade down on his defenseless form again.

"NO!" Lea cried out, watching in horror as the silver-haired Dominant who had tried to save his life was struck down.

Lea gasped when the Dominant who did such a deed turned his gaze upon him. Lea was quick to once again try and hold his own blade he had found, but he just wasn't strong enough to hold it upright. Both his hands were on the spiky hilt, but the blade was just so heavy that it clunked to the floor and it was hard to pick back up.

"No! L-Lea!" Riku gasped, still moving after Vanitas had struck him on his wound, deepening it.

The little pup's whole body was trembling. His green eyes widened as the Dominant closed in on him. He took a few steps back, but once Vanitas was close enough, Lea froze his entire being.

"That's right, stand still," Vanitas sneered as he raised his Keyblade only to bring it down and strike the boy to the ground.

"NO!" Riku cried out.

Against the wishes of Riku's body, the silver-haired Dominant reached out and grabbed the blade that had fallen beside him and then, with all the might he could muster, threw it at Vanitas' back.

Riku hadn't expected his throw to bear such a force. And he hadn't expected the blade to plunge right through the raven-haired Dominant.

"Ah!" Vanitas let out a small gasp, his golden eyes shining for a moment before he looked down to see a dark blade sticking out of his right ribcage. He gasped once more, his fingers losing feeling and letting his blade clatter to the floor. He brought up his left hand to touch the tip of the blade before he turned to look at the one who had done this to him.

Riku's eyes were wide in horror and his mouth loose in a silent gasp. He watched Vanitas glare at him before the boy closed his eyes tightly and stumbled back against the halls wall, later, sliding down and whimpering out a cry.

"V-Vanitas!" Riku gasped, groaning out as he pushed himself to his feet, the wound on his side already gushing out too much blood, but he forced himself by Vanitas' side.

"L-Look what you've do-done to me," Vanitas gasped out, his breathing becoming faster as the need to take in oxygen began his first priority due to the blade that had punctured his lung.

"Vanitas, I—" What was Riku to say? This was all his fault, and he hadn't meant . . . he had only meant to have Vanitas turn on his tossed Keyblade to give Lea a chance to run. He didn't know that Vanitas wouldn't anticipate it and let it impale him.

Vanitas coughed and looked on in horror as blood sprayed past his lips. He let out a whimpering cry and closed his eyes tightly. Riku only felt the more worse with possibly being the end of the younger Dominant who was the brother of his best friend.

And Riku had promised to the Dominant's Submissive that they would spare him, for his sake.

"This-This is all your f-fault, you stu-stupid pup!" Vanitas gave out a weak growl as he looked at Lea who clung onto Riku's arm tightly. "B-But I guess, heh, I guess I deser-ve this for siding with-with father."

"You didn't have to, Vanitas," Riku spoke softly, watching as the Dominant turned even more pale by the second. "You didn't have to do any of this."

Riku knew that the Dominant was usually uncaring and always around his Submissive. He knew, though Vanitas denied it, that he loved his Submissive more than his Dominant. Though, why he followed his sire in the first place was still a small mystery.

"An Elder, why not?" Vanitas gasped out, coughing up more blood that now dripped down his chin, his hand came up to the blade, he wanted it out, but Riku stopped him.

"Don't," Riku bade. "You'll go . . . faster."

"Good," Vanitas whispered before pushing the blade out of his chest and letting more blood fall down. Riku was right of course, Vanitas could feel his body becoming more cold, quicker than before.

"Vanitas," Riku whispered, placing his hand on the wound only to have the younger Dominant smack his hands away.

"Leave me alone!" Vanitas spat, giving out a weak growl while letting the rest of his body shut down in an almost peaceful fashion.

"But, Vanitas—!" Riku gasped, he didn't want the Dominant to pass on his behalf. It shouldn't be like this. "You're going to . . ."

"Die, I know," Vanitas muttered darkly, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Whatever, but . . . dad won't be happy with that . . . will he?"

Riku's brows crashed together before he closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"No, he wouldn't," Riku said. "Actually, he begged us to spare you and your brother because you were his pups."

"He would, wouldn't h-he?" Vanitas let out a small chuckle before coughing. It was hard to breathe now.

There was a short silence before Vanitas let out a small sigh. He looked dazed and tired. His eyes were losing their vibrant color and the lids were trying to close over them as if his body sought a heavy slumber.

"Well . . . the least you could-could do . . . is tell dad . . . that I-that I love him," Vanitas' voice was so light that Riku had to lean in just to hear the words. "That'll-'ll make him h-happy, hm?"

Riku smiled a weak smile but nodded.

"It would," Riku whispered back. "Not as much as it would you coming back to him."

"I know," Vanitas spoke; softly nodding before his shoulders slumped all tension and his head about lulled back. "But that's . . . not going to . . . happen."

One more laugh and Vanitas smiled.

"Sorry."

Riku felt his heart sink once more as he watched Vanitas' lids finally close over his eyes and then his head lulled back. There was that same smirk on the boy's lips and that is how his face remained in his passing.

"Rest in peace, Vanitas," Riku said, standing back up and holding onto his wounded side. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"He gone?" Lea asked, pulling at Riku's pant leg before looking up at him.

"Yeah," Riku nodded. "Come on, we've got to get you back to the Elders."

Riku bit back his moan of pain for Lea as he bent over and picked the boy up, though, despite better carrying, Lea refused to let go of the Keyblade he had found and so Riku slowly made his way back to the rest of the Elders.

* * *

><p>Axel placed his hand on his throat after Xehanort had let go. Stumbling over, Axel had fallen against something. He turned and noticed that they had made it to the throne room. He had stumbled back against the mighty throne itself, but Axel only pushed himself away and down the stairs as Xehanort walked towards the seat and quickly planted himself upon it, smiling, as if he were already ruler.<p>

After coughing a few times, Axel growled. He didn't like Xehanort before and now he absolutely loathed the Dominant to where he wanted to see him dead on his claws. It was all he thought about now, especially after what he did to Roxas.

"Now is the time, the city is almost complete," Xehanort spoke, smiling at the feeling of the rumble from the mountain around—no doubt collapsing to bring forth the forgotten city. "Axel, if don't mind—transfer rule."

"As if I know how!" Axel growled, his voice ragged from what Xehanort had done to his throat.

"Through a matter of will, my boy," Xehanort said, tapping his temple. "Just will away the reign from your bloodline and bless it to mine."

"Why would I do that, you bastard! ?" Axel growled. "You killed my mate!"

"You'll do it because you have no use for reign over this new empire—over Kingdom Hearts," Xehanort replied, leaning back in the grand throne he sat himself on.

It was true, Axel didn't. He didn't want to rule, he didn't want his pups to rule. He wanted them to be free of repeating what has happened before. Instead, Axel believed not one person should rule Kingdom Hearts.

"No," Axel spat. "No one person will rule Kingdom Hearts!"

"That is where you are wrong, Axel," Xehanort spoke. "An empire is not an empire without its emperor. Don't you understand? I know there have been thousands of years instilled into your logic of no order, but this is a time for change!"

"I saw what you did to Terra, your own son, I saw what you did to Elder Zack Fair, who was the same rank as you, and I saw what you did to Roxas, my mate! I will not ever grant someone like you to rule over Kingdom Hearts!" Axel spat.

"Then who would you, Axel?" Xehanort asked, letting his chin lean against his fist. "If I am so unfit, who would you have rule? You have clearly stated you don't want it, and I know you don't. Who, then? Tell me."

Axel chuckled bitterly before shaking his head, letting his hand fall from his throat.

"You're not it, that should be enough for you to know," Axel answered.

Xehanort's growl was heard from the back of his throat. His eyes gleamed a dangerous gold and now he stood, stepping down each stair with a stronger Dominating aura, but Axel stood his ground and, in a way, hoped that Xehanort would kill him. That way . . . he'd be with Roxas.

"Do you not understand what you and your damned family have? !" Xehanort growled, coming ever closer to the redheaded Dominant who was indeed heir to all of this. "Do you not understand what you could do with this power?"

"I don't want to conquer the world, Xehanort," Axel spoke, watching as the Dominant stopped only a few feet away from him, arms folded behind his back. "The world doesn't need anymore of those. It's true, our people thrived better in the cities and towns of the empire, but their hearts did not under one ruler. No, it would have been better if the people had ruled instead of one."

"So you plan on giving rule to the people of this land? The animals out their rutting in the bushes?" Xehanort asked, narrowing his eyes and baring his fangs.

"Maybe, it's best to let another thousand years pass," Axel muttered. "I'm not fit to make this decision."

"You will!" Xehanort growled. "You will pass your blessing upon my family. This is what my ancestor wanted."

"You say you beheld the life of your ancestor and yet you don't even know what he wanted," Axel growled. "What a shame to his line you are."

"I am righting his lack of ambition," Xehanort replied. "He didn't know what he wanted and so I have decided for him and now our family will become rulers of this newly revived empire."

"No, I believed him when he spoke of a member of a family righting the bad blood," Axel said. "I didn't think in a million years that it'd be me, but for you . . . you're not the one to right the wrong you've wrought on others. No, it's Terra. Terra is Ansem's successor."

"That white heart will turn black soon enough," Xehanort spoke. "I can't have weak willed sons in my line."

"His will's stronger than yours will ever be," Axel replied.

"Enough talk. You are wasting time," Xehanort gave out a growl. "Transfer reign to me, now!"

Axel only shook his head.

"No."

* * *

><p>Sora stopped. He looked back at Demyx who eyed him curiously.<p>

"What is it?" Demyx asked.

"Do you hear that?" Sora asked, looking around the dark halls before there came a noise and he rushed off to see what it was.

"Sora, careful!" Demyx called out, following close behind before turning the same corner Sora did and stopping. "Terra!"

The Dominant turned at the sound of his name. The look in his eyes was that of pure agony. Sora narrowed his eyes before he noticed what the Dominant was doing. At his feet were scattered suits of armor from stands lined up against the hall, clattered with them were more Keyblades and Terra was holding one, a longer one, much more firm looking than Sora's.

"Terra, don't!" Sora cried out, watching as the Dominant shook his ivory head and brought the blade down on his skin.

"What's he doing? !" Demyx asked, his eyes wide.

Sora wasn't sure but he looked at the black veins all over his body and noticed that Terra seemed to be trying to expel whatever it was making his body hurt and do things he would never do. Sora watched Terra growl, shaking his head violently before bringing the blade toward his chest.

"Terra, NO!" Sora cried out, running forward and taking up the blade in hand and rushing towards Terra before anything could happen.

Sora struck at the blade in Terra's grasp, he hadn't knocked it out of his hand, but he had gotten Terra' attention away from impaling himself with the blade and now Terra's black eyes were on Sora and he growled.

"Now you've made him mad!" Demyx gasped.

Sora didn't back away, even as the Dominant struck at him with the larger blade.


	50. Wake Up Roxas

**Daughter Of The Revolution: Holy-! Over 50,000 hits? ! You guys are AMAZING! \(O.O)/ Many much appreciated ;D Now, hope you guys enjoy, this story is coming to a close . . . eventually XP**

**P.S. on another note; WOW! 50th chapter! How on earth did that happen to this story? ;P**

* * *

><p>"Lea!" Elder Genesis smiled widely, with his arms stretched out as the little pup came running into his chest.<p>

"Genesis!" Lea smiled, running into the redhead's arms and hugging him close as the familiar Elder held him close.

"Riku, what happened?" Yen Sid looked at the pained Dominant's face before looking at the wound he was holding; the boy was barely even able to stand up straight.

"Oh, Riku!" Elder Merlin gasped as he left Ventus' side and ran up to him just in time to catch him as he fell over. "How'd this happen? Did you find Terra?"

"Not Terra," Riku moaned out as the older Elder laid him down. "Vanitas."

"He had chased after Lea," Elder Genesis spoke up as the pup in his arms rubbed his face into his neck.

"Where is he?" Elder Sephiroth spoke up, continuing to hold Xemnas down against the floor, but the Dominant still struggled against the Elder and growled dangerously.

Riku closed his eyes and shook his head. Everyone knew the meaning for that. Xemnas didn't seem too pleased that his youngest brother had been killed and so struggled even more before he managed to get free and push Elder Sephiroth off of him. He jumped to his feet quickly and charged at the downed Riku.

"How dare you slay my brother!" He growled, claws out, ready to finish the job his brother failed to do.

Rku's eyes widened when the Dominant fell upon him with claws out and they struck through his skin. Riku gasped out a cry when Xemnas' claws went through his shoulder, but the Dominant was taken a hold of by Elder Sephiroth and the Elder was quick to thrust his own claws through the Dominant's abdomen.

"NO!" Riku cried out through the pain he had just received. "Elder Eraqus said—l"

"I had warned you not to move," Elder Sephiroth spoke, watching as the Dominant spewed blood past his teeth and then onto the floor. "Your sire had taken away my friend and now I've taken away his eldest."

Xemnas shook his head and spoke one last time.

"You all . . . shall perish."

The Dominant then fell from Elder Sephiroth's claws and moved no more. Riku sat up against his body's wishes and he cried out. Was he the only one concerned that these were Elder Eraqus'pups as much as Elder Xehanort's? Terra was all Eraqus had left now and he still had yet to find him.

"Apologies," Elder Sephiroth said. "I had no other choice. I will take on Elder Eraqus' tears."

"But there still is Terra," Elder Genesis spoke up, looking at the dead Dominant with hardly any concern. "We need to find him."

"Is Ven . . . alright?" Riku asked, his pained face turning to Elder Merlin who nodded, rubbing his hands on his clothing. He had already finished wrapping Ventus up and the boy was laid on his back.

"He's going to be alright. He's a fighter, but you on the other hand are in no good a condition," the Elder said, shaking his index finger at the silverette.

* * *

><p>Sora fell back and Demyx had caught him. Even though Sora and Terra lacked experience with the weapon, they did strike the other and Terra was pushing Sora back more. His strength was unbearable, Sora wasn't that strong but he was fast. Still, there wasn't much room to move around the hallway and Sora knew he had to get the blade out of Terra's hand, but he had such a hard grip.<p>

"He's too strong," Demyx said. "Sora, I don't know if you can hold out anymore."

"We have to help him!" Sora said, looking at the way Terra staggered to and fro, looking down at the blade as if he wanted to harm himself with it again.

"You have to beat this, Terra!" Sora growled out. "You're better than this!"

"What about Ven, Terra?" Demyx called out. "He was taken away and—"

"Ven," Terra gasped, his body loosening tension for a moment.

"That's right, your mate," Sora nodded, coming closer to the Dominant who looked at him with dark eyes. "If you hurt yourself then you can't save him—can you?"

"Ven," Terra spoke once more, shaking his head and then closing his eyes before he growled out in pain—the black veins were getting worse.

"Sora, watch out!" Demyx called out, watching Terra bring the Keyblade in his hand down upon the brunette, but Sora rolled out of the way in time and got back to his feet.

"We're so close, Demyx, what are we to do?" Sora asked.

"Look!" Demyx gasped, motioning towards Terra as the Dominant suddenly turned on his heel and ran off.

"Terra, wait!" Sora called, running after him.

* * *

><p>"Roxas . . ."<p>

"Roxas . . ."

"Roxas."

"Is someone, calling me?" Roxas blinked slowly before rubbing at his eyes. It almost seemed like he was in the same place Xehanort had put him the time when he made him see visions of the past. Instead of being surrounded by a consuming darkness, though, he was in a place full of a bright light, like a white mass surrounding him, letting him float in a peaceful manner before setting him on his feet.

"Roxas."

There it was again, someone was calling his name. Was it someone he knew? It was hard to concentrate here. He could move around, but he didn't feel like exerting himself because he was—weary. Though he knew for certain his name was Roxas and that whoever it was that was calling him . . . knew him . . . in a way.

"Roxas, turn around."

Roxas did so and turned on his heel to look at . . .

"Ven?" Roxas questioned. What was his brother doing here? Wherever he was.

"Not quite," the other said with a smile on his face. This other person that Roxas was looking at looked just like him, identical, so why wasn't it his twin brother? In fact . . . the last thing he knew about his twin was that . . .

"Ven, why are you here with me?" Roxas asked, his logic still a tad bit clouded in a hazed fog.

"Talking abut your bother?" the other asked.

"You mean, you?" Roxas asked with a confused blink.

"No," the other chuckled and shook his head, looking on at him with soft and affectionate blue eyes. "I share the same name and face as your brother, but I am not him."

"Then you're . . . " Roxas almost had it, but it was just out of his reach.

"You're ancestor."

Suddenly Roxas blinked and looked to see another being form in front of him, beside the clone standing in front of him. This was a taller male, his hair a midnight black, but his eyes just as blue as the other's.

"My—ancestor?" Roxas repeated.

"He's a little off, but that's okay," the other said with a chuckle.

"He gets that from you, you know that right." Roxas watched as the blond pushed at the taller who only chuckled back.

"My ancestor," Roxas repeated again. "But, I've seen you . . . before."

"I know," the one who looked like Ven said. "The Elder had used his magic to show you your ancestor's life. You saw into mine and that is where you have seen me."

"Ventus?" Roxas gasped, his eyes widening before looked at the other standing next to him. "Zackary!"

"He remembers now," The Dominant chuckled, patting Ventus on the shoulder before the younger smiled at Roxas and took a step closer to him, taking both hands of his into his own. "That's good, Roxas, that's good."

"Why am I here?" Roxas asked, looking around. "Where am I?"

"You're not quite there yet, but you're close, " came the reply from the raven-haired Dominant.

"Don't worry yourself over the meaning," Ventus said with a soft smile. "All you need to know is that you can't stay."

"Why?" Roxas asked, slowing at the understanding.

"It won't matter to you when you wake up," Ventus said, shaking his head. "But, know this . . . I'm so very proud of you, Roxas."

Roxas' eyes widened in a strange surprise when Ventus told him of how proud he was. Roxas looked down at the hands holding his before he pulled back.

"Why are you saying this?" Roxas asked. "There's nothing to be proud of for me . . . I've done so many mistakes in my life and I even let Xehanort kill me."

"He's realizing it," Zackary spoke up, looking at Ventus with a wary eye.

"No, your heart is too strong for defeat," Ventus spoke up. "You're not done yet, so don't give up. You want to see your mate and pups again, don't you?"

"I do, more than anything," Roxas spoke with a sure nod.

"There's a magic in everyone," Ventus spoke as he placed his hand on Roxas' chest, right above his heart. "Most of it is gathered right here, where your heart is, and where your will is. You can even use it to mend death, if you believe."

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Roxas closed his eyes in shame and bowed his head, but Ventus was quick to pull his chin up.

"You're not defeated yet, Roxas, just like I wasn't when I lost my life—my mate," Ventus turned his eyes toward Zackary who smiled down softly at him before turning his own eyes on Roxas.

"He's right, you know," Zackary said, placing his hands on his hips. "If Ventus can get through something like that, then you can overcome this. Granted it's never really been done before, but we believe in you."

"Why?" Roxas asked. "Why would you?"

"Because, you were born to fix everything and now is the time to do just that," Ventus informed.

"How can I fix everything when I'm the cause of everyone's problems?" Roxas asked, bowing his head in defeat once more.

"You keep thinking like that, then maybe you are."

Roxas looked up to look into Zackary's hard eyes, a frown pressed tight onto his lips as he looked down at the blond Submissive. Roxas didn't know why but he felt as if he were looking into the very same eyes as his father and he felt . . . ashamed.

"You cannot let your will die with you in death," Zackary informed, thrusting his thumb towards his heart. "It's what's inside that counts, Roxas. That's why we know you'll get through this."

"You can do it, Roxas," Ventus spoke up with a nod. "Remember what we've said."

"W-Wait, where are you going?" Roxas suddenly noticed how distant they were becoming. He reached out only for his fingers to run right through their forms, their bodies becoming transparent and further and further away.

"We've done all we can to help you, Roxas," Ventus spoke, though his voice was fading, along with their bodies. "We can't stay here any longer."

"You're on your own, kid," Zackary called out. "Make us proud!"

With that, they were gone and suddenly, Roxas felt the need to open his eyes. Though, they were already open, but he just felt the need to . . .

Wake up.

* * *

><p>Zexion had just finished wrapping Roxas up. He had gotten cloth and bandages from the building across the courtyard, a building he assumed had once housed the Royal Guard—if he read the inscriptions right. Now he was returning from another round, bringing back with him a few scented perfumes, so Roxas wouldn't have to smell like grime and blood.<p>

He entered the room where they had left Roxas on the wooden bench. The boy was still as ever and Zexion sighed out sadly. It was strange to see Roxas like this. Zexion always assumed he'd look away and then when he'd turn back he'd see Roxas, sitting up and smiling at him. It was a fool's dream, but Roxas just didn't look right . . . dead and void of life.

Zexion bent down and placed a bowl of water down at his feet before he opened a vile of perfume, pouring only a little inside the bowl. He didn't want Roxas to smell like a valley of roses, but he wanted him clean.

Taking up a cloth, Zexion soaked it for a good measure and then squeezed all he could out of it before turning around and standing up. He stopped in his tracks, eyes wide and limbs frozen, dropping the scented cloth right on his foot.

"Roxas!"

Said blond boy turned his head at the sound of his name, and after he shook the daze from his eyes, they brightened and he smiled.

"Zexion!" Roxas' grin was wide, but a gasp escaped his lips as the other Submissive suddenly thrust himself on top of him, knocking both off the bench. "Ah! Watch it!"

"What happened? !" Zexion asked, grasping Roxas' face with both hands, his eyes wide and ready to shed more tears. "You were dead, Roxas. Dead!"

"Dead?" Roxas blinked and looked as if he were trying to understand just what Zexion was saying. Suddenly he gasped and turned his eyes to Zexion. "Xehanort! He did it!"

"I knew it," Zexion said, his whole body trembling with sobs before he sat up on Roxas and rubbed at his stinging eyes. "You damn idiot, giving us all a scare like that!"

"Zexion, don't cry," Roxas sat up and hugged his close friend tightly before he leaned up and kissed his quivering lips. "All that matters now is I'm back. I don't know how at all, but, I'm not complaining."

"It's a miracle, a miracle," Zexion sobbed, covering his face and weeping the more loudly.

Roxas' heart clenched seeing Zexion cry like that. He could only imagine how the others felt when they saw him—especially Axel . . .

"Axel!" Roxas gasped, his eyes wide as he forced Zexion off of him before he took hold of the Submissive's arms and gripped tightly. "Zex, did you see Axel anywhere, anywhere at all? !"

"No," Zexion sniffed, rubbing his eyes. "It was just you."

"Damn it!" Roxas cursed, standing to his feet and looking around for something.

"What are you looking for, Roxas?" Zexion asked.

"My Keyblade," Roxas said, turning to Zexion. "Did you see it anywhere near me when you found me?"

"We weren't focused on any oddly shaped weapon when we saw your dead body, Roxas, sorry," Zexion replied, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "But I'm so glad you're back."

Roxas smiled before looking around and quickly coming to a bunch of different Keyblades hanging against racks. He kept picking one up and then frowning, apparently it didn't feel too good in his hand.

"You're not thinking about going back out there, are you?" Zexion asked. "If Xehanort killed you once, what's to stop him from doing it again? I've never heard of someone rising from the dead, much less twice."

"I have to do this, Zex," Roxas muttered, picking up a dark Keyblade before realizing it felt good in his hand. "I have to help everyone. You've all helped me and now it's my turn."

"But you've done enough," Zexion said, coming up to Roxas and placing his hand on his bandaged chest. Roxas gave out a groan and so Zexion figured he still carried a sort of wound underneath. Zexion sighed out with a roll of his eyes. "You see? You're still wounded."

"None of that matters right now," Roxas said, taking up another blade, this one lighter in color but it balanced his other weapon out perfectly so he was going to try duel. "I know what Xehanort's after and I won't let him have it if I can stop him."

"Roxas, please," Zexion begged, but Roxas raised his hand and shook his head.

"Wait here, Zex," Roxas said with an encouraging smile. "Xehanhort may have gotten me by surprise last time, but it won't happen again."

"Fine," Zexion sighed out in defeat. "But you'd better be careful."

"You know me," Roxas winked at him before turning on his heel and running off.

Zexion only looked back at the bench where Roxas had once laid, dead and still. His shirt was scattered on the ground and Zexion bent over to pick it up. He held it close and examined the blood on it. Yep, it was real, but Roxas moving like that . . . it was so unreal that Zexion wondered if he were dreaming.

No, this was real and Zexion was going to believe Roxas' words because Roxas had said it.

"I believe in you, Roxas, don't let me down," Zexion whispered, letting yet another tear slip down his cheek.

* * *

><p>"Terra! No!" Sora called out, chasing the Dominant down a few halls before the controlled being halted, entering into a large room with quite a few familiar faces.<p>

"Terra, so that's where you've been."

Sora and Demyx's eyes widened upon seeing that wicked Elder that started all of this. The two stumbled for a short moment as the city let out a particularly hard shake, feeling like almost half the mountain came down—and it probably did. They then turned to see Axel, his eyes wide as he beheld them and Terra.

"Sora, Demyx!" Axel gasped, turning to them only to gasp out in pain as Xehanort brought a weapon of his into Axel's chest.

"AXEL!" Sora and Demyx cried out, their eyes widening in horror as a dark blade stuck out of Axel's chest, right in the region of his heart.

"You shouldn't turn your back on me, Axel, it's never a good thing," Xehanort said pulling out his Keyblade and watching Axel fall to his hands and knees. "Oh, how lowly the royal bloodline has become. On your hands and knees like a bitching Submissive, how pathetic."

Axel gasped out, bringing his hand up to his chest. His heart pounded in his chest, pumping so much blood that he didn't think he had. Xehanhort had not struck his heart like he had Roxas, this was meant to paralyze and humiliate Axel, this he knew. Still, he didn't want to pay Xehanort any attention, he turned his eyes towards Terra.

"Terra!" Axel cried out, coughing out a few globs of blood before shaking off the dizziness he was suddenly feeling. "Go back to Ven, he needs you right now!"

"Ven," Terra spoke, looking down at his hands and then at the blade in his hand, coated with a small amount of his own blood. He had used this weapon to hurt himself and it wasn't getting him anywhere. "Axel, I need to return to Ven."

Axel smiled softly before he gasped out in pain once more, Xehanort coming up and planting his boot right on the wound he had caused him. He forced Axel flat on the floor and dug the heel of his boot right into the opening, causing more blood to escape. The sight itself received a reaction out of Terra as the Dominant blinked and gasped.

"Axel," he whispered, the grip on the hilt of the bronze Keyblade tightening.

Sora caught sight of this and so he inhaled and turned towards Terra.

"Look what your father is doing to your best friend!" Sora cried out to Terra. "You know what he did to your mate and now he wants to take everything away from you that you care about!"

Terra was silent before he turned his eyes back to his sire who only smiled, bringing his hand up and curling his fingers. Terra groaned in pain, dropping his Keyblade to the marbled floor before he too fell to his knees, his whole body in a horrendous pain.

"Stop it!" Sora cried out, his eyes stinging at the sight of two close friends suffering like this. He turned towards Xehanort who only smirked seeming to not care what the young brunette Submissive shouted at him. "Stop doing this to them!"

"How else will I get what I want without force?" Xehanort asked, looking at the Submissives. "I've waited too long for this and I will not have it foiled by damn _Submissives_."

Xehanort then took up his dark Keyblade and walked closer to them. The look on his face was anything but pleasant.

"Shit, he means to kill us!" Demyx gasped, grabbing onto Sora's arm. "We've got to get out of here!"

"We can't," Sora said, making the other stay. "Terra will help us, I know he will!"

"Terra!" Demyx cried out, seeing the Dominant groaning on the floor. "Your sire means us death, help!"

The two Submissives took a few steps back, but Sora quickly grabbed onto Demyx once his blue eyes caught sight of Terra taking a hold of his Keyblade before he let out a cry and then swung the weapon at his own sire.

"NO!" Terra cried out, his eyes clenched shut tightly, his teeth bared as he forced his body to ignore the pain the dark magic inside him was causing.

Xehanort's eyes widened for but a second as he turned and blocked the hit. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fingers. Terra cried out in pain once more, but this time his eyes opened and they were not black, they weren't even a golden color, but an orange.

"I won't let you control me!" Terra cried out, shaking his head and swinging the blade at his father once more.

"Then you are a fool and unfit to continue my bloodline," Xehanort growled before slapping Terra's blade away with his own before pulling it back and then ramming it through Terra's gut.

"TERRA!" Sora and Demyx cried out, watching the Dominant gasp before suddenly a black fog lifted from him and suddenly—he shifted back to normal.

His skin pale and his hair brunette. His blue eyes were the last to return before they closed and he fell to the floor.

"Terra!" Sora cried out, running to his side before turning his tearing eyes at Terra's sire. "How could you? ! How could you do this to your own son? !"

"Axel may have been right," Xehanort muttered. "His heart was too white. I have two other sons that will carry on my will, though not the original chosen."

"You're a horrible sire!" Sora cried out, shaking his head as his trembling hands rested on Terra's wound, trying to staunch the bleeding. "The gods should have never given you pups to start with if this is all you were going to consider them as!"

"Gods?" Xehanhort asked with a chuckle. "They died the day the empire did. I am God now, and soon, the whole world will see it!"

Xehanort paid the weeping Submissives no more mind as he turned on his heel to see that Axel had managed to push himself back up on trembling arms and knees. Xehanort grinned before coming back towards the heir and kicking him down again. Placing his boot back on Axel's back, he placed the crown of his blade against Axel's neck.

"Give me reign over Kingdom Hearts or I _will_ kill you," Xehanort ordered.

"You'll never get it from me," Axel coughed out, glaring at him with hard emeralds. "Never!"

"Then it shall pass to your son upon your death," Xehanort said with a smile, raising his blade. "It will be easier to get from a child since his will is not as strong as yours."

"You will not touch him!" Axel growled out, trying his best to get the Elder off of him, but to no avail had his struggles worked.

"You wanted to be with Roxas again, didn't you?" Xehanort asked. "Go ahead, meet with the damn bitch in the afterlife."

"Don't bother! I'm not there!"

Before Xehanort even dropped his blade on Axel's neck, the whole room turned towards a Submissive who had just ran through the main entrance of the room, two Keyblades in hand and a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Roxas!" Sora and Demyx gasped, their eyes wide with disbelief.

Axel only muttered the blond's name with no words. His eyes wide and jaw loose. The boy, his mate was still alive. But how?

Xehanort didn't look too pleased. His eyes narrowed and frown deepened. He wasn't about to ask questions right now, no, he had something to do first.

Xehanort, without another word, pulled his Keyblade back and then thrust it forward into Axel's neck, waiting to hear the pleasing sound of it meeting the marbled floor beneath the redhead.

Roxas, though, was quick. He tossed his dark Keyblade at the Elder as he ran forward; the blade hit Xehanort in the shoulder, causing the Elder to stumble back, off of Axel. A growl escaped the Elder before he charged the Submissive who gladly clashed blades with him.


	51. Destiny

**Daughter Of The Revolution: Hey guys! Long time no chapter XP Anyways, just to let you know I finished this story! (finally) I just have to update the rest of the chapters whenever I see fit (Cough, cough, it means when I get enough hits and reviews, cough). So you know the drill and you guys have been AWESOME so far. Hmmm, can I get 400 reviews? You have no idea how much that'd make my day. But read on faithful fans and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Terra, please, you have to get up!" Sora pleaded, his eyes leaking out numerous tears as he cradled the Dominant's head in his arms. "Please, Terra, you have to be alright! You have to!"<p>

"Sora, he's not moving," Demyx gulped, looking down at the unmoving and unresponsive Dominant. "He might be . . ."

"Shut up!" Sora cried, startling the other Submissive, but Demyx only shook his head and balled his hands into fists.

"Damn it, Sora, you're not the only one afraid!" Demyx cried. "He's my friend just as much as he is yours! I don't like the thought any more than you do, but . . . he's . . . Elder Xehanort . . ."

Sora rubbed his eyes and turned towards the form of the Elder that was currently being forced into the defensive by a greatly offensive Roxas, who was wielding two blades at once with such an ease Sora had to look twice to make sure it was indeed Roxas who was attacking the _Dominant_.

The two Submissives watched as Roxas pushed Xehanort up the stairs preceding the large throne and it was there he had trapped the Elder who could do nothing at the moment other than block Roxas' aggressive attacks. Demyx watched as Sora's grip tightened on Terra's body. He could see the brunette's eyes darkening and the growl emitting low in his throat was growing in volume before . . .

"ROXAS!" Sora cried out, bearing his fangs in a snarl.

The blond Submissive halted for a moment to give the Elder a chance to catch his breath—or was it to listen to Sora's words? It didn't matter, but Roxas stood tall as Sora cried out once more.

"KILL THAT BASTARD! !"

No one really saw Roxas tighten his grip on his Keyblade weapons. But they did see him charge the Elder Dominant once more, but this time, Xehanort had caught his breath plenty.

The Elder reached out and pushed at Roxas, taking to jumping onto the throne to push his form over and past Roxas, something amazing for his age. Roxas watched in amazement for a moment before turning around swiftly to stop the blow coming at his side, he did manage this, but he did not however manage to stop Xehanort's own claws ripping into his right arm.

"Ah!" Roxas gasped out, looking down at the deep gash in his arm, almost near bone, the slice itself nearly made him drop his blade, but he knew Xehanort wanted this and so he kept hold of his weapons—_both _of them.

The injury gave Xehanort enough time to distance himself from the boy and study him from afar, looking at the light and dark Keyblades in his hands.

"Since when have you come to learn how to wield Keyblades, Roxas?" Xehanort asked, finally being able to catch his breath and resume his air of Dominance as he straightened his back and stood tall with his own dark weapon by his side securely. "I assumed I was the only who knew how to master their mysteries."

"I had a dear friend who believed in these weapons being used to protect, not kill!" Roxas bit out with a growl, looking down at the blood dripping down his arm that was slowly paralyzing itself.

"I must say bravo in learning how to handle it so quickly, and duel I might add. What a special talent you have—much like your ancestor, Ventus."

Roxas let out a growl and narrowed his eyes before he heard Axel's voice. It was barely audible, but he did turn to see his mate still lying on the floor, his shirt stained red from the wound Xehanort had given him. The redhead was holding the palm of his hand firmly against the wound to staunch the bleeding, but his green eyes were on Roxas, wide, and his lips parted.

"Ventus?" He gasped out lightly, his teeth coated pink from the blood inside his mouth as he gritted his fangs to bite back a groan. "You saw him too?"

"I allowed the both of you to peer into your ancestors lives," Xehanort admitted, waving his dark Keyblade back and forth slightly before running his gloved hand up the sharp blade, his golden eyes dark and sinister. "The spell usually allows you to see into one at a time, but sometimes it fades into another ancestor of relative relations, for instance . . . Axel, you sometimes were faded into the life of young Royal Guard Ventus because he was forced into bearing a pup from your ruthless ancestor. Roxas, you sometimes faded into the life of Elder-to-be Commander Zackary, because the blood in your veins is his blood."

Xehanort grinned that sadistic grin of his before he brought his Keyblade back to his side, his grip tightening.

"The years in their lives you both experienced were only mere minutes in reality," Xehanort informed with a chuckle. "Of course the one who casts such a spell is granted your sight as well and it was fun watching the both of you react in humorous ways to their lives. I admit both visions were meant to discourage the both of you—how it worked in reverse I shall never know."

Xehanort looked on indifferently at Roxas and then at Axel who was struggling to stand back up, but his injury was grave and it was causing all that blood to run out of his pretty little mouth like a stream of flowing water.

"Roxas," Axel gasped, closing his eyes and then shaking his head from the dizziness that enveloped his body in paralysis. "You have to ignore his ranting . . . he . . . he's after Lea. Please . . . go find him . . . protect him."

"Axel!" Roxas gasped, his eyes widening in horror as the tall Dominant stumbled over, crashing into a stand of armor and weaponry before he caught himself on a table aligning the room with crystal vases and gold and silver bowls and plates.

"Yes, by all means, go to your pup, Roxas," Xehanort said, looking at the conflicted blond Submissive with a menacing gaze. "I'm sure you're dying for a reunion for the one you left to die."

Roxas growled at the Elder in offense. How had he known about that? It must have been from Terra, but Roxas hated how the bastard worded things. He had no care for anything or anyone other than himself, so he might as well seal those lips of his!

"Roxas, go!" Axel's cry was louder this time, but his condition was only worsening, but Roxas couldn't bring himself to run over to him. He had to stand his ground against this crazed Elder. Deep down he wanted to run over to help his mate, but his other side was telling him to listen to his Dominant and go to the aide of their pup, wherever he was in this city.

This was why Roxas was conflicted.

"Listen to your Dominant, Roxas," Xehanort continued in his mock tone of concern. "Heed his last words, it'll be so much easier to put an end to him once you're out of my way."

"Roxas!"

Roxas turned his head to see Demyx standing next to Sora who was crouching down, holding tightly onto Terra's unmoving form. The dirty blond Submissive had his fangs bared and he looked obviously pissed.

"Roxas!" Demyx called out once more. "Look what he did to Terra . . . to Terra!" The Submissive motioned toward Terra who had somehow changed back to his normal coloring of skin and hair, but the pool of blood around him was enough to let Roxas know what had happened. "He means to kill everyone—everyone!—don't let him get Kingdom Hearts, don't! Families will only kill one another if he gets it, I know it! I don't want my boys growing up like this, I don't. I know you can stop him, but if he kills Axel then he'll kill your pups as well!"

"Oh, how observant you are, Submissive," Xehanort chuckled at the Submissive's poor show of bravery; the bitch was outwardly trembling as he stood there across the throne room.

Roxas let out a low hiss as he raised his right arm and stood his ground, lowering his form into a fighting stance, looking at no one else other than the Elder before him.

"Poor pathetic Submissive," Xehanort motioned with a sigh and shake of his head. "You're in no shape to fight me."

"I did it before and I'll do it again," Roxas swore. "I won't let you hurt my family."

"That is the line of a Dominant mate," Xehanort spoke, a hint of a growl in his tone—he was obviously annoyed by Roxas' show of Dominance even though he was a Submissive; those meant to be forever below the stronger Dominants, like himself.

"No, it's both's," Roxas answered before he lunged forward only to find the Elder running to the side instead of meeting him head on. Roxas' eyes widened, thinking the Elder meant to strike from the side, so he brought up his blades to block any hits aimed there, but he only caught that smirk and shine of the Elder's eyes as he ran right past him.

Roxas turned quickly on his heels, watching in horror as the Elder ran with an inhuman speed right towards his downed mate who was holding onto the long table for dear life.

"Axel!" Roxas cried out, running after the Elder only to find himself already two steps behind Xehanort—one too many.

Just as Axel turned his emerald eyes up at the dark Keyblade raised to strike him down, he let go of the table, letting gravity help his wounded body dodge the blow for him. Xehanort did indeed take off a few strands of ruby hair, but that was all. Roxas was upon the Elder in seconds.

Roxas swung his dark Keyblade at the Elder set on killing the King's heir. The crown of the blade hit the Elder on the shoulder; in fact, Roxas had swung so hard that he watched the Elder drop his own blade from the sheer force of the hit.

The Elder let out a growl, clutching onto his wounded arm that bled blood, just like any other mortal would. He turned his angry eyes towards Roxas and bore his sharp, threatening fangs. Roxas blinked for a moment before he noticed dark tendrils rising from his body and in that instant he began a steady move backwards.

"Dark magic," Roxas gasped, moving his blades out of the way of their ascending path. They moved throughout the room, all originating from Xehanort's very body.

"You're too much of a nuisance to let live any longer," Xehanort spoke with a growl, his eyes glowing a bright gold. "You should have stayed in the afterlife, Roxas, because I'm about to send you to Hell!"

Xehanort's body was no longer seen. The black mist rising from his body cloaking him and then began to devour the entire room. Roxas gasped, watching as various objects in the room suddenly fell into the darkness, never to be seen of again. He turned his head to see that his mate was close to be devoured just like everything else.

"Axel!" Roxas called out as he ran to him, coming to his mate and taking hold of his arms as his legs were gripped by the darkness.

"I told you to leave!" Axel groaned out, pushing at his mate who only tried pulling his body out of the darkness.

"I can't!" Roxas cried out, shaking his head. "I will not see Lea for the first time if his father isn't there with me."

Axel looked up into Roxas' watering eyes. He parted his lips to speak, but no words came out. Instead, he smiled and patted the boy's cheek affectionately. Gently guiding Roxas' head toward where Axel lay. The redheaded Dominant pressed his lips firmly against Roxas' and his heart flew with the feeling of being alive—and wanting to stay alive.

No more words were spoken between them. Roxas pulled once again and, this time, Axel didn't resist. Instead, he pulled his legs out of the consuming darkness and let Roxas help him onto his feet; his body now half slumped over his Submissive. Roxas was stronger than he looked and managed to move the both of them back towards the entrance of the room where Sora and Demyx were, the two were currently trying to pull Terra's body out of the darkness that latched onto his bloody chest.

"Wait, let me try something," Roxas said, letting Axel lean against Demyx as he took up his lighter Keyblade and raised it high. "This darkness won't get Terra again." Then swung it down at the dark tendrils—interestingly enough, it worked! The tendrils had been cut from Terra's body and were now twisting and curling on the floor like tentacles from a monster.

"Sora, help!" Roxas called and the brunette Submissive was quick to lift up Terra's body with his help, though the dead weight made it difficult to get anywhere.

"Come on, Terra!" Sora groaned out as he and Roxas tried with all their might to carry Terra's body out of the room being rapidly consumed by darkness—the both of them could feel the tendrils latching onto their pants and coats, pulling at their forms. "I know you're not dead, because if you were you'd upset Ven . . . and I know you'd _never_ do that!"

"Hurry!" Demyx called out, whom was a few paces ahead, turned and waiting for the others to catch up.

"Ah!" Roxas gasped out once his left leg was pulled out from under him and he fell, causing Terra's weight to pull Sora down as well. Roxas looked at his pant leg only to find the darkness eating away at it, slowly climbing up his shin. He was about reach for his Keyblade and cut at it like he had before when he noticed the darkness once again dragging Terra's body down into the abyss. "Sora!" Roxas cried out, getting the brunette's attention who was quick to grab his own golden Keyblade and slice at the darkness.

"Roxas, it's too close!" Sora cried out, trying his best not to step onto it because once he did he would begin sinking, just like Terra's body was. "It's all over!"

Roxas looked back towards Demyx and Axel and he looked at their horrified faces. He then looked down at the ground he had fallen on and noticed the ground was no longer marble, but darkness and he was sinking, just like Sora and Terra.

"Roxas!" Axel cried out, his body curling in on itself as Axel cried out and offended his wound. "Roxas!"

Roxas was suddenly pulled backwards with a hard tug. He turned back only to gasp, his eyes wide as the darkness climbing up his thigh now resembled that of a horrid monster with glowing eyes. The claws of its hands wrapped securely around Roxas' leg, pulling at him roughly.

"Roxas!" Sora cried out, seeing the monster as well that did nothing but try and drag Roxas into the abyss with it.

Roxas turned onto his back and brought up the light Keyblade in his grasp, the claws of the monster fell upon him but the blade kept his body safe—for now. Again the creature struck at him until it wore Roxas out.

The blade fell from his hand and now the creature fell upon Roxas' abdomen and pulled him under.

"NO!"

Roxas let out a tried huff as he felt both his hands be pulled at, away from the darkness now climbing up his shoulders and touching the backs of his ears. His vision cleared and he noticed Axel holding onto him.

"Axel!" Roxas gasped out, shaking his head. "N-No! You'll only be dragged down with me! Hurry, you have to find Lea and protect him!"

"I'm not going to see Lea and if his mother is there with me!" Axel swore, his eyes a blazing green fire that threatened to burn Roxas alive.

The blond blinked for a moment before he gave out a cry, feeling the creature below twist his left ankle to where it snapped. Roxas choked out his pain while Axel tried his best to pull harder on him to get the both of them out.

"S-Stop!" Roxas pleaded. The more Axel pulled, the more the darkness pulled on his broken ankle. "It hurts!"

Axel bit his lip, watching as his arms sunk into the dark floor and then his legs. He looked over to see Sora trying his best to keep Terra's body above the darkness, but in doing so dragged Sora down quicker. Demyx was away from the darkness that seemed to stop just a few inches away from him. The poor Submissive was pulling at his hair, watching in horror as his friends fell to this black magic.

"I'm sorry."

Axel blinked before he turned back toward Roxas who was nearly drug completely under that darkness—lost from Axel forever, again. The boy held an apologetic smile laced with the pain of his wounded ankle.

"I'm sorry," Roxas repeated again. "By a miracle I came back . . . only to drag us both into death."

"This is not the end, Roxas, it's not!" Axel swore, taking both his hands and cupping Roxas' face. Axel smiled at the boy the same way Roxas was smiling at him. The smile of those doomed, but . . . happy.

"I love you," Roxas whispered, closing his eyes as Axel leaned forward and touched his forehead to his. "I didn't get a chance to say that before Xehanort killed me for the first time."

"He won't," Axel spoke, swallowing hard once he felt something beneath the darkness pull at him roughly, twisting and yanking. "He won't do it again."

Roxas looked on in amazement at the fire in Axel's eyes. That fire was so strong and resilient that Roxas swore nothing could get them—like this black magic sucking everyone into an unknown grave wasn't going to be the end of them.

"I too saw into my ancestor's life," Axel said, looking at Roxas and giving him a smile before letting go of his arms to push his hands down into the darkness willingly, letting it suck him in further than even Roxas. "A lot farther than you, I believe . . . and from him I learned a few things I'm going to try. Since I'm his descendant, this might work."

"Axel, don't—!" Roxas cried out, reaching out to his mate with a force that ripped his arms from the sucking darkness, but the Dominant was already below. "AXEL!"

Suddenly, the sucking stopped, but a force pushed all of them out of the consuming darkness and Roxas, Sora, and Terra rose in the air before hitting marble floor, and rolling past Demyx. The Submissive's eyes were wider than the ones shot out of the darkness.

"Look!" Demyx cried with a gasp. His cry was enough for Roxas to shake off the force of his impact and stand on his feet before remembering about his broken ankle and so to his knees he fell in horrible pain before he glanced back to the throne room only to see the darkness falling back to its origin and out of it fell Axel, his body rolling until it stopped, the appearance of flames covered his body before nothing but smoke rose into the sky. In fact, the place where the darkness consumed were all aflame, burning bright.

"Axel!" Roxas cried out, cursing his handicap of his ankle. Axel had been sucked back into the throne room, too close to the origin for Roxas' liking. He could see the form of Xehanort now and he grit his teeth at the pain as he tried getting up to his feet only to fall back down in gasping pain.

From where he lay he watched as the darkness vanished, leaving a charred form of the crazed Elder. He rubbed at his scarred face and then at his clothing that turned black from the flame. In all the confusion, Roxas had figured out what Axel had tried.

Magic, Axel had tried the magic of his ancestor and it had worked! But Axel wasn't moving; it looked as if he, too, had been affected by the heat of the flame. Looking at Sora and Terra, Roxas noticed that Sora had hit his head hard against the wall he was thrown against, Demyx was at his side now, lapping at the wound to stop the bleeding, and Terra—well he still wasn't moving and all of their clothing showed signs of the fire charring their ends.

Once again, Roxas tried standing only to cry out in pain, not even leaving pressure off of his ankle helped; the bone had been snapped. He couldn't do anything and his body shook as he took hold of both his Keyblades. He watched Xehanort's every move and it looked as if time moved so slowly in his weakened state.

"Axel!" Roxas cried out once again, but his mate did not so much as twitch a joint.

A chilling fear shot up into Roxas' body and he couldn't stop shaking. What if something wrong had happened? What if Axel was . . .

"XEHANORT!" Roxas cried out with all his might to get the Elder's attention on him, and suddenly, bright golden angry eyes locked onto his form. "I am here! Come after me!"

The demand worked as well. The Dominant gave out a growl, the dark tendrils snapping in and out of his body like a demon trying to escape a host. He completely stepped over Axel's fallen form and came towards Roxas. The closer the old Dominant got to him, the more Roxas could see his form shift into that of the likes of that monster that pulled him into the black darkness.

He was no longer Elder Xehanort, Terra's sire—no, he was . . . something else entirely.

Roxas swallowed hard as the Dominant's claws seemed to grow longer and darker, his body once again giving way to that black magic, but this time it wasn't as potent, the ash over him seemed to block most of it out, but it still didn't stop the Dominant from nearly shifting into a creature of evil origin.

"Leave this world for good!" Xehanort cried out, his voice deeper and menacing as he lifted a clawed hand and suddenly, Roxas saw a larger hand behind his own and it was monstrous.

Roxas brought both blades up in defense, though he knew in his heart that it wasn't enough to save him from the strike. So, he braced for the worst. But, nothing came.

Blinking in confusion, Roxas' eyes widened at the side of the black tendrils wiggling out of Xehanort's body. They were now shaking back in forth faster than before, and their forms went wild as if they felt something. This seemed to stop Xehanort's attack and Roxas wondered just how many strange occurrences would save his life.

Following Xehanort's gaze, Roxas turned to see the place where Terra's body had landed. The Dominant, his eyes, they were open, an orange hue mixed into his sapphire eyes as he reached out with a weak hand, his own arm releasing dark tendrils.

"Terra!" Roxas gasped, seeing the Dominant conscious again was good news in itself, but he looked too pale, and his body too weak. His arm was barely lifted off of the ground, only the palm of his hand and fingers rose from the ground. Even his eyes looked weary and Roxas felt his heart hurt for him.

"You've taught me . . . well . . . father," Terra gasped out almost mumbles past dry lips caked with his own blood.

Xehanort let out a growl and when he went to raise his arm and stop his own pup, Roxas leaned forward and tossed his light Keyblade at the Dominant. Aiming it just so that the blade of the weapon struck Xehanort's newly raised hand and the limb fell off at the wrist.

The Elder looked down at the body part fallen useless on the floor. His eyes glowing a bright yellow before they shined a red and, once again, Roxas was the Elder's target. An angry dominating growl escaped deep in his throat before he lunged at Roxas. The Submissive had tried backing away, but his ankle halted all movement and so Roxas had no choice but to take up the darker of his Keyblades and let the Elder fall upon him.

Roxas let out a cry as the Elder ripped himself away from him and stood over his form, hunched like a crippled old man—suiting for the likes of him. Roxas gasped, feeling warm liquid coat his face and then he looked down to see his tight grip on his blade had not faded. But, now, the black blade was a crimson red.

He looked up to see Xehanort. The blood had reached up to his neck from where the blade had entered through his abdomen. Xehanort looked as if he wanted to pay no attention to it. He could feel it; Roxas knew he could feel it by the dying look in his eyes.

Suddenly, the Elder became less aggressive and the black tendrils altogether vanished and there, Xehanort stood. Looking off into a distance. Roxas opened his lips to say something, but the words died on his tongue. What exactly was he supposed to say?

Suddenly, Xehanort's hand came to his wound and pulled away so that his eyes may see his own blood. He stared at the substance for a while before he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Now," Xehanort spoke, his voice more rasped than normal with the blood welling in his throat. "How did this happen?"

Xehanort looked back towards Roxas and then towards Terra whose eyes were open, but barely. Staring at him, watching his movement.

"We were going to rule Kingdom Hearts, Terra," Xehanort spoke again, his words unusually soft. "You, Xemnas, Vanitas, and your mother."

The pausing in Xehanort's words grew longer as his limbs began to hang lifeless and soon, the Dominant was stumbling around before he leaned against the hall's wall for support, his legs losing all energy to hold up his being any longer.

"It's what I wanted . . . it's what I wanted," Xehanort sighed with a nod of his head before he looked back towards Roxas with hatred in his eyes. "What a damn Submissive you are . . . you had to ruin . . . everything."

A chuckle escaped Xehanort again.

"You would betray the family . . . wouldn't you, Terra?" Xehanort turned his dull eyes back towards his son who only closed his eyes, refusing to look at his dying sire any longer.

Xehanort's body gave out all strength and yet it remained leaning against the wall, still standing on stiff legs. Xehanort closed his eyes, a smile still on his lips.

"It will only repeat . . . Submissive . . . it will."

Roxas knew what Xehanort was speaking about, but Roxas only shook his head in defiance.

"Not this time," Roxas swore.

Xehanort opened his eyes and looked at Roxas, a chuckle left his lips and then . . . nothing. The color in his eyes faded, and yet that smirk of his remained. A look as if complimenting Roxas on a job well done. The Dominant had always been strange and dark and how dark of an end he met.

A few moments passed before Roxas felt someone touch his shoulder. He looked up to see Demyx holding Sora up who still looked quite dazed, trying to shake off his dizziness.

"Is . . . is it all over?" Demyx asked, staring right into the dead form of Elder Xehanort.

"Yeah," Roxas answered. "Yeah, it is."

Roxas turned once again towards Xehanort. It was so unreal. Had they really—won? Was it that easy? It seemed as though Xehanort had merely slipped and landed on Roxas' blade, but, no, the Elder was in a rage and meant to fall upon him and tear him limb-from-limb. Roxas had only held his blade against him, which the Elder had paid no attention to.

It was to be his demise and now, here they were. The air suddenly lifted and their spirits lightened. But, Roxas turned back to where Axel's form still lay, his mate ever motionless.

"Please," Roxas pleaded. "Help move me to his side. I need to know that he's still alive."

Demyx looked at Sora and the two shared worried looks before Sora shook his head and waved his hand.

"You do it, Dem, I need to help Terra," Sora answered as he spun around, doing his best to make his way towards Terra on swaying feet.

Demyx then nodded and looked down at Roxas with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry, this will only hurt you mo—"

"I know, just do it," Roxas demanded, biting his bottom lip.

Demyx bent down and, despite Roxas' red watering face and bit back cries of pain, he got the younger Submissive back into the throne room where he sat him back down next to Axel.

Roxas let his breath even out, trying to will out the pain that shook his entire body before he brought his arms up, the gash on his one arm was still bleeding and falling down his arm to drip onto Axel's coat, but he didn't care as he took him in his arms and held him close.

"Axel," Roxas whispered. "You'd better be okay, you hear me? We're supposed to see Lea together . . . _together_."

Demyx knelt down near them and placed his hands on Axel, wiping the ash off the Dominant before feeling his pulse. Demyx nodded with a smile, signaling Axel was still alive, but he did frown.

"He must have over-exerted himself with whatever he did to help you guys escape that magic," Demyx informed.

"He's too heavy to carry on our own, and I can't walk without one of you assisting me, so we have to wake him up," Roxas said, looking down softly at Axel's unconscious features. "Terra's not doing so good and Sora took a hard blow to the head."

"And your ankle," Demyx informed. "Don't forget about your injuries too quickly, Roxas. Zexion wouldn't like that at all."

"No, he wouldn't," Roxas whispered with a smile before leaning down and rubbing his face into Axel's neck. "Axel."


	52. Our New Home

Riku sat up too quickly and instantly he regretted it—to a certain extent. His movement jerked Elder Merlin awake and he jumped up only to see Sora and the others coming walking in the room, slowly. They had finally found each other.

"Oh, my, it's the others!" The old Elder's exclaim had alerted the others and soon, the other Elders were quick on their feet and in their aide to the wounded.

"Sora!" Riku gasped, watching as his brown-haired mate ran right to him and held him close. "Ow, easy, are you alright?" Riku took hold of Sora's head and looked at the bump on it. His aquamarine eyes shown worry before he chuckled and looked at the blade in his mate's grasp. "And what is this, Sora?"

"It's mine. I found it and I like it, so I'm keeping it," the Submissive pouted, holding the blade close to him like he would a pup of his—he was such a puppy sometimes.

Riku let out a chuckle before his wound acted up on him and he eased his breathing. Petting his mate affectionately, he gave his wound a good lick before asking about the matter at hand.

"Xehanort?"

"Roxas took him down," Sora answered.

"Roxas?" Riku's eyes widened in great surprise at such a feat for a Submissive—and Roxas no less. He turned his gaze towards the Submissive who was being helped, along with Axel, inside the room, one small step at a time.

"The city is complete," Elder Yen Sid spoke up, coming towards Roxas and Axel as the others led them gently inside the large room. "But Kingdom Hearts is not yet so."

The two looked at each other before they watched Elder Genesis walk up next to Elder Yen Sid. In his arms he held a slumbering puppy—a puppy that just so happened to Axel and Roxas' firstborn.

"As you can tell, Lea's had his excitement for the day," Elder Genesis spoke softly, so not to wake up the child. He smiled at the two parents who looked at the pup as if seeing him for the first time. Roxas was the first to reach out and rub the back of his knuckle against the pup's soft cheek. The little redhead stirred only a little, rubbing his face more into Elder Genesis' chest and warmth.

Axel smiled at Roxas smiling at the pup he had not seen since birth. He was glad that Roxas got to see him again and not feel so horrible for leaving him accidentally in the woods the day of his birth.

But Roxas' eyes moved away from Lea the moment he heard the sound of his brother's voice. It wasn't high at all and the twin hadn't said anything, but Roxas recognized Ven and whether he was speaking or crying, it didn't matter, Roxas immediately turned towards the sound of his brother and there, on the other side of the room, sat his twin identical brother, propped up on rolled up cloaks, in his arms he cradled something small . . . something not moving.

Roxas' grip on Axel's arm tightened and Axel looked to where Roxas gazed. His breath caught in his throat once he noticed Ventus . . . the Submissive was practically curled into a ball, holding onto a bundle and just crying. Roxas looked up at Axel who only nodded in approval and so Roxas let go, letting Axel lean against Elder Yen Sid as Roxas hopped over to his brother, ignored the great pain in his ankle.

"Ven," Roxas came to his twin gently and easily sat himself beside the boy. At the sound of his name, Ven looked at his twin with red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. He inhaled uneasy breaths before Ven closed his eyes again and wept bitterly.

Roxas looked down to see what Ven was holding. It was a pup wrapped in a dirtied blanket. The pup wasn't moving and Roxas knew that it never would. Roxas scooted closer to his brother, wrapping his arm around his shoulder, letting Ven lay his head on him and weep.

Roxas was silent and said nothing. He just held Ven close and tried his best to comfort him. Seeing his brother like this caused himself to cry and he wept just as bitterly.

Riku and the others watched the two mourn the loss of the pup and as Riku turned he looked at Terra. After all, it was his pup as well. Sora had told him a pup before the two now was born. It was just the pup that Ven held now that wasn't well. The look in Terra's eyes was that of great hurt and Riku knew that, if he could, Terra would be the one to hold Ven in this time of mourning, but he was incapable of that right now.

There was a great silence over everyone and it wasn't until Axel attempted to move closer to the twins did someone say anything.

"Axel, what are you—?" Elder Yen Sid questioned, concerned for Axel hurting himself more than he already was, but Axel only waved him off and slowly came to the twins. It was a task for him, but once he managed to get there, the redhead knelt down before Ven and reached out to touch him.

"Ven," He whispered, the boy barely looked at him, but he did for a moment. "May I hold your pup?"

Ventus looked up at Roxas who looked at Axel questionably. After a moment of consideration, Roxas nodded solemnly, encouraging his brother to let go. Ven did and cried as he watched Axel hold the newborn, his face becoming more red as new tears sprung forth.

Axel looked down at the babe in sympathy. He smiled softly before he hugged it close to his chest.

"Hey," Axel whispered to the pup. "If I can gain a heart without ever having one, or knowing what it felt like . . . then you can gain a life, like you were supposed to."

"Axel," Riku whispered, watching on in pity as Axel cradled the form of his nephew in his arms.

Ven let out a loud sob and clung tightly to Roxas. His entire body shaking in agonizing sorrow. Roxas held his brother close. He knew what it felt like to lose a pup—though, said pup wasn't lost to Roxas anymore and so this . . . this was different.

Suddenly, a loud, and angry cry erupted inside the room. It startled everyone and quickly they turned towards Axel and towards the pup in his arms that was now flailing his arms and legs and crying out with strong lungs like there was no tomorrow.

Axel let out a choked chuckle before he pulled the child away from his chest and looked at the tiny red face. He turned to Roxas and Ven who both had the widest eyes he's ever seen and soon, Axel held out the babe to Ven.

"I think he doesn't like me," Axel said with another choked chuckle before letting Ven take the pup.

Ventus gasped and looked at the pup who was crying so loud that he eventually got his sister to cry along with him, and even little Lea had woken up from the crying.

"Puppy?" Lea asked, rubbing at his eyes before looking around the room for the source, once the little redhead caught sight of the wiggling pup, he wiggled, signaling to Elder Genesis that he wanted down. The Elder set him down and immediately the young pup ran up to where Roxas and Ven where and looked at the red-faced newborn. "Puppy sad?" Lea asked, looking at Roxas and Ventus.

Roxas smiled and pulled the boy close, setting him on his lap so he could get a better view of his cousin.

"No," Roxas whispered, holding his firstborn close for the first time. "He's very happy."

Ven cried out once more before he turned and looked towards his mate. This time, his tears didn't sting so much and when he looked at Terra, he too cried along with him, because their pup was alive and well.

* * *

><p>Eraqus looked on in great sadness. There, before him, were the bodies of his eldest and youngest pup, and then that of his mate. Despite how wicked they seemed, they were still his family and Eraqus would cry over them.<p>

His daughter-in-laws came up to him and placed their hands on him. He turned to them and smiled, shaking his head.

"I'll be fine," Eraqus said, wiping his cheeks of any tears. "I miss them."

"I tried . . . to save them," Riku started, casting his eyes down in shame.

"Don't," Eraqus shook his head and patted the young Dominant. "Thank-you so much, Riku. Thank-you."

Eraqus then looked at the city still partially hidden in the mountain. The side of the mountain had indeed collapsed and part of the city was now seen in the light of the sun. It was amazing at the magnitude of such a city, their capital. A wonder indeed, but Eraqus wasn't there for that.

He turned towards Axel and Roxas who were now thoroughly bandaged before walking up to them.

"What became of Kingdom Hearts?" Eraqus asked.

Roxas looked to Axel and the redheaded Dominant shrugged.

"Xehanort didn't get it, if that's what you want to know," Axel replied, but Eraqus only shook his head.

"No," the Elder Submissive spoke. "I know that now, but . . . it's not yet complete."

"The other Elders are saying the same thing," Roxas spoke up. "What does that mean? Ah!" Roxas let out a hiss and looked down at Zexion who only rolled his eyes and tightened the fastenings around his ankle tighter. Roxas would kick him if he could—but he couldn't.

"I'm sure Axel knows by now," Eraqus stated, looking at the redhead.

Roxas looked at the Dominant who only nodded and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I do. That crazy Elder just so happened to help beat it into me."

Letting out a sigh, Axel leaned back and then turned to look at his firstborn. He smiled and then spoke up—

"Hey, Lea."

The little boy turned his head towards the older Dominant and cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Hm, what?"

"What do you say?" Axel smiled at the pup who made the same exact gestures he used to do when he was a little pup of that age.

"To what?" Lea asked again, looking up at his Elder parent who only motioned him to understand the question further.

"If there was a kingdom, say, called: Kingdom Hearts. What do you think it should be ruled by?" Axel asked, motioning the child closer and Lea did come closer.

"Hearts," Lea answered cutely.

"Why that?" Axel asked, raising a brow.

"Why would you call it Kingdom Hearts if it's not ruled by hearts?" Lea asked in wonder.

"He's got a good point," Axel said, looking up at Eraqus. "Heck, it's better than letting me choose just once person."

Eraqus then turned to Lea who looked up at him with a smile and then the Elder knelt down to him, looking him in his emerald eyes.

"Lea," Eraqus started. "Do you want it to be ruled by hearts?"

"Yeah," Lea said with a nod.

"Whose?" Eraqus asked.

"Everyone's," Lea answered with his arms outstretched. "But no bad mean ones 'cause they're not nice."

Axel let out a chuckle and reached out to the boy, pulling him into his lap and ruffling the little one's hair.

"There you have it!" Axel exclaimed. "What would Kingdom Hearts be if it wasn't ruled by the hearts of everyone? If that's the case, then let it be so."

Everyone smiled, watching as Lea leaned up and ruffled Axel's hair back. Elder Angeal had been among the first to notice how easily attached Lea had become to Axel and Roxas even thought he had just met the two. It was as if he shared an invisible bond to the two that still existed though not knowing them before. Elder Angeal had remembered how long it had taken said boy to warm up to him when Elder Zack had introduced his adopted pup.

Elder Angeal smiled at the memory and was glad that Lea wasn't crying anymore. The boy had been through too much, so much that he wasn't ready to learn or come into understanding yet. It was best he was still kept innocent to all this—just like a child.

"Alright, alright," Roxas cut in, taking up the pup who still clung tightly to his real father's locks, pulling the other along with him as he was pulled into Roxas' lap. "That's enough ruining of the others' hair for you two."

"Ah! Easy!" Axel yelped, suppressing a growl as his firstborn giggled and continually pulled on his longer locks.

"Let go, Lea," Roxas said, taking the pup's hands in his own and uncurling them so Axel's locks were released.

"I like your hair, Axel, it's like mine," Lea motioned, pulling at his own strands to get a better look.

"You don't say," Axel chuckled, rubbing at his burning scalp before reaching over and pulling out a single hair of Lea's. The pup jumped and let out a yelp before rubbing his scalp and then giggling.

"He's taken to them quickly," Elder Genesis came up next to his old friend, Elder Angeal. The other nodded and smiled. "He has," Angeal said. "It must be his instincts, letting him know that sense of paternity."

"Could be," Elder Genesis spoke up. "But, would you be willing to lose your son, and Cloud his brother?"

"It's all up to him," Elder Angeal spoke with a sigh, pausing for a short moment before chuckling and shaking his head. "In fact, I'm sure if Zack were . . . here, he'd fight tooth and nail to keep Lea. That puppy loved that boy so much."

"He did," Elder Genesis nodded, remembering too when the young Elder had announced an adoption of a pup he found in the forest . . . a pup that had actually been descended from King Lea himself.

Suddenly, the city once again began to shake. Everyone hopped to their feet as quickly as possible, well, all those that could. The others, like Roxas, Terra, Axel, Riku, and Ventus could do nothing but sit and watch as the city around them suddenly glew once more.

"What now? !" Sora jumped up, looking around the city and then below his feet to see small oval shaped lights popping out of the glowing light beneath before many orbs rose into the sky, shaking the city once more before a great light came around them and everyone covered their eyes.

The brighter the light, the more the city shook. A few managed to pry their eyes open and when they had they beheld the rest of the mountain's collapse. Down it fell, falling away from the city, not one boulder crushed a house or building, but instead gathered around the city like a gate as a bright light escaped.

Roxas had wrapped both arms around Lea's head and hugged him close to his chest. He could feel the pup bracing himself, but as Roxas held him, the Submissive opened his eyes and looked up, into the sky. Oddly enough there the lights came together until a shape formed. One could barely see or catch it, but Roxas swore that it looked as if it were a moon in the shape of a heart. It was all he could think of before the lights shined against him and he couldn't do anything more than bow his head and close his eyes.

When the shaking stopped and the light gave way to the rays of the sun, the group paused and opened their eyes. The sun's rays had been foreign on their eyes. They hadn't seen it in a while since they had been in the city, but now . . . there was no mountain to blot it out, and—looking like a newly polished jewel—the city sparkled in the light of the sun.

"Wow, look at this," Sora whispered before he felt his pups slam into his legs and hug him close. Sora looked down into their faces before he knelt down and licked their cheeks. "Look at this city. Isn't it amazing?"

"What is it?" Sora's Submissive son asked, looking up at him with eyes like that of his father.

Sora smiled and patted his cheek before hooking an arm around him and letting him look out into the grand city.

"This is our new home now, Hope," Sora answered before he watched all of his pups' faces light up.

"Really? !" Hope asked, his eyes wide and mouth dropped. "But it's so big!"

"It gives you lots of playing room," Riku spoke up, the pups turning towards their sire and smiling along with him. Riku shared a glance at Sora before Riku's form was tackled by their eldest. Riku nearly lost his breath before the silverette looked at him with blue eyes, asking—

"Is this our new home because you and daddy want more pups?" The boy was obviously pouting, lately complaining about too many crying and annoying siblings.

"Luneth!" Riku gasped, his eyes wide as a chuckle escaped his lips. "You're fed up with your siblings already?"

The young Dominant only shrugged before Riku pulled him close and sat him on his lap while his two sisters whom he shared in litter came to sit next to their papa along with him.

"Alright," Riku spoke, patting his young son on the nose. "How about you let your daddy and I know when you're ready for some new siblings?"

"Really, I can ask for new siblings whenever I want?" Luneth asked, his eyes fluttering in surprise before they remained wide.

"If you'd like," Riku said, looking at Sora who sported the cutest blush on his face.

"Riku!" Sora complained. "You can't . . . do that!"

"Why not?" Riku asked, looking around the city. "This place is going to be perfect to raise our family, and if we should expand it further then they'll have enough room here."

"But," Sora whispered, shaking his arms. "What if Luneth doesn't _want_ any_more_?"

_Oh, so that was Sora's problem_, Riku noted with a soft smile before shaking his head. He then stood his eldest up on his feet and motioned Sora closer. The brooding brunette listened until Riku reached out and pulled him onto his lap and gave him a slow lick along his jaw that made the Submissive's face turn a cute deep red and squirm.

"It won't take long for that child to grow bored of his _old_ siblings and demand _new_ ones, Sora," Riku whispered into his mate's ear before Sora let out a chuckle and nuzzled him close.

"Ewwww," came the cry of their pups. Sora only rolled his eyes and motioned them to turn around with his fingers. "Then turn around if you don't want to see more." He simply replied.

All five quickly turned and ran off in giggles, quickly finding the other pups to play with. Riku and Sora laughed before Sora turned and planted a firm kiss on his mate's lips, which Riku gladly gave back.

"Do you think we can live here?"

Terra turned his eyes towards his mate who sat next to him, holding all three of his newborn pups, two on his lap and one in his arms. Ventus looked uncertain and even a little scared. Terra wished he could move so he could sit up and hold the boy in his arms, but Elder Merlin made sure he wouldn't be moving any time soon, so all he could do was offer words of comfort.

"Do you not want to, Ven?" Terra asked, his voice soft and he watched as Ven turned to him with concerned eyes, scooting closer to him through his own pain as well. "Take it easy, Ven, you did just give birth."

"I'm fine," he lied as he touched his Dominant's side. "But, just to let you know . . . I'd follow you anywhere."

Terra smiled and closed his eyes at the feel of Ven reaching down to caress his face. His fingers trailed over his lips and then up his cheekbones before tracing over his eyebrows. Ven smiled, blinking back all too happy tears.

"I'm glad," Ven said through a trembling voice. "I'm so glad that you're normal again."

"You like me better this way?" Terra asked jokingly.

"I do, actually," Ven answered with a chuckle of his own before he leaned down and kissed his mate soft and long.

The kiss would have lasted longer had not a certain pup started up. A groan escaped Ven as he quickly pulled away, earning an unhappy groan from Terra.

"Sorry," Ven apologized with a shrug and quick smile before looking down and picking up the crying pup to look closely at. "Why? What is wrong, Zidane? I've fed you, cleaned you, and played with you. What more do you want?"

"He's just testing out his lungs," Terra spoke up, smiling at the flailing pup who seemed to have quite a fire to him. "It's good, let him do it."

"But he's going to startle the other two," Ven groaned, looking down at the two now in his lap—the little girl was about ready to start fussing while her older brother seemed to deal with it and ignore his little brother.

Sure enough, the little girl started up and Ven sighed, leaning back with a defeated roll of his eyes.

"He's going to be a hassle when he's older. I see it now," Ven mumbled.

"I'd rather him be a hassle than not being around to be one at all," Terra admitted, wanting so badly to hold his little boy in his arms.

"You know what this means . . ." Ven spoke, eyeing his mate with a raised brow.

Terra looked at him curiously before Ven raised his chin and upturned his nose.

"No more pups for a good long while," came Ven's answer.

Terra let out a chuckle and sighed.

"Whatever you say, Ven, whatever you say."

While everyone was laughing and enjoying the warm glow of the sun, it was indeed Roxas who was the first to take notice of the occurrence. He settled Lea on his feet and leaned up, to see something coming out of the forest. He blinked before he looked back at Axel who too turned to look as well.

"Look!" Roxas motioned everyone to turn and when they had, they all beheld a multitude of people coming towards the city—Submissive and Dominant alike.

When the people reached the city, they took note of everyone, but they were more fascinated with the large buildings and overall width of the city itself. It wasn't until a familiar being came did they begin to speak. It was a Submissive of light skin and hair; he came up to Roxas and smiled.

"Cecil!" Roxas smiled, immediately trying to stand and hug him, but hissed in pain and remembered his throbbing ankle.

"Easy, Roxas," the Submissive said, holding up his hand and then kneeling down next to his friend. "I saw it . . . it was Kingdom Hearts, wasn't it?"

The Submissive then turned to Axel who looked at Roxas for a moment and then back towards the fair Submissive and nodded.

Cecil smiled softly before nodding his head and tuning his head to see his two mates off in the distance, waiting for him to finish his business with his friend.

"I know, this will be a better start for our people. I can feel it in here," Cecil said, motioning toward his chest. "And, especially here." He then placed a hand on his stomach and pressed in. "The new generation will be raised with the people's hearts. Thanks to King Lea's heir."

Axel looked at Roxas with a smile.

"This is—?" Axel asked curiously, he didn't know Roxas had another friend.

Roxas blushed slightly before introducing his friend.

"This, Axel, is Cecil Harvey. He helped teach me how to wield a Keyblade, and he's a close friend of mine."

"Any other friends of yours I still don't know?" Axel asked with a chuckle before Cecil smiled and stood up.

"So," Roxas started, watching as more immigrated towards the city. "Does, everyone know about this?"

"They can feel it," Cecil informed. "This city is calling them here to start anew. Only time will tell how this will turn out, but Kingdom Hearts is supposed to last forever."

"Forever doesn't sound so bad," Axel replied before wrapping his arm around Roxas. "As long as you're with me, Roxas."

Roxas smiled and nuzzled into his mate before smiling back at Cecil. The pale Submissive nodded before turning to leave, leaving Roxas with a few last words.

"Rest well, Roxas. We're all about to witness a great rebirth for our race."

"Yeah, I will do," Roxas nodded, watching as Cecil returned to his two mates who then lead him away, deeper into the city. Roxas only continued to watch as more and more people came and then he smiled, looking at the revived city, once again full with residents swarming to and fro on its streets and in its buildings.

Roxas closed his eyes and inhaled his mate's scent before drifting off into the complete bliss of easy slumber. This place was going to be his new home. It didn't sound too bad. In fact, these buildings sounded much better and looked much more stern and pleasing than nests.

As long as they found a decent house before all the good ones were taken, then, Roxas would be satisfied.

Before he drifted off into much needed rest, Roxas felt lips touch his forehead before pressing gently against his own lips. Then, warm breath tickled his soft lips as Axel whispered his sweet goodnight.

"I'll see you when you wake, Roxas."


	53. 2 Years And Counting

No lie.

It was different than before. Especially with Dominant _and_ Submissive all living in one section and one city. In the beginning there were a few fights. Nothing too serious, but the Elders were quick to disperse any argument in a civil way. It was easier than having to fight to the death over petty arguments anyways.

Beside the sections' borders having been broken, nothing else had changed too much. In heat, if a Submissive wished it, they would just head to the Safe Place, or when pups were due to be birthed into the world, they would head over to the Birthing Section with their families.

In the city, there had been established certain sections for Submissives, and certain sections for Dominants, those being the cases who had not yet been mated. It wasn't as if it were forbidden from the opposites to cross over into the sections, only that they could not take up residence if only for the Submissives safety. Even with these, the two sides hardly ever squabbled over anything.

It was as if everyone understood the other . . . down to the very gene in their body that made them act the way it did.

Dominants were no longer confused with the inner workings of Submissives going into heat or bearing pups; and Submissives were no longer confused about Dominants ways of smell, birth, and pheromones.

It made life much easier—knowing that the two finally understood the other. There were no more dark areas of understanding. It was now like common sense. And, for those who still couldn't come to understand the other on their own—there were set up multiple schooling districts in the city that would teach any willing to learn.

Becoming mates was once that only for Elders and their families, and, later for a small group of Dominant and Submissive that actually felt for the other, but now, after popular vote, there came a decision to have it as a requirement when a Dominant should take a Submissive. This certain rule had suddenly forced Dominants to think twice about taking Submissives out of sheer animalistic instinct, and the same went for Submissive. When heading out to mate, they were also heading out to find a mate—for life.

With that rule, there was less fighting, less pup abandonment, less heartbreak.

Sure, the Submissives still outnumbered the Dominants by a great majority, but they were slowly increasing in number and with Dominants and Submissive coming to become mates, some Dominants took up multiple mates—though this decision was closely looked into by the Elders who were now judges among the people, no longer the King's advisors because there was no king.

The people ruled the newly formed kingdom, and it was their choices that brought up mating, defense, and other rules. The rules were also inclined to change if the people so wished it, but, as of now, the people were content with the slow crawl of the new kingdom and it would be generations later when more changes would be made.

The palace that had once housed the royal family and only that was now used as the main Healing Center. With it being the center of the city and the largest building known to their kind, it made sense to put the sick there, for there was many. It gave room for the doctors and nurses that needed it for their patients and medicine and it gave them time to examine and create new medicine, when before, it was hard to find a doctor because they were mostly Submissive and always moving about.

There had been times when the Healing Center was nearly barren of people, but that was good. That had meant hardly anyone was getting sick and it was a good time to live and be raised in.

Sure, some of the old rules were still carved into the peoples' being and it would take only one generation before that mindset was forgotten and new liberty would be instilled in the next generations.

The pups growing up were all happy and always held a smile on their face. They grew up with Dominant and Submissive alike, and Submissives, if they wished, could be taught to fight and defend their people, like the naturally stronger Dominants. This new system broke down most castes set for Submissives, but it did make sure that they were taken care of and closely watched over because they were still Submissive and still subject to what things Submissives mostly were; like heat, greater attraction, and weaker bodies.

When Submissives understood themselves is when they were strongest, same for Dominants. When Dominants understood their weaknesses and strengths is when they were at their peaks in life.

That was the whole purpose for this new world. So that none may grow and learn nothing about their partners or themselves. They were not animals any longer. They were going to return to that advanced race they used to be thousands of years ago. It would take time, true, but not as long as they thought. With this mindset in understanding they would outshine their ancestors in knowledge because their ancestors had been limited with strict ruling, but not them.

This generation . . . the sky was their limit and the world was theirs to take, as long as they took it together.

The effect of this change happened almost immediately, and Roxas had been there to see it first hand.

Though, they wished no acknowledgement, the people saw the Elders, and the families that helped save Kingdom Hearts for the people, as the founding fathers of this new revival and so, their names had been marked in history and their families forever taken care of. Even though Axel and his pups were descended from the tyrannical King that caused their downfall with his black heart, they were still remembered as royalty. They were treated with the same respect as the founding fathers and Axel wouldn't have it any other way than to stand on same ground next to his closest friends.

Roxas, and the others were given the finest housing in the city; those buildings just outside the gate of the palace now turned Healing Center. The houses were large, spacious, and preceded much land for growing families. Everyone that had helped now shared the same air as the other and Roxas couldn't help but smile, especially for ones like Demyx, Zexion, Riku and Sora. Those four hadn't really been related to any Elder nor any noble in the past, but they had helped with their entire being to save Kingdom Hearts for the people and because of so, they were equal with the Elders and stood in name and title as Founding Fathers.

They had all been given great houses in the same district Roxas and the Elders lives, so, because of this, their children often played with them and slept in their housing like a second home. Roxas was glad because their pups were close, when, before, it would have been forbidden for Submissive pups to play with Dominant pups if they weren't in the same litter.

Roxas had never been more happy than he was now, watching from a window in the dining room of his home as all three of his pups played with Demyx's boys, Zexion's daughters, and Sora and Riku's pups. The blond's smile grew even more as he watched 7-year-old Lea play the part of leader in a game they had suddenly made up. His and Axel's firstborn had been told of his parentage only a few weeks after settling into the city. Now, at first, Lea was unsure of leaving his adopted parent, Elder Angeal, and little brother, Cloud, but after a few more weeks, the pup was willing to live with his real parents and grow up with his real brothers . . . of course he wanted Cloud to come live with them, which wasn't going to happen, so Roxas and Axel settled for Lea to come and go as he pleased.

In the beginning Lea had done just that; maybe spent a few days with Roxas and Axel before leaving back to Elder Angeal and Cloud for another week, but slowly, it was them who he had been staying with more and Elder Angeal was expecting Lea back for only one day a week. Lea had quickly formed a bond to his parents and to his brothers whom he loved and guarded with all his heart.

"Look at him," Roxas spoke, smiling pleasantly as he watched Lea start running from the pups in a game of tag. "He's getting so big."

"He'll probably inherit my height," came Axel, walking up behind his mate and wrapping his arms around Roxas before kissing him on the neck.

Roxas let out a satisfied sigh before leaning into his mate's warmth. He looked up at Axel and smiled.

"He looks just like you, you know," Roxas informed, looking back towards his eldest pup who indeed was turning out to look exactly like his sire.

"What can I say? I'm Dominant through and through," Axel chuckled, looking through the window to see Lea being tackled by his own little redheaded brothers, Reno and Peter.

"Sure," Roxas chuckled. "I'll take you up on that bet."

"What's that supposed to mean, wise-ass?" Axel asked, raising his brow before turning Roxas around in his grasp and caressing his face before leaning down and capturing his lips in his own.

He let the kiss linger for a moment before he inhaled Roxas' scent, moaning in pleasantry before he quickly pulled away and eyed Roxas warily.

"Roxas . . . .?" Axel questioned the slightly grinning boy. "Are you . . .?"

"In heat? Yes," Roxas answered, pushing himself closer to his mate and wrapping his arms around his shoulders so that his hands could softly scratch at his back.

"But, the pups, they're—"

"Staying with Elder Angeal, as of today," Roxas informed, leaning up on his tiptoes to give a kiss to Axel's bare neck. Damn, even being 19 years old and he still wasn't as tall as he wished; compared to Axel.

"No Safe Place for you this year?" Axel asked, raising his brow while Roxas rubbed at his arms before guiding the limbs to wrap around his waist. It was getting hard for Axel to resist Roxas' gestures.

"Nope," Roxas let out a short chuckle before sighing and rubbing his face into Axel's chest again. "I only went because of the new kingdom. Now that things are settled in more, I think I'm ready."

"_You're_ ready?" Axel questioned with a chuckle as he hooked his hands down into his mate's pants, one remaining on his hip while the other slide down to his behind. "What about poor ole me? I've been having to wait here while you vanish off to the Safe Place every heat for the past 2 years."

"Has it really been 2 years?" Roxas asked, his mind suddenly coming into a fog.

"Just about," Axel informed with a chuckle. "I missed you in heat, you know?"

"I know," Roxas whispered, closing his eyes and steadily listening to rhythm of Axel's strong heartbeat. "I would have let you have me too, but you just like to knock me up every time I spend a heat with you."

"Ha!" Axel laughed, shaking his head as he looked down at his mate who—despite wanting to say a comeback—was right. Three little redheads were proof of Roxas' statement.

There was a good silence in the room as Axel and Roxas held each other, slowly swaying back and forth with the other as if to some unheard music. Axel only inhaled the blond's scent and then sent out his own pheromones, making Roxas weak in the knees.

"So . . . I guess this means you're wanting another litter." Axel kissed Roxas on the forehead and grinned an unseen sadistic smile as the hand kneading Roxas' behind suddenly shoved a finger into the Submissive. The blond jumped, let out a yelp and nearly cried out in surprise.

"Y-Yes!" Roxas gasped, his face suddenly heating up, his heat only making it worse when he felt his own body sucking Axel's finger deeper into him, coating the digit with slick lubricant to let the Dominant know it was quite ready for him.

"How many?" Axel then asked, taking the hand on Roxas' hip out so he could wrap it securely around the boy's shoulder, holding him close to the chest, but he did add another digit that made the boy moan and groan as he jumped again.

"I—I can only h-have one litter per-per preg—pregnancy," Roxas replied, inhaling a shaking breath as his whole body shivered.

"I didn't mean that," Axel spoke, adding a third digit before expanding the fingers and smiling at how wet Roxas was becoming. "I meant—" Axel pressed his fingers deeper and as he did he pushed Roxas closer to him, this time, he could feel Roxas' arousal poking his leg. "How many _pups_ do you want?"

"I d-don't care, ah! Axel!" Roxas let out a moan before growling at his mate and shooting him a dangerous look.

"Yes you do," Axel chuckled, his voice low and husky and breath warm on Roxas' heated flesh as he leaned down, close to the Submissive's face in such a teasing fashion.

"Damn it! Now you know why I don't let you have me in heat!" Roxas growled, but Axel didn't like that attitude and so he added another finger and pressed in deeper still. The blond cried out and grabbed onto Axel's shirt desperately, his huffing pants now labored.

"That's no way to speak to your Dominant, Roxas," Axel 'tsk'ed, shaking his head and Roxas watched how Axel's eyes became darker and darker shades of green emerald.

Roxas bit his bottom lip hard, his face heating up in frustration before he blew hot air out of his nostrils and forced his fingers to unlatch from Axel's shirt before flying down to his pants and unfastening them. He could hear his mate chuckle at him, but Roxas only ignored it, well, before he heard Axel speak again.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Roxas looked up at the redhead with dark eyes. He smirked himself and fluttered his eyelids at him.

"I'm just trying to _please_ my Dominant," he said in a mock tone before letting his hands fall back to Axel's pants, only to have said Dominant grab a hold of both wrists and pull his hands away.

"You never answered my question, Roxas," Axel informed. "You're not getting any if you won't give me a number."

"Really?" Roxas asked, looking at the Dominant like he was dumbest man on earth. "And you're the one complaining about not getting me in heat."

"Fine, have it your way," Axel said, pulling out his fingers and then pushing Roxas away from him, leaving the boy with a most confused look on his features.

Axel backed away before his back hit the dining room wall. He crossed his arms and looked as if he was unaffected by the smell of his mate's heat. Roxas scoffed with a roll of his eyes before he too crossed his arms.

"Really, Axel? You're going to do this _now_?"

"Give me a number and we'll continue," Axel simply replied.

"What does it matter?" Roxas asked with a frustrated groan.

Axel said nothing and Roxas' pride was telling him to just ignore the Dominant as much as he was being ignored.

"Fine!" Roxas groaned, turning around. "I'll just head to the Safe Place!"

"It's too late for that," Axel pointed out. "If a Submissive is with their mate during the heat season they are required to remain inside their home for the remainder of the occurrence. You know . . . for the Dominants walking around outside."

Roxas let out a sigh and turned back to Axel only to see that smirking face of his.

"Why the sudden want for more pups, Roxie?" Axel asked, his eyes dark with lust that Roxas swore wouldn't be ignored for long. "Was it Riku and Sora having their fifth litter? Or, better yet, was it your friend, Zexion having a litter with Demyx? It was quite cute really . . . those two actually bore a Dominant pup despite the two being Submissive."

Roxas smiled at the memory. It was true, just last year, Zexion and Demyx had mated and moved into the same house with their pups. It was only earlier this year that Zexion birthed a litter of 3 Submissive girls and a single Dominant boy. He would never admit it, but Axel was right. That was when Roxas had finally got his mind back to thinking about pups. Hell, it could have been his body screaming at him that it was more than ready, and that Roxas had kept the thought on the afterburner of his mind for far too long.

Roxas wanted another litter like Sora and Zexion. His twin, Ven, still hadn't had another litter yet and had been the one to accompany him on his trip to the Safe Place. He wondered how Ven was fairing because he had informed him of his plans to stay with his mate this heat.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Axel asked. "I can see that soft look on your face. Your Submissive side is kicking in."

"Three," Roxas said, looking at Axel.

"What?" Axel looked at Roxas in confusion before he watched his mate turn and march up to him and grab a hold of his hair, dragging him down so that he could give him a firm yet passionate kiss.

"I want three," Roxas whispered against Axel's lips. "Three pups this litter. Think you can oblige?"

Axel grinned before leaning down and kissing Roxas again and then taking him in his arms.

"Babe, I've been waiting for your body to start nagging you with the thought of more pups for a while," Axel replied before turning on his heel and practically running up the stairs to their room where Axel placed him down on the bed and began undressing him.

Once Roxas' shirt was over his head, Axel took a nipple into his mouth. Roxas' hands were quick to fly to his mate's head and pull at his locks. Roxas groaned out, his body heating up all the more as his hips bucked up against Axel's stomach. Roxas panted out his heat before he took hold of Axel's shirt and began to pull it up, Axel only raised his arms to let the blond get it off him before he let go of Roxas' nipple for a moment only to latch on to its twin.

"Ah!" Roxas gasped out, wrapping his legs around Axel's ribs as his mate suckled his nipple and rubbed his sides, lightly scraping him with his claws.

The two had a healthy sex life, but Roxas just hadn't given himself to his mate in heat since he had become pregnant with Reno and Peter. Roxas had always blamed it on the business of his life after the revival of the kingdom, that and since he had been appointed as an Elder, it was a different story entirely.

"A-Axel will you just-just enter me!" Roxas cried out while his mate bit down and lapped at his nipple.

"Hasty," Axel muttered, raising his head to look at him with a grin and dark eyes. "That's what I like about you in heat."

Roxas only rolled his eyes and squeezed his knees against Axel's ribs before he pushed Axel back. Now that he straddled him, Roxas scooted himself down the tall Dominant's body and worked on his pants. He had already unfastened them, but he needed them off. Axel, on the other hand just laid there, looking quite amused at his hasty blond.

"You just going to stare? !" Roxas asked with a growl after finally getting his mate's pants and undergarments off.

"Yes," Axel replied simply.

Roxas only rolled his eyes with a huffed growl before ignoring the redhead and coming to the attention of his own too tight pants. He had just gotten the fastenings off when Axel's hand came up to stop him. Roxas looked ever the more frustrated at his mate.

"What now? !" Roxas asked with a groan and growl before he stopped still at the look in Axel's eyes.

"Let me," Axel spoke, his eyes looking right at Roxas' pants before his tongue darted out and licked his dry lips.

Roxas placed his hands on Axel's shoulders as the Dominant pushed him back onto his back and slowly slid his pants down before doing the same to his undergarments. Roxas let out a content sigh as he closed his eyes; his head lulling back into the mattress below as his mate bowed his head and took him into his mouth.

Roxas let his hands caress his mate's shoulders, but falling up his neck and then rubbing at his jaw as the redhead sucked him off. Roxas heard and felt Axel moan as he caressed his jaw. He knew Axel loved it when Roxas did this while he licked and sucked on his manhood, so Roxas didn't stop until he came.

Roxas let out a content sigh and shivered as Axel licked up the rest of his substance before he was taken in his mouth again.

"A-Axel?" Roxas questioned when his mate began sucking his hard length once again. Axel usually gives him one suck and then mates, never twice, but Roxas' wasn't complaining—that much.

As much as he loved Axel's skilful tongue that was now playing with his slit, Roxas wasn't too appreciative of Axel sucking him off FIVE times in a row.

"Axel!" Roxas cried out, pulling at the redhead's locks when he went to suck him for the sixth time. "St-Stop! I don't want this . . . any-anymore! Please!"

But Axel didn't listen and once again he drank Roxas' seed. Roxas bit back tears and inhaled a steady breath when Axel lapped him up. Just as he took his mouth off of him, Roxas flipped himself around, assuming Submissive position. Every time he did, his mate could never resist entering him—never.

"Axel, my Dominant, please," Roxas moaned out, hoping his sweet talk and smell could get Axel to take him already. "I _need_ you _inside_ me so _bad_."

Roxas let out a humming moan as his mate leaned down and sucked his mark before biting down hard enough to draw blood. Roxas watched in fascination as it dripped down his arm and onto the sheets below. He moaned out his want as he pressed his hips back against Axel and there, he felt it, his mate's own erection and it was hard and thick and dripping.

"Axel, please!" Roxas cried out, reaching for the redhead's arms and placing them over his shoulders before suckling his arm, leaving the skin his mouth enveloped a lovely purple shade.

Roxas felt sharp teeth pierce the skin of his ear and pull before he felt the head of Axel's erection slip inside him, then, the rest filled him. Roxas let his eyes flutter closed as he inhaled and exhaled, a smile gracing his lips.

"Mmm, yes," Roxas moaned, rubbing his head into Axel's arm, inhaling the scent of his Dominant's pheromones that made him want to lay under the redhead for eternity.

Roxas spread his legs to accommodate his Dominant more and moaned in pleasure as he began to move. Slow at first, but the heat surrounding them clouded both minds and soon, Axel was thrusting into his mate faster and harder than ever before. With each thrust Roxas let out a moan, encouraging his mate to thrust faster and harder and by the feel of it, Axel was heeding Roxas' call.

When Roxas' prostrate was struck, the boy opened his bright blues and nearly choked on his cry of pleasure. His claws dug and ripped into the sheets under him and he cried out again as Axel slammed into the same spot.

"Th-There! Please, Axel!" Roxas cried out, thoroughly reveling in the feel he had missed in heat for nearly two years.

"Yes, sir," Axel purred over him before he nearly fell on top of Roxas, pressing the boy's body into the mattress and thrusting hard into him.

Roxas bit into the sheets and let it cover his cries when he ejaculated, though he was still so hard and needing. He heard his mate's panting above him as he as well released his seed inside him. Roxas let out a smile before he pushed himself up on his hands and knees so much that he pushed Axel back onto his back. Roxas turned on his hips, shivering at the feel of Axel still inside him.

Lifting his hips, Roxas let himself fall back down onto Axel's waist, loving the look on Axel's face as his eyes brightened and lips parted in silent moans. Leaning forward, Roxas gave his mate a deep kiss, pressing his tongue passed his lips to dance with the muscle inside. Roxas smiled against Axel upon feeling those hands come to grip his hips tightly and guide him up and down faster.

Then, before Roxas knew it, Axel had flipped him, grabbing onto Roxas' left leg and holding it close to his chest while Roxas' right leg remained between Axel's legs. Axel gave him a wicked grin before slamming his hips forward and striking Roxas' prostrate dead on. Roxas cried out, he loved it when Axel fucked him in this position and even more when—

"OH!" Roxas cried out, his eyes rolling into his head as his hands tore into the sheets below when he felt his mate press closer to where Roxas' hips were now in mid air and Axel, with the help of gravity, was coming down into him faster and deeper.

Roxas came at the sound of Axel's moan. The redhead let out a loud one at the feel of his mate's sucking him deeper. Roxas came twice after, before Axel himself came and then started up again in the same position.

"Yes!" Roxas cried out, reaching up at his mate and cupping Axel's face. "There, right there, ah! Axel! Deeper!"

Roxas gasped upon feeling Axel's hand wrap around his cock and squeeze tightly before falling down to the base and then back up to the tip. Roxas moaned out and rewarded his mate by tightening around his erection and with his claws he scratched down the redhead's arms, creating nice trails of blood.

These actions continued well into the night and then into the early hours of the morning before both bodies were exhausted and took a short rest. The two did not sleep, but they did rest, in each other's arms. Roxas was the first to crawl back on top of his mate and force his cock back inside him. Axel let out a gasp and took a hold of the blond's hips.

Roxas only chuckled before leaning down and planting a kiss on his mate's lips. Roxas trailed his hands up Axel's chest and leaned down to bring his nipple into his mouth as he rolled his hips, letting his mate buck into him at any pace he wanted.

"Oh, oh, Axel," Roxas moaned while his mate slapped his hips up into his own. "I want so many more pups with you."

Axel only smirked and wrapped his fingers into his mate's golden locks before pulling him close. His nose touched Roxas', their lips almost touching before Axel whispered against Roxas' swollen pink lips—

"How many?"

* * *

><p><strong>Five Months Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Roxas gave out a cry as yet another pup slipped out of his body.<p>

"Aww, looky here," Aqua let out a chuckle as she held up the pup to show everyone around. "It's another blond-haired little boy—oh, and a Dominant."

Axel let out a chuckle as his eyes scanned the little boy who joined his brother in Zexion's arms who looked down at the two and smiled.

"They're identical," Zexion informed just as soon as the eldest pup of the litter began crying out. "Dem, here, could you hold him on his belly and rub his back?"

"S-Sure," Demyx said as he took the pup in trembling arms, while his mate only rolled his eyes.

"Really, Dem?" Zexion questioned. "After a litter of your own and then one you sired, you're still like this around birthings?"

"I can't help it!" Demyx cried out in a pout as he patted the little blond pup who cried red-faced.

Roxas only let out a pained chuckle and looked up at his mate.

"Dominant genes my ass!" Roxas said before he bit his lip and Aqua returned to her position between his legs.

"You were right, Roxas, you were right," Axel agreed and held onto Roxas' hand as he pushed out a third pup. This time, red hair sprouted on top her head.

"It's a girl," Aqua announced as she held the crying one. "And a Submissive."

Aqua gave her to daddy before checking back on Roxas. She smiled and then washed him up.

"That was the last. Well done, Roxas. They're all healthy and beautiful," Aqua commended.

Roxas let out a content sigh and Axel, next to him, knelt down and kissed his forehead.

"You did great, Roxas," Axel whispered, letting Roxas see the little girl in his arms. "Look, our first daughter, what do you want to name her?"

Roxas reached out to touch her beautiful features before he smiled with a small nod.

"Ariel."

"What about the other two, Roxas?" Roxas looked up to see his Submissive friend, Cecil Harvey. The pale Submissive was smiling down at him, motioning him towards the other pups whom were being held by Zexion and Demyx. "I believe Zexion had announced they were identical."

"Really?" Axel asked with a blink as he looked at the two. "Well, would you look at that? Must run in the family, eh, Roxas?"

Roxas only smiled before looking up at Axel.

"You can name them," He said to his mate.

"What? But I thought we said if they took on your appearance then you could name them," Axel stated.

"I'm too tired right now," Roxas said, barely even able to open his eyes. "Go ahead . . . but no idiotic names or else I'll maim you!"

"I get it," Axel said with a chuckle, watching as his mate drifted off into slumber. "Alright . . . the oldest of the litter will be Basch and then we've got Noah there."

"Good strong names," Cecil said with a nod. "I'm sure Roxas will love them."

"Puppies!" Lea, Reno, and Peter cried out as they rushed up to see their new siblings. "Hey!" Lea called out. "These two aren't our siblings!"

"What are you talking about, Lea?" Roxas asked with a chuckle as his eldest looked down at the two Dominant blond boys he gave birth to. "They are so."

"They don't have red hair like us," Lea pointed out. "You sure you have the right ones?"

"Of course I do!" Roxas growled out, looking to his side at his mate who was now holding his belly and laughing a mouth full. "This is all your fault, Axel! How dare you put into our pups heads that only redheads are their siblings!"

"It's not my fault, I swear!" Axel defended, wiping at his watering eyes. "Look at it this way; your first two litters were nothing but redheads and now we've got two that look like you. They're just confused is all."

"Still," Roxas muttered, looking down at his newborns. "I don't want Lea spreading that around to everyone else. You'd better have a talk with him!"

"But Roxas," Axel groaned. "Then he'll ask too many questions and I'll have to tell him about—"

"So," came Roxas' sudden answer.

"What? He's seven, Roxas!" Axel bit back.

"He's plenty old enough," Roxas said before he heard a chuckle to his left and he turned to see Cecil holding his own two pups.

"I'm sorry," Cecil said. "You two are just too funny in your fighting."

"Sorry," Roxas said with a wide grin. "We don't always see eye to eye, unlike you and your mates. So, how are you and the boys doing? They fighting yet?"

"Nope," Cecil said, looking down at his pups that both looked liked their sires. "They're decent and well-tempered Dominants. Just like their sires."

"I wish I could say the same for mine."

Roxas and Axel turned at the familiar voice before smiling at the sight of an unkempt Terra who looked just as exhausted as Roxas.

"How's Ven?" Roxas asked.

Terra smiled as he held up two fingers.

"Twins, wow, congratulations, Terra," Axel complimented as Terra shook his head.

"I'm glad," Terra said. "If it would have been three or more, I don't know if Ven could have handled it. Zidane is still giving him a hard time as it is. I was surprised when he came up to me in heat, demanding another litter."

"I think Roxas is to blame for that," Axel said with a smile, looking back at his mate. "He suggested it first."

"That's what I figured," Terra sighed with a nod as he crossed his arms. "Whenever you're rested, I think he'll want to see you."

"Same here," Roxas said with a nod.

Roxas then looked at his newborn pups and then at his other three. Yes, he was sure they'd grow up in the freest generation known to their race. Before, Roxas would have been hesitant with bearing more pups to bring up in an unfair world, but now . . . with this new Kingdom Hearts, the world was theirs.

"Hey, Axel?" Roxas spoke up, causing his mate to turn to him.

"What is it Roxas?" Axel asked, coming up close to him and wrapping his arms around his weary form.

"Do you want more litters?" Roxas asked curiously, blinking his sky blue eyes up at his mate.

"Of course," Axel answered with a smile.

Roxas leaned up and kissed him softly before smirking.

"How many?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Daughter Of The Revolution<span>: Couldn't end it without having one final smex scene, right AkuRoku fans ;D**

**Okay, explanation time that I didn't feel like puting in the chapter . . .**

**Roxas became an Elder shortly after Kingdom Hearts arose and took Elder Zack Fair's place because, come finding out, he is actually Zack's distant cousin. The two are in Elder-To-Have-Been Zackary's bloodline. Because, Ventus, in his depression, fought with his very will to keep his mate alive in some way and so his inner magic kicked in and Zackary's seed was kept alive just long enough inside Ventus to impregnate him with twin male pups when his heat came around. One Dominant, one Submissive. The Dominant's line went down to the now deceased Elder Zack and the Submissive mated to a Dominant female and had a Dominant male pup, thus keeping his bloodline through his sons and eventually Roxas and Ven's dad came out of that line and then sired them. There. Because I don't like ending nice guy's family trees XD**

**Anywho, that's the offical end and all, but if I get enough love . . . (reviews, ehem) I may write up one more chapter involving a reuion, because I know you'd like to see everyone come 20 years later. Up to you guys :) Thanks for loving, bye!**


	54. Reunion

**Daughter Of The Revolution: Thanx again for all the favs and wonderful reviews. I read and love all! Anyways, here's the last chapter. Short and sweet and just simply about family and issues with mates . . . a particular pair too XD Why? Because I wanted to, and luv their crazy family spats ;)**

* * *

><p>"Ah!"<p>

Axel fell over the moment his moving legs met the sturdy form of Roxas' leg as the blond Submissive struck it out just in his walkway. Axel had caught himself on his hands and knees before his face met the hard pavement just outside their home.

"Roxas!" Axel complained, shooting a dirty look towards his mate. "What the hell? !"

Roxas only crossed his arms, turning his nose up at his mate as he walked passed him, ignoring his mate as the redhead stood back up on his lengthy legs. Axel then let out a growl that didn't affect the Submissive at all.

"Really?" Axel questioned, wiping at the dirt on his pants. "Are you going to be like this during the _whole_ reunion? !"

Roxas still didn't speak, but the look in his eyes every time he looked at the redhead, spoke loud enough. Axel only sighed with a roll of his eyes and threw his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Whatever," Axel surrendered. "But I'm not explaining to the pups about your sour-ass."

"You might as well, when you caused it!" Roxas grumbled, before turning on his heel and marching off, leaving his redheaded mate behind in a frustration of his own.

* * *

><p>Ventus smiled once he finished fixing his clothing and appearance. He inhaled a deep breath of scented air before turning and outstretching his arms.<p>

"So, how do I look, Terra?" Ven asked, looking back at his mate.

Terra finished combing his graying locks with his claws before turning to his beautiful Submissive. He smiled an affectionate smile and came closer to him, placing his hands on the smaller's shoulders

"You look great, Ven," Terra said with a nod as he leaned down, giving his mate a lick on the cheek. "The pups will think you haven't aged a day."

"Can't say I don't feel it," Ven muttered before he grinned brightly. "But, it'll be fun seeing everyone else's as well!"

"Yeah," Terra said with a smile. "Let's go, shall we?"

Terra held out his arm and Ven took it, hugging him close as they exited their home only to see their neighbors, who just so happened to be Ventus' twin brother and mate, fighting about something or another.

"Oh, great," Ven sighed out. "They're fighting again."

"What's new?" Terra asked with a chuckle as the two walked a little farther behind them. "They've been like this for a while now."

"Ever since we spoke about the reunion," Ven informed with a sigh and shake of his head as he watched his brother stay a far distance from his mate by walking at a quicker pace ahead of the redhead.

The two only shook their heads and continued their way, towards Riku and Sora's home where they planned on having the reunion between all the founding fathers and their families—since Sora and Riku had claimed the largest house for their ever-expanding family.

* * *

><p>"Roxas, Axel! Glad you made it!" Sora beamed, welcoming the two in who, as soon as they stepped into the foyer, quickly separated like they had the plague.<p>

Sora blinked in confusion, watching the two's reaction toward the other before his blue eyes trailed off to his mate who stood in the dining room, fixing up the tables and chairs and then setting the food out. Riku only shrugged his shoulders with a sigh.

Out of all the couples, those two were some of the worst when it came to temperaments. Everyone just learned to accept them like that.

Sora met and greeted the rest of the other families coming to the reunion. All of the Elders and their mates and pups, and so on and so on. Demyx and Zexion came with their pups and so did Terra and Ven who had met their pups before coming into Sora and Riku's house.

Eventually, Sora and Riku's litters arrived with their families in tow, but Roxas and Axel's entire offspring were missing.

"They're late, aren't they?" Sora noted, looking around, noticing how long the others had waited for them.

"Hhh, you did tell everyone the right time, didn't you, Axel?" Roxas asked with a grumble in his throat, but he didn't so much as look in Axel's direction when he spoke to him.

Axel's conversation with Elder Angeal was cut short when he heard Roxas from across the room. Axel bit his lip, turned his head and rolled his eyes.

"I did, Roxas," Axel growled. "It's not my fault when they decide to show up!"

"If they decide to come at all . . . so much like their sire," Roxas murmured.

Axel let out a louder growl and everyone else in the room grew concerned with whether they'd have to referee their fight outside. The two had been known to get into violent fights; breaking bones, bruising lips and ribs, even twisting limbs . . . of course the two were also known to make up with weeks long of passionate sex. So no one really worried about them, but lately . . . the two had been at each other's throats more than normal.

"Guys, calm down, I'm sure they'll arrive soon," Sora spoke out, popping in the middle between the two before they decided to toss down their drinks and tackle each other with claws slashing and fangs biting.

"This reunion's been planned for months, months, but now this fucking dick's ruined it!" Roxas growled, pointing at his mate who narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Say that again you fucking bitch and I'll rip you apart!" Axel snarled, bringing out his claws.

Roxas stood from the chair he had seated himself in and readied to fight him. When he stood to his feet, everyone else gasped. They really didn't want to see this and especially not in front of the little pups.

"Not in my house, you two!" Riku growled, threateningly.

"Yeah, what Uncle Riku said."

The whole group turned to see Roxas and Axel's eldest pup, Lea, who had now grown in great similarity to his sire, minus his birthmarks. Axel was the first who retracted his claws and went up to his pup. He hooked his arm around his shoulders before bringing him close—the pup was just as tall as he, if not a little taller.

"About time you get here, Lea," Axel said with a smile. "I knew you wouldn't let me down."

"We only have reunions every two years, of course I'd come," Lea said, turning behind him and motioning his mate and pups to come. "I also took the liberty in tracking all my sibs down, making sure they all came on time."

Behind Lea and his raven-haired mate were the rest of Roxas and Axel's pups with their own families in tow.

Even though Roxas was frustrated at the moment he couldn't help but smile as his pups came up to him and Axel and embraced them close.

"How's da been treatin' you?" one of Roxas' Dominant daughters came up to him and embraced him, her blue eyes shining as she smiled at him, occasionally flicking her kinky red hair out of her face.

"It's been better, but I'm glad to see you all again," Roxas said as he looked at his children who all smiled and then showed him his grandpups who were still quite little, besides Lea's pups.

So, the reunion went well. Roxas and Axel still wouldn't sit near each other and it was starting to bug everyone. Especially the other Dominants who were more than a little unnerved with a frustrated aggressive Submissive, so they stayed by Axel's side while Sora and the others tried to get the blond Submissive to tell him what had been eating at him.

Roxas was quiet and wouldn't say anything. Their pups only laughed it off; seeing their parents like this.

"This is normal," Reno said with a chuckle, while his brothers and sisters all nodded in agreement. "Father and dad would get moody like this all the time—afterwards they'd have makeup sex and we'd be getting some new siblings."

Everyone laughed at that and Roxas couldn't help but grind his teeth. Why did pups have to tell everyone about their parents' lives? Sure, it was the truth. Because of this routine, Roxas and Axel were the proud parents of 5 litters. All adding up to 15 pups in total.

"They're either hot or cold, no in-between. That's a good thing, I guess," Lea spoke up with a shrug as he held a silver-haired nephew of his. "I wouldn't have my parents any other way."

"Well, it certainly wasn't fun when we were caught in the middle," Vaan spoke up, shaking his head. "It got so bad sometimes that we have to spend the night at Uncle Riku and Uncle Sora's place."

"Yeah," one of Roxas' Submissive daughters spoke up, whom they happened to name in honor of their close friend, Terra. "But it was fun."

"Never a dull life at our house," Peter spoke up with a chuckle.

"We all know that," Squall spoke up, his arms crossed and head shaking to and fro. "No one ever wanted to stay the night at your place."

"I loved it!" Zidane spoke up, though; his brother and sister whom he shared in litter only gave him a few good wakes on his head.

"You're so idiotic, little brother," Kuja spat. "That was a horror house! Not just with Uncle Roxas and Uncle Axel, but their pups too! They were devil children!"

"Yeah," Mikoto agreed with a firm nod.

"Alright, alright, enough with bashing our family, will ya!" Reno spoke up, trying to calm the subject or perhaps change it. "Let's just enjoy the reunion like we always have."

Everyone rose their glasses in a cheer and hail before everything went on like normal. The little pups played together while their parents communed and kept a close eye on them, and the older ones reminiscence about old times.

"Seriously, Roxas," Ven sighed out with a roll of his eyes as he plopped in the empty chair next to Roxas that no one wanted to sit in. "What's biting at you?"

"It's none of your concern," Roxas moaned, placing his elbow on the table and then his cheek in the palm of his hand.

"I'm your twin brother, sorry, that's a given," Ven stated before pressing at his older brother. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Roxas growled, looking away from his brother.

"I know it's something Axel did," Ven said. "What, did he jump you in the shower and make you hit your head again?"

"N-No!" Roxas gasped, his cheeks lighting up to a shade of red as he turned at his brother, motioning him to seal his lips since there were so many in the room with them.

"I'm close, I know I am," Ventus said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "I'll keep spouting out suggestions until you give me the truth, Roxas."

And Ven was true to his word. He kept asking and asking before Roxas finally waved him off, his face more red than before.

"No, no!" He protested. "I'm sorry! My mated life isn't like you and Terra, alright? ! Everything's not always right with us!"

"Roxas," Ven spoke up with a sigh. "The last time you and Axel got into an argument was over what vegetables to eat for dinner. You two were so pissed off at each other for the longest time until you made up. You're a grown Submissive, Roxas. 41 and still bickering like puppies."

"Puppies wouldn't bicker over _this_," Roxas mumbled with a sigh as he shook his head before looking at his brother who offered him an encouraging smile.

"I can help, trust me," Ven encouraged before Roxas closed his eyes and eased some tension out of his shoulders.

"Don't you dare scold me over this, Ven. You've done it in the past and I don't want you doing it now, or else I'll never confide in you again, you hear me?" Roxas warned. Ventus only nodded and leaned in closer to his brother who sighed once more before he brought his sapphire eyes towards the cause of his troubles and narrowed them threateningly at him. "Axel . . . denied me in bed."

"W-What?" Ven stuttered for a moment before he caught himself, and his giggles. "Axel, the, uh, sex addict, did that?"

"You're laughing at me," Roxas grumbled, pointing at his brother accusingly.

"N-No, I'm not, really," Ven said, shifting nervously in his chair while bringing his fingers to lips to try and hide his smile and giggles.

"You don't understand!" Roxas complained. "Every time, EVERY time he's in the mood, I let him, but lately I've been in the mood and every time, EVERY time he's cleared the bed and slept in another room. What is that? !"

"Weird," Ven muttered before looking towards Axel who looked like he was having a good time, talking to his boys. "Axel's never usually like that. Have you asked him why?"

"Yes!" Roxas hissed. "But he won't tell me anything!"

"Honestly," Ven spoke up, placing a hand over his heart. "That's worse than what vegetables to eat for dinner, but still—as I've stated before—your fights with Axel are always so . . . overdramatic."

"Of course they are," Roxas said with a sigh before turning his gaze towards Zexion and Demyx who were holding up some newborn grandpups of theirs. "Demyx and Zexion hardly ever fight—and if they do, Zexion always wins. You and Terra, fighting isn't even a word in your home. My friend, Cecil, he's got two mates, TWO, and yet they've had many pups together and never fight, Dominant or not."

Roxas groaned and rubbed his face into his folded arms, looking quite dead on the table.

"I don't know what's wrong with me and my family! Why can't we be normal like you guys? !"

"Because then you wouldn't be you, now would you?" Ven suggested, rubbing his twin's back before their Dominants started raising their voices and it was Riku who spoke up first to silence everyone.

"Alright, announcements!" Riku called out. "It's been two years since we've last had a get-together—and, for some of us, it's only been a day, so, we'd like to know what's going on in everyone's lives."

"Much to my dismay," Lea spoke up, motioning to his adopted blond little brother who stood next to his silver-haired mate, clinging to all three of their pups. "My little brother mated himself to Elder Sephiroth and had his first litter."

"How many?" Sora called out.

"Three," Cloud spoke up, looking at the youngest he held in his arms while his mate held the oldest two. "All boys, all Dominant."

"Congratulations," Terra spoke out.

"Anything else?" Riku asked.

"We're moving next week out into the country," Demyx and Zexion spoke up.

"Really?" Riku asked. "Don't like the city life anymore."

"It's not that," Demyx spoke up. "Our pups and grandpups all left the city and we just want to live near them. So we can see them grow up."

"That's understandable, but we'll miss you," Terra said with a nod as he raised his glass and cheered for a good move.

"Anything else?" Riku asked. "Nothing else happening lately?"

"I'm sure you don't want to get into the happenings in the city," Elder Genesis spoke up, taking his nose away from his book to look at everyone. "I'm sure Elder Roxas can tell you all about it. In fact, that's probably what set him in a mood."

The whole room chuckled, even Ven, who patted Roxas' back.

"It's all right, Roxas, you're not the only one frustrated with it," Ven said. "I'm sure that adds to yours and Axel's argument."

"You have _no_ idea," Roxas said with a sigh. "I sometimes just want to claw some peoples eyes out . . . but that's normal, right?"

Ven only shook his head and laughed lightly while leaning into his brother and giving him a kiss while he leaned against him.

"You'll get over it, everyone always does," Ven said softly while Roxas leaned back into his brother's warmth, snuggling close and missing how when they were little they used to do this for hours on end when, now, Roxas had Elder duties and then frustrations at home—it seems more so than when all their pups left. "Ever think of retiring?" Ven suggested. "You haven't been the same since the pups grew up."

"I miss them," Roxas admitted. "Sure we'll get visits from them and their families, but it's not the same as hearing little feet running across the halls 24/7."

"Know what you mean," Ven agreed. "But it's the way of life. You just need to slow down for a little while."

"Maybe," Roxas said with a nod before turning hard eyes back to his mate who actually met his eyes for a moment before raising his hand, catching Riku's attention.

"Got an announcement, Axel?" Riku asked.

Axel only shrugged before he began to speak.

"I know everyone's noticed mine and Roxas' distance lately. No, we don't hate each other and no this isn't over something petty, I assure you." Axel then turned his emeralds towards Roxas and sighed out, looking at him apologetically. "Roxas, I know you just want to be close me and I'm glad, but I didn't mean to push you away like that, honestly. It just came out wrong."

"Really?" Roxas spoke up, crossing his arms; all tension in his limbs returned as he leaned back against his chair and stared his mate down. "Then, please, explain yourself."

"No fighting, guys," Riku warned once more, raising his hands to motion them to calm their tempers.

"I wanted the reunion to be happy for you," Axel said. "You always look forward to it every time. You even always overexert yourself when you don't have to. So I took the liberty in helping Sora and Riku out while you dealt with your Elder duties since you've gotten so frustrated with them lately. I even called the pups, granted I didn't know Lea would take his sweet time—"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that my sisters and brothers weren't all ready when they should have been!" Lea protested, but Axel raised his hand and quieted his pup.

"But they did," Axel finished, easing his shoulder tension while he smiled softly at his mate who was now beginning to understand why Axel had forced him to rest so much. "I wanted you relaxed and refreshed for today."

"Then how come—?" Roxas began, about to ask about the multiple times when Axel would sleep somewhere else than their bed.

"I'm sorry about that, really I am, Roxas," Axel apologized. "But . . ." Axel let out a chuckle, shaking his head before he looked at Riku and raised his hand again. "I've got another announcement! Roxas is with pup!"

Not one mouth in the room was spared a gasp to escape. Eyes widened as heads turned to look on an equally surprised Roxas who looked as if he were about to say something but then he turned to Axel, looking at him nervously.

"Axel!" Roxas whined. "This isn't funny, you asshole!"

"Sorry," Axel apologized once more. "The reason why I wasn't willing to take you or share the same bed as you is because you smell so goddamn awful."

Roxas' mouth dropped once more and he looked at everyone, especially his pups who looked at him up and down and then shook their heads in disbelief.

"So, I won't be the youngest anymore," Cissnei concluded with a giggle as she and the rest of her siblings ran over to their Submissive and held him close.

"You—You jackass, Axel!" Roxas cried out again, wiping at his leaking eyes as a smile replaced his frown upon his lips. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I wanted it to be just as much a surprise to you as it was to me when I first smelt those turn-off pheromones," Axel said, shaking his head.

"That explains things," Terra spoke up. "I thought he smelt like a pupped Submissive, but I shook it off as nothing since it's been years since his last litter."

"Well I'll be," Zexion gasped, shaking his head with a smile while everyone came closer to Roxas and congratulated him before Roxas finished wiping off the tears from his eyes and looked at his smiling mate who raised his glass to him.

"To you, Roxas," Axel whispered before drinking down the whole substance.

Roxas smiled and felt new tears begin to slip down his cheeks. He was still angry with his mate, but now that he had a reason, he understood. Still . . . Axel could have told him!

With the new litter on the way, Roxas didn't feel as old and worn as he used to. He had to be lively for the new little ones on the way. But then again . . . that brought on the frustration of preparing for the new arrivals and now Roxas was beginning to feel a dread rise up in him . . . but he had plenty of time for dread. Right now, now was a time for rejoicing.

Roxas had never liked an empty nest anyway.

But he had never had _eight_ pups in _one_ litter before.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Daughter Of The Revolution<span>: Thank you again fans. You made it worth finishing this simple fic. And here is the family tree of Roxas and Ven's 'cause, heck, even I get confused with which pup was from which litter X3 and it's _only_ their families because they were the main characters in this story. Again, thanks and farewell!**

* * *

><p><span>Roxas and Axel's litters<span>:

1st Litter—Dominant son, Lea (Kingdom Hearts)

2nd Litter—Dominant son, Reno (Final Fantasy VII) & Dominant son, Peter (Peter Pan)

3rd Litter—Dominant son, Basch (Final Fantasy XII) & Dominant son, Noah (Final Fantasy XII) & Submissive Daughter, Ariel (The Little Mermaid)

4th Litter—Dominant daughter, Merida (Brave) & Dominant son, Hamish (Brave) & Dominant son, Hubert (Brave) & Dominant son, Harris (Brave)

5th Litter—Submissive Daughter, Terra (Final Fantasy VI) & Dominant son, Snow (Final Fantasy XIII) & Submissive daughter, Vanille (Final Fantasy XIII) & Submissive son, Vaan (Final Fantasy XII) & Submissive Daughter, Cissnei (Final Fantasy VII)

6th Litter—8 healthy Dominant and Submissive pups that I don't feel like naming ;P

Total: 23 pups

Ventus and Terra's Litters:

1st Litter—Dominant son, Squall (Final Fantasy VIII) & Dominant son, Balthier (Final Fantasy XII) & Dominant son, Irvine (Final Fantasy VIII) & Submissive Daughter, Naminé (Kingdom Hearts)

2nd Litter—Dominant son, Kuja (Final Fantasy IX) & Dominant son, Zidane (Final Fantasy IX) & Submissive Daughter, Mikoto (Final Fantasy IX)

3rd Litter—Dominant daughter, Fang (Final Fantasy XIII) & Dominant son, Noel (Final Fantasy XIII-2)

4th Litter—Submissive son, Bartz (Final Fantasy V) & Submissive daughter, Yuna (Final Fantasy X) & Dominant daughter, Rikku (Final Fantasy X) & Dominant son, Tidus (Final Fantasy X)

Total: 13 pups


End file.
